Profane
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Version Medieval de los Titanes, Agresiva, de accion y mucho drama. Epilogo publicado, RavenxRobin
1. Robin Chapter 01

_**Esta es una version, propia de los titanes, solo he tomado algunos rasgos de los personajes, y por lo general la apariencia que tienen en TEEN TITANS GO, espero les agrade. Este es sl capitulo de prueba si les agrada y tiene un buen recibimiento lo continuare, ya tengo el 2 capitulo esperando ser publicado. Si llego a los 7 u 8 reviews le publicare. Claro que si no tiene ninguno no le hare nada... esto es un proyecto a largo plazo tiene programado 26 capitulos. Y por los momentos no tiene pareja oficial, estan sin pareja.**_

_**Advierto que tiene algo de contenido sexual agresivo, en parte es una mescla de muchas cosas, realidades de la epoca medieval, con mitologia y otras cosas, Naa la verdad es que estuve viendo mucho Elfen Lied ultimamente Y por eso algunos temas son escabrosos. Espero les agrade, pero los primeros 5 capitulos seran presentando a cada uno de los titanes en mi version. Lo unico que les revelare podria ser el patron con que publique los 5 primeros caps. Y es por mis personajes favoritos hasta los que soporto y finalmente odio.**_

**_Robin , _****_Raven , Cyborg , Beast Boy , Y LA IDIOTA DE STARFIRE... pero bueno que la odie no significa que haga un buen cap de ella. _**

_**Capitulo 1**_

**_El comienzo._**

Verano, dulce verano, es mi época favorita del año, brinda nuevas oportunidades, te prepara para el cambio brusco a invierno. Para que después de muchos días de dureza, sedan y aparezca La añorada primavera.

Tengo 12 años, según mis padres, tal vez seria mi mejor año en el circo, era popular con las chicas de mi edad. Por mi acto de equilibrio en la cuerda floja mientras balanceaba filosas navajas con mis dedos, Al mismo tiempo que siempre intentaba el acertar en un pequeño blanco a unos 15 metros de altura. solían atraer al publico curioso.

Muchos acudían al evento por nuestras arriesgadas maniobras, algunos por la emoción del espectáculo, otros por la adrenalina del riesgo que corríamos, y unos pocos tan solo iban por el morbo de vernos fallar y morir en el intento.

Pero los petirrojos jamás les dábamos ese placer, habíamos nacido para esto, fui entrenado por mis padres para esto. Y nuestro nombre solía provenir del ave favorita de mi madre.

Fue en una noche en los comienzos del invierno, todo parecía estar normal, salvo que por fin los bosques aledaños al circo, ya no mostraban esa vida. Los animales o estaban hibernando o se habían marchado a tierras mas calidas y apacibles.

Estaba limpiando la pista principal con mi amiga de la infancia, Katt y su novio Ryu, ella me gustaba, pero respetaba el hecho de que ryu fue mucho mas rápido que yo. Y pues parecían estar felices, y me alegraba por ellos. No me arrepentía de nada. En otra oportunidad seria. Tal vez con alguien mas, disfrutábamos el estar juntos, todos habíamos nacido y crecido en el circo. Katt era hábil con el bastón, ella y yo tenemos un pequeño acto con bastones, Luchábamos sobre la cuerda floja, mientras por supuesto intentábamos derribar al otro. Claro que nunca deseábamos eso. Solo le dábamos al publico la ilusión de una lucha y caída falsa.

Los dos siempre estábamos protegidos por Ryu, que se encargaba de un pequeño alambre que nos sujetaba y salvaba la vida, mientras que las luces se apagaban en la caída, el nos sujetaba con fuerza y nos dejaba caer lentamente en el suelo, para luego encenderlas y que el publico pensara que simplemente habíamos muerto por la caída.

Las caras de sorpresa al siempre levantarnos eran un gran premio, muchos no sabían nuestro pequeño gran secreto.

Esa noche fue estupenda, y algo sucia, algunos niños solían tirar comida a los payasos, e incluso a los animales.

-. ¡Sabes, ya no hay respeto en esta ciudad, como pueden arrojarle basura a los payasos, o incluso a los pobres caballos, perros, y demás animales, los niños de ahora se divierten mas con el sufrimiento de los seres vivos que con la comedia o la magia de un animal bien entrenado! .- Agrego Ryu mientras recogía los desperdicios con un aire de tristeza por ello.

-. ¡Concuerdo contigo amorcito, estos chicos de ahora son incluso mas racistas, si no fuera por dick me hubiesen atacado por ser descendiente de Tigres. "Los hombres animales" son tratados cada vez peor!. .- agrego mientras arrojaba una bolsa de basura al ya conocido sitio de desperdicios.

-. No se ustedes chicos, pero creo que es hora de irnos de este lugar, las funciones que piden son cada vez mas arriesgadas, y ya muchos vienen solo a ver si morimos en el intento .- expreso Dick mientras miraba a sus amigos reconfortarse el uno al otro.

-. ¡Oigan chicos, al menos hagan eso cuando estén en privado, que ustedes sean pareja no significa que alardeen de ello ante quien aun no tiene una acompañante! .- afirmo volteándose de la vergüenza ante la muestra de afecto de sus mejores amigos.

-. ¡No seas aguafiestas "D", tu estas solo porque quieres, mira eso, son toneladas de cartas de Admiradoras, que desean un poco de ti. .- comento la joven tigresa mientras terminaba sus labores y mimos con su "amigo".

-. No seas asi, si en algo comprendo a "D" es que no hay nada mas molesto que te persigan a todas partes intentando sacar un pedazo de ti. .- agrego un poco ufanado de su físico ryu.

-. No seas egocéntrico, estamos hablando de Dick, y de amor, no de un festival caníbal de coma todo lo que pueda .- afirmo la tigresa.

-.!Chicos, no se peleen por mi, hay muchas otras oportunidades! .- agrego Dick mientras terminaba sus labores y se sentaba en la tarima para descansar un poco.

Todos estábamos felices, no era necesario el estar siempre rodeados de carcajadas para sentirnos felices de estar en un circo; era el hecho de crecer como una familia, unidos y siempre juntos.

Esa noche nuestros padres estaban hablando con el jefe para partir de la ciudadela, ya que el publico aquí esta cada vez mas agresivo para con nosotros. Y sobretodo para con los demonios que formaban parte de nuestra familia.

Odiaba esa catalogación, Los verdaderos Demonios son seres con poderes sobrenaturales, que habitan en las lejanías de la zona, pero los humanos razistas como siempre, marcaron a todos los no Humanos como "Demonios". Y para colmo de males, atacaban a cualquiera que se atreviese a poner una mano de amistad a los "distintos". ¡Jamás podría hacer eso, confiaba en mis amigos, Crecí, jugué y participe de muchas actividades con ellos, mis padres y yo éramos unos de los pocos humanos del grupo. Los demás eran Hombres y mujeres bestia. Sumados a nuestro acto mas oscuro y popular, Los Demonios de acero. Dos buenos amigos de la familia, que solo deseaban vivir y criar a su hijo en paz.

Fue en la mitad del invierno que comenzamos a empacar ya todo para marcharnos de allí, el publico por fin se había amotinado, y las agresiones para con los animales y los "demonios" eran ya demasiadas. Era obvio que la ciudadela gótica ya no nos deseaba allí.

Les repugnaba la idea de "demonios" y humanos viviendo juntos, por lo que muchos grupos comenzaron a formarse en contra del circo, nos preferían muertos, a tener que lidiar con nosotros.

El jefe del circo nos dio solo 2 días para empacar, debíamos irnos lo mas rápido que podíamos, asi evitaríamos una lucha innecesaria y por supuesto, el derramamiento de sangre.

Todos recogíamos nuestras pertenencias sin perder tiempo alguno, no deseábamos estar en un sitio donde el rencor, era el pan de cada día, nuestras posesiones mas valiosas estaban concentradas en este circo, y seria fatal para cualquiera de nosotros el ver destruido años de entretenimientos.

Trabajamos sin dormir por mucho tiempo, la mayoría estábamos agotados de manera que algunos hasta se quedaban dormidos de pie, Pero pudimos recoger las cosas en tan solo día y medio, estábamos listos para partir, y con antelación al plazo que nos dio la ciudad. El camino que solo pude vislumbrar, antes de ceder ante el sueño en los brazos de mis padres. Era oscuro, tétrico, lleno de nieve y basura.

Era todo lo que podía, por eso deseaba descansar después de tanto trabajo, al parecer habían pasado unas horas nada mas desde que cerré mis ojos, la caravana se había detenido, mis padres estaban nerviosos por alguna razón, pude escuchar sus voces el quebrarse por la platica que tenían con el director del circo.

-. ¡Debemos apresurar la marcha, nos están siguiendo, a este paso nos alcanzaran muy pronto, y no sabemos que pueda ocurrir; estamos demasiado agotados como para oponer resistencia! .- comento mi padre mientras levantaba la cortina intentando asegurarse de que yo estuviese dormido.

Cerré mis ojos mientras agudizaba lo mas que podía mis oídos para escuchar la platica. Estaban desesperados, pero la caravana era demasiado grande como para poder acelerar el paso. Teníamos que abandonar mucho. Y eso para un circense era impensable, ya que un circo es una familia enorme.

-. Debemos tomar velocidad, Podemos abandonar nuestras pertenencias reemplazables, somos una familia tomemos lo mas importante, y escapemos con eso¡podemos comenzar de nuevo, no podemos permitir que nuestra sangre sea derramada! .- Agrego mi madre mientras miraba las carpas y piezas de madera que aletargaban la caravana.

El director no lo dudo dos veces, era doloroso, pero todo lo material de gran peso debía quedarse atrás, una familia no eran las cosas que poseía sino la calidad de sus miembros. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, era el fin del circo aparentemente. Pero al menos todos estábamos juntos.

La noche paso lentamente, al menos para mi, la caravana ahora solo portaba seres vivos en ella, todo lo que conocí con anterioridad había pasado a la historia. Por los momentos seriamos nómadas, buscando un lugar en el cual comenzar nuevamente.

Fue asi como en la mañana todos habíamos llegado a un pequeño valle, alejado de ciudadela gótica, y ubicado muy cerca de un pueblo llamado Jump. Todos estábamos felices de haber sobrevivido a la peor etapa que pudo haber cruzado el circo, había sido dejada atrás, por ahora solo nos concentrábamos en vivir juntos.

Los meses pasaban y al menos éramos felices, Ryu miraba el amanecer muy seguido con Katt, me agradaba el verlos juntos, Amaba o al menos eso creía que sentía por Katt, pero el verla tan feliz junto con mi mejor amigo, me bastaba, para mi edad no pedía mucho, salvo el verla sonreír.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, todo hasta aquel maldito día, en que apareció el primer Cocodrilo. Era tan solo un explorador, solía infiltrarse en caravanas para robar y ver que objetos de valor había, pero nosotros conocíamos a cada uno de los integrantes del circo. Por lo que fue detectado de inmediato y expulsado sin pensarlo de la caravana.

El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de muchos, "Los Cocodrilo" eran una famosa banda de asesinos y ladrones, que solían atacar a Humanos y Bestias por igual, todos nos reunimos para pensar de nuevo la situación. Pero la respuesta fue unánime, Debíamos escapar de allí antes de que nos encontrasen. Pero era demasiado tarde, no se porque pero poseía un mal presentimiento.

Esa fue la noche en que mi niñez quedo marcada para siempre, y tal vez el día en que morí por adentro.

El director estaba calmando a la multitud, se mostraba nervioso por el riesgo que estábamos a punto de correr, yo solo me aleje un poco de todos aprovechando la confusión, fui al rió para aclarar mis ideas, Mas allí observe algo tenebroso para mi. Una pequeña mancha de sangre en la orilla, era difusa, pero se denotaba que alguien había intentado salir del agua, mas al parecer no pudo lograrlo. Solo pudo tocar levemente la tierra para luego fallecer por el cansancio. Y finalmente ser arrastrado por la fuerza del rió, era lógico lo que mi mente infantil podía fraguar.

Pero podría ser cualquier cosa, no necesariamente debía ser sangre humana, podría ser animal, Bestia o Demoníaca, El color no era muy claro en la oscuridad, no tenia la suficiente luz como para esclarecer su coloración, Pero la luna era mi ambigua compañera, me ayudaba como delataba mis pasos a los demás. Al salir, pude vislumbrar una leve tonalidad roja, posiblemente era humana.

Pero mis instintos, me revelaron el hecho de que no estaba solo, a lo lejos pude divisar una sombra de alguien en una roca a lo lejano. Me asuste, era un hombre enmascarado, por su forma de vestir pude ver que era nada menos que un exterminador. Una especie de Asesino, que Limpiaban el mundo bajo un supuesto ideal de "justicia" eran peligrosos. Casi tan peligrosos como las aves de la noche. Un grupo de Asesinos Demoniacos. Eran dos grupos de temer, y que uno de sus integrantes estuviera por nuestros alrededores era algo que debía preocuparnos mas que los cocodrilos.

Corrí lo mas que pude hasta la caravana, estaban empacando al parecer, y una pequeña parte se enfocaba en conseguirme, Obra de mis padres por supuesto. No tardaron en divisarme y en tomarme en cuenta.

Mi padre estaba incluso a punto de abofetearme, por lo que el consideraba una travesura maliciosa, ya que todos sabíamos lo que podía ocurrir. Pero no tarde mucho en comentar lo del Exterminador, Su sola mención provoco un poco de pánico en algunos integrantes.

No tarde en Subirme a un lugar decente para que me escucharan, Deseaba comentar unas palabras de aliento a mi familia¡solía funcionar con los jóvenes, los adultos no podían ser tan diferentes!.

-. ¡ESCUCHEN, HEMOS PASADO POR MOMENTOS DIFICILES, HEMOS SIDO, ACOSADOS, ATACADOS, INCLUSO AMENAZADOS DE MUERTE, HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO A CADA UNA DE ESAS ACCIONES, Y NO DUDO QUE SOBREVIVIREMOS A ESTO. DEBEMOS ESTAR UNIDOS! .- grite mientras todos me miraban con estupefacción, no era un líder, pero si parte de la familia como para que mis palabras fueran tomadas en cuenta.

Las miradas de mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia, al ver que aun teníamos esperanza era lo que me daba mas valor. Yo solo sonreí al ver que era el centro de atención, Me avergoncé un poco pero solo me sentía reconfortado.

Mas el destino deseaba que esta noche la sangre del circo fuera derramada, la sensación del metal atravesando mi piel, era horrible, el dolor indescriptible, La fuerza del impacto logro lanzarme lejos de donde estaba parado.

Fue una flecha, katt me recibió en sus brazos mientras miraba horrorizada mi herida, era una flecha de tonalidad verde. Los cocodrilos nos tenían rodeados. El pánico se apodero de la zona mientras muchos caían bajo las certeras flechas. Mis padres saltaron encima mío y de Katt, intentando protegernos, pero era en vano, solo pude sentir su respiración por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Mientras yo miraba directamente a los ojos de mi madre, buscando una señal de buena suerte, me quede helado al ver que nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella no me dirigió tan solo una palabra, pero comprendía lo que me deseaba, -. Sobrevive... Debes vivir, DICK .- no sabia que ocurría, pero sus ojos estaban hablándome directamente.

Escuchaba su dulce vos, aun cuando sus labios no se movían tan solo un centímetro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, hasta que un sonido desagradable, el sonido que sale a relucir cuando el metal atraviesa al carne, opaco sus palabras. Sus ojos, anteriormente llenos de vida a pesar de la situación, cesaron de transmitir esa energía, Se habían quedado allí, estáticos, fríos, sin vida.

No pude contenerme, comencé a llorar, y con todas mis fuerzas la coloque a un lado, pude levantarme con dificultad, pero mire a mi padre en la misma situación, solo que al parecer el aun poseía un poco de vida. Sufría mientras cubría a Katt, quien estaba paralizada por lo que ocurría. Logre tomar la mano de mi padre, que solo alcanzo a mencionar la primera letra de mi nombre. "D". Antes de caer rendido ante la muerte.

Quede pasmado, solo podía ver los cuerpos de mis padres allí tendidos ante mi, Katt estaba casi en un mismo estado, pero logro reaccionar mas rápido que yo. Salio a duras penas de ese lugar para arrojarse en mi ayuda.

La mire de reojo, estaba aterrado, horrorizado pero ella aun asi se preocupaba por ayudarme, me sujeto en sus brazos mientras me arrastraba entre el campo de batalla. Pero nos rodearon, estábamos perdidos, mas un pequeño rayo de luz nos dio oportunidad, Los demonios de la familia eran muy efectivos, Entre ellos Ryu se movía sin par, Utilizando sus hilos para cortar a quien se le atravesara.

Era indetenible, y por fin un pequeño grupo estaba escapando de la tragedia, pero nada era garantizado, nos volvieron a emboscar, y esta vez era un grupo especializado en Demonios, uno a uno comenzaron a caer, Al final el ultimo demonio, La ultima Bestia, y el ultimo ser humano corrían desesperados en el bosque, escapando de tantas criaturas malignas.

Nos escondimos en una pequeña cueva, no serviría de mucho, pero allí comprendí que si ellos seguían arrastrándome terminarían por alcanzarlos. Rogué por que me abandonaran allí, que escapasen con vida, eran todo lo que me quedaba. No quería perderlos como había perdido a cientos de familiares en una sola noche.

-. ¡JAMAS, NUNCA VUELVAS A PEDIRNOS ESO! .- me gritaron, yo también era lo único que les restaba, habían perdido todo en una sola noche, no deseaban perder nada mas, pero la desgracia nos acompañaba ese día. Nos encontraron, No teníamos fuerzas para luchar u oponernos.

Pero eso no nos detendría, Nos levantamos como pudimos e hicimos lo que era necesario para sobrevivir, si íbamos a morir esa noche, moriríamos como hermanos, un demonio, una bestia y un humano. Todos como uno solo.

Ellos no se apiadaron un poco tan solo porque éramos niños, atacaban con intenciones de matar, Katt cayo herida, fue arrastrada hacia el centro del grupo. Nosotros solo podíamos mirar como esos bastardos mal nacidos, le desvestían con malas intenciones, Eran asquerosos en sus actos, Ni ryu ni yo soportaríamos que tocaran alguno de sus cabellos.

Ryu desato su lado demoníaco, jamás lo había visto asi, sus cuerdas, simples materiales de salvamento, se convirtieron en materia para la lucha, cortaban carne y huesos por igual. Pero su agotamiento no lograba el que su desempeño fuese admirable. Yo solo podía usar levemente un brazo, el otro aun estaba atravesado por la flecha. No tarde en caer victima ante el cansancio.

Pero los malditos no perdían su tiempo conmigo, Ryu estaba encima de Katt Protegiéndola, ocultando su cuerpo lastimado. Su ropa infantil estaba desgarrada. Solo cubría en las zonas mas necesarias. Pero solo un maldito trataría de tal forma a una niña de 12 años.

Me levante para ayudar a Ryu, Eran solo 5 los enemigos que restaban, en algo podía ayudar, Levante una de sus pesadas espadas, Aproveche que todos posaban su atención en Ryu, que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Alce el filoso artefacto y atravesé a uno de esos malditos.

Como deseaba todos se descuidaron de manera que ryu pudiese atacar, pero su cuerpo no podía mas, era demasiado joven, y sus habilidades eran peligrosas, ante mi, mi mejor amigo, caía muerto de cansancio. Ante los brazos de su joven amor. La mirada impactada de Katt fijada sobre el cuerpo inerte de Ryu. Esa ultima visión que pude vislumbrar de ella, corrí todo lo que pude en si dirección con intenciones de salvarla, pero ellos llegaron primero. Solo pude ver como moría bajo el filo de sus armas.

Estaba hecho, lo había perdido todo, al amor de mi joven vida, a mi mejor amigo, a mis padres, A mi familia. Todo. Podía ver como ellos se acercaban a mi, pero aunque sus armas se levantasen para darme fin, Ya estaba muerto en mi interior.

Espere el frió beso del acero tocar mi carne pero jamás llego, Solo escuche los quejidos de sufrimiento de mis atacantes. Alce la vista para verlos allí, todos tendidos sobre sus cuerpos inertes, degollados, no sabia que había ocurrido. Solo se, que al fijar mi mirada en el viento y en los árboles testigos de esta injusta masacre. Observe a aquel Exterminador que me miraba anteriormente en el rió.

Eso fue lo ultimo que pude ver, antes de perder el conocimiento. Pero ni siquiera en sueños podía estar libre de las pesadillas que viví, recordaba como moría cada uno de ellos, Bajo el acero de injustos, ninguno merecía una muerte tal, todos eran mi familia, y yo era el único sobreviviente, mis amigos, mis hermanos, mis padres. Todo, todos estaban muertos.

Desperté exaltado por mis recuerdos, mi herida estaba ardiéndome por el movimiento, no sabia donde estaba, pero el dolor de mi hombro me recordaba, que lo que había soñado era realidad, y no una horrible pesadilla.

-. ¿Por qué, que les hemos hecho para que nos hicieran eso?.- afirme mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, para que al coparse comenzaran a ceder ante el peso de la gravedad y a deslizarse lentamente por mis mejillas. Era demasiado para mi, estalle en ira, no sabia donde estaba pero destroce el lugar, lo que había vivido me dolió demasiado como para simplemente quedarme quieto en una cama, tan solo recordando a mis amados caídos.

Era difícil, pero en su ira el joven Jamás se percataba de los ojos que estaban fijos en el, le examinaban, no le juzgaban ni le reprochaban el destruir el sitio de descanso que tan arbitrariamente le entregaron.

Comprendían su dolor, muchos de ellos habían pasado por lo mismo, por eso no impedían que lo hiciera, era mejor descargar la ira que almacenarla. Ya que corrompería su alma. Como lo ha hecho con muchas personas en el mundo.

-. ¿Dime, tan horrible fue su experiencia? .- agrego un anciano de tosca figura, su cabello estaba ya curtido por la edad de un blanco color, poseía un gran bigote, al parecer distintivo de el, a su lado, una pequeña de unos 15 años, miraba al chico descargarse, le miraba con tristeza, ya que ella había hecho lo mismo cuando su madre murió. Entendía su dolor, deseaba ir a calmarle, pero las reglas no le permitían tener contacto con alguien que no fuese oficialmente miembro de la familia de los Exterminadores.

-. Ha pasado por un momento agonizante, para cuando llegue al lugar sus amigos habían sido asesinados, no pude salvarlos, falle en mi misión, en la misión de los exterminadores .- comento un hombre enmascarado, su traje negro imponía miedo de solo mirarle, a su hombro había un pequeño roedor, un murciélago, dormía apaciblemente en los hombros de su amo.

-. ¡No puedes salvarlos a todos, Bruce! Eres solo un hombre, tus habilidades son sorprendentes, pero ellos eran demasiados y muy bien organizados, Los tomaron por sorpresa, de haber estado preparados, hubieran sobrevivido muchos. Tal vez con perdidas, pero habrían sobrevivido la mayoría, .- Afirmo el anciano mientras miraba al chico calmarse y caer sobre sus rodillas, su herida por la actividad se había abierto nuevamente, era hora de tomar medidas con este chico.

-. Bruce, Bárbara, ustedes dos serán sus contactos iniciales, cariño cura sus heridas, Bruce, verifica si esta dispuesto a unirse a nosotros, si no lo desea, le alimentaremos y dejaremos libre. .- Afirmo el viejo mientras miraba al joven sin vacilar de su decisión.

-. Padre, ha perdido todo en el mundo, si lo dejáramos irse, podría morir a manos de quien sabe quien, he incluso podría ir al cuartel de los cocodrilos, es una locura .- Comento la pelirroja mientras recogía sus artilugios médicos.

-. Bárbara, sabes bien que los exterminadores no tomamos prisioneros, si el no quiere estar aquí a voluntad, no tenemos derecho a encarcelarlo, no somos ningún grupo político, solo ellos hacen las cosas en contra de la voluntad de las personas .- Afirmo el hombre de negro mientras veía a su discípula con frialdad, no porque detestara su pregunta, sino porque era su mirada usual. Al parecer había pasado por una experiencia similar a la del joven en la habitación.

Ella callo ante su respuesta, era claro que no podían obligarlo, pero debían actuar rápido o sino se desangraría por la gravedad de su herida. Apresuraron su paso y entraron en la habitación, El joven reacciono con rapidez.

Poseía buenos reflejos, mas sus heridas aletargaban sus reacciones, se alejo de ellos apartándose en la pared, solo hasta que reconoció al hombre enmascarado.

-. Has... salvado mi vida... ¿por qué... PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE MORIR ALLI CON MIS AMIGOS? .- Exclamo algo molesto por aun estar vivo y ser atormentado por sus visiones.

-. No es mi estilo el dejar morir a alguien así, Los exterminadores estamos para ayudar al necesitado, solo era una persona, por mucho que intente no puedo estar en muchos sitios a la vez, intente impedir que ocurriera pero... Bueno, Solo debo decirte una cosa, Lo hecho, hecho esta, podemos ayudarte a superarlo, a ser mejor, a ser alguien hábil y fuerte, puedes unirte a nosotros, es decisión tuya. .- exclamo rudamente el hombre enmascarado, la sutileza no era su fuerte, ir directo al grano era algo normal para el, no importa cuanto lastimaran sus palabras.

-. ¡BATMAN!... ha pasado por un terrible momento, todos aquí lo hemos pasado, Se que estas molesto por no haber podido salvar a toda su familia, pero no es excusa ser tan brusco. .- agrego la joven pelirroja. Ocultaba su rostro con una mascara pero sus ojos estaban libres para demostrarle al chico que no deseaba lastimarlo.

-. Disculpa al hombre murciélago, lo regañaría por su nombre, pero no esta permitido mencionarlo mientras halla un desconocido presente, .- comento la chica mientras quitaba los vendajes del confundido joven.

-. Por.. que no, pueden mencionar su nombre, Porque me ayudan, pensé... que los exterminadores eran asesinos despiadados .- comento adolorido Dick mientras ella cambiaba vendajes y comenzaba a limpiar el polvo y la madera de la herida.

-. Esa, imagen es distribuida al mundo, por las personas a quien no les agrada nuestro trabajo, somos justicieros, eliminamos a los injustos del mundo, todo aquel que haga sufrir a las personas injustamente. Es exterminado por nosotros, los reinos temiendo nuestras acciones, nos dieron esa fama .- agrego el hombre murciélago mientras miraba directamente al chico.

-. Y el nombre es cosa de honor, familia y respeto, nuestro nombre es lo único que nos queda, solo nuestros cercanos lo conocen, y pueden pronunciarlo, es cosa del grupo .- afirmo la joven mientras penetraba la piel del chico con aguja e hilo para suturar la herida.

-. Batgirl, es hora de irnos, joven, debes pensarlo bien, no podemos darte mas datos de nuestra "organización" eres libre de irte, solo debes pedirlo y se te curara, y liberara cuando estés listo, .- Agrego Batman mientras salía del sitio, lo ultimo lo explicaría la joven pelirroja.

-. Se que es difícil, has perdido a tu familia, eso jamás nadie te lo podrá negar, duele, todos aquí hemos sido victimas de la misma penuria, en distintos niveles claro, pero lo hemos superado, y ahora todos somos como una gran familia, Jamás pedimos ser un reemplazo para tus familiares. Pero si te unes a nosotros, jamás estarás solo de nuevo, Yo en lo personal prometo siempre estar a tu lado. Además, te ayudaremos a vengarte te lo prometo .- agrego ella mientras otorgaba un suave beso en su mejilla, y salía de allí algo sonrojada por la forma en que el la miraba. Fue así que la puerta se cerro y el se quedo allí pensando.

3 meses enteros pasaron, y el aun no daba muestras de haber aceptado la propuesta, era obvio que estaba indeciso, pero ya debía tomar una decisión, su herida estaba cerrada, era hora de que se marchara.

Era ya de noche, y aun estaba despierto, era lógico, sabia que lo miraban, De hecho esperaba a sus visitantes.

Mas en sus sueños la respuesta estaba clara, ellos solo deseaban lo mejor para el, y su pasado jamás podría ser cambiado. El solo comprendió que era lo mejor. Se alzo ante ellos al entrar, y comento en voz baja. -. Acepto .-

Era una nueva familia, y debía aceptarla. Mas el transcurso de los meses pasaban con rapidez, y estos se convertían en años, Había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros. En el campo de entrenamiento se había vuelto alguien, frió, serio, concentrado, Su nombre ahora era conocido por todos, Y todos le entregaban sus nombres al tener confianza.

Bárbara fue la primera, en muchos sentidos, le recordaba mucho a Katt, actuaba de la misma forma, Lo único que faltaba era alguien a quien darle el puesto de Ryu, pero nadie actuaba como el. Con el tiempo se resigno y dejo atrás su pasado, mas jamás lo olvidaría.

Dejo de comparar a Bárbara con Katt, y se forjo nuevas metas, Ahora poseía un romance con ella. Su padre, Gourdon decidió que dadas las circunstancias, era la hora de que el joven tomara su nombre de guerrero. Se le convoco al cumplir sus 6 años de entrenamiento.

La sala era oscura, tenebrosa, pero así debía serlo, entraría un chico dolido con el mundo, y saldría de allí un guerrero, dispuesto a darle muerte a los injustos.

-. CUAL ES TU NOMBRE, APRENDIZ .- comento el viejo Gourdon, ante el quizás futuro esposo de Bárbara.

-. DICK... DICK GRAYSON, SEÑOR .- comento mientras se arrodillaba ante los 3 grandes del consejo.

Las llamas tomaron el salón, iluminándolo en los lugares precisos. Dando a conocer a los 3 grandes del lugar.

Gourdon, el líder pensativo y táctico de los exterminadores, Era el mas importante del lugar, el fue el fundador de todo. El junto con Alfred, protector de Bruce, Medico y expendedor de armas en la zona. Eran los mas grandes del lugar, Mas alfred, era alguien que solo prefería mantenerse al margen.

Bruce, Líder de los asesinos, era el mas fuerte de todos, y el emblema de muchos, Batman era su nombre de guerrero, Su animal preferido, En parte era el entrenador y el participe de muchas misiones, era el mas confiable del lugar. Pronto estaría por expandirse al otro lado del mundo, donde los exterminadores no han podido llegar a dar ayuda.

Celina, Asesina al mando del 3 batallón de los exterminadores, nombre de guerrera CATWOMAN, es alguien de dura procedencia, es la líder de una gran cantidad de chicas, que suelen admirarla por ser igual de poderosa en algunas áreas que su pareja Batman, al igual que Bruce, ella esta por expandir el grupo a un lugar del mundo donde se les necesite.

No era un grupo político, ni buscábamos un mundo mejor, pero la expansión era necesaria por varios motivos, si la base fuese encontrada, seria atacada por múltiples reinos, si todos murieran, allí terminaría todo, mas si fueran varias bases, el movimiento continuaría sin riesgos.

-. Has escogido tu camino, tienes ya 18 años, sufriste lo mismo que nosotros, eres uno con todos, y ahora tu nombre de exterminador saldrá a la luz, dinos ahora como se llamara el nuevo justiciero, que formara parte de nuestra familia .- comento con voz fría Gourdon.

-. SEÑOR, mi nombre... de Guerrero será... ROBIN... que los que derraman sangre inocente perezcan en mis garras, que su ultima visión sea mi pecho tan rojo como la sangre... y que su mirada de terror ceda ante mi justicia, LA JUSTICIA DE LOS EXTERMINADORES .- afirmo mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad para tomar su nuevo uniforme.

Los minutos pasaron y el salía de las sombras, cubierto de negro por completo, su rostro ahora atrás de un pequeño antifaz, su cabello largo hasta los hombros, Y en su Pecho un par de alas color rojo. Era el único rasgo de un petirrojo que poseía.

-. ¿Extraña elección, Los petirrojos son famosos por ser coloridos, porque el traje negro...querido? .- comento Celina mientras miraba al chico con ojos curiosos, era alguien atractivo para ella, aunque Bruce fuese el hombre de su vida.

-. El petirrojo de mi madre, esa hermosa ave colorida, es un preciado recuerdo que no deseo destruir, Prefiero esta versión lúgubre, que representa mi dolor por el pasado, Solo deseo el nombre por Honor a toda mi familia circense caída. Mi arma, Un bastón, y Shuriken, señores y señorita. .-

-. Que así sea, Robin, tu primera misión esta clara, tu visión esta fija en un solo horizonte, se que tu maestro bruce ha influenciado mucho en ti, BATGIRL, SPEEDY, acompáñenlo a su primera misión. .-

La sonrisa en su rostro estuvo iluminada, Gourdon era amante de la venganza... era lógico que su primera misión fuese solo una. Los cocodrilos. Fue así como 3 jóvenes se marcharon de allí, con una sola meta en sus vidas, asesinar injustos.

**_ SU TRAJE ES COMO EL DE NIGHTWING PERO EN VEZ DE UN HALCON AZUL, TIENE UN PETIRROJO COMPLETAMENTE ROJO SANGRE EN EL PECHO._**


	2. Raven Chapter 01

_**Hola como estan aqui lectores asiduos de la comuna de espero que les valla de maravilla y que los estudios no sean una constante presion en sus vidas. **_

**_Antes que nada agradesco a los lectores que se han tomado su tiempo en escribir un review, pues a los que me han hecho peticiones, solo les pido que tengan paciencia. Con el transcurrir del tiempo ire agregando algunas de sus ideas. Pero por ahora los primeros capitulos de la historia, que ya tiene toda la base y trama escrita y dividida en 26 capitulos._**

**_Esta progresando lentamente, mientras ustedes motiven mas con sus reviews mas pronto escribire y por supuesto actualizare. Cabe mencionar, que los primeros 5 capitulos son como un minifiction, de cada personaje de los titanes, Como dije primero introducire a Robin, luego a Raven en este capitulo, Despues a Cyborg posteriormente Beast Boy y claro aunque no me agrade mucho Starfire. Los capitulos pasan independientemente uno del otro._**

**_Ocurren todos al mismo tiempo,en distintos lugares del mundo alterno que he creado, cabe notar que si han visto es un mundo totalmente creado por mi, salvo que tomando siempre lo mas bajo del ser humano, mostrandolo y escribiendolo en estos fic. No para promoverlos, sino para que no se olvide de lo que es capas el ser humano._**

**_ADVIERTO, que si han pensado que el primer capitulo era agresivo, y algo pasado de tono, el de RACHEL no es LA ECEPCION, de hecho es mucho mas agresivo que el de DICK, incluyenda bastante desagradables para algunos. Como dije no apoyo lo que escribo, mas no me permito olvidar lo que un ser humano puede hacer para herir a otros._**

**_Una ultima aclaracion, las parejas vendran principalmente a partir del capitulo 13 a 14 ya que los primeros encuentros son bastante movidos. Principalmente pense en hacer una seriede fics que, tuviese la misma estructura de un anime o una serie animada. Ya que he visto muy pocos de ellos en la pagina. Algunos son buenos, pero se basan mas en el hecho del sufrimiento de la pareja. Que enel desenlace de la historia. No digo que la historia sea unica yoriginal.Pero les pido paciencia ya quela pienso hacer como si fuese primero una serie de accion y violencia. ( muy tipo elfen lied ) luego de quedesenlaze todoy los personajes ya comienzen a convivir entre ellos, es que comenzaran los capitulos con toques romanticos. Pienso poner de todas las parejas, pero dependiendo de las peticiones y claro mi gusto personal que ya muchos saben cual es. Se lleve el desenlaze. _**

**_SIN MAS QUE DECIR, AÑADOLO MAS FASTIDIOSO DE ESCRIBIR FICS._**

**_LOS CARACTERES Y PERSONAJES DE DC COMICS, CREADOS POR MARV WOLFMAN ( TEEN TITANS ) NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FICTION ES REALIZADO SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO. _**

_**Capitulo II **_

_**Guerrera**_

La noche, es mi aliada, mi mejor amiga, la única que he tenido en mucho tiempo, es quien me protege del enemigo, es quien cubre mis pasos, solo en ella confió. Es el camino de un asesino.

Mi vida a sido una lucha desde que puedo recordar, Solía vivir para ello, mi padre, un famoso terrateniente, poderoso, indetenible. Todo un demonio. Era aun temido entre los de nuestra especie.

Mi madre, una sacerdotisa, callo bajo su influjo cuando su templo estuvo en desgracia, consumida por el dolor, cayo presa de las malas intenciones de un demonio. Quedo embarazada. Su producto, Una niña mitad demonio, mitad humano. En mi sangre corría una posible tragedia para quien se vinculara conmigo. Eso es lo que mi padre siempre me recordaba.

-. ¡Rachel... Siempre recuerdalo, me perteneces... tu alma, tu sangre, incluso tu cuerpo material son parte de mi. Son míos, Siempre debes mantenerte fiel a tu padre, es el camino de los demonios, SIEMPRE UNIDOS! .- mencionaba el gran demonio cada vez que pudiese verle.

Jamás supe su nombre real, Se autodenominaba Trigon, y muchas otras cosas, pero era mi padre, mi madre murió hace mucho, a manos de un desconocido. No la olvidaría jamás... solo la pude conocer por 9 años, pero ella era lo mas hermoso que viví en mi trágica infancia.

Jamás aprobaría el camino que he tomado ahora... No quería que fuese un arma, Y ahora, por ordenes de mi padre, espero en la oscuridad, junto con el batallón de "aves de la noche", asesinos entrenados para ser silenciosos en todo sentido. Pero por alguna razón, en el momento de presión. A mi mente llegan esos lejanos recuerdos de mi niñez. Lo único hermoso de mi vida.

El invierno era mi época favorita, solíamos estar mi madre y yo todo el día sentadas bajo un techo calido, acogedor, solíamos leer mucho, me instruía en las habilidades de la naturaleza, y en su mas poderosa expresión. La magia. Desgraciadamente, toda estaba prohibida para mi. Ella no deseaba que terminara como ella.

Prisionera en un templo, sirviendo siempre a cualquiera que osara tomarlo como suyo. Las sacerdotisas estaban condenadas por una ley de muerte, Jamás podrían salir del templo o serian perseguidas por, Bestias, Demonios, Humanos. Muchos les temían por sus terribles habilidades. Por lo que todas las razas de muchos reinos las rechazaban.

Mas sin embargo, dentro de los templos. Todas las sacerdotisas eran como hermanas, no importa su credo, raza, sexo o reino. Todas y todos poseían la misma maldición encima. Por que luchar entre ellos cuando el mundo entero ya estaba en su contra; Vivian siempre bajo el poder de alguien cada vez mas poderoso y ambicioso que el anterior.

Aquel que dominara el templo en su exterior, seria dueño de todas las mujeres y hombres de allí adentro. Podría disponer de ellos como quisiera, mi madre siempre me escondía en una pequeña guarida. Donde los niños de los "Hechiceros" se resguardaban de las miradas maliciosas de sus amos.

Los peor tratados eran los hombres, eran muchas veces torturados por siquiera atreverse a alzar la vista. Una muy mal interpretación siempre Egocéntrica por parte de los amos. Daban a creer que los chicos adeptos a la magia, eran mas poderosos que las mujeres. Por lo que les torturaban constantemente para mantenerlos a raya.

-. Imbeciles, la magia no distingue sexo ni edad. Todos somos igual de poderosos que el resto, .- siempre decía mi madre, pero jamás era escuchada. Era mujer, odiaba que la tratasen así por ser mujer.

Menospreciada, y muy maltratada por muchos amos. A veces deseaba devorarlos y desenmascararme. Salir de mi guarida y asesinarlos de forma cruel por tratar así a mi madre.

Pero ella siempre sabia como mantenerse con dignidad ante las palabras denigrantes de esos bastardos. Jamás bajaba su mirada, y mantenía su frente en alto hasta que se marcharan.

Allí era cuando los niños salíamos de la guarida para curar por lo general a los hombres, Entre ellos había un chico de 13 años, Ya reconocido por el amo como adulto, No sabia su nombre de nacimiento, Pero le colocamos el nombre de un ángel. Jericho . Era un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y gran sonrisa.

Esbelto, alto, y muy amable con todos, fue descubierto por que me había retrasado para entrar a la guarida, intentaba aprender a usar magia sin permiso de mi madre. Por lo que me había escondido, y no escuche la campana de advertencia para cuando el amo se acercaba. Jericho me encontró y me tomo en sus brazos, nunca había sido tocada por un chico, mi madre no lo permitía.

Pero el se arriesgo y me tomo en sus brazos, corrió todo lo que pudo a pesar de que mi madre podría reprocharle luego el haberme tocado, mas sin preocuparle se dirigió hacia ella. Por alguna razón no hablaba, pero las mayores solían entenderle a la perfección. Mi madre lloro por la decisión del joven Jericho. Su castigo seria severo por ser varón. Mas si es un supuesto descendiente de hechiceros.

Abrió un armario y me arrojo a dentro, se coloco al lado de mi madre y tomo su mano, así se haría pasar por su hijo. Ella le miraba adolorida, ya que el amo sabría que el se estaba ocultando. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una serie de soldados, y nuestro amo furibundo por el retraso de Arella.

-. ARELLA; A QUE DEMO... ya veo... has estado escondiendo un niño... por eso tu retraso... intentabas esconder su presencia de mi. Ya veo, siempre tan desafiante como esperaba, .- comento el anciano mientras miraba con repugnancia a Jericho.

Tomo su rostro... lo apretó como si quisiera romperle el cráneo. Jericho no emitió un sonido para expresar su dolor. No deseaba transmitir su vos a alguien tan malvado como el.

-. Dicen que es de mala suerte el golpear a una hechicera, por lo que será tu hijo Arella, quien pagué las consecuencias de tus actos... ASI APRENDERAS A MANTENER LAS PIERNAS CERRADAS .- grito mientras arrojaba contra la pared al chico como si fuese solo un trozo de papel.

Mi madre reacciono de inmediato, intento ayudarle pero fue capturada al instante, no importa cuanto se lo implorara al amo, este no cedía ante su brutalidad. Golpeaba al chico una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se cansara.

2 horas habían pasado, Jericho estaba inconsciente, sangrando y en muy mal estado, todos los soldados le habían golpeado a placer hasta cansarse. Todos hasta el ultimo de ellos, y yo solo podía ver como su sangre salpicaba las hermosas paredes del templo.

Estaba aterrada, mientras le golpeaban el miraba de vez en cuando en dirección al armario, y solía darme aun en su circunstancia, una hermosa sonrisa. Deseaba salir de allí, pero el castigo de Jericho seria mucho peor si me descubrieran. Lloraba a pesar de todo. Era la primera vez que derramaba lagrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento por un chico.

Al final el amo se canso de golpearlo junto con sus guardias, ordeno que se marcharan y el se acerco desafiante a mi madre, que lloraba al igual que yo por el estado de Jericho. El bastardo tomo su rostro con rudeza e intento besarla.

Por supuesto mi madre se negó, recibiendo de inmediato una cachetada del furibundo hombre. Del impacto le arrojo al suelo, y grito a las victimas de su brutalidad -. ESPERO QUE LA PROXIMA VES SEAS MAS, CARIÑOSA CONMIGO, O EL CASTIGO DE TU HIJO SERA LA MUERTE, MAÑANA ABRIRAS LAS PIERNAS PARA MI, TE GUSTE O NO .- comento el maldito mientras salía de la habitación y posteriormente del templo.

Al marcharse salí disparada en dirección a mi madre, ella solo me miro con una gran sonrisa, al golpearla el destino de su amo estaba ya contado en pocos pasos, posiblemente moriría en la noche por la maldición que le impuso. Mas cuando ella me miro de nuevo enfureció por haberle desobedecido.

Me golpeo en la mejilla, Jamás me había golpeado, era la primera vez en mi vida que conocía el dolor físico, ya conocía el dolor del alma, lo experimentaba cada vez que los varones eran torturados para amedrentar a las hechiceras de revelarse.

-. VISTE LO QUE HAS CAUSADO .- grito mientras saltaba y corría hacia Jericho para ayudarle. Me había olvidado de el al mirar a mi madre ser golpeada, desde el armario fue horrenda la situación de Jericho, pero al verlo de cerca me percate de que fue aun peor.

Su cuerpo sangraba por varias heridas causadas por los clavos que poseían las armaduras de los guerreros. Su piel estaba desgarrada, en algunos lugares me horrorice de que podía ver la carne al descubierto.

Así de brutal fue su "ajusticiamiento" por ser varón. Y mas por ser hijo de hechiceras, no pude soportarlo y llore de nuevo, mas esta vez no había nada que me lo impidiese y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude a esconderme en el enorme templo. Las horas pasaron, la noche me cubrió con su manto, las estrellas eran las únicas testigos de mi dolor, de mis lagrimas. Y así fue toda la noche hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté cuando escuche el canto madrugador de las aves, el tiempo había pasado volando mientras yo estaba llorando, Jericho... mi madre, hoy el amo vendría a tomarla por la fuerza, debía hacer algo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el salón principal. Mas me encontré con una sorpresa.

Los soldados no custodiaban las puertas del templo. Se habían marchado, al parecer un enemigo desconocido les agarro desprevenidos en la capital, y todas las fuerzas fueron a la batalla. Era la maldición de mi madre funcionando a la perfección. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Todo había terminado por ahora. Éramos libres hasta que alguien mas descubriera y tomara el templo como suyo. En mi inocencia infantil pensé que las cosas solo iban a mejorar a partir de ahora.

Llegue al cuarto con ánimos de ver la cara de mi madre, pero de nuevo me encontré con una escena de mal lucir. Jericho aun estaba mal herido, de nuevo le había olvidado, voltee algo apenada por mi forma de ser hacia mi madre, y de nuevo me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de recibir una bofetada de su parte.

Pero esta vez no sabia el porque, le mire desconcertada, que le sucedía a mi madre, y fue cuando le vi llorar desconsolada.

-. ¡Ves lo que has causado... por tu culpa alguien inocente esta sufriendo de esta forma, todo... TODO POR QUE ME DESOBEDECISTE, MIRALO, CASI DIO SU VIDA POR TI... y para colmo, en vez de ayudarme y tomar la responsabilidad de tus acciones, huyes, escapaste de todo como los cobardes que nos encerraron aquí, te olvidaste de tu familia, responsabilidades, y la deuda que tienes para con este chico! .- comento molesta por mis ultimas acciones.

Estaba pasmada, en cierta manera tenia mucha razón, había sido desconsiderada, pero a fin y a cabo era una niña de 9 años, no sabia a la perfección lo que era la responsabilidad. Mas ella pensaba que era hora de que aprendiera de una vez por todas que las acciones siempre tienen consecuencias, sean buenas o malas.

Y lo aprendí de la peor forma, ella me miro aun triste y miro a Jericho de reojo... ella no creía lo que iba a hacer, pero lo hizo, solo así creía ella que yo comprendería el valor de una vida.

-. ¡Rachel... por el poder que me otorga ser tu madre, te designo ahora, como futura esposa mágica de Jericho, Estarás ligada a el con un lazo de magia. Solo la muerte podrá separarlos, Solo así estando con el día y noche, aprenderás que una vida es responsabilidades que debemos aprender a acarrear. Ahora estas casada mágicamente Rachel! .- agrego mientras tomaba mi mano y colocaba el hechizo de matrimonio mágico.

A diferencia del matrimonio normal, El matrimonio mágico es solo una unión temporal, que reúne a dos personas con un motivo especifico, en este caso estaría cerca de un desconocido y le cuidaría mientras se curaba, ayudándole a recuperarse, y en el transcurso descubrir el valor de una vida. Al terminar mi objetivo, el lazo se rompería y el matrimonio concluiría.

Tome mi castigo sin reprochar, me lo merecía, debía ahora cuidar de el hasta que mejorase, y quien sabe, tal vez seria el mismo quien me enseñara lo que puede costar una vida.

Era un trabajo arduo, cansado, muchas veces asqueroso, sus heridas eran brutales, y era la primera vez que las veía tan de cerca, debía limpiarlas, desinfectarlas con magia y colocarles nuevos vendajes. Claro que el matrimonio entre el y yo estaba estrictamente vigilado por mi madre.

Cuando el debía ir al baño se me obligaba a salir de la habitación, mujeres mayores que yo se encargaban de esa tarea. Con el tiempo cuando el mejoraba, pude acceder un poco a ciertas zonas algo prohibidas, Su torso desde sus hombros hasta su ombligo era lo que podía observar. Pasaron 3 meses y el mejoraba enormemente, como era natural, me tome el "matrimonio" muy a pecho.

Como niña me estaba enamorando de el, Siempre a pesar del dolor que sin desearlo a veces le causaba, el solo me entregaba una sonrisa. Mi madre comenzó a vigilarnos un poco mas, ya que en algunas ocasiones, llegaba al punto en que cuando debía ir al baño, era yo quien insistía en ayudarlo.

-. ¡Es mi tarea el ayudarlo en todo! .-, añadía sin preocuparme de lo que pensaran los demás, pero mi madre solo me dirigía una mirada matadora, y eso bastaba para calmar mis ánimos. Siempre refunfuñaba en las afueras de la habitación, allí solía hablar con otra niña de mi edad. Su nombre no era revelado por que ella no lo deseaba, solo quería ser llamada, Jinx.

-. ¡NO es justo¿Jinx, es mi esposo, así sea por un tonto lazo mágico, soy su esposa mágica, yo debería ayudarlo a bañarse? .- agregue mientras bufaba molesta en la puerta.

-.!Sabes, creo que estas mirando esto desde el lado equivocado! .- agrego la joven de pelo rosado.

-. ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunte algo curiosa de su respuesta.

-. ¡Tu no eres aun mayor para ver legalmente a un chico sin ropa, Además el matrimonio mágico no involucra ese tipo de acciones, Es para aprender una lección, no estas realmente casada con el, solo vinculada, la verdad es que no es un matrimonio verdadero Rachel!. .- pregono la joven de rosado cabello mientras miraba a una molesta compañera.

-. ¡LO SE!... ¡pero es que!... ¡bueno!... ¡no se, tengo curiosidad de acuerdo, no se porque nos alejan tanto de los varones en esa área¿no creo que seamos tan distintos sabes? .- comente Emocionada de admitir mi curiosidad natural.

-. ¡DETENTE¡si... no pongas mas leña al fuego entendido¡TAMBIEN; tengo curiosidad, pero las reglas no permiten que lo hagamos hasta tener 17 años!. ¡CUANDO... lleguemos a esa edad lo sabremos si!. ¡PUNTO Y FINAL a esta conversación!... ¡NOS METERAS EN PROBLEMAS RACHEL! .- comento nerviosa Jinx por la platica. Era normal el tener curiosidad, mas era un tema algo escabroso para nuestra edad.

Estaba a punto de decir mi ultimo comentario cuando las puertas se abrieron, me asuste pensando que pudiera ser mi madre, mas me sorprendí de saber que era Jericho quien por fin podía caminar, a Duras penas. Pero caminaba.

Me miro directamente, sus grandes ojos de verdusco color se clavaron en los míos, cuando lo hizo mi corazón se detuvo por la emoción, y creo que morí por pocos segundos cuando de nuevo me sonreía dulcemente. Demostrando que estaba por fin fuera de peligro. Me sentía en el cielo. A mis 9 años me había enamorado de Jericho, un Chico mayor que yo por apenas 4 años.

Pero mi alegría duro poco, en medio de mis sueños comprendí lentamente, que una vida no tenia valor alguno, nadie en el mundo podía darle precio a algo tan único. Sonreí por ello, estaba contenta, había descubierto mi meta.

Mas mi corazón se rompió casi de inmediato, vi la verdad poco a poco, mire mi mano buscando el anillo mágico, y lo vi desaparecer con rapidez de ella. Se había acabado el hechizo, había cumplido al fin su meta.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente mientras intentaba reprimir mis lagrimas, pero no pude, llore por perder el enlace que me unía a Jericho. Al menos para mi significaba algo mas que una simple unión mágica. Yo en mi inocencia, había jurado que estaba casada realmente con el.

Jericho se sorprendió por mi reacción, y se acerco a mi para consolar mi llanto, detrás de el mi madre miraba apenada por mi dolor, sabia que era duro, pero que pronto lo superaría, se acerco a Jericho y le pidió que me llevase al Jardín

Fui con el tomando su mano, estaba nerviosa, a veces se tambaleaba mucho, como si fuese a caerse, pero era todo lo contrario, iba moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si estuviese cantando una canción y llevando el ritmo con su cuerpo.

A medida que caminábamos, las mujeres mayores le veían sonrojadas por algo, pensé que era por que los dos estábamos tomados de la mano.

Pero no pude descifrarlo, por alguna razón comencé a creer que Jericho era alguien muy popular entre las mujeres, sobretodo las mayores. Me enojaba el saber que tenia una competencia fuerte sobre mi primer amor.

Todo el camino mire con malos ojos a las mayores, siempre se detenían a su lado y suspiraban de manera cursi, algunas solo cerraban sus ojos y se sonrojaban mientras el pasaba. Estaba molesta, todo el camino me pareció kilométrico cuando eran tan solo 100 metros hasta el jardín.

Allí el vio un pequeño pozo que teníamos en medio del jardín, dentro de el los peces saltaban esperando ser alimentados por alguna alma caritativa. Al lado del pozo había una pequeña arboleda, que cubría una zona de 14 metros alrededor del mismo incluyendo el pozo. Bajo el una canasta con trozos de pan esperaba para ser arrojada lentamente a los peces.

Nos sentamos en la arboleda para recibir su fresca sombra, yo estaba sonrojada y a la vez sorprendida, porque era la primera ves que todos nos dejaban así. Solo el y yo, incluso mi madre no estaba merodeando la zona. Por lo que estaba emocionada de simplemente estar con el.

Mas el me miro y me sonreía como acostumbraba, se acerco a mi, sus labios se aproximaron a mi como si fuesen a darme mi primer beso, me sonroje, pero estaba emocionada, cerré mis ojos y espere que nuestros labios se tocaran, pero nunca ocurrió, abrí mis ojos para ver que sucedía y me encontré que el solo se había inclinado para tomar un poco de pan para los peces.

Me avergoncé, rogué por que el no me hubiese notado, pero me sentía tonta, Mas su mano se aferro a la mía con dulzura, y en ella deposito un poco de migajas, comprendí lo que deseaba de inmediato, los dos comenzamos a alimentar a los peces con tranquilidad. Estaba relajada, casi al punto de que el sueño comenzara a invadir mi cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que estaba tan concentrada en una acción, estaba tan enfocada que mi mente quedo en blanco, no corría ninguna emoción por mi, solo estaba allí relajada y concentrada en una acción tan sencilla.

Fue allí cuando le vi recostarse, pensé que sus heridas le molestaban un poco y que deseaba dormir, aun así estaba totalmente en blanco, y fue cuando escuche lo mas hermoso en mi corta vida. Su voz, podía escuchar su voz, estaba cantando dulcemente, jamás había escuchado tal melodía, era suave, calmada y relajante.

Su belleza era tal, que un ruiseñor se postraría y pediría perdón por ensuciar el ambiente con su canto, fue allí cuando mire que las mayores comenzaron a rodearnos con un tono sonrojado. De inmediato mis celos me sacaron de concentración. Y les mire de mala cara, el estaba cantando para mi, por que ellas tenían que venir a entrometerse. Y fue allí que me di cuenta. Que su vos de nuevo desapareció, aun cuando sus labios se movían yo no podía escucharlo. Mire a las mayores y observe que estaban en trance, por eso el sonrojo en algunas de ellas, la presión sanguínea en su rostro y por supuesto mejillas, aumentaba logrando que apareciese ese delatador rojo en ellas.

Por fin logre comprender, para escuchar la vos de Jericho, había que tener una mente despejada, libre de cualquier pensamiento, sentimiento y sensación. Para poder escuchar su vos y regocijarse en el alma por su melodía. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre, pero mil y un pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, fue cuando entendí el porque me dio migajas para alimentar a los peces. Mi mente se relajaría al no tener mas meta que alimentarlos, El sonido del viento en la arboleda, el correr del agua cuando los peces se movieran eran relajantes naturales. Tome migajas y comencé a alimentarlos, al pasar el tiempo logre mi resultado. Escuchar de nuevo su voz. Fue así como con las demás mujeres del templo incluidas las niñas y algunos hombres que disfrutaban el calmarse con su canto. Me deje llevar y me quede allí hasta que terminara.

Por 2 semanas era una delicia el escucharlo, solía apurarme para no perderme nada, y sin darme cuenta se me hizo un habito, con rapidez me olvide del estado del templo. Y eso seria lo ultimo hermoso que pude recordar del mismo.

Al día siguiente desperté por un fuerte sonido, un nuevo amo reclamaba el templo como suyo, por lo que en manera de celebrar destruía lo que se le atravesase, creando con la madera de los árboles, un cuartel general. -. ¡Refugiados! .- exclamo mi madre, mientras que miraba a las niñas y niños asustada. Esa misma noche convoco a una asamblea general nadie podía faltar.

Jericho y yo estuvimos allí juntos lado a lado, fue el quien me tomo la mano con rapidez, y me miraba con una sonrisa, me sonroje, pensé que el sentía lo mismo por mi. Pero no fue así mi madre nos miro y me asuste, intente soltar su mano pero el no me lo permitió. Ella se alzo y hablo con rapidez.

-. ¡HERMANAS, HERMANOS... estamos en una grave situación, la guerra se nos avecina, los amos son refugiados, escapan de la mano de alguien poderoso, y en su estupidez motivada por el miedo. Han creado campamento en las afueras del templo!. .- comento mientras miraba a todos por igual. Estaba molesta porque ella ya sabia lo que le esperaba.

-. ¡Yo viví eso hace 10 años, mi templo natal fue destruido, y fui sometida por un demonio, trayendo consigo a mi amada Rachel, La amo, y siempre la amare¡es lo único hermoso de aquella dolorosa época! .- agrego mientras bajo su voz y la mirada al suelo por lo que iba a decir.

-.!Debemos luchar!... ¡matarlos¡y no dejar rastro de que estuvieron aquí! .- comento mientras los presentes se alzaban asustados por su ofrecimiento. Muchos cuchicheaban a escondidas, hasta que alguien hablo por la comunidad y se opuso a su proposición.

-.!COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRNOS ESO, SABIENDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ACARREARIA! .- comento mientras se acercaba desafiante a mi madre. Mas ella le miro con repudio y se acerco a el comentándole lo que les esperaba.

-. ¡Entiendo, entonces moriremos y sufriremos a manos de hombres desesperados, .- expreso de forma fría dejando a todos asustados por sus palabras.

-.!A QUE TE REFIERES, SOLO SON NUEVOS AMOS! .- agrego alguien entre el publico pero mi madre no tardo en responder.

-. ¡SON REFUGIADOS, están escapando de un poderoso enemigo, probablemente Demonios o bestias, o incluso un ejercito humano de gran tamaño¡Están desesperados y tomaron el templo como refugio. Ya he vivido esto una sola vez. Son hombres carcomidos por el miedo a la muerte, Violaran a las mujeres en búsqueda de una ultima satisfacción, No les interesa su edad, violaran a las niñas por igual!. .- expreso molesta al recordar su mala experiencia.

La comunidad se asusto de sus palabras, sabían que podía ocurrir, si estaban tan desesperados como ella pensaba, algunas jóvenes fueron casi atacadas en la entrada del templo. De no ser por la ley de que la primera noche los hombres debían armar el campamento hubiesen atacado de inmediato.

-. ¡En la guerra, y la desesperación, es que se ve lo peor de los hombres, No contentos con usar a las mujeres y niñas a su gusto, destazaran y mutilaran a los chicos, algunos serán utilizados como "escudos" o señuelos, para el enemigo, Nuestro destino es horrible a manos de hombres desesperados, pero estos refugiados son humanos. Asesinaran, y eliminaran a todos, incluyendo los niños, para evitar, amotinamientos, "competencia" y para simplemente descargar la enorme frustración que poseen! .- comento mientras se desvestía en frente de los presentes.

Me avergoncé porque no sabia que significaban sus actos, mas al verla envuelta luego por las sombras y luego de ello con una armadura creada por la magia comprendí, Que estaba lista para la batalla.

Fue allí cuando la mayoría imito sus actos, mis ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, incluso Jinx les imito... me sorprendió ver que era una de las pocas que no poseía poderes mágicos abiertamente. Todo porque mi madre no deseaba que al crecer la maldición me persiguiese. Así podría salir del templo.

Me sonroje cuando sentí que Jericho soltó mi mano, entendí que estaba por hacer lo mismo. Se desvistió frente a mi, por primera vez mire su cuerpo desnudo por completo, y no supe que decir. Luego apareció su armadura, era igual que las demás, oscura, tenebrosa era magia negra. Mire a mi madre pero ella solo me apunto con la mano.

-. ¡QUEDATE AQUÍ Y PROTEGE A LOS NIÑOS MAS PEQUEÑOS¡ES UNA ORDEN SI LA DESOBEDECES TU CASTIGO SERA INEDULIBLE! .- grito mientras comenzó a correr hacia la entrada. Me asuste por su expresión, todos salieron a paso rápido pero sumamente furtivo. Jericho solo volteo antes de unirse a los demás para verme. Estaba aterrada por lo que ocurría. Mas en mi la emoción de la lucha y la sangre por derramarse me estaba acosando. Mi lado demoníaco deseaba manifestarse. Solo esperaba una mera señal para desatarse.

Lleve a los niños a la guarida. Me quede allí mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de dolor, las explosiones, que por alguna razón comenzaban a acercarse mas y mas. Fue cuando la puerta del refugio callo victima de una explosión mágica.

Para mi habían pasado unos minutos nada mas... pero realmente habían pasado horas enteras... estaba tan asustada que me había encerrado en mi misma. Era mi madre que sangraba ferozmente, me pidió que saliese de allí, le obedecí, al poco rato un enorme Ogro se introdujo en la entrada. Pensé que era nuestro fin, pero este solo me sonrió y nos abrió el paso. Al mirar a sus ojos vi que eran de un verde intenso rodeado de un negro muy profundo.

-. ¡Je... Jericho! .- comente en voz baja pero mi madre me alejo de allí justo cuando un escuadrón se adentro para sacar a los demás niños, entraban con rapidez mientras Jericho corrió hasta nosotros y se puso al frente en guardia. Mi madre se alejo de el comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

Yo pensé que regresaríamos al refugio pero al voltear solo vimos una inmensa explosión, nos arrojo hacia los brazos de Jericho, quien nos hablo directamente con la vos gutural de la criatura. -. ¡MARCHENSE YO DETENDRE AL DRAGON! .- grito mientras nos cubría, intente moverme pero mi madre estaba tendida en el suelo sangrando sin detenerse.

-. ¡MAMA... POR FAVOR LEVANTATE! .- grite pero sus reacciones eran lentas a causa de la perdida de sangre. Solo se levanto a duras penas y me dio un pequeño medallón. -. ¡RACHEL... corre... corre hacia el jardín. Allí te encontrare... te lo juro! .- exclamo adolorida, intente negarme pero Jericho salio del cuerpo del ogro y me sujeto llevándome lejos. El ogro cayo inconsciente detrás de mi madre que miraba fijamente la puerta del refugio.

-. ¡MALCHIOR, DEJA DE JUGAR... ASESINASTE A ROREK HACE POCO... SE QUE DEVORAS CUERPOS INOCENTES ADENTRO, SAL PARA QUE PUEDA AJUSTICIARTE¡.- agrego ante la perdida de uno de los Niños "eruditos" del templo. Tenia la edad de Rachel pero era uno de los mas poderosos. Solo Arella superaba sus poderes.

Del fuego emergió un gran dragón negro que se abalanzo hacia mi madre... eso fue lo ultimo que pude ver antes de que las paredes del templo cubrieran su silueta debido a mi avanzar.

Llegue hasta el jardín y miraba el medallón asustada, no sabia que ocurría, pero Estaba en la compañía de Jericho, mas al mirarle le note agotado, sangraba por el hombro izquierdo, y miraba la entrada esperando cualquier cosa.

Estaba demasiado preocupada como para estar en las condiciones adecuadas para escucharlo. Pero sabia que me deseaba atrás de el. Clave mi vista en el mismo sitio que el, cuando este comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco... de allí salio un enorme par de ojos, Malchior había derrotado mi madre. No podía creerlo.

Se acerco a nosotros por lo que retrocedí dos pasos asustada, solo eso basto, mi lado demoníaco reacciono, mis ojos se nublaron tornándose rojos como la sangre, di un gran salto hacia mi contrincante, asustando a Jericho en el proceso. Le había tomado por sorpresa mi reacción.

Lance un zarpazo con mis garras a la cabeza del dragón, pero este solo se arrojo enfrente con todas sus fuerzas, su masa corporal era mayor que la mía por lo que su embestida fue brutal, Lanzándome por efecto hacia la pared del otro lado del jardín. Regrese a la normalidad, era demasiado para una niña de 9 años. Jericho se acerco a mi corriendo mientras el dragón intentaba derrumbar las columnas que le impedían entrar al jardín por completo.

El me miro directamente a mi cara... se acerco a mi besándome en las mejillas, no me esperaba que me besara dos veces, me sonrió y volteo al ver que Malchior había destrozado todas menos una columna que cayo a sus espaldas con un borde sumamente afilado ya que fue desgarrada por su garra. Nos vio con malicia y corrió hasta nosotros. Jericho se envolvió en una energía negra. Estaba Usando el poder de la "Alma viva" (2), en el mismo para arrojarse contra el corazón de la bestia.

El viento silbaba por la velocidad que había tomado, se impacto contra la bestia atravesando su pecho y volando por encima de ella al haberla atravesado por la espalda... Se elevo lo suficiente para tomar velocidad y se lanzo contra el de nuevo. Pero Malchior reacciono y le golpeo con su garra derecha volteándose con brusquedad para lograrlo.

Mis heridos ojos se abrieron al ver que le había atravesado el pecho a Jericho con una de sus garras. Estaba muriendo por el impacto. Intente levantarme pero estaba con varias costillas rotas, solo estaba allí mal herida viendo como el moría a manos de Malchior. Me preguntaba como era que había llegado aquí. Se suponía que eran solo humanos. A menos que malchior fuera quien les perseguía, atacándoles mientras estaban ocupados armando el campamento.

El plan de mi madre le callo como anillo al dedo, solo tuvo que ocultarse en las sombras del bosque mientras hechiceros y Refugiados luchaban por sus vidas, y cuando un bando estaba ya a punto de caer, aprovecho el momento de confianza del victorioso para darle una estocada final con todo su poder. Nadie se esperaba eso.

Alce mi vista para verlo... allí estaba mirando en dirección al suelo, Grite su nombre desesperada por ver algún signo de vida en sus ojos, pero no funciono.

Grite una segunda vez y mucho mas fuerte, pero el dragón dio vuelta a su cuerpo para aplastarle con su pata, por acción de gravedad su cabeza cayo en dirección al suelo, dejándole de espaldas y mirándome fijamente, Solo me observo por 3 segundos y me sonrió de nuevo. Para que su vida se extinguiera justo en ese momento. Cuando me brindo su ultima sonrisa. Le mire atónita, había muerto mi primer amor frente a mi y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, para colmo el dragón sádicamente aplasto su cuerpo, manchando el jardín que el tanto solía amar, con su sangre... camino hacia mi, mientras que tomaba forma humana, al final adopto la silueta de un hechicero del templo. Rorek.

comprendí que Rorek había sido devorado por el dragón para absorber sus poderes, lo mismo pudo haberle sucedido a mi madre. Yo solo intentaba levantarme pero el me alcanzo primero.

Se postro ante mi y me miraba maliciosamente, me sujeto de las piernas, me jalo hacia el y separo mis extremidades bajas con brusquedad. Me miro sádicamente... No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-. ¡Eres la ultima del templo... tomare tu castidad para luego devorarte lentamente mientras das tus últimos respiros de dolor! .- comento sádicamente mientras que sus manos se colocaron en mi ropa desgarrándola y desnudándome frente a el.

Como dijo mi madre, estaba a punto de ser violada, en la guerra nadie media sus acciones, menos alguien consumido por la locura. Me alzo con brutalidad y llego a lamer mi cuerpo... Me sonroje por el contacto áspero de su lengua con mis partes. Reacciono mi lado demoníaco convirtiendo mis piernas en garras, con un empuje logre rasgarle el rostro con ellas, me soltó de inmediato, la caída fue brutal, sin costillas en buen estado mis órganos internos recibían el impacto de lleno.

Mire por encima de mi hombro y pude ver que el maldito disfrutaba el verme así, comprendí que seria abusada y luego asesinada por el. Llore rogando por ayuda, pero nadie me respondía, mire el cuerpo de Jericho pero estaba muerto, aplastado por el peso de Malchior. De nuevo me alzo con intenciones de lamerme... Solo llore y cerré mis ojos.

Lo único que logre sentir fue un grito de -. ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA! .- mientras el enorme ogro aparecía a las espaldas de un sorprendido malchior, La columna que anteriormente había cortado con sus garras. Estaba en manos del ogro, y sin tiempo a reaccionar, Acertó la filosa superficie de la columna en el rostro del bastardo. Me soltó de inmediato por efecto del golpe. De nuevo me dolió como nunca el impacto que recibí, pero mi rostro mostraba alegría por que el estaba muriendo y de forma dolorosa.

El ogro presiono con todas sus fuerzas la punta filosa sobre el aplastándolo con su peso, Perdió la forma humana del pobre de Rorek, y regreso a su asquerosa silueta original. Su cráneo estaba siendo perforado por la columna, mientras el Ogro giraba el objeto de un lado al otro adentrándose dolorosamente en su cuerpo. Al final escuche el cráneo del animal romperse... No satisfecho, el ogro alzo la columna sacándola de su cabeza, la alzo por ultima vez y con un golpe brutal aplasto su cuello. Separando la cabeza del mismo.

El Ogro cayo muerto de inmediato, de el, salía lentamente mi madre... desnuda... malherida, moribunda, al parecer Malchior había abusado sexualmente de las ultimas mujeres que ataco, incluyendo a mi madre y a Jinx que se encontraba en el escuadrón que salvaría a los niños. Mas dio por muerta a mi madre en sus ansias de alcanzarme.

Camino hacia mi y me abrazo, en ansias de morir a mi lado... así las dos quedamos dormidas hasta la madrugada. Me levante sin mucho dolor... mi lado demoníaco estaba causando que mi cuerpo se regenerara un poco mas rápido, mas sin embargo mis costillas aun estaban rotas en algunos puntos.

Mire a mi madre, estaba allí despierta curando algunas de mis heridas. Sobretodo las de mi zona privada, la lengua de malchior había desgarrado mi piel en la entrepierna. Me dolía mucho, pero mi madre reparo mis heridas. Por lo menos allí estaba curada, pero mi alma estaba destrozada, en una sola noche, perdí todo Frente a mi, a pocos metros yacían los cuerpos de mi primer amor, y el primer bastardo en tocarme de esa manera.

Mi madre se levanto herida, pero en mejor condición que la mía, salimos de allí, me pidió que cerrara los ojos al caminar hacia la salida, pero no le obedecí... mire horrorizada como quedo el cuerpo del dulce Jericho, el como abuso horriblemente de todas las mujeres. Niñas y adultos por igual. Pero nada me preparo para lo que había hecho en la entrada.

Todos los hombres, fueron desmembrados, sus brazos, cabezas y piernas fueron arrancadas de sus bases con fuerza bruta. Con los restos de madera empalo sus cráneos dejándolos expuestos. Nadie fue asesinado con algo de piedad por el. Todos murieron sufriendo y de la manera mas horrible.

El olor de la muerte había atraído a los carroñeros, por lo que algunos cuerpos estaban siendo devorados por las aves de mal agüero. Entre ellas Cuervos.

Nunca olvidare su mirada penetrante... su cara manchada por la sangre y sus ojos que mostraban una furia desmedida por acercarnos a su presa. Me impacto de lleno...

... 3 semanas pasaron desde que ocurrió mi infierno, al poco tiempo debido a la maldición mi madre murió a manos de un cazador, no le conocía, pero furiosa le devore... en mi desate demoníaco llame la atención de muchos demonios entre ellos mi padre.

Me tomo bajo su cuidado y me crió como una asesina, Entrene en las sombras, crecí en las sombras, me convertí en ellas. Al final llegue a amar a mi padre, era quien me protegía, nadie se acercaba a mi por temor a su furia. En los primeros años me trataba bruscamente, pero aun así era a veces amable conmigo.

Pero eso solo duro hasta que su poder incremento, a mis 17 años su ambición de poder se incremento también, me nombro jefe de su escuadrón de "Aves nocturnas" Su elite de asesinos. Habían 3 escuadrones mas, que jamás había podido llegar a conocer. Al parecer yo pertenecía a su escuadrón mas débil como refuerzo y claro líder.

En el comencé a ser conocida como RAVEN, Con mis ropas azul oscuro imitando el negro del cuervo, de mirada fría y penetrante, y cuando me ven venir es sinónimo de muerte y sufrimiento.

-. ¡RAVEN... RAVEN... LIDER, los objetivos están al alcance! .- susurro una sombra demoníaca, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Por fin reaccione, Di la señal y todos nos abalanzamos sobre los rebeldes que se oponían a los planes de mi padre.

Mi alma viva funcionaba en pequeña medida, solía cortar en un rango de 2 metros, carne y huesos sin problemas, pero tenia inconvenientes con el metal, no podía cortarlo, mi alma viva no era tan poderosa. También solía usar una espada que portaba en mi espalda. Debido a mi madre no supe como manejar muchas de mis habilidades, aun estoy descubriéndolas con mi lado demoníaco.

Esa misión estaba marchando a la perfección, hasta que me tope con el líder, Era alto, delgado, vestía un traje negro de cuerpo completo. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara.

Salte hacia el con intenciones de cortarlo y marcharme, sin su líder la rebelión no seria oposición para un ataque del ejercito de Trigon. Pero se movía con agilidad, luchamos por horas, hasta que en un movimiento de mi espada. Logre cortar su mascara. Al menos vería su rostro.

Me quede pasmada al verlo... Era prácticamente Jericho... sus ojos, su expresión, sus facciones eran exactas a las de Jericho, o eso me pareció ver. Me aterre, vi de reojo sin detallar que no era el, solo su rubio cabello y el color de sus ojos era similar, En realidad ni siquiera note las grandes cicatrices que deformaban su rostro. Salí de allí corriendo, a pesar de que mis demonios no entendían que ocurría, se quedaron a luchar.

Asustada abandone a 5 demonios elite de mi escuadrón, ninguno regreso, los demás huyeron al ver que salía del edificio pensando que la misión estaba hecha. No sabia el porque, pero falle porque mi mente había decidido esa noche, recordar todo mi pasado. Confundí a alguien mas con mi añorado deseo.

Quería volver a verlo, pero seria imposible, esa noche llore en el camino, llore en silencio con la luna como mi testigo nuevamente. De que mi lado humano se desato opacando al demonio en mi. Sufría por mi modo de vida, con cada orden que obedecía de mi padre, traicionaba y hacia sufrir las almas de mis compañeros. Rorek, Jinx, Arella, Jericho y los demás, me debían estar mirando desde el otro mundo.

Estaba decidido... debía separarme de mi padre... mañana en la noche, le mentiría sobre ir a una misión, y me alejaría de el. Solo espero que funcione, o sino, perderé mi vida en sus garras.

Es por eso que solo confió en la noche, Solo ella me cuida, solo ella me protege de que los demás... entren en mi vida, ya que no, soportaría el perder todo de nuevo. Yo solo atraigo desgracias y sufrimiento a quien se me acerque. -. ¡Porque yo... Soy como el cuervo, Yo soy Raven! .-

**_Aclaraciones finales. _**

**_ JERICHO: SI mal no me equivoco, es un chico rubio, ojos verdes, que en la serie de teen titans go, no habla, y el primero en encontarlo es Beast Boy, aunque crean que lo hice por escoger o porque me parecio alguien agradable para raven, En los comics ella se siente bastante atraida por el. De hecho creo que tienen un romance, incluyendo otras cosas. Creo que no se pronuncia la H y no se si esta bien escrito, caben perdonen si se me pasan algunos errores ortograficos, no soy perfecto, y si encuentran un error de trama me avisan por favor. Les tomare en cuenta rapidamente. _**

**_ ALMA VIVA: Raven tiene la capacidad de usar magia, pero su poder, esa sombra negra que la envuelve y su constante meditar, es para controlar su ALMA, si señores eso que usa no es magia negra es su alma. Tiene la capacidad de manipular su alma e incluso para levantar objetos tiene que colocar y dejar un poco de su alma en el. ACLARO TAMBIEN que es falso que ella no pueda enamorarse porque sus poderes salgan de control. Ella quiere dar esa imagen mas no es asi, Con Malchior se enamoro y jamas se vio a cada tres minutos que el le tocaba la mano que algo estallara o incluso que la torre fuese destruida. _**

**_SIMPLEMENTE ES UN ALMA QUE CREE NO PUEDE SER AMADA POR SER UN DEMONIO. _**

**_CUALQUIER QUEJA DIRIJANSE AL REVIEW Y PUBLIQUENLA. igual los agradecimientos o comentarios. _**

****

**_JANE... ( ES ADIOS... en japo o hasta luego ) no mi nombre. _**


	3. Cyborg Chapter 01

_**Aqui os dejo un par de comentarios, en parte respondiendo a algunas inquietudes, Primero si la verdad creo fielmente en que ella puede amar, Ya que aunque malchior le estaba enseñando control, desde el comienzo el se acercaba mucho a ella y jamas demostro que sus poderes se saliesen de control por la cercania de un chico a ella. **_

**_Otra cosa es que caben decir que agradesco sus comentarios y por supuesto esperense ya que pues si agregare parejas, pero no por ahora, ya que obviamente quiero primero mostrar cada personaje y el como vivieron. Al menos en mi mundo. _**

**_Quiero contar que estuve investigando los nombres de los personajes para poder simplemente comentar por aqui osea escribir sus nombres normales ya que sus nicks o sobrenombres los use como simbolos de guerreros, Y RACHEL ROTH aparece en todas las biografias que he buscado de la RAVEN original, no la raven de teen Titans go. Una pagina que suelo usar mucho es realmente tiene mucha informacion de los primeros comics de los teen titans. Aunque les advierto que la raven original es algo... ejem... FEA... pero en escensia se comporta igual que la raven de Teen titans go. Claro que al ir mejorando el comic de los teen titans, su silueta fue modificada. Realmente al original era casi hasta calva. _**

**_Aqui viene algo que tal vez no les agrade mucho, como tengo planeado colocar el 26 capitulos he dividido todo por temporadas. seran 5 temporadas de 5 capitulos cada una, salvo la ultima que seran 6 caps. Y pues las parejas comenzaran en plena temporada 3 el desenlaze en la 4 y pues el final vendra con la 5, no lo hize por emular las temporadas de la serie animada, mas bien fue coincidencia. Espero sepan esperar un poco ya que primero es el desenlace de como cada personaje se convierte en solitario para luego encontrarse con sus futuros acompañantes. _**

**_Ya saben por favor dejen su opinion de lo que leen a continuacion, espero les agrade. THE CYBORG CHAPTER._**

****

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Maldito.**_

La frontera es un sitio hermoso para vivir, de hecho viví mis primeros 11 años de niñez en ella, era feliz, tenia buenos amigos, padres amorosos y una bonita novia. Sarasim es su nombre, solíamos encontrarnos en mi casa, era mi vecina desde que puedo recordar. También es mi mejor amiga. No tardamos mucho en querernos de una manera muy diferente a la amistad cuando comenzamos a desarrollarnos.

Al cumplir nuestros 13 años, lo hicimos oficial entre nuestros amigos y por supuesto nuestros agraciados padres, todos aceptaron sin siquiera oponerse tan solo una vez.. No había razón por la cual rechazar una hermosa relación como la nuestra.

Nuestros padres poseían algo en común, trabajaban para los lideres en un proyecto que nos ayudaría según ellos. La alquimia, la fusión perfecta de la ciencia y la magia. Los padres de Sarasim eran populares magos en la comuna.

Curaban, protegían y defendían los derechos de todos por igual, poseían un pequeño sitio donde expandir sus costumbres a los demás, Mis padres son brillantes mecánicos, sus invenciones solían facilitar la vida de los demás, armas y herramientas mas afiladas, Efectivas, rápidas y eficaces, añadiendo que habían traído desde el extranjero la pólvora junto con los rifles.

El líder de la comuna había detectado la presencia hostil de algunos Mercenarios, solían atacar las aldeas enteras con tal de conseguir lo que deseaban. Mujeres, dinero y demás.

La aldea comenzó a presionar a las dos familias con tal de que la alquimia funcionara. A diferencia de las bestias y demonios. Los humanos no poseían fuerza bruta como las bestias, u hombres animales, La magia era vulgarmente débil en comparación a las hechiceras o los demonios, era sumamente frágil. Y estaba prohibido el incrementar mas de lo básico el nivel mágico.

Sin embargo la alquimia era algo totalmente diferente, era magia y ciencia, una fusión perfecta de todo lo creado por el ser humano, ninguna nación estaba en contra de ella, por los momentos. Mis padres estaban siempre presionados, pero era por una buena razón, nuestras fuerzas militares eran sumamente frágiles.

Mal armados, granjeros entrenados pobremente para blandir a duras penas el peso de una espada.

Pero eso por los momentos para los niños, no era mas que una novedad, el que nos entregasen un uniforme para protegernos de las flechas, nos agradaba la atención que nos entregaban las mujeres. Que en buena voluntad, alentaban a todos los hombres emocionalmente para que su desempeño fuese mejor.

Pero yo contaba con una ayuda extra, Sarasim, era una guerrera por naturaleza, no estaba prohibido que las mujeres lucharan, al contrario su ayuda era bienvenida. Mas eran pocas las que se atrevían a romper la tradición hogareña a la que están acostumbradas.

Fue una noche de verano, cuando ella y yo, decidimos avanzar un pequeño paso en nuestra relación.

-. ¡Oye Sarasim!... ¡dime crees que saldremos de esta, crees que podamos incluso no se! .- comente apenado mientras subía las escaleras de la montaña para hacer guardia junto con ella.

-. ¿Hacer que?... ¡no me digas que estas desesperado por ese tipo de cosas!... ¡ya te lo dije Víctor, puedo enfrentar dragones, mercenarios o ladrones sin perder el coraje; Pero... bueno hacer el amor es lo que mas miedo me da en el mundo! .- comento sin pudor alguno, ella y yo teníamos una relación abierta para nuestra edad. Conversábamos de todo, y pues nuestros padres, no tardaron en advertirnos de ciertas cosas, que solo podíamos hacer bajo matrimonio.

-. ¡NO!... ¡no es eso Sarasim!... es algo mas importante¡sabes lo que mas me agrada es estar contigo, no necesariamente es... bueno... interés en verte desnuda. Sino que me gustaría que al terminar esta fastidiosa lucha, tu y yo, podamos casarnos! .- comente apenado, la verdad la idea de que ella y yo estuviéramos oficialmente unidos como uno solo por medio del matrimonio. Era aun mucho para mi, pero sentía que no podía alejarme de ella por mas que lo intentara.

Me vio directamente, y no tardo en saltar hacia mi, derribándome por el peso de su atuendo, ambos nos quedamos así por poco tiempo, debíamos tener en cuenta que la comuna, contaba por completo con nosotros para vigilar los perímetros.

-. ¡Sabes, yo pensaba lo mismo, ya casi tengo 14 años, si nos comprometemos ahora podremos casarnos a los 17 años.! .- comento ella dejándome perplejo por los 3 años restantes.

-. ¿Heem... Sara... porque comprometernos por 3 años¡hemos sido novios toda la vida¿te parece justo el darnos mas tiempo? .- comente mientras apoyaba mi espalda en la de ella y comenzaba a vigilar mi horizonte.

-. ¡Tonto... podremos tomar esos 3 años para viajar por el mundo, la comuna es hermosa, pero solo hemos estado aquí en medio de estos 4 inmensos muros, quiero conocer el mundo, ser libre.! .- comento mientras ella vigilaba su zona con ahínco.

-. ¡Sabes, nunca lo había pensado así, Creo que es una buena idea, podríamos estar juntos, y descubrir nuevos mundos, nuevas experiencias .- comente algo apenado de que solo pensara en mantenerla aquí en la comuna como los demás chicos. Siempre olvidaba que nuestra relación era algo especial. Nuestra vida debía ser especial.

-. ¿Oye... Víctor... tu crees que la mentalidad de la comuna este... cambiando? .- comento ella en medio del silencio cortándolo con sutileza, me quede pensativo ante su pregunta, sin ella saberlo, yo me hacia la misma interrogante al ver como con los meses las personas se estaban volviendo mas frías por el encierro.

-. ¡Es el estar constantemente encerrados, puede que los ánimos se estén caldeando un poco, pero ya veras como todo saldrá mejor si.! .- comente mientras miraba algo anormal a varios kilómetros con dirección a las montañas.

Estaba preocupado, era una pequeña nube de polvo, posiblemente ocasionada por el correr de los caballos, algo o alguien se estaba acercando con rapidez y no me agradaba, me quede pensativo mientras ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

-. ¿Oye, tu crees que Jasón Todd, el líder del escuadrón sea bueno en su papel, últimamente no se... lo encuentro... interesante .- comento ella mientras yo por simple reacción celosa, voltee de inmediato.

-. ¡QUE...JASON ... ejem... disculpa! .- agregue mientras me senté en mi posición y de nuevo concentre mi mirada en la nube de polvo que crecía con mas rapidez.

-. Jejeje¿que estas celoso¡oye por que debes estarlo, lo que me parece interesante es la forma en que esta actuando ahora.! Mas... paranoico, agresivo, incluso algo volátil .- comento ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi espalda bajando la guardia.

Pero mi respuesta a eso fue brusca, me aleje de ella dejándola caer por la gravedad, me acerque al borde de la colina y comente en vos alta -. ¡NO ME GUSTA! .- dije mientras miraba mi sector.

-. ¡VICTOR STONE, SABES ME HA DOLIDO!... como puedes ponerte celoso de alguien que .- Mas yo solo voltee y dije en vos baja esta vez. -. ¡Calla, no es eso... mira, ese montículo de polvo cada ves esta mas grande, solo indica que algo esta acercándose a nosotros! .-

-. ¡QUE! .- comento ella entendiendo que mi preocupación no era el tema que se conversaba, sino lo que mis ojos veían, y estaba en lo correcto. Esa noche, por primera vez en varios meses, los mercenarios estaban atacando a gran escala.

No tarde en hacer sonar la alarma, el pueblo se enlisto de inmediato, en nuestro frente estaba Jasón Todd, Líder actual de las tropas terrestres, era alguien que había entrado hacia unos 6 años a la comuna. Con el tiempo se hizo militar, posteriormente por la situación se le dio el cargo de líder al morir el ultimo.

-. ¡TOMEN SUS POSICIONES, ARQUEROS A LAS PAREDES, TROPAS, REFUERZEN LAS PUERTAS, GUERRILLA, PREPAREN LAS ARMAS, SI LA CIUDAD ES PENETRADA USTEDES SERAN LA UNICA DEFENSA QUE EXISTE. VICTOR, SARASIM... USTEDES SON LOS LIDERES DE LAS DOS GUERRILLAS. ENTENDIDO! .- comento Jasón mientras dirigía a las tropas de largo alcance para el primer ataque.

Estábamos nerviosos, esta noche como siempre podría ser la ultima, debíamos evitarlo a como diese lugar, aun faltaba para que la alquimia funcionara o al menos eso creíamos, y nosotros solo podíamos atacar actualmente con el rudimentario acero. Para combatir a nuestros enemigos.

-. ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento, hay algo en este tipo de ataque que no me cuadra bien! – comento Sarasim mientras miraba a los mercenarios el correr en círculos alrededor de la comuna, no atacaban, solo repetían una y otra vez el mismo patrón circular.

-. ¡Es extraño... solo están... dando vueltas!... ¿Se habrán vuelto locos? .- comente mientras miraba la forma en que se desplazaban. Observe a Sarasim al mismo tiempo que ella dirigió su mirada a mi. Nos asustamos al coincidir que solo estaban haciendo una cosa.

Corrimos por medio de la multitud intentando llegar a Jasón, pero había demasiadas personas en medio. Llamamos la atención, algunos creían que estábamos escapando. Nos apresaron, cuestionaban nuestra fidelidad. Mas Jasón se fijo en nosotros.

-. ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO, ACASO PIENSAN HUIR? .- comento mientras mirábamos su rostro con temor.

-. ¡ES UNA TRAMPA... ESTAN LEVANTANDO UNA NUBE DE POLVO PARA CUBRIR ALGO MUCHO MAS GRANDE! .- grito Sarasim mientras veía a Jasón directo a los ojos.

-. ¡QUE DEMO!... .- fue lo ultimo que escuchamos de el al ver que volteaba. Nos soltaron de inmediato y comenzamos a correr a un punto mas alto. Nos aterramos al ver que fue lo que le robo el aliento a nuestro líder.

Eran Demonios, muchos demonios, pero de uno de los tipos mas peligrosos que existe, son maldecidores, corrompen la carne y el alma, sus criaturas, todas putrefactas y con escasa cordura, inhalaban y exhalaban la "podredumbre", una especie de gas que sacaba todo lo maligno de una persona. Era tan toxico que tu cuerpo se deshacía en grandes trozos mientras enloquecías de ira.

Un gran Dragón salio de la nada, su cuello mostraba una hendidura, alzo su cabeza y arrojo su podredumbre sobre todo el batallón de Jasón. No podíamos hacer nada, Solo vimos como nuestro líder enloquecía, y comenzaba a arrojarse en contra de sus camaradas. Asesinándoles con cualquier cosa que pudiesen alcanzar sus manos.

Algunos arqueros habían caído bajo la maldición también, lanzaban flechas con fuerza tal que se incrustaban en la roca sólida. Las espadas no surtían efecto, ya estaban muertos, la mayoría de las tropas corrió hasta el centro comunitario. Allí nos encerramos en lo que puede ser nuestra tumba. Afuera solo habían pútridos cadáveres andantes. Los demonios que causaron eso ya estarían demasiado lejos como para que fuesen atacados por sus "malditos".

El anciano del pueblo nos miro con dolor, tenia una proclamación que darnos, pero no pudo, una flecha había atravesado la puerta e impacto contra su cráneo, arrancándole la cabeza e insertándola en el pecho de un joven a sus espaldas. No tardaron en llover mas flechas a través de la inmensa puerta de madera. Seguido por golpes contundentes sobre los cimientos de la misma. Estaban derribándola. No soportaría mucho, y no sabíamos como combatirlos.

Todos retrocedimos, hasta agruparnos en una multitud de unas 300 personas, como si estuviéramos haciendo cola para morir.

La puerta cedía ante la fuerza descomunal de nuestros oponentes, se acercaban con lentitud, mirándonos con hambre en su rostro. Jasón les lideraba, al parecer su fuerte voluntad había logrado dominar su situación, y como con placer disfrutaba sus nuevas ansias de poder. Su mente estaba ya maldita y no pensaba mas que en la muerte.

Nos miro de frente y alzo su mano para que sus tropas de pútridos avanzaran, mas una intensa luz cayo sobre ellos. Una llamarada, miramos la tarima encima de nosotros, y eran nuestros padres.

Habían por fin conseguido un arma con la alquimia. Una especie de joya que daba increíbles poderes a cualquier objeto al que se le adhiriera. En este caso un anticuado rifle de un solo disparo. Se había convertido en un lanza fuego de gran potencia.

-. ¡TOMEN, COLOQUENLOS EN TODO, ESPADAS, ARCOS, RIFLES, INCREMENTARA SU PODER MECANICAMENTE Y CON MAGIA! .- grito mi madre mientras arrojaba las joyas a la afligida gente. No tardaron en tomar esas "mejoras" y usarlas en contra de los Pútridos que se avecinaban a ellos con ansias de devorarles.

Poco a poco pudimos sacarles del centro comunal, tomamos mas valor del que teníamos de estas maravillosas armas, mas había una sola cosa que no esperábamos. Algo que jamás pudimos prever en nuestro afán de gloria.

Allí afuera nos esperaba un sin fin de criaturas de inmenso poder, Dragones, Quimeras, Hidras, y muchas criaturas con habilidades inigualables, no tardamos en enfrentarlas, debíamos ver si éramos competencia para ellas.

Pero fue de mal en peor, si derrotábamos a uno, otro aparecía una y otra vez para tomar su lugar, en su trayecto hacia aquí debieron infectar todo lo que observaron en miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

Las armas eran efectivas, los trituraban ante nuestro poder, pero nuestras fuerzas menguaban, no éramos perfectos. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los ánimos, y con ellos muchos guerreros, comenzamos a regresar al centro. Pero las criaturas tenían una idea mejor.

Varios dragones elevaron el vuelo, y comenzaron a atacar físicamente nuestras tropas, por alguna razón habían dejado de lanzar la Podredumbre, al parecer habían tomado otra vía. Sarasim y yo corríamos desesperados mientras que los dragones surcaban el cielo sobre nosotros.

Alce mi vista y vi como uno de ellos descendió con velocidad y atrapo a Sarasim en sus garras, no tarde en reaccionar, Salte y con todas mis fuerzas clave mi espada en el cuerpo del animal. Le soltó por el dolor. Pero en mi descuido no mire el curso de la bestia y me estrelle en la roca maciza de la colina.

Mi joya se desquebrajo por el impacto, además de que me rompí varias costillas, caí bruscamente en el suelo, mientras Sarasim me miraba en los adentros del centro. Luchaba contra la marejada de personas que entraban, pero no podía, estaba siendo arrastrada lejos de mi, yo me levante como mis piernas me lo permitieron, solo para encontrarme que estaba de nuevo bloqueado por bestias.

-. ¡VICTOR... POR FAVOR DEJENME IR... VICTOR...! .- gritaba desesperada, la multitud no me dejaba el pasar, solo veía como el amor de mi vida luchaba mal herido contra unas bestias que jugaban con el.

No lo soporte mas, alcé mi espada y estuve a punto de atacar a la multitud con tal de llegar a el, pero un brazo en mi espalda me calmo. Eran mis padres junto con los de víctor. Todos comenzamos a abrir el paso hacia el. Debíamos llegar lo mas rápido que pudiéramos. Tuve esperanzas y mire de nuevo al frente. Allí todos observamos lo mas horrible que habíamos presenciado en nuestras vidas.

Víctor estaba en la boca de un dragón, su cuerpo era atravesado por los colmillos filosos de la bestia mientras gritaba de dolor por ello. Todos nos quedamos atónitos, incluso el pueblo volteo a ver la horrible escena.

Corrí hacia el pero, mi padre me detuvo al ver que víctor alzaba su espada que soltaba fuertes descargas eléctricas. -. ¡NO SARASIM, CUBRETE... LA JOYA ESTALLARA! .- comento mientras me arrojo al suelo junto con mi madre. Los padres de víctor corrieron hacia el.

-. ¡VICTOR!... ¡VICTOR!... ¡POR FAVOR! .- grite desesperada al ver que lanzaba su golpe.

Mas solo pudimos ver como utilizaba su arma de nuevo... y rápidamente se envolvía en una luz cegadora que cubría gran parte de la ciudad. Seguido de ella, un fuerte silbido, acompañado de la explosión y la onda expansiva que nos arrojo a varios metros de allí.

-. VIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR .- Grite mientras miraba lo que ocurrió tras la explosión.

Estaba anonadada, acaso acababa de perder al hombre de mi vida frente a mi, mi cuerpo se entumeció por la marejada de sentimientos que corrían ahora el. Estaba paralizada en el suelo, mi mirada fija en el techo del centro comunitario.

Podía sentir como mis padres me agitaban, fije mi vista en ellos pero solo observaba el como sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno. La fuerte explosión había causado estragos en mi. Posiblemente había quedado sorda, pero no fue así, a los pocos minutos el sonido regreso junto con un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

Me levantaron a duras penas con las fuerzas que les restaban, al hacer esto pude mirar en dirección hacia donde vi por ultima vez a víctor. No logre ver mas nada, ni siquiera a nuestro enemigo aprovechando el momento de confusión, al parecer habían decidido tomarse un momento para reagruparse y retomar el ataque con mas organización.

Si lo que pensaba era cierto, entonces era mentira la creencias de que estas criaturas no poseían inteligencia alguna, de lo único que carecían era de sentimientos. Solo existían para matar a los débiles y servirlos como alimento. Mientras que los fuertes por lo general eran infectados para formar parte de su ejercito.

Llegamos al edificio del centro comunitario, mis ojos solo pudieron ver a aquellos adultos que habían sobrevivido. Rodeados de infantes llorosos por los horrores que pasaban. Al parecer algunos habían sido llevados por los pútridos. Desgraciadamente su destino estaba sellado. Nadie tenia el valor de levantarse, y quienes aun tenían espíritu de lucha, estaban demasiado heridos como para hacerlo.

Al final nos detuvimos, me recostaron sutilmente sobre una cama improvisada con ropas viejas, me quitaron la armadura y descubrieron mi pecho desnudo ante todos, no había ningún sitio que fuese privado como para curar mis heridas sin que alguien me viese de tal manera. Mi madre no tardo en reaccionar ante la mirada curiosa de muchos chicos. Arranco un pedazo de sus ropas y cubrió lo necesario, solo me habían quitado el peto, pero no importa que lugar fuese, para una mujer todo su cuerpo es un santuario al que pocos elegidos pueden llegar.

Esas eran las palabras de mi madre, para cuando se refería a cualquier tema que tuviese por delante la palabra, "chicos". Pero no me importaba si me viesen desnuda, de que valía la pena el estar viva si el había muerto. Era mi todo, vivía para el, y el por mi. Si el partió significa que una gran parte de mi ser se había marchado con el.

No se por cuanto tiempo derrame lagrimas, mas no estaba llorando a voluntad, salían por si solas, tal vez mi cuerpo sufría lo que mi corazón se negaba a creer. Que el se había marchado, para jamás regresar. Así fue hasta que pude dormirme en medio del llanto y el dolor de las heridas.

Desperté asustada, rogaba que al abrir mis ojos todo lo que vi hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero no deseaba abrir mis parpados, no quería mirar la brusca realidad, solo intente levantarme para cerciorarme de que solo fuese un sueño. Pero no fue así, el intenso dolor de mis heridas me recordaba que nada había sido un efímero sueño. Aun así me quede con los ojos cerrados, solo así podía observar su rostro, siempre presente en mi vida, y eternamente sonriéndome ante cualquier situación. Tal ves eran residuos de mis verdaderos sueños, aquellos que para calmar el dolor, precise toda la noche, tal vez el desear una vida feliz donde nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

Sin desearlo, me volví a quedar dormida...

... Pasaron varias horas desde la ultima vez que desperté, ahora mi placido sueño fue interrumpido por el bullicio de las personas, murmuraban constantemente sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras yo dormitaba.

... -. Esta vivo .- ... -.ES UN DEMONIO SOLO UN DEMONIO PODRIA SOBREVIVIR A ESO .- ... -. No es humano al menos no ahora .- ... Era lo que mas pude escuchar, me emocione y por fin abrí mis parpados a la realidad. La luz me cegó de inmediato, mis pupilas tardaron varios minutos en acostumbrarse por el tiempo que las castigue con oscuridad.

Me levante de allí aun cuando mi madre se alarmo por que mis heridas se abrieran y mas porque tenia el torso desnudo. Intento atraparme, pero no pudo... llegue hacia la ventana y pude ver como los padres de Víctor entraban y salían de detrás de las rocas. Justo en el mismo lugar donde su hijo aparentemente había muerto.

Me emocione al ver que todo podría tener oportunidad aun, pero me asusto el hecho de que todos guardaran silencio de inmediato. Voltee a mirarles y gracias a donde estaban posados sus ojos pude descubrir lo que había olvidado en mi desesperación. Mis pechos estaban libres y todos fijaban sus ojos en ellos como si fuesen una atracción publica. Reaccione de inmediato cubriéndome con las manos y regresando hacia donde mi madre para tomar una malla metálica y colocármela aun cuando estaba helada.

Sinceramente estaba tan fría que me quede paralizada al instante cuando estos tocaron mi cuerpo, sobretodo mis pechos, era como bañarse en la madrugada en el rió cuando estaba congelado. Pero rápidamente lo olvide al ver que los rumores volvían, tal vez ahora cuchicheaban sobre mi, pero me recordaron lo que había escuchado hace poco.

Salí corriendo de allí, mi madre no intento detenerme por mas que lo deseaba, me tropecé con todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino derribándole sin clemencia. Corrí lo mas que pude, mas al intentar ver detrás de la roca, mi padre salio intempestivamente y me detuvo.

-. Por favor... no puedes ver lo que hay allí atrás... no aun, .- comento algo asustado de lo que estaba por hacer. Pero lo deseaba, el era como su hijo también. Entendía a la perfección sus acciones, pero yo deseaba verlo otra vez con vida. Me resigne por su insistencia.

Me di la vuelta y tome mi camino no podía desobedecer a mi amado padre. No deseaba desobedecerlo, pero cuando escuche la vos de Víctor, gritando por dolor, no pude soportarlo, me di vuelta y sobrepase a mi padre. Corrí esos 8 metros como el rayo.

Mas cuando llegue me detuve de inmediato, si era el pude ver su rostro en la lejanía, era lo único que veía el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta, Como creando una pared para evitar que algunos curiosos miraran.

Pensé que al estar con vida sus heridas no debían ser graves, pero me equivoque, logre ver el charco de sangre que sobresalía a gran velocidad por debajo de la manta. Me asuste era demasiada. Corrí hacia el y me encontré con el horror mas grande que halla vivido.

Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, En su estomago habían varios agujeros por donde podía ver sus órganos, residuos de la mordida que recibió cuando me salvo. Eran tres en total, pero no era lo único, su brazo izquierdo estaba despedazado, se mantenía aferrado solo por algunas fibras corporales.

Sus piernas habían desaparecido, una de ellas al parecer fue extraída a la fuerza, arrancada de sus cimientos, Solo podía ver el hueso de la cadera cubierto por sangre y polvo. La otra pierna estaba mas completa, pero al parecer era igual de inútil, sus padres tuvieron que "ayudarle" quitándole la pierna, al parecer había sido rasguñado en la explosión o después de esta, y su pierna se estaba pudriendo lentamente por la maldición desde el pie hasta por encima de la rodilla.

Era lento, pero seguro, jamás se detendría hasta destruir el cuerpo, sus padres no tuvieron otra opción.

Corrí hacia el aterrada, para ver con el mismo horror que su otro brazo había sufrido el mismo trato que su pierna, Fue jalado hasta arrancarlo, solo se podía ver el hueso roto por el esfuerzo aun cubierto de carne sucia por el polvo y la sangre coagulada. Le mire mientras sufría por la situación de su cuerpo. Me preguntaba como seguía aun con vida. Nadie podría sobrevivir toda la noche en un estado tal. Había perdido tanta sangre que ninguna herida emanaba el liquido vital.

Era imposible solo el perder un tercio de nuestra sangre era fatal, como podía estar vivo aun, y mi respuesta no tardo en llegar.

-. Mira en su mano, la que aun esta fija a el aun sea por poca carne, .- comento su madre mientras esperaba a su lado. Por su rostro mostraba dolor a pesar de ser alguien bastante fuerte. Nadie en el mundo podría evitar el no sufrir al ver un ser amado en tales condiciones.

Abrí con delicadeza la palma de su mano y pude ver el cristal, se había incrustado en ella, le insertaba vida y movimiento aun cuando estaba desquebrajado en su mayoría. Me asuste al ver escena tal, esa cosa funcionaba con seres humanos también.

-. El cristal, es la base de la alquimia, la fusión perfecta de la magia con la tecnología, mantiene todo trabajando no importa en las condiciones en las que este. Su cuerpo físico se mantiene vivo aun cuando la sangre ya no fluye por sus venas. La magia es el "fluido que le aferra a la vida" y la mecánica del cristal mantiene su cuerpo operativo...

... Si, queremos que termine su dolor podemos hacer dos cosas, una es moralmente reprochable, y la otra la mas sencilla para el .- comento mientras esperaba a su esposo con algún objeto. Tal vez mas cristales.

-. Pero... como, que planean hacer .- pregunte alarmada mientras alce su cuerpo y lo coloque en mis piernas... al menos así intentaba calmar su dolor.

-. Para darle descanso eterno... debemos destruir el cristal, así dejara de funcionar, y su cuerpo morirá logrando que deje de sufrir .- comento ella mientras se levantaba y buscaba una roca para aplastar el cristal.

No podía moverme, amaba a víctor, pero si lo manteníamos con vida, estaría sufriendo siempre por sus heridas, además de que siempre estaría postrado en una cama, dependiendo de otros para sus necesidades básicas. Vi silenciosamente como ella alzo la piedra y se preparaba para dar el golpe decisivo. Me acerque a el y llorosa cambie de opinión, puse mi cuerpo sobre su rostro cubriéndole, y mi mano por instinto cubrió la suya, la roca cayo sobre mi con su filo atravesándola tanto por la velocidad como por el peso.

Pude sentir y escuchar el como la roca aun a pesar de mi protección golpeo el cristal, mire aterrada como la madre de víctor se lanzaba hacia mi, levantaba mi mano con delicadez y miraba que el cristal aun estaba intacto, un poco mas desquebrajado pero aun estaba unido.

De inmediato comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer hacia pocos instantes, tal vez era por compasión, pero había intentando acabar con la vida de su hijo. Se tiro al suelo de rodillas, mientras miraba todo atónita, al igual que yo amaba demasiado a víctor como para hacerle daño.

Pasaron unos minutos y su padre llego cargando un enorme paquete con la ayuda de mi madre. Estaba cubierto por una manta. No sabia que era, pero no pude pensar en mas ya que mi madre lo soltó de inmediato al ver la situación de su yerno y por supuesto mi mano.

-. ¿QUE... QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ? .- comento ella asustada mientras miraba a la madre de víctor, ella sabia lo que había ocurrido. Pero no creía capas de que su mejor amiga lograra tomar el valor como para siquiera intentarlo.

Me ignoro por segundos al revisar mi herida, luego regreso a su trabajo y con rapidez me saco la filosa piedra que me perforaba. Miro mi mano y noto que todos mis huesos y por supuesto venas estaban perforadas, si continuaba así perdería la mano y muy rápidamente la vida por el desangre o el shock.

Me aparto de el, no quería alejarme pero llamo a mi padre, quien me elevo con sus brazos y me puso a dos metros de allí, mire como asustado saco una piedra.

-. Hija, tu herida es grave, y la verdad esa no es la única excusa por la cual te la pondré, Esto es nuestro mayor logro, "La piedra filosofal", Es una copia de la verdadera. No tiene los mismos atributos solo la creamos para una sola cosa. Salvar vidas. .- Comento mientras colocaba la piedra en mi herida y esta se adhería a mi cuerpo curando y por supuesto. Llevándose toda mi humanidad con ella. Sentía como extraía muchas cosas en mi. Mis ojos se tornaron de un verde brillante, mis parpados desaparecieron y por un instante fui un objeto hecho principalmente del mismo material que la piedra.

Abrí mis ojos, mi cuerpo había regresado a la normalidad, y me sentía de maravilla, todo para mi parecieron horas pero solo pasaron 3 minutos desde que incrustaron la piedra.

-. Padre que... me sucedió .- Comente nerviosa ante lo que acababa de vivir.

-. La piedra te ha tomado como su dueña, ahora tienes habilidades sorprendentes, sobrehumanas, posees fuerza, rapidez. Y la misma capacidad de disparar desde ella como si fuese uno de nuestros rifles. Puede crear una leve luz que corta incluso mas que el acero con mejor filo. Pero tiene una desventaja, toda tu vida, y alma esta concentrada en ese punto. La piedra extrajo tu vida y espíritu. Para tomar su poder. Y concederte longevidad, mas no vida eterna .- comento mientras me dejaba allí mas confundida que antes. Se dirigió con el padre de víctor y descubrieron el bulto que traían, me quede helada de ver eso allí.

-. La... la armadura familiar... Pero es un instrumento sagrado, nadie puede usarlo, es la reliquia de la comuna .- comente mientras observaba el como la levantaban y trasladaban hacia mi amado. Mi Madre estaba cubriendo el torso de víctor con pentagramas de alto calibre, sin dejarme tiempo a que lo descubriese por mi misma ella se alejo llevándose a mi Suegra con ella.

Mi padre y suegro se colocaron encima del cuerpo de víctor y tras un momento comenzaron los dos unidos a recitar un hechizo en latín, jamás había escuchado esas palabras... solo percibía susurros, por alguna razón la piedra me estaba dejando sorda, al parecer no era adecuado para mi el escuchar esas palabras cuando mi alma y vida pendían de una delicada roca.

Su equilibrio era perfecto, el añadirle un hechizo cuando esta estaba en plenitud de magia era peligroso, podría conllevar a una implosión de la misma. Provocando una muerte irremediable. Por eso me quito momentáneamente el sentido del oído para evitar que escuchara y absorbiera el hechizo.

Sin embargo podía ver lo que ocurría, veía como el cuerpo de víctor y la armadura comenzaban a brillar, al final note que sus labios se detuvieron y miraron fijamente al cielo, a sus esposas y por ultimo a mi. No dudaron y mencionaron el ultimo fragmento, mientras soltaban su pesada carga y este caía dándome a creer que víctor fue aplastado por ellos.

Me asuste y me quede impactada por lo que vi, su cuerpo poco a poco se fusionaba con la armadura, se hacían uno solo otorgándole, todo lo que había perdido. Al final la luz se extinguió y solo quedo la armadura. Pero modificada en gran parte.

Estaba completo y yo estaba feliz de por fin tenerlo a mi lado de nuevo, me acerque a el y acaricie su rostro, esperando que se levantara a los pocos minutos. Pero por mas que esperaba sus ojos no se abrían, de hecho ahora ni siquiera se quejaba del dolor. Había dejado de moverse.

-. Víctor, por favor abre los ojos .- comente nerviosa mientras mis padres estaban intentando recuperar el aliento. Al parecer aun cuando mi madre y suegra no pronunciaron el hechizo estaban entregando energía vital para algo mas.

Todos estaban tendidos en el suelo agotados, ninguno podía levantarse, al parecer sus energías fueron sustraídas para que víctor se fusionara con la armadura. Pero aun pareciera que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el no se movía, por mas que intentara, y suplicara el no se movía. No daba señales de vida, solo pude concebir la idea de que todo fallo y que el murió en el proceso.

-. Víctor... porque... porque insistes en marcharte y dejarme sola, por favor... vuelve... vuelve conmigo... no podría vivir si ti... Víctor... Abre los ojos por favor... víctor... VICCCCCCCCCCCCTOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR .-

_**Continuara... **_

**_See me encanta ser maligno. _**

**_Next... _**

**_The BeastBoy Chapter... _**


	4. Beast Boy Chapter 01

_**Hola como estan, de nuevo gracias por estar aqui y gastar un poco de su tiempo vital para leer esta historia. La verdad tengo una mescla de emociones por escribirla. ME agrada que halla personas a las que les agrade que escriba y no duda en postear para pedirmelo. De hecho Halaga y me da mas animos de seguir escribiendo. **_

**_Por otra parte estuve revisando los Hits, de la historia que van apenas por las 100 y tantos leidas y comparando eso con los reviews siento que he fracasado al menos en ello. Pero no por eso castigare a los que me estan leyendo cancelando la historia. Je ademas mi motivo de tristeza es que tengo otras dos o posiblemente 3 historias que al parescer estan resultando un fracaso ya que no han generado muchos reviews. _**

**_Aqui os relatare la vida de Gar Logan y de una chica que me cae bien, al parescer soy uno de los pocos que la soportan, asi que espero que aprendan a soportar parejas extrañas en mi fiction ya que como veran, no me suelo guiar por lo basico y suelo utilizar los personajes segun se este adecuando la historia. _**

**_La trama si ha bajado un poco de tono, esta menos agresiva, pero no porque me canse de escribir tales barbaries o de recibir uno que otro correo romantico amenazante ( Putos padrinos magicos... ) Je sino que la verdad las historias mas agresivas son las de Dick y Rachel. Mientras que las de sus amigos son un poco mas calmada. Al final ya estoy trabajando en elcapitulo de la. "erudita" Koriard. Asi que espero disculpen las molestias y que disfruten el fiction, al final hare algo que al parescer esta prohibido segun me han comentado unos cuantos. Respondere personalmente cada review. Se los debo al menos... Y para quienes hallan leido Dark feelings... pues entristencanse porque he decidido dejarla morir. Ya que alli termino y me agrado los dos finales que le entrege a la pareja de Dick x Rachel. _**

**_Por otra parte os dire que jeje murio Dark feelings pero su hija Nightwalkers esta en proceso de prueba y escritura en mi computadora por lo que es posible que publique un breve "adelanto" de prueba si la historia aun cuenta con vida y si aun les agrada la idea de que continue la trama que deje cuasi sellada. _**

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Monstruo**_

Un joven corre desesperado, intenta escapar de su destino, pero por mas que lo intenta no puede, siempre es alcanzado, torturado y finalmente asesinado.

Su cuerpo se levanta con brusquedad, su frente suda demostrando que a pesar de que fue un sueño, fue lo suficientemente real como para asustarlo. Tal vez no era un simple sueño, quizás solo quizás, era un desagradable recuerdo del pasado.

No importa cuanto tiempo pasara era algo ineludible, jamás podría olvidar su pasado, para un niño el sufrir tales maltratos solo por ser distinto era imborrable. Peor si siempre crecías perseguido solo por ser "diferente". Jamás olvidaría el dolor de cada golpe y el rostro de cada agresor en su vida.

Podría vengarse, tenia las habilidades para ello, pero eso jamás lo haría alguien mejor que sus atacantes. Por años vago solitario por los bosques aledaños, solo bajaba ocasionalmente de las colinas para robar un poco de comida del granero. No era mucho, tan solo 4 kilos de granos de arroz. Una miseria para una reserva de toneladas de peso.

Pero los ciudadanos no soportaban el hecho de darle tan siquiera un solitario grano de arroz, para ellos era inadmisible que alguien distinto de ellos recibiera misericordia. Era por eso que le dieron caza, generalmente le encontraban en las cercanías de su vieja cabaña. Allí fue donde le habían dado muerte a sus padres.

Su pecado, poseer un hijo con un color de piel sumamente extraño, logrando que se revelara su verdadera especie "Demonios".

Por lo general solían darle de golpes hasta que no se moviera mas, pero en esta ocasión sus ansias de sangre estaban por demás desatadas. Lo deseaban muerto, no soportaban ya el simple hecho de siquiera verlo merodear en lo que ellos definían como "su bosque".

Pero esta vez no pudieron encontrarle, por mas que buscaron nunca pudieron localizarle, tan solo una gran serie de animales de una horrenda coloración. Un verde oscuro, a donde fuera que se dirigiesen, un animal con la misma característica les observaba, en sus ojos había una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos: Tristeza, ira, Odio.

Desde ese día cada vez que regresaban al bosque con intenciones de cometer su barbarie, jamás lo encontraban, solo a una cantidad innumerable de animales de verdusco color. Cada bestia miraba a todos siempre con la misma mezcla de emociones. Fue así como el bosque con el pasar de los años se volvió un lugar de leyendas para los aldeanos. Por mas que intentaran cazar las extrañas bestias nunca habían tan siquiera podido atinarle a una sola.

Pero cada una de las bestias siempre regresaban sin que aldeano alguno les viese, tal vez al único sitio donde podían contar con amistad, generosidad y regocijo.

Múltiples bestias ingresaban al corazón del bosque, pero solo un joven de verde piel emergía de las enredaderas, praderas y múltiples arbustos que le impedían el paso a cualquier humano normal.

Siempre entraba con el cuidado de no ser perseguido. Y aun así seria una gran muestra de habilidad el perseguirle por medio del bosque sin perderle el rastro en el follaje. La razón por la que era perseguido tenia otra función aquí, camuflaje, su verde piel lograba que su cuerpo fuera casi imposible de divisar cuando se movía a toda velocidad en el bosque.

Pero porque un joven que ha sido maltratado toda su vida intenta llegar al sitio mas lejano de todo el bosque, donde nadie mas ha penetrado, el lugar justo donde el bosque comenzó con una simple semilla. El corazón, el centro de su majestuosidad, incansable hasta los momentos para los aventureros. Rodeado de leyendas, se le observa y se le considera como un sitio infranqueable donde la presencia humana no es bien recibida.

La razón es obvia, amor, el joven hacia no unos pocos años se había encontrado con la hermosa deidad del bosque. Aquella esencia que cuida todo árbol, animal y objeto en su territorio.

Su primer encuentro había sido bastante violento, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de un humano, hombre bestia u Demonio. Por lo que fue bastante agresivo.

El joven estaba caminando por la espesura del bosque, cuando a la lejanía pudo vislumbrar el claro que le daría cobijo. Pero se encontró con una inmensa sorpresa, una chica de su edad, posiblemente unos 15 años, no supo que hacer, tenia miedo, deseaba acercarse y conocerla. Pero podría reaccionar como los demás, temiéndole y odiándole por ser diferente.

Noto con curiosidad que cada animal del bosque se acercaba a ella sin temor alguno, no podía creer que incluso animales totalmente diferentes y que jamás compartían algo en común, estuviesen acompañándola mientras cantaba. Un zorro descansaba apacible al lado de un dormido conejo. Un halcón posaba en las ramas con absoluta calma, mientras las perdices jugueteaban debajo de el al ritmo de la melodía.

El se acerco mas a ella, deseaba formar parte de sus escuchas... pero los animales reaccionaron de inmediato al verle. Todos incluyendo hasta el supuestamente mas tímido de ellos tomaron una posición defensiva ante la joven, que al ver su reacción comprendía que alguien se estaba acercando a ella.

Se asusto, como pensaba ni ella ni sus amigos le recibían bien, retrocedió ante la mirada atenta de cada espectador presente. Cedió ante la presión y comenzó a correr para adentrarse en el follaje del bosque.

Estaba dolido, acaso estaba maldito, porque no podía estar en compañía como la mayoría de los seres vivos. Fue así como se exilio del mundo, en esos días caminaba por el arrollo, solía nadar como una pequeña tortuga, que a señal de cualquier movimiento hostil lograba esconderse de la amenaza al adentrase en su caparazón.

Era lo único bueno de sus habilidades, podía transformarse en cualquier ser vivo que su imaginación pudiese. Al menos así podía divertirse en soledad.

Pero la curiosidad de verla era enorme, su rubio cabello, sus hermosos ojos azules y su melodiosa voz eran para el algo único, limpiaba su corazón de la tristeza que le carcomía desde que podía recordar.

A duras penas podía hablar siquiera... hacia tanto tiempo que no conversaba que olvidaba las palabras con facilidad. De hecho olvido como socializar. No tenia a quien emular mas que a sus queridos animales, Aunque ellos jamás le correspondieran ese "amor". Intento amoldarse a muchos de ellos. Pero de inmediato era rechazado, jamás entendía el porque.

Pero una noche no lo soporte mas, de nuevo regrese a ese claro, pero esta vez ella no estaba allí, comprendía el porque, no deseaba ser encontrada, no deseaba que la encontrase, voltee para regresar de nuevo a mi viejo hogar. Pero me encontré de frente con sus enormes ojos, me miraba fijamente examinándome, me asusto, cuando levanto su mano con dirección a mi rostro me aterre.

No lo soporte mas y reaccionando por miedo me transforme en un pequeño insecto. Una araña para ser mas exacto. No pude evitarlo pero caí en su pecho, Eso le impacto, reacciono de la forma mas natural para una chica. Me abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas y debido a mi tamaño, literalmente me aplasto. Perdí mis fuerzas con rapidez mientras volvía a la normalidad, perdí lentamente el conocimiento viendo como sus pies se acercaron curiosos a mi.

Desperté con mucho dolor en mi cuerpo, era lógico como araña había recibido mucho daño, tenia varios huesos rotos, no podía levantarme por mas que lo intentara, realmente me golpeo con mucha fuerza, cuando entro, de inmediato me recorrió la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Fue el anestésico que necesitaba, olvide todo el dolor que me acongojaba, por lo general en este tipo de escenas seria golpeado de nuevo hasta que me dejasen inconsciente, por lo que me moví lo mas rápido que pude hacia las esquinas de la aparentemente cueva.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella que de nuevo alzo su mano con dirección a mi rostro, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que pude sentir era una dulce caricia en mi mejilla. Solo mi madre solía hacerme gestos de amor. Por que esta desconocida me daba amor cuando por lo general esperaba un fuerte golpe por parte de ella.

Pero solo me mostraba una grata sonrisa, estaba agraciada de tener a alguien con quien conversar... me lo mostraba en su mirada, como es posible, tenia unos ojos hermosos y tan profundos como un lago. De hecho lucían como estanques llenos de vida, mas a su ves demostraban lo sola que se sentía.

-.¡Quédate quieto... no quise herirte, pero... me asustaste y mas porque... te posaste aquí¡ .- comento mientras tocaba su pecho.

Yo miraba fascinado cada centímetro de su rostro, pero su vos era celestial, al menos para mi, ya que sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia mi, y lo mas importante me había pedido disculpas... a mi, al "chico bestia" como solían decir los aldeanos. Por primera vez en muchos años sonreí.

Nadie me había pedido siguiera disculpas por golpearme, pero ella lo hacia con sinceridad, vi como su expresión cambio bruscamente cuando comencé a llorar.

-. ¡Por... por que lloras¡... ¿acaso estas triste porque estoy a tu lado... quieres que me valla? .- comento con desdicha, levantándose e intentando irse de allí apenada por lo que hizo, la joven pensaba que tal vez le había causado mucho daño. Pero el chico alzo su mano a pesar del dolor y le sujeto su delicada palma como pudo.

-. No... qu... quiero... e...est...ar ... soo lo .- tartamudeo intentando rememorar lo poco que aun recordaba del habla. Ella no tardo en reaccionar de una forma positiva, y a pesar del dolor que podía causarle, salto hacia el y le otorgo un abraso al escuchar esas tímidas palabras de boca del joven.

Ambos eran exiliados por el mundo, nadie los comprendía y tenían que huir de los demás para no recibir daño. Al menos ese día había nacido una hermosa amistad, fundada principalmente por la necesidad de tener a un amigo, un compañero, un amante.

2 años pasaron desde entonces, con el tiempo ambos lograron aprender mucho el uno del otro, compartían historias símiles, Ella era una deidad del bosque. Estaba prisionera en los confines de su preciado hogar, la expansión de este era sumamente lenta, y los humanos no contribuían mucho, cada día cortaban mas y mas árboles, disminuyendo en cada ocasión su hogar.

Los humanos eran seres hostiles para con todo lo que no pudiesen entender, son criaturas que prefieren destruir primero y después averiguar que fue lo que murió en sus temblorosas manos. Por eso sus únicos acompañantes por toda su joven vida habían sido los animales que se reunían a su alrededor para disfrutar su canto.

Estaba agradecida, su compañía siempre era grata, pero no podía entablar una conversación con ellos, no podía bromear o enamorarse. Estaba confinada en un hermoso paraíso, pero de que valía si estaba sola. Todo ocurrió sin cambio alguno hasta que un día apareció un extraño joven. En sus ojos pudo descubrir que estaba en una situación similar a la de ella. Ansiaba compañía.

-. ¿Dime Logan, te arrepientes de haberme conocido? .- comento la joven mientras miraba el cuerpo de su amado reposar a su lado.

-. ¡Nunca, la verdad... eres mi todo, hasta me enseñaste a conversar de nuevo, jeje además las noches juntos son únicas jejeje¡ .- sonrió mientras le miraba picaronamente. Era un chico juguetón, solía bromear mucho con ella, lograba sacarle esa sonrisa que tanto necesitaba.

Ella se sonrojo al ver las intenciones del joven, ya tenían 17 años, en el transcurso de esos dos años de amistad, la curiosidad los llevo a otras acciones mas adultas. Ahora eran amantes, confiaban su cuerpo y su alma sin negarlo. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-. ¡Sabes, que duermas conmigo no significa que cada minuto tendremos ejem... tu sabes, a veces se te olvida que soy la deidad del bosque, tenme un poco de respeto Logan¡ .- comento algo molesta por la insistencia del joven.

-. ¡Jejeje no te enojes, yo solo bromeaba, nunca me arrepiento de haberte conocido, eres lo único bueno que me ocurrió en la vida, exceptuando cuando me golpeas cada vez que me transformo en una araña. .- comento con ojos picarones por la broma que le cruzaba por la cabeza.

-. ¡Es que... odio las arañas... me dan no se... escalofríos, por eso siempre intento matarte o dejarte inconsciente cuando me haces esa mala broma! .- comento mientras volteo a verlo y solo pudo mirar una pequeña araña que le guiñaba varios ojos coquetamente.

Al ver tal escena no pudo soportarlo, dio un salto alejándose de la cama mostrando su cuerpo desnudo ante el bosque, la araña hacia muecas de reírse constantemente a pesar de que no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Pero al ver que una inmensa sombra se erguía sobre ella, guardo silencio por lo que estaba a punto de recibir.

Una enorme roca flotaba sobre su cabeza, o al menos una enorme para una araña, la roca tan solo tenia unos 30 cm. De largo, y unos 12 de profundidad. Pero esta se azoto contra su cuerpo dejándola aturdida por el impacto.

-. ¿ESTAS... MUERTO?... .- comento ella acercándose al joven que había regresado casi a la normalidad. Aun poseía partes de araña. -. NO... .- contesto vacilante por el mareo, mas al poco tiempo logro divisar la roca dirigiéndose a el de nuevo golpeándole sin piedad.

-. ESTAS MUERTO .- comento molesta la deidad al ver que era su amante que le había jugado de nuevo una pesada broma, Pero lo único que escucho fue su quejido al volver a la normalidad. -. Aun no .- comento casi noqueado por la pequeña piedra mientras aun insistía con su broma y miraba a la deidad con su rostro repleto de ojos como si fuese una araña.

Esto saco de quicio a la joven que arrojo la piedra con mas fuerza logrando hacer que la improvisada cama hecha con ramas, se desquebrajara y cayese por el peso del impacto. -. Y AHORA ESTAS MUERTO GRACIOSO .- comento ella enojada moviendo las ramas para sacar a su molesto acompañante de allí. Mas antes de que este cállese desmayado logro escuchar una ultima broma -. SI .-

Los días pasaban sin ninguna novedad, ambos se amaban demasiado, pero el aun insistía el visitar la tumba de sus padres, aun cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca de la aldea.

Ella moría de miedo de solo pensar que en alguno de sus viajes el posiblemente no regresaría, así que cuando su amor insistió en marcharse por un momento para visitar a sus padres. Ella insistió en acompañarle. Prefería correr el riesgo con el, a perderlo y quedarse esperando su regreso.

Ambos marchaban con felicidad, no les importaba que algunos animales miraran con recelo al joven que les robo a su amada deidad. Ahora cantaba con menos frecuencia. Pero aun así se regocijaban con ver la sonrisa que este intruso producía en ella. Los chicos llegaron a la vieja cabaña divisando las improvisadas lapidas que un niño hacia ya mucho tiempo cavo con sus propias manos, aun a pesar de estar consumido por el dolor de la perdida.

-. Lamento que no estén aquí para darme su consentimiento, pero de estar vivos se que les hubieses encantado, de hecho se preguntarían que haces con un tonto como yo... o un "chico Bestia" como dicen los aldeanos. .- comento en tono triste al rememorar su pasado.

Pero la joven le envolvía en sus brazos, consolaba su dolor con todo el amor que pudiese ofrecerle, era difícil el ahora verlo llorar, siempre poseía una enorme sonrisa que solía usar para ocultar su dolor.

Estuvo a punto de dirigirle unas palabras de aliento cuando escucharon a una pequeña multitud el acercarse a ellos.

-. ALLI ESTA... LO VI DIRIGIRSE A LA CASA DE SUS PADRES, INTENTEMOS CAPTURARLE AHORA .- comentaron unos adolescentes que creyeron una gran oportunidad el atacar al "Chico Bestia" mientras estaba melancólico.

Ella se enfureció, cuando los jóvenes llegaron a estar frente a ellos se sorprendieron de ver a la chica, Al parecer solo habían podido ver al joven, pero jamás habían divisado a la cuidadosa deidad.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un amarillezco color cuando su poder irradiaba por la ira de lo que veía, aun cuando su amado hacia años que no les robaba comida, aun deseaban asesinarle. Varias rocas se precipitaron hacia los jóvenes, algunas poseían filos y rasgaban sus ropas y piel por el impacto.

Logan noto que su amada deidad estaba cometiendo un terrible error, recupero la conciencia y salto hacia ella, sacándole de su concentración y de una muy merecida toma de justicia.

-. DETENTE... POR FAVOR... SI LOS ASESINAS NO SERAS MEJOR QUE ELLOS, NUNCA SOLUCIONARA LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES O LO QUE HE SUFRIDO, POR FAVOR DEJALOS IR .- comento entre lagrimas mientras ella recuperaba sus hermosos ojos azules al calmarse por las palabras de su amado.

Los jóvenes no tardaron en levantarse e intentar huir, salvo un par de intrépidos que no contentos con los golpes intentaron atacar a los "diferentes" mientras estaban distraídos.

-. CUIDADO .- grito la joven mientras veía como su amado reaccionaba transformándose en búfalo y arrojándose contra sus atacantes.

Les impacto de lleno, no obstante aun con la oportunidad de asestar el golpe que les diese muerte se detuvo, regreso a la normalidad y les miro con crueldad, deseos no le faltaban pero debía honrar a sus padres.

-. LARGUENSE .- grito enojado mientras noto que el pueblo comenzaba a acercarse a ellos peligrosamente, gritando y derrochando muestras de ira por la escena que lograron vislumbrar.

-. ESTA ATACANDO A INOCENTES, ES EL COLMO DEBE PAGAR POR ELLO .- gritaban las primeras mujeres que habían observado todo, mas solo mencionaron lo que les convenía. Logan reacciono con rapidez se dio la vuelta y recogió a la deidad lo mas veloz que pudo. Y sin que pudiesen detenerle regresaron al corazón del bosque donde aun no podían alcanzarles.

Los días siguientes fueron mas duros, los aldeanos destruyeron su antigua cabaña, llevándose con ella su ultima posesión material. De allí en adelante intentaron talar el bosque, pero la deidad se los impedía, sus poderes le ayudaban a crear una espesa niebla que les incapacitaba.

Fue así como consumidos por su sed de venganza y sangre, enviaron a un mensajero con los exterminadores. Para que uno de ellos o si fuese posible un escuadrón, acudiera para hacer su trabajo sucio.

La tensión para la joven pareja aumentaba con los días en que todo podría terminar, debían admitirlo estaban aterrados. Pero el exterminador jamás llegaba. Tal vez nunca entregaron el mensaje.

Pasaron 13 días desde la partida del supuesto mensajero, para colmo ahora los aldeanos conversaban sobre "Terra y el Chico bestia" nombres otorgados así por sus habilidades. Para ellos no era desagradable que les llamasen así. Era inaceptable, les juzgaban sin siquiera conocerlos o darles una oportunidad para ello. Para esas personas ellos no serán mas que "distintos". Y por ello debían ser eliminados.

Pero aun a pesar del estrés provocado, sus vidas estaban tomando su curso natural, Logan estaba tomando muy bien la perdida de su preciada cabaña, y para olvidar el dolor le otorgo un nombre "normal" a su amada deidad. En esa noche mientras sus cuerpos se unían para formar una sola entidad, el susurro solo para ella lo que seria su mayor secreto. -. Desde ahora te llamare... Tara... mi amor .- agrego mientras ella sonreía complacida. Jamás le había importado quien era, de eso estaba muy claro, pero ahora el podía llamarla amorosamente, estaba claro que ahora los dos eran mas que compañeros.

Mientras la pareja disfrutaba el momento, dos hombres ingresaban ante la mirada atónita de mujeres y niños por igual. El mensajero había regresado por fin, y junto a el estaba el tan añorado exterminador.

Su cabello corto y rojo como la sangre, su rostro cubierto por un trozo de tela negra, un antifaz, su traje era de un rojo de distinta tonalidad, asemejaba al marrón, a su espalda colgaba una vaina con una cantidad de flechas indeterminada.

-. Me han llamado aquí para aplicar justicia .- comento con frialdad mientras sus "contratistas" le dirigían hacia el centro de reuniones para dejarle las cosas en claro.

-. Dígame... señor, hee .- comento un anciano mientras le servia nervioso una taza con licor en frente.

-. Speedy... para todos los presentes aquí soy speedy, y no tengo tiempo para jugar con el licor, aclaradme todo de inmediato para acabar rápido con mi trabajo .- comento con brusquedad al ver el nerviosismo de sus supuestos contratistas.

No es que cobraran el servicio, pero se les otorgaba de categoría de contratistas a aquellos que vulgarmente, alquilaban un exterminador sin especificar el porque de ello. La fama de asesinos a sueldo les precedía y era lógico que en muchos sitios pensaran que ellos prestaban ese tipo de servicio.

El anciano disgustado se marcho de allí para conversar con uno de sus allegados, conversaron por poco tiempo, siendo ahora el mas joven quien se dirigía con un poco mas agresivo hacia el exterminador.

-. Le hemos contratado con la meta de exterminar a un par de bestias que están aterrorizando el lugar, queremos que las elimine a cualquier precio .- exclamo el joven mientras miraba desafiante al asesino allí frente a el.

El guardo silencio, había captado la información que deseaba, se levanto con lentitud y calma y sujeto al joven por su camisa levantándole unos centímetros del suelo, -. Donde están esas bestias -. Comento con una frialdad tal que el ímpetu del joven murió tan rápido como su hombría al mojar sus pantalones.

Asqueado arrojo al sujeto lejos para evitar ensuciarse con semejante acto, en las afueras camino por los alrededores, observaba a los curiosos y a la vez temerosos aldeanos, miro los edificios y la condición del suelo. No tenia dudas, pero debía cerciorarse, su trabajo era eliminar injustos.

-. EN QUE LUGAR ESTAN ESAS BESTIAS .- exclamo molesto ante los temerosos aldeanos, ninguno respondía, simplemente señalaban temblorosos ante su presencia. Y la dirección de todos los señalamientos: el bosque.

Apresuro sus pasos sin vacilar en su decisión, pero al comenzar a adentrarse noto que una buena cantidad de supuestos, "Hombres valientes de la aldea" le seguían la pista para mirar la muerte de sus odiados "enemigos".

El solo volteo con ira en sus ojos, era lo único que podía observarse a través de su mascara, una ira inigualable por lo que estaban haciendo.

-. Vamos... a... darte... apoyo .- comentaron los que sentían que podían derrotarle a pesar de su débil apariencia.

El solo les miraba enfadado... no mencionaba palabra alguna, pero ellos entendían que si daban un paso mas con el en el bosque, no garantizaría que ninguno de ellos regresase con vida. Solo eso basto para que sus perseguidores cesaran el intento.

Solo pudieron observar como con lentitud el desapareció en la espesura de las plantas, cubierto tan solo por sus flechas, su arco y la oscuridad de la noche.

Al llegar a cierto punto pudo notar que la maleza no le permitiría entrar caminando, apunto hacia los árboles y en ellos clavo su flecha atada a una cuerda que resista su peso. Subió por la misma, se aseguro de que nadie le viese, y por fin un humano se adentro por vez primera en las inmediaciones del corazón del bosque.

El camino fue mas sencillo a partir de los 3 kilómetros de saltar de rama en rama, el follaje disminuía mostrando una pradera, y por supuesto un pequeño riachuelo alimentado por una cascada en las montañas, se acerco a la orilla y con su hábil mirada pudo percatarse de las huellas que aun sobrevivían en algunos rincones de la arena.

Noto que estas cambiaban de una forma humana, a animal, y pudo concebir una estrategia para asestar un ataque fatal sobre su enemigo. Alzo su vista y pudo percatarse con el viento que soplaba en su rostro la frágil prueba de que sus objetivos estaban muy cerca. Logan había encendido una fogata para poder calentarse en la noche.

La mirada del joven era fría y no vacilaba ante sus pensamientos, emprendió la marcha, rápida pero sumamente silenciosa, a los 15 metros pudo verlos, los dos descansaban apacibles dormitando al lado del otro.

El alzo su mano, saco una de sus flechas y lentamente la coloco en posición, comenzó a tensar la cuerda para darle el impulso necesario, lo hacia con lentitud para que esta no crujiera o emitiera sonido alguno que alertara al chico, si se transformaba en animales, debía tener los sentidos muy bien desarrollados.

Su sueño era delicado, pero un cambio favorable en el viento le trajo un olor peculiar a sus fosas nasales, era, algo que hacia unos días no había olfateado, era un humano. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y giro su cabeza donde el olor provenía con ayuda del viento.

Pero fue tarde, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la flecha cortando el viento con su paso, para por fin llegar e incrustarse en su objetivo sin piedad alguna.

Amaneció y los aldeanos estaban impacientes, miraban el bosque esperando que su "exterminador" terminara con los extraños. No podían permitir que ellos viviesen en el mismo sitio que ellos. Era inadmisible, pero por mas que esperaban los minutos se les hacían horas, las horas parecían no pasar nunca.

Hasta que por fin, de la espesura del bosque emergía un chico, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y su mirada se mostraba tan fría como siempre. Inexpresiva, muestra de que había pasado por una experiencia difícil.

Los aldeanos no podían creerlo, miraban paralizados al chico acercarse a ellos sin mediar palabra alguna, hasta que este por fin estuvo al alcance de los lugareños y estos motivados por la emoción y el terror, aclamaron al héroe.

-. SPEEDY... SPEEDY .- vitoreaban todos entre gritos, celebrando el hecho de que los diferentes habían muerto.

El anciano mostraba una inmensa satisfacción en su rostro, -. Gracias a ti, hemos purificado el honor de nuestra hermosa aldea .- comento con orgullo el anciano.

Todos miraban con alegría como el joven les miraba de lejos, solo para ver con una horrorosa sorpresa que este alzaba su arco y sacaba una flecha, arrojándola con toda su fuerza, atravesando el cráneo del anciano como si fuese tan solo mantequilla.

La aldea miraba aterrada el como su líder caía muerto ante su atónita mirada, la flecha había sacado parte de su cráneo con su salida, mostrando así como su contenido se desparramaba por la abertura, logrando que algunos vomitaran ante tal escena.

Furibundos varios aldeanos atacaron al joven que no tardo en reaccionar, sacando sus flechas de la vaina y disparando de a tres por turno, asesinando con una precisión endemoniada. Cada flecha impactaba en el mismo punto, el cráneo, desparramando sangre, huesos y sesos por el suelo sin compasión de nadie.

La muerte de los primeros basto para que la valentía del resto se esfumase, pero tan solo un horrorizado aldeano pregunto el porque de su acción.

-. Ese anciano hablo de honor... DE QUE HONOR HABLAN, NO SON MAS QUE UNOS BASTARDOS EGOISTAS, MERECEN QUE DESTRUYA A CADA UNO DE SUS ALDEANOS..." grito mientras se dio la vuelta y miro en dirección al bosque.

-. POR QUE DEMONIOS DICES ESO... SE SUPONE QUE TE HEMOS CONTRATADO PARA ASESINAR A ESOS MONSTRUOS .- agregaron varios aldeanos al unísono.

-. NO SOY UN ASESINO POR CONTRATO... SOY UN EXTERMINADOR, ASESINAMOS A QUIENES DAN UN TRATO INJUSTO, NO IMPORTA SU RAZA, CREENCIA O SEXO... MONSTRUO DICES... SU ALDEA NO TIENE UN RASGUÑO ENCIMA... SI UN MONSTRUO LE ATAQUASE CONSTANTEMENTE COMO ME LO AFIRMAN, MUCHOS EDIFICIOS MOSTRARIAN DAÑOS CONSIDERABLES... HAY UNA POBLACION SALUDABLE DE ANCIANOS, LOS NIÑOS JUEGAN TRANQUILOS EN SUS CALLES AUN CUANDO ES DE NOCHE... SUS ANIMALES ESTAN SUMAMENTE CALMADOS, NO REACCIONARON AGRESIVAMENTE O CON TEMOR ANTE MI PRECENSIA ANOCHE. ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS A UN MODO DE VIDA PACIFICA. ME MINTIRON Y POR ESO DUDE DE USTEDES ANOCHE. .- exclamo con furia ante sus supuestos "contratistas".

-. Y ESO QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER .- exclamo una solitaria mujer que se mostraba indignada por lo ocurrido. -. SOMOS DE TU MISMA ESPECIE, AHORA NOS DIRAS QUE PREFIERES A ESAS MALDITAS BESTIAS QUE A TU PROPIA RAZA .- grito enfurecida al ver a su esposo muerto sobre la tierra.

-. Tienen un alma mas pura que cualquiera de ustedes en esta maldita aldea, mostraron, honor, compasión, amor, y entendimiento, Pude haberme matado, si eran tan horribles como mencionaron el debió abandonar a su pareja .- comento mientras molesto comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido hacia tan solo unas horas.

La flecha había impactado en la madera de la cama, el se había movido lo suficiente como para que la flecha solo rasgara su piel. -. TARA CORRE NOS ATACAN .- grito Logan asustado al ver que el humano se movía con rapidez a través del follaje.

Pero por alguna razón, cada flecha que lanzaba solo rasguñaba sus pieles, era como si deseara que atacaran, los estaba provocado. Pero el no deseaba caer en su trampa, Se volteo e introdujo a su amada en el bosque mientras sabia que estaba siendo perseguido por un enemigo de temer.

-. TARA... Debes entrar en la cascada, y no salgas por favor, este sujeto es peligroso .- agrego mientras corrían por el bosque para llegar al follaje.

-. NO puedo abandonarte Logan... no puedo .- afirmo mientras miro el rostro de su amado, solo para sentir como una flecha con una extraña extremidad impacto en ella, logrando que cállese en el suelo inmóvil.

La impresión causo que Logan tropezase y cállese violentamente en el suelo, alzo su mirada buscándola pero estaba desubicado, cuando pudo ver donde estaba el cazador estaba justo a su lado mirándola con detenimiento. Eso fue todo para el, no podía soportar que ella muriese frente a el, por alguien que les ataca solo por odio.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el chico, convirtiéndose en un enorme lobo que apresuraba su paso hacia su presa. El arquero no tardo en reaccionar, alzo su arco y lanzo una flecha con dirección a su hombro, esta impacto de lleno en el, pero no se detuvo hasta alcanzar al cazador.

Se arrojo hacia el e intento morderle, pero usando su arco como bastón, Speedy aplica un fuerte golpe en el rostro de su atacante, debido al impacto el cuerpo dio un giro completo sobre el arco en 180° grados. Cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Pero eso no le detuvo, sabia que no podía morir a manos del cazador, Su vida y la de Tara estaban en peligro.

Se arranco con brusquedad la flecha en su hombro, y volteo a mirar al joven con algo de miedo, era alguien demasiado peligroso para enfrentarle, aun no poseía demasiada experiencia luchando. Por lo que tomo por la salida mas real para el.

Se transformo en una pequeña ave, que con una agilidad natural esquivo el intento de atraparle por parte de su agresor.

Se poso sobre su espalda y transformando su silueta en la de un halcón logro arrebatarle la vaina del cuerpo, destrabándola a la fuerza de sus cimientos de cuero. Esto tomo al joven exterminador por sorpresa que intento de inmediato recuperar su fuente de armamento.

Pero al voltear noto que el chico poseía su vaina en una mano y con la otra tomaba a su inconsciente amada y comenzaba a huir. Con solo esa acción el joven cazador descubría la verdad. Y Comenzaba su carrera para alcanzar a los jóvenes y recuperar su vaina.

Los alcanzo en la cascada, allí el joven protegía con recelo a la chica cubriéndola con su cuerpo, allí se acerco a ellos con intención de tomar su vaina. Pero Logan reacciono con agresividad, estaba motivado por el miedo.

Pero por esta ocasión decidió recibir el ataque de frente, al ver que las garras del joven se acercaban a el recibió el impacto de lleno. Su cuerpo fue arrojado lejos, mientras su carne sangraba por las heridas recién abiertas. Logan no estaba racionando, pensó que su ataque fue tan sorpresivo que el no pudo reaccionar por lo que continuo su ataque, rasgaba el cuerpo de su atacante con furia.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de darle el toque de gracia se detuvo, no asesinaría... no al menos de esta forma tan injusta... se detuvo por fin mirando al chico sangrar por las heridas que le había ocasionado.

Su rostro comenzó a ver que estaba actuando igual que los aldeanos, carcomido por el miedo, el dolor, la ira.

-. Es por esto que nos quieren muertos... solo porque somos capaces de hacerles este tipo de daño... .- comento mientras lloraba por lo que había descubierto. Pero una mano calida en su hombro calmo su dolor, al menos por un momento. Era Tara que le miraba con dulzura por no haber bajado al mismo nivel que los aldeanos.

-. Ellos no quieren conocernos... nos temen, Creen que somos perjudiciales, y prefieren asesinarnos a correr el riesgo de sufrir por nuestra cuenta .- Comento ella mientras miraba con horror como el joven se levantaba como si nada a pesar de las heridas.

Los dos se abrazaron al ver que el chico se erguía como si no tuviese una herida encima, o como si no le doliesen tan siquiera, este los paso de largo y tomo su vaina con flechas colocándola en su espalda aferrándola al cuero del cual la habían desprendido.

Volteo a verles con respeto y se inclino ante ellos en señal de admiración. -. He comprobado lo que sospeche desde que llegue a la aldea, aquí los culpables son otros. Lamento las heridas que os he causado, aquí dejo un poco de hierbas medicinales, como deidad se que les darás un uso extraordinario... Y descuiden... no todos los humanos son tan detestables... si alguna vez necesitan ayuda, acudan a los exterminadores, allí podrán conseguir a... .- fue lo que pudo pronunciar antes de desmayarse por las heridas. Después de todo si era un frágil humano.

Los jóvenes no sabían que hacer, pero el no había venido con las intenciones de asesinarles como los aldeanos habían amenazado, ambos reaccionaron sin vacilar. Tal vez este sujeto acababa de darles el rato mas amargo en sus vidas. Pero les mostró mas respeto y honorabilidad que nadie en el transcurso de sus vidas.

Las hierbas fueron vertidas en sus heridas, se le cuido el resto de la noche hasta que el cielo comenzó a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol.

El abrió los ojos con rapidez, se supone que debería estar muerto al caer en terreno enemigo, pero... no recordaba la situación de inmediato. Los recuerdos eran distantes, fugases, mas al ver a sus objetivos, regresaron como canes obedientes a las ordenes de su amo.

-. Que sucedió... .- comento mientras miraba sus heridas casi sanadas por la efectividad de las hierbas, estaban abiertas pero ya no sangraban y no dolían demasiado.

-. Has perdido el conocimiento, a pesar de todo aun eres un ser humano... hasta el momento el único con honor que hemos visto .- comento el joven bestia mientras miraba a su amada Tara dormir apoyada en sus pies.

-. Debo marcharme, los aldeanos tienen que saber la decisión de los exterminadores sobre este caso .- comento mientras no perdía tiempo y se alejaba de allí.

-. NO LOS MATES... .- comento Logan con brusquedad despertando a Tara con su grito que entendía que algo malo estaba por suceder.

-. A diferencia tuya soy humano, Además soy exterminador... mi misión es ajusticiar a los que causan penurias... Pero descuida no seré tan... Severo. Y cuando estés en problemas... con algún exterminador. Simplemente maestrales esto .- comento mientras le lanzaba un medallón.

-. Con esto comprenderán que eres un aliado... o tal vez un protegido, de cualquier manera eres inocente, mas que muchos que conozco .- agrego mientras desaparecía en las sombras del follaje con dirección a la aldea.

Los aldeanos miraban enojados la situación... ellos estaban quedando como los malos de la historia ante las palabras del exterminador.

Por lo que todos comenzaron a acercarse a el segados por la ira. Pero al fijar su mirada al bosque, la silueta de Tara y Logan les miraban fijamente. Las rocas se levantaron entre la multitud amenazando con herir a quien se moviese.

-. NO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO CON EL DERRAMAR TANTA SANGRE INNECESARIAMENTE... PERO ESTAS PERSONAS NO APRENDEN A PESAR DE QUE HAN VISTO TU PODER... SI ESTO CONTINUA ASI TERMINARAS POR MATAR A TODA LA ALDEA... TE PEDIMOS TE MARCHES... SIN QUE MATES A ALGUIEN MAS .- comento Logan desde las sombras del bosque acompañado de su amada que impedía que los aldeanos atacasen y muriesen a manos del hábil arquero.

El solo se inclino en muestra de agradecimiento, ya que al menos así los aldeanos podrían recapacitar sobre su error. Se alejo de allí con rumbo a su hogar... Pero muy dentro de el sabia que jamás cambiarían... el odio estaba demasiado arraigado en ellos como para salir con tanta facilidad.

Al desaparecer en la lejanía, las rocas cedieron en el suelo sin lastimar a nadie, los dos jóvenes amantes de nuevo regresaban al centro del bosque. Con la esperanza de que por fin... podrían vivir los dos en paz, lejos de todo el dolor del pasado.

_**Continuara...**_

**_The Next Chapter: THE FINAL HISTORY: STARFIRE._**

**_Cabe anotar que si tengo errores ortograficos, de trama, o de otra indole pueden dejar su comentario, ya que sera bien recibido no importa su naturaleza. Aqui os dejo mi opinion personal de cada review que me han dejado con su opinion._**

_**Dark-night-girl: **Si suelen decirme eso, y muy repetidamente, Pues depende de que titanes estes mirando, ya que han sufrido muchas mejoras, o versiones nuevas con el pasar de los años, Puede que Rachel Roth sea el nombre que le hallan puesto para que entrase en la universidad, pero tambien debes saber que al utilizarlo formaria ya parte de su ser. Y pues no busques informacion de los Titanes en paginas de fanaticos que sean muy jovenes, ya que por lo general la informacion que es mucho mas "confiable" y precisa proviene de paginas desgraciadamente viejitas y por supuesta manejadas por usuarios de la misma categoria. Lamentablemente a mis 21 años ya entro en la categoria de viejos. Por lo que el buscar informacion veridica de los titanes, basandome en sus origenes es lo mas fiable. Ya que he estado en muchos foros, y la verdad la informacion esta muy corrupta por el fanatismo. Incluso recuerdo cuando todos se desesperaron por que se corria informacion de la 6 temporada y de lo que trataba. Cuando todos sabemos que por desgracia hasta los momentos la serie sigue cancelada. Y si la serie The Batman consigue los derechos de autor de "ROBIN" es muy probable que se quede en ese estado. _

_Valla y me pase de largo con tu respuesta jeje. Pero espero tambien responder las dudas de algunos lectores con esto ademas de tu persona. Y espero mucho que te complasca el capitulo de Logan. Y pues espero sepas conocer que no te acostumbres mucho a que este feliz, porque en la segunda temporada mejor dicho en el capitulo 9 ( el desenlace final del chapter de Beast Boy ) su felicidad sufra un doloroso muy doloroso cambio. _

_**ANONIMO:** Ire al grano tambien, felicidades por ser el primer anonimo en darme su opinion, Y pues la verdad es que soy conocido por pocos, pero los que me han llegado a leer saben que no soy de los que aceptan muchas influencias exteriores en los que escribo. Y pues no soy muy amante de la pareja Beast x Raven, pero todo puede pasar dependiendo de el agrado de las personas por lo que escribo. Por lo que no esperes siempre lo clasico de mi o lo mas extraño. Ya que a veces suelo ser muy predecible o impredecible con las tramas. Sino lo crees cercioradlo por vos mismo. ( a ) no se si eres una chica o un chico, espero que no os enfadeis por no saber distingir la diferencia. _

_**Kristal of Nol: **Pues jeje como mencione algo... suelen decirmelo. Y si pobre Sarasim. ( no se si saben quien es pero es la chica que victor conocio cuando viajo por accidente al pasado ). como ya os comente, con anterioridad, soporto a Logan pero no paso a koriard. La odio con toda mi alma. Y no me saquen conversa de porque porque creo que seria una lectura para rato. Pero eso no significa que degradare la calidad de mi historia ( si es que no lo he hecho aun ) solo por cuanto la odio. Ella tendra lo suyo en mi fiction. E intentare que sea con la misma calidad de que con sus anteriores. Y os adelanto que es el capitulo final. El de Starfire. PEro el capitulo final de la Primera Temporada. La verdad en mi corazon guardaba la esperanza de romper los 50 reviews con 5 capitulos, pero creo que como siempre soñe de mas. Gracias por tus comentarios._

_**El Santo Pegaso: **Que puedo decir... salvo que como que voy a tener que sacar una orden de restriccion contra usted señor... Me sigue a todas partes... Je, gracias por tener la paciencia de leer algo tan largo, la verdad os confieso a vuestra persona y a los demas lectores que pense que la historia en un comienzo por su agresividad no seria muy bien bienvenida por las chicas. Mas ha resultado que en parte hay varias jovenes que estan muy interesadas en que continue. Tu man la verdad me agrada de vez en cuando ver vuestro nick ya que esta en casi todos mis fics, y pues ha resultado que de vuestra persona han salido algunos fics que me han dado un buen rato de lectura. Y como os he dicho antes, no os rindais por que teneis algunos trechos que no logras superar, yo no soy una perfeccion, algunos errores debo tener, tanto en trama, ortografia y continuidad. Asi que nadie es perfecto ni nacio aprendido. No os rindais y seguid escribiendo, que a medida que practiques iras mejorando. Y daros respiro. No publiques tantas historias al mismo tiempo que lo que haceis es sobrecargaros y terminar perdiendo la trama, incluso confundiendola entre ellas. Ve con paciencia. Este comentario me lo decia mucho mi abuelo. "Despacio que voy con prisa". Mientras mas te apures...con menos calidad resultaran. Paciencia amigo Paciencia._

_**Shadow The Dark: **valla muchas gracias por tu sincero comentario, la verdad yo creia que la tenia un poco desorganizada, ya que desgraciadamente tengo la mala costumbre de narrar las peleas como si fuesen secuencias animadas. No se si a algunos les agrade. Pero te lo agradesco mucho. Y con todo el corazon y el alma. JE espero que este capitulo este al menos un poco similar en (estructura) que su predecesor. De todas maneras cuento con tu comentario ( ojala se mantenga asi de noble ) sobre mi historia, acordaros que acepto cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo de cualquier error u falta._

_**Kazefuu:** Jejejeje tu comentario es muy real, la verdad no podia hablar y si lo ponia seria algo un poco dificil ya que digamos que el hablar involucra un gasto de energia el cual el no pudiese darse el lujo de perder en esas condiciones. Y pues la historia esta concentrada en su relacion. JE y no os comento mucho porque seria spoilear la segunda parte de THE VICTOR CHAPTER. Ya que no os dire si muere o no. Que conste que doy aviso de que si un personaje muere en mi historia. Asi se queda, no existe metodo alguno para resusitarle. Je hasta respondiendo los reviews soy maligno JEJEJEJEJEJE. ESpero disfrutes del capitulo si, Y cualquier cosa espero tu comentario._

_**R35U5: **Espero haber escrito bien tu nombre, y como te comente en msn, si tome algunas cosas del juego de Warcraft. Pero no se si lo notais, Tambien esas criaturas en cierto modo queria que representaran la corrupcion. LA bajesa, La codicia, del ser humano. Ya que es algo que pica y se extiende y que muy pocos logran vencer. Espero te agrade el capitulo si mal no recuerdo Logan es tu personaje favorito. Asi que espero no decepcionaros y que al menos tu opinion sincera de que os parecio aparesca a relucir ( para todos tambien ) para que asi pueda entender sus peticiones y como incorpotarlas ( si puedo ) a la trama ya sea para mejorar y o corregir._

_**Miko Farore Tonks: **Wow Tenia mucho tiempo sin verla ( o) perdone si olvide jeje su sexo ( TENGO MUY MUY MALA MEMORIA... XD SI NO FUESE PORQUE ANOTE TODOS LOS DETALLES DE ESTE FIC YA ESTARIA DESCONTINUADO POR QUE OLVIDE LOS DETALLES. jejeje gracias por reaparecer en la vida de mis fictions ( y espero sepas disculpar la incomodidad de lo que he olvidado de vos ) Creo que es imperdonable en cierto sentido no. GRacias por leerme de nuevo._

**_Johana: jeje la verdad me agrada conversar mucho contigo por msn y debo deciros que termine absolutanmente perdidamente e inegablemente enamorado de vos... Je mentira XD... la verdad sabes cuanto me gusta las malas bromas y hacer una que otra jugarreta. Pues je digamos que no os respondo mucho porque por lo general nuestras conversaciones son las que me animan ya que tienes el coraje de regañarme por algunas cosas XD. Jeje espero que te agrade el capitulo. Nos leemos en otra eternidad. _**

A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS... GRACIAS... Y ADIOS ( PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO MESCLADO CON UN DUPLEX INVERTIDO ) **LO SIENTO ES QUE SHINJI SE ME COLO EN LA ESCRITURA. Y LE DIO POR DECIR EL ENDING DE SU SERIE EN MI FIC. Je... Me despido de ustedes con esta broma de mal gusto. **

Y NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA ETERNIDAD.


	5. Starfire Chapter 01

_**Hola jovenes como estan, tiempo sin leerlos... o mejor dicho.. je tiempo que os he dejado abandonados y espectantes. **_

**_La verdad os pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero sabran decir que cuando uno esta a punto de graduarse, los estudios se aprietan y mucho. Por lo que mis pruebas finales no son la ecepcion. _**

**_Como decirles que me encanto sus reviews, je fueron una gran motivacion para no abandonar el fiction, ya que la presion estudiantil me estaba dando esas ideas. Pero al menos aun cuando tarde mucho espero les agrade este capitulo._**

**_Cabe recordarles que no soy muy fanatico de Starfire, de hecho me cae de la patada les agrade o no. Pero investigue mucho sobre ella. _**

_**Aqui la adapte a mi historia, asi que los fanaticos a esta joven deben saber que puede considerarse "inferior" a la original. Asi que eviten el poner criticas sobre lo distinta que es. O criticar los cambios que le hice... Les recuerdo es una adaptacion. **_

**_Aqui me disculpo sinceramente con los lectores que se han acostumbrado a la sangre siempre presente en mis fics. Pero este sera por los momentos el unico carente de ella. Al menos en el grado de los demas. Al final aclarare unas cosas para no destriparos algo de lo que escribi._**

**_Que lo disfruten..._**

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Banshee**_

Primavera... es la época que llena de gozo mi ser... nutre mi cuerpo, alma y espíritu. De todas las estaciones es la que espero con ansias. El renacer de la vida, los animales en búsqueda del amor. Y por supuesto, la época mas hermosa de todas.

Mi corazón palpita de gozo al ver como después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en los bosques, pueda salir a tomar un respiro gracias a la primavera, aunque el invierno es la época donde mas trabajo tenemos. El darle la noticia de muerte a un ser vivo es algo duro. Mas cuando de alguna manera ves su dolor expresado en el rostro.

Mi hermana en cambio es diferente a mi... de hecho creo que de todas las Banshee, yo soy la diferente... no disfruto mi trabajo. El ver sus expresiones de terror, me llena de tristeza... sobre todo ver las lagrimas de sus seres amados... el dolor que provoco no me causa gracia alguna. Pero soy la segunda en la línea real, es mi deber el de estar firme en mi puesto y jamás dudar.

En cambio, Kommand, disfruta del ver como sus rostros se llenan de pánico con la noticia, sobretodo el hecho de que su poder se incrementaba de manera considerable. Pero había algo mas... Algo en ella que a veces me hacia pensar que disfrutaba de la muerte.

Tengo ya 14 años, estoy en la flor de mi vida según mi madre. Tengo el deber de mantener mi posición en lo que a la tradición de la Banshee respecta. Si algo le sucedía a Kommand yo realmente seria la reina o la directriz del aquelarre. Muchas veces sentía celos de ella, me molestaba la atención que le brindaban, muchas veces me relegaban. De hecho solo me trataban por ser la hija de la actual directriz.

Para ellas yo no era lo "adecuado" para tomar liderato. Me desagradaba el trabajo de "mensajera de la muerte". Era débil en muchas maneras, y por sobretodo mi cabello rojo como la sangre era demasiado llamativo para el gusto de las demás Banshee, de hecho solo sentían envidia.

Una banshee "clásica" tiene una piel tersa y blanca, como carente de vida, Su cabello es blanco como la nieve, y opacando su blancura están sus ojos rojos como la sangre, vividos, profundos que demuestran la frialdad características de nuestra especie.

Pero yo y mi hermana éramos distintas, mi madre fue seducida por un hombre en una de sus misiones, Era un gran trabajo, tan importante que la reina de las banshees decidió ir por si misma. Al parecer jamás sabremos a que raza pertenecía, pero en ese instante ella flaqueo y callo en manos de un hombre.

Quedo embarazada, y solo regreso al aquelarre cuando su poder estaba en la cima, a pesar de que había roto la regla de jamás ceder ante un hombre, paso el tiempo y dio a luz a una hermosa niña. Mi hermana... la primera en nacer, su cabello oscuro como la noche, sus ojos púrpuras como la mas hermosa flor del bosque.

Su piel rojiza como si estuviese marcada con sangre, la diferencia con las Banshees era enorme, pero a mi madre no le importo, Tanto fue su amor por el que regreso a vivir con el junto con mi hermana.

Pasaron los años y al final regreso cuando la vida del joven se extinguió. Regreso, retomando su pedestal de reina. Nadie se atrevía a oponerse a ella, era temida por su poder. Su cuerpo tal vez asemejaba al de una mujer de unos 30 años... pero posiblemente tendría unos 300 años. Su magia era la mas poderosa. Sus conocimientos no tenían rival. Y es por ello que ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a siquiera contradecirle.

Pero les desagrado el que regresara con una segunda hija, con rasgos similares a los de Kommand, pero mi gran diferencia radicaba en el color de mi cabello, mi aura, mis ojos. Eran de un color desagradable para ellas.

Verde, por algún motivo a las Banshee, no les agrada la felicidad de la Primavera, al menos a este aquelarre, carcomido por el placer de la muerte ajena, todas disfrutaban el ver como los hombres se asesinaban unos a otros.

Para una banshee un hombre no es mas que un pedazo de carne, un mero estorbo que debería ser erradicado. La manera en que se reproduce una banshee es muy sencilla. En su lamento se encuentra su poder. Cuando un hombre lo escucha, por lo general su muerte queda marcada, o muere de inmediato. Mientras que una mujer... mas específicamente una bruja al escuchar nuestro canto, se transformaría en una banshee.

En parte por eso nos odiaron los primeros años, éramos producto del contacto con un hombre, por lo tanto éramos tan asquerosas para ellas como los hombres.

Pero al cumplir los 12 años, Kommand, adquirió el "aprecio" del aquelarre, ya que disfrutaba con creses sus habilidades. Era muy posible que sucediera a mi madre.

-. Koriard... KORIARD... MALDITA SEA NIÑA DESPIERTA .- agrego una joven de negra cabellera mientras miraba a su hermana acostada pensativa sobre el césped.

-. Heeem... Hola hermana... que placer el verte a estas horas del día .- replico la pelirroja mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba feliz recordando su pasado por mas fúnebre que fuese. La verdad ella heredo la bondad de su padre y a diferencia de su oscura hermana, a ella no le pesaba demostrarlo.

-. KORIARD... eres una tonta, se suponía que te habían contratado para ver la duración de la dinastía Esmeralda. El aquelarre se enfurecerá al verte aquí... Ten mas compromiso con tu labor .- comento con una voz extrañamente juguetona, pero mas específicamente burlona por sobre todo.

Pero la pelirroja a pesar de sentirse disgustada por el comentario, solo mostraba una sonrisa ante todo... no le interesaba el decirle a las personas cuanto tiempo les restaba a sus vidas. A ella no le agradaba mucho el vivir del sufrimiento de los demás.

-. Hermana... yo .- intento comentar, pero no logro terminar sus palabras... una fuerte cachetada apago toda intención de dialogar.

-. No me salgas con tu maldito discurso de que no te agrada el decirle a las personas cuando morirán... para eso naciste... Eres una banshee. Y si eres débil serás relegada... te dan este tipo de misiones por ser hija de la reina. Pero eres una irregular, Tenemos mas fuerza, mas poder y mas resistencia que cualquiera de estas escuálidas. Por que no lo disfrutas, tarde o temprano tendrás lo que desees con este poder... Confía en mi hermana .- comento de manera cruenta ante los sentimientos nobles de la pelirroja. De alguna manera a ella le parecían tontos y carentes de estilo.

Pero ese golpe era demasiado para una niña de tan solo 9 años, era molesto... que nadie comprendiera lo que te gustase. Que por obligación tuvieras que actuar de una forma que no te agrada. Y que todos desprestigiaran tus pensamientos... solo por ser distintos a los de la mayoría...

A veces aun estando en compañía de cientos, miles o millones de personas, puedes sentir el dolor desgarrador y agobiante de la soledad carcomiéndote.

Fue así como decidió callarse para ella misma sus pensamientos, pero no quería admitir que no tenia el valor para defender sus ideales. Y que prefería dejarse callar, a reclamar sus derechos y al final no contar ni siquiera con la presencia de alguien a su lado.

Pasaron los años, Kommand había estado "estupenda" según las demás... Sus predicciones eran precisas. Sus habilidades eran de gran calaña, Incluso se había ganado un apodo entre los hombres que intentaban tomar de ella algo mas que una predicción.

"Blackfire" debido a su poder, sus manos destellaban con un fuego de oscuro color, muchas veces atacada, jamás conquistada. Fue así como su joven hermana después de tanto luchar, se dejo llevar por la presión. Se convirtió en alguien muy parecida a su hermana.

Con el tiempo sus habilidades se volvieron símiles a las de su familiar, Sus manos destellaban con llamas de color verdusco. Su sonrisa era ahora escasa, cedió ante la presión familiar. Y abandono sus sueños y deseos por complacer a los demás o no a ella misma.

La vida para una Banshee es monótona, vivía siendo contratada por quienes deseaban saber cuanto les quedaba de vida. Poseían enormes habilidades y no las usaban para su bien, Vivian de manera pacifica en los bosques. No le pertenecían a nadie y no soportaban la presencia de los chicos.

Pero la guerra se expandía por todos los lugares conocidos, Hombres, Demonios, Bestias, que importaba; todos estaban envueltos en el manto de la muerte. Nadie era indestructible o se escapaba del odio que producían las batallas.

Pero había alguien que pensaba que las banshee serian una adición perfecta a su poder, era un rey poderoso, pero no por su fuerza. Era un miserable humano como los demás, pero poseía una diferencia. Era el mas listo de todo el reino, posiblemente de todo el mundo. Su nombre era Lex... Lex Luthor.

Su codicia: dominarlo todo, su manera... cualquiera sin importar que tan sucia fuere, había notado que las Banshee se mantenían al margen de la guerra, y que aunque poseían poderes impresionantes como para oponerse a los demonios, preferían siempre estar neutrales.

El deseaba mantenerlas bajo su cargo... pero como lo haría, el atacarlas y tomarlas como prisioneras seria algo demasiado arriesgado. Las Banshee no solo podían predecir el tiempo de vida. También podían asesinar con su canto. Lo primero que debían lograr era inutilizarlo. Así seria un duro golpe para su clan.

-. Necesito que todos los Warlocks, Hechiceros, Brujos y Presdigitadores... Sin importar como demonios quieran llamarse... acudan a mi llamado, ya que deseo un hechizo tan poderoso que elimine el poder del canto de las Banshee, que no puedan asesinar con su melodía y mejor aun... QUE NO PUEDAN REPRODUCIRSE .- agrego mientras sus aterrados súbditos se movilizaban a preparar su extraña petición.

Era algo sencillo... pero a su vez complicado... Solo debían buscar una manera para que una bruja al escuchar el canto, no se transformase en Banshee. Y solo había una solución... Crear una vacuna, lograr que en el planeta entero el canto de la Banshee quedase inútil. Era sencillo e inmunizaría a todos.

El procedimiento seria doloroso, debían ofrecer sus vidas para un hechizo tal. Pero si no lo lograban morirían, Y Luthor era tan despiadado que su muerte seria de las mas horribles en el planeta.

La vacuna se expandió... a medida de que sus cuerpos y almas se desintegraban, el planeta era envuelto en una especie de aura. Todos miraban esta situación con preocupación y extrañeza.

Sobretodo las Banshees, de alguna manera podían sentir como una parte de ellas moría... como ese sentimiento de poder por sobre los demás. Su grito... su llanto, su amado llanto fue extraído de ellas. Muchas los descubrieron solo al intentar eliminar a un ejercito de hombres que se acercaba lentamente a su aquelarre.

Estaban aterradas, era una sorpresa muy cruel para ellas... poseían otras habilidades, pero estaban confundidas por la carencia de su grito.

El ejercito entro en los bosques, tomando como prisionera a cuanta banshee confundida se atravesase. Les sujetaban con cadenas mistificadas. No deseaban que reaccionaran en el momento menos preciso y comenzaran una aguerrida batalla.

La reina miraba desde el corazón del bosque con ira, pero sabia que estaban en desventaja, al menos numérica. No le quedo de otra, miro a sus hijas con resignación, y les ordeno que se marchasen.

La joven Koriard de 14 años, no deseaba marcharse, no podía abandonar a su madre, tanto lucharon por convertirla en una guerrera, y ahora quería que huyera. Deseaba luchar al lado de su madre. Pero su mirada fulminante le quito toda esperanza. Sabia que eran ordenes directas de su reina, la mas poderosa de las Banshee. Por lo que a su pesar, sus pies obedecieron, aun cuando su corazón gritaba fuertemente. "no le abandones".

Un grupo pequeño de jóvenes, huía a toda velocidad por los adentros del bosque, su meta era sencilla, conseguir un claro donde poder tomar vuelo. Cosa sumamente difícil de conseguir en un bosque, aparentemente famoso por sus enormes y bastos terrenos repletos de árboles; hasta donde la vista pudiese divisar una pequeña línea semi-recta en el horizonte.

Una a una cedían ante el cansancio, pero las jóvenes de piel rojiza no se detenían por nada del mundo, su cuerpo poseía mejor resistencia, y sin desearlo. Una a una sus compañeras fueron siendo dejadas atrás. Era el sentimiento de sobrevivir lo que las guiaba, el que les indicaba que debían correr hasta que sus cuerpos no pudiesen moverse mas. Pero sus perseguidores eran insistentes, estaban movidos también por su instinto de sobrevivencia. Si tan solo una Banshee se escapase su rey les cortaría la cabeza. O quien sabe que vil atrocidad les reservaría.

Mentirle no era una opción, entre ellos habían espías, soldados de "confianza" que incluso podía ser tu propio hermano, podía soltar información con tal de salvar su pellejo. Que importa que muriesen otros, mientras tu sigas con vida. Es por eso que aun cuando las dos chicas poseían una gran ventaja en el terreno y en la distancia. No se rendirían hasta capturarlas.

-. Debemos... volar hermana... será difícil con las fuertes ramas de los árboles... pero debemos escapar volando, tarde o temprano nos pueden alcanzar. .- comento la pelirroja mientras miraba la espalda sudada de su familiar.

-. Crees que no lo se... estoy buscando una pequeña abertura en el follaje... abre tus ojos mientras corres... si logras ver tan solo un pequeño rayo de luz de luna filtrándose, avisa y por allí nos iremos. .- comento la morena mientras buscaba de reojo esa pequeña señal de esperanza.

Varios metros pasaban y las aberturas existentes eran demasiado pequeñas... no había ninguna decente que diera poca resistencia. Y fue cuando notaron que mientras mas se adentraban menos luz había. Estaban completamente atrapadas, y frente a ellas había un bosque demasiado extenso como para correr, sobretodo porque el cansancio ya hacia mella en ellas.

Fui allí cuando sintieron en el aire, un enorme silbido... que pese a escucharse en la lejanía, se intensificaba mas y mas con cada segundo perecido. Fue allí cuando vieron un enorme brillo asomarse por encima de las hojas. Era una enorme roca... Estaban usando catapultas incendiarias para quemar parte del bosque.

Como a 30 metros de su posición impacto una enorme masa de pierdas impregnadas con aceite, esta mezcla sumada a la combustión del fuego sobre el aceite otorgan una gran arma destructiva. Pero ellos mismos le habían otorgado un medio para escapar de allí. Solo tenían que enfrentarse a los hombres que les perseguían, al menos lo suficiente como para acercarse al agujero en los árboles.

Las dos se miraron de reojo mientras se dieron la vuelta y marcharon a toda prisa hacia el grupo que les atormentaba. Los hombres alistaron las cadenas, creyeron que seria tarea fácil ya que estaban agotadas por correr. Pero cuando se acercaron mas a la zona iluminada por el fuego lograron percibir que su piel era rojiza, y sus cabellos obviamente ostentaban un color no natural en una Banshee. Pero que importaba, debían capturarlas, para ellos no eran mas que mujeres. Podrían dominarlas fácilmente.

No sabían cuan equivocados estaban, al estar frente a frente, las chicas golpeaban sin piedad a cualquier hombre que se atreviera acercárseles, muchos de ellos morían quemados por su fuego o por el impacto del golpe. Las chicas estaban gloriosas, era un batallón pequeño por podían solas. Mas su objetivo siempre se mantuvo firme, atravesar el lugar para escapar según las ordenes de la reina.

Fue así como Koriard, con toda la alegría logro lanzar lejos a su atacante, mientras despegaba convencida de que su hermana "ejemplo" le seguiría sin problemas, Al alzar la vista por sobre los árboles pudo ver como las piedras incandescentes descendían sobre su amado hogar destruyéndolo.

No pudo evitar un dejo de asombro por como se veían las piedras resaltando el oscuro de la noche, -. Son como estrellas de fuego .- comento para si misma al ver con tristeza que su hermosura era opacada con el sonido de la destrucción y el sufrimiento. Espero por lo que a ella le parecieron horas. Miraba el agujero expectante... Que ocurría con su hermana, por que Kommand no salía.

-. De seguro se quedo a combatir con todos, hasta haber acabado con el ultimo de ellos .- comento algo enojada por su pensamiento. Pero eran pocos hombres, como podían mantenerla tan ocupada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y descendió a toda velocidad para ver como su hermana estaba algo herida. Como era posible, era mas fuerte que ella, como podía estar en ese estado. Y fue cuando vio en su pierna el problema. Un grillete estaba atado a ella, evitaba que usara sus habilidades, no podía volar con ese grillete en su pie. Por eso luchaba con afán de alejar a los hombres que se cernían sobre ella viendo que no podía escapar.

Lo que mas la alarmo era que a sus espaldas se acercaban mas enemigos con mas grilletes, si seguían así capturarían a Kommand, no podía permitirlo.

Se lanzo sobre los hombres, que no esperaban una acometida tal, no lo deseaba pero debía asesinarlos. Solo así dejarían de levantarse. Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de la mayoría hasta que alcanzo a su hermana, que no le recibió de buena manera.

-. Hermana... sujeta mi mano... vamonos de aquí .- comento la pelirroja. Mientras que la morena le miraba molesta añadiendo una desagradable respuesta.

-. ESTUPIDA... VETE, LAS ORDENES SON QUE ESCAPES, HUYE... LARGATE .- grito furibunda la morena mientras golpeaba a los chicos hasta alejarlos de ella. No soportaba la idea de que fuese vencida por sujetos tales, su orgullo jamás lo permitiría.

Koriard, miraba a su hermana con preocupación... no deseaba abandonarla allí, era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo como abandonarlo aun cuando se lo estaban ordenando. No lo resistió y se arrojo sobre los atacantes, asesinándoles ante su anonadada hermana. Que no logro reaccionar ante la acción de su pequeño familiar, aun a pesar de todo no le abandono, le tomo en sus brazos y con toda la voluntad del mundo emprendió el vuelo.

Se alzaron por sobre las copas de los árboles, alejándose con el cuidado de no ser golpeadas por las rocas ardientes. Ese silbido quedaría plasmado en sus recuerdos para siempre, quien podría olvidar semejante cosa.

Con el cansancio haciendo destrozos en su fuerza, pronto la pelirroja caería desfallecida en el bosque, necesitaba descansar. Pero su hermana la miraba fijamente, con los ojos llenos de ira. No deseaba hablarle, sabia que si habría la boca, Kommand haría de las suyas. Y lo que menos deseaba escuchar ahora, era a su molesta hermana mayor reprochándole el haber desobedecido las ordenes.

Fue cuando flaqueo, sus manos no lograron soportar el peso de su hermana, y le soltó, no le presto atención al asunto porque su hermana también podía volar. O al menos eso pensaba, la morena se precipitaba al suelo nerviosa. No pudo evitar el soltar un grito de pánico al ver que sus intentos por elevarse no funcionaban.

El orgullo es algo enorme, pero la necesidad de sobrevivir era mayor, jamás se lo perdonaría a si misma... pero alzo su mirada a su hermana y grito su nombre -. KORIARD... .- esta no tardo en reaccionar. Se arrojo lo mas rápido que pudo al comprender que su hermana no podía volar. Pero estaba agotada, al final al sujetar su mano lo único que pudo lograr fue disminuir la fuerza del arrastre de la gravedad.

Las jóvenes caían con brusquedad sobre el césped. Estaban en shock por el golpe, pronto la adrenalina perdió su efecto sedante y su cuerpo se entumeció, seguido de la oscuridad producto de la perdida de conocimiento.

Dos jóvenes caminaban vigilantes por el lugar. Su objetivo, patrullar el perímetro, la verdad era algo aburrido, pero al menos era una ocupación. Ambos reunían tan solo unos 12 años cada uno. Eran como una gota de agua, gemelos idénticos. Abandonados por su madre a manos de su líder. Debido a que era el sitio mas seguro que a ella se le pudo ocurrir en su desespero.

La guerra tenia su precio, y el ser perseguida por ser hechicera no ayudaba, no le quedo de otra opción que dirigirse al bosque de Steel town. Allí se encontró con el líder de un grupo rebelde que luchaba en contra del invasor, con el alma rota entrego sus mas valioso tesoro. Sus hijos, al menos tendrían mas seguridad con ellos, que siendo perseguidos con ella hasta que les encontrasen. No solo moriría ella si eso ocurriese. Pero a pesar de que el líder insistía en que el clan podía protegerla, ella temía por la vida de sus hijos y se marcho.

La rutina de los jóvenes se vio interrumpida por una enorme sorpresa, frente a ellos, reposaban dos hermosas chicas, al parecer algo maltratadas por la vida. Se acercaron curiosos de ver que ocurría con ellas. Y comprendieron que estaban en una situación de mal ver, En la pierna derecha de la morena estaba un grillete. Por su forma respectiva no cabía duda que pertenecía al rey Luthor.

No dudaron en aplicar toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al cuerno que colgaba anteriormente en sus caderas. Era la señal de novedad. Pronto sus lideres aparecerían para ayudarles. Solo era cuestión de esperarlos. Los jóvenes miraban curiosos a las chicas, eran sumamente hermosas... para ellos la joven de roja cabellera era una diosa caída del cielo.

Su curiosidad de pubertos era monstruosa, las jóvenes poseían una hermosa figura, y la tela rota de sus ropas aun cuando estaban algo manchadas por la sangre no les ayudaban a controlar esa curiosidad. Alzaron sus manos con tal de levantar un poco sus faldas y mirar debajo, pero el ver como un grupo de sombras oscurecían los cuerpos de las chicas se les helo la sangre.

Alzaron su mirada temblorosa para ver quien había llegado... deseaban que fuesen enemigos mas que nada. Pero el destino le juega malas pasadas a los curiosos. Frente a ellos posaban 3 figuras todo poderosas. Sus lideres... Flotando con una mirada de reproche por lo que sus protegidos estaban a punto de hacer.

-. Señorita Diana... señorita... Kara... Señor... Kal- el... nosotros.- comentaron al mismo tiempo, mostrando ese lazo único de los gemelos.

La mas joven se acerco a ellos, molesta por ver sus manos aun sujetando las faldas, estaban temblorosas, fueron capturados en pleno acto de malicia juvenil.

-. Ustedes dos... JOVENCITOS QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO .- exclamo la rubia mientras se abalanzaba sobre los dos gemelos, que al ver el problema que se les acarreaba encima, se tomaron de las manos y emprendieron la huida...

No tardaron en desaparecer en la distancia seguidos no muy lejos de una molesta rubia ante la mirada reprochante de los otros dos

-. Veo que esos dos están adquiriendo las malas costumbres de cierto casanova veloz que tenemos por allí .- comento algo molesta la mujer mientras miraba a su compañero.

El solo mostraba una sonrisa amarga por la situación comprendiendo por lo que empezaban a pasar sus pequeños amigos. -. Solo están llegando a la edad es todo... creo que debemos que tener "cierta" conversación con ellos Diana .- agrego el sujeto mientras dirigía su vista a las jóvenes malheridas en el suelo.

-. Quien crees que sean Kal .- agrego la morena mientras miraba la gravedad de sus heridas, y aplicaba algo de primeros auxilios a las jóvenes.

El hombre descendió analizando la situación, mientras miraba fijamente el cuerpo de las chicas, la mujer comprendió que miraba debajo de sus ropas en búsqueda de señal alguna, pero esa acción siempre le causaba algo de molestias... al menos a ella, que le daban pequeños ataques de celos al saber que estaba mirando el cuerpo desnudo de otra mujer.

-. Tenemos que llevarlas a la aldea... tienen varias costillas rotas, debemos ayudarlas en la mayor brevedad posible .- agrego el hombre mientras se erguía lentamente para ir en dirección a un gran árbol.

-. No podemos perder tiempo, carguémoslas... se que quieres hacer una cama para no lastimarlas mas... pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo llevan inconscientes, pueden ser horas, días... están muy débiles. Debemos llevarlas ahora .- agrego la mujer mientras levantaba a la pelirroja y emprendía el vuelo a gran velocidad.

El hombre no pudo reaccionar de manera distinta, ella tenia razón, no tenían tiempo que perder, sujeto a la morena con cuidado y siguió a su compañera. El solo pudo notar que ambas jóvenes tenían heridas profundas por el impacto contra el suelo y las rocas. Ambas tenían bajo de ellas un pequeño pozo de sangre que se había acumulado.

Fue así como las dos siluetas se perdieron en el horizonte, llevando consigo a las victimas de un gobierno tirano. No tenían mas intención que ayudarles a sobrevivir esta dura prueba.

Ambos llegaron a la aldea ante la mirada curiosa de muchos de sus habitantes, la gran mayoría refugiados. Que admiraban a sus lideres, amables, fuertes y protectores.

Ambos descendieron sobre una enorme edificación, y allí acostaron a las jovencitas mientras las dejaban a manos de alguien capacitado para tratarles. Les dieron privacidad al ver que las desvestían de sus trapos mugrosos y llenos de sangre.

Pero la mujer de negra cabellera no pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma... que querrían con ellas... quienes eran y que ocurriría si se salvasen. Miro a su compañero en las afueras del lugar, en un estado similar al de ella. No sabían quienes eran... pero esperaban se salvasen.

-. Crees, logren sobrevivir a esas heridas .- comento el joven mientras miraba al rostro a la hermosa mujer que se coloco a su lado.

Ella solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro respondiéndole su ignorancia del asunto -. La verdad... si sobreviven o no... es decisión de los dioses, pero lo que me preocupa es... quienes son... de donde vienen... serán amigos o enemigos .- agrego preocupada.

El hombre solo miro el cielo mientras cerraba sus ojos y respondía con frialdad cambiando la expresión de su rostro... -. Por su bien... espero que no sean enemigos .-

_**Continuara...**_

**_Next... Robins Chapter 2_**

Hola... verdad que si me gusta traumarlos de formas inimaginables... La verdad mi conciencia me dice que no debia publicar este capitulo solo por lo "sano" que es a diferencia de sus antecesores... pero esto se debe a una cosa.

Como se habran dado cuenta al leer la historia. Esta basada en el mismo tipo que el capitulo de Cyborg. A que se debe esto... pues dejenme explicarles.

La historia de Victor y Koriandr ( aqui en la historia le puse koriard... espero disculpen el cambio pero me agrado mas koriard ya que es algo monotono escribir su nombre como es originalmente ). Sus historias se basan en una sola trayectoria, osea no poseen muchos cambios drasticos en sus vidas. Los dos vivieron asi por largo tiempo y fue al llegar a una edad comprendida entre los 14 que comenzo el cambio dramatico de su rutina.

Por lo que es mas bien una historia larga... que dividi en dos partes. ( ambas historias ). Lo malo es que en la primera parte de la version de Starfire es mas calmada... muchisimo. Y cuando comienza la accion por asi decirlo lo corte... POrque...porque simplemente esa es la mitad de las 20 hojas que tiene su historia. Tranquilos que en su siguiente aparicion me redimire entendido.. Solo lean el inicio de su vida... el como vivio, donde y demas cosas... Y este es el capitulo final de la primera tanda de profane.

**_Aqui os pondre las respuesta a los reviews, es logico ya que se merecen respuestas. _**

_**Miko Farore Tonks: **Gracias, la verdad porque al menos siempre lees mis historias, de alguna forma tengo que retribuirte tambien el hecho de no recordar que eres una dama. Je lamento que os entristesca que no publique mas capitulos de dark feelings. Pero creo que la historia queda mejor asi como le deje. Y de nightwalkers os dire que tienes que esperar a que termine profane, por lo que son malas noticias ya que profane es de larga duracion... aproximadamente 26 capitulos son los que tengo ya semi desarrollados. Espero te agrade el capitulo que he escrito si... dejadme tu sincero comentario ya que lo aprecio mucho. _

**_Krystal of Nol: Hola como estas, jeje al menos se que te agrada como escribo, y sabes gracias por compartir mi odio mutuo para Starfire, ( al menos la de ttgo... ya quelaoriginal se gano un poco de respeto, aunque es igual de cabeza hueca ). Huum me supuse que muchos odiarian el hecho de que colocase como pareja a Terra. La verdad la de Ttgo me agrada, a pesar de todo me caia bien. Y comprendia muchas de las cosas por las que se pasocon Slade. Huuumno puedo revelarte mas porque seria contartesobre el siguiente capitulo que si mal no recuerdo seria el 9. ( el de bb ).Solo os dire que la 2 tanda es mas agresiva, es el desenlaze que los arrastra a estar solos... por lo que es logico que halla mucha tragedia. Se que la odias casi tanto como yo, pero sinceramente espero que te agrade mi version de Starfire. Ya que trate de darle no solo dulzura... sino un poco de masa cerebral. Ademas de como siempre colocar mi comentario sobre algun aspecto de lavida social actual entre lo que plasmo. Espero sea de tu agrado...( eso espero en serio... )._**

**_Dark Night Girl: Si eso es lo lamentable con respecto a The batman, Ya que la verdad esta serie destruyo para mi a muchos de los personajes de Batman. ( me encanta el doctor frio antiguo... lucha porque deseaba resucitar a su esposa no importa que medio... mientras que el nuevo no es mas que un vulgar ladron ). Je pues todos tienen un final triste en la siguiente tanda o "temporada" asi que el dramatismo esta a desborde en lo que a mi respecta. Huuum gracias por soportar la pareja de Logan con Tara, la verdad a mi me agrada un poco la pareja. Pero como no encontre a Jade ( la pareja por la que Beast boy acude cuando termina con Raven ). Sino hasta despues de hecho el capitulo no pude agregarla. De haberla conocido hubiese estado alli como la deidad. Espero te agrade el capitulo... por favor comenta con confianza. _**

**_R35U5: Wow... jeje la verdad como hemos conversado mucho por msn, la verdad no se si colocarte aqui... pero igual lo hago... Huum solo espero tu comentario ya que siempre es sincero. Aunque con este capitulo os daras cuenta de que tome en cuenta algo que me dijiste por msn. Grax._**

**_Shadow The Dark: Muchas gracias por opinar que los capitulos son excelentes. Me agrada mucho leer eso. Mas en mi opinion propia aun tengo mucho que aprender... Aqui como pudiste ver he agregado una nueva tecnica que me agrado. En vista de que aun no tengo la experiencia apropiada para escribir sin separadores aqui añadi mis primeros separadores en todas mis historias. Espero que os agrade lo que leeis y tambien sepas disculpar si cambie la calidad de los capitulos ya que opte por un nuevo estilo ( solo para starfire eneste los otros seran muchisimo mas agresivos ) mas calmado. _**

**_Missthik Fran: espero haberlo escrito bien.Gracias, por el comentario favorable, pero hay historias mucho mas maravillosas para mi gusto... y autores con un poco mas deexpeciencia que yo. Learo y The Black Crow son autores que escriben casi con el alma... la verdad me encanta como escriben. Ahora tutienes una historia llamada no todo es miel sobre ojuelas si mal no recuerdo. hace tiempo que no la leo... me pregunto con quien fue que cambio dick a raven... Je. Tu problema con la pagina es peculiar, ya que si ha presentado cambios Posiblemente entraste cuando estos se estaban realizando por lo quese te presentaban esas dificultades. Pero como vemos ahora... la pagina esta mucho mejor y ellos solo trabajan para hacer un mejorservicio. Espero que te agrade la historia y que tu review no falte con tu sincero comentario de mi ultimo escrito..._**

**_KazeFuu: Te respondre en general solo con un comentario... Que lindo es ver que unajoven como tu me considere alguien de buena calaña en la seccion de Teen Titans. JE gracias pero la verdad un escritor se debe a sus lectores, y aqui la verdad espero quesepa decirte que espero te agrade mi ultimo escrito. Ya que a mi tus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo y espero mejorando. Ya que lectores como tu y los demas jovenes, Merecen mis respetos. Que pases un buen dia, tarde o noche, respectivamente de donde te encuentres sip. _**

**_El Santo: Jeje asi que "robaste" mi historia, jeje tranquilo eso suelo hacerlo a menudo, ya que no tengo internet propia, siempre publico desde un ciber cafe. Y le denomino (robar) al hecho de copiar una historia y llevarla a casa para leerla con comodidad ( nada que ver con robar las ideas etc )... Oye si gracias por notar mi comentario social. La verdad siempre enmis historias pongo mi opinion de las cosas, que considero esta mal y que me desagrada. Y hace tiempo que no te veia por ak. Je al parecer como que mi antivirus esta funcionando owo que te alejo un poco Jajajajajajajaja... Espero me des tu sincera opinion como siempre.Y contar con tu presencia nuevamente. _**

**_Johana P: Hace tiempo que no me regañabas... Jajajaja si se que mis bromas puede no hallan quedado adecuadas en mi estilo de escribir. PEro al menos hize el intento no... nada perdi. Jeje espero te agrade el capitulo mas porque se que te encantara el hecho de que es el mas calmado de todos. ( posiblemente de toda la historia entera ). Je espero tu opinion y siempre sinceros regaños._**

**_Morgana: Gracias, Si los personajes pueden ser ficticios, tambien la historia y demas. PEro la crueldad humana, los malos ratos y otras cosas de mi historia son sacadas de la realidad.La historia del ser humano se construyo sobre la sangre y cadaveres de miles de millones de personas. De hecho pensando la cosa creo queno existe una sola nacion en el mundo que en su historia no se halla desarrollado un combate. Espero te agrade lo que aqui coloque, y gracias por leer. Me encanta ver reviews sociales... XDya que soy un criticon profesional de la"socialidad humana" jeje aunque eso es obvio a leguas no jejeje._**

**_Ulick: Gracias... muchas gracias por tu comentario, Si puede que mi forma de escribir sea lenta en muchos aspectos. Pero que puedo hacer me encanta basarmemas en respuestas conescenas y situaciones que endialogos. Posiblementesoy de los quecreen que respondemos a veces mas con el cuerpo que con la boca. Por eso me baso mas en acciones que palabras. Lamento que te durmieras con el capitulo de Robin. _**

**_Je tengo una imaginacion hiperactiva, pero mas precisamente si quieres ver o tener mas claramente una idea de las escenas de batalla juega mucho Max Paine o Warcraft para darte una idea similar de como mi cabezase imagina cada detalle... ya que no tengo alas... sino turbinas XD aunque a veces es una desventaja muy grande ya que je a veces cuando pasa algo doloroso... je el cuerpo se me estremece un poco XD.. es algo desagradable a veces XD. Esta parte es mas calmada... espero no te aburra. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que su lentitud exesiva lo hara sin dudas. _**

**_Fata morgana: No se si tienes relacion con la anterior morgana... pero la verdad conmigo no caen bien las presiones... Asi queregañandome con mensajes asi no lograras que publique mas rapido... Soy delos que creen que para publicar hay que tomarse su tiempo para desarrollar. En vez de colocar algo a lo rapido y solo por complacer. Ademas de que mis estudios siempre estaran primero..._**

**_Maria: Es eso lo unico que consideras digno de un review en mi historia... Como mi escritora favorita( The dark crow ) comenta en sus reviews... Podrias mirar mas alla de las parejas del fin ( que aun no se presentan ) y comentar sobre la trama. _**

Bueno atentamente pido disculpas si alguien encontro... Ofensivo el cambio de Starfire. A otros si baje la trama en calidad ( diran algunos... y dele mas con lo mismo ).

Espero les agrade lo que aqui publique, si quiere agregar Comentarios, Regaños, sugerencias, Insultos, Maldiciones y demas pueden hacerlo con sinceridad... la verdad me encantan los reviews de todo tipo sean buenos o malos.

Y dejen review si consideran que el capitulo o la historia vale lo suficiente como para dejarlo si.

SOY CHICO... je eso va para aquellos owo... que aun me confunden con una chica... Atentamente... Shirowolfmank


	6. Robin Chapter 02

_**Hola como estan, aqui regreso... algo triste por que Alemania perdio ante italia... Pero en fin... aqui os dejo uno de los capitulos de la "segunda" temporada. **_

**_La verdad por fin esta terminando la parte del "causa y efecto" que obligo a cada personaje a separarse de su grupo habitual. Asi que en Tragedias personales la segunda tanda es la mas tragica. ( al menos hasta el momento )._**

**_Les dire que pueden esperar muertes, sufrimiento, lagrimas y quien sabe mucho mas, posiblemente tambien me de por matar a un personaje por alli. Que no necesariamente sea Starfire por mas que la deteste. Y si apreciados lectores... aunque piensen algunos que es algo ilogico que muestre tanto odio hacia ella... La detesto... pero no necesariamente la matare primero la trama... ademas ella no es tan importante para mi como para morir... aunque me encantaria hacerla sufrir... jajajajajaja. _**

**_Sin mas que decirles aqui os dejo con Profane. _**

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Venganza**_

La noche era fría, húmeda, desconsolada, transportaba en su viento el olor del dolor, el sufrimiento y la sangre.

Un joven corría con horror en su mirada, la desesperación recorría sus venas, que ser no sentiría terror al ser perseguido con malas intenciones. A sus espaldas tres siluetas le perseguían sin descanso. Una de ellas poseía gran afán en acabar con el.

En una persecución, aun cuando estas nervioso, tu vista siempre debe estar fija en el camino. De nada sirve voltear constantemente para verificar si te persiguen. Solo disminuirías poco a poco la distancia que los separa. Además de descuidar gravemente los imprevistos del camino que transitas.

Y esto ocurrió con nuestra victima, tropezó torpemente con una pequeña roca, debido a su velocidad y empuje era imposible el evitar caer de frente al suelo. Sus labios se incrustaron en el polvoriento terreno desgarrándose con el impacto. Sus ojos se llenaban de polvo, su cabeza golpeaba la tierra con crueldad, provocando que su cerebro rebotara una y otra vez en contra de las paredes de su cráneo.

El resultado, mareo, perdida de ubicación... migraña instantánea, solo eso logro desubicarle del peligro que corría, había olvidado por segundos como sus compañeros habían sido emboscados y asesinados uno a uno mientras patrullaban la entrada principal de la guarida. Fue allí cuando sus ojos lograron centrar la imagen a pesar del polvo y la migraña. Estaba apenas a 30 metros de la entrada principal.

Estaba a punto de salvarse, estaba tan cerca, solo debía correr un poco mas, reunió la energía que pudo y se levanto, sin darse cuenta de que a pesar de parecer una eternidad, tan solo habían pasado unos segundos desde su tropiezo. Alzo su cuerpo por fin del suelo solo para sentir un agudo dolor en el. Dirigió su mirada al origen del mismo, y el terror se apoderaba de el nuevamente.

Su pie estaba atravesado desde atrás de la rodilla por una flecha, que cruel atravesaba su carne sin preocupaciones y se incrustaba en la tierra, impidiéndole moverse sin lastimarse mas la recién abierta herida. Pero un hombre en pánico no razona con claridad. Arranca a correr a pesar de que la flecha se rompía astillándose dentro de su herida. Esparciendo astillas y trozos grandes de madera mas adentro de su cuerpo.

Su alarido de dolor debió resonar en toda la zona, posiblemente alertando a los que estaban en la guarida. Pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que su herida ardiera y doliese como el infierno. Cayo de nuevo estrepitoso, esta vez colocándose en forma fetal sujetando su pierna... Fue allí cuando sintió como un filoso artefacto de negro color, impactaba en su muñeca cortando la carne y aferrándose al hueso por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado.

En su otra punta un pequeño paquete de oscuro color mostraba un diminuto hilo de humo... pero no logro a reaccionar siquiera para gritar cuando el fuego llego a su objetivo y destruía su mano y rostro.

Sus destrozados ojos estaban llenos de polvo y metal, mientras que de su oído derecho brotaba sangre, posiblemente su tímpano se destrozo por el estallido. Pero aun así conservaba aun funcional su otro oído... a pesar de su llanto, y de sus gritos de dolor podía sentir o mejor dicho oír el como se acercaba alguien.

Su mente cavilo a pesar del dolor con la esperanza de que fuesen sus compañeros, pero algo en el a pesar de estar ciego identifico esos sujetos como enemigos. Solo pudo escuchar el como algo se desenvainaba y por lo corto del sonido, una daga posiblemente.

Fue allí cuando el terror se reapodero de el, sabia que estaba a punto de morir, sabia que de igual manera con heridas de tal gravedad, no lograría sobrevivir. Solo rogó que fuese un final rápido, indoloro... Pero su cruel perseguidor solo se inclino sobre el comentando con suma frialdad.

-. Detente y escucha... escucha el sonido de esta noche... los gritos de tus compañeros, el sonido de su carne al ser desgarrada por el frió acero. El lamento de aquellos que saben están por morir... Escucha porque serás el ultimo en caer... .- La figura salto por encima de el mientras sus amigos ya trabajaban a pocos metros por sobre quienes salían para defenderse.

Las flechas crueles atravesaban cabezas, corazones, pecho y cualquier extremidad que le diera muerte o aletargara su huida para una segunda embestida. Un joven detrás del arco asesinaba con rapidez para seguir con el siguiente objetivo.

Una chica se acercaba a cada hombre con prepotencia, obligándoles a enojarse, a atacarla, mientras que ella golpeaba sus cuerpos sin compasión, les hería adrede, jugaba con ellos. En cierta manera mostraba una sonrisa burlona al golpear a sus enemigos, y al cansarse de ello caían con un fuerte corte en su cuello.

En cambio su líder les hacia sufrir, los golpeaba brutalmente con sus puños dejándoles casi inconscientes, dejándoles recuperar un poco la conciencia mientras se ocupaba de alguien mas. Al final lograba que cuando todos se reincorporaran aun confundidos, asesinaran a sus camaradas al errar al joven.

El cielo se mostraba lúgubre, cubierto por las nubes de negro color, que mostraban claras señales de tormenta. Por un breve momento la luna fue descubierta de las nubes iluminando la escena. Un joven de rojo cabello exhalaba fugazmente mientras el sudor cubría su rostro.

Una chica de hermosa silueta, cubierto por un traje tan negro como la noche que le protegía, en su mano estaba una daga, pequeña como para lanzarse, pero que en esta ocasión fue mas adecuada para cortarle la yugular a sus victimas. En su estructura entera la sangre escurría presurosa gracias a la gravedad.

Su cabello rojo como la misma sangre bailaba grácil en el viento, como festejando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ambos miraron con dirección a su líder, habían estado 2 años buscando a todas las extensiones de sus objetivos. Los cocodrilos, ahora el único cocodrilo con vida se encontraba malherido y sufriente a unos pocos pasos de ellos.

Pero su líder miraba todo con tristeza en su corazón, sus manos repletas de sangre, sus victimas a sus pies. La venganza fue suya, porque su corazón no admitía que había asesinado a hombres de maldad.

La luna le iluminaba mostrando su cuerpo, pecho desarrollado, en el un par de alas de rojo color. Su mirada oculta tras un antifaz, su cabello danzante al ritmo del viento, mientras el sudor se vertía del mismo en pequeñas gotas que se transformaban en roció al ser arrastradas por la brisa nocturna.

No pudo contenerlo mas, lagrimas... si eran lagrimas, ellos sufrieron lo mismo que el, pero las heridas en su alma no sanaban... porque... lo había entregado todo por este momento. Gran parte de su vida en un entrenamiento infernal. Su romance con Bárbara había fracasado al no tener mas que "Venganza" en su cabeza. El sexo era un descanso, un relajo, la pasión era indiscutiblemente sanadora.

Pero la imagen de sus amigos siendo torturados y asesinados con crueldad jamás le abandonaron, Fue por eso que aun cuando Bárbara intentaba establecerse en su corazón no logro superar a sus ansias de Venganza.

El trío se dirigía rumbo al ultimo sujeto, con su muerte los cocodrilos dejarían de existir, mas cuando su atención se centraba en este hecho, sus ojos aun derramaban lagrimas. Tal vez eran los últimos gramos de inocencia que quedaban en su cuerpo. Siempre silentes sin protestar su camino. Pertenecientes al niño circense que sufría agonizante dentro del guerrero.

Sus compañeros le miraban preocupados, No todos soportaban la venganza, esta es un arma de doble filo... a veces uno mas filoso que el otro. A veces parecía la única vía posible, y otras veces corrompía el pensamiento y envenenaba el alma.

-. Porque... Batgirl... Speedy... Porque cuando les hice sentir exactamente lo mismo que me han hecho a mi... a mi familia... a mis amigos... mi corazón sufre... mi alma llora y no puedo detenerla .- comento el joven petirrojo mientras miraba interrogante a sus amigos.

Ellos miraban apenados sin poder responderle... Cada venganza a pesar de su similitud era muy distinta. Por lo que para uno podría ser una respuesta clara... para alguien podría ser algo insoportable que le condujera a la locura.

Pero aunque sus oídos no lo creyeran, alguien les respondió de forma burlona, sus miradas se fijaron en el origen de la vos, el subyugado y maltrecho vigilante. Que al ver la confusión de sus atacantes se burlaba y se sentía humillado por ser vencido por alguien así.

-. Veo que he caído lo mas bajo posible, estoy perdiendo mi vida... pero creo que al menos conservare el honor, ya que mi enemigo es tan estupido que no sabe el origen de su ira... Se lamenta después del asesinar... .- comento con dolor y burla ante sus enemigos, que importa que le asesinaran por sus palabras. Ya estaba muriendo de todas maneras.

-. Cállate, un violador como tu... un asesino como tu, jamás entenderá por lo que pase... por lo que ustedes malditos me han hecho pasar .- Escupió el petirrojo mientras se acercaba amenazante a el, al haberle arrebatado a su antigua amante la daga de las manos.

-. Jeje... me has hecho escuchar... sentir, percibir el terror de mis camaradas... hasta allí eres un guerrero... Pero al ver el fruto de tu labor... tu alma se arrepiente, y lloras por culpa de que solo al terminar... te das cuenta de que te has convertido en alguien que al igual que nosotros causo: daño, dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación y agonía... tal vez eres mas hábil que yo... tal vez Matas... por justicia... pero no sirves para arrebatarle la vida a alguien... sea bueno o malo... .- expreso el agonizante joven que en sus últimos momentos mostraba que poseía suficiente fuerza como para herir donde nadie podía curar... el alma.

Los tres estaban paralizados ante sus palabras... era cierto, a pesar de que estaban acostumbrados a darle muerte a sus enemigos... Que evitaba que se transformaran en el mismo problema que ellos han jurado luchar. El silencio no quedo vivo por mucho tiempo al escuchar la vos firme de un hombre que había estado vigilándolos en su ultima misión.

-. La inteligencia... el comprendimiento y discernimiento claro de lo que es el bien y el mal... aquel que daña a las masas por satisfacción propia, aquel que daña a sus prójimos sin mostrar arrepentimiento de ello, aquel que cree que la vida de los demás no es valiosa... .- comento el muy conocido maestro de los jóvenes.

-. Batman .- resurgió implacable en sus bocas... impresionados de ver que eran vigilados por uno de sus tutores.

-. Pero igual toman vidas a mansalva... ustedes no son diferentes a mi... Ustedes .- interrumpió el herido joven mientras un doloroso espasmo lo hacia convulsionar... El hombre murciélago se acerco a el con fría serenidad, saco de su cinturón un puñado de polvo y lo roció en su cara. El sueño se apodero de el... dejándolo morir en calma.

-. Nosotros asesinamos a quien lo merece... Jamás vuelvan a darle una muerte lenta a su enemigo, por mas repugnante que sea, su única falla fue jugar con sus objetivos... tal vez un poco prepotentes diría yo. Pero son jóvenes la mayoría lo hace... Y ese sentimiento de dolor que hace que su alma se lamente... consérvalo, no mates por placer, solo por justicia. Su trabajo es simple... Sepulten a cada uno de los cuerpos que hay aquí... Vallan a la cascada, purifíquense... limpien su mente, aclaren que es lo que desean, y si aun quieren esta vida... regresen, quien no se sienta capas debido a las heridas de su alma... No regrese... que busque una nueva vida...- comento mientras se separaba del hombre y entraba en el bosque para detenerse justo antes de desaparecer por completo.

-. Y recuerden... si se marchan... jamás usen sus habilidades para lastimar a las personas. De ser así... estaremos tras de ustedes. .- agrego mientras las sombras se tragaban su silueta.

Los jóvenes reflexionaban las palabras del moribundo y su maestro... mientras guardaban sus armas y se predisponían a darle sepulcro a sus enemigos. Tal vez eran monstruos, personas despiadadas, pero sus cuerpos merecían en el código de los exterminadores un sepulcro.

El tiempo fue devorado voraz por el trabajo de los jóvenes, que al terminar su ultima lapida lograron el divisar como los dorados rayos del sol tornaban de anaranjado a las colinas en el horizonte. A pesar de estar agotados no podían detenerse, debían ir a la cascada, purificar sus cuerpos.

Con su velocidad no tardaron en llegar, mas por mas entrenado que este el cuerpo, el cansancio pasa factura a todos. Los tres se dejaron caer en las espaldas del otro. Formando una pequeña pirámide con sus cuerpos. Cada uno vigilaba un flanco... pero solo mentían, los tres caerían vencidos por el cansancio.

Pasaron las horas... la tarde ardiente les despertaba gracias a su poder, sus trajes eran demasiado calurosos al estar al descubierto. Los tres despertaron... se miraron y comprendieron que no solo debían purificar sus almas sino sus cuerpos también.

Los jóvenes se quitaron poco a poco sus ropas, se dieron la espalda para vigilar sus flancos, y al asegurarse de que no estaban siendo vigilados se quitaron hasta la ultima prenda de sus anatomías. Se miraron sonrientes y recogieron una pequeña daga cada uno. La colgaron de su cintura con un fino cordel y se adentraron en el riachuelo que agradablemente burbujeaba por la caída del agua.

Los jóvenes a pesar de tener toda la confianza del mundo entre ellos, no podían evitar el admirar el cuerpo del sexo opuesto. Es natural que lo hicieran, claro que las miradas se concentraban mas entre Speedy y Batgirl.

Ella miraba su pecho firme, lleno de cicatrices de batalla, pectorales definidos y por supuesto mas por debajo de la cintura. Detallando en especial una parte de el que hacia mas de 10 años no veía. Antes acostumbraban a bañarse juntos... eran como hermanos de lo unidos que estaban, claro que al comenzar a desarrollarse cada uno, el pudor por los cambios no les dejo continuar con su costumbre.

El era un poco mas osado al mirarla... no lo disimulaba, miraba como su cabello rojo al estar húmedo se ajustaba a su silueta, sus pechos medianos y definidos, abdominales bien trabajados, piel clara como la leche, y su cintura podría asesinar de gusto a cualquiera que fuese su amante.

Ambos se miraron por pocos minutos para cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, en Bárbara aun existían sentimientos por Dick, por lo que se sintió culpable al ver que disfrutaba mirando a otro hombre desnudo. Giro su rostro para buscar con la mirada a ese joven que tanto amor le profesaba no hacia unos meses.

Pero se llevo la sorpresa de ver que el no se había dado el mismo afán por examinarla como lo hizo Roy, Estaba ubicado debajo de la cascada mientras esta humedecía su cuerpo y le masajeaba al mismo tiempo.

Bufo por lo bajo, sabia que el conocía de ella mucho mas de lo que podía verse, aunque ya no se tomara siquiera tiempo para verla era un puñal en su corazón. Pero comprendía que debía curar sus heridas... olvidar su pasado. Los jóvenes se unieron a su camarada internándose en las frías aguas de la cascada.

Las horas pasaron y cada uno de ellos fue emergiendo de la cascada al haber tomado una decisión firme. El único indeciso era Dick... no deseaba salir de allí... estaba sumido en sus recuerdos. Cuando su vida era sencilla y placentera.

-. No podemos irnos y dejarlo allí... esperémoslo por favor Roy .- exclamo una preocupada pelirroja mientras miraba al chico meditando profundamente.

Mas la voz de reproche del joven pelirrojo no tardo en salir al aire -. Bárbara Gourdon... en primera. Es decisión suya si seguir con nosotros o no... en segunda si se une a nosotros ya nos alcanzara... en tercera no menciones mi nombre real de nuevo... Entendido .- exclamo con algo de molestia mientras se secaba el agua con un trozo de tela.

Ella sabia que era cierto... pero no podía evitar el sentirse enojada con quien fuese uno de sus mejores amigos, salio del agua completamente desnuda acercándose a el con picardía. Se abalanzo sobre el dándole un abrazo, frotando sus pechos en su cuerpo, desarmando al joven por la sorpresa... y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban raras, recibió un fuerte empujón al agua apagando todas sus pasiones.

-. Eso es por como te dirigiste a mi... la próxima será una patada donde tu cintura deja de ser cintura... Y te asegurare será tan fuerte... que bueno... tendrás una bonita corbata... .- exclamo molesta mientras veía salir del agua a un asustado Speedy, y que hombre en sus cabales no se asustaría con amenaza tal.

Ambos tomaron sus ropas, artefactos y armas y se vistieron lentamente a propósito, pero su compañero jamás les alcanzo... fue así como tristes por una posible decisión de su camarada, partieron con la esperanza de que este no seria el ultimo día en que podrían estar al lado de Dick Grayson.

Un niño corría feliz por un campo... en el fondo la risa constante y repetitiva de sus seres amados resonaba en el ambiente.

Estaba rodeado de todo aquel objeto que en su infancia solía darle un minuto de placer, la sonrisa de sus camaradas, el abraso de su madre, el orgullo que te otorga tu padre al ser su hijo. Pero justo al lado de estas hermosas escenas había un joven alto, de largo cabello, envuelto en su negro traje... y con sus manos manchadas con sangre...

Intentaba desesperadamente quitarse la sangre de sus extremidades, pero mientras mas lo intentaba, mas se llenaban del liquido vital...

Estaba agobiado por el dolor, frustrado porque para el... y sus demonios internos, se había convertido en aquello que tanto odiaba... un asesino.

No fue hasta que vio los pequeños pies frente a el que se dio cuenta de que había captado la atención de las personas del circo.

-. Veo que aun sufres por lo que ocurrió en el pasado verdad .- comento el pequeño petirrojo que emergía de los brazos de su madre.

-. Me he convertido en un monstruo... como mirar a la cara a mis padres... a Ryu... a Katt... como decirles que mis manos están llenas de sangre .- mascullo entre lagrimas el gran petirrojo.

-. Has visto que aun cuando es un alma malvada, el arrancarle la vida trae fuertes consecuencias... pero cada uno de esos que eliminaste... cometió un grave pecado... tal vez no nos han otorgado el derecho de decidir quien vive o quien muere... Pero en el transcurso de su vida alguien puede redimirse... Tu único error fue no verificar quien podía redimirse entre tus victimas... .-

El moreno miro con molestia a su versión infantil, había verificado el crimen y la historia de cada uno de los sujetos a los que había asesinado. Asesinos, Violadores, Psicópatas, enfermos, cada uno de ellos demostraba que para ingresar a los cocodrilos, debías pasar por una iniciación... Destruir una vida, sin importar el sexo, raza, costumbres o creencias. Mientras mas sufrimiento le otorgara a su victima.

Un mejor "estatus" social poseía, -. Todo el que murió bajo mi puño era perverso... merecía su destino... merecía morir bajo las alas del terror que ellos mismos habían sembrado en tantas personas... .- Exclamo el joven maravilla mientras se acercaba a sus padres.

Pero una pequeña niña... su primer amor... Katt se atravesaba en su camino... interrumpiendo su acometida.

-. Tu ira te esta convirtiendo en un monstruo... Quieres saber por que sufres... porque no fuiste tu quien tomo la justicia en tus manos... fue tu furia... tu odio por los cocodrilos el que te hizo ser alguien tan cruel... Vuelve a ser Dick Grayson... No mates por placer... Conoces muy bien lo delgada que es la línea entre el bien y el mal... estas en medio Dick... Por favor... controla tu ira. .- agrego mientras saltaba sobre el abrasándolo con cariño.

El, muy dentro de si sabia que ella no era real, que era solo una jugada de su cabeza... pero sus palabras tenían sentido. Su ira fue la que actuó, no el mismo... ese era su arrepentimiento, tal vez esta no sea la vida que sus padres escogieron para el. Pero podía evitar que muchos otros sufrieran lo mismo que el.

Fue allí cuando el calido beso de la niña se fundía en sus labios... -. La decisión es tuya Dick... lo único que deseamos tus seres amados es que seas feliz... el camino para serlo... lo escoges tu nadie mas .- agrego mientras se separaba de el y corría al lado de Ryu y los demás... Su otro yo reanudaba su sonrisa, y todos regresaban a lo profundo del conciente del joven maravilla.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe... Cuanto tiempo había estado dormitando y purificando su cuerpo y su alma... no lo sabia, pero sus amigos parecían ya haber solucionado sus dudas existenciales,

-. No permitiré que alguien sufra... Madre... Padre... Katt... Ryu... mi decisión esta tomada... Seguiré siendo un exterminador, Limpiare este mundo de la suciedad que le aqueja, protegeré al inocente, castigare al malvado. Redimiré a quien pueda cambiar... Se que parece imposible... pero la lucha para un lugar mejor... siempre empieza por decisión propia .- agrego mientras se vestía.

No tardo mucho en definir su línea propia de bien y mal, Sus enseñanzas y crianza le afianzaban en su conocimiento, y entendimiento claro de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

El camino parecía mas fácil de transitar, posiblemente su corazón libre de dudas le daba mayor movilidad. Estaba contento, sus dudas aclaradas... o eso era lo que el deseaba. Sabia que lo único que debía evitar era el dejarse consumir por la ira.

Pero en la vida existen pocas ocasiones en las que la felicidad permanece en nuestros corazones. Notaba que el camino era mas silencioso de lo acostumbrado... Estaba en terrenos de los exterminadores, alguien debía al menos haberse topado con el para saludarlo.

Pero todo estaba silencioso... calmo... demasiado. Era molesto, desconcertante, y que rápidamente se volvía mas y mas insoportable a medida de que se acercaba a la puerta y veía que no existía guarda alguno.

Se asusto... abrió las puertas de golpe y vio como su querido hogar estaba siendo aparentemente sitiado por algún desconocido y su ejercito.

Saco su bastón presuroso para golpear a los hombres que se acercaban, Todos saltaron arrojándose hacia el en grupo, pero no les basto.

El joven lanzaba sus Shurikens acabando con cada uno de ellos en el aire... solo necesitaba apartarse del lugar donde impactarían los cadáveres. Aparto a uno de ellos mirando sus armas, uniforme y patrones.

Pero todo era desconocido para el. Su atención se enfocaba completamente en descubrir quien era este tipo. Pero el sonido peculiar de un bastón le sacaba de sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta reconociendo el peculiar patrón.

Su vista se fijo en un hombre de edad avanzada, Su rostro mostraba candidez, su mirada agradecimiento, Su gran bigote marcaba un signo característico en el que le hacia inconfundible.

-. Señor Gourdon, que ocurre aquí... que sucede... .- exclamo el joven mientras se acercaba al anciano. Que le correspondía con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-. Te explicare lo básico... Estos son soldados de un antiguo líder Exterminador... Debido a que hace unos 4 meses Bruce se mudo a otro campamento, este lugar a carecido de buena vigilancia. Muy pocos estaban aquí para cuando el llego. .- exclamo el anciano mientras dirigía a su compañero a una sala en especial.

-. Su nombre código es... Deathstroke, se unió a nosotros hace mucho tiempo, pero su crueldad era desmedida... Fue expulsado de la orden... Se convirtió en un mercenario todo poderoso. Su ambición es gobernar con mano dura. Nosotros solo fuimos engañados por el... Su meta era una sola. Conseguir a "Profane". .-

Dick escuchaba sorprendido todo, de cómo un joven llamado Slade Wilson había entrado en la familia. Posiblemente reemplazando a alguien que había sido escogido. Jamás había sido entrenado por los exterminadores. En aquella época eran muy pocos y Bruce contaba con una edad similar a la de Slade.

-. En una batalla contra el demonio Darkseid, terminamos perdiendo a muchos de nuestros primeros y mas queridos elegidos: Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Question, Hawk man, Hawk girl, y muchos otros cayeron manos de un solo hijo de Darkseid.

-. Es imposible... todos eran leyendas según me han contado los muchachos... como pueden caer tantos por culpa de un solo enemigo .- exclamo sorprendido el petirrojo al oír que aparentemente los primeros iniciados en los exterminadores, habían muerto por una sola persona.

-. Parece imposible... pero así fue... Kaliban... no se si así se pronuncia adecuadamente su nombre... pero es lo que recuerdo. Por si solo el hijo de Darkseid no podía hacer nada... era patético como guerrero. Pero Darkseid era un demonio de alta calaña... creo un arma de inmenso poder llamada Profane. Una espada de filo oscuro, que aumenta el poder ofensivo de cualquier guerrero que la empuñe. Pero el precio a pagar es alto... Saca fuerza de tu energía vital. Si la empuñas por mucho tiempo terminara robándote el alma... y tomando vida propia... Tras una cruenta batalla Darkseid murió arrastrando a su hijo con el... Por desgracia no hizo lo mismo con Profane...

... Esta en un ultimo acto de conciencia se arrojo lejos del cataclismo que produjo la muerte de su creador. Cayo cerca de Slade Wilson... ella intento corromper su ya corrupta alma, pero lo impedimos... tomamos la espada y la envolvimos en piel de Dragón. Impedimos que su maldad llegase a alguien al envolverla por completo. Pero al graduarse, el joven Slade intento llevarse la espada. En la lucha hirió a muchos por obtenerla... Desde entonces se le expulso para evitar una pelea interna... muchos novatos le seguían ciegamente... Ahora viene por lo del arma...De alguna manera ha conseguido mucho mas poder... esta indetenible... ya ha capturado a mi hija... Y a gran cantidad de compañeros... Te pediría que fueses por ayuda... pero .- Sus palabras no fueron concluidas por las palabras del joven enmascarado.

-. Entiendo la misión que me encomienda... Alejare a Profane lo mas que pueda de este lugar .- exclamo el joven maravilla mientras se detenía el recorrido frente a una puerta repleta de telaraña.

-. Entiendes rápido... pero te diré algo mas... No podrás regresar jamás a este sitio... no mientras aun tengas la espada... tu misión no es alejarla... tu misión es destruirla... al tomar esta espada en tus manos... Dejaras de ser un exterminador... No podrás ingresar en las otras sedes... entiende que no puedo colocar en tal riesgo a los demás... tu decides... Dick si .- comento con tristeza, pero el sonido seco de palmadas al chocar interrumpió su charla.

clap. clap, clap... -. Conmovedor... Gourdon siempre tan melancólico con las platicas... pero tu estupida mala costumbre, me dio tiempo de alcanzarte... .- exclamo fríamente el hombre oculto tras una mascara de doble color.

-. DEATHSTROKE... ROBIN TOMA LA ESPADA.. HUYE DE AQUÍ... RAPIDO... Y ES MI ULTIMA ORDEN... POR FAVOR NO ME DESOBEDESCAS HUYE .- Exclamo el anciano mientras detenía con su hábil bastón. Mientras Robin obedecía con lagrimas en sus ojos... Tomo la espada y corrió por el pasadizo.

Se dio vuelta por un momento para ver como su director era capturado, Fue allí que desobedeció por unos segundos al retroceder. Corrió hacia el para ayudarle, pero no contó con un ataque sorpresa por parte de Deathstroke.

-. Joven estupido... tu fragilidad provocara tu perdición .- comento mientras lanzaba un grupo de explosivos hacia su cuerpo.

Desprovisto de lugar alguno del que escapar, Robin opto por usar la piel del dragón como pantalla... Era un riesgo pero debía asumirlo... desato el lazo que la aferraba a la espada y se cubrió con la piel. Todo en fracciones de segundos... Solo alcanzando a cubrir lo necesario.

La explosión lo sacudió arrojándolo justo a la salida, alzo la vista mientras sangraba por la boca por el impacto. Miro la piel desgarrada, era mala señal, a su lado estaba una espada que de alguna forma le llamaba.

Logro reaccionar y envolvió la espada aun cuando las heridas en su pecho ocasionadas por la explosión ardían vorazmente. Al parecer la piel solo servia para la magia, era un pésimo escudo para las explosiones. Termino de cubrirla y su efecto mágico volvió a actuar por si solo. Aun cuando no la sellaba por completo, si la mantenía adecuada para alguien que tenia una división clara del bien y el mal.

Tosió y cubrió su boca al sentir que algo además de aire y saliva saldría, era un liquido caliente... era sangre... al parecer estaba con una herida de gravedad en el pecho.

Alzo su vista y vio un gran barranco... posiblemente unos 18 metros hasta un río de turbulentas aguas. Examino confundido el hecho de que no había forma alguna de escapar... ni de atravesar el barranco... entonces fue cuando fijo su mirada a sus costados que descubrió marcas de quemaduras.

Era soga quemada, al parecer había un puente en perfecto estado en este lugar... pero al parecer la explosión había quemado su vía de escape. Maldijo su mala suerte al no obedecer rápidamente las ordenes de Gourdon. E intento levantarse descubriendo así que su sangrado anterior era ocasionado por un par de costillas rotas.

Miro el precipicio con decisión y de su cinto saco un pequeño garfio, presuroso alzo la mano para incrustarlo en la roca, pero una daga atravesó su muñeca cortando su carne alojándose en ella e impidiéndole lograr su objetivo.

Por instinto sujeto su mano, pero eso implicaba que había soltado la espada que caía estrepitosa a sus pies. Saco la daga para usarla en contra de quien le ataco, pero una nueva daga incrustándose justo donde sus costillas estaban rotas causo que tuviese una herida profunda en el cuerpo. Sus órganos no fueron afectados de gravedad... Por lo que aun conservaba la vida.

-. Veo que eres alguien fuerte... me hubiera gustado el entrenarte yo mismo... y aun puedes unirte a mi... si me entregas la espada .- exclamo el enmascarado que se acercaba al joven maravilla.

-. Primero muerto... .- exclamo el moreno mientras tomaba la espada con su mano sana y se arrojaba con fuerza hacia el río. Deathstroke corrió presuroso mientras clavaba un garfio en la pared y sujetaba la cuerda a su mano, persiguiendo por los aires al petirrojo.

Pero no se esperaba que al saltar y mirar fijo hacia donde caía el joven una daga volaría presurosa a su rostro. Estaba impregnada de sangre y pudo ver que era la segunda daga que había utilizado para herir las costillas del joven.

Se había salvado debido a que el esfuerzo de cuidar la espada y tener una buena caída habían logrado un lanzamiento pobre, lo único que hizo la daga fue golpear de costado su rostro arrebatándole la mascara.

Pero aun así el joven había acertado en su caída, cayo en el río y se adentro en las aguas turbulentas... Deathstroke solo miro molesto como una línea de sangre se formaba en la superficie del río, que rápidamente desaparecía en la distancia arrastrada por la corriente.

El mercenario miro con desgano su fallo, pero no tardo en recobrar su frialdad usual, subió por la cuerda y camino rumbo a la oscuridad murmurando para si mismo... -. Esto es solo un pequeño retraso... nadie me impedirá apoderarme de lo que es mío por derecho... nadie .- exclamo justo cuando su cuerpo era devorado por las sombras.

Un joven a pesar de todas las heridas que habían en su cuerpo emergía del agua sangrante, arrojo la espada a un lado de la orilla, mientras el se examinaba las heridas... Pudo con dolor introducir un dedo en su herida del costado para cerciorarse de la profundidad.

El resultado no le agrado... todo el dedo meñique entraba hasta detenerse en lo que parece su costilla fracturada. Debía curarse lo mas rápido que podía pero, el luchar con semejantes heridas en contra la corriente le arranco todas sus energías.

Miro la espada... estaba peligrosamente desatada... prefirió atarla lo mejor que pudo con sus últimos gramos de energía. El río lo había arrastrado aproximadamente 30 kilómetros desde que entro en el.

Amarro un poco de piel de dragón a la espada, y con todas sus fuerzas sujeto el arma a su mano como pudo. Le preocupaba que alguien le encontrase así e intentara robarle no tendría fuerzas para oponerse o luchar por su vida.

Y el destino atento contra el, escuchando su temor y manifestándolo, a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de alguien atravesando el follaje con su dirección. Intento levantarse mientras sujetaba la espada pero no pudo. Su cuerpo cedió ante el cansancio... y perdió poco a poco la conciencia... lo ultimo que pudo ver es como todo se volvía oscuro, y del bosque salía una silueta que se dirigía a el a toda velocidad, hasta que simplemente todo se apago.

Ahora su vida estaba a manos de la suerte... esperando si el destino inclemente le favorecía. Mas este tiene una balanza de distintos pesos... Uno es la vida... el otro es la muerte... depende del deseo de vivir de cada persona, el peso de la balanza que se cierna sobre ellos.

_**Continuara... **_

_**Trigon no se hizo esperar, apretó su puño lastimando el ya herido cuerpo de Raven, ella pudo escuchar como sus huesos crujían amenazando con romperse..**_

_**Capitulo VII **_

_**Traicionada...**_

**_A muchos les parecera repetitivo mi manera de dejar un capitulo... jeje me pregunto cuantos de ustedes han nombrado a mi madre por alli al ver que dejo los finales de esta manera jajajajaja._**

**_Ahora a lo tipico responder reviews con agradecimiento por leer la historia... es lo unico que puedo hacer para agradecerles... ademas de mantener la trama con la misma calidad que cuando comenzo... eso espero._**

**_Dark Nigth Girl: Si como aqui veran, he colocado una version ( manipulada de una banshee original solo para adaptarla a Stupidf.. Perdon Starfire... ) Aqui el capitulo estaba pensado de manera de que tuviese su conducta habitual. Pero saben algo decidi darle un poco de masa encefalica... Colocando un poco mas de drama en su vida... ( al menos en mi fic XD )... SI dark su hermana es muy despiadada, de hecho aqui me base en la KOmmand de el comic original y le quite algunas habilidades recordando las capacidades de la misma. ( Kommand se volvio agresiva por que al no poder volar fue relegada por sus padres ademas de apartada del derecho real de gobernar que poseia ). Aqui por unos instantes deje a Kommand en su condicion original, claro que esperen al capitulo 10 para que vean mas de ella... Y vean el desenlace final de esta historia. _**

**_Miko Farore Tonks: Espero no seguir traumandote con la trama... Jajajaja pues lastima porque aun existe traumas para rato. Espero te agrade mucho la historia que aqui plasme de porque Rob termino separado de los Exterminadores._**

**_Kerosen: Gracias por haberme agregado a tus favoritos, espero te agrade el capitulo. _**

**_KazeFuu: Gracias por tus comentarios, Pues si me agrado mas una Starfire pensativa y melancolica que la tipica sonrisitas sin cerebro que sale a menudo. Pues el hecho de que colocara mas personajes es simple, es una historia que me da el lujo de usar personajes de afuera de los titanes ( al menos los titans go ) Y alli al menos puedo darme el lujo tambien de escribir sobre superman un personaje que me gusta mucho ( esta en mi pedestal de los mejores junto con Batman ). Claro que aqui adaptandolo a la epoca... no sera el tipico boyscout... sino un Vigilante... Jeje con sus ratos violentos XD. Y si... jeje ojala este mas libre despues de los examenes. _**

**_Kristal of nol: Jeje gracias por todo... Espero te halla complacido mucho el capitulo que coloque aqui, y pues jeje que puedo decir... Lo he dicho casi todo por msn... Bueno Solo que espero jeje que tu odio no supere al mio ya que es mucho...XD _**

**_Johana Peacecraf: Hola joha... Jejeje sabes como somos amigos puedes darte el lujo de regañarme XD, me agradan los reviews donde expresan lo que sienten con respecto a lo que leen sea bueno o malo. Y pues jeje se que me vas a insultar un poco por como maltrate a tu personaje favorito... Otra vez... Jeje solo lee que la cosa se pondra buena. _**

**_The Black Crow: No sabes la alegria que me da que aun tenga algo escrito que te paresca interesante como para seguirlo. Lo que tu escribes me cautiva y me fascina al mismo tiempo. GRacias por el analisis de cada capitulo... en serio lo agradesco espero que este capitulo te agrade tambien. ( jeje y esperare ansioso tu historia )._**

**_R35U3: Creo que es asi no... Huuum si la primera parte del capitulo de Starfire es mas calmada... y muy distinta a lo que habia planteado en los otros 4 capitulos, pero decidi que asi era mejor, ya que la segunda parte es para mi la mejor de los capitulos otorgados a Starfire. _**

**_El santo Pegaso: Hola como estas santo, pues lo que me comentas je yo ya lo habia advertido que aunque la odiara intentaria darle un capitulo de buena calidad, aunque la historia es un poco mas calma que la de los otros. Je Espero ver por alli escritos tuyos jeje... La practica hace al maestro he. Espero te halla agradado lo que leiste. _**

**_Morgana: Huuuum gracias por tus comentarios, y ya se para no confundirte mas con Fate Morgana, pues si podria decir que a veces para pincharlo a uno los comentarios personales son requeridos, ya que a veces los prejuicios no nos dejan entrar a un sitio si sabemos que nadie comparte una opinion aunque sea minima de lo que pensamos no. Jeje sera por eso que aun me cuesta leer historias de Bb x Rav... Jaja espero te agrade el capitulo... _**

**_CHicos estare libre despues del 20 pero creo que para cuando llege para alla, jeje ya estaremos como por el chap de beast boy. _**

**_Espero les agrade esta nueva maldad que he colocado en los caps... de colocar fragmentos jeje del siguiente capitulo XD... jajajajaja _**

****


	7. Raven Chapter 02

_**Aqui regreso entregandoles otro capitulo de Profane a ustedes... mas me cabe advertir que este capitulo comienza un poco tecnico, explicando algunas cosas... espero que no les "moleste" o les paresca monotono el principio...**_

_**Cabe tambien informar que jeje... ya estoy trabajando en el cap que le sigue a este, pero que claro, por motivos de que el 17, 19, y 20 de este mes, estare presentando las pruebas finales y por supuesto la que tienen la facultad de otorgarme el titulo.. o claro alejarme un semestre mas de el. Jeje bueno cabe recordar que le pondre mas empeño a mis estudios ( seria justicia ) que al fic... y claro tambien tengo que actualizar otro fiction que he abandonado por publicar mucho profane ( si les interesa esta en la seccion X men evolutions, Se llama el demonio interior... jeje no me mata un poco de publicidad no... jeje y aunque no lo crean va por la misma onda agresiva que este, claro que en la epoca actual ). **_

_**Sin mas que decir, aqui os entrego... Traicionada. **_ ( EL NOMBRE DEL CAP... por si las moscas je... SOY CHICO... bueno en sexo... ya que en tamaño tengo casi los dos metros... huuum en fin... Nos leemos luego XD mas concretamente al final del cap ).

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Traicionada.**_

El viento cae sobre mi rostro llevándose con el mis lagrimas de arrepentimiento, no hacia unos 15 días que había fracasado en mi misión. Pero aun así no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por mi pasado.

Por esa razón no pude matarlo, y no me atrevía a reconocerlo, no frente a mis tropas, seria inadmisible el hecho de que mis sentimientos hallan evitado el cumplimiento de mi deber. Además de que me tomarían como alguien débil, y seria atacada por el puesto de líder.

No estaba de humor para asesinar a mis propios hombres... al menos no esta vez, no quería llegar donde mi padre explicándole por sexta vez el porque aniquile a mis tropas. Pero aquí en las praderas, donde me desplazaba a mi antojo me sentía libre.

Podía levitar... si me concentraba lo suficiente podía lograr que mis poderes elevaran mi cuerpo. Pero me encantaba derrotar a mis tropas en su propio terreno. Me agradaba humillarlos, al menos podía el descargar mis frustraciones de forma pacifica... sin la necesidad de que corriese sangre.

Luego de días de viaje sin escalas pudimos detenernos al llegar a nuestro objetivo, el inmenso palacio de mi padre, un lugar enorme construido con magia y hechicería, Consistía de 4 enormes murallas de 15 metros de altura, que rodeaban un complejo de gran extensión, si mal no recordaba eran 130 acres de terreno el que protegían esas 4 murallas.

Cada muralla poseía un grosor de 30 metros de anchura, pero divididos por secciones, 10 metros estaban destinados a ser la pared de protección, su espesor contendría cualquier ataque con catapulta existente. Los otros 20 eran habitaciones, cada una de las 4 murallas poseía un complejo habitacional de 800 hombres y mujeres, todos con una sola meta, custodia, mantenimiento y fuerza defensiva de los muros primarios.

13 acres dentro de las murallas estaban las barracas, pequeños puestos militares, establecidos siempre listos para la defensa en tierra por si algún enemigo podía pasar las presuntamente impenetrables murallas.

A los 8 acres siguientes se encontraba un poblado, parecía extraño que hubiese un poblado en tierras demoníacas, pero así era, todos los creyentes de Trigon eran bienvenidos, allí estaban destinados a servirle, su única recompensa era la seguridad que le ofrecían las barracas y las murallas.

Pero estos "pueblos" tenían una función mas practica, eran el centro de entretenimiento de los soldados, habían: bares, prostíbulos, y cualquier pensamiento mundano que pasare por la mente de los soldados... Antiguamente le reprochaba a mi padre los lugares como estos en su reino. Mas tarde comprendería que unas tropas bien cuidadas, mantenían la moral en alto, la fidelidad siempre estaría presente y los soldados jamás se sublevarían. Para que hacerlo si tenían una vida de reyes a pesar de no serlo.

30 acres luego, alejados de los "pueblos", las barracas y las murallas, estaban los centros de ingreso, allí todo lo nuevo se manejaba con cautela, muy pocos tenían acceso a estas áreas, eran sitios despreciables donde se veía la verdadera malicia de mi padre.

Aquí se manejaban las armas, esclavos, pruebas de campo y claro... los alimentos, Jamás me dejaron entrar a la zona de alimentos... pero solo con escuchar los alaridos que salían de la zona prohibida me daban una idea general... Posiblemente los seres vivos que llevasen allí no solo incluían animales... Hombres bestia, humanos... posiblemente eran menús predilectos para las altas alcurnias del consejo. Yo nunca como la comida del palacio... de hecho gracias a mi insistencia "pacifica" para con el consejo... Mi comida solo era carne de animales corrientes.

Creerían que tuve que decapitar a 13 miembros del consejo por oponerse a mi... como era normal en esta zona, los debates a menudo eran batallas, el que sobrevivía se quedaba con la palabra... 13 concejales se opusieron a mi... solo yo salí caminando del lugar.

Aun recuerdo como mi alma viva cortaba sus cuellos con rapidez. La verdad eran demasiado lentos... Solo tuve que agitar mi alma 3 veces... y todos caían a mis pies salpicando la sala con su liquido vital.

Con eso basto para que me respetaran, jamás me volvieron a llevar la contraria, pero siempre que paso por las cercanías de este lugar, los recuerdos llegan a mi presurosos... como deseosos de repetirlo... al menos una pequeña parte de mi deseaba ser un demonio cruento y despiadado. Pero sabia reprimirla... Jamás seria como ellos... al menos no completamente.

8 acres luego, estaban las jaulas de los centinelas... inmensos demonios sin voluntad alguna que se domaban para las conquistas a gran escala, en ellos podía colocarse cualquier cosa, desde catapultas, a guarniciones enteras... pero por si solos guiados por supuesto por un conductor, podrían destrozar cualquier cosa. Poseían una defensa férrea, su piel era dura como la roca, sus ojos estaban colocados al frente para mejor vista del terreno, poseían 6 patas, sus 2 patas delanteras tenían dedos prensiles, por lo que cuando atacaba, apoyaba su peso entero en sus 4 miembros traseros, mientras atacaban con sus "brazos". Eran una defensa terrible... imposible de superar si tenias tus tropas malheridas por los encuentros pasados.

Luego de las jaulas, 3 acres estaban destinados a un inmenso poso que rodeaba otras 4 inmensas murallas de las mismas dimensiones que las anteriores solo que estas estaban rodeadas de Centinelas, y sus paredes tenían enormes guerreros de terracota, que no cumplían específicamente el rol de decoración, Estaban perforados en varios lugares de manera que se podía verter aceite hirviendo, arrojar rocas o ácido a los que lograran o intentaran escalar las murallas.

Era una versión mas pequeña de lo que se veía anteriormente, salvo que adentro solo se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor.

Luego de las murallas secundarias, 20 acres estaban carcomidos por inmensos espacios libres donde se entrenaba a los soldados, en ellos estaban incluidos las barracas, donde pasarían por varios años su vida antes de ser admitidos como soldados.

Según tengo entendido... una pequeña parte de ellos era usada como "Bombarderos", se les enseñaba lo bueno que era morir por el reino. Por lo que a la hora de la batalla, portaban enormes cantidades de explosivos, destinados a múltiples servicios, demolición de murallas, puentes, puertas, pueblos. Eran un preciado tesoro de las fuerzas ofensivas, gracias a ellos las defensas quedaban completamente inutilizadas, para ser fácilmente masacradas por el ejercito.

Luego de estos, 2 acres son la herrería y centro "hospitalario", la verdad mi padre había colocado esto hacia muchos años, estaba ya en desuso, al menos el centro hospitalario, los soldados tenían como objetivo morir o salir victoriosos en el campo de batalla. Aun heridos de muerte lucharan ciegamente por mi padre... ya que al llegar al reino serian generosamente recompensados. Es por eso que la herrería estaba devorando poco a poco el terreno.

Siempre que regresaba a casa, tenia que atravesar todo esto solo para mirar un inmenso castillo, que era la estructura mas grande del complejo con 37 acres de terreno, el castillo de mi padre aun en su mayoría era un misterio para mi. El poseía una sala real que ocupaba unos 180 metros de largo y ancho, y atrás de esta tenia 15 de los 37 acres para su sala privada. El resto eran sitios que no frecuente mucho, Centros de hechiceros, de invocaciones, en fin toda gama de lugares extraños y demasiado violentos para mi gusto. Es por eso que mi padre me cedió 8 acres de terreno solo para mi, apartada de tanto ruido y molestias que allí se generaba... Lo Llame... Azarath... en honor a donde crecí... y a mis camaradas caídos.

Para muchos en el consejo, era un despilfarro de terreno el que poseía, pero yo me los había ganado con sangre, sudor, y lagrimas. Sus quejas no eran mas que meros despilfarros de saliva y esfuerzo, solo demostraban lo celosos que estaban de mi posición.

Pero comprendía que estas tierras podían generar algo, por lo que construí enormes almacenes de comida. Allí se guardaban en un espacio de 6 acres enormes molinos, graneros y demás sitios donde se colocaban los animales menores, Ya sean caballos, grifos, Camellos y demás criaturas utilizadas para el transporte.

Aun así... les dolían esos 2 acres únicos para mi... Pero una dama necesita su espacio. Estaban comprendidos por enormes robles que rodeaban una estructura idéntica al templo de Azarath.

Fui a mi habitación, deje mi traje sobre la cama... mire la entrada de luz sobre mi techo...y a la luna que iluminaba mi silueta de forma sutil. Mire mis heridas, eran leves, pero por mas que usara mi magia para curarme, no lograba quitarme el dolor de mi pasado. Si existiera tan solo una forma de quitarme esos sentimientos de encima...

... Pero por ahora lo que mas me interesaba era el curarme las heridas, mire mi pecho vendado... estaba así por una sola razón, hacia un tiempo atrás había decidido vendarme el pecho... intentar parecer lo menos femenina que pudiese... El amor solo me haría mas débil, y vulnerable...

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, mientras las vendas se alejaban de mi cuerpo liberando mis verdades femeninas solo a mi habitación. Me dolían... el mantenerlas tan apretadas me ocasionaba una sensación de alivio al liberarlas... hacia solo 4 meses que había tomado esta decisión. Extrema para muchos... pero necesaria...

... Recuerdo que en años anteriores, los casanova del ejercito creían que yo seria una presa magnifica para sus conquistas. Era una de las pocas chicas que no habían sido conquistadas por los soldados... Por lo que era usual que intentasen el estar mas "unidos" a mi, que mas podía esperar de ellos. Pero ninguno llego tan siquiera a estar tan cerca de mi corazón como lo estuvo el...

... Ellos solo querían mi cuerpo... satisfacer sus instintos... ni siquiera me tomaban en consideración en sus planes... solo me miraban como si fuese un pedazo de carne... como si no pensara...

Grave error. Y el primero en cometerlo se llamaba BrotherBlood... un ser corrupto que gracias a su magia pagana, había conseguido un cuerpo hermoso, con gran fuerza, habilidad, soltura, pero para mantenerlas necesitaba sangre...

Era osado, atrevido y muy vulgar... muchas veces había sido descubierto con mujeres hermosas en las misiones. Yo en particular le había encontrado 15 veces yaciendo con jóvenes que disfrutaban sus dotes.

Luego averigüe que su treta era el darme curiosidad sobre el acto... para que luego mas precisamente el... "esclareciera" mis dudas sobre el asunto. Que tan estupida creía que era... el cuerpo de un mujer es sagrado... no se lo ofrecería a alguien que no supiera apreciarme... Al menos eso aun se mantenía en mi memoria junto con otras enseñanzas de mi madre.

Su insistencia era monótona... en cada una de las misiones me coqueteaba cuando trazábamos el curso a tomar. Yo solo le miraba fijamente... tampoco le respondía... no merecía ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico por mi parte.

Solo le dejaba con el frió aire de mi desprecio... pero el consideraba eso como "una muestra fiel de amor... ya que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima"... Su ego solo era equiparable con su estupidez... Pero fue en una noche de invierno en que derramo mi ultima gota de paciencia... la lluvia nos había atacado en una noche calurosa... Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de lodo y sangre, por lo que había decidido salir a que la lluvia me limpiase.

No me había dado cuenta de que mis ropas se ajustaban a mi enmarcando mi silueta, mis pechos se veían por completo a través de la tela, Y según el imbecil de BrotherBlood, eso era una invitación a tocarme.

Miraba en dirección al cielo, concentrada en los relámpagos en el firmamento, cuando siento dos manos aferrase a mis dotes... Me sonroje y por reflejo salte tratando de soltarme. Pensaba que era un enemigo intentando sujetarme con firmeza... Pero el que frotara sus dedos en mi pecho, quito todo pensamiento referente a esta situación... No podía ser nadie mas que BrotherBlood... ya lo había intentado una vez... jamás se lo perdonaría... nombre mi hechizo para liberar mi alma viva... AZARATH METRION ZHINTOS... arrojándole lejos de mi.

Mis ojos se tornaron rojos mientras mi cabello humedecido los cubrían levemente logrando un efecto destellante en ellos.

-. Oh Raven... porque resistirte, jamás has sido tocada por un hombre... y quien mejor que yo para darte ese lujo que tanto necesitas... .- exclamo de forma presuntuosa el joven mientras miraba fijamente el pecho de la chica.

La respuesta del cuervo no tardo en llegar, un látigo de negrusco color golpeaba el pecho de joven atravesándole de par en par, No obstante, este siguió su camino con el chico incrustado en el, hasta perforar una roca de gran tamaño, dejando enterrado en sus adentros un sorprendido BrotherBlood.

-. Estas destituido de las aves nocturnas... y si vuelves tan siquiera a mirarme con un toque de lascivia en tu mirada... te juro que te arrancare la "razón" de tantas conquistas... .- exclamo furica mientras se alejaba de la escena mirando su pecho maltratado.

El muy bastardo había logrado resucitar el recuerdo perdido de Malchior, que siendo una pequeña niña, intento abusar de ella... Era un recuerdo que nadie quisiera tener en su cabeza... era torturante en todo el sentido. Y fue por eso que desde ese día, había decidido el vendarme los pechos para no ser tan atractiva a la mirada de los hombres, pero fue mas efectivo el castigo de BrotherBlood, que los vendajes. Aun así jamás volvería a mostrarme como una mujer ante mi ejercito, lo único bueno fue que BrotherBlood se alejo de mi gracias a mi amenaza...

Mire mis pechos ser iluminados por la luz de luna... vi que en ellos quedaban marcas de los vendajes, además de sangre seca de los guardas que había asesinado... no había podido bañarme en 15 días... Si, estaba muy lejos de mi horario usual de baño. Pero no puedes detenerte a tomarte esos lujos, cuando una armada entera rastrea cada uno de tus pasos.

Me dirigí al baño mientras imaginaba lo que diría mi padre al enterarse de mi falla, me hundí en la tina con agua para descansar un poco... Luego podría limpiar mi cuerpo mas a profundidad... lo que necesitaba era un sueño reparador, por ello tome una joya para centrar mi chacra, la coloque en mi frente y me dedique a meditar hasta quedarme dormida.

Deseándolo con todo su afán, la joven quedo profundamente dormida, su meta era simple, al despertar se asearía con esmero, saldría ya con nuevos ánimos como para enfrentar los regaños de su padre. Por lo que yacía cómoda sin imaginar los movimientos del mismo.

Un demonio de enorme tamaño, piel roja como la sangre, ojos llenos de ira y desgano por todo lo que significara debilidad. Miraba molesto el resultado de sus informes, Su hija había fallado en un movimiento vital para quitarse de encima a todos esos molestos rebeldes.

La razón... desconocida... el espía no pudo conectar al joven con alguien que conociese actualmente... posiblemente alguien de su pasado que dejo un profundo impacto en ella.

-. Dices que por un maldito recuerdo, no asesino al líder de los REBELDES... aun cuando solo estaba el en el blanco... INADMISIBLE... Raven debe ser castigada por esto... .- exclamo el demonio mientras de su cuerpo salían grandes cantidades de energía maligna.

Pero el espía mostraba una sonrisa cínica ante el comentario de su amo... a decir verdad, eso era lo que había estado esperando... por lo que pudo mover sus cartas.

-. Mi señor... Os ruego que me entregue a su hija a mi antojo... Deje que sea mía... oblíguela a entregar su voluntad a la mía... Yo... le juro que sabré domarla .- expreso el hombre mientras miraba expectante a su líder.

Pero Trigon no entregaría a su hija a un ser tan insignificante como BrotherBlood, sabia que el deseo secreto de su vasallo, era el generar un niño con su hija... Mezclar su sangre con la de un demonio de alta alcurnia... Pero la desesperación carnal de su joven esclavo le daría razones fuertes para traerla aquí con todo su empeño, por lo que comento.

-. Si logras traerla a mi presencia... me encargare del asunto... solo tráela a mi... .- agrego en forma agresiva mientras su vasallo salía disparado ansioso en dirección al sitio llamado Azarath, a por Raven.

Su deseo era tal, que su mirada lasciva denigraba a cualquiera que se le atravesara en su carrera por el terreno. Su mas ansiada presa vivía apartada de todos en un pequeño sitio a los costados del castillo.

-. Ella cree que se aleja de mi apartándose del castillo, pero ya no tienes salida... eres mía...RAVEN .- exclamo con aires de victoria mientras se acerco a la puerta de la joven derribándola con entusiasmo.

Esto no paso desapercibido para ella que despertó desconcertada de lo que ocurría, miro rumbo a la puerta de la entrada de su baño, y vio molesta como el maldito de BrotherBlood le miraba con deseo y malas intenciones.

-. Te advertí muy claramente que sucedería si me veías de esa manera... .- mascullo la chica mientras se sumergía para ocultar su cuerpo de tal hombre.

Pero el la miraba sonriente por su condición... mas que perfecta no pudo ser la ocasión, movió el dedo de un lado al otro en forma negativa ante la agresividad de la chica.

-. Vengo aquí por ordenes de tu padre... Vendrás conmigo ahora mismo, si no quieres que te lleve por la fuerza .- reclamo creídamente mientras se acerco para tomarla de la mano aprovechando su sorpresa.

Ella no tardo en reaccionar... lo miro con asco, posiblemente había convencido a su padre de que el era el único con derecho a poseerla, No podía permitirlo... Al sentir que el intentaba sacarla de la tina por la fuerza no tardo en responder...

... Una gran sombra envolvió al joven mientras ella se erguía omnipotente de la tina, tomándole con la guardia baja mientras el devoraba su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva. La sombra tomo forma de una garra de cuervo que no tardo en aprisionar al intruso.

Lo tomo y con toda su fuerza le hizo atravesar la pared con su cuerpo, Azotándolo una y otra vez contra las rocas. Y para culminar el castigo, le dejo así aprisionado entre ellas, malherido por la rápida y violenta acción de la chica.

Ella limpio su cuerpo con calma... y con una gran sonrisa de ver la sangre de su antiguo compañero regada por el patio.

Limpia, renovada, y con muchas dudas, salio de su casa vestida apropiadamente, paso por el lado del lascivo, ignorando su condición y siguiendo en dirección al trono de su padre. Confiada de que estaría así por varias horas.

El chico abrió los ojos enfadado, tal vez Raven era mas rápida que el... pero jamás le perdonaría el hecho de que lo humillara de tal forma sin que el diese la pelea, Su mirada se volvió fría como el acero, se levanto con rapidez y corrió en alta velocidad golpeando a la chica en la espalda. Impulsándola contra la pared mas cercana.

Raven miraba algo atontada la pared frente a ella, no esperaba semejante ataque por parte de un idiota como BrotherBlood. Con todas sus fuerzas logro separar su cuerpo encajado en la pared, solo para sentir una patada en su espalda que le adentro mas en la roca, logrando que la atravesara por completo, cayendo de golpe junto con los escombros al otro lado de su maltratado cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud... un choque frontal contra una pared es una experiencia devastadora para el cuerpo, mas por atravesarla. Se levanto poco a poco para mirar que a su frente estaba su enemigo, BrotherBlood con la osadía de levantarla por sus cabellos, aprovechando su baja reacción debido al mareo que le acosaba.

-. Aprenderás a Amarme te guste o no... MALDITA PERRA .- exclamo furibundo mientras golpeaba su estomago con una violenta patada dejándola inconsciente...

-. Después de todo... te volviste confiada de que solo sabia conquistar mujeres... estupida .- agrego mientras arrastraba su cuerpo en dirección al trono de su padre.

El no tuvo ni siquiera la consideración de alzarla por los 6 acres que restaban de camino, le arrastro por todo Azarath, demostrando a los sorprendidos encargados del sitio, Como su líder había caído a manos de BrotherBlood.

Los murmullos rápidamente se volvieron celebraciones al entrar en el castillo, todos aquellos que se oponían a la hija de trigon vitoreaban su caída, muchos concejales arrojaban basura al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Mientras mostraba en su cuerpo ya varios signos de raspaduras en la piel, sangrado por las mismas, y varios hematomas que no tardaron en desarrollarse.

Fue así como el nombre de BrotherBlood, resonaba en el castillo, los gritos de los presentes alertaron a los guardas reales de que algo ocurría, y su sorpresa era mayor para cuando vieron que las puertas primarias en dirección al trono de Trigon, habían sido abiertas por una patada.

Levantaron sus armas en respuesta, pero se quedaron pasmados al ver como el espía real, BrotherBlood, arrastraba a la hija del emperador. Creando así un rastro de sangre que manchaba suelo real.

Los guardas detuvieron al joven mientras esperaban la confirmación de, "que deseaba el Emperador a esta situación", por lo que un par de guardas reales entraron perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las puertas secundarias.

Esperando ansioso, estaba el joven espía, miraba las puertas con impaciencia, mientras ignoraba a los curiosos que le llenaban de preguntas sobre la chica.

-. Ha traicionado al emperador... que piensas hacer con ella... .- eran las que mas se escuchaban en la sala... pero el asesino solo le presto atención a una platica de dos curiosos que se acercaron demasiado a Raven.

-. Hace mucho que tengo el deseo de mirar de cerca su trasero .- comentaron dos concejales que alzaban la capa de Raven para mirar mas de cerca su espalda. Mas no lograron tan siquiera levantar la mitad para cuando sus manos cayeron cortadas de inmediato sobre el cuerpo de la chica, impregnándola con sangre.

-. NO te atrevas a tocar lo que me pertenece .- grito entre dientes BrotherBlood, que miro a su "Trofeo" sucia por la sangre de los malditos.

Ellos gritaban de dolor mientras se retorcían en el suelo intentando detener la hemorragia de su mano con la que aun les restaba.

Alzaron su vista hacia su atacante maldiciendo su nombre, pero su osadía les costo caro... BrotherBlood, sujeto sus bocas con fuerza aplastándole las mandíbulas... Nuevamente los concejales se retorcían en el suelo dando gritos guturales.

El joven miro sus manos sucias por la sangre y miro asqueado la situación lamentable de los concejales. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras una energía oscura emergía de el... Esta alcanzo a los sujetos y los devoro por capas mientras estaban vivos.

Primero les quito la piel... Luego la grasa corporal, seguida de los músculos, las venas, los huesos y finalmente los órganos internos. Claro que sus victimas ya habían perecido cuando sus músculos eran atacados.

Algunos miraban asqueados la técnica de la "absorción" que pertenecía a BrotherBlood, otros vitoreaban su espectáculo, solo guardando silencio al sentir que las puertas secundarias se abrían entre la oscuridad.

El joven miro sonriente la escena mientras regresaba al lado de Raven, de nuevo tomándola por su cabello y arrastrándola hasta los soldados que emergían de la sala real.

-. El amo Trigon espera verte... .- expreso el soldado mientras veía pasar al espía real hacia la oscuridad de la sala, y perdiéndose en ella con su presa en la mano.

El acelero ansioso de escuchar las palabras de su señor, por fin su deseo de pertenecer a la línea real estaba a punto de concretarse. Fue por eso que a paso apresurado, devoro toda al distancia que había desde al puerta hasta el trono. Sin importarle la salud de su joven victima.

Trigon por su parte miraba asombrado el como Raven había sido vencida tan fácilmente... y mostraba una sonrisa por la desesperación carnal del joven, que por fin se había detenido justo al frente de el.

-. Amo... he traído, como lo prometí... a Raven, con la esperanza de que ceda toda su voluntad a mi... y a nadie mas .- expreso el joven, que del entusiasmo había soltado el cabello de la chica y se acercaba exaltado hacia el trono.

Trigon soltó una carcajada ante la petición del chico, perpetuándola por varios minutos, dándole a entender al espía real que para el esto era tan solo una estupidez.

-. Amo... Porque... Usted me prometió .- exclamo el joven al comprender que Trigon no tenia intención alguna de entregarle a Raven.

Pero lo que menos esperaba era que Trigon alzara su mano y le lanzara un fuerte golpe que le mandaba a volar en dirección a una pared llena de picos de metal, predispuestos para torturar personalmente a sus prisioneros.

El cuerpo del chico se incrusto en los picos, mientras gritaba del dolor por ello, no moriría tan fácilmente por ser atravesado de tal forma, mas no podía evitar el sentir dolor.

El inmenso demonio se irguió acercándose al chico, lo tomo con dos de sus dedos y lo fue introduciendo mas y mas en las afiladas púas de acero.

Los gritos resonaban en toda la sala, escuchándose apenas audibles en la puerta, Trigon carcajeaba con el dolor de su espía... y con una sonrisa siniestra puso los dedos en las costillas del chico aplastando su pecho.

BrotherBlood, no podía reaccionar por el dolor... Sentía como sus costillas se rompían una por una rasgando y rompiendo sus órganos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente los dedos lo tomaron de las manos y le sacaron Horizontalmente de las púas, partiendo su pecho casi a la mitad.

Su cuerpo se mantenía fijo tan solo por unos 30 centímetros de carne, el resto estaba abierto de par en par por la manera en que Trigon le saco de las púas. Increíblemente, aun estaba vivo, sus poderes estaban trabajando a toda potencia manteniéndole vivo a pesar de las condiciones deplorables en las que estaba.

-. Por... Que... amo .- gimió entre dolores y espasmos...

-. Para que sepas quien es el que manda aquí... Jamás vuelvas a poner palabras en mi boca... me das la impresión de que me ordenabas entregarte a mi hija... Cosa que jamás prometí... Fuiste tu quien en tu arrogancia, creo esas imágenes mentales donde yo aceptaba gustoso tu plan... Jamás te entregare a mi hija... Es demasiado para ti .- exclamo sonriente ante el sufrimiento de su vasallo el demonio de inmenso tamaño.

Raven por fin abría los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había soportado todo ese castigo, tan solo para comprobar por si misma, si su padre pretendía entregarla a criatura tal. Miro su cuerpo rasguñado, pero había valido la pena, BrotherBlood, recibía un escarmiento que bien tenia merecido.

-. Veo... Padre que aun esta vivo... Si me permites... puedo darle un sufrimiento aun mayor al que puedas imaginar .- expreso triunfante y orgullosa de su padre mientras aparecía detrás de ellos con sus ojos rojos y destellantes. Sorprendiendo al demonio y al espía.

Trigon vio a su hija, sonrió y expreso con soltura, -. Por supuesto querida Hija... puedes extender mas su agonía... eres tu quien merece el ocasionarla .- expreso mientras le daba la espalda a BrotherBlood y caminaba en dirección a su trono, pasando justo por el lado de su primogénita.

Ella dio 18 pasos hasta donde sus pies comenzaban ya a pisar el suelo humedecido por la sangre, Miro al espía con desgano y le dijo con desprecio -. Sufrirás como no tienes ide... .- sus palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca para cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, que la enviaba con dirección a las mismas púas donde había sido arrojado BrotherBlood.

Alzo su mano mientras concentraba su alma para detenerse, mas su palma fue atravesada por una inmensa púa al no poder detenerse con suficiente rapidez.

Dio un fuerte alarido de dolor al sacar lentamente su mano del metal cortante, para apartarse de las púas al sentir el suelo temblar por los pasos de su padre. No logro alejarse lo suficiente para evitar el golpe que le lanzo. Impactándole en su espalda, arrojándole con fuerza rumbo a una columna incrustando su cuerpo en esta, pero rebotando grotescamente en el suelo.

Estaba mareada... sus costillas posiblemente rotas, tenia la palma de la mano izquierda herida y su hombro en el mismo brazo, dislocado por el impacto. Irónicamente quien estaba recibiendo castigo era ella, y por parte de su padre que le miraba divertido por la situación de ambos jóvenes.

-. Padre... porque... argh... .- intento expresar la chica mientras expulsaba sangre por su boca... era claro que el impacto en contra de la columna había sido grave.

-. Porque mi querida Raven... Ya no me eres de utilidad... Tus sentimientos hacia un pasado carcomido por la tragedia, han derrochado 3 años de planes perfectos... fallaste en matar al líder de la resistencia... Me demostraste que toda la fe que tenia en ti se fue a la basura... que no merecías la pena... Te lo he dado todo... y así es como me pagas... .- comento divertido mientras tomaba a BrotherBlood con su mano izquierda recogiendo un casi unido cuerpo.

-. Eso mismo... debería decirte... yo... puaj... padre... te he dado la mitad... de mi vida... argh... todo... y por un... error... me mataras... .- comento mientras expulsaba sangre de su boca, pero eran las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos las que asqueaban a Trigon. No tardo en tomar a la chica con su mano derecha y alzarla hasta dejarla cerca de su boca.

-. Mi querida niña... No significas mucho para mi... Fuiste un accidente que surgió de mi unión carnal con una Hechicera, Tal vez en otra vida me sirvas mas... Posiblemente como un portal... pero aun así no serias mas que lo que eres ahora... una herramienta de mi poder... Pero alégrate... pasaras a ser algo que si me enorgullece mucho... .- comento lascivo mientras abría una enorme puerta que Guardaba su nunca antes vista, Sala Privada...

Raven abrió los ojos como pudo por la impresión, la sala privada era una sala de trofeos, cuerpos de todo tipo embalsamados y exhibidos como prendas de caza. Las paredes eran adornadas por cabezas de grandes guerreros de todas las razas.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas con piel humana, la alfombra eran rostros cocidos uno sobre el otro con su ultima expresión, claramente de terror, o de dolor. Era un lugar horrible, demostraba la verdadera naturaleza de Trigon.

Al fondo vio como una mesa le aguardaba, al parecer su padre no usaba otro instrumento que sus garras y su magia. Al parecer disfrutaba mas disecando a sus presas por sus propios medios.

Ella estaba demasiado herida... No lograba concentrarse... podía atacarlo, pero sus sentimientos estaba desgarrados, al igual que su mente, estaba peligrosamente alterada. Y eso le evitaba concentrarse en un momento tan critico, pero sus movimientos alertaron a su padre, sobretodo cuando logro sacar su mano derecha del aprisionamiento.

Trigon no se hizo esperar, apretó su puño lastimando el ya herido cuerpo de Raven, ella pudo escuchar como sus huesos crujían amenazando con romperse...

Y fue allí que sintió como su padre soltaba un gran grito mientras le liberaba de la atadura de su mano, cayo estrepitosa sobre la mesa, logrando romperle 2 costillas mas que se habían debilitado por el castigo anterior.

Ella miro a su padre, que era envuelto por una energía oscura, similar a la que vio cuando fingía estar inconsciente, BrotherBlood estaba intentando devorar a Trigon, y como el estaba muy entretenido torturando a su primogénita no se daba cuenta que estaba casi curado su antiguo espía.

Su cuerpo le pedía dormirse a como diese lugar... y eso pretendía, ya que no tenia fuerzas para luchar y seguir con vida.

Sus ojos se cerraron con rapidez, la oscuridad se apodero de ella, apagando lentamente su corazón... Era obvio que la muerte le estaba cobijando con su frió manto. Pero en medio de la oscuridad y el frió, logro sentir la mano calida de alguien apoyándose en su frente.

-. Rachel... Rachel... No te rindas... Jamás te rindas... .- comento la voz que tomaba un aire femenino muy conocido para ella...

-. Ma... mama.. no tengo fuerzas... Trigon es demasiado poderoso... jamás podré vencerlo... se acabo mama... quiero descansar .- exclamo rindiéndose por fin al abraso de la muerte... Mas su madre no pensaba lo mismo, Arella descendió en ella logrando sanar sus heridas, regresándole la voluntad y el amor que no había podido otorgarle hacia tantos años.

-. NO TE RINDAS RACHEL... AUN EXISTE ESPERANZA MIENTRAS NO TE RINDAS .- grito su madre... antes de desaparecer rumbo al otro mundo al habérsele agotado las energías y el tiempo.

Ella abrió sus ojos, esta vez no estaba consumida por la ira, sino que poseía una gran serenidad en su cuerpo, miro como su padre partía en dos a BrotherBlood, después de una corta lucha, y no contento con eso, calcinaba el cuerpo del chico con su visión, desintegrando así el cuerpo de lo que una vez fue su espía.

Su mano sangraba levemente, mientras su poder demoníaco la curaba con rapidez, giro su cabeza al sentir la energía de su hija y miro con sorpresa como ella volaba en su dirección, golpeando su rostro con su alma viva.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al demonio que caía estrepitoso al suelo, No obstante Raven uso su alma viva cortando el rostro, cuello, pecho, brazos y ocasionalmente las manos que su padre colocaba para protegerse el rostro.

No dejo de lanzar cuchilladas hasta que su cuerpo estuvo desmembrado en varios trozos... solo así la joven dejo de acometer, mientras miraba con desprecio a quien soliese ser su padre, y se dirigía levitando a la salida hacia la sala del trono real.

Mas no había atravesado la puerta cuando sintió el suelo estremecerse... se protegió de inmediato con un escudo mágico, alcanzando a salvarse de las garras de su padre. Estas aun separadas del cuerpo habían reaccionado en forma agresiva y lanzaban una y otra vez golpes al escudo que poco a poco se debilitaba mas y mas.

La chica cerro sus ojos concentrándose en una columna, cortándola y apuñalando el brazo en el suelo. Miro enojada como su padre se rearmaba rápidamente frente a ella. Se necesitaba algo mas fuerte para asesinarlo. Y en esos momentos ella no contaba con la fuerza para vencerlo. Se dio la vuelta mientras el cuerpo desgarrado se armaba con lentitud a sus espaldas.

Atravesó la sala del trono como alma que lleva al diablo mientras intentaba concentrarse lo suficiente, fue allí que cuando llego a la puerta primaria como noto que sus poderes reaccionaban con mas fuerza, al parecer la sala del trono disminuía su poder, tal vez por eso fue vencida tan rápido.

Quizás debía probar suerte de nuevo, pero miro al suelo y los concejales le miraban interrogantes a que había sucedido, Los guardas entraron corriendo mientras miraban la sangre desparramada por todo el lugar.

Dieron la señal de alerta y comenzaron a atacarme, No tarde en darles respuesta... Descendí con velocidad y transforme mi alma viva en una inmensa guadaña, mientras lanzaba una cuchillada de 360° grados. Cortando pechos, cabezas y cualquier parte del cuerpo que tocase, Asesine con velocidad para tomar el tiempo en concentrarme y tele transportarme de allí.

Mire en dirección a la sala real para ver como la oscuridad ocultaba la condición de mi padre... no pude arriesgarme mas, Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en el verdadero Azarth... era un lugar doloroso para mi, pero al menos allí estaría segura por unos días antes de partir por el mundo.

Mi cuerpo se desvaneció dejando a los últimos guardas en entrar a la sala, la imagen de un cuervo desapareciendo en el aire.

Me materialice en el templo...ahora devorado por el bosque, caí sobre mis rodillas agotada de todo el esfuerzo... Fue entonces que en medio de respiros y suspiros... mis lagrimas cedieron... estaba sola... condenada a la soledad por ser lo que era... al menos eso pensaba...

_**Continuara..**_

_**El rayo atravesaba su cuerpo dándole una muerte rápida ante sus ojos... lo único que pudo hacer era gritar su nombre mientras el dolor le consumía...**_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Perdido...**_

_**Cabe dar por hecho que el BrotherBlood que muestro aqui no es el de los Teen Titans Go... sino el del comic ( mas especificamente el que resusito a raven con ejem... unas intenciones no muy lejanas a las que tiene el sujeto de mi version ). **_

_**Espero que juas... les halla gustado lo que han leido aqui... Asi que a responderles como se debe. **_

_**Dark-night-girl: Jejeje no se porque le odias, jeje tal ves por su similitud con "adonis" al admirarse tanto en el espejo jeje. Que bien que hallas quedado sin dudas sobre el cap de Dick... espero que quedes igual con el capitulo de Rachel. **_

_**Meliza: Huuum la verdad ella no me cae mal por sus habilidades, sino por como es y por lo que representa (sin animos de ofender) Pero ella representa al prototipo de chica que la sociedad llama "normal". Una chica dulce, agraciada, Estupida en muchos sentidos, que solo piensa en lo bello de la vida Etc. Una mujer que tiene que ser siempre sumisa con sus amigos etc... etc.. etc y la lista de cosas que ella representa sigue y sigue. Para mi las chicas deberian de quitarse ese estigma de encima de que todas deben estar bajo el mismo paquete que les clavan desde pequeñas. De que todas deben ser "dulces por afuera pero unas bestias por dentro ). No saben como me agradan las chicas que son como ellas quisieron ser... hacen lo que desean por que les gusta... En fin que demuestren una personalidad propia, que gracias a sociedad y el progreso poco a poco se crian jovenes con una misma ideologia ( aunque tiene sus defectos etc eso es un tema muy largo para seguirle... asi que mejor guardo silencio ). Y sobre las parejas... aun falta mucho tiempo como para que comienzen a formarse... lo mas importante es no apresurarme con eso y enfocarme mas en como se conoceran ( que ya lo tengo planeado ) y como se formaran los Titanes ( ya que bueno aqui ya dejaron de ser jovenes... )**_

_**Johana Peacecraft: Pues de nada... jeje pero acuerdate que no me molesta pasarte los capitulos cuando no te aparece el correo de "actualizado de ff en tu hotmail" de hecho me parecio raro que cuando lo publique no te apareciera... Asi que solo os dire que no os preocupeis y que disculpas no hay para otorgarte ya que no me ofendiste jeje... Asi que solo mantente en calma... y deja que las cosas se las lleve el viento. Sip... Jane Joha. **_

_**The Black Crow: Jeje la vida siempre nos pondra una piedra en el camino para que como dice la cancion... rodemos y rodemos... Es cuestion de uno mismo el levantarse y aprender a esquivar esas piedras para evitar el mismo error no... aunque es bien conocido que los seres humanos somos los unicos idiotas del planeta como para tropesar 2 y hasta muchas veces mas con la misma piedra. Gracias por que te agrade el rumbo que esta llevando la historia, jeje y bueno habran muchos encuentros con otros personajes de los Teen Titans y del mundo de DC comics... asi que aun hay para mas... y por eso le ves que tengo tantos "intenciones" de darle una larga duracion con 26 capitulos... Ya que aun me falta por contar. Y ESPERO ANSIOSO TU HISTORIA... SIP... **_

_**Kerosen: Bueno espero te agrade lo que aqui plasme, y que bueno que te agradace la historia de la Espada Profana, que poco a poco tomara su lugar en la historia ( por algo se llama Profane no ). Pues je les dire que las cosas estan llegando a su fin en las historias personales... ya que despues de esta "temporada" comenzaran lo que muchos han estado esperando... Los encuentros y claro... el comienzo de lo que serian "mis" Titans... ( no porque sean mios sino porque al menos son una version bizarra no ). **_

_**Miko Farore Tonks: jejejeje me encanta dejar con la duda, es una de mis pasiones el dejar siempre con al menos un pensamiento de. ( DESGRACIADO MALDITO HIJO DE P... COMO LA DEMAS ALLI DIOS... ) jeje... de alguna manera a mi me anima mucho mas el leer cosas asi jeje ya que al menos anima la llama que tengo adentro y me apega mas a lo que leo... Jeje y de traumarte... jeje tranquila... algun dia se calmaran las cosas en la historia no... ( cuando termine XD del resto estos personajes estaran al menos sufriendo mucho aqui en Profane ). **_

_**Kristal of Nol: Jeje algun dia tenias que leer algo que te dejara en Suspenso... jeje... y pues soy capaz de hacer un concurso de que quien adivine que personaje sera el que encuentre a dick... je le mandara a su correo 2 capitulos ( cuando los tenga hechos claro ) de profane antes de publicar XD. jeje pronto podre leer tu historia y si puedo te dejo un review o un comentario por msn. Espero te agrade este cap jeje ya que la sangre claro... esta subiendo mas y mas XD.**_

_**KazeeFuu: jeje que puedo decir... gracias... y pues si la sangre solo habia bajado un poco en el cap de kori porque ese es mas dramatico que agresivo ( distinto de su parte final que si es la sangrienta ). pero solo por eso la sangre toma su vuelta aqui... y jeje claro no se si sea el fiction mas violento de la pagina ya que si mal no recuerdo... Jearo tambien escribe con cierta crueldad en sus heridas. Jeje Y pues aqui me odiaras ( tu y muchos otros ) por la manera en como trate a Raven... Jeje... pero vamos XD al menos la deje viva no XD. Jeje y si me agrada poner adelantos que te dejen con mas ganas aun de leer... jeje... **_

_**R35U5: creo va asi tu nombre XD nunca me acuerdo bien de el, espero te agrade lo que aqui puse y que me digas que tal jeje sobretodo el ver que ella aqui creo que sufrio mas que en el primero ( al menos fisicamente ). **_

_**Joha: tranquila vale... no hay problema si... jeje lo unico que no te perdone fue que dejaras de escribir XD. **_

_**Shadow the dark: jeje bueno al menos me agrada ver que a los lectores les paresca que cada vez se pone mejor, al menos eso me indica de que no estoy metiendo la pata no. Jeje y como mencione antes, La espada Profane, claro esta dentro de un tiempo tomara su lugar en la historia... Espero te agrade mucho el cap.**_

_**Inuterry: Huuum no veo por que la confucion... Speedy es un exterminador si mal no recuerdo en los titanes "comics" no son solo 5 personajes los que conforman a este grupo sino una muy y gran cantidad... y Claro eran supervisados semanalmente por un mentor ya sea, Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman etc. Me agrada el mundo de Dc, claro que tambien el de Marvel. Asi que porque, habiendo tanto espacio para darme el gusto de colocar tambien personajes que me agradan, me limitaria solo a 5 titanes, ademas de que creo seria ya algo repetitivo el solo escribir sobre los 5 titanes, slade etc... sonara cruel pero hay varios enemigos en los titanes y la mayoria solo escribe sobre Slade, Trigon etc... a mi me agrada Munbo Jumbo...XD y control Freak es otro pero son personajes comicos... soy malo con la comedia al menos escribiendo por eso no los tomo mucho porque seria una tragedia quitarles esa Comedia solo para darles un toque Serio... y quien sabe tal vez incluso The Joker aparesca en Profane. **_

_**Y aunque paresca mentira, de "FMA", solo conosco el nombre y algun que otro detalle, ya que la verdad medio vi un poco cuando estaban estrenando Animax... y su lentitud Y habladera de "paja" me fastidio... desde entonces no la he visto...solo me base en lo que medio recordaba de la alquimia ademas de colocarle alguna que otras cosas personales claro XD. **_

_**El Santo Pegaso: Huuum Hola santo.. Je y os dire que no me queda el "Shirito" ya que de pequeño no me queda nada ya XD. en fin la edad el crecimiento y demas je ha dado sus frutos aunque algunas veces sean algo amargos. Te parecio mas tranquilo... Wow... y eso que me esmere en algunas cosas... je posiblemente son mas traumaticas las primeras entregas porque son la perdida inicial, mientras que estas son las finales... Je... Asi que espero te agrade la historia y si... RxR for ever... aunque por los momentos claro... je el fic esta Ejem "desparejado". **_

_**Fata Morgana: Hola y gracias por tus comentarios, Huuum mi comparacion con una Banshee no se basa en mi odio por ella, Como dije esto es una adaptacion, no me agradaba el hecho de que halla modificado la historia de cada personaje y que la unica que seguia igual, o al menos en condicion de alienigena fuese ella. De hecho me acorde de una serie que me agradaba mucho que se llamaba Conspiracion Roswell. Donde la Banshee ( pareja del prota ) tenia poderes que creo se asemejaban en algo a los de Star, asi que modificando un poco la historia de las Banshee Y claro fusionando las leyendas de cada pais ( son muchas y muy variadas ). Pude ver que a ella si le quedaba el papel... Asi que decidi hacerla Banshee y adaptarla a la epoca que dejarla con el role de siempre de Alienigena. **_

_**Y con respecto a lo que expreso escribiendo... huum es posible, es mas facil para mi expresar lo que siento escribiendo que hablando, Y tambien tengo la creencia y es una verdad absoluta de que nos expresamos mas con el cuerpo y con acciones que con palabras... Solo debemos poner un poco mas de atencion y aprender a interpretar bien claro. **_

_**la linea entre el bien y el mal es muy delgada, casi inexistente, lo que para uno es bien puede que para otro sea mal... ( fragmento similar creo que comento Robin cuando Red x reaparecio ). Depende de tu vision, educacion y modo de vida el como interpretes las cosas... ya que estas cosas siempre dependen de el modo en como piensas para que las realizes segun lo que creas "correcto". **_

_**bueno pude ver que ya he respondido a todos... y que je al menos les sigue gustando la historia... Sin mas que decir espero que les agrade el capitulo y que me tengan paciencia para con el siguiente por favor. **_

_**A quienes tienen cuenta activa en FF, si no quieren perderle la pista a la historia, en vista de que comenzamos ya en la temporada alta de ff, ( donde a veces se publican hasta 10 historias en una misma seccion por dia ). Pueden colocar la historia al firmar con su cuenta en ALERTA DE ESTE FIC... o cualquier otra de las que deseen, No los obligo que lo hagan pero se los recomiendo ya que asi es que yo al menos le siguo la pista en estos tiempos a las historias que mas me agradan. **_

_**NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO... Y GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y QUE SON ALGO FLOJOS PARA COLOCAR UN REVIEW O INCLUSIVE QUE NO LES AGRADE... AL MENOS ENTRARON PARA LEER NO. **_

Atentamente Shirowolfmank


	8. Cyborg Chapter 02

_**como estan, me imagino malhumorados por mi retardo ( si como no ) me imagino deben de estar mas calmado la mayoria de ustedes que disfruta de una placentera vacacion. En mi caso, yo pude vivir varias experiencias en este tiempo que tengo perdido, la mayoria muy malas, que me han deprimido en la mayoria del tiempo( soy soltero de nuevo... se me quemo el pen drive y otras cosas como la que actualmente poseo gripe ) , otras excelentes ( comoir al evento de comic y manga de mi paiz, conocer la vos de robin y beast boy... curiosamente es el mismo chico, conseguir su autografo... junto con el de la chica que hace barbie, el señor que hace de goku y otro etc... jeje... al menos pase un ratote agradable ademas de que me compre la saga crisisde las tierras infinitas en comic... y dios esta muy buena ). **_

**_lamento la tardanza, espero sepan queje son vacaciones yuno suele olvidar sus deberes... aqui os dejo con lo que seria el capitulo final de la historia personal de cyborg. cualquier duda que tengan... o queja ya saben que pueden dejarla expresadaen un review.Sayonara ByeBye._**

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Perdido...**_

-. Víctor, por favor abre los ojos .- comente nerviosa mientras mis padres estaban intentando recuperar el aliento. Al parecer aun cuando mi madre y suegra no pronunciaron el hechizo estaban entregando energía vital para algo mas.

Todos estaban tendidos en el suelo agotados, ninguno podía levantarse, al parecer sus energías fueron sustraídas para que Víctor se fusionara con la armadura. Pero aun pareciera que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el no se movía, por mas que intentara, y suplicara el no se movía. No daba señales de vida, solo pude concebir la idea de que todo fallo y que el murió en el proceso.

-. Víctor... porque... porque insistes en marcharte y dejarme sola, por favor... vuelve... vuelve conmigo... no podría vivir si ti... Víctor... Abre los ojos por favor... Víctor... VICCCCCCCCCCCCTOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR .-

Pero mi intento era en vano, el no reaccionaba, coloque mi rostro lloroso en su pecho, intentaba el escuchar su corazón, pero por mas que le buscase, no lograba percibir pulso alguno.

No pude evitarlo, pero allí recostada en su pecho, aun cuando ahora era frió debido a la armadura, mire su rostro sereno... provocándome inevitablemente un sin fin de recuerdos de mi pasado.

-. Víctor... Víctor... levántate... vamos perezoso, me prometiste que me ayudarías... Despierta... VICTOR .-

-. _Sara... prométeme que siempre seremos amigos... y que no te separaras de mi_ .-

-. Si... lo prometo Víctor... lo prometo .-

-. Oye por que te gusta tanto dormir debajo de este gran roble... no eres mas que un perezoso Víctor .-

-. _Es porque... siempre que duermo a su sombra... tengo un sueño feliz en el que siempre estamos juntos Sarasim_ .-

-. Tonto... .-

-. _Sara... yo... quieres... ser mi... prometida_... .-

-. Que... yo prometida tuya... estas loco... .-

-. _Ya veo... al menos seguimos siendo amigos_ .-

-. No creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos Víctor... .-

-. _Pero Sara... yo_... .-

-. No quiero ser solo tu amiga... quiero ser tu novia... tu amante... Pero lo segundo solo será para cuando estemos casados... .-

-. _Pero si hace un momento tu_ .-

-. Te confieso que le tengo terror a casarme... que le temo mucho a los chicos en la noche de matrimonio... mis amigas me dicen que hay mucho dolor... no quiero ser lastimada... quiero ser amada... por favor... se mi novio... por mucho tiempo si... .-

-. _Claro... por todo el tiempo que desees... y todo el tiempo que quieras esperar_ _Sara_ .-

-. Promete jamás abandonarme por otra chica .-

-. _Oye a que viene eso Sara_ .-

-. Solo prométemelo... .-

-. _De acuerdo lo prometo... Y no solo eso... prometo el nunca dejarte sola_ .-

-. Si .-

_... Adiós... Sarasim ..._

Que cruel maniobra del destino me golpeaba con esa selección de recuerdos, caían de golpe sobre mi aplastando mi ya ultrajada fuerza de voluntad.

Porque en mis cavilaciones escuche la voz de Víctor despidiéndose de mi... acaso eso significaba que lo había perdido.

No supe que mas hacer, estaba impactada por recordar todo eso, aun estaba recostada sobre su pecho, frió, carente de vida, normal en una armadura. Como en veces pasadas, pareciera que mis parpados tuvieran vida propia, no se abrían por mas que lo intentara.

Deseaba ver su rostro una vez mas, besar sus labios, con la efímera esperanza de que al unir mis labios con los suyos, parte de mi aliento llenase sus pulmones, transmitiéndole mi vida.

Pero no pude hacerlo, estaba paralizada por el dolor, y fue allí como en medio de la sorpresa, como burlándose de mi intención de contener mis lagrimas, el cielo derramo las suyas propias.

Mis oídos podían el percibir como la pared de agua descendía imponente e imparable hacia el suelo, refrescando el día, humedeciendo mi cabello, cuerpo, alma y espíritu, limpiando el olor a muerte del aire, y llevándose con su correr, los restos de sangre del campo de batalla.

Fue allí que aun con mis ojos cerrados, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia, escapo una solitaria lagrima, despertándome de mi trance, dándome cuenta de la cruda realidad de que lo había perdido.

Vi su rostro humedecido, mientras acaricie su mejilla, solté mi quejido al aire, que palidecía por su debilidad ante los fuertes reclamos sonoros del cielo en una lluvia tormentosa.

-. Sarasim... guarda compostura... por..favor .- añadió una voz algo agotada por el cansancio, mi atención se dirigió rumbo al origen de esta, en ella pude vislumbrar un dejo de preocupación.

-. Padre... que sucede... .- le comente mientras le miraba llorosa, rogando que la lluvia ocultase mi dolor, aun cuando sabia que era en vano.

El se dirigió a mi aun cuando su cuerpo le exigía un descanso inmediato, me tomo del hombro y sonrió a duras penas, mientras intentaba comentarme -. Debe... debemos... .- guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aire con mas calma.

-. Debemos llevarlo al laboratorio... creo que un solo cristal no es suficiente para que el se mantenga con vida, de hecho como su cristal esta en tan malas condiciones, no puede dar abasto de múltiples tareas como el tuyo .- explico mi progenitor mientras le daba señales a mi madre y compañía de cubrir el cuerpo con el manto de la armadura.

-. Padre... déjame ayudarte por favor .- comente mientras le arrebataba la manta a mi madre y cubría a Víctor con rapidez, nadie esperaba que al intentar levantarlo mi cuerpo pudiese.

Pero así fue, el cristal se ilumino con la energía que utilizaba, y me daba las fuerzas como para levantar el peso de Víctor y la armadura combinados. -. Vamos rápido, debemos traerlo con nosotros lo antes posible .- comente mientras comenzaba mi trayecto rumbo a las ruinas de lo que fue la comuna.

Mi cuerpo se hundía en el lodo, pero aun así avanzaba sin problemas, no me estaba agotando por el viaje ni por la carga. De hecho podía percibir como mis padres y suegros corrían delante mío para atender lo mas rápido posible a Víctor.

Podía percibir los susurros de los aldeanos, preguntándose curiosos que era el bulto que ahora regresábamos con tanto afán, no me importo, sobretodo como los rumores aumentaban al ver como mi mano estaba iluminada por el cristal.

Al fin pude colocar los pies sucios por el lodo en piedra firme, mi paso se acelero, sobrepasando a mis padres y suegros sin esfuerzo alguno, no tarde en llegar al centro donde solían trabajar en la alquimia, Deposite mi preciada carga con delicadeza sobre un inmenso tablón, y voltee a mirar cuanto camino le faltaba a mis mayores para llegar.

Estaba desesperada, los segundos que tardarían, solo en subir las escaleras me parecieron horas enteras, como si caminasen en cámara lenta, al calmarme un poco, pude ver como el cristal perdió su brillo y como la fuerza extra que tenia antes se esfumaba poco a poco regresando a la normalidad.

Mis padres entraron con rapidez, mirándome seriamente mientras mi suegro me pidió algo inusual -. Por favor... Sal y protege la entrada a este sitio, no dejes que nadie entre .- comento frió mientras corría en dirección a los demás para ayudar.

Intente protestar, pero al ver y escuchar como la multitud se conglomeraba en la escalera, pude entender, su curiosidad podría causar muchas molestias en su trabajo. Salí a las orillas de las mismas y les mire fijamente.

De inmediato un silencio fúnebre apaciguo el sonido de los rumores, Todos miraban mi mano, ahora con uno de los cristales que recientemente habían adquirido gracias a mis padres.

Eso fue una nueva platica, los rumores comenzaron a circular y algunos se miraban los unos a los otros en búsqueda de respuestas.

Fue allí cuando un ciudadano que había sido proclamado "líder" por su capacidad de habla y popularidad en la comuna. Hablo por todos ante mi, como si fuese una profeta o alguien de gran calaña.

-. SARASIM... POR FAVOR RESPONDE NUESTRAS INQUIETUDES... PORQUE .- comento el sujeto al que interrumpí molesta e irritada por no poder estar al lado de Víctor.

-. NO TENGO POR QUE RESPONDERLES... NINGUNO DE USTEDES SIQUIERA MOVIO UN DEDO PARA AYUDARNOS CUANDO EL ESTABA HERIDO A LAS AFUERAS DEL CENTRO COMUNITARIO, SIMPLEMENTE SE DEDICARON A ESPECULAR Y DESPRESTIGIAR A MIS FAMILIARES... Y AHORA MOTIVADOS POR LA CURIOSIDAD DE MIS HABILIDADES Y EL OBJETO BAJO LA MANTA... MUESTRAN UN INTERES EN CONOCER... .- exclame furica al no poder soportar mas lo que estaba acumulando en mi interior.

-. Es nuestro derecho... Ustedes son parte de la comuna... trabajan para nosotros... el pueblo, por horas han ocultado cosas, y han cometido el perjurio de tomar la armadura sagrada de nuestro altar. No obstante... Tu prometido... el cual debería estar muerto, es utilizado como conejo de indias, en algo sumamente aberrante sin duda alguna. NOSOTROS EXIGIMOS SABER QUE OCURRE, Y LO QUEREMOS AHORA, Y RECIBIREMOS UNA RESPUESTA... POR LAS BUENAS... O POR LAS MALAS. .- expreso en represaría este nuevo líder.

Es lógico que el clamor de los que restaban apoyaran las palabras de su nuevo líder, que consumidos por el desespero, dolor y sufrimiento, se dejan llevar por presuntos actos de justicia, mientras que la verdad es solo una. Su frustración es su principal motivación, y solo necesitan a un chivo expiatorio a quien culpar.

Alguien que pague por su sufrimiento, solo así podrían darse por satisfechos ante una verdad tan simple, ya que al descargar la ira acumulada, las penas se van momentáneamente, Dejando al cuerpo con un "vació sanador" que para ellos, era lo único que deseaban sentir para comenzar de nuevo.

Pero cuando los mas osados comenzaron a subir la escalera, el sonido de pasos de gran peso alerto a todos, incluyendo a la joven custodio que pudo sentir como el suelo se movía a sus pies.

Tal vez no por las pisadas, sino por quien las producía, era la pesada armadura que ahora se movía por cuenta propia, estaba sumamente modificada, mas esbelta, y sumamente ceñida al cuerpo de su poseedor. Era Víctor que miraba sonriente a su querida prometida.

Ella no pudo evitar el sentir algo de emoción por verlo así, saltando de inmediato a sus brazos, cerniéndose a su cuello, besándolo profundamente en sus labios para confirmar que era el.

No hubo duda alguna, sus labios, su aliento, la intensidad con la que le recibía, mientras que sus manos hacían aquellas sutiles caricias en la espada, era el... tal vez un poco mas alto que antes, pero que importaba.

Una sutil lagrima de alegría y regocijo recorrió mi mejilla, después de tanto dolor y agonía pude verla, al quedar moribundo en las rocas, solo podía pensar en ella, se que algo mundano me mantenía fijo en el mundo, que no me dejaba partir por muy malherido que estuviese el cuerpo.

Pero en mi alma, en mi corazón solo había alguien que me mantenía aun luchando contra la muerte, era mi querida Sarasim, deseaba volver a estar a su lado, sentir sus labios y compartir nuestro aliento.

Pero al publico presente no le parecía algo agradable, mi reencuentro de ensueño, fue rápidamente vilipendiado por los gritos de asco, desagrado y desaprobación por mi nueva forma.

-. ES UN SACRILEGIO; MIRAD LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A NUESTRA RELIQUIA MAS SAGRADA .- agrego un espectador furico.

-. ES UNA ABERRACION, EL DEBE DE ESTAR MUERTO, DEBERIA TENER LA MALDICION DE LOS DEMONIOS; DEBEMOS DESTRUIRLO .- exclamo otro espectador.

Cada palabra me golpeaba con todo el rencor con el que fue pronunciada, abrase a Sarasim mientras le daba la vuelta, cubriéndola de las rocas que me arrojaban con mi espalda. Intente de contener mis lagrimas, es duro ver como las personas por las cuales diste tu vida para protegerlos, te dan tan rápido la espalda.

Ella se aferro a mi mientras mis padres salían agotados de las ruinas donde me colocaron un segundo cristal. Este en el pecho, cubierto por metal de la armadura, oculto para todos y solo bajo su conocimiento y el mío se sabría de el.

-. ALTO... NOSOTROS NOS ASEGURAMOS DE QUE SOLO TUVIERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS... VICTOR DIO TODO POR LA ALDEA, SUS ACCIONES FUERON LAS QUE ALEJARON A LOS DEMONIOS DE SEGUIR AVANZANDO .- Agrego mi madre mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en los hombros de la madre de Sarasim.

-. MENTIRA... USTEDES SOLO SON EGOISTAS... SOLO LO HAN HECHO POR QUE EL ES SU PRIMOGENITO Y FUTURO ESPOSO DE SU HIJA... NUESTROS HIJOS TAMBIEN LUCHARON PARA DEFENDER LA COMUNA; Y NO HEMOS VISTO ESFUERZO ALGUNO POR AYUDARLOS, SOLO LO HAN HECHO PARA USTEDES... CON UNA TECNOLOGIA QUE POR DERECHO ES NUESTRA... SU HIJO NO HIZO NADA... FUE SOLO UN GOLPE DE SUERTE... LAS BESTIAS YA SE ESTABAN MARCHANDO AL VER QUE NO HABIA MAS NADA QUE DEVORAR... .- exclamo una mujer en medio de la enardecida muchedumbre.

Mis padres y suegros se miraron los unos a los otros, en cierta manera ellos tenían mucha razón, muchos de sus hijos también habían luchado y quedado en condiciones similares a las de Víctor, era seguro que les darían ayuda, pero por ahora estaban agotados, no podían hacerlo de inmediato.

-. TIENEN MUCHA RAZON... ATENDEREMOS A SUS HIJOS DE IGUAL FORMA... .- expreso mi madre mientras miraba en dirección a la muchedumbre mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-. NO... NO QUEREMOS QUE HAGAN LA MISMA ABERRACION... QUEREMOS QUE LA DESTRUYAN... AHORA MISMO .- comento el líder del grupo mientras se acerco a nosotros peligrosamente con una de las espadas que mi padre les había otorgado junto con un cristal.

No tarde en reaccionar junto con Sarasim, ambos nos volteamos con rapidez y golpeamos al mismo tiempo, pero cada uno a distintos objetivos, Yo golpee el arma con mis puños, apartándola de inmediato de las manos del sujeto, mientras que ella le ataco directo al estomago. Dejándolo sin conocimiento justo en medio de la muchedumbre.

-. ALEJENSE... TRAIDORES... DIMOS TODO POR USTEDES... Y CUANDO EXIGIMOS UN POCO DE COMPRENSION PARA NUESTRA SITUACION, NOS DAN LA ESPALDA... NO SON MAS QUE... .- intento expresar Sarasim molesta... pero decidí interrumpirla, lo mejor era dejarlos marcharse... y nosotros marcharnos cuando todos estuvieran mas calmados.

-. NOS IREMOS EN 3 DIAS... NO LOS MOLESTAREMOS MAS... SOLO LES PEDIMOS NOS DEJEN EN PAZ .- comente con esperanzas de que comprendieran... pero solo gane miradas llenas de odio... nadie siquiera se digno a contestarme, solo se marcharon de allí, murmurando miles de pensamientos mientras se alejaban.

No me dio buena espina, pero tuve que olvidarme de ellos con rapidez al escuchar el sonido de cuerpos colapsando ante el cansancio. Eran mis padres, incluyendo a mis suegros, sus cuerpos no tenían mas energías para moverse...

No dudamos y cada uno recogió a sus respectivos progenitores, los llevamos hasta unas literas que curiosamente habían soportado bien los golpes. Depositamos sus masculladas esencias a descansar lo mas que podían, lo merecían, nosotros nos quedamos allí mirándoles mientras rogábamos por que no ocurriese nada malo.

Y fue así como el primer día paso, entre ruegos y sollozos, entre abrazos y caricias, entre alegrías y tristezas, toda una cantidad de sentimientos, motivados por un solo acto, el reencuentro.

Nuestros padres mejoraban con el descanso, Nuestras madres eran aun mas rápidas, ya podían pararse y ayudarnos a empacar nuestras pertenencias, entre platicas, les contamos lo que ocurrió cuando habíamos descendido rumbo a nuestro antiguo hogar para recuperar algunas de nuestras pertenencias.

El como nos habían corrido a pedradas, el como nos habían negado todo, relegándonos de la "sociedad" que según ellos, era lo único que mantenía a la Comuna como era anteriormente.

Así entre toda la conversación, se nos paso un día entero, el segundo día estaba en su plenitud, nuestros padres estaban joviales, y solo nos quedaba el marcharnos, y con un día de antelación. Pero mi madre estaba demasiado preocupada aun por la energía de sus esposos, Por lo que decidimos que este día solo seria para recuperar en su plenitud las fuerzas que nos faltaban.

Al caer la noche, Sarasim y yo decidimos dejar la protección en cargo de nuestros padres, quienes nos insistieron, podrían contra cualquier eventualidad, sonrientes disfrutamos ese espacio para los dos.

Nos dirigimos hacia aquel puesto fatídico donde yo pude ver la nube de polvo, Era el sitio mas agradable para una pareja, mas si querían ver en que dirección movilizarían sus vidas.

-. Sarasim... estas segura de querer huir conmigo... aun estas a tiempo de rehacer tu vida, a 20 kilómetros esta el océano .- comente al mirar mi mano, ahora metálica, fría, sin muestras de vitalidad.

Ella pudo notar la razón de mi pregunta, por lo que sujeto firmemente mi mano mientras acaricio mi rostro.

-. Jamás, no importa como luzcas, no puedo evitar sentir lo que me aferra a ti, no es por como luces, como hables, o como seas... es simplemente, algo que me une de alguna manera, y que no puedo evitar... .- expreso con calma mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-. Sara...Mírame... soy un monstruo.. soy .- intente comentarle, pero ella de nuevo me callo con un beso... opacando cada palabra que meticulosamente había planeado.

-. Víctor... Stone, te amo con la misma intensidad, ahora... que con la que te ame antes de que todo esto ocurriera, entendido... no ha cambiado nada, ni planeo que cambie... salvo una cosa. .- comento ella mientras se arrojaba encima mío logrando que me estrellase en el suelo algo sorprendido por su acción.

-. Esta noche... será inolvidable... Víctor... se que suena extraño, pero... quiero estar contigo, se que aun eres un hombre, y se que puede no estés dispuesto... pero... quiero ser... tu amante Víctor, .- expreso con algo de pena en su tono, entendía lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

Y no se porque, sus besos simplemente me llevaron a concederle el deseo... pude sentir como su aliento entraba en mi, el como con cada beso, robaba mi respiración, reemplazándola en cambio con la suya.

Por vez primera mire como ella se aparto de mi para quitarse la ropa, y pude ver bajo la luz de la luna, su cuerpo enmarcado, sus curvas, todo en ella parecía hipnotizarme...

Mire su rostro moreno darme un leve tono rojo, que era apenas perceptible por la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en sus mejillas, vi como su cabello caía grácil en su cuerpo, ocultando su ahora desnudo pecho, no pude evitar el sentirme mareado al ver que entre el cabello estaban dos pequeños montículos de color café, Eran los pezones de Sarasim, que tanto me había ocultado, mis manos temblaron, y mi vista se quedo fija en ellos por un momento.

No pude resistirme mas, y llore ante tal escena, ella no supo el porque, y no fue hasta que vio como miraba mi cuerpo, que noto la razón de mi dolor, pero ella no se inmuto ante mis lagrimas, levanto mi rostro mientras me acostó con suavidad en el suelo.

Llevo sus manos a mi peto y cinturón, y presionando en los sitios adecuados logro quitarme la armadura, para así descubrir mi cuerpo desnudo, lo único anormal era el cristal en mi pecho, pero ella me miro con cariño, Sonreía picaramente por lo que sucedería, luego nos dejamos llevar, yo sobretodo por su grácil sonrisa.

Mi memoria intentaba grabar cada instante, pero lo mas imponente para mi fue el sentir sus labios sobre los míos... y nuestras manos aferrarse las unas a las otras en la arena, al tiempo que eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna, nuestra única testigo.

Ambos despertamos al amanecer, ya vestidos... sonrojados aun por los recuerdos, pero al final felices, no era como habíamos planeado que seria, pero igual fue mágico, todo era perfecto en ese instante, en el que el sol parecía surgir con lentitud de las montañas, como si ese fuese el sitio donde descansa cada vez que se oculta.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, con solo estar juntos nos conformábamos, el ver el amanecer, el escuchar los cantos de las aves, y por supuesto al viento grácil que jugaba con las hojas de lo árboles. En aquel instante olvidamos todo el sufrimiento que habíamos vivido hacia pocos días.

Y fue cuando la verdadera pesadilla llego a mi vida... aquel momento que me convenció de que estaba maldito, de que solo acarrearía muerte a quienes me rodearan... de que solo serviría como lo que en verdad soy... un arma... un conducto de muerte y destrucción.

Una gran explosión a nuestras espaldas nos saco del trance, era el sitio donde se encontraban nuestros padres, pudimos ver como los aldeanos atacaban sin piedad alguna con sus armas, como nuestros padres se defendían lo mejor que podían, pero que por desgracia perdían terreno a causa de la diferencia numérica.

Ella salto del puesto del vigía usando sus nuevas habilidades, yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando pude divisar a lo lejos, como una nueva nube de polvo se acercaba a la ya carcomida ciudadela.

-. Maldición... .- comente al ver que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, y conociendo nuestra suerte actual, ya sabia que era.

Salte con impuso para caer lo mas cerca de Sarasim que pudiese, Lo había logrado sin esfuerzo, mas el punto del vigía se derrumbaba por la energía que libere en el. Eso sirvió como distracción para los atacantes, que voltearon a ver como nos acercábamos a gran velocidad.

Pude ver como Sarasim, había iluminado su cristal mientras saltaba hacia la multitud, cortando la carne de nuestros antiguos camaradas, Sus manos eran ahora como cuchillas, pude ver el como sus garras entraban en las armaduras y salían repletas de carne, sangre y órganos.

Yo por mi parte pude ver el estado de nuestros padres, pero no fue alentador, Estaban muy maltratados, al parecer la explosión fue lo que mas estragos causo, corrí a sus brazos para cuando una explosión consumió todo al frente de mi.

Pude ver como sus cuerpos se desvanecían producto de la explosión, incluso pude percibir como parte de lo que fue sus cuerpos golpeaba mi armadura.

Me quede en shock, mi armadura me había protegido pero no me sirvió para salvarlos a ellos, sin embargo... ellos murieron por culpa de que me habían salvado... -. Al final de cuentas todo esto es culpa mía .- comente entre sollozos.

Emergí del fuego y las cenizas con la vista perdida... intentando buscar un "porque" como respuesta a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y fue cuando no lo soporte mas... y estalle en ira y desdicha...

Mi cuerpo se ilumino por la energía que expelía, mis ojos aun el que estaba cubierto por la armadura se tornaron de un azul cielo... a mi alrededor los objetos comenzaron a quemarse... mientras se elevaban lentamente... vaporizándose ante mi poder, el cristal en mi mano se ilumino, mientras el que estaba en mi pecho quedo expuesto al abrirse un pequeño compartimiento que le mantenía oculto mientras usaba la armadura.

Todos voltearon a verme, Sarasim detuvo su ataque al ver todos los signos que mostraba, y en su descuido pude ver como alguien le hería en la espalda, logrando que su hombro quedase malherido.

Eso no la detuvo, se dio la vuelta y con su mano apretó el cuello de su atacante, hundiendo sus garras en el y arrancándole la manzana de Adán al halar con fuerza su mano. Los demás no esperaron para atacar, pero ella les eludió con un gran salto... llegando lo mas rápido que pudo hasta donde yo estaba.

Mi energía era enorme, daba signos claros de una inmensa explosión, pero ella se arrojo sobre mi intentando calmarme... y fue allí cuando su voz me saco del profundo trance en el que estaba, regresando mis ojos a su color normal con lentitud.

Al menos hasta que pude ver como una espada se dirigió a ella con intenciones de matarle, le di la vuelta y permití que la espada se clavase lentamente en mi espalda. Golpeando ligeramente con su filo, al cristal de mi pecho cuando emergió, arrancándome un poco de vida, de inmediato perdí las energías, y caí de rodillas ante ella, que al igual que yo estaba atravesada en su pecho, pero a diferencia mía, su cristal estaba en sus manos.

Ella lanzo un zarpaso directo al pecho del chico desgarrando todo este, dejando expuestas sus costillas... mientras este caía por todo el trayecto, ensuciando su herida, logrando que le sea imposible sobrevivir.

Mire algo carente de aliento a Sarasim mientras ella extraía la espada de mi espalda, para liberarnos de su atadura, poco a poco escuche como los atacantes subían por las escaleras, le rogué que se fuera pero ella no me escucho, con su fuerza me levanto y se aparto corriendo de allí hasta la parte trasera de la comuna, donde había un viejo puente de abastecimiento, por allí fue que habían entrado algunos demonios para robarse a los niños mientras luchábamos.

Fue en ese recuerdo que pude comentarle sobre los demonios que se acercaban nuevamente, pero fue tarde para cuando ella pudo escucharme.

Estábamos en medio del puente, mirando como los malditos nos obstruían el camino, al parecer las explosiones les llamaron la atención, dándoles a conocer que este seria el momento mas adecuado para atacar nuevamente.

Intentamos retroceder, pero vimos como nuestros ex camaradas nos cerraron el paso, y comenzaban a destruir el puente con tal de que todos cayésemos y nadie entrase.

-. Víctor, estamos atrapados... que haremos... .- comento ella asustada mientras vio en mi algo que la horrorizo mas, mi cristal de pecho estaba dando las mismas señales que vio antes, pronto estallaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y como estaba averiado no podía moverme y ayudarle, pero su poca función me daba conciencia para oír, ver y sentir lo que pasaba.

Pude oír como los gritos desesperados de los aldeanos inundaron el ambiente, al ver de reojo pude notar como fueron emboscados por otros demonios, el como eran todos atacados y devorados en vida por las bestias, la ultima muerte que pude ver antes de que Sarasim me colocase en el suelo fue la del líder, vi como su rostro era mordido, vi como le arrancaban los ojos mientras gritaba clemencia. No pude evitar sentir piedad por el bastardo.

Pero fue allí cuando mas nervioso me puse, su numero bajaba con rapidez, y Sarasim no podría sola... no quería ver que eso le ocurriera mientras estaba paralizado inútil.

Y fue cuando la vi levantar su brazo en dirección a los pútridos, y disparar un rayo como si fuese un fusil, note como la mitad desaparecía mientras que la otra tomaba una distancia prudente, pensé que tal vez si teníamos una oportunidad, hasta que a unos 30 metros los pudimos ver, eran Dragones, se acercaban triunfales, a dar el golpe definitivo.

Ella apretó su puño y me sonreía con sutileza, vi como puso su mano sobre el cristal averiado de mi pecho, pude ver como pronuncio unas palabras en Latín, no me agradaba como marchaban las cosas... quede sordo por algún motivo... y antes de que ella terminara, pude interpretar en sus labios la palabra "Intercambio".

Fue allí cuando mis ojos se apagaron... la oscuridad me envolvió nuevamente, pude entonces verla junto a mi... en esencia... -. Vive... vive por los dos... .- fue lo que me menciono.

Y fue cuando abrí mis ojos, que pude percibir que estaba cayendo del puente, solo para verla sonreír... mientras la joya en su mano estaba por estallar... Había intercambiado el cristal gracias a un hechizo, sacrificándose ella para ponerle punto final a los Pútridos. Sino... siempre nos perseguirían.

En la caída alce mi brazo intentando tomarla pero ya estaba muy lejos, lo único que pude decirle fue su nombre... -. SARASIM... SARASIM NO .- antes de ver el cristal estallar.

El rayo atravesaba su cuerpo dándole una muerte rápida ante sus ojos... lo único que pudo hacer era gritar su nombre mientras el dolor le consumía... La caída fue larga... al menos para el... que en su cabeza lo único que se repetía constantemente era la imagen de su amada desaparecer en medio de los rayos del cristal, seguido de la explosión que consumía todo a su paso... Debido a la gran cantidad de cristales en la zona, se creo una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitar las capas de la tierra y destruir la base que sostenía a la comuna. Una explosión que logro toda la ciudad se hundiera bajo las rocas... Una explosión tal que provoco un inmenso sismo que hundió miles de kilómetros de tierra bajo el mar...

... Una explosión que le devoro unos kilómetros en el mapa a un continente, llevándose consigo a la mítica comuna de Atlántida. Que despertaría leyendas, historias, versos y prosas sobre lo que ocurrió en ese lugar. Cambiando la historia de persona en persona... agregándole cada una de ellas un toque fantástico y épico sobre lo que allí ocurrió. Ignorando el sacrificio de amor que allí ocurrió. Y que aun quedaba un sobreviviente de tal ciudad, que silente, escuchaba como la historia cambiaba con el correr de los años. De los siglos...

Víctor Stone... quedo maldito por su longevidad... recordando el como murieron sus seres amados, castigándose a si mismo como el culpable de todo, exiliándose a si mismo en las profundidades de una inmensa cueva. Esperando en vano el día de su muerte, el día en que pueda reunirse de nuevo con sus seres amados. Hasta ese día llegue... se mantendrá esperando en la oscuridad.

_**Continuara... **_

_**El humo se elevaba por los cielos, el fuego lo consumía todo... y la aldea miraba con disfrute como el bosque donde sus peores enemigos habitaban, ardía como el mismo infierno, consumiendo cada atisbo de vida que allí estuviese. **_

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Por ti.**_

_**Aqui esta seccion esta dedicada a los lectores que tan asiduamente dejan un comentario... jeje... **_

**_Shadowthedark: Si sabes bien que suele agradarme mucho el dejar capitulos asi... siempre me agrada ya que soy fanatico de este tipo de lectura y vision, claro no implica que siempre seran asi... jeje en fin muchas gracias por el comentario... y si seque estoy loco pero al menos creo poseer algo de cordura de vez en cuando. gracias por leer. _**

**_ElSantoPegaso: Bueno todos pasamos por momentos asi, en los que nos sentimos solos, y algunas personas han pasado por un momento en el que la soledad nos arranca franga por franga la esperanza que dificilmente nos cuesta acumular... pero que rapidamente se esfuma. Y si lastimosamente las personas que se dejan consumir por codicia, deseos impuros y demas no tienen muy buen final. gracias por leer._**

**_Kerosen: Pues si, ella no ha pasado un buen momento, al menos no ha podido conseguir un sitio donde llamarlo con toda su alma hogar, pero muchas veces la vida suele ser asi, que nos quita lo que mas deseamos, incluso a veces suele negarnoslo con vehemencia. gracias por leer. _**

**_O: bueno gracias, je no se si eres lectora o lector asi que os dare un trato unisex... bueno la verdad en esa epoca lo mas importante y creo que aun lo es en esta epoca, es el sobrevivir, la sangre aunque siempre mancha las manos humana, no es una cosa importante para el, lo que todo ser viviente desea anhela y codicia es sobrevivir a la dificultad de las circunstancias... es dificil y no muchos lo logran... otros se rinden... pero en fin... es cuestion de opiniones... gracias por leer. _**

**_Kristall of Nol: Je eso se llama incertidumbre... suele ser agotadora, y pues disculpa que te deje con ella, je pero creo que te mereces un poco ya que tu has dejado con esta a los que leen tu historia... te dire que agradesco tus comentarios sobre el concurso... jeje pero la verdad je no creo que logren descubrir quien es... jeje o si podran hacerlo... si lo logran yo cumplire mi promesa de pasarles los caps antes de que sean publicados claro. ( al menos 2 de ellos je... ) gracias por leer. _**

**_Miko Rowan Tonks: espero haberlo escrito bien je, oye si cambias de nombre, valla que bueno que actualize, y te sucedan cosas buenas en tu vida, me alegra al menos hacerle las cosas mas sencillas a alguien.Je y si como que me gusta teneros a tientas no, gracias por leer._**

_**R35U5: Tiempo sin veros o mejor dicho leeros, espero os valla bien con la fotografia, y pues si incorpore la historia o al menos lamodifique un poco, ya que al menossolo por esa razon brotherblood la resusito no mas. y pues como os dije por msn, me vase mas en los castillos que solia construir en age of empiresII jeje. gracias por leer. **_

**_The Black Crow: que bueno que te agrade mucho lo que escribi, y si me puse a pensar que Brotherblood debia tenercierta obcesion para con ella si la resusito solo con esas meras intenciones ( en el comic realmente lo hace por eso y por la sangre de trigon o schate creo asi se escribe ) y si trigon es un demonio, por ende debe tener gustos aberrados y depravados en su maxima expresion.Por lo que me tome ciertos gustos... aunque os confesare que no soy fan de Saint Seiya, me base mucho en la casa de Cancer que de pequeño me dio no miedo, pero si mucha impresion.Perdon por dejarte colgada la vez que conversabamos tan a gusto, lainternet de mi prima es rara,no me dejo conectarme nuevamente... no quise dejarte solita, la verdad estaba disfrutando mucho hablar contigo y me alegraste como no tienes idea. GRACIAS POR TODO._**

**_Raven Youkai: valla parece que solo logro ganarme un review tuyo cuando aparece Raven jeje, bueno como dije con anterioridad me base en la Casa deCancer, de los Saint Seiya,( deberia llamarse, Saint Pera de boxeo Seiya ) gracias por leer._**

**_Darknightgirl: huuum dime algunas frases donde use mucho esa palabra... sip... y pues me agrada t raumar de vez en cuando con la lectura asi que... bueno. me imagino que fue la parte descriptiva del castillo la que te estaba durmiendo. pero debes entender que no todo es sangre por doquier... a veces tengo que darle sentido a algunas cosas. y pues si me gradue... al menos me quite ese peso por encima... ahora queda la molesta universidad... gracias por leer._**

**_Johana Peacecraft: pues ese es nadie... es solo un chico que se parecia mucho a su primer amor... en azarath, jericho... pues si como dije antes me base mucho en la historia de brotherblood para hacer este fiction, y gracias por leer. _**

**_Carolina Betancourt: Pues gracias por leer, y bueno os dire que no soy muy fan de finalsitos felices, la vida no es asi... ni suele serlo, por eso coloco lo que mas experimentamos en la vida, Dolor, y pues si lo siento pero el dolor sera pan de cada dia para los personajes hasta que termine el fiction, disculpa por tardar en publicar pero tengo mis razones, y bueno si mas que deciros.. espero que tambien te agrade este cap aunque no tenga ese final feliz... gracias por leer._**

**_p.d( para parejas falta muucho todavia )._**

**_Blackraven: pues gracias, y no tienes que decirlo, ya que si todos estan pasando por malos momentos, ella no sera la diferencia... en fin solo me queda decirte gracias por leer. _**

Y sin mas que agregar os digo que pude graduarme al fin... y que ya pienso trabajar en el cap que viene, asi que puede no tarde tanto en publicar el siguiente como me paso con este ya que saben... me ocurrieron muchas cosas... asi que espero que la verdad me dejen su opinion, Y A LOS LECTORES QUE NO HE VISTO DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS... GRACIAS DE IGUAL FORMA POR LEERME... JE QUE HA PASADO CON USTEDES PEOPLE.

MISTRIK FRAN ( CREO SE ESCRIBE ASI ) FATA MORGANA, MORGANA Y OTROS LECTORES QUE NO ME ACUERDO POR TENER MUY PESIMA MEMORIA... PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAN MENOS IMPORTANTES.

****


	9. Beast boy Chapter 02

_**Hola a todos los lectores, que se toman un momento de su tiempo, para leer lo que mi maquiavelica mente, suele fraguar en momentos de ocio.**_

**_Un saludo cordial, acompañado de mis agradecimientos mas profundos, por leer hasta este punto, valla que paciencia tienen para esperar todo el tiempo que a veces me tardo en subir un capitulo. _**

**_Cabe recordarles que, Si, la historia de Cyborg, es mucho antes de que los otros titanes nacieran siquiera, y que gracias a su longevidad sera el mas "anciano" de los titanes por asi decirlo. _**

**_Aclaraciones y por supuesto, respuestas a los review al fondo... Espero les agrade el capitulo final de la historia personal de Beast Boy. _**

**_Y una aclaracion mas... y final, No coloco en mis fics, el logo o lema de... Teen titans no me pertenece, porque es eso mismo, un fiction, una ficcion de fanatico. Osea que no gano nada con colocarle ya que no infrinjo ningun codigo conocido. Posiblemente el moral... pero la verdad al catalogarse como fan Fiction, no hay mas que los personajes, historias o demas, que enlacen... el resto es solo satisfaccion personal de hacer una historia. _**

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Por Ti...**_

La sangre corre por mi cuerpo, fría... escurridiza, era signo clave de que estaba en una situación deplorable, mi brazo izquierdo estaba roto. Y como si no fuese suficiente... tenia varias heridas y golpes menores por todo el cuerpo.

El fuego lo consumía todo a mis espaldas, si me detenía... probablemente moriría quemada, no, ese no seria mi destino, al menos no el que yo tanto había soñado.

-. Pueden los sueños... volverse realidad... Logan .-

Esas palabras... tan dulces, tan inocentes, por alguna razón me herían en lo mas profundo de mi ser... podía percibir en ellas... un aire de tristeza, de dolor... de arrepentimiento. Y como no percatarme, cuando yo les emití.

El crujir de los árboles muriendo, si, muriendo, agonizantes de dolor por el fuego que devora sus entrañas... puedo oír como cada uno de ellos, llora, sufre, muere...

También puedo ver como los animales, corren aterrados, intentando escapar del abrazo fatal de las llamas, con tristeza veía que con frecuencia los mas pequeños, solían ser pisoteados, heridos por los de mayor tamaño, en su desesperado afán de escape. En mis condiciones, estaba incapaz de ayudarles, tenia mis propios problemas.

A solo unos metros, luchaba por su vida, el único ser que me ha brindado felicidad en todo este tiempo.

Por eso corría con afán, al menos lo que mi golpeado cuerpo me permitía, las fuerzas parecían salir de el junto con la sangre, probablemente estaba muriendo... Pero quería al menos asegurarme de que... El... saliese con vida. De que Logan... no muriera a manos del asesino... un asesino llamado Jhonny Rancid.

Mire por fin el final de mi larga travesía, pude vislumbrar el claro del bosque que estaba a tan solo unos 5 pasos de distancia, allí pude ver lo que menos deseaba en el mundo.

Observe el como Logan yacía mal herido, con su estomago atravesado por la espada de Rancid, mientras este, sonreía, estaba en malas condiciones, pero al parecer, superaba en resistencia a mi verde amado.

Intente correr pero las fuerzas me fallaron, caí estrepitosa en el suelo, llamando la atención, note como Rancid sacaba la espada del cuerpo de Logan, y me miraba con lujuria en sus ojos.

-. Ahora terminaremos lo que tu débil novio interrumpió .- agrego lascivo mientras se acercaba a mi, yo solo pude moverme un poco antes de ver como su cuerpo de nuevo, se llenaba de maldad... de magia negra, pura y poderosa... Y curiosamente... mientras impaciente arrancaba la tela que cubría mi mal herido cuerpo... mi mente cavilaba, el como es que habíamos llegado a esta situación tan precaria...

-. Pueden los sueños... volverse realidad... .-

Dos años habían pasado desde el arquero, destruyo el orgullo de los aldeanos, fueron años de presión para nosotros. Donde no sabíamos si nos atacarían por venganza. Donde no sabíamos si la "paz" que se mantenía entre la aldea y el bosque, se mantendría para siempre.

Pero aun entre tensiones, nosotros teníamos algo que a ellos les faltaba, alegría, si, alegría, gozábamos cada momento que compartíamos.

Cada minuto de nuestras vidas, es especial mientras el otro estuviera allí, para ofrecernos una mano para erguirnos cuando tropezábamos, incluso los momentos de pelea o discusión, eran preciados, momentos que por siempre, quedarían plasmados en la memoria de cada uno.

Todas las noches, solíamos dormir juntos... son fantásticas... el es un buen amante, atento, curioso, infantil... pero sobretodo amable.

Pero aun podía percibir en el, una incomodidad, y era el hecho de que a pesar de que era un payaso, el solía meditar bien las cosas, y no lo podía creer cuando me di cuenta que el tenia pensamientos tan serios.

Se preocupaba, por el hecho de que yo... no envejecía... de hecho, noto como yo cambiaba mi silueta a voluntad... me pregunto curioso... y yo le respondí con toda la verdad.

-. Soy... una deidad Logan, no envejezco... el tiempo es... relativo para nosotros... mi vida... es eterna... mientras los árboles, aun estén con vida. Al morir todos ellos, yo... me iré también... .- comente dolida al ver su expresión.

-. Entonces... tendrás vida eterna... verdad... mientras existan árboles en el mundo tu... .- intento agregar el joven.

-. No Logan, mi vida o mi esencia, solo esta ligada a los árboles de este bosque... en otros lugares, en otras campiñas... en otros bosques, hay otros seres y Deidades, encargadas de su zona, de proteger la vida silvestre... y mantener en equilibrio el balance natural de las cosas... .- agrego la joven mientras se levantaba apenada por la dura verdad que tenia que encarar su amado.

-. Entonces... no solo estas atrapada en el bosque... tu vida depende del cuidado celoso que le brindes... y la salud de los árboles... .- agrego el verde mientras le miraba atónito guardando por un instante silencio.

-. Eso... .- comento el mismo interrumpiendo el leve silencio entre ellos -. Eso significa, que... algún día moriré... y tu... te quedaras sola... Tara .- agrego melancólico el "Chico Bestia" mientras le miraba fijamente.

-. NO DIGAS ESO... JAMAS... jamás lo digas... no quiero, estar sola nuevamente, no quiero que te marches de mi lado, los de tu especie tienen Longevidad, solo debemos asegurarnos que no te ocurra nada malo... .- agrego algo frustrada la chica.

-. Los... de mi especie, Tara por favor, hablas como los aldeanos, no me trates así... todos me tratan como si fuese parte de una colección... como si, tuviera un numero ceñido a mi frente y formara parte de un grupo determinado... .- agrego algo herido el joven.

-. NO... no Logan, no quería decirlo... y no lo dije con esas intenciones... debes creerme, sabes bien que para mi no sois un objeto, o algo que pueda catalogarse... No quise herirte pero la verdad es que... debemos afrontar algunas veces, que a pesar de nuestro amor, somos de mundos y razas completamente diferentes .- agrego asustada la chica mientras saltaba a sus brazos otorgándole un abraso de consuelo.

-. Pero... aunque seamos distintos, que importa, nos llevamos bien; nos amamos y nos tenemos el uno al otro, no podemos exigir algo mejor que esto .- comento finalmente mientras picara lo arrastraba a otro momento de pasión desenfrenada.

Cosa que el joven, como chico que era... no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Fue así como ambos, crecían no solo físicamente, sino en madurez, 19 años tenían ya en sus haberes, era lógico pensar que no solo sus cuerpos crecerían con el tiempo.

Si, para que negarlo, eran felices en esos 2 años que les brindo el arquero, aun bajo las presiones que existían, nadie presentaba una amenaza real para los amantes, tal vez la mentalidad de las personas había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo.

Logan, solía revisar los limites del bosque, donde los humanos habitaban en su ahora reconstruida aldea, Miraba con temor como en su afán de crecimiento, cortaban y cortaban árboles, esto era al menos algo de que preocuparse.

Tara, por su parte, sembraba semillas al otro lado del bosque, pero pareciera un esfuerzo en vano, estas tardaban años en crecer y madurar, las cosas para ella no se veían bien, a este ritmo, en unos 100 años, mas de la mitad del bosque, mas de miles de años de cuidado y protección, morirán a manos humanas en post del desarrollo.

El equilibrio... se había perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

Por su parte los aldeanos, expandían su aldea a propósito, en dos años, se habían dedicado a construir un fuerte y una muralla de madera, que separara a sus enemigos, del pueblo.

Otra razón, es el desenfreno reproductivo de la raza humana, que parecía incrementarse mas con el pasar del tiempo, la población crecía, expandiendo sus horizontes, olvidando que otros seres vivos comparten el mismo terreno. Autonombrando el mundo como "propio" y destruyendo por doquier en aras de la "evolución".

Mas aun cuando se respiraba una supuesta nube de tranquilidad en la aldea, el rencor y la desconfianza eran los platos de cada día, Al no poder eliminar a sus "enemigos" anteriormente, su frustración había llevado a que la población se volviera, desconfiada, huraña, desagradable, aun entre ellos mismos.

Y todo esto, siempre era vigilado por dos jóvenes desde las alturas de los árboles, que miraban como las cosas cambiaban, y como el humano, mientras mas "evolucionaba" mas cruel se volvía.

-. Sabes, los humanos son criaturas extrañas, pareciera que... se volvieran mas codiciosos con el pasar del tiempo... veo como las generaciones siguientes crecen con los prejuicios de sus padres, y los llevan a niveles aun mayores. .- agrego la rubia.

El solo le miro de reojo mientras asentía, -. No solo es eso... me pregunto... como comenzaron a agredirse los unos a los otros así... me pregunto porque solo sienten lastima de su situación, solo cuando no hay vuelta atrás... porque, esperan ver a alguien sufrir, para decidir si le ayudan o no... y lo peor del caso... a veces ignoran a quien sufre... solo porque no es asunto suyo .- comento el verde mientras miraba con tristeza a los enfermos de la cuidad.

-. No lo se... Tal vez... tal vez, algún día cambien... tal vez en el futuro, la humanidad no se lastime todo el tiempo... tal vez dentro de 1000 años no habrán guerras, ni se juzgara a los otros por las diferencias. Tal vez y repito el solo tal vez... con el tiempo, la humanidad cambie .- agrego la joven mientras descendía del árbol seguida no muy lejos del chico.

La destrucción de los árboles no era lo único que entristecía a la pareja, también veían como los animales con el pasar del tiempo, disminuían en numero.

Todo para ella eran señales, claras de que, su vida estaba en peligro... de que algún día, moriría en manos humanas, tal vez no directamente, pero si gracias a la destrucción de su hogar y medio de vida, que con su lento renovar, no daba un futuro alentador ante la ola de muerte que azotaba su bosque.

El también pensaba de igual manera, temía que su amada muriese por culpa de no poder salir del bosque, debía existir alguna forma de ayudarla, de lograr que fuese libre de su hermosa prisión.

Y fue allí cuando por primera vez en unos años, decidió que era hora de salir del bosque.

Fue una decisión que no tardo en compartir con su amada, quien se asusto de que el decidiera marcharse... El no tardo en explicar sus motivos de una forma clara y concisa.

-. Entiende... Hay magia mucho mas poderosa en este mundo de la que tu posees... debe existir alguna forma de sacarte de esta prisión... de alejarte de una muerte lenta a manos de los humanos... .- agrego el preocupado por las lagrimas de su deidad.

-. ENTIENDO... pero significa que te marcharas... antes de conocerte estaba sola, no quiero volver a estarlo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volveré a estar sola... .- reclamo la rubia mientras caía desconsolada.

-. TE PROMETO REGRESAR... te prometo nunca abandonarte... eres parte de mi... a mi también me pesara estar alejado... Pero es necesario... solo dame 2 semanas, solo eso, el hechicero de las montañas es alguien de gran poder, según logro recordar de los relatos de mi padre, y si no tiene una manera de que salgas... entonces regresare... y buscaremos otra forma si... Juntos .- agrego convencido el chico de su decisión.

-. No puedo detenerte... solo, ten cuidado... solo te pido eso... que tengas cuidado, te esperare todo el tiempo que sea posible... así me tome el resto de mi vida... siempre te estaré esperando... .- comento no muy convencida, pero ante la decisión del chico, no podía seguir insistiendo, podría causar mas problemas.

Fue así... como esa noche, la pasión los consumió...como si no hubiese un mañana, como si sus labios no fuesen a besarse nunca mas.

Fue una noche donde los sueños de la joven, deambulaban en sus pensamientos, sueños que pensó serian su mas fuerte deseo, sueños que eran anhelados por todo ser viviente que compartiese sus sentimientos.

Era el deseo de permanecer unidos, aun cuando cientos de kilómetros les separasen, eran las ansias de no verle por mas que lo deseara, era la fatal duda, de pensar en la leve oportunidad de que... jamás regrese.

Fue allí cuando, en medio de todo comprendió que sus sueños solo le recordaban, cuanto deseaba que regresase con bien. Que consiguiese una forma de quitarle su encierro. Que ambos pudiesen estar juntos eternamente.

Si los sueños, pueden hacerse realidad, si de todos sus sueños, se le diese la oportunidad de cumplir solo uno. Comprendía que, su mayor deseo era verlo feliz. Y para ella su felicidad... era estar a su lado. Que mas podría pedir.

El amanecer fue radiante esa madrugada, se mostraba como siempre, perfecto, como si el pesar de los dos amantes, no fuera una razón de peso para que el mundo se lamentara.

Era un momento de tensión, donde los amantes no podían despegarse la mirada de encima, mas cuando su única frase de despedida fueron -. Volveré .-

Fue así como el comenzó su camino, alejándose dubitativo, pero firme a medida que la distancia se incrementaba, ella sentía su corazón salir de su pecho, mientras el se convertía lentamente en una mancha en la lejanía.

El destino era cruel, en su mente el miedo colocaba cada pensamiento de mal agüero que se le ocurriese. Pero solo uno era dominante entre tantos, un pensamiento que expreso en su lecho. Un pensamiento que a pesar de todas las respuestas positivas de su amante, le dejo una duda pequeña, pero dolorosa en su alma.

-. Pueden los sueños... Volverse realidad .-

El camino era tenebroso, distinto a lo que la vista esta acostumbrada, cada ingrimo detalle llama la atención, por mas que se trate de evitar.

Encerrado toda su vida en un mismo sitio, claro que no se quejaba de algunas cosas, pero, en su interior deseaba conocer el inmenso mundo afuera del bosque. Vivir emocionantes aventuras y ver si todos los seres humanos de afuera, tenían en realidad, diferencia alguna a los que el ya conocía.

Miraba entusiasmado como la inmensa montaña se erguía frente a el, imponente, inmovible, indestructible.

Dentro de poco, se podría encontrar con un viejo hechicero, o al menos eso recordaba de los relatos de su padre, del viejo Orelus, un artesano, o al menos eso es lo que se creía, pero todas las dudas quedarían despejadas al subir y descubrirlo por el mismo.

Era una tarea relativamente sencilla para un joven, que podía cambiar de formas, aunque claro, es mas fácil cumplir un objetivo en el pensamiento, que en la realidad. La noche le tomo desprevenido, justo demostrándole que las horas pasaban con rapidez.

Su cuerpo le reclamaba el esfuerzo, el ácido láctico en sus músculos, le castigaba por el sobreesfuerzo que les obligo a cumplir, otorgándole punzadas, como si alguien le estuviese clavando ligeramente un alfiler en la piel.

Pero no era su única preocupación, debía dormir a la intemperie, en medio de los fríos vientos montañeses, y sin cobija alguna con que cubrirse... Fue allí donde el maldijo su falta de previsión, asumió que al poder transformarse en animales, lograría en cuestión de minutos u horas, cumplir su objetivo.

Pero fallo, como ave, no pudo volar hasta la cima, sus brazos se agotaban con rapidez, en la lucha contra las fuertes ventiscas, el oxigeno escaseaba en sus pulmones, al no estar acostumbrado a semejante altura.

Sus fuerzas menguaron, era lógico, y no podía transformarse en animales de gran tamaño, por la falta de peñascos firmes donde apoyarse. Estaba allí, tembloroso, transformado en un pequeño lince, intentando domar el dolor que le acarreaba la actividad física, y gracias a su tupido pelaje, podía soportar mas los embates del viento.

Aunque claro, lo mas doloroso de todo, es que estaba solo.

Los aldeanos seguían su vida sin novedad alguna, se habían embotellado a ellos mismos en una prisión de madera, volviéndose agresivos, impredecibles, paranoicos.

Los leñadores, maldecían su situación, al parecer, les desagrado el hecho de que, la ninfa del bosque... o la deidad para otros.

Cantase entristecida, logrando que su melodía fuese llevada con el viento, hasta los oídos impertinentes y prejuiciosos de los aldeanos.

Los lideres o curanderos, citaban a reuniones para "debatir" la razón por la cual, la Deidad del bosque cantaba desconsolada.

-. ES UNA MALDICION... .- exclamo uno de los leñadores... -. Nos esta maldiciendo por destruir su bosque... no le basta con la masacre de hace dos años... quiere acabar con todos nosotros de una vez .- agrego finalmente el malhumorado ser.

-. Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo, Ella nos quiere muertos... así podrían tomar nuestras tierras, y llenarlas de árboles... recuerden que todo el valle donde ahora esta la ciudad, era una gran porción de su bosque, quiere venganza... yo digo que debemos hacer algo lo mas rápido posible .- comento una mujer, de mirada cínica, en ella se veía la locura por destellos, producto de la perdida de su hijo a manos del Arquero.

El bullicio de alardeo y desorden no se hizo esperar, todos proponían versiones propias, de porque cantaba la Deidad, todas eran promovidas por la paranoia, ninguna mostraba congruencia alguna.

O al menos, ganas de investigar las razones de su canto, y era lógico que jamás alguien de la aldea diría semejante cosa, eso significaría entablar una conversación con su enemigo. Lo cual era impensable.

Fue así como la aldea se reunió en un solo punto, mascullando, fraguando, y discutiendo. Por toda la noche el mismo tema, desde todos los ángulos, menos la diplomacia.

Mi señor, por favor, lleva mi canto hacia mi amado... que el viento transporte mis palabras de aliento hacia el, que sus oídos se regocijen con la familiaridad de mi voz, que le recuerden cuanto lo extraño.

Deja que mi canción... La canción de los elfos... la canción que se canta desde el corazón... esperando ser escuchada... dejad que mi Elfen Lied... llegue hasta el.

Dulce esencia de la vida, que envuelve a la joven en esperanza e ilusión, que canta para que el viento llevase sus armoniosas notas... notas que expresaban su sentir.

Tristeza, ansia, preocupación... amor. Todo expresado en una sola canción, todo hecho solo por un motivo. Esperanza de estar siempre a su lado... aun cuando esta a kilómetros de distancia.

-. Logan .-

La calidez de los rayos del sol emergiendo de las colinas, acariciaban su rostro, invitándole a despertarse nuevamente, calentando sin prejuicio alguno a todo ser viviente por igual. Y entre ellos, un joven verde que se desperezaba a duras penas, al despertar algo adolorido por su ejercicio anterior.

Miro hacia la cima y se percato de algo sumamente inusual, a tan solo 30 metros de donde el estaba, una pequeña cortina de humo, emergía presurosa, arrastrando el delicioso aroma del pan recién horneado con el.

Que mejor motivante que el hambre para llegar a cumplir rápido, con una labor que antes nos parecía imposible.

Subió las rocas como si su vida dependiera de ello, para darse la sorpresa de su vida, allí en medio de la nada, una cueva de agradable olor yacía ante sus ojos, a las afueras se encontraba un letrero de curioso contenido.

" Si buscas consejo de un sabio... El primero que te daré es el siguiente, Porque perdiste tanto tiempo en buscarme, cuando pudiste intentar solucionar tu problema en el mismo lapso. "

" P. D: POR QUE PIERDES MAS TIEMPO LEYENDO EL LETRERO... ENTRA Y SOLUCIONA TU PROBLEMA IDIOTA. Atentamente... Orelus el ermitaño".

El esbozo una carcajada, era el tipo de bromas que le agradaban, y tenia razón en mucho sentido, si lo pensabas bien, un ermitaño era alguien que se había aislado de la sociedad por voluntad propia.

Un sabio era alguien que conocía gracias a sus estudios y experiencia en la vida, entonces, porque se pensaba que los ermitaños de las montañas, eran sabios, simple, las personas suelen dejar volar su imaginación.

-. Sabes... eres bastante ruidoso lo sabias .- expreso una voz desde el fondo de la cueva.

El joven sonrió apenado y se inclino pidiendo disculpas, -. Lo lamento... no quise... heee... espere un momento... no hacia ruido alguno, solo pensaba .- exclamo sorprendido.

-. Lo se, divagabas mejor dicho, aunque tus preguntas tienen coherencia después de todo .- agrego un octogenario que salía tambaleante de su hogar.

El joven le miro con reserva, puede que sus pensamientos estén errados, pero le dio la impresión de que este sujeto, pudo leer su mente.

-. Huuum, te responderé a las preguntas de la siguiente manera, .-

-. En primera, si, es una estupidez pensar que todo ermitaño se aparta de la sociedad, solo para buscar una "iluminación". Algunos solo lo hacen por estar lejos de la presión de la sociedad. .-

-. Ya veo señor Ore .- intento agregar el joven verde.

-. En segunda, el poseer grandes estudios no te hace un sabio, te hace un conocedor, la sabiduría no se adquiere mediante el estudio. Sino de aquel que aprende a recuperarse de sus errores, y no ser tan idiota como para cometerlos de nuevo .- mascullo con una sonrisa burlona el anciano mientras miraba la temperatura del fuego.

El silencio reino por primera vez en la boca del joven, le habían dejado sin palabras y pensamientos que maquinar.

-. Y en tercera, si... si tienes un gramo de inteligencia encima, te habrás dado cuenta a la primera señal de que... puedo leer tus pensamientos, si no lo has notado hasta ahora que te lo comente, entonces tu no buscas sabiduría... sino un cerebro .- reclamo el anciano mientras, con cuidado sacaba una pieza de pan del fuego.

El joven de alguna forma se sentía agredido, y como no sentirse así, el anciano era arrogante en su hablar, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, tenia confianza en sus habilidades como para alardear de esa manera, Pensó para si Logan.

-. La verdad... solo me gusta hacer quedar como idiotas a mis invitados jajajajajaja .- exclamo en una sonora carcajada el anciano mientras se adentraba en su cueva, dejando al chico a merced de su mal humor, y del frió viento montañés.

El maquino de inmediato en su cabeza, que así debían sentirse los demás, cuando el creaba bromas de esa calaña, o al menos, como se sentía su única victima.

-. Al menos sabes, lo que ella siente... has aprendido algo, me alegra serte de utilidad, Ahora largo... necesito...- intento expresar el anciano.

Pero el joven bestia no se hizo esperar, reacciono de inmediato, forzado una cara de mal humor al ver como era desechado como basura.

-. OIGA, HE VIAJADO DURANTE HORAS, ME ALEJE DE MI AMADA, ME CONGELE LAS... BUENO ME CONGELE ALGUNAS PARTES NO MENCIONABLES EN PUBLICO SUBIENDO HASTA ACA, ESTOY SOLO, PREOCUPADO, CANSADO, ABATIDO, SOLO PARA PEDIRLE AYUDA Y USTED DECIDE DESPACHARME ASI COMO SI NADA .- reclamo el joven mientras exhalaba e inhalaba con dificultad, era lógico que le faltase oxigeno al no estar acostumbrado a semejante altura.

El anciano le miro no extrañado pero si, con ojos entrecerrados, como expresándole sin palabra alguna. "terminaste".

-. Se ve que, Tara tiene mucha paciencia para, soportar a alguien como tu, pobre pequeña .- exclamo el anciano mientras se adentraba mas en su cueva, dándole la espalda al joven.

Este no supo como reaccionar, al escuchar el nombre de su pareja, en boca de un desconocido, -. Como .- se preguntaba una y otra vez, en todo el tiempo que estuvo al frente del octogenario, jamás había pensado en Tara. Cosa que también le sorprendió... tan fácil puede olvidarse de ella.

No, jamás se olvidaría de ella, solo se dejo llevar, y su furia desplazo sus motivos principales a un lado.

-. Oiga, vengo a pedirle ayuda por favor .- exclamo el joven mientras se adentraba en la cueva.

-. Si lo se... quieres una manera de liberar a tu amada de los lazos que la encierran en el bosque, es una tarea complicada, solo necesito 2 semanas, me escuchaste... 2 semanas, para crear una pócima que la desligue de su legado. .- exclamo el anciano mientras revisaba su expensa en búsqueda de sus ingredientes.

-. Pero como demonios lo sabe, puede leer las mentes, ok, pero jamás pensé en eso frente a usted... .- exclamo tembloroso ante lo que le ocurría.

-. Puedo leer los pensamientos mas profundos, el corazón, el alma, es parte de mi poder, Por cierto... valla tigresa es en el lecho jejeje... y tu no te quedas atrás... hacen una buena pareja... sus vástagos serán preciosos y afortunados de tener padres como ustedes .- exclamo el viejo mientras colocaba un pequeño caldero en el fuego.

Logan solo mostraba una inmensa vergüenza y sonrojo ante el, es posible que este anciano supiera muchas cosas de el, pero debía colocar un limite, su intimidad estaba reservada solo a Tara... no tenia por que ver esas cosas.

-. Si jovencito... tal vez mire donde no debía... pero por ahora lo mas importante es, crear la pócima, necesito que consigas un poco de Cúrcuma. Podrás encontrarla a unos 300 metros mas arriba de donde nos encontramos. En otra cueva, envuelta en piel de ternera, las ataduras son rojas, y se encuentra justo en la despensa que esta en el final de la cueva. Y corre que no hay tiempo que perder... .- expreso el anciano mientras vertía la mezcla principal en el caldero.

Logan no se hizo esperar, corrió hacia la salida lo mas que pudo, y comenzó a escalar lo mejor que podían sus agotados brazos. Había conseguido la cura y estaba muy cerca de conseguir la libertad de su amada.

-. El consejo ha hablado, y la decisión es Unánime, los enemigos de la aldea... deben morir por el bien de nuestros hijos. .- exclamo el nuevo líder del lugar.

Se escuchaba un siseo constante, producto de las múltiples conversaciones que se llevaban en voz baja.

-. Hemos contratado a un verdadero asesino, el cual ya esta en el bosque, cazando a esas abominaciones, nos ha costado 6000 piezas de oro. .-

La expresión de sorpresa fue inmediata en todos, incluso parecía ensayada, y las quejas no tardaron en salir a relucir, eso era todo el dinero de un año de trabajo duro. Era lógico que muchos se quejaran al "regalarlo" a alguien mas.

-. SEÑORES CALMA... POR FAVOR OS PIDO QUE SE CALMEN, VALE LA PENA, HEMOS CONTRATADO A ALGUIEN QUE NO NOS DEFRAUDARA, SU NOMBRE ES JHONNY RANCID, SU FAMA ES BIEN PRECEDIDA, Y QUE ACASO NO TENEMOS SUFICIENTE COMIDA COMO PARA SOLVENTAR LA FALTA DE DINERO. VAMOS, PIENSENLO, QUE SON 6000 PIEZAS DE ORO, CUANDO PODEMOS GANAR MILES, MAS AL CORTAR Y VENDER LA MADERA, PIENSENLO, NO TENDREMOS A NADIE QUE NOS IMPIDA EL CORTAR Y EXPANDIR NUESTRAS TIERRAS... NO VIVIREMOS MAS CON EL MIEDO DE SER ATACADOS POR ESOS MONSTRUOS .- exclamaba el líder entusiasmado, la idea de una riqueza fácil le cegaba, y lo peor de todo, es que la codicia... es infecciosa.

El asesino caminaba silente por todo el bosque, cuidadoso, meticuloso, actuaba fuera de su normalidad, en realidad, era alguien ruidoso, destructivo, despreciable, orgulloso y como no, con un inmenso ego.

Pero la razón de su meticulosidad era motivada por su presa, hacia unas horas, los aldeanos le contrataron para matar a un Demonio y a una Deidad.

El demonio seria presa fácil, caería vencido sin que supiera que le ataco, y la deidad... bueno, a ella le disfrutaría de una manera distinta.

Se adentraba en lo profundo del bosque, rastreando las antiguas pisadas de la pareja en el suelo.

Pero la vida suele ser injusta, cuando el asesino, perdía la paciencia, cuando todo rastro le llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Un detalle de amor le revelo la ubicación de su victima.

Era su canto, que transportaba en sus letras, la ansiedad de la lejanía, la emoción del reencuentro, y la exquisitez del roce de sus labios. Todo expresado en dulces palabras que conformaban la melodía. Melodía, que a pesar de estar destinada para los oídos del ser amado. Caían en oídos ajenos, escrupulosos, sádicos y blasfemos, causando el comienzo del final.

Un canto que se corto de golpe, un canto que se convirtió en miedo, un canto que se transformo en sufrimiento, ante la acometida de la maldad.

Jhonny Rancid, había puesto sus manos sobre su presa...

El joven de verde coloración, entraba exhausto por el ejercicio, miraba al anciano cuidar, entretenido el caldero.

-. Aquí... esta... la... Cúrcuma... señor... O... Ore... lus .- expreso el chico mientras desfallecía del hambre y cansancio.

El anciano abandono su caldero de inmediato, tomo un plato con comida, lo coloco frente al chico y tomo su saco, Logan no se hizo esperar, se abalanzo sobre el plato casi mordiendo la mano que le alimentaba, el octogenario le reprendió apartándole el plato con una rapidez increíble para su edad.

Logan miro extrañado, sobretodo cuando abría el saco y espolvoreaba un poco de su contenido sobre el plato.

-. Oiga... por que hace eso... no la necesita para la pócima o hechizo .- agrego algo confundido el joven.

-. Estas loco... la Cúrcuma es solo nuez en polvo... solo es para darle un mejor sabor a la comida... la pócima esta lista desde que llegaste .- exclamo el anciano dándole un poco de sabor a su alimento al espolvorearle su encargo.

Logan pensó que estaba por asesinar al anciano... cuando escucho las palabras mas alentadoras de su vida... La pócima estaba lista.

-. OIGA, ENTONCES POR QUE NO ME DIO LA POCIMA DE UNA VEZ... Y PORQUE LAS 2 SEMANAS .- reclamo el joven.

-. Por que, necesita 2 semanas para fermentarse... solo después de ese lapso de tiempo, estará lista. Ten paciencia, y come, necesitas descansar para el largo viaje que te espera. .- expreso el anciano mientras le acercaba mas el plato a su invitado.

El cual no tuvo mas opción, que morderse la lengua, y comer gustoso el alimento, al menos, podía descansar en suelo firme al fin.

Jhonny, carece de paciencia alguna, su faceta de "cazador paciente" se había agotado hacia pocos minutos, cuando se abalanzo sobre la chica, esta reacciono de forma sorprendente.

Elevo un gran trozo de roca sólida, una pared que impidió que Rancid llegara a tocarla, y aprovecho el momento en que no era vista, para huir.

-. NO ESCAPARAS DE JOHNNY RANCID PERRA .- exclamo furioso por la interrupción.

Logan, había influido mucho en su vida, antes le hubiese atacado hasta matarlo, pero si lo hacia, su amado se podría decepcionar de ella. No, no podía darse ese lujo, debía huir a lo mas profundo del bosque, donde el no podría alcanzarlo.

Al final se cansaría como los demás cazadores, y terminaría por irse. Pero no sabia cuan equivocada estaba.

No muy lejos, un compulsivo sujeto seguía su rastro, destrozando todo a su camino, derrumbando árboles por doquier. Logrando poco a poco, despertar la ira dormida en la joven.

Y lo logro, la chica dejo de correr, se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a donde estaba su enemigo, era hora de ponerle fin a tanta maldad.

-. MALDITA PERRA, SAL DE ALLI, VEN A CONOCER LO QUE ES UN VERDADERO HOMBRE, O SEGUIRE DERRUMBANDO ÁRBOLES, SE QUE ESTAS LIGADA A ELLOS... SE QUE TE DUELE... SE .- pero no pudo concluir su discurso, una roca de gran tamaño, le arrollo arrastrándolo a unos 15 metros de donde estaba.

-. Pagaras... por lo que has hecho...Esos árboles tenían 1500 años y tu los destruiste en minutos .-Reclamo la joven mientras elevaba mas rocas sobre el desagradable sujeto.

Pero el solo sonreía cínicamente, mientras la veía de pies a cabeza, comentando una frase de su asqueroso repertorio.

-. SI tanto te FASCINAN... los troncos... creo que te encantara el... .- intento comentar, cosa que no pudo ya que todas las rocas cayeron encima de el, aplastándole aparentemente.

-. Que hombre tan desagradable...- comento la joven mientras le daba la espalda... era lógico pensar que bajo toneladas de peso, no quedaría alguien vivo. Se dedico a hacer su trabajo, plantar nuevas semillas, donde habían perecido árboles innecesariamente.

Estaba algo alterada, acababa de asesinar, esperaba que Logan no le reprochara, o al menos que comprendiera el porque tubo que hacerlo.

Y fue allí, cuando el sonido de rocas cayendo le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, volteo aterrada de que estuviese justo a sus espaldas, pero su corazón le dio un respiro al ver que solo eran las rocas mal equilibradas de la parte superior, que se precipitaban gracias a la gravedad.

Suspiro de alivio, y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de este lugar por un tiempo, al menos mientras se calmaba. No contó que al dar su 4 paso, las rocas salieran expelidas con una fuerza descomunal.

Una de ellas se dirigió imparable, si no le detenía la arrollaría causándole probablemente heridas de suma gravedad.

Alzo su mano izquierda, se concentro lo mejor que pudo e intento frenarla con su poder, pero no fue lo suficiente, la roca literalmente rompió su brazo con el impacto. Arrojándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Caía de lleno sobre la tierra, adolorida por su extremidad, todos los huesos de su mano estaban rotos. Alzo su mirada por sobre su cuerpo, para mirar a lo lejos, como de entre un fuego de negro color. Emergía su desagradable enemigo.

En su cuerpo portaba magia negra, una de gran poder, una a la que jamás se había enfrentado antes.

-. Eso... te costara caro... perra .- exclamo el lascivo mientras sacaba su espada de entre las rocas, el fuego negro que emergió de la explosión, quemaba todo a su paso, a una velocidad increíble, seguía indetenible en dirección a la aldea.

Los miembros de tal comunidad se alarmaron al ver lo que ocurría, pensaban que el fuego se extendería hacia ellos, pero no, se detuvo de inmediato en los limites del bosque, justo donde antes solía estar la cabaña del "Chico Bestia".

Eso fue motivo de celebración, el humo se elevaba por los cielos, el fuego lo consumía todo... y la aldea miraba con disfrute como el bosque donde sus peores enemigos habitaban, ardía como el mismo infierno, consumiendo cada atisbo de vida que allí estuviese.

-. QUE IMPORTA SI PERDEMOS EL BOSQUE, ESOS MONSTRUOS ESTAN MUERTOS, EL BOSQUE CRECERA DE NUEVO, NUNCA SE NOS ACABARA LA MADERA, MAS SI NO HAY ESTORBOSAS BESTIAS, ESTAMOS SALVADOS AL FIN .- Exclamo una mujer mientras miraba lujuriosa las llamas de negro color.

En cambio, muy cerca de donde se origina el fuego demoníaco, alguien sufre, no logra levantarse debido al dolor, ha perdido fuerzas, gracias a la enorme porción del bosque que se ha quemado.

Solo puede ver como el se acercaba, como le miraba sádicamente, no tuvo otra opción, se concentro lo mas que pudo, e intento una ultima treta, alzo un enorme muro entre ella y el, mas claro, su grosor necesitaba un sacrificio doloroso para ella.

Tuvo que destruir centenares de sus amados árboles para crear algo que le diese tiempo alguno de escapar, o recuperarse.

-. No... no quiero morir aquí... Logan... argh... Logan ayúdame por favor .- exclamo ella en sollozos mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Pero era en vano, estaba demasiado agotada como para escapar.

Su única oportunidad de sobrevivir, era que el muro pudiese contener al asesino.

-. Logan .-

El joven se despertó, exaltado, pudo escuchar la voz de su amada, pudo sentir su sufrimiento, no tardo en correr hacia la entrada de la cueva, y mirar hacia el bosque. Comprobando la dura realidad.

A la lejanía podía ver una inmensa nube de humo surgir del bosque de su amada, el corazón se le salía del pecho... sintió un vació en el estomago, producto del miedo.

Miro al anciano que le miraba expectante, -. QUE ESPERAS... ELLA ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LA POCIMA... VE RAPIDO .- reclamo el viejo al ver paralizado de temor al joven.

No tardo en reaccionar, Se transformo en un halcón, y comenzó a volar, aun a pesar de los vientos, decidió volar hasta el bosque.

-. TARA... AGUANTA POR FAVOR... YA VOY EN CAMINO .-

Aun ante el dolor que su brazo le propinaba, ella esbozo una sonrisa al sentir como Logan regresaba lo mas rápido que podía a su lado. Pronto todo se acabaría, pronto la pesadilla terminaría.

Pero la pared se desquebrajaba, la fuerza del sujeto era colosal, era alguien de cuidado, en tan solo 30 minutos estaba derrumbando una enorme muralla de 13 metros de ancho. Ella no había recuperado las suficientes fuerzas como para luchar con el. Pero si las suficientes como para caminar, y alejarse de allí mientras aun resistiera la muralla.

Se irguió con un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo, al parecer, los huesos del brazo no eran los únicos que tenia rotos.

Camino, lo mas rápido que pudo, se alejo al otro lado de su bosque, justo a la cascada, la cascada que anteriormente Logan le había mencionado.

Y fue así, como a paso lento, se alejo lo suficiente de la muralla, miraba aterrada como sus fuerzas menguaban, el fuego estaba matándola lentamente, su bosque moría... y por consiguiente. Su vida se extinguía con cada árbol.

A la lejanía escucho el sonido de su muralla, debía apresurarse, si no estaba malherido la alcanzaría en pocos minutos, por eso acelero su paso, perdiendo el equilibrio... estaba ya demasiado débil como para seguir caminando.

Cayo sobre sus rodillas, rogando que el sujeto no le alcanzare, pero fue en vano, pudo sentir sus pasos a su espalda, pudo voltear a ver su risa maquiavélica, justo antes de recibir una fuerte patada en sus costillas.

Arrojándola a unos metros de donde cayo desfallecida, no pudo respirar por mas que lo intento, algo estaba muy lastimado.

Pudo ver como el acerco su mano a su rostro, como le tomo de los cabellos y le arrastro así malherida como estaba hacia un pequeño claro.

Pudo sentir como sus manos libidinosas acariciaban su figura, como le irrespetaba, sentía repugnancia, aun cuando sentía muy poco gracias al entumecimiento, logro golpear al lascivo con su palma. Una cachetada... un ultimo acto de fuerza antes de ver como todo parecía el fin.

Vio como el alzo su mano para golpearle de igual forma, cerro sus ojos esperando un impacto que parecía no llegar. Abrió los ojos al escuchar un forcejeo. No podía creerlo, era Logan, lucia agotado por el viaje.

Pero aun así, luchaba por protegerla, no pudo esbozar una sonrisa, veía como su contrincante ganaba terreno, veía como poco a poco, ambos se alejaban, en dirección al claro.

Pensaba lo mas rápido que podía, Logan estaba demasiado agotado como para pelear al máximo de su capacidad. Como fuese ella debía apoyarlo.

Se alzo lo mas rápido que pudo, temblorosa, frágil, inestable, podría caer en cualquier instante, pero no... no se rendiría allí mismo. Debía alcanzar a Logan... y Ayudarle... Pero.

La sangre corre por mi cuerpo, fría... escurridiza, era signo clave de que estaba en una situación deplorable, mi brazo izquierdo estaba roto. Y como si no fuese suficiente... tenia varias heridas y golpes menores por todo el cuerpo.

El fuego lo consumía todo a mis espaldas, si me detenía... probablemente moriría quemada, no, ese no seria mi destino, al menos no el que yo tanto había soñado.

-. Pueden los sueños... volverse realidad... Logan .-

Esas palabras... tan dulces, tan inocentes, por alguna razón me herían en lo mas profundo de mi ser... podía percibir en ellas... un aire de tristeza, de dolor... de arrepentimiento. Y como no percatarme, cuando yo les emití.

El crujir de los árboles muriendo, si, muriendo, agonizantes de dolor por el fuego que devora sus entrañas... puedo oír como cada uno de ellos, llora, sufre, muere...

También puedo ver como los animales, corren aterrados, intentando escapar del abrazo fatal de las llamas, con tristeza veía que con frecuencia los mas pequeños, solían ser pisoteados, heridos por los de mayor tamaño, en su desesperado afán de escape. En mis condiciones, estaba incapaz de ayudarles, tenia mis propios problemas.

A solo unos metros, luchaba por su vida, el único ser que me ha brindado felicidad en todo este tiempo.

Por eso corría con afán, al menos lo que mi golpeado cuerpo me permitía, las fuerzas parecían salir de el junto con la sangre, probablemente estaba muriendo... Pero quería al menos asegurarme de que... El... saliese con vida. De que Logan... no muriera a manos del asesino... un asesino llamado Jhonny Rancid.

Mire por fin el final de mi larga travesía, pude vislumbrar el claro del bosque que estaba a tan solo unos 5 pasos de distancia, allí pude ver lo que menos deseaba en el mundo.

Observe el como Logan yacía mal herido, con su estomago atravesado por la espada de Rancid, mientras este, sonreía, estaba en malas condiciones, pero al parecer, superaba en resistencia a mi verde amado.

Intente correr pero las fuerzas me fallaron, caí estrepitosa en el suelo, llamando la atención, note como Rancid sacaba la espada del cuerpo de Logan, y me miraba con lujuria en sus ojos.

-. Ahora terminaremos lo que tu débil novio interrumpió .- agrego lascivo mientras se acercaba a mi, yo solo pude moverme un poco antes de ver como su cuerpo de nuevo, se llenaba de maldad... de magia negra, pura y poderosa...

Después de tanto intentarlo, lo había logrado, había quitado el ultimo despojo de ropa de mi cuerpo. Le miraba llorosa, inclusive le implore piedad.

Pero solo se burlo... de hecho parecía disfrutar de mi dolor.

-. Ya veras que pronto exclamaras mi nombre... .- comento el muy maldito, y fue allí donde me di cuenta de que no saldría viva. Y esa frase que tanta repercusión hacia en mi cabeza, me hizo tomar una decisión.

-. Pueden los sueños... Hacerse realidad... .- exclame mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de mi atacante.

El lascivo interpreto como yo deseaba mis palabras, descuidando su defensa... -. Je ya veras que conmigo las cosas serán mejores que en tus sue... .- no le deje terminar sus asquerosidades.

Un filoso trozo de roca, emergía del suelo atravesando mi cuerpo, incrustándose en su pecho, atravesando sus costillas, su espina dorsal y su espalda... Emergía del otro lado, saliendo roja y con pedazos de nuestros adentros en su filosa punta.

El me miro furibundo, estaba herido de gravedad, pero aun tenia una cantidad enorme de poder en su cuerpo.

El chico verde, se alzo, mirando una pesadilla concretarse ante sus ojos, vio como una lanza de roca sólida atravesaba a su amada y a su enemigo al mismo tiempo. Se alzo adolorido, moribundo, sentía como la muerte fría y cruel tocaba su espalda... arrebatándole cada gramo de energía.

Callo en el suelo estrepitoso, su intento por ayudarla fallo, alzo su mirada hacia ella y vio con horror, como el sujeto expulsaba todo su poder sobre su amada deidad.

Como el fuego hería a la preciosa entidad, Como gritaba adolorida, eso basto para despertar la ira en el, basto para entregarle fuerzas de donde no tenia, se irguió con rapidez, se abalanzo sobre el bastardo que había perdido la mayoría de su poder. Se Transformo en un Lobo verduzco... abrió sus mandíbulas y las aferro en la carne dura y asquerosa de su cuello.

El impacto logro que el fuego que lanzaba Rancid se detuviera, le arranco de la estaca, y le arrojo con todo su peso lejos de su amada, podía sentir los golpes y puñaladas que recibía en el cuerpo, una de ellas rozo el corazón del joven verde.

Tuvo un ligero momento de flaqueo, sus fuerzas parecían abandonarle gracias a ese roce... Pero apretó mas sus mandíbulas hasta escuchar el crujir de su garganta... hasta verlo inmóvil...sin respirar. Y para comprobar que no fingía... tiro en sentido contrario con lo que restaban de sus fuerzas... arrancándole la traquea y separándola de su cuerpo.

Dio 4 pasos vacilante, escupió el trozo de carne y regreso a su forma original, su vida se apagaba lentamente mientras se arrastraba junto a su amada.

Sonrió al verla aun con vida.

-. Log...an.. .- fue lo que pudo comentar ella mientras derramaba lagrimas... ella aun estaba viva gracias a los cientos de árboles que aun restaban... Pero el estaba muriendo a causa de sus heridas.

-. Tara... yo... fui feliz... estando a tu lado... si vas a morir... por favor... muere conmigo... .- exclamo el mientras su mirada comenzaba a perder ese brillo que denotaba que aun estaba con vida.

-. Lo... gan... .- Exclamo ella mientras sus ojos brillaron de un amarillo intenso, sus poderes parecían hacerla sufrir ahora, no utilizaba nada mas, sino su propia alma inmortal, como fuente de energía para sus poderes.

El joven por fin parecía llegar a su final, cuando el aura de la chica le envolvía, sus heridas, sanaban de inmediato... su alma, era obligada a permanecer en su cuerpo. Logan estaba curado... agotado pero lejos de las garras de la muerte.

El chico abrió sus ojos, sus fuerzas faltaban, pero aun podía abrir los ojos, para mirarla a ella, allí debajo de el... Sonriente... feliz, tomando fuerzas para otros dos actos mas.

Con su alma, creo un escudo alrededor de los chicos... justo cuando el fuego infernal pasaba por encima de ellos, consumiendo todo lo que no estuviese cubierto por tal escudo.

Por ultimo... miro a duras penas a su amado... abrió su boca y expreso satisfecha.

-. Los... Sueños... Se hacen realidad... el mío... si... Logan... el mío... si... .- expreso mientras comenzaba a dormirse.

-. Ta... ra, de que...sueño hablas...Tara... .- expreso el joven asustado de lo que veía.

Ella cerro sus ojos e intento expresar sus ultimas palabras.

-. Que Tu... .- fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchase Logan antes de desmayarse. Su cuerpo no lo soporto mas... y a pesar de que sus oídos y su cabeza escucharon las frases que siguieron. El no pudo oírlas conciente.

Cruel despertar, donde el cuerpo adolorido, se queja constantemente, justo después de lo que fue una horrible pesadilla.

Si, eso solo ha sido una pesadilla, Solo perdí a Tara en una horrenda fantasía de mi subconsciente.

Al abrir mis ojos, todo seguirá normal, ella estará dormida a mi lado, placida, le despertare con un dulce beso, ella despertara enseguida, me sonreirá... y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Abrí mis ojos, y para mi alivio, vi un hermoso cielo azul, y solo eso, un cielo azul, me provocaba una sonrisa, de alivio... calma que duraría poco, mientras asustado pensaba que no veía árboles cubrir el cielo.

Me exalte y voltee asustando, buscándote, y para mi alivio, estabas allí, sin rasguño alguno... me alivie, y me senté a descansar del susto, golpeando con mi mano un cruel objeto metálico.

Me extraño, voltee a verlo de inmediato y reconocí que era... Era una espada en mal estado... una espada que hace no mucho casi me arrancaba la vida, y mírala allí, destruida... casi fundida por completo.

A su lado estaba un tumulto... al parecer huesos, o un cuerpo carbonizado... eso me dijo la cruenta verdad... no había sido una pesadilla. En realidad había ocurrido.

Salte hacia ti... bese tus labios rogando despertases con una sonrisa agraciada... pero no te moviste... no respirabas... me asuste... agite tu cuerpo esperando despertarte... pero no te movías... tu hermoso rostro no emitía señal alguna de que estuvieses con vida.

Cruel destino que me negó el derecho a partir contigo al otro mundo. Llore desconsolado... no puedo negarlo... grite y maldije el haberte perdido... coloque tu rostro sobre mi pecho, intentando al menos transmitirte mi vida.

Pero tu cuerpo se deshizo en mis manos... te hiciste cenizas como tus amados árboles... sobre mi estaba lo que restaba de tu cuerpo, ensuciándome como si fuese común polvo.

Introduje mis manos en tus cenizas... mientras mire impactado que esto era la realidad, en esa ocasión... moriste por salvarme a mi... por que... porque no quisiste irte conmigo. Y entre mis lagrimas, entre mi sufrimiento, pude ver una pequeña semilla entre tus restos.

Eso fue todo lo que quedo, una semilla, una diminuta semilla recubierta con tus cenizas y mis lagrimas... no pude soportarlo mas... tome ese pequeño trozo de ti... y lo guarde en mi ropa... cerca de mi corazón. Con mis propias manos alce tu cenizas al viento, para que este se las llevase consigo.

Solloce mientras mire como te alejabas en distintas direcciones... le di la espalda al lugar y con una ultima sonrisa, comente -. Eres libre por fin... ya no estas atada un solo lugar .- después de eso guarde silencio por largo rato.

Al menos hasta que llegue a la cima de la colina... donde podía ver como la aldea celebraba la destrucción del bosque... los mire de reojo... mientras mis puños sangraban de tanto apretarlos... no lo soporte mas... y por fin grite a los cuatro vientos, asegurándome de que los aldeanos... me escuchasen.

-. LOS MATARE A TODOOOOOSSSS .-

Pueden los sueños... Volverse realidad.

_**Continuara...**_

_**La espada caía letal en su victima, cortando su cuello sin escrúpulos... acabando con su vida sin piedad ni contemplación alguna. **_

_**Capitulo X **_

_**Es mi Culpa... **_

**_Espero, les halla gustado lo que aqui he expresado, obvio que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. Al menos el de este fiction, y que tengo historias personales un poco mas largas que este capitulo. _**

**_Dudas, regaños, y demas comentarios, por favor dejar en un review... sabre agradecerles sus comentarios. _**

**_Kazee Fu: Hola como estas, y os dire que disculpa si os exclui en las respuestas... que mal de mi parte no responderos como es debido. Je y si, la historia de Victor es mucho antes de que los otros titanes hicieran su aparicion. je je y bueno, la vida no siempre nos da el tiempo para hacer lo que nos agrada. Espero disrutes este capitulo, porque yo en lo personal goze escribiendole. _**

**_kerosen: Gracias por tus comentarios, muchas gracias, y os dire que bueno, me parece bien que os halla al menos humedecido los ojos con la historia, espero lograr el mismo efecto con esta. Saludos. _**

**_Miko Rowan tonks: jeje no hay problema, y tranquila si... a veces se me pasan errores ortograficos bastante tontos, je, lamento eso, y bueno je que bueno que al menos mis vacaciones de mal aguero os allan dado algo de animos al ver que las tuyas propias no fueron tan malas. Jejeje... tengo algo de maquiavelico aun... y pues... todos estamos chiflados en este mundo. Je, quien sea muy cuerdo en la actualidad, es un aburrido. jajajajaja. Saludos. _**

**_The black Crow: jejeje... este capitulo puede que se abra para que busques esa ansiada venganza... jeje ya que si es posible repeti el "sacrificio de amor" por segunda vez. jejejeje... Bueno espero te agrade mucho el capitulo, y que me dejes ese comentario que siempre me dejais... Jeje y una posible venganza claro... me agrada que me digas donde falle XD asi puedo enmendar el error e intentar no cometerlo de nuevo. ESPERO TU HISTORIA... TRABAJA MUJER... jajajajajajajajajaja... que la pases bien y que pases esas "pruebas" o heeem... no me acuerdo que nombres les diste pero que las pases sip._**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Je si tiempo sin verte... valla mi firewall no funciona contigo XD jajaja mentira, pues si me agrada no solo la sangre y la violencia, sino el drama y la tristeza, son las que mas e experimentado en mi vida ( drama y tristeza ). Por lo que de alguna manera estoy habituado a sentirlas y claro, a saber como expresarlas. Y si, tienes razon, este es un capitulo que esta muy triste... la verdad mi version de terra me caia bien... ( y la terra normal tambien me agrada ). je pero el drama es algo que me gusta hacer en una relacion. Asi que ya viste lo que le hize... je espero te agrade el cap... _**

**_Kristal of Nol: Jeje bueno como dije antes, la historia de Victor se desarrolla mucho antes que la de los otros chicos, muchisimo antes mejor dicho. ( la tecnologia es mas avanzada en algunas areas porque si te diste cuenta al final, era la atlantida... ). Espero que te agrade el capitulo... la sangre no disminuira claro... pero el drama y la tension iran tomando su papel en las "temporadas" que vienen. Je no revelare mas datos jeje. Espero tu historia ansioso... si ansioso ya que me dejastes con muchas dudas.. espero de corazon subas pronto un capitulo mas. _**

**_R35U5: Gracias... je, espero que este al menos llene tus espectativas... ya que se que es tu personaje favorito. Espero sinceramente no decepcionarte. Espero os agrade... jaja y no ganarme tu desprecio y el de otros por lo que escribi aqui... jeje y bueno tambien espero Disfrutaras un poco de mi "sabio" orelus... Je. _**

**_Morgana: Espero sinceramente, me disculpes que lo romantico del cap, probablemente te desagrade... pero como puedes ver... a mi tambien me agrada mucho la tragedia... Lastima que cyborg no te llame la atencion... es un personaje muy bueno a mi modo de ver... Comparte con Beast boy una cualidad... Solo muestra una sonrisa constante, sobre la cual oculta el dolor de su pasado. Je... sinceramente espero que te agrade... jeje Saludos. _**

**_Shadow The Dark: Si pobres tortolos... me pregunto que diras de estos... Pues si...como he dicho antes... la historia transcurre mucho antes de que conociera a los demas miembros que luego formaria a los... titanes. espero me des tu sincera opinion al final del capitulo. Si mal no recuerdo... este personaje tambien te agrada mucho._**

**_Dark-Night-Girl: Si estas segura de que nofue porque os aburrio esa parte jaja. Pues si me agrada matar a mis personajes... es algo comun en mi ( aun cuando muchos se quejan de que lo haga. ) pues suelo ser de los que no "resusita" a los personajes... Me parece tonto que despues de tanto luchar para matarlos y darles una muerte al menos "digna" con un simple acto o deseo les resusiten... ( a veces he resusitado a uno que otro... pero con un inmenso precio a cambio ) y cosas por el estilo... Je me pregunto que me diras de este capitulo... _**

**_El Pajaro de Fuego: Je, gracias por tus comentarios y bienvenida a mi mente... espero no aterraros mas de la cuenta... y si... mi desprecio hacia la titan pelirroja es expresado en muchas ocaciones... " ya debes saber que la desprecio por ser la chica "perfecta"... aunque buscando informacion de ella, la chica de fuego ( la primera ) se gano al menos un poco de mi respeto... no es tan vacia e idiota como la de ahora. Espero te siga agradando lo que escribo si. _**

**_Si exclui a alguien, por favor comentenmelo, y si quieren hasta regaños acepto, Saludos a todos aquellos lectores que no han vuelto a colocar un review, Raven Youkay, ( varios en modo anonimo que nunca logro recordar el namae )... y muchos otros... Que dios... deberian insultarme por no poder recordar sus nombres. _**

Y A TODO EL MUNDO... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA... AUN CUANDO NO DEJAN UN REVIEW.. AL MENOS LA LEEN NO.

Y BUENO SE LES VIENE EL CAPITULO FINAL...

de la segunda "temporada" por fin lo que algunos llevan meses ya pidiendome... la agraciada 3 "temporada" y como comienzan a fundarse los titanes... y claro... el fin de historias separadas... ( puede que si o que no... jaja por ahora solo les queda esperar... y claro... auncuando a algunos les desagrada... ya estan mas y mas cerca las parejas... aunque claro... No cambiare el fiction de uno de accion drama y tension... por uno completamente amoroso... PARA MI LO IMPORTANTE ES LA TRAMA QUE SE LES VIENE ENCIMA A TODOS JEJE... )

Asi que... Sayonara Bye bye...

Y PARA LOS QUE AUN NO LO SABEN... POR DIOS SOY UN CHICO NO UNA CHICA... ( algunos hotmails agradables de leer pero claro... todos enviados con cariño hacia alguien que es aparentemente segun pueden o interpretan... es una chica... Je... tan cursi soy Je ) BYe.


	10. Starfire Chapter 02

_**Hola como estan, espero que bien, al menos mucho mejor que yo, Je he tenido una muy mala semana buscando trabajo... Y claro, creativamente tambien, de hecho, este capitulo es la parte que le corte y claro, edite de el capitulo V ( 5 ) asi terminaba el capitulo final de la primera temporada, que claro corte por obvias razones, no me agrada escribir mucho sobre Starfire, por lo que decidi cortar un capitulo de mas de 16 hojas y claro, dejarlo dividido en dos... Aqui veran la conclusion de su historia personal... Los agujeros luego seran rellenados en la 3 temporada. **_

**_Espero aclarar dudas, y bueno este es el capitulo final de la 2 "temporada" asi que al menos... disfruten matandome por el capitulo de acuerdo... _**

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Libertad, mi mas grande anhelo.**_

Dulce vida que te aferras a mi sin intenciones de marcharte, a pesar de la gravedad de mis heridas, aun insistes en quedarte, en darme tu respiro, tu compañía...

No se realmente cuanto tiempo a transcurrido desde que caí en picada junto a mi hermana, solo recuerdo, haber despertado en medio de muchos desconocidos, pero, por mas que insistía, no lograba siquiera moverme, mis parpados no reaccionaban, mis manos no respondían, y sin lugar a dudas, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me obedecía.

Tan graves eran mis heridas, no lo sabia, pero podía escuchar, sentir, oler, mi boca podía moverse, pero no emergía sonido alguno, ni siquiera el mas gutural que pudiese.

Fue así, como las princesas de las Banshee, descubrían a duras penas que estaban en manos, aparentemente enemigas. Pero por mas que su enorme espíritu combativo ardiese, sus cuerpos se negaban a obedecer orden alguna.

A las afueras una aldea se ocultaba precavida de los peligros del mundo exterior, custodiada por enormes protectores, tres seres que gracias a su poder, mantenían a las fuerzas enemigas alejadas prudentemente de sus dominios.

Pero no bastaba con sus tres iconos, varios compañeros de extraordinarias habilidades les acompañaban en su campaña, por donde intentasen penetrar eran vilipendiados por la fuerte defensa.

-. Dime, acaso mantendremos por tanto tiempo en la cámara de inmovilización a esas jovencitas .- comento una morena de hermosa figura... mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello con gracia.

Una rubia de ojos azules miro a su compañera con seriedad añadiendo su opinión a la ya expuesta -. Lo mismo pregunto, tenemos ya mas de mes y medio que les mantenemos encerradas en la cámara de **_Lázaro_**, sabes que no podemos mantenerlas mas de dos meses en esa cámara... ya tienen la mitad del camino transitado... debemos sacarlas antes de que el _**Lázaro**, _les haga daño, o se vuelvan dependientes a sus poderes sanativos. .- agrego como reproche la de ojos azules.

Un moreno les miraba de forma seria, sus argumentos estaban basados en fuentes sólidas, ya conocían a varios individuos que se habían sobre expuesto a los efectos del liquido "sanador". El les miro con decisión y se dirigió rumbo a la cámara. -. Creo que es hora de liberarles .- comento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El viaje fue corto para los seres, sus habilidades para volar les brindaban un trayecto rápido, eficaz y sin inconvenientes. Mas justo cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de entrar a la sala, ambas chicas le interrumpieron al colocarse al frente de la puerta.

-. ALTO... a donde crees que vas Kal-el .- comento la morena mientras miraba con reproche.

-. A liberar a las jóvenes... pensé que ... .- comento el hombre esgrimiendo sus argumentos...

-. Sabes, esa es la razón por la que no te dejamos entrar primo .- comento la rubia mientras calmaba un poco a su amiga, que mostraba mas bien rasgos del monstruo verde en sus ojos.

-. No entiendo... .- comento Kal mientras miraba algo confundido a sus compañeras.

-. Sabes... eres muy ingenuo para ser adulto... .- agrego su prima mientras golpeaba su frente.

Mas la morena no dejo tiempo a explicaciones, expresando su opinión sin tapujos.

-. SON CHICAS... TU ERES UN HOMBRE... ESTAN EN LA CAMARA LAZARO... POR LO TANTO ESTAN DESNUDAS... NO PUEDES ENTRAR Y FIN DEL ASUNTO .- reclamo la amazona mientras miraba a su compañero, conocía la inocencia del mismo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos de que viese a otras mujeres... Era mas cuestión de "territorio".

-. Calma Diana, debes calmarte... sabes que mi primo Kal es bastante despistado en este tipo de situaciones... je, tanto como tu eres famosa por perder los estribos, solo quédate aquí kal... nosotros nos encargaremos... tu simplemente quédate por allí, patrullando, nosotras nos haremos cargo de las invitadas... .- agrego de manera audaz la joven de dorados cabellos, que entraba con la morena a rastras a la cámara de **_Lázaro_**.

El joven miraba algo sorprendido por el arrebato de su compañera, no comprendía la razón por la cual ella se mostraba tan molesta por algo que el no consideraba de gran calaña... Emprendió el vuelo y se dedico a visitar a sus compañeros buscando información que les podría ser útil.

Dentro las dos grandes guerreras miraban a sus "invitadas", sus heridas estaban sanas por completo, y su cuerpo mostraba grandes mejorías, era hora de vestirlas y sacarles de tal área, antes de que sus cuerpos se volviesen obviamente dependientes de la milagrosa sustancia.

Ambas laboriosas no perdieron tiempo en darles una vestimenta símil a la que ya traían con anterioridad, ropas algo extrañas, que fueron reconstruidas por aldeanos agradecidos.

Cargaron sus cuerpos hacia las afueras, mirando como lentamente sus funciones motoras se recuperaban a medida de que el aire puro llenaba sus pulmones, logrando que cada gramo de **_Lázaro_** fuese reemplazado y expulsado de sus órganos respiratorios.

-. Diana, tu has viajado mas por estas tierras que yo... reconoces sus vestimentas, su color de piel... te parecen conocidas... o autóctonas de alguna de las especies en batalla .- comento la rubia mientras vigilaba la evolución de la morena aparentemente mas adulta que la anterior.

-. He viajado por mucho tiempo, y creeme que jamás había visto este tipo de color de piel, y sus ropas muestran similitud con las de los aldeanos del oeste... pero del resto... todo es tan nuevo para mi como lo es para ti .- agrego la amazona mientras miraba curiosa a la pelirroja, se veía apacible dormida de esa manera. Posiblemente no representaban peligro.

Pude sentir como alguien me colocaba sus manos encima, a duras penas pude escuchar la tonalidad de sus voces, eran mujeres, de eso estaba segura, pero me incomodaba que no pudiese entender palabra alguna de lo que comentaban, y no bastaba con eso, también sentía como colocaban algo en mi... que acaso no les bastaba con tenerme prisionera... tenían que tenerme desnuda... era el colmo.

Intente abrir los ojos pero no pude, sentí como me alzaron en brazos y me cargaban en rumbos que esperaban fuesen amables, en estas condiciones no era apta para defenderme, me preocupaba mi hermana, estaría a salvo, habría sobrevivido a la caída, no lo sabia, y ello me carcomía por dentro.

Nos detuvimos después de un corto viaje, nos colocaron en el suelo, y seguían allí cerca de mi, podía sentir dos presencias... no... en realidad eran tres una de ellas estaba pasiva, posiblemente era mi hermana, tal vez se encontraba en la misma situación.

Lentamente mis fuerzas regresaban, mi cuerpo reaccionaba lentamente a las ordenes que le entregaba, intente abrir mis ojos, para ver a mi presunto enemigo, pero fue mala idea, estábamos a la intemperie, mis iris se contrajeron abruptamente al primer contacto de un rayo de sol, habían pasado demasiado tiempo cerrados, el cambio de oscuridad a claridad jamás a sido agradable, pero esta vez fue una exageración.

Pude identificar a medias que era en esencia una mujer aparentemente humana, cabello negro, ojos azules como el firmamento, es lo único que podía percibir a ciencia cierta, por mas que intentaba enfocar no podía. Y escuchaba su voz al hablarle a alguien mas... dirigí mi mirada a mi derecha para cuando escuche otra voz, allí pude ver una figura femenina, algo borrosa, pero de cabello tan amarillo como las margaritas, a sus pies yacía alguien que presumía era Kommand.

Poco a poco mi vista se ubico en el lugar adecuado, mi cuerpo reaccionaba correctamente y solo voltee para verificar si era ella, en efecto lo era, pude ver perfectamente a la joven que le acompañaba, sus palabras, antes algo borrosas e irreconocibles para mi, estaban mas claras que el agua.

Intente dialogar con la mujer que me custodiaba, pero mis intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un fuerte golpe, propinado de mi hermana para la jovencita que le cuidaba este resonó en el ambiente. No tuve mas opción, si mi hermana reaccionaba de esa manera, es que obviamente eran enemigas, así que no dude en darle el mismo trato a la morena.

Golpee su mejilla con todas mis fuerzas, arrojándola lejos de mi, y levantándome lo mas rápido que me permitiese mi cuerpo, mi hermana no tardo en hacer lo mismo, nos colocamos espalda con espalda, hablando en nuestro idioma natal de Banshee para poder planear mejor una estrategia.

-. Hermana, donde demonios estamos, porque estas personas nos han mantenido custodias por tanto tiempo, debemos huir antes de que lleguen refuerzos .- agregue pensando lo mas claramente que podía, era lógico que si no conocías a tu enemigo, lo mas seguro era no enfrentarte directamente a el.

Pero mi hermana es impulsiva, impetuosa y muy orgullosa, jamás retrocedería ante el enemigo, estaba orgullosa de sus habilidades, y tenia la plenitud de que sus poderes eran invencibles. Por desgracia, mis costumbres dejan muy claramente que mi rango es inferior al de mi hermana, era por ley, mi superior, y hasta no saber el estado de la actual reina, ósea mi madre, Kommand era mi emperatriz.

Ambas nos abalanzamos sobre las desconocidas, que aparentemente podían levantarse apenas del golpe que ambas les habíamos propinado, me parecía que estábamos en una ventaja muy provechosa, y mi querida emperatriz no tardo en intentar continuar con el ataque, sus intenciones eran claras, eliminarlas, y como súbdita, debía obedecerle.

Ambas nos situamos justo encima de ellas para darles el golpe de gracia, grave error...

Las supuestas "presas fáciles" resultaron tener garras con las cuales defenderse, no pude ver en que momento la rubia se había levantado para golpearme, solo pude sentir un fuerte impacto en mis costillas, mas precisamente las del lado izquierdo. Me habían dejado casi sin aire por la fuerza del impacto, solo mi hermana solía golpearme con esa potencia...

Caí en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento, mire con molestia en dirección de mi hermana, deseaba reprocharle un movimiento tan impulsivo que ahora nos mostraba claramente que estábamos en desventaja.

Vi como era vapuleada por la morena, era claro que estas mujeres eran expertas en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y que no dudaron en aplicar sus destrezas con nosotros. Observe como en una de sus movidas la mujer aplico un fuerte golpe directo al estomago de kommand, dejándola sin fuerzas para pelear de inmediato, mis instintos se apoderaron de mi, tal vez esa joven era muy horrible conmigo en la mayoría del tiempo, pero era mi hermana, mi sangre... mi familia, no podía permitirle a nadie tratarle de esa manera.

Me levante con rapidez, tomando desprevenida a mi custodia, alce el vuelo y a toda velocidad embestí a la morena. Arrojándola lejos de mi hermana, que intentaba respirar... me acerque a ella para revisar de que no fuera nada grave, y gracias al cielo que no fue mas que un golpe para retenerla.

Ambas nos levantamos molestas, estas extrañas no eran humanas, tal vez eran demonios, ya que no poseían ninguna extremidad animal como para ser Bestias.

Decidimos que era hora de pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas, nuestras manos y ojos se iluminaron con nuestras auras, era hora de batallar con todo lo que teníamos... ya sabrían estas mujeres el porque nos llamaban las hermanas de fuego.

Me lance en contra de la rubia, que aparentaba tener apenas unos años mas que yo, mis manos lanzaron ese rayo que bien me había otorgado mi apodo, ella lo esquivo con facilidad, pero no esperaba que usara mi propio cuerpo como arma, golpee su estomago con mi hombro, y la sujete lo mas fuerte que pude, arrastrándola hacia las rocas, y estrellándole con todas mis fuerzas en ellas.

-. Por mas fuerte que seas, eso debe haberte hecho daño .- agregue mientras surgía de las rocas para ver como mi hermana, tenia graves problemas con la morena, sus movimientos eran veloces, precisos y muy certeros a la hora de contraatacar, la experiencia era el factor que le daba una muy clara ventaja.

No tuve otra opción que ayudarle, pero no contaba con que la rubia se levantara de las rocas tan rápido... -. De que demonios estas hecha .- agregue mientras la veía levantarse sin siquiera un moretón en el cuerpo.

-. Huuum, veo que sabes hablar, lastima que recurriste primero a los puños que a las palabras... .- agrego la rubia mientras con su velocidad aplicaba una gran cantidad de golpes sobre la Banshee...

Que a diferencia de su contrincante, no poseía una piel resistente, cada golpe era efectivo, certero y muy doloroso, se aproximo para darle el golpe final a la pelirroja, y no contó con el hecho de que sus ojos emitieran rayos... Esto basto para dejarle al menos aturdida por unos segundos mientras la Banshee intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, para mirar como la morena arrastraba a su hermana de la ropa, la batalla había terminado de una manera rápida, brutal... su fuerza era claramente superada por sus enemigos.

Sintió como la rubia detrás de ella se carcajeaba de su ultimo ataque, que acaso esa joven estaba hecha de acero.

-.Veo que tienes habilidades símiles a las nuestras, Je, si no fuera por que Kal no me lo permite... Te daría una muestra de mis rayos... niña .- reclamo la rubia que emergía desde atrás de ella con sus ojos brillantes de un rojo sangre... estaba lista para dar el golpe de gracia...

-. No... no mas por favor... nos... nos damos por vencidas... solo... déjennos a donde deban llevarnos... Pero por favor, desearía estar en el mismo lugar en el que encerraron a nuestra madre .- comente mientras recuperaba el aliento, debía darme por vencida, fuesen quienes fuesen estas chicas, nos superaban en experiencia y habilidad. Y recordando que no hacia mucho estábamos siendo perseguidas por un enemigo que hasta los momentos, no teníamos muy en claro, la procedencia.

Simplemente asumí que ellas eran parte del mismo ejercito...

-. Veo que son inteligentes... porque no hablaron primero y preguntaron después... Actúan como... como... Hombres... .- agrego la mujer de morena cabellera, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su rival.

-. Si mi primo Kal, escucha eso, je le herirás .- comento con una carcajada la rubia que miraba la situación un poco mas calmada.

La mujer maravilla le miro con reproche, mientras respondía a su joven compañera.

-. De acuerdo lo siento, es que a veces me dejo llevar por mis viejas costumbres... solo trae a nuestra violenta amiga... debemos curar sus heridas... de nuevo... .- agrego mientras caminaba en dirección a la aldea, la rubia no tardo en obedecerle y me cargo muy a mi pesar... la verdad fue humillante.

El hombre de acero, como muchos le nombraban mientras el hacia sus viajes para salvar inocentes de las garras de la guerra.

Descendía junto al resto de sus amigos, que discutían acaloradamente las ultimas noticias...

-. A ver muchachos... que es lo que ocurre, porque tanto alboroto .- afirmo el moreno.

Todos voltearon a verle, su presencia era de buen augurio para algunos, daba alivio a quienes se sentían desprotegidos.

-. Kal... nos hemos enterado de que, el ejercito de Luthor a estado atacando los bosques de los lados, Este, Oeste, y del norte, al parecer según nuestras fuentes, tiene como meta, capturar a todas las Banshees del reino... .- esgrimió un joven de aparentemente unos 21 años, su vestimenta era de un blanco con bordes azul claro, el joven solía responder al nombre de Alondra.

-. Pero eso no es todo, se dice que sus tropas se dirigen a este bosque en búsqueda de dos prófugas... al parecer las princesas de las Banshee del Oeste escaparon, muy probablemente son las chicas que Mas y Menos encontraron hace un mes .- esgrimió un sujeto de vestimenta roja, mientras miraba a los alrededores en búsqueda de los ante mencionados... se suponía que ya era hora de que los jóvenes que había tomado como alumnos aparecieran junto con su sobrino Bart.

-. Tranquilo Wally... o disculpa Flash... los vi hace poco lanzándole piropos a las aldeanas... je, se ve que son dignos estudiantes del gran rayo rojo .- esgrimió un chico como de unos 23 años, con un traje similar al de Alondra.

-. Halcón... sabes tal vez tienes razón, de tal palo tal astilla, pero esos jóvenes tienen que aprender que no todo el tiempo que tienen es para jugar... .- esgrimió el hombre de roja apariencia.

-. Mira quien lo dice Flash, je, el caracol burlándose de la tortuga por lenta no... je pero bueno chicos, les dejare este asunto ustedes, espero que si hay algún problema me lo hagan llegar con Bart... o mejor dicho... Flash kid. Y por favor, con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, tanto de nuestro lado como de el de ellos... .- comento el hombre de acero mientras alzaba vuelo y se dirigía rumbo a las jóvenes princesas.

Pero al llegar noto algo curioso, cerca de la cámara de **_Lázaro_**, habían claras señas de lucha, y eso le preocupo, acelero su vuelo en dirección a las chicas y noto que no estaban, fue allí cuando grito sus nombres nervioso de que algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

-. DIANA, KARA... .- exclamo preocupado por sus compañeras, temía que las Banshee, fuesen demasiado poderosas, jamás había luchando contra una de ellas como para darse una idea de sus habilidades. Pero cada miedo se fue con rapidez al escuchar sus voces llamarlo desde la distancia.

Apresuro el vuelo y descendía hacia ellas dejándose llevar por un arrebato sentimental y abrasándoles por instinto.

-. Menos mal que están bien... no sabría que hacer si algo les pasara... .- agrego mientras las chicas carcajeaban en burla sobre su amigo.

-. Nunca cambiaras... sigues siendo el niño bueno hasta en este tipo de situaciones .- agrego la mujer maravilla mientras se separaba del abraso, le otorgo un suave beso en la mejilla y sin perder tiempo le dio las noticias.

La platica fue corta, no había mucho que decir, salvo que estaban bastante alteradas por no saber en que bando estaban ellas... que habían conversado y que al menos la pelirroja se había calmado, en cambio su hermana mayor aun era aprensiva a colaborar por completo.

El respiro con calma, mientras contaba a las chicas lo que había descubierto gracias a sus demás compañeros, estaba al menos, comprensivo de la forma en como las jóvenes actuaron, ya que sus últimos encuentros no fueron mas que agresivos.

El hombre entro acompañado no muy lejos de sus amigas, pero no esperaba encontrar tal reacción por parte de sus huéspedes, que casi de inmediato al ver entrar a un hombre, se volvieron agresivas y le atacaron de inmediato.

El no tardo en reaccionar, sujetando con su velocidad a ambas jóvenes por las muñecas, mientras estas forcejeaban ferozmente sin lograr resultado alguno.

Rápidamente, la amazona y la joven de acero, corrieron hacia las chicas, preguntándoles el porque de su reacción agresiva para con Kal- el.

Este las soltó, al ver que al menos confiaban mas en las chicas... les miro expectante mientras las Banshee frotaban sus muñecas, signo de que no esperaban encontrarse con alguien mas poderoso que ellas.

-. Es un hombre... que demonios hace un hombre en esta aldea... .- esgrimió Kommand que se alejaba molesta de todos los presentes.

-. No es cualquier hombre, es nuestro líder, Kal – el, a el deben su vida, el tomo la decisión de ayudarlas... y no dejarlas abandonadas allí .- comento la rubia mientras miraba incrédulas a sus invitadas.

-. Calmate Kara, las comprendo, yo también vengo de aldeas o cultura donde el hombre es repudiado... ya sabes que me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme a Kal y a otros sujetos... puede que les pase lo mismo .- argumento la amazona.

-. QUE SE LARGUE... NO NOS AGRADA QUE ESTE AQUÍ .- exclamo la Banshee morena, mientras se acercaba amenazante a ellas.

-. Modera tus palabras niña... podrás ser una princesa en tu tierra pero aquí eres nada... no gozas de privilegios, ni puedes amedrentarnos con tus poderes... mientras estés bajo nuestras normas, tendrás que acostumbrarte... así que mas respeto para con el .- reclamo molesta la amazona.

-. Diana, por favor, ellas deben estar confundidas aun... no debes ser tan dura con ellas .- agrego el joven mientras la miraba apaciblemente con intenciones de calmarla.

-. Y TU, DEJA DE SER TAN AMABLE CON LOS EXTRAÑOS... YA TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO MAS TARDE KAL-EL ASI QUE POR AHORA NOS VAMOS .- exclamo mientras salía arrastrando al joven por el brazo... dejando en claro que tan molesta estaba.

-. KORIARD... nos vamos .- comento molesta la morena mientras miraba desafiante a la custodia.

-. Pueden irse cuando quieran... Pero por ahora, pueden quedarse también cuanto quieran, .- agrego la rubia mientras salía del lugar.

Las jóvenes Banshee se miraron, extrañadas por la amabilidad de los extraños, una de ellas sentía curiosidad de este mundo aparentemente pacifico entre hombres y mujeres. La otra buscaba la ocasión perfecta para marcharse de allí.

-. Nos vamos... ahora .- comento Kommand mientras se dirigía a la puerta...

-. Espera un momento hermana, piensalo bien por favor .- agrego la del rojo cabello, mientras estaba sentada analizando mejor las cosas.

-. Que has dicho... te atreves a llevarme la contraria, ahora no soy tu hermana, SOY TU REINA, debes obedecerme y yo digo que nos vamos ahora .- reclamo amenazante la de negros cabellos mientras miraba desafiante a su hermana.

-. YO... no quiero irme... estoy cansada, y estoy segura que tu también lo estas... lo mejor... .- intento agregar la joven antes de ser golpeada por su hermana, que estaba a punto de darle una paliza, para librar su frustración de la derrota pasada.

-. UNA PALABRA MAS Y JURO QUE TE DESTROZARE LA CARA AQUÍ MISMO... NOS VAMOS .- reclamo furica mientras sus ojos centelleaban amenazantes de herirla con sus rayos.

- Herman... .- sus palabras no terminaron de pronunciarse, había recibido una fuerte descarga por parte de su hermana, que vaciaba sus rayos sobre ella y golpeaba su rostro con la mano libre sacando de si cada momento humillante que vivió a manos de la amazona.

-. CALLATE, TU ERES INFERIOR A MI... EN RANGO, EN SANGRE, EN LIDERATO, EN CADA SENTIDO SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MISERABLE, AHORA DEBES OBEDECERME... TU MISERABLE REMERO DE BANSHEE... .- exclamo molesta la morena mientras miraba a su vilipendiado familiar que a duras penas se erguía sobre sus pies, mirándola molesta por cada maltrato, y mala palabra que le había comentado.

-. NO ME HAGAS... ENOJAR .- afirmo mientras miraba desafiante a su hermana con sus ojos listos para atacar si la situación lo ameritaba.

-. No me hagas reír... piensas sublevarte... me debes respeto... .- comento de forma burlona la morena mientras se acercaba a la tambaleante Starfire.

Se coloco justo al frente de ella, desafiante a que le atacase, a que rompiera cada regla que le fue infundada desde pequeña. Y sonriente agrego un ultimo comentario. -. Además siempre serás mi hermana menor, Acéptalo .-

-. El... respeto se gana... no se da .- Agrego al escuchar las palabras de Kommand, pero lo ultimo fue lo que derramo los gramos de paciencia restantes en la pelirroja, no pudo soportarlo mas... miro a su hermana y disparo sus rayos por sobre ella, logrando que traspasare la pared a gran velocidad.

Salto con todas sus fuerzas a través del agujero, persiguiendo a su hermana en el vuelo, viendo como ella se estrellaba en el suelo, no tardo en dar su segundo golpe, aterrizando justo encima de ella, logrando que una gran grieta emergiera producto del impacto.

El trío de protectores no tardo en llegar, para observar como al dispersarse el humo, la pelirroja miraba a su asombrada hermana comentándole... -. Ya no soy tan pequeña... ya no tengo que seguir el camino que otros me digan... quiero vivir... quiero ver la vida, estoy cansada de que toda mi vida sea una mentira... ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE OTROS ME DIGAN COMO VIVIR... QUIERO SER LIBRE... Y LO LOGRARE TE GUSTE O NO HERMANA .- expreso mientras se alejaba tambaleante de la pelea, dejando a una furica Kommand emerger del cráter.

-. TRAIDORA .- grito molesta mientras atacaba por la espalda, y estuvo a punto de dar su golpe de no ser interrumpida por el hombre de acero.

-. Ya basta...- comento de forma seria mientras veia como Diana y Kara ayudaban a una desfallecida pelirroja.

-. Ella tomo una decisión... respétala... deberías hacer lo mismo ya no tienes a donde ir .- comento el hombre de acero mientras veia alzar el vuelo a la morena, que no deseaba seguir estando frente a sus enemigos.

-. Recuerda mis palabras... Algún día hermana, algún día me las pagaras por esta humillación, .- comento mientras se alejaba volando con el orgullo herido.

Todos le observaban partir y abandonar a su hermana allí, sin importarle la condición en la que estaba.

Ella solo miraba entristecida que su familiar jamás comprendiera lo que ella deseaba... pero muy en el fondo estaba satisfecha por sus acciones...

Ya pasada la noche... recostada cómodamente en una cama, viendo el fruto de sus acciones, sonreía sin remordimientos...

Después de abandonarlo todo... mis sueños, mi forma de ser, mi vida, para complacer a los demás, por fin consiguo quitarme este peso de encima.

Ahora puedo ser yo, sin arrepentimientos ni presiones, puedo escoger mi destino, puedo... vivir mi vida... por fin puedo decirlo sin que nadie me reproche... -. Soy... Libre .-

_**Fin... **_

_**Pronto **_

_**3 "temporada"**_

_**The Birth of Titans.**_

**_Bueno, aqui como siempre me dedicare a responder a algunas cosas. _**

**_1 ME ENCANTA SUPERMAN AUNQUE A MUCHOS NO. _**

**_2 Lazaro, si han jugado Final Fantasy y otros juegos de Rol, deben saber que es una sustancia curativa, Pero que si mal no recuerdo en el comic tambien hay un liquido llamado LAzaro o una camara, que es bastante frecuentada por un enemigo de Batman... Bueno... cachan la idea. Espero que si. _**

**_Aqui respondere reviews... espero les halla al meno agradado el capitulo. _**

**_The Black Crow: Je, creo es el review, mas elaborado que me han enviado... DIje CREO... je, pero en verdad me agrado mucho leerlo, me alegro muchisimo el dia, la verdad como decirte muchas gracias y expresar lo que me has dado... jeje... No tengo como hacerlo... solo... muchas gracias. _**

**_Y no no pudo encontrarse con Tara porque estaban separados por distancias muy grandes... luego sabras que fue lo que Victor tomo como decision en alguno de los siguientes capitulos... dando a responder el porque no pudieron encontrarse... Y me agrada que Orelus te halla simpatizado, es un personaje propio, que je me esmere bastante en hacer. _**

**_Kerosen: Je, la respuesta a ello es simple, Me agrada mucho el drama doloroso, me agrada plasmar todo tipo de emociones en lo que escribo, ya que he sufrido mucho y al menos deberia hacer al mundo sufrir por lo que me han hecho no... Bueno la verdad por la que escribo historias dolorosas, y algunas muy dificiles de tragar es simple, No solo existen Alegria, Amor, y otras emociones hermosas de por si, que tan poco podemos experimentar en la vida. Sino tambien existe la tristeza, el dolor, el sufrimiento, que son muy cotidianos en lo que nosotros solemos llamar Humanidad. _**

**_Si te he hecho llorar, lo siento, je pero al menos logre conmover a alguien con mi version De Terra, ya que le puse mucho cariño y la verdad, he aprendido un poco mas de ella. Lo que logro que me callese muy bien... Ademas de que claro que me esmere bastante en que fuese alguien al menos aceptada. Gracias por leer. _**

**_Pajaro de Fuego: Gracias por leer la historia, y si, la Starfire del comic ( original ) se gano mi respeto, a diferencia de la joven de Ttgo, que aun me es dificil de digerir. Huuum je espero que te agrade la de "El demonio Interior" por los momentos esta descontinuada por que era ella o Profane... ya saben por cual me fui... Te advierto que es un poco mas Adulta que esta... al menos en el segundo capitulo. Gracias por leer._**

**_KazeeFuu: Je si, Orelus es un personaje que yo mismo introduje en la historia, Me base en el rey del reino de Tierra de ( Avatar The Last Airbender ) muy buena serie por cierto, me agrada mucho ver a Aang con Katara... jaja. Y me alegra contentaros en la escuela he, y sin mas que deciros, espero que al menos disfrutes el cap, aunque odies a Starfire tanto como yo... Gracias por leer._**

**_Kristal Of Nol: huuum, la verdad no me cae mal Terra, y pues, al menos me agrada que te simpatizara la Tara de mi historia, ya que como dije anteriormente, le tome mucho cariño y la verdad me dolio matarla... pero asi tenia que ser para continuar la historia. Espero que te agrade el capitulo final sip... Y oye... creo te debo un review por alli... pero te advierto que aun sigo bastante perdido... pero me encanta ver como agregas la informacion de los comics a tus historias adaptandola... Jeje aunque este perdido siguo leyendo. Gracias por Leer. _**

**_Miko Rowan Tonks: je, gracias por los sinonimos, son motivantes, je y me agrada mucho que te simpatizara la historia, je... y tranquila, son muchas las personas que me han hecho pasar por una chica... Je tal vez es mi forma de ser...je, pero aclaro que me si aun me comporte ( posiblemente ) como una chica o escriba como una... Me fascinan las chicas... asi que.. bueno corto la conversa por alli para no ofender a otros lectores. Gracias por leer. _**

**_Kasasagi: Bueno nueva lectora, je os dire que en cierta manera me Agrada tu review, pero me hiere tambien porque al parescer disfrutaste de ver morir a un personaje solo para que Beast boy estuviera libre, je, de gustos estan hechos el mundo... y paresce que soy de los pocos que soportan a Terra y que pueden incluso comprenderla. Espero volver a veros por aqui en la seccion de reviews. Gracias por leer._**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Gracias por leerlo, je y ahora te dio por ser un pokemon o un Digimon? je ya que te dio por evolucionar... Jajaja, y pues si quize plasmar la frustracion y dolor de logan en sus ultimos dialogos... y quize que hiciera algo que mostrara lo herido emocionalmente que esta, por lo que tome esa decision... Je espero seguir leyendote por esta zona... Gracias por leer._**

**_Y felicidades por ser el review numero 100... _**

**_Shadow The Dark: je, gracias por leer, como mencione anteriormente, je si quize plasmar un momento al menos memorable cuando ella se marchara... y pues, quize plasmar el dolor de Beast al perderla en un solo dialogo que lo dijera todo sin tapujos. Espero que al menos el ultimo capitulo te paresca aceptable._**

**_R3u5u: huuum, gracias por el review, je y pues es obvio que mi motivo principal era tomar a un personaje bastante desagradable, que tomara ese papel, por eso tome la decision de Jhonny Rancid, ya que la verdad es un personaje detestable, Y pues, como vez cada herida esta basada en una emocion, y provocadas por la ira claro... asi que creo al menos haberlas fundamentado en algo, y no simplemente hacerles heridas y golpes por doquier sin siquiera haber tomado en cuenta un buen motivo para hacerlo. Gracias por leer. _**

**_Morgana: Gracias por leer, y que bueno que estes mas libre ahora, Je yo ando buscando t rabajo para al menos entretenerme porque me estoy volviendo loco de tanto Nada que hacer... y creeme escribir es entretenido pero a veces cansa en extremo. Y jeje, Si Cyborg es muy mal comprendido, de hecho creo es el personaje menos popular, y sus capitulos he notado en muchos foros, son catalogados como Basuras, cuando la verdad son capitulos que en verdad hablan mucho de humanidad... A mi me agrada, y me agrada aun mas que lo estes aceptando un poquito mas. _**

**_Johana: je, espero algun dia tengas tiempo de darme esos reviews... Jeje solo espero que al menos te hallan agradado los capitulos y este tambien claro, asi que espero je leerte algun dia por aqui. _**

**_Lamento si no di extensas respuestas esta vez, estoy bastante deprimido pro razones personales... y claro... je eso me impide a veces expresarme adecuadamente... _**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW, Y A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO Y NO ME HAN DEJADO UNO... IGUALMENTE GRACIAS YA QUE AL MENOS HAN LEIDO LA HISTORIA NO. _**

****

****

****


	11. Trabajo

_**Hola todo el mundo... como estan, tiempo sin leernos no, jeje aqui regreso escribiendo lo que algunos han estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y claro, yo tambien ya que hemos pasado al menos un largo trayecto hasta aqui. He ganado, perdido y recuperado a algunos lectores... y es posible que ocurra lo mismo en esta "temporada" espero que la disfruten ya que aqui os presento... Profane " Titans Birth"**_

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**Trabajo...**_

**Q**ue agobiante... que agobiante es el peso que cargo sobre mis hombros, me agota, me cansa... me extenúa constantemente sin darme descanso. En cada flaqueo, logro sentir como intenta el dominarme. Poseerme... pero no puedo darme el lujo de fracasar... lo prometí.

Hacia pocos meses estuve con una joven... gracias a ella aun puedo caminar... respirar, y seguir con mi misión.

Dude de ella al principio, mi visión estaba borrosa, no lograba enfocar con claridad, por lo que intente con toda mi potencia ponerme en pie, pero fue en vano, mi cuerpo estaba completamente agotado.

Solo pude ver como una figura se acercaba a mí con quien sabe que intenciones... al menos eso fue lo último que pude ver.

Recuerdo que cuando logre despertar... mi vida fue un infierno tras otro, solo ahora pude sentir la magnitud de las heridas, la adrenalina, y otros calmantes naturales habían cedido por otras funciones mas primordiales... por supuesto el mantenimiento de mi cuerpo... reparar lo que estaba roto.

Pero el dolor no pudo sosegar mi búsqueda, mi cabeza solo cavilaba una sola cosa, La espada, para mi alivio. Pude sentirla a pocos centímetros de mi mano izquierda.

Estaba al menos, apaciguado en el alma de que no la hubiese perdido... pero mi relajo duro poco... Era lógico que estaba en manos desconocidas, como debía tomar esta situación... debía tomar acción, pero no estaba en condiciones como para luchar o siquiera escapar, debía admitirlo, estaba atrapado y sin opciones, en las manos de un completo desconocido.

Fue allí cuando pude escuchar sus pasos resonando por todo el lugar, por como se incrementaba el sonido de los mismos... era probable que se acercaba a mi a paso firme.

Intente mirar detrás de mi con dirección a la supuesta entrada, pero no vi a nadie, tal vez fue una jugarreta del eco. Claro, eso pensaba antes de que ella tocara mi hombro, proporcionándome un susto tal que podría jurar, había perdido alrededor de 10 años de mi vida como mínimo por la sorpresa.

-. ¡Relajate Robin, no voy a lastimarte! .- expreso mi "samaritano", con una voz: suave, firme y bastante relajada... mi mirada se poso en ella para al menos así dar un suspiro de alivio por la situación.

El destino había sido benevolente conmigo, había caído en manos de un Exterminador.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

**E**stuve bajo sus cuidados por un tiempo indefinido... al menos exactamente, pero podía conjeturar fueron unas 6 semanas... difícil de saber a ciencia cierta si tienes varios días encerrado sin conocer si es de día o de noche.

Ella vivía en una cueva o al menos eso aparentaba, al parecer la acondiciono momentáneamente gracias a mi llegada, puede que incluso allá tenido que adaptarse a este sitio, solo para atenderme mejor.

Me alimentaba, conversaba conmigo, y claro, me ofreció un servicio extra que no me esperaba, en la última semana, ambos cedimos a las bajas pasiones. Al menos por un momento llegue a desear el quedarme aquí con ella. Tal vez era mi destino.

Pero mas equivocado no pude estar... Profane, jamás me permitiría estar con alguien... y tuve que descubrirlo de una forma atroz.

Nos duchábamos... disfrutábamos un momento juntos, con picardía, goce y claro como negarlo, diversión también. Mis heridas eran ya muy pequeñas como para catalogarse como riesgosas para mi salud.

Veía como su cuerpo era humedecido con el agua, recorriendo su piel blanca como la arena... su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos profundos y sinceros... invitaban a hundirte en ellos y desaparecer en sus profundidades.

Pero claro, también había otro aspecto que ambos compartíamos sin vergüenza alguna, algo que cada guerrero portaba en su cuerpo.

Por más bueno que seas, cuando vives bajo el camino de la espada, tarde o temprano esta te marcara... dejando todo tipo de heridas sobre ti. Ambos estábamos repletos de cicatrices.

Fue allí cuando, el "baño" dejo de serlo para pasar a acciones un poco mas privadas, nos rendimos a las pasiones de la carne, pero había algo que no pude prever... algo que jamás pensé ocurriría...

Al sanar mis heridas y disfrutar de una vida alejada de todo conflicto, perdí voluntad... perdía terreno con la espada. Y lo peor de todo es que no me daba cuenta de ello.

No fue sino hasta un fatídico día, cuando le vi algo herida... había luchado en las cercanías de la cueva.

La energía maligna de Profane, estaba atrayendo a todo tipo de criatura maligna, al principio no eran mas que débiles y patéticas criaturas. Nada por que preocuparse decía... tal vez era la fauna local.

Pero el tiempo transcurría y yo no veía las señales... no les interpretaba adecuadamente. De haberlo hecho... al menos ella no habría salido herida.

-. ¡Dick... cada día nos atacan mas... incluso ahora tienen el descaro de entrar a la cueva... esto no es normal, algo los esta atrayendo! .- comento la morena con un marcado tono de preocupación en su voz. Miraba al chico curar sus heridas en un estado pensativo... quizás dubitativo.

Ella le miraba atenta, examinando sus movimientos, buscando un punto débil que significara flaqueo en su voluntad... algo que le dijera o al menos le diera una idea de si ocultaba o no información.

Pero el era frió como el mismo hielo, sus facciones no flaqueaban, su mirada no se dirigía a otros puntos, te miraba fijo, intenso, mostrando cuan fuerte es. Eso la sacaba de quicio en más de una forma.

-. ¡DICK!... TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA... ¡RESPONDEME! .- agrego la joven mientras miraba acusadora a su amante.

-. ¡Es mi culpa... creo que la espada los esta atrayendo! .- agrego con seriedad, al darse cuenta por fin de la situación... su tono daba señales de comenzar a irritarse, no le agrado descubrir cuanto había bajado las defensas.

-. ¿Pero... como una simple espada, puede estar atrayendo tantas criaturas malignas? .- pregunto intrigada la joven.

-. ¡No puedo... decírtelo... en todo este tiempo... he faltado a mis promesas... Lo siento... pero no puedes saber mas de lo que te he dicho... terminarías mas involucrada de lo que ya estas! .- agrego con seriedad... mientras se separaba de ella caminando en dirección a un viejo y desgastado cofre...

El sonido del metal oxidado al moverse era escalofriante... acompañado del polvo que se esparcía en el ambiente. El miro a los adentros y saco todas sus armas, sobres medicinales y claro... su uniforme.

Ella se irguió de inmediato, sabia cuales eran sus intenciones... estaba por marcharse... no podía permitirlo... le amaba, si debía marcharse... lo harían juntos. Abrió un cofre gemelo justo al lado del anterior sacando todas sus cosas... logrando llamar la atención del moreno.

-. ¡Lo siento Helena... pero esto debo hacerlo yo solo! .- agrego el mientras se quitaba la ropa, procediendo así a vestirse con su viejo uniforme... graso error, la humedad, acompañado por el polvo y las polillas habían dado fragilidad a la tela. Su intento por vestirse fue en vano... todo quedo destruido al intentar colocarlo.

-. ¡Lo siento Dick... pero desnudo no podrás irte de este lugar... tus ropas están desgastadas... lo preferible es que uses aun lo que te di... solo dame una noche y tendré un traje listo para ti... Exactamente igual al anterior...! .- agrego ella mientras se vestía con su traje color púrpura...

-.¡Helena... no puedes acompañarme... solo yo! .- intento expresar el joven para disuadir a su actual compañera de su insistencia por acompañarlo.

-. ¡ROBIN!... sabes muy bien que al usar el traje... no tengo nombre... no vuelvas a romper una regla así... No pienses que te dejare ir así como si nada... O es que todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora no fue nada para ti... ¡Y no jovencito!... no aceptare un "no fue nada para mi" porque se estarías mintiéndome... ¡Acostúmbrate!... ahora estoy de tu lado... Ahora soy tu compañera... ¡NO tienes por que afrontar esto solo...! .- agrego ella mientras sacaba sus armas...

-. ¡Helena...! .- agrego el en voz baja, mientras la veía algo sorprendido de lo que ocurría, quizás... ella tenga razón.

-. ¡DICK GRAYSON... TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE... DE CIVIL... SABES QUE DEBES LLAMARME! .- exclamo irritada la morena, mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una sonora carcajada por parte del chico.

-.¡OK, entiendo... de ahora en adelante, te llamare como se debe... de acuerdo! .- exclamo algo divertido mientras miraba a su compañera desfilar dichosa frente a sus ojos... el solo le miro con picardía mientras buscaba algo de tela para su traje de batalla.

-. ¡De acuerdo, tenemos trabajo por hacer, o no es así .- agrego el chico mientras preparaba todo para su partida, se volteo ligeramente para observarla de perfil y comentar la conclusión de sus palabras... -. Huntress! .-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**se fue el día en que, pensé podía estar acompañado... pensé que podía compartir mi carga con alguien mas. Cuan equivocado estaba...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

**S**alimos con rapidez de la cueva en los días siguientes, abandonamos todo lo no necesario...

Ambos disfrutábamos el correr con gran velocidad entre el bosque. Pasando aparentemente desapercibidos de las bestias... corrimos como no lo habíamos hecho en semanas. Yo sujetaba con fuerza a Profane, con cada momento de distracción que tenia, podía sentir su poder palpitando en mis venas... recorriéndome poco a poco en búsqueda del momento preciso en el cual atacar.

-. ¡Robin... La ciudad de las Centurias esta a tan solo unos 2 kilómetros al este... no tardaremos en llegar a este paso... allí podremos comprar comida, mejores armas y armaduras! .- exclamo la morena mientras corría a la par del petirrojo.

Pero el guardaba una postura pensativa, algo le decía que debían evitar lugares concurridos, pero aun así, una parte de el le incitaba a desobedecer lo que tanto conocía.

Y fue allí, cuando el sonido de su corazón se incrementaba en el... su mirada fallaba, su respiración se hacia pesada... algo estaba por suceder.

Ella lo miro y perdiendo por un instante de vista su camino, comento asustada -. ¿ Dick ? .- mas fue lo único que logro pronunciar, alguien la había emboscado cuando su defensa flaqueo por la preocupación.

Sus reflejos se activaron, y la joven disparo su arma repetidamente sobre su atacante alejándolo de ella, levantándose asustada sin saber que ocurría... o quien le atacaba.

-. ¡ROBIN!... ¿ DONDE ESTAS ? .- grito al ver que su acompañante no estaba al alcance de su vista... tal vez, había sido emboscado también... intento moverse con rapidez, pero fue allí cuando su cuerpo dio la primera señal de alarma. Un intenso dolor en su pierna izquierda delataba una herida, no muy profunda.

-. ¿ Que es esto... ?. .- agrego ella mientras examinaba con detenimiento su herida, claro que sin bajar un segundo su guardia. -. ¡Pero... esto es una... herida de arma blanca...! .- agrego mientras cortaba algo de su capa para hacer un improvisado vendaje que detuviera el sangrado.

-. ¡Que sucede aquí!... ¡como pudo herirme con un arma blanca... mientras me embestía al mismo tiempo!... ¿ donde estas Dick... ? .- agrego mientras recargaba sus ballestas con rapidez... cada una de ellas le permitían 4 disparos, por lo que contaba con 8 oportunidades de herir fatalmente a su agresor.

Fijo su vista a su alrededor... escucho el como algo se movía rápidamente hacia ella, salto de golpe en su dirección. Y alzo una espada semi envuelta en un piel de dragón. Ella no pudo moverse al ver a su atacante...

Solo pudo pronunciar su nombre, para cuando el frió metal se abalanzo sobre ella... con intenciones aparentes de darle fin. -. ¡Dick! .-

Ella pudo sentir como el metal cortaba su hombro... pero, la herida no era de tanta gravedad... al parecer se había detenido unos milímetros antes de entrar mas en ella. Estaba paralizada por la sorpresa, para cuando escucho un siseo justo al lado de su oído derecho..

-. ¡MUEVETE! .- agrego el joven mientras detenía con Profane las filosas garras de un asesino Raptor...

-. ¡Un... Raptor...! .- agrego ella mientras salía por debajo del joven que aun forcejeaba con el enloquecido sujeto. -. ¡Huye!... estos tipos usan magia negra... sus garras y colmillos tienen veneno... Huye a la ciudad... allí podrás salvarte... yo me encargare de estos idiotas .- agrego el moreno mientras media fuerzas con el ser antropomórfico.

-. ¡Pero Robin!... ¡necesitas mi ayuda!... ellos usan la magia negra para transformarse en estas cosas... ¡déjame ayudarte... tu solo no puedes...! .- agrego ella mientras alzaba su ballesta con el brazo que aun no poseía herida alguna.

-. ¡VETE!... es mi culpa que ellos estén aquí... Es... esta espada... atrae a seres malignos... estar junto a mi es un peligro... ¡VETE! .- agrego mientras lanzaba al reptil lejos de el... logrando separarse lo suficiente como para medir sus fuerzas de nuevo.

-. ¡Pero DI..! .- agrego ella sin intenciones de abandonarlo... sin notar el como por detrás de si misma, un par de reptiles alzaban sus garras en contra suya. De no ser por el sonido de las ramas al moverse, las heridas serian mas profundas... y el veneno habría sido mas letal.

Pero se equivoco... las pocas gotas que entraron en su sistema, lograban adormecerla... sus músculos no estaban funcionando... de seguir así moriría por un paro cardiaco. Alzo su vista para ver como las dos criaturas estaban dispuestas a dar el golpe de gracia... Para cuando el joven maravilla aparecían frente a ellas... emanando energía oscura de sus ojos... moviéndose como el rayo... cortándolos en pedazos...

-. ¡Dick!... tu... tu eres... .- intento agregar ella mientras perdía el conocimiento, mirando al joven seguir con la batalla a su alrededor.

Al despertar... note que estaba desnuda en una cómoda colcha, rodeada de heridos, enfermos y demás... mire con mas detenimiento y me percate que a mi lado estaba mi uniforme.

Por un momento, estaba descolocada de lo que había ocurrido, y no fue sino hasta que vi la sangre ya seca en la tela que recordé lo que había sucedido. Grite asustada el nombre de Dick, deseaba verlo... pero mis gritos solo atrajeron a la encargada.

-. ¡Por favor, guarda silencio... esto es un lugar para descansar...! .- agrego mientras examinaba mi condición... sonreía complacida y se movía rumbo al armario, de el saco un poco de ropa, al menos así me sentiría mas cómoda.

-. ¡Veo que has despertado!... eres una mujer con mucha suerte... de no ser por ese chico, ahora estarías muerta mi niña .- agrego justo al instante en que depositaba en frente mío ropa limpia y confortable.

-. ¿ Chico ?... ¡ SI !... el.. ¿ donde esta ?... ¿ puedo ir a verlo ?... ¡por favor! .- agregue al mismo tiempo en que intentaba vestirme sin abrir mis heridas.

-. ¡Calma... calmate por favor... arruinaras los vendajes...! .- agrego ella poniéndome un freno casi de inmediato al ponerse casi encima mío... -. ¡El ya no esta aquí... hace 5 días que se fue... tienes mucho tiempo estando inconsciente...! .- agrego ella mientras me miraba al rostro...

Me quede helada al escuchar lo que había ocurrido, el se había marchado... y en 5 días ya tendría una ventaja enorme sobre mi... y con lo bueno que era... seguro no habría dejado rastro alguno.

Me quede callada por varios minutos... note que ella se movía mucho, posiblemente estaba buscando algo... termino por sorprenderme con un trozo de papel.

-. ¡ Ese joven dejo esto solo para ti ! .- agrego ella mientras depositaba la carta sobre mi regazo, marchándose al instante en que yo la había tomado... coloco un enorme trozo de tela justo en la zona donde estaba, posiblemente para darme privacidad... tal vez Dick así lo había pedido.

Abrí rápidamente la carta... leyendo esperanzada de que me dijese a donde iría... y que estaría esperando por mi, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la carta... era un secreto absoluto de los Exterminadores... Me contaba lo ocurrido: su destino, la promesa, la situación de la sede, y el como llego a mi vida.

Cada palabra me dejaba sin aliento, cada párrafo era aun mas confidencial que el anterior... era claro que esto era lo que me había perdido mientras estaba en las afueras. Buscando una planta en especifico.

... Pero al final, lo confidencial cedió... y sus palabras se volvieron personales...

**_¡Helena, no sabes como disfrute cada minuto de mis días estando contigo, por un breve instante llegue a pensar que había muerto en la lucha por proteger la espada, y que me encontraba en el otro mundo... ya que todo parece solo haber sido un grato sueño._**

**_Pero la realidad es otra, tengo un deber que cumplir; no puedo dejarle a un lado, esto es demasiado peligroso como para solo ser abandonado así nada mas... tu misma acabas de vivir las consecuencias... _**

_**En la pelea contra los Raptors... algo ocurrió, algo que se supone no debía de haber pasado, mis armas no funcionaron, estaban demasiado dañadas para soportar la batalla. Y sin mas opción tuve que usar a Profane.**_

**_No puedo contarte que fue lo que ocurrió, porque se que por un instante, pudiste percibir, ver y captar la gravedad del asunto... ¡Fue demasiado peligroso, esta vez pude controlarla... pero... no se que ocurrirá la próxima vez. _**

**_Es por eso que... como Exterminador, te ordeno olvidarme... Como tu amante, te pido alejarte... y como tu amigo, te ruego no me busques mas... busca ayuda con Celina... O Bruce... debes notificarles de lo ocurrido... Y debes informarles con precisión que es lo que ocurrió conmigo. _**

**_Desde ahora... si mi voluntad se quebrase... ya saben que es lo que deben hacer..._**

_**ADIOS.**_

Mis manos temblaban... mis ojos se humedecían rápidamente, debía obedecer... así me habían entrenado... pero aun así, no podía evitar el dolor que me agobiaba por verlo partir.

Lo único que pude sentir.. fue mi corazón destrozado, mis lagrimas recorrer presurosas mis mejillas... y mi voz quebradiza comentar a duras penas mi decisión.. -. Tonto... .- fue lo único que pude decir... mis defensas cayeron y comencé a llorar por el amor que acababa de perder... Ya no podía verlo jamás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**esde ese entonces, trabajo como un mercenario... muchos en mi pasado reprocharían este camino... pero debía conseguir alimento, medicamento y nuevas armas.

Claro que solo aceptaba los casos de aquellos dolidos y necesitados, era exactamente lo mismo a cuando era un Exterminador. La única diferencia es que cobraba una pequeña comisión por hacerlo.

El destino se encargo de llevarme a una ciudad llamada Silph. Famosa por sus inmensos naranjales. De hecho la economía local dependía totalmente de dichos cultivos, por lo que cualquier daño causado a estos que retrasara la cosecha, era una baja considerable para el diminuto pueblo.

Me habían contratado por una serie de desapariciones misteriosas, los aldeanos estaban desapareciendo en la zona 33 del cultivo. La única evidencia según mis contratistas, era un pequeño hilo de sangre, que desaparecía a tan solo pocos metros... como si el cuerpo o la persona saliesen volando de allí.

Acepte de inmediato, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al sector... a este ritmo estaría allí en tan solo 12 horas.

Me preguntaba como podrían tener tanto terreno en cosecha, o mejor aun, como se las ingeniaban para recolectar todo sin que tuvieran perdidas monumentales por el pasar del tiempo. Según lo que pude investigar... eran 59 kilómetros de cultivo "activo" o el que lograban cosechar con éxito. Mas el terreno en si según los registros poseía unos envidiables 130 kilómetros de extensión.

Entonces, mis instintos me decían que estos naranjos ya se encontraban aquí para cuando el pueblo se estableció y comenzó a sobrevivir de la recolecta. Pero eso mas tarde lo averiguaría, por ahora me preguntaba quienes cultivaron tantos naranjos, y que sucedió con ellos.

Había decidido el descansar cuando llegue a mi objetivo, la ultima zona en la que fueron enviados los recolectores. Aparentemente el limite de la aldea en lo que a la cosecha se refiere.

A pocos pasos de donde había decidido acampar, estaba ubicada una cerca, algo malograda por los animales y el tiempo. Pero al final de cuentas era una simple cerca.

Al ver que estaba demasiado oscuro a pesar de la luna llena, como para tener una búsqueda con detalles, y en vista de que mis pies estaban agotados por el caminar, decidí esperar a que amaneciera.

"Crack" escuche en el ambiente... era el sonido de una rama rompiéndose, probablemente un animal rondaba esta zona, volví a cerrar los ojos, tal vez fue un leño crujiendo por el fuego que había creado.

"Crack" escuche nuevamente, esta vez lo tome con aparente desprecio, mientras intentaba escuchar, ver o sentir la presencia de lo que se acercaba a mi. Ya que tal torpeza solo indicaba que no tenia la sigiles de un animal predador.

Lentamente percibí el como se acerco a mi, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo su ataque, rodé rápidamente para evitar el... ¿Puño?...

Tome mi bastón mientras miraba con cuidado a mi atacante... su cuerpo apenas se mantenía en pie, podía sentir el olor de su carne pudriéndose a la distancia. Sus movimientos eran lentos, agradecía el hecho... lo menos que deseaba a estas alturas de mi vida, era infectarme de Podredumbre.

Se alzo lentamente, como esperando mis movimientos, tal vez esperaba que huyera, quizás estaba habituado a perseguir a su presa, y al ver que alguien le enfrenta al fin, le desconcierta...

Hacia unos años había aprendido por las malas, que estas criaturas, a pesar de lo que se creía, tenían una leve capacidad de razonamiento, al menos algunos, otros conservaban su inteligencia intacta y dirigían a los demás como peones en un tablero.

Lo vi inmóvil unos segundos antes de lanzar un fuerte golpe con mi bastón a mis espaldas, golpeando a un pútrido, el que estaba frente a mi era una carnada, captaba mi atención mientras los demás me atacaban en una emboscada.

Corrí de inmediato hacia el señuelo, este reacciono con lentitud a mi ataque, tratando en vano de golpearme, para cuando se entero... ya había arrancado su cráneo de sus cimientos... si mal no recuerdo, lo que los mantenía en movimiento era su cerebro. Si le desconectaba del resto del cuerpo, volverían a ser un simple cadáver.

Lastima que esto se descubrió hace unos 2 años, por FlameBird, una joven símil a mi en habilidades, se había enfrentado a un par de estas criaturas, solo para capturarlas y aprender de ellas, si no fuese por su acto jamás sabríamos sus puntos débiles.

Rápidamente, acababa con ellos con un solo golpe, sus cuerpos estaban en muy mal estado, sinónimo de que tenían tiempo sin alimentarse.

Respiraba algo agitado por el pequeño calentamiento, al final de cuentas, solo habían sido unos 7 pútridos.

Posiblemente un grupo de exploración, eso significaba que era probable que hubiese una "colmena" muy cerca de este sitio.

Eso explicaba el porque los cuerpos jamás aparecían, y solo se encontraban los rastros débiles de sangre.

Habían Pútridos con capacidad de volar en la zona, debía cuidarme, lo que menos quiero encontrarme es a un... "-. ¡ARRRRRRRGH! .-" resonó en el aire un fuerte resoplido, aunque para mi mas bien, aparentaba mas un alarido.

-. Dragón.- comente mientras veía como se abalanzaba sobre mi un inmenso monstruo con ánimos de devorarme.

Salte para evitar su embestida, paso rozando mi bota... rasguñándola levemente, si hubiese reaccionado unos segundos más tarde es probable que me hubiera herido en el pie. Alce la vista para ver a donde demonios había ido el dragón, y recibí una ingrata sorpresa.

Su enorme garra dirigiéndose a mi con intenciones de asesinarme, intente huir pero mi pie se enredo en las raíces de un naranjo. Voltee asustado para ver el como una sombra inmensa se posaba sobre mi... y a tan solo 3 simples metros, se encontraba una letal garra de Dragón Pútrido.

-. Maldición .- exclamo el joven mientras en la lejanía se escuchaba el fuerte estruendo de un golpe sobre el suelo firme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**nas horas antes al pueblo de Silph, había llegado una siniestra figura, cubierta de tela de pies a cabeza, ocultando su silueta, aparentaba los casi dos metros de altura... mas sin embargo a pesar de su tamaño, se le veía ágil, de rápidas reacciones y gran sigiles.

El pueblo estaba ya en su mayoría despierto para la cosecha, al parecer eran ya las 3:36 AM, según algunos de ellos el reloj solar, no era de mucha utilidad en la noche, pero esa noche en especifico, contaban con una gran luna llena, que iluminaba todo a su paso. Dando una leve oportunidad de ver la hora en el artefacto de piedra.

Todos le miraban inquietos, la situación actual les mantenía dudosos, bastante nerviosos por el intruso, cada uno de ellos se retiraban a sus aposentos, buscando la relativa seguridad de sus hogares.

-. ¡Me han dicho que necesitan ayuda en este lugar! .- agrego de forma tosca, como disfrazando su voz, intentando pasar lo mas inadvertido posible. Claro si eso funcionara, ya que toda su actitud, indumentaria y conducta, eran atrayentes.

El jefe del pueblo se acerco temeroso, odiaba su puesto, le colocaba siempre en este tipo de situaciones, poniéndole en la mira de toda criatura que pisara con sus pesuñas, pies o garras en los limites de su pueblo.

-. ¡Est... Esta en lo cierto... necesitamos... ayuda...! .- comento tartamudeante el hombre mientras parecía tragar litros de saliva... intentaba completar su dialogo... pero el miedo se lo impedía. La figura giro su cabeza levemente hacia el... dándole la oportunidad de que el pudiese detallar parte de su rostro.

O al menos eso creyó, su curiosidad encontró un gran impedimento, un leve destello rojo que emergía del ojo. Se quedo frió en el acto, intuyo por miedo que el ojo faltante poseía características similares.

-. ¡Tomare el trabajo! .- agrego mientras se acerco al asustado líder, logrando que este dudara de si permanecería con vida.

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero los minutos llegaron a pasar, y nada ocurría, les abrió con lentitud, los parpados pesaban, temblaban en su sutil intento de abrirse. Logro observar a la criatura. Estaba inerte frente a el... como esperando algo.

-. ¿En que dirección, esta mi objetivo? .- agrego mientras esperaba respuesta alguna, al poco rato pudo ver como una mano temblorosa se erguía marcando una dirección con su dedo índice.

No espero a que le comentara a que se enfrentaría, ya que comprendió que seria inútil, estaba demasiado aterrado como para formular palabra alguna.

Por eso partió con rapidez, se adentro en los naranjales y desapareció entre la lejanía y los matorrales.

Lentamente cada aldeano, "valientemente" comenzó a salir de su hogar, al verificar que su extraño visitante se había marchado, observaron y reprendieron a su líder por haberlo enviado a trabajar por ellos, cuando actualmente ya tenían un empleado.

El solo les miro atentamente, reprochando cada comentario en su cabeza, reuniendo las palabras adecuadas para responderles a todos en un solo intento.

-. ¿Si estaban en desacuerdo con mi decisión, porque no salieron y agregaron su comentario? .- agrego con una voz fría, y cortante.

Por respuesta recibió el silencio y la incertidumbre de sus camaradas, dando a entender que tanto ellos como el, tenían argumentos con mucha veracidad detrás de ellos.

El tiempo paso con rapidez para la cubierta silueta, que veía como la luz del amanecer se hacia presente en el horizonte, se desplazaba con relativa facilidad, y avanzaba grandes distancias en un tiempo sumamente corto.

Miraba a su alrededor con frecuencia, sabia que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en este sitio, sus sentidos se ampliaron a manera de descubrir que le incomodaba, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, las mismas criaturas se habían descubierto después de todo.

Avanzaban lentamente hacia la encubierta figura, que sonreía irónicamente por la situación en la que se había expuesto.

Alzo su mano preparando un ataque aparentemente letal para los pútridos, mas el sonido de una voz masculina en la cercanía le saco de concentración, retrocedió con velocidad, ocultándose en la maleza, mirando con creciente curiosidad al joven impertinente que hacia su trabajo.

Vio como acabo con relativa facilidad con los pútridos, debía reconocerlo, el joven tenia habilidades... pero, había algo mal con este sujeto, en su ser ocultaba una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca... acaso era un demonio... no, este chico era humano, entonces... porque podía percibir un aura maligna...

-. ¡AAAAAAAARGH! .- mi atención en este chico se vio momentáneamente desplazada por el alarido de un Dragón pútrido. Una criatura para tomar en consideración, quería ver hasta donde podían llegar las habilidades de este sujeto, por eso aguarde expectante en un arbusto cercano.

Vi como evito los primeros golpes con relativa facilidad, al menos poseía gran habilidad, pero en su afán por escapar de la primera embestida, no miro bien donde apoyaría sus pies, logrando una enmarañada situación con un par de raíces.

Vi que no tenia oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir cuando el Dragón se abalanzo sobre el a gran velocidad y con todo su peso. Salí del los arbustos para ayudarle, alzando mi mano y preparándome para dar un ataque certero a la bestia. Pero lo que el hizo al verse acorralado no me lo esperaba.

Maldijo por todo lo alto, mientras desenfundaba de su espalda una espada, sacándola de su cubierta de Dragón, en tan solo una fracción de segundo sus ojos destellaron de un humo negro que fluía desde su alma hasta el aire... Dando la ilusión de que sus parpados estaban envueltos en un fuego de oscuro color.

Con su espada, detuvo en seco la embestida de la bestia mientras sus rodillas temblaban no por el golpe, sino por la energía que fluía en el sin limite alguno. Me quede observándole con asombro, el como con un solo agitar de su espada corto a la mitad a la bestia. Mientras el desesperado, luchaba por enfundar su arma nuevamente.

Mi corazón se quedo pasmado por ver su lucha, peleaba aguerridamente por mantenerse en calma, daba enormes gritos guturales para lograr un acto tan sencillo como enfundar una espada.

Cuando lo logro... me observo rápidamente, la sorpresa había logrado que descuidara desmesuradamente mi defensa, el se abalanzo sobre mi con sus ojos aun inmersos en magia negra.

Pude ver que en su boca lentamente crecían sus colmillos, afilándose aun mas... volviéndose... demoníacos... eso me congelo... era un humano, como podía tener esas habilidades... acaso el era... un Mitad demonio.

Vi su mano dirigirse a mi a gran velocidad, un golpe certero, estaba en shock por la sorpresa, no pude reaccionar, y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto. Pero jamás ocurrió... solo lo vi allí, deteniéndose a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas... mirándome con pena... expresándome algo que jamás espere oír de un completo extraño.

-. ¡Nunca lastimes a un inocente!.- comento mientras desfallecía sobre mi de agotamiento. Yo solo le observaba detenidamente... maquinando que haría realmente con el... le abandonaba, o le ayudaba... No se que me ocurrió, pero decidí ayudarlo.

Lo cuide con esmero, no necesitaba mucho trabajo o cuidado alguno, su condición era propiciada por la carencia de energía... cosa que solo se repondría con descanso, mire con intriga su arma... en ella se encontraba una gran concentración de energía demoníaca, la mas grande que había observado en mucho tiempo.

Observe su envoltura, desgastada por la energía maligna, tarde o temprano cedería ante la presencia maléfica de la espada. Debía conseguir una funda mas adecuada para tal objeto, por ende decidí tomarla con mis propias manos, creía tener un poco mas de habilidad para soportar tal energía.

Pero mi esfuerzo fue frustrado por el de inmediato, coloco su mano encima de la espada, alejándome de su posesión con rudeza, acaso ya estaba siendo poseído lentamente por tal arma.

-. ¡Esta arma... esta consumiendo tu alma lentamente... no esta bien sellada, debes cambiar la piel del dragón! .- agregue intentando convencerlo de que yo podría serle de ayuda.

-. ¡Lo siento... pero no solo soy su guardián... en ella están depositadas las esperanzas de mis antiguos camaradas... no puedo cederla a alguien mas...! .- agrego con una mirada seria, demostrándome que no temía luchar conmigo si tenia que hacerlo.

Comprendí sus palabras, entendía el peso de las promesas... por eso compartía su actitud. Me separe de el un poco para poder comer sin que mirara mi rostro... por lo que me ubique a tan solo unos 5 metros de donde estaba el joven.

Comí con tranquilidad, el no intentaba nada inusual, solo protegía desmesuradamente su arma... decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de el mientras recuperaba energías.

Atardeció con lentitud... o eso me parecía, tal ves los nervios me daban esa ilusión, como sea no pude pegar un solo ojo. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde el chico reposaba, y note que había desaparecido... Pero¿como?.

Me levante con rapidez, corrí en su dirección, y observaba el lugar donde el solía descansar, la tierra estaba aun caliente. Probablemente no hacia unos minutos se había erguido. Pero en tan solo unos segundos había desaparecido de mi vista...

-. ¡Parece que estas muy interesada en mi! .- agrego el joven a mis espaldas... analizando cada movimiento que hacia. En realidad, el también estaba verificando mi situación, debía admitirlo, era alguien muy hábil.

-. ¡No puedo evitarlo, es una reminiscencia de mi pasado... digamos que... también es una promesa que debo cumplir! .- agregue pensativa... sobretodo por el como había descubierto mi sexo.

El se quedo sorprendido por mis palabras... retrocedió unos pasos y me miro de pies a cabeza, sonreía con disimulo, camino unos pasos y señalo con sus dedos en dirección a mis piernas.

Fue allí donde note que parte de mis ropas estaban rasgadas, aparentemente en mi apuro por verificar el donde se encontraba, la tela se engancho en las raíces de un naranjo, dando a relucir toda mi espalda, y al estar el, en el sitio indicado era lógico que por mi silueta descubriera mi sexo.

Tome la tela de manera que la coloque en mi como si fuese una capa, al menos cubriría parte de mi si me lo proponía. -. ¡Ya veo que estas aquí con una sola intención, el trabajo de la aldea Silph..!- agregue convencida de que alguien con tales habilidades solo estaría aquí por el dinero.

-.!Veo que estas aquí por el mismo motivo, pero te advierto que trabajo solo! .- comento el prepotente, tenia grandes habilidades debía admitirlo, pero su ego también poseía enormes proporciones.

-. ¡Estoy de acuerdo, de todas maneras me estorbarías, harías mucho mas lento mi viaje! .- exclame mientras lo veía emprender el camino rumbo a los pútridos.

Le seguí el paso y debía admitirlo, tenia un nivel muy símil al mío... cosa que por los momentos, nos daba una aparente seguridad en que conseguiríamos sin duda nuestro objetivo.

Allí sin palabras y sin admitirlo, medimos nuestras habilidades, y pactamos una tregua entre los dos, al menos hasta que consiguiéramos nuestro objetivo, nos observábamos de perfil, y fue allí que compartimos información vital para poder comunicarnos.

-. Mi nombre es Robin, soy Exterminador del nivel 10, o bueno, realmente era un exterminador, por ahora solo soy un simple mercenario... .- agrego el mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

Todo encajaba ahora, es por eso que era tan bueno, era un exterminador, o al menos solía serlo, las aves nocturnas tienen serios problemas con estos sujetos, comprendí que al menos en el área de trabajo los dos coordinaríamos en algo.

-. Mi nombre es Raven, soy un Ave nocturna del nivel 10, o al menos lo era, solo trabajo para comer... no es gran asunto .- comente omitiendo detalles de mi vida privada claro, justo como el lo había hecho.

Ambos nos detuvimos al escuchar los sonidos guturales de los pútridos, era obvio que estábamos bastante cerca del hogar de estas criaturas.

Fue allí cuando el salto a mi lado, se apoyo en la rama contigua y me miro con seriedad, comprendí lo que deseaba, compartir información, -. ¡Tengo algunos datos que nos pueden ser útiles! .- agrego el como si fuese el único entrenado para este tipo de situaciones.

Eso me enfado un poco, le mire de perfil mientras comentaba, -. ¡Puedo apañármelas sola, después de todo estoy tan entrenada como tu, además de que no soy humana! .- agregue intentando darle una sorpresa a este creído. Pero su rostro no mostraba sorpresa alguna, solo me miro fijamente comentándome un frió -. ¡Lo se! .- .

Arquee mis cejas, como puede ser alguien tan creído y egocéntrico, y fue allí que comente algo molesta, -. ¡A si señor¡YO LO SE TODO! Como descubriste que era un demonio! .-

Comente chamuscada por mi impaciencia.

El sonrió y me comento en voz baja mientras se acomodaba en la rama, esperando un momento mas adecuado para entrar. -. ¡No lo sabia, me lo acabas de decir, solo presumía que no eras humana por tu color de piel, además de tu habilidad para flotar... la cual utilizabas cuando estabas cubierta con ese enorme trozo de tela! .- comento sereno, algo que me desconcertó un poco.

-. ¿Cómo sabes que levitaba cuando usaba el trozo de tela?... agregue curiosa de ver sus habilidades para recolectar información en acción.

-. ¡Es simple, a pesar de que simulabas tener una gran contextura, tus movimientos eran demasiado sigiles, no existían pisadas o rastro alguno por donde transitabas, y para lograr eso, debías al menos poder levitar¡Tu sexo lo descubrí por tu aroma, tus reacciones y claro, la forma en que mueves las manos, aun entrenada tienes sutiles ademanes de femineidad... era eso o, algún sujeto de raras costumbres!.- comento el moreno.

-. ¡Veo que eres bueno con la información, eso me alivia un poco¡entonces! "Señor yo todo lo conozco", debes poseer información sobre estas criaturas, mucho mas detallada de la que yo tengo, ya que claro, nunca me detuve a ver sus debilidades... mis habilidades siempre les dejan en pedazos antes de que puedan moverse tan siquiera .- comente serena, mirando en dirección a los pútridos. Al igual que el, esperaba un momento adecuado para atacar.

-. ¡Veo que somos sarcásticos! Me agrada, demuestra confianza en tus palabras, y por ende, en tus poderes, e aquí lo que conozco¡Hace unos años, una chica de mi escuadrón descubrió que estas criaturas, dependen de las señales neurológicas de su cerebro para mantenerse en movimiento, son primitivas, solo tienen 3 cosas en su cabeza¡moverse, comer y servir, la ultima función la descubrimos por mera coincidencia, observamos que poseen un patrón símil al de una colmena, los seres menos evolucionados en pensamiento, son usados como peones, o recolectores de alimento para los mas inteligentes. ¡A todos les dirige un solo ente supremo, posiblemente el origen de los contagios! ... ¡Si queremos eliminarlos de un solo golpe, Debemos acabar a su líder o reina! .- anexo el joven dándome a entender que poseía gran manejo del flujo de información.

-.!Ya veo, entonces funcionan como una colmena, y gran parte de los peones o "abejas obreras" deben estar dentro de la "colmena", aguardando a que alguna de las exploradoras, regresen con información detallada de un posible alimento. Situación que nos favorece en grande.! .-

El me miro de perfil, parecía que comprendía a que me refería, debía aceptarlo, de haberlo conocido antes, seriamos posibles amigos.

-. ¡Yo los distraeré... creerán que un humano es una presa fácil de adquirir, pero cuando vean que gran parte de sus "obreras" no regresan, pensarán que existe mas de un humano cerca, propagando gran parte de su arsenal para un ataque. Allí es donde aprovecharas para entrar Raven, confió en que tus habilidades son lo suficientemente poderosas como para encargarte de las "soldado" y la "reina"!.- Agrego mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar con lo que había propuesto.

-.!Espera! .- comente pensativa mientras el se detenía en seco. -. ¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en mi, como sabes que no te traicionare cuando tenga la oportunidad? .- pregunte, algo confundida por el hecho de que un completo desconocido me diese tal grado de confianza como para poner en practica este tipo de plan.

-.!No lo se, tal vez es una mala costumbre, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti, y es todo lo que necesito por los momentos! .- agrego mientras emprendía su trayecto, dejándome pensativa, dudosa... confundida.

Pero tenia una labor que hacer, mis patéticos sentimientos debían morir o esconderse de mi punto de vista por los momentos, mire con paciencia el como pasaba el tiempo, debía tenerla, ya que estas criaturas eran desesperadamente lentas. Al menos las que no han comido.

Yo como mitad demonio entendía la razón por la cual sus movimientos se atenuaban cuando dejaban de comer, su sistema completo se pudría sin importar que la magia los mantuviese en movimiento, aun necesitaban químicos naturales del cuerpo humano y el sistema nervioso para sus movimientos, y al no poder crearlos ellos mismos con su cuerpo, los obtienen de sus victimas, por medio claro de la ingesta de su carne, sangre y esencia.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 horas... y ya podía ver el como oscurecía lentamente, comenzaba a exasperarme con este plan, quizás el me había abandonado. Era lógico, no podía confiar en nadie, ni menos en un humano.

Y fue cuando por fin vi a un pútrido regresar muy maltratado hasta la "colmena", pude percibir en sus manos un poco de sangre, por su olor era humana, eso me preocupo, no porque me interesara el chico, sino porque si se transformaba en uno de ellos, con esa espada seria un oponente a tomar en consideración.

Pero no tenia tiempo para emociones, me oculte al ver como comenzaban a salir todo tipo de pútridos, humanos, bestias, demonios, hasta dragones emergieron de su hogar para atacar al joven. Mire una brecha por donde podía entrar al menor descuido, cosa que con el afán de alimentación que se desarrollaba, no tardo en aparecer.

El sitio apestaba por donde observara, el suelo estaba repleto de viseras, huesos y cadáveres en descomposición, algunos recientes devorados hasta sus cimientos, mujeres, niños, ancianos, animales de granja y de otros tipos yacían allí, esparcidos en las paredes, el techo y por supuesto el suelo, sus carnes burbujeaban por todos lados, los insectos se daban inmensos banquetes en este lugar, y el calor propiciado por la descomposición era un elemento sumamente incomodo.

Je, que irónico, si mi madre y los demás se enteraran de que lo que mas me perturbaba de esta escena era el calor... que dirían.

Me movía con sigilo, intentando ignorar la preocupación que me embargaba por el chico, en serio no deseaba tener que enfrentarme a semejante rival... podría no salir bien parada, sobretodo por esa espada.

Deseaba tenerla en mis manos para poder acabar con mi padre de una vez por todas, no... que demonios pensaba, debía estar enfocada en mi situación actual, en vez de estar divagando tales estupideces.

Para acabar con mi padre, necesitaría tener que enfrentarme a todo su ejercito, seguidores y demás solo para tan siquiera llegar a el, aun consiguiéndolo, habría agotado parte de mis energías, cosa necesaria al 100 para poder tan siquiera oponerme a el.

Alce mi vista para observar el centro de este lugar, mire con gracia el hecho de que los guardas no eran mas que simples Dragones, Quimeras, y demás criaturas de gran envergadura, pero no eran mas que eso, Grandes, para mi no eran un contrincante a tomar en consideración.

Salte en medio de la "sala real" sorprendiéndolos con mi alma viva, arrancándole las cabezas con extrema facilidad. Mis ojos destellaban de rojo sangre gracias a mi lado demoníaco, que disfrutaba una y otra vez el hecho de una masacre.

Lanzaba fuertes golpes a cada rincón de este lugar, sellando casi todas las aberturas, evitando así que entrasen mas refuerzos de los que pudiese manejar, deje tan solo 2 puertas por las cuales ellos se movilizaran, aglomerándose por entrar, descuidando su defensa intentando acceder, cosa que me facilitaba mi labor.

Mi alma viva atravesaba sus cuerpos como un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla, y lo mejor de todo era, que por fin el líder o "reina" se había dado a conocer, así podría darle muerte y su enjambre podría desaparecer lentamente... dispersados sin orden alguna a la cual atenerse.

Así serian sumamente fáciles de destruir, pero no me esperaba una embestida tal de la "reina" que bizarramente, era un hombre. Su cuerpo, velocidad y razonamiento, contrastaban en grandes dimensiones a las de sus vasallos.

-.!Veo que tenemos a un pequeño demonio en estos parajes!... ¿Qué te trae por aquí querida... vienes a "admirar" mi trabajo o intentas la tontería de atacarme en un patético intento por detenerme? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk¡Mi querida Raven... me decepcionas... creí que la hija del gran amo Scathe, tenia mas masa cerebral! .- agrego burlándose de mi, pude reconocer su afeminado tono de voz, su patético intento de simular la voz femenina me enfermaba, por eso el había tomado esa costumbre para conmigo.

-.!Firefly! Debí suponer que estabas tras de esto, tu y tus malditos experimentos... .- agregue molesta, mientras aun cortaba en trozos a sus esbirros, que no dejaban de aparecer por las puertas... decidí derrumbar una de ellas, disminuyendo la cantidad que entraba, y mis posibilidades de salir.

-. ¡Firefly!... Pero que tosca te has vuelto... desde que nos traicionaste, has perdido los modales querida, para ti siempre seré, Señor Firefly, Tu superior .- agrego orgulloso de que su rango, superase al mío cuando estaba con Trigon.

-. ¡JA! Si no te respete en aquel entonces, que te hace pensar que te respeto o respetare ahora que somos enemigos .- comente mientras le miraba fijamente, por fin podía descansar, el flujo de criaturas se había cortado abruptamente, posiblemente había aniquilado a la gran mayoría.

El me miro fijamente, debía cuidarme de sus poderes, podía lanzar un rayo de fuego bastante poderoso, aun protegiéndome con mi alma viva, terminaría rostizandome por el calor, debía evitar que lo disparara. Por eso alce mi alma viva, amenazante frente a el, lanzando una cuchillada a su cuerpo.

El golpe fue directo, los escombros caían por doquier, el polvo ocultaba su figura, mas no su esencia, estaba a mis espaldas, voltee solo para ver como jugaba conmigo, como exhibía su velocidad.

Lanzaba grandes golpes, debilitando la estructura de la "colmena", comencé a disminuir en mis ataque, no funcionaria, debía encontrar otra manera. -. ¡Así que esto, es todo lo que puede hacer la hija de Scathe... que original, que extraordinario... que... patético! .- agrego mientras disparaba un rayo de calor hacia mi.

Me desvanecí de inmediato, reapareciendo en su espalda, flotando en el aire, aprovechando su momento de distracción, lance mi alma viva hacia el, intentando partirlo a la mitad, pero el lo esquivo de nuevo con gran facilidad... Odiaba su velocidad, estaba dándome demasiados problemas.

-. ¡Eres un MALDI! .- no pude terminar la frase, perdí todo el aire en mis pulmones cuando el me golpeo con su puño en el estomago. Intente tomar aire desesperada, pero estaba asfixiándome por el golpe. Alce ligeramente mi vista hacia el, solo para recibir una cruda patada en la cara, arrojándome contra la pared.

Incrustándome en ella, trayendo de regreso esos malos recuerdos de cuando luche con BrotherBlood, sabia que mis poderes eran de gran alcurnia, pero no servían de mucho si no lograba asestar el golpe en el objetivo, la velocidad era uno de mis puntos débiles.

-. ¿Que sucede jovencita, acaso la "todopoderosa" Raven, no puede acertar un solo golpe en su objetivo... esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? .- Ufano burlón, descuidando por 2 segundos su defensa, estaba a punto de atacarlo, cuando vi como un Shuriken se incrustaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Llamando su atención por un pequeño instante, junto con el voltee hacia el origen del ataque, y abajo mire al chico, sonriendo macabramente, con un brazo vendado levemente, era probable que lo hubiesen herido, pero aun así, estaba tan sano como para derrotar a todas esas criaturas.

-. ¡veo que tienes problemas... Les importa si me uno a la fiesta! .- agrego con su típico ego, cosa que me desquiciaba un poco, pero que sabia haría mas efecto sobre Firefly.

-. ¡Valla Raven, ahora te regodeas con humanos... que bajo has caído...! .- comento mientras observaba con detenimiento al chico. Sonreía cínicamente mientras comenzaba a embestirlo, yo por mi parte, vi su rostro, observando sus ojos a través de antifaz, comprendiendo lo que quería o al menos intentaba, afirme con una sonrisa, saliendo de la pared, y lanzándome contra Firefly.

-. ¡TOMA ESTO! .- exclamo el moreno mientras lanzaba unos cuantos Shurikens al aire, logrando que su atacante amagara y disminuyera la velocidad, craso error, estando yo a sus espaldas, podría atacarlo y darle al menos una herida de muerte.

Apunte bien, y lance mi ataque, esperando resistir la embestida de unos cuantos Shurikens, pude sentir como dos de ellos se incrustaron en mi hombro y estomago. Casi simultáneamente, pero mi ataque continuo, pude ver como mi alma viva cortaba a firefly, despojándolo de su brazo izquierdo y rebanando parte de su tronco.

-. ¡Maldición! .- comente por lo bajo, no había podido partirlo a la mitad, y como demonio que era, el solo herirlo no bastaría para matarlo, Solo aletargarlo. Aterrice a unos metros de donde estaba Robin, sabia que las cosas no habían salido como planeaba, pero no todo es perfecto.

Me levante de inmediato, arrancando el metal de mi cuerpo, arrojándolos lejos de mi, descargando mi frustración en ellos.

-. ¡Buen intento, casi logras atraparme... pero creo desperdiciaste tu oportunidad... mi brazo podré reponerlo en unos días, pero me pregunto, cuanto tardaras tu en contra de tu amigo... ha sido, mordido o rasguñado por una de mis criaturas, no tardara en transformarse en uno de los míos... je je je ... deberías matarlo... Raven, antes de que seamos 2 contra ti! .- agrego burlón, mientras reposaba sobre lo que fue una vez su trono.

Voltee a mirarlo, y tuve que protegerme con mi alma viva, su mano estuvo a punto de golpearme, levante un escudo entre el y yo, esperando que agotase sus fuerzas, y claro un punto débil en el cual atacar y darle fin, ya era muy tarde como para sentir pena por el.

Sus puños sangraban por la intensidad de sus ataques, no dude en que ya no era el mismo, alce mi mano derecha esperando el momento, y lance un golpe con mi alma viva a su cabeza, pero no funciono, el maldito había desenfundado su espada... y su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de energía maligna.

-. ¡perfecto, no podía detener mi ataque con su bastón... noo tenia que detenerlo usando esa cosa! .- agregue molesta por que ahora estaba en una desventaja enorme. Alce mi alma viva, solo para ver su mirada, y quedarme quieta solo con mirarlo directamente al antifaz.

Fue allí cuando en ese instante de distracción, sentí la espada cortando mi carne, mi mirada se nublo de inmediato... y caí en el suelo, sin aire, viendo como el apoyaba su peso en la empuñadura, enterrando mas y mas su arma.

Grite de dolor... hasta que mis fuerzas menguaron... y todo se puso negro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l joven alzaba su espada, sacándola del cuerpo de su victima, mirando como estaba repleta de su sangre... en su rostro se veía disfrute, gozo, complacencia...

Dio unos pasos, alejándose del cuerpo de la chica, acercándose a su ahora líder, mirándolo fijamente a la cara, esperando fiel una orden... pero lo que recibió fue todo lo contrario.

Una gran llamarada se abalanzo sobre el con intenciones de incinerarlo, mas gracias a sus rápidas reacciones, logro esquivar el ataque a duras penas... resultando solo herido en su pierna izquierda.

-. ¿Qué tan escupido crees que soy? .- agrego el demonio mientras les miraba fijamente con cinismo. -. ¡Ella jamás moriría por un ataque tan patético como ese... y aun si hubiese muerto, jamás creí que estuvieras infectado, puedo ver lo que mis criaturas ven... se que te cortaste tu mismo con un Shuriken, y luego manchaste a un pútrido en sus garras , para que llevase sangre fresca a los recolectores...y lue! .- su discurso fue interrumpido por un golpe directo a su pecho... que le atravesaba de par en par.

El observo con detenimiento lo que le golpeo, era el alma viva de Raven, que cortaba lentamente su pecho... miro a la joven levantarse lentamente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el solo alzo su mano, y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego, logrando que la chica retrajera su alma viva... con tal de esquivar el ataque.

Miro furico a la chica, descuidando al joven, causa que le costo su pierna izquierda... cayo al vació, alzando el vuelo gracias a sus habilidades, levanto la mirada hacia su ultimo atacante, logrando recibir así, un golpe directo en su pierna derecha... con el alma viva logrando arrancarla de sus cimientos.

Estaba en una situación bastante precaria, su atención siempre se dirigía por la furia hacia su ultimo atacante... Debía salir de esa situación... y opto por la huida.

Retrocedió, mientras con su ultima extremidad, rasgaba una grieta... por donde escapar, los jóvenes reaccionaron con rapidez, ambos saltaron para darle el golpe final, pero su enemigo predijo esta acción, respondiendo con una gran llamarada, arrojándolos contra la pared, y debilitando la estructura del edificio.

El solo se digno a huir por el portal... maldiciendo este encuentro... la grieta se cerro a su espalda, mientras el techo completo se venia abajo, ambos jóvenes, corrieron a pesar de sus heridas... la adrenalina les daba la sensación de "bienestar" aun cuando estaban gravemente: cortados, golpeados, y quemados.

A su paso, acababan con todos los pútridos restantes... que confundidos por la aparente desaparición de su "reina" no sabían el que hacer... y se dedicaban a vagar por todo el lugar...

Ambos, salieron a duras penas del derrumbe, mientras seguían adentrándose en los naranjales, y la razón era, que el chico estaba muy débil como para controlar por completo la espada.

Ella corría porque sabia que la espada, estaba probándola, esperando sus movimientos, y claro atacarla cuando menos se lo esperase. Y fue allí, cuando sus poderes de telepatía eran de utilidad.

Se desvaneció en la carrera, confundiéndolo por un instante, cosa que no era difícil, su voluntad estaba dividida en dos... la de la espada y la del portador, el momento en que ambas se disociaran seria muy corto, y debía aprovecharlo.

-. ¡Azarath... Metrion... Zhintos! .- susurro ella, logrando que su alma viva emergiera de su cuerpo, abandonándola por un instante, desplazándose en su forma astral, y penetrando la mente del perturbado chico.

Pudo ver fragmentos de su vida...pudo percibir sentimientos muy familiares para ella, dolor, sufrimiento... penurias, toda una vida aparentemente marcada por la miseria. No podía ver el porque de estos sentimientos, mucho menos el ver su pasado. Solo podía sentirlos en esencia... este chico estaba bloqueando cada espacio de su vida personal.

Ella busco con detenimiento y rapidez, y por fin encontró la esencia vital del joven, algo debilitada en fuerzas, mas no en voluntad... aun luchaba ferozmente en contra de la oscura esencia de la espada. Ella se coloco en su espalda, le rodeo con sus brazos, y le ayudo a desterrar de su cuerpo aquel ser maligno.

Logrando que el pudiese enfundar la espada en su vieja pero confiable piel de Dragón, ella se aparto de el... algo confundida por lo que había sentido. Emergió de su cabeza, su forma astral surco una corta distancia para luego ver un pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo.

Se adentro en el, despertando de inmediato... el efecto sedante ya había pasado, y su cuerpo estaba intentando desesperado regenerar o curar la herida.

Ella estaba agotada, y aun así, pudo enfocar sus fuerzas en un movimiento curativo, logrando desaparecer la herida de la espada... Volteo al escuchar un crujir de hojas secas... era el, que mostraba un agotamiento similar al de ella.

Fue lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente, al menos, el chico uso sus ultimas fuerzas para rescatarla del impacto contra el suelo. La miro por unos segundos, y perdió la conciencia... Ambos allí descansando precariamente en el naranjal... Rogando que todos los pútridos hallan perecido al fin.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban tenuemente por entre las ramas de los árboles, en mucho tiempo, por fin se escucho en los alrededores, el canto alegre de las aves, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando la situación en la que se encontraban, intento levantarse con rapidez, pero solo pudo notar una calida "colcha" debajo de ella.

Miro ruborizada, que estaba durmiendo sobre el chico, que aparentemente, aun estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera haberse despertado por la bofetada que ella le ofreció a cambio.

Se alzo molesta, mirando a su alrededor, las aves eran por lo general las primeras en llegar a una zona donde no hubiese peligro... de lo contrario, jamás se hubiesen detenido a descansar en esta área. De haber todavía pútridos.

Estaban con suerte, habían acabado con todos los pútridos, miro a los alrededores, buscando un poco de comida, lamentablemente, solo encontró naranjas... aun era demasiado pronto para que hubiesen animales de caza.

Se sentó a una distancia prudente del chico, comía lentamente, mientras miraba su cuerpo, sus heridas aun no habían sanado, eso le aclaraba todo, era un simple humano. La energía maligna solo se la proporciona la espada.

Estaba pensativa en abandonarle allí a su suerte, después de todo, ya había acabado la razón por la cual, habían tomado una Tregua. Mas el se adelanto a lo que ella esperaba, abriendo sus ojos, y recuperando la conciencia mas rápido de lo que había calculado.

-. ¡Veo que aun sigues aquí... ¡ .- comento el algo sorprendido por verla al frente ... a unos cuantos metros.

-. ¡Por que te sorprende! .- agregue... algo retadora en mi tono.

-. ¡Pensé que al no tener ya una tregua, te marcharías buscando la recompensa! .- exclamo con sinceridad... mostrándome que era probable que lo hubiesen traicionado antes... o al menos decepcionado.

-. ¡No es mala idea... aun puedo hacerlo, me encuentro en mejores condiciones que tu...inclusive si quisiera, pudiera quitarte esa arma que cargas encima... .- comente toscamente, mientras me levantaba desafiante ante el.

El solo me lanzo una sonrisa... antes de comentar un -.! Eso crees tu ¡.- perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo después de ello. Yo solo lo mire fijamente... era una estupida por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me coloque a su lado, alce mis manos y comencé a curar sus heridas, por los momentos, este sujeto era quien mas amabilidad me había mostrado en mucho tiempo, no podía dejarlo morir. Además de que me atraía mucho el hecho de que su espada contenía en si, la esencia de un demonio de gran poder, casi tan poderoso como Trigon.

Si me quedaba a su lado por un tiempo, podría descubrir una manera de destruir a Trigon... tal vez encerrándolo en esa espada. Posiblemente el no aceptara que lo acompañe, pero no me rendiré, esta es hasta los momentos... la única forma que e visto de vencer a mi padre.

Hasta ese entonces, seremos... Compañeros.

_**Continuara... **_

**_Sus miradas se cruzaron, median sus fuerzas constantemente, deseaban aniquilarse el uno al otro... _**

**_Capitulo XII_**

**_El que perdió la sonrisa..._**

**_Aqui publicare como siempre, mis tipicos mensajes, para claro responderles sus inquietudes y agradecimiento, incluso los insultos son respondidos. _**

**_The Black Crow: Pues eso intente, al colocar a una Starfire mas deseosa de libertad que de sangre, quize tratar de colocar una razon para cambiar que no se basara en violencia, ya que si mal no recuerdo a pesar de todo, ella es alguien que prefiere no peleear si le dan la oportunidad. Te agradesco los comentarios... Y espero te cures pronto Si. y que no sea nada grave. _**

**_Miko Rowan Tonks: Jejejeje, espero que este capitulo no te halla aburrido, ya que le gano por mucho a los demas el titulo del mas largo... aunque me arriesgo mucho mas con este tipo de historias largas ya que es mas suceptible a que me encuentren errores de todo tipo. Y ya no estoy tan deprimido, por los momentos aun siguo sin trabajo pero he encontrado otras maneras e entretenerme... y esperando conseguir uno para poder estudiar Diseño grafico. ( necesito la pc )_**

**_Kerosen: Me agrada que te simpatizara el capitulo, espero que disfrutes este, ya que me esmere mucho en hacerlo, y si, existen infinidades de emociones que pueden plasmarse cuando uno escribe, intento tomar muchas que parecen cotidianas en nuestras vidas. Je, tal vez por eso no soy tan popular entre ff. _**

**_KazeFuu: Me pregunto si el Fuu sera por la protagonista de Samurai Champloo, jeje, y gracias por el comentario, pero jejeje a la mayoria les cae mal Tara, porque traiciono a los titanes, y muchos nos soportan esa accion. jeje ya estoy superando la depresion y claro, espero te agrade lo que aqui puse. _**

**_El Santo Pegaso: he visto que para muchos, el capitulo fue demasiado suave, posiblemente los he acostumbrado a mucha sangre... jeje pero quize mas plasmar otro tipo de dolor, mas psicologico, un dolor que duele mucho a pesar de no tener una herida vigente, en la carne, a veces no puede compararse o incluso superan a los daños fisicos. Jeje... espero que el capitulo te agrade. _**

**_Kristall of Noll: jeje si no lo has notado, la mayoria solo entendemos las cosas a los golpes, o cuando ya es demasiado tarde como para evitar una repercucion. Je, espero disfrutes mucho el capitulo. _**

**_JohanaPeacecraft: Un review bastante atrasado no crees... jeje pero siempre bienvenido, Si quise plasmar muchas cosas en el capitulo de Cyborh, ya que no vi justo que no desarrollara una historia paralela para cada uno. je ojala pudiese verte mas seguido por aqui. _**

**_( NOTA DE AUTOR: El dolor del capitulo de Starfire, es mas psicologico que fisico... es un miedo a ser ella misma, y el miedo de ser rechazada por un mundo insistente que le dice el como ser, vestir y demas. Fue mas bien una ruptura de cadenas de tantas ordenes de afuera, y un agotamiento en ese tipo de cosas ( cosa que ocurre mucho cuando existe presion por estar a la moda, en la tradicion familiar ( si no te agrada claro ) En onda Etc )._**

**_R3U5U: jejejeje pues, no puedo complacer a todos, aunque si puedo darte la razon con que el capitulo pudo haberse elaborado aun mas, espero redimirme un poco con este capitulo. Y claro que resulte de tu agrado. _**

**_Morgana: Jejejeje, yo si admito ser muy fan de SUperman, y yo lo tengo en el mismo pedestal que BAtman, ya que para mi los dos son la misma cara de una moneda, el bueno y el supuesto malo ( mas que no lo es )... cada uno tiene cosas que me agradan, y disfruto, no veo el porque si disfruto de Batman, no puedo disfrutar de Superman. Si ya note, que probablemente tienes muchas diferencia con Morgana Gothic... espero mantenerte fiel a la historia... jeje y no meter la pata ya que me agradaria mantener y si es posible aumentar en lectores. ( gracias por el consejo jeje, pero claro ya soy un gordito XD... jeje el chocolate solo me haria mas pachoncito jejejeje aunque es muy sabroso... mi favorito es el blanco ). GRACIAS POR LEER._**

**_Kasasagi: Creo que anteriormente me habias entregado un review, espero que mi historia te siga agradando claro, y si les entrego gramos de humanidad, logrando que sufran, disfruten gozen y trabajen por lo suyo... Tengo la creencia de que un escritor debe aprender a manejar la Humanidad de sus personajes a manera de que, los lectores puedan sentirse identificados con ellos. Inclusive si se puede, encontrar una esperanza para continuar de el exito de los personajes ( cosa que ocurre mucho en los anime o comics, cuando encontramos a un personaje que admiramos mucho ). _**

**_El pajaro de fuego: Jejeje como me da espina de que eres muy fanatico de Yu Gi Oh o al menos a los dioses Egipcios... jeje ya que has evocado amor a RA... jeje hacia tiempo que no le escuchaba... Aunque como buen canofilo que soy... Soy un Fan de Anubis XD. Aun cuando es el dios de la muerte... XD Pues... aqui comenzaran a conocerse los TItanes... Asi que al menos ya llego lo que esperabas... _**

**_Espero que halla aclarado todas las dudas, y que al menos halla respondido cada review... aqui les dejare una curiosidad, un par de links donde estan publicados los dibujos originales de los protagonistas Originales de PRofane ( si mal no recuerdo les dije que era una historia personal que adapte a los titanes... ) jeje por los momentos solo he podido subir al chico que vendria siendo Robin, y a la joven que vendria siendo Raven... mas tarde si puedo publico los demas chicos incluso algunos personajes extra si puedo... Jeje no soy un artista profesional... de hecho aun me hace bastante practica... pero hago mi esfuerzo. _**

**_http/ aqui esta la chica... que vendria siendo Raven, Su nombre es Asrael... jeje... _**

http/ este es el joven que haria el papel de Robin, Su nombre es Serge... Espero jeje que me den una opinion sobre ellos sip.

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO... Y claro... a los fans de raven x robin... estoy publicando Nightwalkers... espero les agrade.


	12. El que perdio la sonrisa

_**Hola a todos los que pierden un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis locuras... tiempo sin leerles no. **_

**_Que puedo decir, muchas cosas han pasado desde que publique el ultimo capitulo de profane... incluso he pensado seriamente en regalar los derechos de profane o descontinuarla en el transcurso de todo este tiempo. _**

**_Pero bueno, por ahora seguire publicando, para alivio de algunos que incluso me han amenazado de muerte para que continue el fic jeje. _**

**_Ellos saben quienes son..._**

_**Capitulo XII**_

_**El que perdió la sonrisa.**_

**I**ncontables días de felicidad han transcurrido desde que mi hermana abandono este lugar. Innumerables son las sensaciones que me embargan por completo, en el transcurso de toda esta nueva travesía.

Un festín de nuevas experiencias que me hacen sentir viva, si viva, por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo decirle al mundo sin temor a represarías, que soy libre.

La señorita Kara, siempre ha sido muy gentil para conmigo, me cuido, me protegió y me enseño las costumbres de los que mi antigua civilización llamaban "impuros". Y descubrí con agrado sus costumbres: Aprecio, Afecto, Fraternidad, Amistad, Camaradería... habían tantas emociones y situaciones que desconocía dentro de mi clan. Donde solo la más fuerte sobrevivía, y la verdad no estoy arrepentida de mi decisión.

Aunque muy dentro de mi, una parte se remuerde por abandonar a mi familia, mi clan, mi sangre y cultura. Pero al ver lo que he ganado ahora, toda vacilación se esfuma con rapidez.

**H**an pasado 2 años, desde que me fui de la aldea que me acogió, mi motivación no fue otra que la misma que me acoso toda mi niñez, "recorrer el mundo". Pero claro mi estadía no fue placer todo el tiempo. Tuve un entrenamiento pesado, agotador y muy peligroso.

Tenia que conseguir un nivel aceptable de lucha para viajar por este bélico mundo, al menos la suficiente como para hacer trabajitos ocasionales o claro, defenderme. Los líderes en persona se encargaron de entrenarme. De acondicionarme, aunque los mas temibles de todos eran Kal-el y la señora Diana.

Aun recuerdo como solía humillarme el perder con tanta facilidad ante ellos, Diana parecía disfrutar mucho el humillarme en combate. Demostrarme cuanto me hacia falta por aprender. Mientras que el señor Kal-el fue distinto, tras esa sonrisa y amabilidad se escondía un guerrero temible.

Recuerdo mi ultima pelea con el, logre enfrentarme al lado oscuro, enterrado en lo mas profundo de su corazón, una gran cantidad de ira y frustración.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**ra una noche tormentosa, Diana había decidido que era hora de probarme a mi misma como guerrera. Por eso partí con todas las intenciones de demostrar que todo el entrenamiento que había recibido estaba dando frutos.

Me escurría entre el barro y el agua, pensativa de quien seria mi oponente, aquel que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, acaso seria Kara, o tal vez la misma Diana, lo cual era lo más probable, ya que ella también provenía de una aldea en donde solo las mujeres habitaban.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. ¡**S**EÑORA DIANA!... ¡SEÑORA DIANA!... .-- expreso un aldeano aterrorizado por las noticias que cargaba consigo.

-. ¿Que sucede joven?, que te alarma con tanto ahínco, decídmelo con rapidez, que debo ir a probar a la joven Banshee.

El hombre le entregaba las noticias con apuro, alarmando a la Amazona, que emprendía su carrera rumbo a la banshee. Si llegaba tarde podría costarle la vida a su aprendiz.

-. Por favor¡ERA!... no dejes que esto llegue a peores .-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**e deslice entre las ramas al sentir una presencia en la colina, era hora, mi rival se había dado a conocer.

Me eleve del suelo con facilidad, intentando no provocar sonido alguno con mis movimientos entre el follaje, le mire con detenimiento, examinándole, su figura era borrosa gracias a la lluvia, no pude discernir a ciencia cierta quien era.

Pero no dude, era mi oportunidad y la aproveche, mis manos se iluminaron con ese fuego de verdusco color, lo arroje con todo mi poder, con tal de amedrentar sus movimientos. Pero no se movió, ni siquiera se inmuto.

Solo recibió los impactos sin moverse más que un par de centímetros, me arroje contra la figura intentando al menos golpearle directamente. Pero su mirada me impacto... Sus ojos eran rojos y fulminantes, su velocidad indescriptible, basto con un solo golpe para arrojarme contra los árboles. Destrozando gran parte del bosque con mi cuerpo.

Incrustándome en la roca firme, llena de astillas, magulladuras y varias costillas rotas, con quien demonios me había topado, me golpeo a matar. Intente responder a su ataque, pero para cuando me levante esa silueta estaba frente a mi, observándome fríamente, con una mirada penetrante y fulgurante.

Sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad, dentelleaban energía de un rojo color, que le entregaba una presencia demoníaca. Observe su figura ser iluminada por un rayo ocasional, era un hombre. Mas precisamente era el señor Kal-el.

Por primera vez creí todas las cosas que me inculcaron en mi niñez sobre los hombres, y temí por mi vida al ver todo aquel daño que me había causado con tan solo un golpe. Cerré mis ojos esperando el remate, pero jamás llego, solo sentí su gentileza al levantarme de allí con extremo cuidado.

Intente resistirme pero... para ese entonces perdí el conocimiento, creyendo que muy pronto estaría en el poder de un hombre.

Al despertar comprobé cuan equivocada estaba, a mi alrededor solo encontré mujeres, entre ellas a Diana, que me miraba aliviada, y bastante entristecida al escuchar mi relato.

-. ¿Donde... donde estoy? .- comente mientras intentaba erguirme... Diana me detuvo

-.!Calma! aun tienes muchas heridas, y te encuentras en la cámara Lázaro¡Te pido disculpas en nombre de Kal... el... el esta muy malherido por un evento reciente!... lamentablemente lo encontraste justo en la hora y el lugar equivocado. .- Comento la amazona, mientras derramaba lagrimas de dolor por el tema.

-. ¿Qué... que ha ocurrido? .- pregunto la roja mientras intentaba analizar la situación, tratando de darle sentido a lo que había experimentado hacia poco.

-. ¡Un par de nuestros amigos... Turpin y Conner... fueron asesinados por el maldito de Luthor, Kal-el... esta muy herido, su corazón no soporta el hecho de no poder salvarlos a todos... incluso a sus enemigos!... .- agrego algo cabizbaja la morena.

-. ¡Pero, porque salvar a tus enemigos, cuando solo desean hacerte daño! .- agrego la pelirroja mientras miraba confundida la situación, era ilógico el intentar rescatar a tus enemigos.

-. ¡Eso es porque, es un tonto de capirote, cree en la redención, y en las segundas oportunidades¡En esta época de asesinatos sin fin, es uno de los pocos hombres que he visto que intenta salvarlos a todos... aun yo intente asesinarlo la primera vez que lo vi! .- exclamo la morena mientras sonreía descaradamente.

-. ¿Señora Diana... pero porque, pensé que por el modo en como se llevan, se conocían desde que eran niños? .- agrego confundida la roja.

-. ¡La verdad es que, mi aldea fue atacada por Luthor y destruida en su mayoría, niñas, adolescentes, ancianas nadie se escapaba de sus fuerzas, fue por eso que deteste a todos los hombres, luchando contra sus tropas sin fin, derrotándolos a todos, rompiendo sus huesos, arrancándoles su aliento en venganza de mis hermanas... Luche hasta caer agotada ante ellos, esperando que mi muerte fuese rápida. Y pudiese reunirme con mis camaradas caídos, hasta que el se presento, acabando con cada uno de ellos, dejándoles fuera de combate! .-

-. Pero señorita... ¡pensé que había dicho que el señor Kal, no acababa con sus enemigos! .- agrego la joven de verdes ojos.

-. ¡No lo tomes tan literalmente, fue solo una expresión, en realidad los había dejado sin conocimiento... al menos a una mayoría... Je pero bueno, el me rescato, intente matarlo por ser un hombre, pero aun a pesar de la golpiza que le di, insistía en ayudarme... Jejeje De no ser por su prima Kara. Aun estaría golpeándole... y si crees que es muy poco detallado el relato, es porque, por ahora debes dormir... Entendido! .-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J**e, aprendí ese día que no era buena idea ser enemigo del señor Kal-el, y gracias a mi resistencia a su ataque, pude por fin salir de la aldea y ser independiente según los ojos de mis protectores.

Pero también aprendí que no todos los enemigos, merecen morir en combate... no todos en este mundo merecen esta pena... algunos pueden transitar por el camino de la redención.

Mi ruta me había llevado a un pueblito singular en el medio de la nada, sus habitantes eran bastante recelosos de sus propiedades. Todos me miraban con odio y con desprecio, era probable que fuesen constantemente azotados por una amenaza con la que no pueden lidiar.

Sus miradas te enviaban a cualquier sitio deplorable de inmenso sufrimiento, solo podía sentir rencor, desconfianza y resentimiento en este lugar de poca monta. Aparentemente un fuego de inmenso poder había arrasado todo a su paso.

En la tierra habían marcas de garras muy arraigadas, o mejor dicho demasiado evidentes, los aldeanos no se habían tomado la molestia de siquiera ocultarles o taparles.

Decidí que tal vez sus almas necesitaban un descanso de tanto azote y sufrimiento, me dirigí a los aposentos del líder, con mis esperanzas en alza de que podría ayudarles. Pero solo me encontré con un discorde recibimiento.

-. ¡LARGO PERRA, NO NECESITAMOS MAS FENOMENOS EN ESTA AREA... LARGATE! .- exclamo agresivo mientras agitaba una corroída espada de un lado al otro.

-. ¡Señor, le ruego se calme, no deseo luchar, mucho menos lastimarle, le estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda para librarse de la bestia que acosa su poblado! .- comente con calma, esquivando cada embate que me ofrecía con su desgastada arma.

-. ¡NO QUEREMOS TU AYUDA¡ERES UN MONSTRUO IGUAL DE REPUGNANTE QUE ESE MALDITO ANIMAL... TU PIEL ES ASQUEROSAMENTE IRREGULAR... LARGATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESOLLEMOS VIVA, NAUSEABUNDA CRIATURA! .- esgrimió con violencia el líder mientras a su alrededor se conglomeraban sus compañeros con macabras intenciones, dándole a entender a la joven que debía partir de ese sitio inmediatamente para conservar su vida.

No tardo en elevarse por los cielos, esquivando cuanto objeto le arrojaban, intentando comprender por que actuaban de esa manera solo con mirar el color de su piel. Posiblemente el acoso constante de una bestia despiadada había vuelto duros sus corazones.

Debía hacer algo para ayudarles... Debía acabar con esa maligna criatura. Por eso tome la decisión de terminar con el martirio constante de este pueblo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**aldita, si maldita es la palabra apropiada para definir mi vida actual, viviendo en mi dolor sin poder remediarlo de manera alguna. Atormentándome, acosándome y atosigando cada respiro que de, recordándome el martirio de estar con vida.

De no haber podido salvarla, de no salvar su amado bosque, de ni siquiera haber podido conservar su cuerpo intacto para sepultarle. Solo una pequeña semilla quedo de ella, como un recordatorio de mi fallo, acaso así me castigaba.

Que cruel... es muy cruel que se halla marchado así, cuando nuestra vida había alcanzado la cúspide... Maldigo al mundo por su insistencia en destruir mi vida... maldigo a los aldeanos por lo que hicieron en el transcurso de mi vida, me maldigo a mi mismo por no tener la fuerza para protegeros.

Para colmo, mis manos por más que las limpie, siguen oliendo a sangre...aun cuando las sumerja en agua por horas... la esencia de la sangre que derrame cuando la ira me consumió... La sensación de mis garras cortando sus carnes, del calido liquido recorrer mis manos y derramarse posteriormente en la arena gracias a la gravedad.

Sus gritos, sus miradas y sufrimiento permanecen en mí... atormentando mis sueños... complementando mis pesadillas.

Unas donde soy acosado por todos aquellos que vi morir, por mi mano o por la de otros... incluso tu me atormentas... agobiándome por mi debilidad.

-. ¡Porque!... Porque me has dado la vida si solo sufriría esta clase de dolor... ¡RESPONDEME! .- exclamaba desesperado mientras observaba el firmamento. Sus lágrimas recorrían nuevamente su rostro, sus rodillas perdieron fuerza logrando que desfalleciera firmemente en el suelo, que se humedecía con sus lágrimas, formando pequeños círculos en la arena.

Sin darse cuenta, en su lamento se había dirigido inconscientemente al lugar donde ella murió... o al menos el mas cercano a el, la cascada. Su mirada quedo petrificada al recordarlo todo, y su mente cavilaba cada momento, sonido y experiencia ya vivida. Y su lamentable resultado, que perdiera por breves instantes su humanidad... dejándose llevar por sus instintos, por la bestia dentro de si.

Aun recuerdo esa noche, como si aun transitara en ella, como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo golpear mi pecho.

Como mi sangre parecía hervir dentro de mí quemándome cada milímetro de mí ser, sumado al hecho de que con cada segundo transcurrido, perdía la cordura, mi cuerpo cambiaba, más no era a voluntad, esta vez era doloroso, forzado...

Me arroje al suelo, retorciéndome por el dolor, escuchando poco a poco como el sonido de mis huesos opacaba el sonido de los gritos enardecidos de la multitud. Al verme aun con vida, se organizaban lentamente para acabar con su último enemigo. En cambio yo solo pude verlos subir lentamente la colina... mientras poco a poco el mundo se oscurecía, la razón se desvanecía lentamente, para dar paso a los instintos y a una furia desmedida.

Mi cuerpo se irguió por si solo, cuando mis enemigos estaban a tan solo unos pasos de mí... poseía un gran pelaje, una forma humanoide con rasgos animales... grandes garras y colmillos sobresalientes en mi mandíbula.

Por leves instantes mis ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero aun así podía sentir sus caras aterrorizadas, observarme atónitas. El aire transportaba las feromonas de cada uno de ellos, otorgándome valiosa información de cada uno.

Sexo, Edad, Condición física y estatus social, todo me era transmitido por medio de su olor, lentamente mis parpados se abrieron, dándome la oportunidad de ver el rostro dubitativo de cada uno de mis atacantes. Podía sentir una sonrisa dibujarse en mi cara, con una lentitud desmesurada, pero una sonrisa al fin.

Pero de alguna forma no era yo quien la sostenía, era algo mas que dominaba cada movimiento que cometía... la misma cosa que lograba que lentamente mi cuerpo se moviera de un lado al otro... como un péndulo, media el tiempo que le quedaba a cada uno de los que espectaban mis acciones. No tardo en atacar el primero, lanzando un ataque repentino con su guadaña.

Me moví a la izquierda esquivando el golpe, alzando mi mano y acertándole en el pecho, enterrando mis garras en su carne y destazando cada centímetro de su piel. Arrojándolo a metros de distancia por el impacto, relamiendo mi labio superior por la sangre que había salpicado en mi rostro.

Intente detenerme, lo juro pero no lo logre, mi cuerpo se movía lentamente hacia los paralizados espectadores. Intente frenar cada movimiento pero sin éxito. Solo pude verlos gritar de miedo mientras mis manos se alzaban hacia ellos, otorgándole cuanta herida de gravedad pudiese.

-.!NO! Detente... ¡por favor! .- exclame con esperanzas de que obedeciera mi cuerpo... pero no fue así, de hecho ahora se movía con mucha mas rapidez, pude observar como no les di tiempo para reaccionar, como incluso partí a la mitad a uno de los mientras sujetaba su desgarrado torso con mis colmillos.

Comencé a correr hacia la aldea, mientras los aldeanos huían de un lado al otro, intentando escapar de mi furia, algunos traían antorchas, las cuales terminaban esparcidas por todo el lugar cuando acababa con sus portadores, logrando que la hermosa pero letal flor del fuego se esparciera aun más por todo el terreno.

Repartía la destrucción por todo el lugar, no lograba detenerme por mas que lo intentase, asesine a muchas personas, muchas de ellas me rogaban piedad, intente concedérselas pero fue en vano. Asesine, destaje y una infinidad de horrores mas, todo hasta que mi cuerpo se detuvo ante la mirada aterrorizada, y los gritos de un pequeño grupo de niños...

Pero mas realmente, me detuve fue por una pequeña rubia de ojos azules, que me observaba atemorizada entre los brazos de alguien más. Me congele al verla, y era muy obvio el porque, por fin había recuperado el control de mi cuerpo.

Solo para sentir el acero traspasar mi estomago... un aldeano había aprovechado mi letargo para intentar acabar conmigo. Retrocedí con rapidez, alejándome de la aldea, aun con el arma atravesando mi cuerpo. Fue mi primer y ultimo ataque para ese lugar, desde aquel entonces... Solo viví en el bosque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**mpregnaba mi piel con arena, polvo, lodo, mugre cualquier sustancia con un olor penetrante que opacara el de la sangre.

Pero aun así mis intentos eran en vano, aparentemente era ya mi imaginación la que me jugaba malas pasadas, justo lo que necesitaba, que la soledad, el dolor, la amargura y el sufrimiento comenzaren a carcomer lo poco que me quedase de cordura. Me alce con mis movimientos aletargados por el cansancio. Me arroje sobre el lecho del río, intentando que el constante fluir del agua se llevase mis pecados... o al menos eso esperaba.

Y fue cuando lo escuche... Pasos, ramas rotas y animales en pleno acto de huida, alguien se había internado en lo que quedaba de los bosques... Curiosamente, algunos árboles solo perdieron su corteza. Sobreviviendo heridos, pero al menos con vida a los estragos del fuego.

Pero eran muy pocos, como para que ella se hubiese quedado satisfecha, muy pocos como para mantenerle con vida ante tal cantidad de decesos. Me quede sumergido en el agua, esperando el momento apropiado para huir de aquel lugar... pero fue cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por instinto nuevamente.

Algo dentro de mí se había liberado, y en mi estado actual no logro controlarle... debía huir lo mas rápido que pudiese, si, eso era lo que tenia que hacer, me alce con brusquedad del agua alertando al intruso, que no tardo en atacarme.

Un fuego o mejor dicho, una esfera de verdusco color aterrizo justo donde estaba hacia pocos segundos, era obvio que estaba aquí para asesinarme, posiblemente contratado por los aldeanos.

Que nunca me dejarían en paz, que siempre me perseguirían hasta darme fin... Que no les basta con todo el daño que me han hecho. Corría lo más que podía, pero me estaba alcanzando con rapidez, y la bestia en mi interior, luchaba aun con más fiereza por salir.

Fue allí cuando me detuve frente a las rocas, no porque me hubiese acorralado, no, sino porque frente a mi se encontraban los restos quemados de aquel sujeto. Aun a pesar del fuego y del daño que ella le ocasiono, algunas de sus partes rondaban por allí esparcidas, pudriéndose con lentitud.

Ni siquiera los animales carroñeros devoraban sus podridos restos, quien en su sano juicio lo haría, aun cuando estuvieras muriendo de hambre. Solo eso basto para que mi cordura se sometiera a la tentación de la ira y la venganza.

Mis ojos se blanquearon por completo, mis colmillos comenzaron a crecer, y fue allí cuando todo se oscurecía lentamente, mientras mi espalda ardía como el demonio, y restos de energía verdusca salpicaban mis alrededores.

El impacto fue de tal magnitud, que detuvo la transformación, y logro que quedase inconsciente, al fin alguien lo había logrado, pronto moriría.

**U**n dolor de cabeza monumental se abría paso al mismo tiempo que mis ojos, se ajustaban al fuego que me rodeaba. ¿Que había ocurrido, acaso no me había atrapado un asesino?...

Mire a mi alrededor, mientras mi vista se acostumbraba lentamente, enfocando el sitio donde descansaba, estaba en las cascadas nuevamente, quien demonios me había traído a este sitio. Y porque estaba aun con vida.

Y fue allí, cuando le vi en las aguas, bañándose despreocupada, aun creyendo que estaba inconsciente. Grave error para un asesino, o tal vez, no lo era...

Intente levantarme pero el dolor no me lo permitía, mi espalda estaba completamente quemada por el impacto, me quede recostado por unos segundos, calculando cada movimiento posible que haría para escapar de allí.

Y fue cuando le escuche cerca de mí, secando sus ropas en el fuego, estando completamente desnuda a mi lado como si yo no estuviese allí. Era una situación incomoda, que demonios es lo que deseaba esta mujer. Fue allí cuando decidí al menos probar el dialogo para con ella.

-. ¡Disculpa! Pero... ¿quien eres tu... y que haces en este lugar? .- comente con vos firme, mientras miraba el firmamento, intentando no causar problemas con el tema de su desnudes.

Ella dio un salto monumental, de hecho creo que tenía la habilidad para volar, aunque con esa acción me mostró más de lo que deseaba ver. A quien se le ocurría levitar en pelotas por encima de alguien que esta mirando fijamente al firmamento.

Me di la vuelta con brusquedad, ocultando mi sonrojado rostro de esa vista tan... la verdad no encontré palabras para describirlo, si como bueno o como malo.

Ella se oculto tras una roca, y me sonreía apenada por la situación, no, esta jovencita no tiene un gramo de malas intenciones encima.

-. ¡Disculpa.. No fue mi intención darte semejante panorámica de mi cuerpo, pero este lugar esta lleno de cenizas y carbón... mi ropa esta completamente sucia... casi irreconocible, pensé que mientras dormías por mi culpa, era una oportunidad perfecta para asearme! .- agrego la joven mientras aun se ocultaba tras la roca, y sus ropas estaban secándose lentamente ante el fuego.

-. ¡No se hubieran ensuciado si no hubieses entrado a este bosque... no es un lugar seguro! .- Agregue mientras aun miraba en dirección contraria, no necesitaba mas sorpresitas como esas...

Un incomodo silencio se acrecentaba entre los dos, que no sabíamos como dirigirnos al otro, sin conseguir ofender o incomodar. Y fue cuando recordé que un asesino rondaba cerca.

-. ¡Oye tu, debes salir de este lugar lo mas pronto posible, por este sitio esta merodeando un sujeto muy peligroso.. Debes huir cuanto antes! .- exclame preocupado por involucrarle en algo que no tenia nada que ver con ella.

-. ¡Descuida! se cuidarme sola aunque no lo parezca, aunque confieso que en realidad no me agrada ningún tipo de lucha, batalla o enfrentamiento. .- comento la pelirroja mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo. Por ese instante... parecía que se encontrase en una situación similar a la mía.

-.!Entiendo lo que me dices... también detesto tener que pelear... lo aborrezco, aunque en realidad confieso que no dudare en hacerlo si me arrastran a ello! .- exclame bastante calmo, mientras intentaba levantarme, mi cuerpo de nuevo no reacciono como lo esperaba, que demonios había ocurrido... esto no era producto del golpe... estaba adormecido por completo. Estaba Drogado.

Ella lentamente apareció a mi lado, tomando sus ropas, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a las rocas, lógico que para vestirse. Demonios... esta mujer es peligrosa... como no pude notarlo con anterioridad. Que le ocurría a mis sentidos.

Fue cuando ella apareció y se sentó frente a mí, examinándome... mirándome de pies a cabeza, su mirada me decía que estaba dudando seriamente...

-. ¡Quien... demonios eres, que me has hecho! .- reclame furico mientras intentaba levantarme a duras penas, la droga aun circulaba por mi organismo.

-. ¡Te he dado hierbas medicinales, para las heridas que te cause con mis Starboltz... curan rápido pero mantienen el cuerpo inmóvil por un periodo indefinido, era eso o dejarte abandonado en ese asqueroso lugar¡No podía hacer eso!. .- comento ella con calma... demasiada como para ser una asesina a sueldo.

-. ¡Dime porque¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me ataques? .- agregue frustrado ante la sorpresa de ver quien era realmente.

-. ¡No es lo que me has hecho a mi!, sino lo que le has hecho a esas pobres personas, no esta bien que destruyas sus vidas de esa manera. .-

Sus palabras... mostraban una inocencia desmedida... pero también falta de experiencia, y bastante estupidez. Y yo pensé que era el tonto. -. ¡CALLATE... NO DIGAS MAS NADA .- exclame anonadado por la ira.

-. ¿Qué sabe una MALDITA asesina como tu... de lo que es injusto o no, QUE CONOCES DE MI VIDA O MI SITUACION PARA DECLARARME EL MALO DE ESTE LUGAR?... .-

-. ¡Bueno... Yo! .- intento comentar, pero no le deje... le seguí gritando, -. NO SABES NADA... nada... de que ocurrió en este lugar... ni a quien perdí por culpa de esos "inocentes" que intentas proteger... .- comente entristecido por todo... era obvio que mi destino era morir en este sitio, o vivir acosado todo el tiempo.

Y fue allí cuando ella me sorprendió... se acerco y se sentó justo frente a mi, observándome con aquella mirada de jade, mostrándome sinceridad en sus acciones.

-. ¡Alguien muy sabio me dijo un día que era bueno creer en la redención, y las segundas oportunidades... te drogue porque deseo saber la versión de la historia que no me ofrecieron aquellos sujetos. .- comento ella calma y serena.

-. ¿Y que demonios te dijeron? .- exclame mientras miraba a un lado, esperando el mismo cuento de siempre.

-. ¡En realidad, estoy aquí porque pensé, que era un lugar azotado por la maldad... deseo liberarles del sufrimiento. Pero al intentar ayudarles solo recibí indiferencia, ignorancia y malos sentimientos, además de que no les agrado para nada la tonalidad de mi piel... .- esgrimió ella con tranquilidad, sin dudar en los párrafos o en cualquier palabra. Su corazón se mantenía sereno, ni siquiera sudaba. Estaba hablándome con la verdad.

-. ¡Se a lo que te refieres... y si tienes tiempo... si me gustaría mucho hablar con alguien... hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago... .-

-. Será un placer... pero antes... Presentaciones joven verde... Mi nombre Es Koriand´r, puedes decirme Kori... aunque muchos me llaman Starfire .- agrego ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No pude negarme ante tal gesto de gentileza, por lo que no dude en devolverle la amabilidad. -. Mi nombre es... Garfield Logan... y pues... la gente de por aquí me llama Beast Boy es un poco cruel, pero se adecua a mis habilidades .-

Ambos nos llevábamos bien, mi resentimiento hacia ella desaparecía conforme pasaba el tiempo y la parálisis, podríamos ser buenos amigos, y decidí al menos, contarle lo que en realidad ocurría en este bosque... con lujo de detalle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los aldeanos corrían de un lugar a otro, intentando huir de aquel ser que tanto los atemorizaba. Sus pisadas eran largas y pesadas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tela de negro color.

Sus ojos rojos como la sangre dentelleaban en la oscuridad, los aldeanos que intentaron atacarle quedaron en muy mal estado. Era un monstruo con una estatura aproximada a los dos metros.

Acorralo a cada guerrero en la aldea que se atreviese tan solo a mirarle mal, golpeándolo hasta que perdiese la conciencia o peor. Algunos pronunciaban la palabra "Berseck". Era probable que este sujeto se encontrase ahora en un estado tal de furia que no lograse controlarse.

Su puño se alzo contra el líder del lugar, que ensuciaba sus pantalones con todo tipo de sustancias corporales. Provocando más y más al sujeto. Mientras que el malogrado jefe del pueblo, temblaba aterrorizado ante lo que observaba a través de la tela.

Podía esbozar la silueta de su rostro, mientras que la criatura le miraba de perfil con aparente fastidio, su ojo rojo como la sangre se clavo sobre el atemorizado ser, que intentaba a como diese lugar liberarse de aquella mano que le apresaba.

Halaba todo lo que podía con sus manos, hasta que aliviado sintió que algo cedía ante sus intentos, la tela que recubría el brazo de su atacante retrocedió, mostrando así un frió guante metálico que parecía estar cubierto de viejos vestigios de sangre coagulada. Aparentemente asesinaba a sus victimas con sus puños hasta matarlos.

Sus lágrimas se frenaron de golpe, cediendo a la desesperación y a la desdicha... gritando a todo pulmón a sus camaradas, rogando por un auxilio que no llegaba. Hasta que su cuerpo se helo con la vos del intruso.

Una vos profunda, oscura, carrasposa. Que le preguntaba una y otra vez donde conseguir a un adversario digno de el, que le quitase la maldición de encima.

El asqueroso hombre de nuevo vaciaba sus entrañas en su ropa, mientras tembloroso alzaba su mano apuntando hacia los restos del bosque. El extraño le soltó mientras este caía sobre su inmundicia, intentando pararse sin poder lograrlo. Sus miembros no reaccionaban.

Se alivio al ver como este hombre se alejaba de el rápidamente, mientras dirigía su mirada muy firmemente al bosque. El líder del pueblo se levanto poco a poco del suelo, aliviado de haber sobrevivido a tal martirio.

Miro a sus aldeanos, escondidos en sus casas temerosos, mientras maldecía a cada uno de ellos por igual por haberle abandonado. Fue allí en medio de sus maldiciones y profanaciones, que una roca impacto contra su cráneo, arrancándole de sus cimientos.

A la lejanía, se pudo vislumbrar al intruso, mirando fijamente a la aldea, con varias rocas en sus manos. Le había dado muerte con tanta facilidad a ese hombre... algunos sonrieron al verlo partir hacia los adentros del bosque. Convencidos de que era la ultima vez de que verían al Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**mbos jóvenes conversaban amenos entre sonrisas y miradas de comprensión, al parecer en este loco mundo, sus vidas estaban repletas de momentos desagradables... algunos más que otros.

El por fin había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, y sonreía a gusto, intentando dejar atrás ese dolor que le carcomía... pero le parecía imposible... su gran sonrisa desaparecía casi de inmediato gracias a su pasado.

Acción que no paso desapercibida para una joven de roja cabellera, que intentaba en vano de dirigirle varios alientos, con tal de que mejorase... ¿pero como hacerlo¿sin quedar mal en el proceso? Fue allí cuando ella se levanto ante el, dirigiendo su mano a su rostro, esperando que el le sujetase.

-. ¡Todos, hemos caído en algún agujero creado por el dolor!, Nadie es exento, algunos lo superan mejor que otros... ¡Se que pareciera que nadie comprende como estas sufriendo, y el porque estas sufriendo!... que nadie te ayudara a salir de ese estado, pero déjame decirte Beast boy que no estas solo... yo soy tu amiga, déjame ayudarte... deja que mi mano te brinde un apoyo firme para que salgas de la autocompasión... ya que... ¡para eso son los amigos! .- agrego ella con firmeza, otorgándole una mirada alentadora, dejándole muy en claro que ya no estaba solo.

El sonrió ante esta inesperada ofrenda, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no le trataba como a un igual... no desde ella.

Alzo su mano, entendiendo por fin muchas cosas que antes le eran indescifrables, por fin el destino le entregaba un momento apacible después del tormentoso dolor que le agobiaba. Le sujeto con dulzura, pero a su vez con firmeza. Afianzando así el inicio de una prospera amistad.

Se irguió con una renovada sonrisa en sus labios, que fue arrancada bruscamente al ver como una oscura silueta alzaba su mano y golpeaba a la pelirroja... arrojándole a varios metros de donde estaban; Incrustándole en el suelo firme, intento correr a socorrerle pero sin lograrlo, su cuello fue bruscamente sujetado. Estaba intentando romperle la garganta, y la sorpresa que tuvo no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente como para luchar para protegerse.

-. ¡NO DE NUEVO! .- exclamo mientras era arrojado contra el suelo, enterrándolo en el polvo, rompiendo varias costillas por el impacto. La presión sobre su cuello disminuyo, le habían dejado libre. Levanto su mirada y vio a la oscura figura posar imponente a su lado. Alzado su mano para asestar el golpe final, acción que jamás llego a concluirse, gracias a la oportuna reacción de la joven Banshee, que golpeaba el rostro del intruso con gran potencia, arrojándole lejos de donde yacían actualmente.

Ella miro al chico verde mientras examinaba la situación, estaban en aparente ventaja numérica, más no en fuerza, este sujeto se estaba levantando como si nada de tal golpe...

Su rostro mostraba satisfacción ante lo que se había encontrado, oponentes aparentemente dignos de el, o al menos lo suficientemente duraderos como para divertirse un poco. Se quito la mugrienta tela de encima mostrando su verdadero ser.

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, piel plateada y mugrienta por donde vieras. Sus manos parecían estar forradas en acero, pero en realidad eran sus puños desnudos.

La banshee retrocedió varios pasos mientras comprendía la gravedad de la situación en la que se habían metido, intento ayudar a su amigo a levantarse mientras vigilaba atentamente a su atacante.

-. ¡LOGAN DEBEMOS IRNOS AHORA MISMO!... NO PODEMOS VENCERLO .- exclamo temerosa mientras alzaba al malherido verde, solo para ver que ya frente a ella se encontraba un poderoso oponente que le miraba con lascivia.

Arrojo a su amigo lejos de allí mientras ella recibía un fuerte golpe por parte del intruso, de sus labios emergía a borbotones la sangre de sus adentros. La estaba matando con mucha lentitud.

EL joven verde se levanto del suelo, intentando recuperarse del mareo que le acosaba, vio como su amiga estaba siendo asesinada por un poderoso desconocido. De nuevo, alguien deseaba arrancarle la felicidad de sus manos... De nuevo alguien estaba siendo asesinado ante sus ojos, y el no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarle.

Fue allí cuando la desesperación de nuevo tomo su cuerpo, corriendo imprudente hacia el desconocido, transformándose en una enorme bestia que intentaba desgarrar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, median sus fuerzas constantemente, deseaban aniquilarse el uno al otro...

El extraño solo le miro atónito, mientras esta bestia se arrojaba sobre el, desgarrando su vientre, esparciendo sus entrañas por doquier, arrancándole su carne, huesos y demás. Cualquier ser vivo gritaría de desesperación y dolor ante tal acometida. Pero el sonreía sádicamente mientras estaba siendo destajado.

El verde se alejo de tal escena, al haberlo reducido a simples trozos en la tierra, regreso lentamente a la normalidad mientras desfallecía sobre la Banshee, que intentaba desesperadamente decirle algo sin lograrlo.

-. ¡Corre! .- exclamo a duras penas ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, el la miro extrañado mientras le comentaba que todo había terminado. Que ya no los lastimaría.

-. ¡No entiendes!... ¡el no puede... argh, morir! .- comento mientras se ponía de pie, e intentaba huir con su joven acompañante a un lado.

-. ¡Espera... a que te refieres, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso! .- exclamo Logan mientras volteaba al lugar de los hechos, y observaba atónito como cada pieza del cuerpo se armaba con rapidez, surgiendo de esta masa de carne y huesos destrozados, el rostro del cazador.

-. DEBEMOS HUIR, EL... el es LOBO... mi clan... Argh .- agrego la Banshee mientras caminaba desesperada junto a su amigo... intentando huir a como diese lugar.

-. ¿QUÉ¡QUE SUCEDIÓ CON TU CLAN! .- reclamo el joven de verde cabellera mientras intentaba el ayudarle a escapar de este maquiavélico sujeto.

-. ¡Mi clan puede predecir la muerte de los seres vivos... pero existen unos pocos que se pasan esta regla fundamental de la vida!... No mueren... son... ¡Inmortales!... .- argumento la roja mientras caminaban a duras penas por el terreno irregular.

-. ¡Que demonios quieres decir con esto STARFIRE! .- exprese con algo de confusión, la verdad como podría haber alguien inmortal siendo de tal calaña... porque la vida le da lo mejor a los que menos lo merecen...

-. ¡Quiere decir que no importa cuanto despedaces mi cuerpo, continuare regresando a la vida una y otra vez, ya que no existe lugar para mi ni en el cielo... ni en el mismo infierno... en ambos fui rechazado! ... ¡Hijo de perra! .- expreso el maldito, mientras nos embestía con todas sus fuerzas, acabando así con las pocas energías que teníamos de reserva.

Estaba tendido justo al lado de mi compañera... que estaba inconsciente, me coloque junto a ella para al menos ir al otro mundo acompañado por mi nueva amiga.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que esta bestia nos pusiera fin, pero no fue así, sentía sus pasos en la tierra, alejándose de nosotros.

Se dio vuelta hacia mí... mirándome fijamente con esos ojos, fríos como el hielo, exclamando -. Tu debilidad... te ha salvado niño... no me gusta ensuciarme las manos con la sangre de seres tan patéticos como ustedes... .- y luego se marcho lentamente... desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

No se que especie de milagro había ocasionado que tal bestia se contuviese, pero estábamos con vida, muy heridos... pero vivos al fin.

Allí justo antes de tomar un merecido descanso... medite sobre el asunto... era débil, tenia que admitirlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. ¿**Q**ué te hizo que te contuvieses Lobo?, normalmente los hubieses aplastado sin misericordia... .- agrego una silueta con forma de delfín, que existía tan solo en la cabeza del atormentado ser.

-. ¡No lo se, pececito, en verdad no lo se! .- exclamo el demonio de inmensa calaña, que desaparecía en las sombras de la noche. Tal vez, tan solo quizás, este día había sido un poco... benévolo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron, mientras que los jóvenes se curaban de sus heridas, extrañados por el hecho de que, esa noche, Lobo los perdono, mientras que a su paso había arrasado con toda la aldea... asesinando brutalmente a todos los pobladores.

-. ¡Posiblemente, lo hizo después de casi matarnos! .- agrego la pelirroja mientras miraba la aldea aun arder en llamas de negro color... consumiendo las almas pecaminosas de sus antiguos habitantes.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras que ella se elevaba por los cielos, dándole un momento de privacidad a su nuevo acompañante.

Que miraba con melancolía su antiguo hogar, que yacía casi destruido, mientras se restauraba con suma lentitud. Dio la vuelta y siguió a la joven de rojo cabello a través de todo un mundo nuevo para el.

Esbozando así unas palabras para si mismo y la semilla que portaba fielmente en su ropa.

-. ¡Me haré mas fuerte... te lo juro! .-

_**Continuara...**_

_**Capitulo XIII**_

_**Fue allí que el suelo se impregno con su sangre... mientras el cuervo disfrutaba fríamente como se desangraba ante sus ojos. **_

_**-. Trai... traidora... .- **_

_**Ella solo sonreía mientras alzaba su mano para dar el golpe final a su moribunda presa.**_

Hola a todo el mundo... jeje, aqui respondere los reviews cosa que algunos agradecen otros no claro. Jeje... aunque he visto con tristeza como disminuyen la cantidad de mis lectores jeje, que aportan un review al menos.

_**Kerosen: Hola mucho gusto en leeros de nuevo, pues si admito que es mi pareja favorita, aunque poco a poco las otras parejas se estan abriendo su camino en mi corazon... porque... ONE YEAR LATER un comic que comenta que ocurrio despues de CRISIS OF THE INFINITE EARTHS. Y pues, espero te halla simpatizado el capitulo si... y lentamente por fin profane estara tomando su protagonismo en la historia. **_

**_Miko Rowan QUE NOMBRE TAN LARGO: jejeje dios que sueles cambiar mucho tu nick he... me alegra haceros feliz, je al menos hago feliz a una chica XD... en fin retomando, que mal que os tengan limitado el tiempo de navegacion. Espero no sea por algun problema grave... Cuidaos si. _**

**_The Black Crow: Jejeje como estas... me teneis preocupado ya que no he podido veros mas por msn... como te va en los examenes... espero que bien, sinceramente... extraño que escribas como no teneis idea. GRacias por los comentarios... espero te agrade el capitulo. CUIDATE MUCHO._**

**_Morgana: Jejeje esa era la funcion... de dejar con la duda de quien era el que se encontraria primero con Dick. Je y si aunque lo amargo es bueno... je a mi me gusta mas el chocolate dulce. Y no no me molesta que me publicites, mas bien me halaga, je ya que al menos alguien me considera digno de ser un recomendable. Je je. _**

**_KazeeFuu: Jejeje gracias por leerme claro esta, pues te dire que FireFly es un personaje que apararece mas es en Batman, es un sujeto que tiene un traje de luciernaga y manias de incendiario. Jejeje pronto se encontraran todos, es cuestion de esperar. Y pues... de parejas aun no esta decidido... quien sabe tal vez incluso hasta traicione a los RxR jaja... _**

**_Thanks for read..._**

**_Kristall of Noll: jeje bueno ya explique anteriormente quien era firefy... en fin espero poder seguir leyendo tu historia pronto... y gracias por tomarte un tiempito por leer la mia claro esta. Thanks_**

**_El pajaro de Fuego: Jejejeje ya visteis que os atrape... je bueno quien sabe a mi tambien me agrada mucho lo egipcio, tal vez incluya en algun capitulo a Dark Adam, un personaje proveniente de egipto. bastante violento de por si. Es la antitesis de Chazam o como mejor dicho... Captain Marvel. Gracias por leer he. Y como que voy a tener que trabajar mas para dejaros sin sueño..._**

**_R35U5: algun dia te preguntare que significa tu nick... oh es verdad lo estoy haciendo ahora... en fin, me alegra que os guste, je aunque siguo insistiendo en que el capitulo de starfire fue mas sufrimiento emocional que fisico. Je es cuestio de gustos, quize probar con algo mas. Espero este capitulo no te decepcione..._**

**_Johana Peacecraft: jeje al menos me dejas un review y eso es lo que importa no, ya que al menos asi me dejas constancia de que ocurre por tu vida. _**

**_Wow... primer cap donde el Santo pegaso no me deja un review... jeje _**

**_Nos leeremos pronto je, acuerdense de dejarme un review cuando puedan si, miren que me motivan mucho ver sus respuestas a cada capitulo, aun cuando estan disminuyendo con el pasar del tiempo. _**


	13. Casualidad

_**Hola todo el mundo... tiempo sin leeros... como estan... espero que bien... aqui les traigo... Profane. ( comentarios abajo sip )...**_

_**Capitulo XIII**_

_**Casualidad...**_

**E**l camino de la vida suele reservar muchas sorpresas mientras lo transitas, quien esperaría que compartiera mi travesía con alguien que bien podría ser mi peor enemigo. Ambos poseemos cualidades que nos hacen símiles, pero a su vez somos tan distintos el uno del otro.

Hace ya mas de tres meses que somos una pareja en lo que a trabajo se refiere, unidos solemos acabar con cualquier obstáculo que se nos presentase, pero en lo que a amistad se trataba... estamos a leguas de distancia. Puede decirse que poseemos más bien una relación meramente laboral.

-. ¡El bosque que estamos por cruzar, tiene fama de peligroso, mas porque aparentemente en este lugar solía estar una aldea muy belicosa! .- agrego el mientras miraba los inmensos árboles erguirse imponentes ante su presencia.

-. ¡No hay de que preocuparse! Están acabados, yo misma me encargue de ello hace 2 años no dieron mucha oposición .- mis palabras mostraban indiferencia ante el hecho que acababa de delatarme como una asesina ante el. A estas alturas el debía saber que mi pasado como Ave Nocturna no fue una linda travesía.

-. ¡Entiendo! Entonces podemos cruzarlo con calma, pero no bajemos la guardia... no sabemos que nuevos habitantes puedan estar aquí. .- comento mientras se adentraba en el bosque con rapidez, este sujeto me sacaba de quicio, no reaccionaba ante mis comentarios, aun cuando los sacaba a la luz para ver que tan buen "compañero" tenia a mi lado.

Mostraba una actitud reacia, fría y aparentemente incorruptible, pero mi instinto me decía otra cosa, además de que mi experiencia también me decía que para aceptarme a su lado, su visión del bien y el mal no era del todo perfecta. Posiblemente el cargar semejante arma encima estaba borrando la delgada línea que lo separaba de ser un completo asesino como yo. O quien sabe tal vez ya lo es.

Miraba su espalda a medida de que avanzábamos en el bosque, veía como su traje de negro color resaltaba con pequeños puntos de luz que se filtraban por entre el follaje, de alguna forma, le entregaban un aire caprichoso a cada movimiento, incluso tentador.

Mi lado maligno me decía que debía atacarle, medir por completo sus fuerzas, y si es posible, robarle la espada al menor flaqueo. Pero mi corazón decía lo contrario, odiaba admitirlo, pero es la única compañía confiable que he tenido en mucho tiempo. No podía estar sola, -. ¡No quiero estar sola! .- exclame en voz baja, di un sobresalto al ver que realmente dije algo que supuestamente solo estaba en mi cabeza.

Alce mi vista y vi que el se había detenido por un instante a verme de perfil, para luego continuar el camino, dejándome atrás con su avance.

-. ¡Lo sabia, no le agrado! .- comente mientras pensaba en que demonios hacia, que acaso tanto deseaba una conversación amena.

Tan débil me he vuelto que necesitaba de la compañía de alguien para aliviar mis penas... No, jamás volveré a depender de alguien para nivelar mis emociones, o para tan siquiera confiarle mi vida entera.

-. ¡Te estas quedando atrás! .- dijo el con un tono algo mas elevado de lo usual, mientras me esperaba en la cima de un gigantesco roble. Yo solo le mire sorprendida de que aun me dirigiese la palabra tan repentinamente después de todo lo que paso hacia poco.

Me alce en vuelo y le seguí el paso, mientras miraba incrédula como saltaba de rama en rama. -. ¡Presumido! .- pensé para mi misma mientras lo veía exhibirse. No entendía el porque de tanta maroma en sus movimientos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**ebo admitir que en un principio tuve mis dudas de que esta mujer me acompañase en mi travesía, posee un lado demoníaco, que puedo jurar mostró un gran interés en la espada, por lo que tarde o temprano, la tentación le haría intentar el arrebatármela.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, se mostró como una mujer que a pesar de su gran complejidad, poseía un patrón de conducta estable o al menos predecible. Era callada, enfocada en sus acciones, y alguien al menos confiable en el campo de batalla, pero aun así, no conocía nada de su verdadero yo.

Cuando nos acercamos al bosque, pensé que seria un buen lugar para probar si esta joven me seguía por decisión propia, o solo se sentía atraída por la energía maligna de Profane. Le relate algo de la información que había obtenido de este lugar en misiones anteriores, y lo que ella me comento no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo.

Era probable que cuando trabajaba para las aves, muchas vidas fuesen arrebatadas por sus habilidades, era lógico o viable al menos. No era quien para juzgarla, ya que yo igual había asesinado sin contemplaciones.

El camino era algo complicado en el suelo, las ramas y raíces de los árboles resultaban objetos muy estorbosos, y claro entregaba demasiadas oportunidades a una emboscada. Pude sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda, me veía a mi o a la espada. No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. Y fue cuando le escuche, en un momento de descuido, cuando un pensamiento se escapo de su cabeza, para salir huyendo por su boca.

Esta chica... es bastante introvertida, podría decirse que incluso algo temerosa, acaso, tenía tanto miedo de estar sola como cualquier otra persona. Todos esos pensamientos vinieron a mí de golpe con solo escuchar sus palabras. Me voltee a verla tan solo unos segundos, para luego seguir el trayecto. Estaba nerviosa por su flaqueo.

Aproveche su momento de cavilación para subir a un árbol sin que se diese cuenta, estaba a punto de huir cuando mi vista se fijo en ella por ultima vez, logrando que sus palabras resonasen en mi cabeza.

-. Maldición debo estar completamente loco .- dije para mi mismo por la oportunidad que había perdido. -. ¡Te estas quedando atrás! .- agregue mientras ella me miraba y luego se alzaba en vuelo. Continué mi camino... el estar en las alturas me transportaba a mis recuerdos. A aquella época donde mi única preocupación era la de no caerme.

El circo, aun esta en mis venas.

Cae la noche sobre nosotros, aun no hemos podido salir de este lugar, pareciera que por alguna razón, el bosque era ahora mucho mas grande que hace dos años, de inmediato sospeche de este sitio, era imposible que en tan solo un par de años, los árboles alcanzaran estas dimensiones.

-.!Este lugar esta infestado de magia¡ .- comento ella mientras examinaba curiosa entre las raíces, con sus manos extraía un poco de tierra mientras le analizaba con detenimiento.

-. ¿Y bien, que piensas? .- agregue mientras le miraba curioso, no conocía mucho de magia, pero si de irregularidades, y esta era una de ellas.

-. ¡Estos Árboles! Fueron cultivados por medio de la magia, crecen mas rápido de lo usual, y es debido a que el suelo entero esta repleto de hechicería de buen nivel, probablemente estamos en los dominios de una deidad del bosque... .- Su voz no vacilaba, mientras que sus ojos mostraban desconcierto, realmente había algo anormal en este lugar, y puede que nos topemos tarde o temprano con el origen.

-. ¡Debemos descansar¿Crees que es buen lugar para pasar la noche? .- pregunte algo curioso de oír su respuesta, deseaba ver que criterios tienen las aves nocturnas para montar campamento.

-. ¡Has lo que quieras... pero no es un buen lugar para dormir, estamos rodeados de nuevo! .- sonreí cuando escuche esas palabras, esta chica tenia unos sentidos tan desarrollados como los míos en cuanto a percibir peligro se refiere. -. Veo que también has notado que nos siguen desde hace 3 horas... .-

-. ¿Si sabes la respuesta... para que demonios preguntas... acabemos con ellos? .- es una mujer decidida, debo admitirlo, pero también algo precipitada... o al menos eso creo yo.

-. No podemos luchar... con tanto descuido, solo nos persiguen unos 30... Posiblemente exploradores, si luchamos frente a frente, es probable que uno de ellos escape, si escapa dará aviso a los soldados... etc ya sabes como son los pútridos .- exclame confiado mientras me recostaba sobre un roble, descansando mi dolido ser.

-. Seré la carnada... .- comente mientras me hacia una pequeña herida en brazo, nada de gravedad, solo un rasguño para que la sangre fluyese un poco, tentando a las criaturas.

Ella desapareció de inmediato, mientras yo miraba fijamente los árboles, atento a cualquier movimiento brusco, pero no llegaba ninguno. Nadie me atacaba, nadie se acercaba, esta mujer es buena pero no tanto como para matarlos a todos en segundos. Y fue allí cuando emergió de entre los matorrales.

-. ¡Se han ido... no quedo ni uno solo! .- exclamo ella mientras miraba todo el lugar, intentando buscar signos de nuestros perseguidores.

-. Tenemos que irnos, al parecer tu amigo, logro perfeccionar, a estas criaturas, debemos luchar en tierras abiertas, donde nuestro poder no este limitado por el ambiente .- agregue mientras me levantaba con rapidez, corriendo hacia el horizonte.

Ella me seguía muy de cerca, estaba tan desconcertada como yo, y todo debido a que por fin los pútridos fueron perfeccionados aparentemente, dándoles una agilidad del demonio. De nuevo al comenzar a movernos, reaparecieron prosiguiendo con su persecución.

-. ¡Raven... mas adelante, una caverna, podemos refugiarnos allí, ya que para seguirnos deben entrar por el mismo lugar que nosotros! .-

-. Y es allí cuando los acabaremos .- comento ella mientras aceleraba el paso, adentrándose primero en la caverna, mientras yo le seguía no muy detrás. De inmediato al internarnos a unos 4 metros, las criaturas presurosas entraron, dándonos oportunidad de destruirlas en un solo ataque.

La batalla fue corta, demasiado... posiblemente muchos escaparon, pero alrededor de unos 19 murieron "nuevamente" en nuestras manos.

-. Debemos descansar, si seguimos así, perderemos por agotamiento .- comente mientras avanzaba en los adentros de la caverna. Ella no me dirigía la palabra, al menos no cuando ya estábamos en modo "amistad". El camino fue largo, al menos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño claro lejos de las rocas.

-. Descansemos, debes estar agotada .- exclame intentando ser amable con ella, al menos eso intentaba.

-. No tienes porque fingir amabilidad para conmigo, no te caigo bien, no me caes bien... aceptémoslo .- Su voz era muy tosca cuando se enojaba, incluso algo carrasposa, es como si intentara sonar cruel y poderosa sin lograrlo.

-. Es cierto, pero si vas a seguirme debemos conocernos... se que te atrae la espada, no puedes negármelo. .- comente serio mientras intentaba encender una fogata.

Pero ella solo guardo silencio ante mis preguntas, no era alguien muy social que digamos, por lo que decidí que forzarla a entablar conversación no era lo mas inteligente del mundo... al menos en estos momentos.

De nuevo entre ambos reino el silencio y la desconfianza, aparentemente solo nos llevamos bien en el campo de batalla.

-. ¿Por qué... no te fuiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? .- comento ella interrumpiendo el silencio que dominaba el ambiente. Yo me quede pensativo ante su interrogante... realmente porque no me había marchado.

-. ¡Es acaso que te doy lastima! .- exclamo seria, mientras ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad, como para que yo no viera que expresión poseía en estos instantes...

-. ¡No!, la verdad solo me recuerdas mucho a alguien .- comente cabizbajo, sin desear admitir lo parecido que era su conducta para mí. Por unos segundos el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, segundos que se hicieron minutos... horas... hasta que de nuevo escuche su voz preguntarme.

-. ¿Porque? .- me quede callado esperando a que dijese algo más... o al menos que me indicara la razón por la cual deseaba que le respondiera. Pero me imagine era por el hecho de que me recordase a alguien.

-. ¡Por que me recuerdas a mi mismo! .- agregue mientras tomaba un segundo para tomar aire, y claro valor para hablar. -. No te das nuevas oportunidades... estas herida y no sabes en quien confiar... por lo que tu no confi .-

-. No es a eso a lo que me refería .- exclamo ella interrumpiéndome, me quede callado por un minuto mientras cavilaba desesperado la razón de... ese porque. Cosa que no tardo ella en aclararme.

-. ¿Por qué tienes esa arma? .- exclamo fría mientras por fin emergía de las sombras, mostrándome su rostro serio y sereno.

-. ¡Es mi deber! .- respondí con rapidez, sin vacilar tan siquiera un segundo, por un par de minutos el silencio reaparecía, solo para ser interrumpido por el caer de las rocas. Alguien estaba en la caverna con nosotros, Nos levantamos para defendernos, pero no fue necesario. El intruso mismo salía a nuestro encuentro... mostrándonos una escena sorprendente.

Un pútrido sorprendentemente grande surgía de entre las sombras para intentar devorarnos... un Dragón terrestre para ser exacto, nos tomo por sorpresa, embistiendo las rocas y provocando un leve desprendimiento. Perdí el equilibrio, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar sus enormes garras sobre mi anatomía.

Pensé que seria mi fin... pero me equivoque, ella se postro sobre mi, recibiendo el impacto con su magia, esta chica estaba protegiéndome, o eso creía, tal vez no deseaba que profane fuese maltratada.

Me levante para ayudarle, pero me encontré con otra sorpresa mas... a nuestras espaldas, un dragón mas pequeño avanzaba velos intentando embestirnos. Estaba demasiado cerca de nosotros como para reaccionar adecuadamente. Debía admitirlo, estas criaturas eran más silenciosas que las anteriores. No las vimos sino hasta que estuvieron encima de nosotros.

La pequeña bestia abrió sus fauces intentando asestarme un golpe fatal, la única manera de evitarlo era sacrificando un brazo o una pierna. Lo había decidido, me arroje con fuerza hacia un lado y deje al alcance de sus mandíbulas mi pierna derecha. Al menos así no embestiría a Raven por la espalda. Cerré mis ojos esperando la mordida, y aun con mis parpados cerrados, pude ver un gran brillo, Seguido de un fuerte golpe sonico.

Caí sobre el suelo de golpe, perdiendo el aire por el impacto, me levante a duras penas, para ayudar a Raven, pero solo la veía allí, parada sobre el cadáver del Dragón adulto, mirando fijamente hacia la cima de las rocas.

Subí mi mirada para ver que llamaba su atención, y fue allí cuando pude observar algo impresionante, un hombre con una gran armadura antigua, resplandecía de azul entre la oscuridad. Me quede silente por unos segundos, antes de agradecerle el haberme salvado de esa mordedura.

-. No sabes cuanto te agradezco el haber acabado con estas abominaciones, nos habrían dado muchos problemas de no haber estado tu aquí para ayudarnos .- el se quedo callado mirándome, mientras caminaba serio hacia nosotros. Ambos no sabíamos como reaccionar ante este sujeto. Ninguno de los dos sabia que tan poderoso era, como para acabar con dos Dragones con tan solo un destello. Se detuvo frente mío, observándome directo al antifaz.

Pensé que estaba por atacarme, pero me equivoque, sus ojos mostraban al menos alivio de que estuviésemos bien.

-. ¡No hay problema, los enemigos de esas criaturas... son mis amigos! .- su voz estaba algo seca, al parecer hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba. No dude en alzar mi mano agradeciéndole con un apretón amigable, Gesto que el miro con sorpresa.

-. ¡Eres el primero que quiere tocarme... en mucho tiempo! .- comento algo triste y sorprendido. A lo que decidí responderle. -. No veo nada malo en agradecerle a un hombre el que me halla salvado la vida, y aunque ella guarde silencio... creo piensa lo mismo, o no es así Raven .- Comente intentando sacarle una rabieta a la joven.

Pero esta chica termino por sorprenderme con sus palabras... e incluso una sonrisa en sus labios. -. Tampoco veo anormalidad alguna... .- agrego mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la fogata, deteniéndose solo para decir -. ¡Gracias! .-

Definitivamente... esta chica, era todo un caso. El joven acepto mi apretón de manos con gusto, mientras yo intentando ser cordial le invite a pasar el resto de la noche con nosotros. Era lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento.

Me alegraba mucho el haberme encontrado con este sujeto, aun a pesar de ser introvertido al principio, a medida de que la conversación avanzaba era mas risueño y parlanchín. Incluso bromista, parece ser que nadie le había tratado como un igual.

De nuevo mi mirada se pozo ligeramente en la joven que me acompañaba, me intrigaban sus intenciones, no podía decir con plena seguridad que no intentaría arrebatarme la espada, pero tampoco debía juzgarla antes de cometer el crimen.

-. ¡Díganme chicos!... ¿están casados? .- comento curioso el hombre de metal, logrando que ambos saltásemos al unísono. Casi sincronizados, ninguno esperaba semejante pregunta. No tardamos en negarlo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-. ¡Somos solo compañeros de viaje, quizás algún día buenos amigos! .- respondí calmo, intentando no ofenderla con mis palabras, y veo que no resultaba, podía notar desde mi puesto como la vena de su frente se alzaba, al recibir enormes cantidades de sangre. Estaba enojándose, y mucho.

-. ¡Ya veo, lamento haber preguntado! .- su voz se quebró por un segundo, logrando que mi atención se centrara en el, posiblemente ella también lo noto.

La platica lentamente de amena comenzó a tornarse personal, mientras el de brillante armadura nos relataba su historia, y del porque de la pregunta, aparentemente nos comportábamos algo similar a el y su prometida hace mucho tiempo.

Por cosas del destino, las distancias se acortaron logrando que los tres estuviésemos tan solo a unos dos metros del otro, probablemente mas, pero rodeábamos el fuego mientras el contaba su historia, no fue difícil motivarle, al parecer hacia mucho que deseaba sacárselo del pecho.

Cada palabra, oración y frase allí relatadas, me dejaban impactado, claro que mi rostro solo se mostraba serio, su historia era digna de escucharse, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin detenerse, sus manos temblaban entre sus piernas. Cada acción que ejercía, me decía a leguas que sus heridas aun estaban abiertas.

Por fin sus palabras cesaron, el silencio reaparecía, y las miradas se fijaban en el suelo, podría decirse que teníamos miedo de abrir la boca, y fue cuando el lanzo una pequeña carcajada, intentando romper el hielo que se había formado. Lo que menos esperaba era que la joven demonio se alzara y se ubicara a su lado, colocando su mano en su hombro, sonriendo con gentileza y dándole un querido "Lo siento".

El solo le miro, atónito por sus acciones, ella parecía no ser del tipo sentimental, pero al menos, tuvo la amabilidad de darle algo que en siglos no había recibido, Comprensión.

El solo cerro sus ojos, dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima, agradeciéndole por el gesto, estuve a punto de hablar cuando ella se sentó de nuevo, aun mas cerca de nosotros, de hecho mas cerca del fuego, ellos estaban hablando frente a frente, mientras yo aun estaba algo apartado de la fogata.

Mire con sorpresa como la joven tomo aire, para hablar temblorosa recordando su pasado, me quede quieto mirándole hablar, mientras de nuevo, la dureza de la vida se hacia presente gracias a las palabras.

Sus palabras eran duras, tanto para consigo misma como para sus atacantes, no daba lugar a debilidades en su vida, y actualmente, consideraba que este instante no era más que un breve momento de debilidad. Pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, deseaban liberar tanto fluido como fuese posible. Liberar una enorme presión que acumularon a través de todo el tiempo que estuvo sola.

Fue allí cuando no resistí más, cuando su historia se acercaba al lugar donde nos conocimos, me levante de golpe, cortando toda comunicación entre nosotros. Les di la espalda por unos minutos mientras intentaba salir de allí.

Pero no pude... no pude marcharme de allí así nada mas, debía corresponderles, fue allí que intente hablar de mi pasado. Para ser interrumpido por la joven de violácea cabellera, que se encontraba algo irritada por mis acciones. Tal vez ofendida.

-. ¡Yo si quiero escuchar! .- la voz del hombre de acero era calida, incluso tan apacible como la de... -.!Ryu! .- exclame anonadado, no pude evitar el quitarme la mascara, claro que oculto en las sombras, estaba empañada en lagrimas con tan solo la similaridad de su tono con el de mi viejo amigo. Claro que tal vez era mi cabeza la que me estaba jugando malas bromas, ya que su tono era obviamente mas grave.

Ellos me miraron curiosos al ver esa reacción, sobretodo ella, que miraba sorprendida que no fuese tan impenetrable mi coraza. Me quede entre las sombras un momento, intentando calmarme, limpiando mis lagrimas en silencio y colocando la mascara en su lugar. Para acercarme al fuego.

-.¡Esta es mi historia! .- comente mientras ellos escuchaban silentes... no sabia el porque, pero confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para decirles mi nombre, tal como ellos lo hicieron conmigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**as horas pasaron mientras dormitábamos apacibles, habíamos creado un lazo gracias a nuestro pasado, era al menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para confiarle nuestra seguridad a un desconocido. Que hacia de vigilante mientras el resto dormía.

Cuando llego mi turno, vigilaba constantemente el lugar, intentando cuidar cualquier flanco, pero algo me estaba perturbando, hacia horas que los dragones nos habían atacado, era acaso ese el único ataque que recibiríamos en este lugar. Y peor aun, que relación tuvo la aldea de Víctor, por que había sido atacada de tal manera por pútridos.

Voltee a verlos dormir en el claro, solo para ver aterrorizado como los pútridos les rodeaban, cuando demonios habían pasado mi defensa, no podía comprenderlo, y fue allí que tome una roca para golpear con fuerza al pútrido que mas cerca se encontraba de mis nuevos amigos.

Si, lo había decidido, estas personas, eran mis amigos, debía protegerlos, golpee al pútrido logrando al menos alejarlo unos pasos, grite con todas mis fuerzas despertando a mis camaradas y dándoles a notar que estaban a punto de ser atacados, ambos reaccionaron con rapidez, desapareciendo a los pútridos que se encontraban al alcance de la iluminación que nos brindaba la fogata.

Llegue solo para ver a las criaturas huir, y claro, la mirada reprochante de mis supuestos protegidos.

-. ¡Antes que digan algo, jamás descuide la defensa, estas cosas parecen salir de la nada, solo pude verlos cuando se acercaron a la fogata! .- comente algo apenado de que atacasen justo en mi turno de guardia.

-.!Son aves nocturnas¡ .- comento ella mientras miraba el cadáver destazado de un pútrido no muy lejos de nosotros.

-. ¡Estas segura! .- mis palabras parecieron ofenderla, dude de su credibilidad, y tenia que admitirlo, ella sabia mas de las aves que yo. Intente comentar algo, pero un nuevo ataque logro que dejase para otra ocasión la plática.

Su primer objetivo fue intentar apagar la fogata, cosa que no lograron gracias a Víctor, que custodiaba con su vida la flama. Raven y yo atacábamos en las sombras, intentando llevarnos a la par con ellos, derrotándoles en su propio terreno.

Y fue allí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que su número se incrementaba, de docenas, a cientos... estábamos siendo rodeados en el claro.

Sus ataques se incrementaron, haciéndose mas veloces, ágiles y claro, precisos, nos estaban haciendo retroceder espalda con espalda hasta el centro, que demonios ocurría.

Fue allí que en uno de los ataques, pude ver una pequeña brecha donde un sujeto sonreía con gozo el vernos sofocados. Pude saber el quien era gracias a su voz afeminada... Firefly.

-. ¡Veo que mis nuevos amigos les están creando algunos problemas jóvenes! .- argumento frió mientras emulaba de nuevo feminidad en su tono.

-. ¡No se que es mas irritante, tu estupido traje, o tu homosexualidad fingida! .- comento Raven tajante ante el, que de inmediato saltaba de ira por sus palabras. Al parecer se encontraba indignado por el comentario.

-. ¡SILENCIO MUJER! En esta época, se encuentra mas digno el contacto entre hombres, que entre una repugnante mujer... y si no me crees... corazón... visita Grecia o Japón... donde las mujeres no son mas que... meras esclavas de servicio .- comento burlón ante su ya de por si, confirmada rareza.

-. Tu puedes ser, decidir, e incluso pensar como quieras... no necesitas pruebas ni aprobación de nadie para saber que te gusta o no... .- comente serio mientras cortaba por la mitad a cuanto pútrido se me abalanzase.

-. Veo que me das la razón, querido .- respondió el con un tono... ¡coqueto!...

-. No he terminado, Como dije, no necesitas pruebas para saber que te gusta o no, pero en este caso, se ve que tú eres de esas personas que pueden ser catalogadas como un molino de viento... .- mis palabras causaron aunque por breves instantes, que el amo de las criaturas se distrajera analizando, logrando una pequeña brecha para nosotros, acabando con gran parte de sus pútridos.

-. Si tu cabeza no entiende lo que este presumido trata de decir, se refiere a que solo intentas llamar la atención con tales declaraciones, quieres que la gente se fije en ti... que hablen de ti, especulen... platiquen, incluso se burlen... pero claro mientras el tema seas tu. .- ella por un breve instante guardo silencio mientras arrancaba el cráneo de un pútrido con su alma viva, arrojándolo cerca de su molesto dueño.

-. En pocas palabras, se te compara con un molino de viento, porque este es una maquina muy funcional para muchas cosas, incluso vital para la vida de muchos, pero desgraciadamente, este es un artefacto engañoso, que depende del viento para su correcto funcionamiento .- concluyo la joven mientras seguía luchando.

Y fue cuando el hombre de metal intervino, -. Si tu cabeza no lo ha descifrado aun, ellos se refieren a que tu eres un simple ser, que necesita del aliento y las palabras de otros para poder funcionar, aun cuando sean especulaciones, criticas o insultos, no te importa, te motivan a ser lo que eres... pero déjame decirte que es completamente falso... tu dices ser homosexual solo para llamar la atención, un hombre o mujer que ha tomado tal decisión, sabe que no necesita aprobación alguna para seguir viviendo. No se arrepiente. Y claro lo mismo aplica para muchas cosas en la vida. .-

Las palabras de los tres parecían estar coordinadas, hiriendo al jefe en donde más le dolía, provocándole hasta que llegase al límite, cosa que lograron con éxito.

-. En pocas palabras... eres un ser sin estima que no logra aceptarse por mas que lo intente... por eso necesitas de las palabras de otros para sentirte alguien Firefly .- agrego cortante la mujer de violáceo cabello. Provocando que el sujeto se abalanzara a ellos, furioso por sus palabras.

Víctor aprovecho el momento para asestarle un golpe fatal al pecho penetrando su cuerpo, cortando sus carnes y comentando en voz baja un hechizo para lograr que su joya disparase un enorme rayo de energía, que azoto al extraño sujeto contra la pared, quedando destrozado por el impacto, mientras sonreía sádicamente en dirección nuestra.

De inmediato comprendimos que estábamos rodeados de nuevo por mas pútridos, mientras firefly se regeneraba lentamente protegido por unos cuantos de sus lacayos. Víctor se mostraba molesto al no poder acabar con el que causo el origen de su tragedia.

-. Veo, que son crueles con los sentimientos de sus oponentes... digno de un demonio... o demonios podría decir, ya que ustedes dos no pueden ser catalogados como... humanos comunes... esta bien, me han humillado como pueden, pero es hora de vengarme, pequeños.- comento mientras un pútrido se arrojaba sobre el fuego, apagando la única luz que poseíamos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**e inmediato todos nos atacaron de golpe, logrando que utilizáramos cada sentido que teníamos para poder sobrevivir, fue allí que una figura se acerco a Raven.

Fue allí que el suelo se impregno con su sangre... mientras el cuervo disfrutaba fríamente como se desangraba ante sus ojos.

-. Trai... traidora... .-

Ella solo sonreía mientras alzaba su mano para dar el golpe final a su moribunda presa, miro con detenimiento, mientras el joven enmascarado yacía frente a ella, intentando levantarse y huir de su atacante.

Y fue cuando ella lanzo su ataque, hiriendo constantemente a su victima, hasta que dejaba de moverse frente a ella, Víctor encendió el fuego y miro asombrado la escena, de cómo el joven que hacia no unas horas, escuchaba y hablaba triste del pasado, yacía inmóvil frente a el.

Su pecho estaba abierto totalmente, mostrando sus órganos a las afueras, su rostro daba aun signos de vida en el. Quizás solo segundos, el hombre de acero levanto su puño hacia la chica, apuntándole a punto de atacar, cuando una mano se pozo en su hombro, dejándole aun mas anonadado.

-. ¿Pero si tu estas aquí... quien es el que esta en el suelo? .- argumento confundido, mientras el joven enmascarado emergía de la oscuridad, golpeándole fuerte en la mejilla, molestando al hombre de acero, que le recriminaba tal acción. El exterminador le apunto en dirección a Raven y fue allí cuando por fin vio quien era en realidad la victima.

Era Firefly, que moría lentamente ante ellos gracias a sus habilidades demoníacas, en su mano, se encontraba una bolsa con esencias aparentemente alucinógenas.

-. Aprovecho el momento de confusión provocado con el cese de luz, para arrojarnos a los tres estos alucinógenos... drogándonos para pasarse por uno de nosotros gracias a sus habilidades. Pero el idiota escogió al presumido para imitarlo, olvidando que este poseía una poderosa arma en su poder. Típico error de este idiota, el mismo que cometió cuando se enfrento a mí en el concejo de Trigon y en los cultivos Silph, tiende a usar técnicas similares... Además de que claro, aun no me llevo tan bien con el presumido como para que se acercase tanto a mi en estas condiciones .- exclamo Raven mientras miraba como Víctor se acercaba, apuntaba y disparaba a la criatura.

Intentando ponerle fin al maldito que posiblemente había probado sus pútridos sobre su ciudadela, aunque podría estar equivocado. Pero todos miraron con molestia que de nuevo se les escapaba moribundo gracias a un portal demoníaco propiciado por el mismo Trigon.

-. ¡Trigon aun lo necesita, posiblemente lo veremos de nuevo! .- argumento la joven mientras miraba a un molesto hombre de acero.

-. Entonces iré con ustedes, hasta que no elimine a ese bastardo, no descansare, fueron sus experimentos los que crearon a los pútridos, de no haber sido así... jamás hubiera ocurrido tanta tragedia. .- comento Víctor mientras caminaba con los demás a la salida.

-. ¿Oigan, entiendo lo de la droga, pero... donde están los demás pútridos que nos atacaban? .- pregunto curioso Víctor.

-. ¡Fueron Absorbidos por profane!... .- dijo serio el enmascarado... mientras su mano temblaba por el poder que acababa de experimentar. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto duraría con esta responsabilidad.

Pero tanto Víctor como yo, le acompañaremos sin dudarlo, pensó para si la joven demonio.

-. yeOyeooooeee Oye Dick, cuantos años tiene ese bastardo... lo de mi aldea ocurrió hace siglos .- argumento pensativo el metálico.

-. No lo se, los demonios poseen longevidad, mas no vida eterna... es probable que yo sea el mas joven aquí .- la verdad no le vi venir, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Víctor me cargaba en sus hombros.

Raven me había pateado... y lo peor aun es que... escuchaba en mi cabeza sus palabras cuando me estaba pateando.

-. TENGO 22 AÑOS IDIOTA .- 4 años menos que yo... valla eso quiere decir que Firefly tiene siglos viviendo. Tal vez por eso odiaba a Raven, una novata que le quitaba poder en el reino de Trigon. Es probable que muchos la odiasen por eso. Además de su condición de mestiza.

Me baje del hombro de Víctor, solo para toparme con el hecho de que, Profane estaba palpitando, en mi espalda. Su poder se incrementaba a medida de que avanzábamos ha ciertas direcciones.

Me preocupaba... mucho, la espada estaba haciéndose más poderosa, pero al menos ahora, contaba con amigos que pueden acabar conmigo en caso de perder el control... Si... en realidad es por eso que dejo me acompañen. Para ponerme fin si la situación lo requiere...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_**Batalla...**_

**_-. Estas segura de esto... algo en este sujeto me da escalofríos... .-_**

Bueno muchachos... aunque tengo ganas de transformarle en un rxr... la verdad aun siguo con mis dudas ya que si mal no recuerdo puedo tener lectores que no les agrade la pareja y podria ser una completa decepcion para ellos.

Bueno aqui les respondo quien sabe por ultima vez, a partir de mañana trabajo en el consejo nacional electoral de mi pais, y estare muy ocupado... asi que tambien correre un riesgo ya que hay muchos rumores de violencia en las votaciones... que casualmente es donde trabajare. Espero no pase a mucho. ( aunque lo dudo... la situacion politica de mi pais es delicada... Venezuela ).

Je... si alguien se ofendio con el fic... agamelo saber para disculparme... mas eso pienso con respecto al tema ademas de que claro se aplica para muchas otras cosas... de hecho yo mismo soy un molino de viento... ya que sin apoyo suelo abandonar las cosas o posiblemente no lo hago.

Je aqui les respondere los reviews...

Kerosen: Je lobo es un personaje de la DC comics, mas precisamente un enemigo de Superman, igual de poderoso que el... puede que mas... de hecho es el ultimo de su raza, porque el mismo asesino a todos los de su especie... ademas de que claro, no puede morir ya que ni el cielo ni el infierno lo quieren. Y pues... por los momentos sera tan solo un personaje pasajero. Puede no aparesca mas . Les perdono simplemente porque se aburrio de ellos. Gracias por leer.

Miko Rowan farore Tonks: je espero esta vez no haber metido la pata con tu nombre... como minimo deberia aprenderlo no... Bueno ya vez que una de tus teorias se hizo realidad en el capitulo de hoy asi que no estas tan loca.. .jeje. Bueno te dire que no tiene una piel metalica sino mas bien blanca que parece alguans veces como si fuese acero. Es un personaje no solo agresivo, sino que bastante vulgar... je ademas de bastante vicioso con la carne si sabes a lo que refiero. je espero el capitulo te halla gustado.

Kristall of noll: Jejeje si se te ocurre hacer eso... cuando me encuentres ya veras porque me agradan mucho los hombres lobo... jejejeje... bueno regresando a la realidad... por los momentos entrare en un HIATUS... o HIATO en todas mis historias, por lo del trabajo... asi que me tomara un time el volver a escribir hasta que terminen las elecciones. jeje y si... RAVEN EVER AND FOREVER.

El pajaro de fuego: Tu y tu bocota porque ?... jeje aclaradme eso por favor. Que te molesto algun comentario ?

Shadow the dark: Hacia tiempo que no te veia, jejeje espero no te perdais sip... yo por ahora ando es ocupado... pero espero al menos llegar al capitulo 20 antes del 24... aunque lo veo muy muy dificil... de repente tenemos profane hasta el año que viene. jejeje ya que son 26 capitulos los que programe para esta trama. bye.

Kazee Fuu: Pues como puedes ver por los momentos aun no le he abandonado... por alguna razon cuando tomo la decision de... "ya basta hasta aqui lo dejo" me llega la inspiracion al dia siguiente y termino un capitulo. Son cosas mias... posiblemente se pasen... puede que no... solo yo lo sabre al final de cuentas. Je lo de la pareja es por intentar hacer una historia mas basada en la trama de profane que en un romance... que no cae mal... pero puede desagrade a algunos lectores ya que creo no todos son amantes de la pareja. je.. .espero este capitulo te guste.

El Santo pegaso: hola muchacho como estas, je aqui te pongo una respuesta a los 2 reviews que me pusiste en uno solo... jeje ahora eres un virus compresor no je. Pues si, ellos se enfrentaron al que creo hace mucho tiempo a los putridos que destruyeron la civilizacion de Cyborg... aunque este personaje es como las cucarachas... muy dificil de matar. Y respondiendo el otro review... Pues Lobo es un personaje de la Dc, no tiene mucho que ver con Kori, ademas de que claro en Crisis ONE YEar LAter, ( Starfire esta perdida en en universo junto con dos chicos mas, debido a la crisis de las tierras infinitas... OSea... muy lejos de la tierra y de DIck, aunque claro ya dick no le presta atencion amorosamente, aunque me dijeron que acaba de regresar en las entregas de este año de Detective Comics ) No se si es la primera vez que ellos se encuentran pero cuando se encontraron... Star le tenia cierto miedo por su poder... ademas de que el le quito de golpe la parte superior de su traje " buceando" sus pechos... claro que la cosa termino de otra manera. y Lobo no pertenece al clan de koriandr... sino que es un personaje que incluso las banshee temian por su condicion de inmortal... ademas de un poder debastador. ( je todos los de mi historia tienen un pasado doloroso... y si vez las originales... igual es un pasado doloroso ).

Morgana: pues espero que este capitulo te agrade... ademas de que claro... jejeje siga recibiendo tus reviews... Sinceramente espero que sigais siendo la misma... je no teneis que cambiar por nadie ni por nada a menos que no te convenga claro esta. ( o te beneficie )... Cuidaos.

amsm: nuevo lector que deja un review... bienvenido seas a mi loca mentalidad... y pues gracias por las advertencias... pero para eliminarme la cuenta primero deberian hacer una advertencia, si me llega una advertencia legal de los dueños de fanfiction, dejare de responderles a los usuarios por aqui... ya que la verdad el responderles por reply se me hace bastante dificil o por mi falta de tiempo para ello. Ademas les dejare la decision a mis lectores.

R35U5: jeje lastima que no nos hallamos encontrado por msn para saber que significa tu namae... bueno... me agrada que te agradara la introduccion corta de Lobo... jeje ya sabes que no dudo mucho en utilizar un poco a algunos personajes de DC ademas de los que ya se usan... el porque... es simple, creo que ya los enemigos de los titanes ha sido demasiado explotados en los fics ( sobretodo slade, trigon etc ) por lo que pense que por lo menos deberia utilizar otros personajes, para luego utilizar los clasicos claro esta. Espero que el cap te guste...

LECTORES NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO... ( SI SOBREVIVO XD... ) y diganme... les agradaria que dejase de responder los reviews por aca... ? creen que pueden eliminar la historia por ello... decidan jovenes... decidan.

Bye.


	14. Batalla

_**Hola todo el mundo, como estan... espero que esten pasando unas felices fiestas en esta epoca... Yo aqui les vengo a dar una muy mala noticia para muchos de ustedes con respecto a mis escritos. **_

**_Y la noticia es que dejare de escribir y publicar en por una muy simple razon... Me dare unas cuantas vacaciones... por lo que comenzare a publicar nuevamente en enero... ( a que os asuste de muerte jeje )... Asi que esta es mi ultima publicacion del año... Asi que los que esperan otro Capitulo de Nightwalkers, El Precio Del Silencio, El Demonio interior y Profane claro esta... tendran que esperar hasta Enero para ver nuevas publicaciones. _**

**_LE AGRADESCO A TODOS POR DARME MAS DE 160 REVIEWS... JAMAS PENSE LLEGARIA A TANTOS..._**

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_**Batalla...**_

**T**res largos meses han transcurrido desde que nos encontramos con Víctor en aquella cueva, debo admitir que me es agradable el estar acompañada de tales guerreros. Y como no, semejantes amigos.

Por años jamás pensé que podría al menos darme el lujo de relajarme a dormir profundamente, confiando mi vida en las manos de mis camaradas, cosa que jamás pude hacer estando en compañía de mi padre claro esta, pero aun existe algo que me incomoda, y es esa espada... cada día que pasa, el presumido es rodeado con un poder tal, que enloquecería a un ser humano normal.

Cuando me acercaba a el, podía sentir como mi alma era tentada a tomar el arma... como mis fuerzas se desfallecían y claro, como pareciese que absorbiese mi esencia con lentitud, tenia la teoría de que de continuar portando esa espada, tarde o temprano su alma seria absorbida.

Pero es un tipo al cual no puedes tomar a la ligera, lo más probable es que nos estuviese usando como un seguro en caso de que algo malo ocurriese... o puede que no, mis habilidades para la investigación no son tan buenas como las suyas, entonces fue así que decidí hacer simplemente de testigo... realmente quería ver hasta donde llega la voluntad humana, y ver si yo algún día seria capas de tener algo de tal calaña.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**ebo admitir que el haberlos conocido, es hasta los momentos, lo mejor que me ha pasado en años... Demonios que digo... SIGLOS.

Mis rodillas flaquean un poco con el caminar, debía acostumbrarme a transitar largas distancias ahora, el estar viviendo en una caverna no ayuda mucho a mejorar mi condición física, además de que la comida que me mantenía con vida, la obtenía caminando pequeñas distancias en el bosque.

Nada de esto es nuevo para mi pero... debo re-acostumbrar mi cuerpo al trabajo físico extenuante. No puedo ser una carga para mis amigos, no quiero verlos morir como ocurrió en Atlantis

Gracias al cristal en mi pecho... no tarde más que unas semanas en ponerme en una condición decente, cosa que me tomaría meses lograr si fuese una persona normal. Pero aun así, sentía mi cuerpo pesado... increíblemente pesado, es probable que algo este ocurriendo con los cristales... tal vez su energía o poder estaban llegando a su fin, no lo se, pero realmente intentare acompañar a mis camaradas donde quiera que vallan.

Sus travesías me llevaron por medio de Bosques, praderas, montañas e incluso pequeños desiertos... puede decirse que estos sujetos se mueven extremadamente rápido. Creo que si no tuviese los cristales, hace mucho que no les hubiera podido seguir el paso. Además de que claro, no soy el único que últimamente se ve sumamente agotado al terminar una lucha. Ha medida de que transcurre el tiempo, noto como Dick sostiene una respiración pesada... intentando tomar todo el aire que puede tras una acción física, por mas pequeña que sea.

En varias ocasiones intente hablar con el, ganarme la confianza suficiente como para que me dijese que le ocurría, pero el solo sonreía e intentaba dejar en claro que nada estaba ocurriendo. Si mal no recuerdo, el nos relato una muy breve historia alusiva a su espada, pero dentro de mi, algo sabia que su cuerpo podría colapsar un día de estos, y como un amigo... debía evitarlo a como diese lugar.

Nuestra travesía nos llevo a una ciudadela sin nombrar, al parecer los habitantes se preocupan mas por sobrevivir a los continuos ataques por parte del enemigo, que en nombrar a este desolado lugar.

Decidimos llamarle curiosamente, Lonely City, ya que a pesar de poseer un tamaño impresionante, sus habitantes redondean las 100 personas... casi todos de mediana edad... unos 4 ancianos y 8 niños.

A primera vista parecía que solo los fuertes o los que poseían mucha suerte estaban con vida, por lo que decidimos establecernos en este lugar por un tiempo, no solo para descansar, sino para proteger a estas personas de lo que fuese les atacase con insistencia.

Dick decidió separarse de nosotros por unos instantes, deseaba reconocer la zona, ninguno objeto y partió de inmediato. Extrañamente a los 4 minutos, mi cuerpo había recuperado energías, logrando que me desplazara con más facilidad. Observe a mi oscura compañera meditar a mi lado. Era descortés pero debía interrumpirla.

-. ¡Disculpa Raven, pero me agradaría conversar un poco contigo! .- su reacción no fue instantánea, parecía ignorarme mientras posaba en loto, espere a que terminase, ya que al parecer estaba completamente concentrada... o posiblemente dormida.

Decidí emularla... me recosté en el lugar mas cómodo y comencé a reunir energías para la futura batalla que enfrentaríamos de seguro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**zarath Metrion Zhintos... Azarath Metrion Zhintos...

Intentaba enfocarme lo mejor posible en mi yo astral, mostrando una manera segura de seguir al joven "maravilla" en su tiempo libre.

Me sentía de alguna forma extraña por estarle espiando, la verdad no era algo que hiciese con regularidad, pero mi instinto me decía que ese momento a solas en reconocimiento, tenía que ver con la espada.

Y no me equivoque, lo vi alejarse unos 400 metros de la ciudadela, para luego caer de rodillas en el suelo... sin importarle que las mismas fuesen cercenadas por las filosas rocas o mejor dicho, esquirlas de explosiones productos de batallas pasadas claro esta.

Lo vi quitarse el antifaz mientras respiraba agitado... di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, y juro que de no haber estado en mi forma astral, habría dado un respingo por lo que vi.

Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de un color negrusco, que manchaban su piel, creando patrones bélicos en su rostro. Como maquillaje de batalla, que antiguos guerreros usaban para demostrar su poderío.

Sus marcas... no eran en absoluto elaboradas... solo una línea al lado de sus ojos que descendía verticalmente hasta su mentón... pero no era eso lo que me alarmaba, sino la cantidad de sangre que perdía en cada convulsión que le azotaba.

Llegue a pensar que vomitaría sus pulmones con cada arrebato de una violenta tos, sus manos sangraban por igual, al aferrarse a la arena con violencia, sin importarle cuanto se lastimara seguía aferrándose a las piedras... como si el dolor lograra detener su pesar.

De nuevo, una convulsión afecto su cuerpo, logrando que se retorciera sin parar en el suelo... el centro de su espalda se abrió de par en par, dejando sus huesos al aire... sus omoplatos se carcomían gracias a un liquido negrusco, que los modificaba lenta y dolorosamente.

Al final, El liquido se extendía al aire, formando la silueta de alas apuntando al firmamento, como queriendo alzar el vuelo allí mismo. Alzo su rostro con violencia hacia mi dirección, como si estuviese observándome, y su mirada se cruzo con la mía, realmente me congelo con solo observarme.

Sus parpados oscurecieron, mientras de nuevo aparecía ese vapor negrusco de sus lagrimales... envolviendo sus glóbulos y dándole esa apariencia elfica, ahora estaba segura, esta espada tenia siglos existiendo, ya que al parecer acabo con gran cantidad de elfos en la antigüedad mítica... quizás... acabo con todos ellos.

Su mirada no se quitaba de mi cuerpo, me aleje un poco al ver que sus manos se posaban en la empuñadura de Profane, sacaban el arma de su corroída funda y parecía arremeter contra mi yo astral, intentando absorberme, use todo mi poder evitando ser tragada por la espada.

Y estaba perdiendo cuando el tomo el arma con sus dos manos y la dirigió a su estomago, apuñalándose el mismo, la transformación paro, y yo caí rendida ante el en mi forma astral, lo cual creía imposible... probablemente absorbió mucha energía de mi aura, alce mi rostro con rapidez para observar como la espada se calmaba y lentamente absorbía de nuevo todo el poder que había expulsado. Mire atónita como el aun continuaba respirando con dificultad con semejante artefacto atravesando su cuerpo.

Sus alas detuvieron su crecimiento, dejando tan solo la base de las mismas en su espalda, saco el arma de su estomago logrando que casi de inmediato su herida sanara, con cuidado puso el filo en su espalda y corto con lentitud esos nuevos y extraños "objetos" que no reconocía como suyos, aun en mi forma astral, me dolía oír sus gritos de dolor mientras se quitaba un ala, que caía con estruendo en la tierra agitándose levemente al ser lacerada del cuerpo original.

Consumiendo lo que le restaba de energía a sus recién formados músculos, me alce intentando no ver su herida pero no resistí, mi lado demoníaco deseaba ver tal acto, por lo que retrocedí a su espalda, mirando como sangraba a torrentes, como sus músculos temblaban del dolor ocasionado. Y como su mano parecía flaquear en cortar el ala contigua.

Cerré mis ojos para evitar verlo de cerca, pero con solo escuchar sus gritos, mi cabeza me mostraba imágenes posiblemente más detalladas que si lo hubiese visto realmente. Intente poner mi mano en su hombro, pero solo lo vi desfallecer en el suelo. Sus heridas sanaban rápidamente, ya entendía el porque se había detenido la transformación.

Su alma ya estaba ligada al arma, y su cuerpo es el recipiente en el cual, se formaría un nuevo ser, por lo que al herirse de tal gravedad, la espada enfocaría su poder no en revivirse, sino en curar su envase... Intente quedarme a vigilarlo... pero algo rompió mi concentración, regrese de golpe a mi cuerpo, recuperando mi conciencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. ¡**R**aven¡Raven!... Despierta Raven tenemos problemas .- Agitaba su cuerpo con brusquedad porque era necesario, no despertaba con simples llamados o toques, debía lograr despertarla, y esta era la manera mas rápida, Alce mi mano para abofetear su rostro.

Mas ella abrió sus ojos justo cuando ya había lanzado el golpe, por lo que golpee su mejilla innecesariamente, ella volteo con lentitud, otorgándome una mirada asesina, no podía culparla, pero debíamos escondernos en un lugar mas seguro...

-. ¡Lamento el brusco despertar, pero Dick no regresa, y mis cristales están reaccionando a una gran cantidad de energía maligna en los alrededores! .- comente mientras me preparaba para lo que podría ser una batalla.

Ella se elevo entre las ruinas, mirando hacia el norte, justo por donde Dick probablemente estaría, mas no espere a que bajase a decirme algo de el... Me preocupaba mas la presencia maligna que mis cristales presentían, camine dos pasos y me concentre en uno hechizo que aprendí en el bosque.

Así podía adivinar cuantos enemigos tenia a mí alrededor sin la necesidad de mirarlos, Alce mi mano y golpee el suelo con fuerza, penetrando la tierra hasta la altura de mi codo, allí mi cristal se encargaría de darme un registro detallado de cualquier tipo de vibración en el suelo, en un rango de 800 metros.

En la imagen, pude observar a Dick moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, y lejos casi en el limite de mi rango visual, descubrí una gran cantidad de enemigos dirigiéndose a este sitio. Por fin hacían su jugada en este lugar nuevamente.

Saque mi puño de la tierra, corrí hasta donde los lugareños mientras le gritaba a Raven que Dick venia en camino. Observe su rostro tan solo por un segundo, y en su mirada me pareció ver temor... o tal vez asombro... no pude discernir bien cual de las dos era, pero no me detuve a analizarlo, debía advertir a los aldeanos del peligro que se acercaba...

Me acerque hasta el lugar donde había observado a los aldeanos esconderse, para intentar ayudarles a resguardarse de una probable tragedia. Más nada me prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de encontrar.

-. ¡Que demonios! .-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**staba aterrada de la fuerza de voluntad de este chico, a pesar de que su cuerpo mostraba claros signos de agotamiento, se había levantado lo suficientemente rápido como para regresar corriendo hacia nosotros, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Estaba a punto de ir en su dirección, para cuando escuche los gritos de Víctor, levite veloz hacia el cuando escuche signos de lucha. Y me sorprendí mas cuando vi que luchaba con Aves nocturnas, sus uniformes eran un poco diferentes, pero era claro que pertenecían a los escuadrones elite de mi padre.

Víctor acababa uno tras de otro, hasta que comenzaron a atacarlo en grupos, tenia que ayudarle, forme con mi alma viva pequeñas espadas con las cuales destazar sus cuerpos. Me reconocieron de inmediato atacándome con cizaña. Sus números no decrecían, de seguir así tardaríamos mucho en encontrarnos con Dick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**e había separado de los muchachos, tenia que hacerlo, mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar más la presión, ya que sin desearlo, Víctor con sus joyas aceleraba mi agotamiento. La espada intentaba absorber su energía, y los cristales eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para rechazar los intentos de Profane, e incluso cargarse de energía pura que la espada no pudiese tan siquiera intentar absorber.

Tarde o temprano Víctor se dará cuenta de que mi espada estaba ocasionando problemas en el, me aleje lo suficiente como para poder dejarme caer por el agotamiento, mis rodillas se lastimaban con los restos de luchas pasadas.

Mi alma se abría en dos... mi espalda se desgarraba, en ese instante no podía soportarlo mas... la espada era demasiado fuerte, y perdí el control sobre mi propio cuerpo. Mis lágrimas quemaban mi piel, y mis ojos ardían como el demonio... por un instante mientras la transformación ocurría, levante mi cabeza y pude ver a Raven, de hecho, podía ver a través de ella.

Pensé en hablarle un momento, pero la espada intento absorberla, arremetiendo contra ella de golpe, y lo estaba logrando, debía hacer algo para detenerme... no tuve opción, si mi voluntad no puede... al menos las heridas lo harán...

Después de un tiempo recobre el sentido, abrí mis ojos y veía a todo un batallón dirigirse a mi, corrí hacia mis amigos, pero algo me decía que solo les traería problemas... podía con ellos.

Solo eran humanos pensaba, mientras cortaba a cada uno de los que se acercaba a mi con intenciones de matarme, mis manos me pesaban ya demasiado como para sostener la espada, pero de alguna forma, cada vez que uno de ellos arremetía contra mi, mis fuerzas regresaban por unos pequeños segundos. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que apareció un ser sobrenatural, que gracias a sus habilidades... estaba haciéndome la vida imposible con tantas explosiones ocasionadas por su ataque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**espira profundo... concéntrate en tu objetivo, no pierdas tiempo con movimientos innecesarios, acelera tu vuelo, y encargarte de que tu pareja no caiga en el campo de batalla.

Hacia ya un estimado de 5 meses que ella y yo viajábamos juntos, conociendo personas, poblados y lugares por igual. Podría decirse que forjamos una gran amistad que claro, perduraría hasta que alguno de los dos muriese. Lo cual seria difícil con la protección que nos otorgábamos.

Pero algo dentro de mi se remuerde con esta misión, algo en mi me decía que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo.

-. ¡Estamos cerca del objetivo... 3 horas para la batalla! .- Grito un cadete que se encontraba a mi mando, acaso mi malestar seria la novedad de poseer personas bajo mi poder, o realmente nada bueno surgiría de esto.

Y fue allí cuando escuche su voz preguntarme curiosa la razón de mi malestar, alce mi mirada solo un segundo para observara un momento, para luego preguntarle con firmeza.

-. !Estas Segura de esto... Algo en este sujeto me da escalofríos! .- mi pregunta estaba dirigida a nuestro contratista, al cual conocimos en una batalla por salvar una ciudad llamada Jump.

-. No podemos estar equivocados, la información de este sujeto la he confirmado con mis propios ojos, con su poder a aniquilado cada lugar que pisa, no distingue entre mujeres y niños, con tal de que sus fuerzas se incrementen a costa del alma de sus victimas .-

-. Entiendo, y se que debemos encargarnos de ello, pero hay algo en este tipo Slade que no me cae bien .-

Ella lo pensó por un instante, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de decirme su opinión del asunto para cuando un soldado entraba de golpe en la conversación, informándonos de la situación.

-. ¡HEMOS ENCONTRADO A PROFANE!... .- agrego mientras nos señalaba en la lejanía a un joven masacrando a todos los que se le acercaban...

-. ¿Pero que ha ocurrido en esta ciudad? .- agrego mi pareja de batalla mientras miraba entristecida las casas destruidas por la lucha.

-. Lo encontramos demasiado tarde Lady Starfire... al parecer estaba destruyendo esta ciudad antes de que llegásemos .- pronuncio en un tono de indignación, que me pareció sobreactuado, en realidad, pude notar en una fracción de segundo un flaqueo en su respiración y palpitaciones, este sujeto estaba mintiendo.

Pero en vista de que mis ojos no mentían cuando miraba como ese joven acababa con decenas de soldados sin dudarlo, decidí callarme y seguir a Starfire que avanzo molesta al campo de batalla.

Voltee un instante para ver como Slade nos observaba de lejos, montado prepotente en su caballo, mirándonos con superioridad en sus ojos. Definitivamente algo planeaba.

Voltee al escuchar explosiones, Kori ya estaba atacando al joven, que se defendía con agilidad y destreza.

Su mirada me mostraba desesperación por salir de este lugar, incluso agotamiento, decidí ponerle punto final al asunto, y atacarlo de una vez, por lo que me acerque lo suficiente como para atacarlo de sorpresa cuando esquivaba a Kori.

Logre embestirlo en las costillas, Kori detuvo su ataque para evitar lastimarme, me levante del suelo para ver al chico agotado contra la pared, intentando levantarse a como diese lugar, estaba agotado posiblemente por la batalla anterior con los primeros soldados, Kori se detuvo a mi lado examinando la situación, mientras varios soldados se arrojaban contra el chico.

A ninguno de los dos le agrado eso...

De nuevo el reacciono con gran poderío, derrotando a cada uno de ellos con un solo golpe, se movía demasiado rápido para el grado de agotamiento que sufría, y fue allí que vimos resplandecer sus ojos. La espada le daba energía para luchar por lo que...

-. STARFIRE... QUITALE LA ESPADA .- grite mientras corría hacia el, provocando que me atacase, lanzo un golpe veloz a mi pecho, de no ser por que me transforme en un colibrí, ahora estaría muerto.

Ella le golpeo la quijada arrojándolo lejos de la espada, que caía pesada al suelo emitiendo grandes cantidades de energía. Jamás habíamos sentido tanto poder maligno concentrado en un solo lugar. Debo admitir que por un instante pensé que estaba equivocado sobre Slade.

Me dirigí cerca de Kori mientras ella estiraba la mano para tomar la espada, pero al intentar tomarla una energía oscura intento cortarle los brazos, retrocedió unos pasos mientras veíamos descender lentamente una hechicera oscura ante nosotros, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras la veía, algo me decía que estábamos entrando a un terreno terriblemente peligroso.

Kori no retrocedió por su presencia, intento levitar pero recibió un poderoso impacto en el pecho, que le derribo de inmediato, mire al origen del disparo y observe a un hombre portando una armadura antigua. Corrí hacia ella para ver si estaba aun con vida, por suerte el impacto no le había causado daño alguno.

Mientras revisaba que Star no tuviese problemas, escuchaba la conversación ajetreada que tenían los nuevos enemigos.

-. ¡De donde son estos sujetos... no son los mismos que enfrentamos al otro lado de la ciudad! .- comento nervioso el moreno mientras alejaba a todos de la espada.

-. Es cierto... los que mataron a los aldeanos eran Aves nocturnas... antiguos compañeros de trabajo... estos son seres humanos... deben querer la espada maldita de Robin debemos evitarlo... solo el puede tocarla... entendido... no te acerques demasiado a ella, ni dejes que alguien mas la tome hasta que Robin despierte .- comentaba molesta la hechicera mientras protegía la espada y al chico con sus poderes.

Fue allí cuando Slade hizo su aparición, corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la espada, esquivaba cuanto ataque le otorgaban la hechicera y el caballero.

Corrió hasta el frente del pesado hombre golpeando su estomago como si estuviese al desnudo, arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia, su mano no parecía resentida por golpear el acero, camino unos pasos y esquivo los hechizos de la joven bruja, se acerco lo suficiente como para arrojarle un poderoso explosivo a sus pies sin que se diese cuenta, dejándola mal herida al momento de la explosión, me sorprendió demasiado que el chico enmascarado halla saltado frente a ella protegiéndola de la mayoría del daño.

Slade camino triunfal hasta el arma, recogiéndola gustoso, y alzándola en el aire en señal de victoria, nos acercamos para ver todo con lujo de detalle, solo para ver como el chico se levantaba sangrante, intentando retomar el arma.

Slade nos miro mientras ordenaba con frialdad que le diésemos muerte, nos dio la espalda y siguió con su camino, no le obedecí, incluso Starfire se negó, estaba lo suficientemente herido como para aprisionarlo.

-. No es necesario matarlo... ya podemos capturarlo .- comente mientras miraba como se detenía a dos metros de mi, Starfire se acerco a Slade para persuadirlo de tal cosa, deseaba aplicar el acto de... Redención con estos chicos.

Slade no soporto escucharnos, se volteo de golpe pateando el rostro de Starfire, me arroje hacia ella para ayudarle, solo para ver como alzaba su espada y nos atacaba con una gran cantidad de pólvora.

La explosión pudo habernos matado de no ser por un escudo negro que se formo a nuestro alrededor, alce mi mirada para admirar la tenacidad del chico enmascarado, que con semejantes heridas, pateaba el rostro del encapuchado sujeto, arrebatándole la espada.

En ese instante, el maldito de Slade aprovecho para soltar grandes cantidades de explosivos, la embestida fue monstruosa, el escudo se rompió y el fuego nos envolvió de inmediato, el oxigeno se consumía con rapidez por lo que perdí el conocimiento lentamente por falta de este... Pensé seria nuestro fin, para cuando escuche entre las llamas y explosiones, -. AZARATH METRION ZHINTOS .- luego de eso... caíamos sobre la suave arena, nos habíamos salvado de alguna forma...

Levante mi vista levemente para ver que ocurría, y descubrí con asombro que ya no estábamos en el campo de batalla, sino en las costas de la playa a unos 15 kilómetros de donde combatíamos.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo pude observar a la bruja, nadie mas estaba en las cercanías... nos habíamos esparcido... sonreí por mi mala suerte, había caído justo al lado de la hechicera, me carcajee para luego perder el conocimiento con rapidez, rogándole al cielo que Kori estuviese con vida.

_**Continuara... **_

_**Capitulo XV**_

_**Nosotros...**_

_**-. Hola mucho Gusto... mi nombre es .- **_

**_Aqui respondere las preguntas claro esta... Jeje asi que LEan... jovenes... LEAN... _**

**_POr peticion popular... Parece que desean que lo coloque a Voto de los lectores... Je, asi que vamos elijan que pareja quieren. ( ademas de una sorpresa al final de las respondidas )_**

**_Ya tienen uno Para el Raven y Robin, je que es mi favorita, ( la verdad es que poco a poco me estan cayendo bien las otras parejas ). Y la unica Starfire que me cae mal es la de Teen Titans Go ( Animacion )... es demasiado idiota. La original del comic es mas serie y tiene neuronas al menos. _**

**_KazeFuu: Pues, gracias me agrada ponerle emociones a cada capitulo, dependiendo de que trate claro esta, la violencia no lo es todo, sino tiene una buena estructura para respaldarse. Je espero este capitulo te guste. VOTA..._**

**_Aesculapx: Nuevo lector... gracias por postear y leer la historia claro esta, si bien he modificado la historia para que calze cualquier pareja posible, ya conoces mi favoritismo hacia el RxR, pero claro esta que esa decision la dejaria a escoger a los lectores, ya que no quiero ofender a los que me estan leyendo y no soportan la pareja. VOTA..._**

**_Kristall Of Noll: Pues ya vez que estoy en una sola pieza, lo que se pensaba ocurriria no ocurrio... y gano el bastardo que yo no deseaba que ganase. Aqui pues ya vez que poco a poco se encuentran... y ahora estan todos Los titanes juntos... el siguiente capitulo estara basado en como fue que aceptaron ser un equipo. Je VOTA... _**

**_Kerosen: Je pues la verdad es que Regrese en una sola pieza... y si... voy a morir... algun dia... pero morire, no soy inmortal, en fin, No tengo novia por lo que tu amenaza no se llevaria a cabo no... Pues espero que este capitulo te agrade... Je VOTA..._**

**_Morgana: Je pues, que bien que muchos esperen lo que escribo... aunque acrecienta mi ego... debo calmarlo ya que la verdad, aun soy muy malo en comparacion a muchos escritores en la pagina. he descubierto que la confianza es la base del fracaso. je asi que dejare de confiarme tanto... y bueno que puedo decir, espero seguir leyendote... je me encantaria que me dieses mas reviews... solo que claro, para eso me agregais al correo y me mandais mails XD o hablamos por msn cuando nos logremos encontrar... Jeje pero en fin... Ya sabes VOTA..._**

**_GIERFRIED: Nuevo lector... GRACIAS por leer la historia jejeje, y lamento el haberos mantenido pegado tanto tiempo a la computadora... jejeje ( aunque para nosotros los jovenes actuales eso no es sufrimiento )... Pues gracias por leer y que te agrade la historia, espero poder seguir leyendolos por aqui asi que, Bueno VOTA..._**

**_El santo Pegaso: Je buen chiste... bueno que te digo, no me agrada hablar de la politica, ademas de que gano la basura humana... Pero en fin, cambiando el tema, veo que te has desaparecido un tiempo de la pagina... Je acaso los estudios se arreciaron ?... O mi Antivirus logro capturaros un tiempo Jeje... Aunque ya se por quien votaras, al igual que algunos por alli... te digo.. VOTA..._**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Je lamento haberos ofendido... pero conmigo siempre encontraras ese tipo de cortes en las historias... de dejarlos con ganas de... maldecirme claro esta... XD o mejor dicho ganas de mas... es que a mi me fascina eso, cuando leo y veo algo, que me deje ganas de ver mas... Es como una llamita dentro de mi que se emociona con lo que presencio sea lo que sea. Je y lo de la carne es claro... que me refiero mucho a que le fascina el sexo... Aunque claro cuando se la hecha de monje se calma un poco. je VOTA..._**

**_El pajaro de Fuego: Bueno pues, si soy sadico... y puedo ponerlo mas sadico aun, pero por ahora prefiero mas usar otro tipo de miedo... y es el miedo que os dire a ti y a los demas lectores al final de esta cantidad de reviews respondidos... Je. Y bueno, espero te agrade el capitulo... y con respecto a El demonio Interior... Esa historia la publique mucho antes de Profane... y como perdi la onda de como marchaba la trama... LA abandone hasta hace poco que actualize por fin... es probable que en 2 capitulos mas la termine. Jeje...nos leemos... VOTA..._**

**_Shadow The Dark: Je si me fue bien.. aunque esos bastardos aun no me pagan... espero que lo hagan... pero en fin, Me agrada veros de vuelta, espero que el capitulo te satisfaga... y VOTA..._**

**_Johana Peacecraft: Je tiempo sin verte joha... espero veros mas seguido... aun cuando hallas renunciado a escribir... lo cual es una inmensa lastima. JE pues espero este capitulo te agrade igualmente, y ya sabes... VOTA..._**

**_Lilith091: Antes que nada... Muchas gracias por darme un review por cada capitulo que ha salido hasta ahora... espero complaceros con este... y pues, las dudas se me quitaron, mas por ahora entro en modo HIATUS... por lo que nos veremos hasta Enero... aunque la verdad es que voy a viajar, por lo que no podre escribir nada claro esta. JE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME... y tus opiniones claro esta... no me caen mal... VOTA..._**

**_Geminis: Nuevo Lector... jejeje gracias por leer y dejarme un review en el proceso... y pues gracias por lo de las batallas, je aunque aun me hace falta practica con la narrativa. POr cierto... mi nick tiene ganas de morderle el cuello a tu correo... Je como que no nos deveriamos llevar muy bien. ( Je y las batallas casi siempre son asi porque suelo jugar mucho role play en msn o grupos de msn ). Ya sabes... VOTA... _**

**_Bueno por fin termine de leer y responder... y eso si... me hacen falta dos respuestas en mi repertorio que me preocupan por su ausencia... the dark crow y claro R3U... jejeje ( sorry por abrebiarlo ) Donde estan chicos... TWT... _**

Y AHORA ENTREGANDO LA SORPRESA FINAL... les tengo malas noticias jovenes... y no es respecto a lo que dije arriba...

SE ACERCA EL FIN DE LAHISTORIA... y claro esta... TAMBIEN SE ACERCA ALGO QUE DESDE PUBLIQUE PROFANE he pensado...

Y es que uno de los Titanes MORIRA... je faltan muy pocos capitulos para ello... asi que no les dire quien sera hasta que lo mate... asi que... a CABECEAR quien es... XD

Bye


	15. Nosotros

_**Felices fiestas y Jadda Jadda Jadda... creo que ya es algo tarde como para andar otorgando ya felicidad por las fiestas ( que si vienes a pensar son las unicas epocas en que la colectividad se "preocupa" por repartir felicidad y ayudar el projimo ). **_

_**Pero yo vengo aqui como siempre, con las tipícas ganas de renunciar, a todo absolutamente a todo... hasta a la vida si es posible. Causas, digamos que son demasiado personales como para relatarlas completamente en este espacio. **_

**_PERO, por los momentos ando de buena racha escribiendo, y ya vere si puedo solucionar mis contrariedades a medida que avanze el tiempo, si es que lo logro, porque la verdad me tienen agotado. _**

**_despues de mucho tardar, creo ya yo tengo mas de 20 dias sin actualizar si es posible, mes entero, vengo con una sorpresa para los que siguen mis relatos, je publicando capitulos nuevos de la gran mayoria de mis historias ( la verdad me falto por actualizar la historia en xmen ). _**

**_Recibi muchos regalos, algunos mediocres, otros buenos, algunos buenisimos, y otros bueee... digamos que se quedaron en buenas intenciones nada mas. ( suele ocurrir que cuando uno desea algo con ganas... jamas llega y tiene uno que parir para conseguirlo ). _**

**_Pero eso si, moviendome como pude... pude conseguir algo que os hara morir de envidia MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Esta es mi malisima accion del año... ( al menos por aqui ). _**

**_ME han regalado 7 dvds, que suman mas o menos como 24 gbs de puro comics... JAjajajaja Entre ellos, Teen Titans, The New Teen Titans, Esp, capitulos extra, origenes, Teen Titans V3... y muchisimas cosas mas, no solo de Dc sino de Marvel y muchas otras casas de Comics... Jaja... como les quedo el ojo he... XD... _**

**_Y despues de que todos ustedes mencionaran a mi madre ( esta bien por si les interesa )... aqui les dejo... El capitulo numero 15 de Profane, y el capitulo final de la 3 temporada... dando paso por fin al hecho de que solo quedan ya 2 temporadas y que Profane queridos lectores... se les esta acabando. _**

_**Capitulo XV**_

_**Nosotros...**_

**E**l viento rosa mi rostro con insistencia, incitándome a abrir los ojos con prontitud, puedo sentir la humedad que el mismo transporta con cada caricia, humedeciendo mi piel...

Lentamente obedecí mis impulsos, a pesar del dolor que ofuscaba mi cabeza, de hecho sentía como un palpitar en mi cerebro. Me levante con lentitud, escupiendo la arena fuera de mi boca, tenia que admitir que tenía la suerte del demonio mismo.

Salir de tal ataque tan solo con dolor de cabeza, pero esa no era mi única preocupación... donde demonios estoy ahora. Miro a mí alrededor buscando a mis camaradas, pero no hay rastro alguno de ellos, estaba completamente solo en medio de la playa...

Olfatee el resultado de mi esfuerzo físico, y la verdad debía admitir una cosa, Apestaba, coloque las cosas sobre una roca cercana a mi, lentamente me quite la ropa, quedando desnudo en el agua, realmente me sentía aliviado. Y es porque de alguna forma, Profane ha bajado la presión sobre mi. Esta calmada, completamente calmada, como si estuviese sellada de nuevo.

Solo por eso me di un largo baño en el agua, intentando lavarme con ella, los pecados que he cometido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba completamente sola, me entristecía estar sola, me atemorizaba mejor dicho. Temía del hecho de jamás poder hablar con alguien mas, miedo de que yo sea la ultima en este inmenso mundo.

Miedo de que ellos me teman, camine pensativa por horas, observando entristecida la belleza de este lugar, de alguna manera a pesar que dentro de mí la disfrutaba, algo en ella me decía a gritos que nada es como lo pintan.

No existe algo totalmente bello y puro, como tampoco lo puramente bizarro y maligno, toda la naturaleza en si esta basada en la coexistencia de estos pensamientos. Algo hermoso puede matarte, mientras que algunas cosas de repugnante apariencia pueden terminar salvándote la vida.

Decidí emprender el vuelo y buscar a mi verde amigo, me preocupa mucho que este a manos de estos desconocidos. Me preocupa demasiado que hayamos tomado la decisión equivocada.

Y fue allí cuando lo observe... y valla que lo observe... estaba a unos 5 metros de la playa, hundido hasta la cintura en agua, su piel brillaba con la luz del sol, su cabello descendía sobre el, húmedo y sin control, sus músculos te tentaban a aferrarte a el, dejando que te envolviera con sus brazos.

Luego vi las marcas de batalla, esas cicatrices que decían mucho en un guerrero, me acerque a el con lentitud, intentando no perderme nada... baje mi vista hasta donde el agua me permitía ver su cadera... su trasero estaba apenas visible a través de ella... y demasiado distorsionado por el agua como para apreciarle con gusto.

Alce mi mano para tocar su hombro y hacerle notar mi presencia, y fue allí cuando la sorpresa me tomo desprevenida, al sentir el metal frió punzando amenazante mi yugular.

-. ¡Tranquilo, no vengo para hacerte daño... solo! .- mi respiración se volvió pesada al ver que ni siquiera había volteado su rostro para medir la distancia entre su espada y mi yugular. Estiro la mano hacia la roca tomando el antifaz, colocándoselo con rapidez y volteando hacia mi prepotente y confiado de lo que hacia.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, de hecho podía sentirlo en mi pecho, golpeando con fuerza para que supiese cuan estremecida estaba con verlo. Mis manos temblaban con solo ver su perfil, y claro mis mejillas parecían estallar cuando el decidió que era una buena idea levantarse del agua y enseñarme su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en su mascara... aun cuando mi curiosidad me gritaba a todo dar que mirase hacia abajo... no lo pude resistir e intente mirarle, allí escuche de nuevo su voz, deteniéndome de inmediato.

-. ¡Ah ah, parpados arriba, y te agradecería un poco de distancia para que pueda cambiarme... **Ahora**! .- su voz es penetrante, fuerte, oscura, pareciera desgarrar tus adentros, dándote la sensación de miedo con solo escucharle. Decidí obedecerle, me aleje hasta la playa, dándole esa privacidad que pedía.

Que pasa con los humanos y ese miedo que tienen por el cuerpo, que acaso no observan la desnudes como algo natural y hermoso... aun recuerdo que a las Banshee se les obligaba a usar ropa solo para evitar la presencia de curiosos, que podrían desencadenar fuertes y continuas batallas, porque si... existen seres tan sigilosos que podían espiarnos aun cuando la vigilancia era enorme.

De hecho cuando estuve en la aldea con Diana y los chicos, descubrí miles de cosas sobre ellos, sus costumbres, juegos, pecados, y claro la inmensa brecha que nos diferenciaba... el sexo.

Kara se encargo de... ilustrarme sobre esta situación, sobretodo cuando yo tenía que cubrir sus escapadas con Bart.

Luego escuche su voz, sacándome así de mis recuerdos y cavilaciones, -. ¡Quien eres! .- comento frió mientras mantenía una guardia alerta a mis movimientos. Se que estaba probándome, se que me recuerda de hace poco intentando quitarle el arma. Así que decidí ir directo al grano, no quería perder mas tiempo, deseaba encontrar a Gar.

-.! Mi nombre es Koriand´r, mi nombre de guerrera es Starfire, soy una banshee que no hace poco trabajaba para un sujeto llamado Slade, creyendo sus relatos de bienhechor, que solo ayudaba a un pueblo afligido por una banda de demonios... nos equivocamos! .-

Miraba a su rostro fijamente, mostrándole que no había flaqueo alguno en mi voz, ni que desviaría su penetrante mirada mientras hablaba. Sabía que me estaba examinando por completo, podía sentirlo. Aun con el antifaz puesto, me escudriñaba, y lo peor es que sabía donde probablemente tenia más "fijos" los ojos.

-. ¡**Mi rostro** esta aquí **arriba**, no en mi **pecho**! .- comente algo molesta, por ese continuo acoso de los hombres hacia mi pecho, Que demonios, que acaso les agradaría que uno midiera su... cosa. No verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso, a algunos si les fascinaría la idea.

Y fue allí que el dio media vuelta y me dijo con una sonrisa que me estremeció el alma, -. ¡Solo estaba tomando venganza por lo que tu viste hace poco... ahora estamos a mano!. .- muy dentro de mi sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamarle, pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme apenada por comprobar que realmente estaba viendo donde no debía.

De alguna forma este joven provocaba que mi corazón palpitase salvajemente fuera de control, debía admitirlo, este chico mueve mi mundo.

-. ¡Yo ya te he dicho mi nombre!... ¿y el tuyo cual seria? .- pregunte curiosa mientras me colocaba a su lado, caminando a la misma velocidad que el.

-. ¡Puedes llamarme Robin! .-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**e levante algo confusa, por no reconocer mi entorno, pero rápidamente controle mis emociones al recordar que fui yo quien nos trajo a este sitio.

Voltee a mi alrededor buscando a los chicos, pero no lograba localizarlos en donde fuera que fuese, y fue cuando recordé, que nos había transportado a una isla a kilómetros de donde batallamos, a unos 10 metros en el aire por sobre el suelo por accidente, la física me dice que no debíamos haber caído lejos del otro... pero entonces porque demonios estaba separada de los demás... y fue cuando lo recordé, un enorme impulso, seguida de una luz segadora... luego de eso... la oscuridad, fue cuando quede inconsciente.

Intente usar un hechizo de búsqueda, pero mi intento fue bastante infructuoso... tal vez no lo recite bien... lo intente nuevamente pero la hechicería simplemente no esta funcionando, debo admitir que esto frustra la mayoría de mis planes, pero no me incapacita, aun tengo mi alma viva funcionando, lo que me permite levitar... ligeramente... pero puedo hacerlo al menos.

Me adentre en la espesura de la selva, esperando encontrar a Víctor, o siquiera al presumido... me preocupaba el presumido, esa espada estaba tomando demasiado poder en su cuerpo y al menos debería... Un momento, en que demonios estoy pensando.

**Yo**, Rachel, pienso en ayudar a un chico, de ninguna manera, soy un demonio, mi humanidad ha quedado muy atrás... **yo no puedo sentir**... no **debo **sentir, no quiero perderlo... a el **y** a Víctor, son lo único que me queda.

Me detuve en medio de la selva, cavilando el porque me sentía tan intranquila, acaso de nuevo mis sentimientos estaban aflorando a lado de los chicos, seria que cuando profane casi me absorbe en mi forma astral, se llevo algo consigo, tal vez, ira...

"**Crack", **escuche a mis espaldas, algo estaba acechándome, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba en una selva del Sur, había oído innumerables historias de los soldados sobre estas islas, que parecían el Edén mismo, pero que en sus adentros ocultaban fieras bestias que harán lo que sea para proteger sus tierras.

Me quede quieta esperando el ataque, parecía que se acercaban a mi con cada minuto que transcurría, y fue allí en mis narices que veía una pequeña sombra moverse con lentitud entre la maleza. Lance mi alma viva sin dudarlo, y se que corte a un ente vivo, pude ver un pequeño hilo de sangre restante en mi alma viva, me quede mirando el matorral, esperando a que saliese, ya que yo no iría a buscarlo, podría ser.

-. ¡Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Garfield! .- me dijo justo después de darme el susto de mi vida, al colocar su mano en mi hombro mientras miraba atenta hacia el otro lado.

-. MALDITA SEA, QUE ESTAS LOCO... CASI TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA .- comente recordando mostrar un lado frió, intentando ocultar que falle en mi defensa... Pero el me miro con esos ojos de perro arrepentido... o mas bien regañado.

No pude soportarlo, mire hacia el otro lado intentando calmarme, debía hacerlo, había asumido que quien me asechaba era este chico.

Lo mire fijamente luego de calmarme, buscaba alguna herida que le hubiese podido causar, pero parecía que estaba bien, entonces era probable que algo mas fuese el acechador, -. Debemos irnos de aquí, este lugar no es seguro... ehh .-

-. Garfield... Pero puedes decirme .- alce mi mano hacia su rostro callándolo de inmediato,

-. ¡No soy muy conversadora que digamos! .- continué el camino con el siguiéndome incansablemente, me ponía nerviosa el como me miraba, o mejor dicho me examinaba, ni siquiera con Dick me ponía así de nerviosa.

-. Puedo oler que te pongo nerviosa, o tal vez es un remanente del pequeño susto ocasionado por nuestro encuentro .- comento el calmo, con un tono algo coquetón y divertido.

Me detuve de inmediato al percibir de nuevo un sonido en la maleza, examine primero mi espalda para estar segura que no nos seguían, y fue allí que lo vi jugando entre el follaje, como si nada ocurriese.

Apreté mis puños mientras lo miraba en una forma fulminante, en que demonios esta pensando este mocoso...

Y fue allí cuando nos atacaron por primera vez, tomándome desprevenida, atravesando mi carne como papel y tendiéndome en el suelo, cuando alce mi mirada, solo pude ver que estaba a punto de morir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**ste chico es asombroso, siento que con cada momento que transcurre, me atrae más y más... si eso es posible claro.

No para de presumir sus habilidades, y claro, ese hermoso cuerpo, al menos eso creo que hace, cuando se sube a los árboles y comienza a saltar de rama en rama. Quiero creer que esta presumiéndome, quiero creer que esta pretendiéndome, porque yo realmente deseo ser estrechada en sus brazos.

Y es aquí cuando la realidad toca a mi cara como una bofetada, cuando le veo alejarse de mí con velocidad, despertándome de mis ensoñaciones, diciéndome sin palabra alguna, "solo me estoy transportando".

Apreté mis puños algo enojada, los hombres suelen ser bastante egoístas... y fue cuando una criatura de verde color me embistió, pensé que era Gar, pero me equivoque, el no puede transformarse en plantas u objetos, y definitivamente esto era una planta.

Pude sentir como sus ramas afiladas comenzaban a penetrar en mi piel, por lo que decidí que esta cosa no mediaría con palabra alguna, solo quería matarme, mis manos se encargaron de recordarle el porque me llaman Starfire.

Mi puño se introdujo en su interior, perforando su superficie, destrozando sus adentros, y quemándome como el mismo infierno, saque mi mano arrojando a la criatura lejos de mi, mientras me elevaba lo mas posible de allí, examinando mi extremidad herida, estas cosas están llenas de ácido. Tal vez con ello digieren a sus presas, mire a mi alrededor buscando a Robin, y a posibles enemigos, pero simplemente ninguno estaba a mi alcance, por ahora.

Me moví en la ultima dirección en que lo vi saltando, ese maldito engreído, puedo asegurar que mi grito de sorpresa fue lo bastante audible como para que se diese cuenta de que estaba en problemas, entonces porque demonios no me dio una mano con esa cosa.

Y fue allí que pude entender el porque, lo vi allí luchando ferozmente contra unas 4 plantas que quedaban con vida, cortaba a través de uno mientras intentaba defenderse del otro, su pecho estaba herido y sus brazos estaban sangrando en varias partes, debía ayudarle, Lance mis rayos hacia las bestias, quemándolas desde una distancia segura, logrando que el pudiese alejarse lo suficiente como para descansar un poco de sus heridas, descendí hacia el, preguntándole curiosa a cuantos se había enfrentado, mientras intentaba cauterizar sus heridas, a manera de que no sangrase mas...

-. Unos 20 aproximadamente, probablemente más.- comento calmo mientras yo trataba sus heridas, pero porque lo atacaron tantas, y a mi solo una, me quede pensativa mientras el ya se alzaba ante mis ojos, planteándome una posibilidad.

-. ¡Las plantas se comunican o dominan su mundo por medio de Feromonas, para desplazarme tengo que moverme en gran medida, y gracias a ello sudo, el sudor expele feromonas que transmiten información, ellas la olfatearon y decidieron que dada las circunstancias... soy comestible, sin embargo tu flotas y eso no te lleva mucho esfuerzo, por lo que tu sudoración es menor que la mía, al parecer solo una pudo detectarte! .- me quede mirándolo fascinada de todo lo que me había dicho, probablemente lo había descifrado en tan solo unos segundos.

Lo miraba fijamente, embelezada por todo lo que el representaba: inteligencia, fuerza, belleza, son cualidades difíciles de conseguir en muchos hombres; y yo había hecho mi decisión. Este chico, es mío.

-. ¡Debemos buscar a Raven y a los demás cuanto antes, debemos estar unidos! .- comento mientras seguía el camino con mas atención, yo le seguía de cerca, esperando al menos tener la fortuna de encontrar a Gar en medio de todo este peligroso follaje.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**o puedo creer que me atacasen plantas, esperaba otro tipo de animal, pero... plantas, esto esta fuera de mis conocimientos, y para colmo, este chico me ha salvado la vida en mi momento de descuido.

Mi hombro izquierdo había sido traspasado por una filosa raíz, que este chico se había encargado de quitar luego de matar a la criatura, y como mis hechizos están bloqueados, no podía curar mi herida, ni las suyas, ya que no solo fue un ataque, las plantas comenzaron a aparecer en grandes cantidades a medida que avanzábamos, probablemente nos estábamos dirigiendo al nido de las criaturas.

Y dadas las circunstancias, algo me decía que podríamos encontrar a los otros allá, y por su bien, espero estar equivocada. Ahora que estaba mas calmada, pude notar lo reservado que es este chico, lo que antes había percibido como coqueto, lo noto mas como cordialidad, es un chico muy alegre, sonríe ante toda ocasión, pero sus ojos me dicen cuanto sufre por dentro, como los de Dick... mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de nuevo con fuerza, mientras miraba los ojos de este chico, no se si es porque, me atrae el... o Dick.

Que demonios, estoy hablando de atracción física, como es posible, no me había sentido así desde Jericho, imposible, como puede atraerme este chico si... lo acabo de conocer, y fue allí cuando recordé que, tal vez solo sentía empatia por lo que ambos hemos tenido que pasar, o tal vez... solo tal vez, me atrajo por lo mucho que me recuerda al presumido. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando nos atacaron de nuevo, esta vez no vacile y grite con fuerzas mientras mi alma viva salía presurosa de mi cuerpo.

-. ¡**Abajo Garfield**! .- grite mientras mi alma viva salía de mi cortando todo a su alrededor, formando una enorme hoz de oscura energía, aprovechando mi fuerza física para crear un movimiento oscilatorio con el filo, dando vueltas a mi alrededor, formando un circulo de unos 10 metros a la redonda, estirando hasta el máximo mi alma viva para extender el perímetro, y darnos una clara visión de lo que nos rodea.

Pude ver que estábamos completamente rodeados, alrededor de unas 200 criaturas se acercaban a nosotros, y dudo mucho que ambos pudiésemos tan siquiera oponernos a ellas sin resultar gravemente heridos.

Me coloque espalda con espalda junto a este chico, deseando que fuese Víctor el que estuviese aquí, ya que su rayo seria de mucha ayuda en esta clase de situación.

-. **Maldición .- **comente molesta cuando todas las criaturas se lanzaron contra nosotros, no tuvimos otra opción que luchar, me separe de el cuando tomo la forma de un inmenso gorila, que aplastaba con su fuerza bruta las plantas que le atacasen, claro que quemándose mucho las manos en el proceso.

Yo corría en círculos, intentando no recibir herida alguna, cortándolos a la mitad, esquivando cuantos podía, pero eran demasiadas, poco a poco me hicieron retroceder hasta que una me embosco por la espalda, estuvo a punto de matarme cuando una columna de fuego descendió sobre la criatura, quemándola de inmediato.

La lucha se detuvo solo un segundo para cuando frente a mi aparecía Dick, cortando a las distraídas criaturas que se acercaban a mi, sin dudas comencé a atacar nuevamente, mientras en el cielo veía como una poderosa mujer fulminaba a cualquiera que se acercase a nosotros.

Y aun cuando estábamos acabando con cada uno de ellos, estábamos perdiendo terreno, las plantas habían comenzado a regurgitar el ácido en sus estómagos, usándolo como un arma contra nosotros.

Dick y yo resultamos ligeramente lastimados por este, debido a nuestro combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Garfield y la pechugona habían comenzado a atacar a distancia gracias a que pueden volar, el transformado en un enorme lagarto volador... y ella... pues... ya sabe volar.

Yo en cambio no abandonaría a Robin en este tipo de batalla, seria cobarde dejarle solo en el suelo, corriendo riesgos mientras nosotros volamos a gusto y seguros. Fue allí que la pechugona nos grito, avisando que debíamos escapar, ya que venían mas plantas en camino.

-. ROBIN TENEMOS QUE HUIR .- comente mientras me alzaba con todas mis fuerzas restantes, cargándolo conmigo, el coloco sus brazos sobre mi cintura, logrando que por un instante mis manos temblaran, de no estar bien aferrado lo hubiese soltado por la sorpresa.

-. ¡Que sucede Rachel¿Te pongo nerviosa? .- Comento el mal nacido mientras me susurraba en el oído con delicadeza, no pude evitar dejar escapar un leve quejido, por lo que decidí que o tomaba el control del asunto o este impertinente jamás me dejaría en paz.

-. Vuelves a decir de nuevo tontería tal, que te juro conocerás el significado de Castración .- Sonreí malignamente solo por la cara que puso afirmando, mire a mi alrededor observando a los nuevos mirarnos fijamente, donde pude notar que la pechugona estaba a punto de estallar, y yo por supuesto, gozaba cada minuto de su arrebato de celos.

Descendimos por fin, justo en las rocas, donde al parecer las plantas no podrían seguirnos, me equivoque, su velocidad solo disminuía por breves lapsos mientras subían lentamente hacia nosotros. Estuve en la obligación de cargar al presumido nuevamente, o al menos eso pensé, para cuando de nuevo pude sentir la mirada penetrante de la extraña sobre mi.

Que ridiculez, sentirse celosa solo por ayudar a un amigo, que obviamente tengo mas tiempo de conocer, con que derecho viene a marcar un territorio entre el y yo. Al final, la situación no pudo escapar de la aguda visión de mi carga, aunque claro me intereso mas escuchar sus palabras de aliento, al ver un acantilado donde podríamos escondernos. Momentáneamente claro esta.

Descendimos con rapidez, el objetivo era intercambiar información, y establecer prioridades en el asunto.

-. ¿Dime, has descubierto algo interesante? O tan solo disfrutas de la compañía .- pregunte curiosa sobre la información que hubiese podido obtener, por lo que me dirigí hacia el, mirándolo al rostro con seriedad, lo que menos esperaba en este momento, era ser arrastrada por una desconocida, alejándome de mi compañero.

-. ¡Aléjate de **el**... **me** pertenece! .- Recuerdo que Kara me enseño lo crucial de marcar un territorio claro en lo que respecta a posibles competidoras, por lo que debía poner en su lugar a esta bruja.

Más no esperaba una reacción tan violenta de su parte, su reacción fue como la de un rayo, capturándome con la guardia baja, sintiendo como algo filoso punzaba sobre mi piel, amenazante de penetrar con tan solo una orden, baje mi mirada algo incomoda mientras mi puño lento pero seguro, también amenazaba su estomago de ser perforado, pero en caso de luchar, yo saldría perdiendo.

-.!Escúchame bien princesita... **jamás** vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso, **nunca**, en segundo lugar, en prioridad esta nuestra supervivencia, así que déjate de niñadas y coqueterías, nuestro objetivo es salir con vida, además! .- comente algo molesta por esa obvia demarcación de territorio.

-. ¡El decide quien estará a su lado! .- mis palabras no escaparon de los oídos de nuestros escuchas, por lo que me aleje algo enfadada de todos, vigilando la entrada, esperando un posible ataque mientras aguardaba que el flujo de información llegase a mi.

Ella se levanto amenazante, obviamente no le agrado que pusiera los puntos sobre el asunto, me miro de reojo mientras se acercaba a su compañero, en busca de consuelo y calma para su alma.

Fue allí que Dick, decidió contarnos todo referente a las plantas, sus suposiciones, creencias y maneras de escapar, pero algo no estaba bien en su forma de hablar, estaba calmada, libre de presiones y arrebatos, el estaba demasiado calmado.

Profane estaba silente, no podía escuchar su continuo tentar sobre mi, algo estaba mal con este lugar, y fue cuando recordé que había ocurrido cuando caíamos de las alturas... Corrí hacia las afueras elevándome por los aires lo más que pude, intentando ver el sitio donde supuestamente deberíamos haber caído. Sonreí cuando pude ver que no estábamos lejos...

Descendí hacia donde estaban los demás, curiosos de mi actitud, fue allí que me acerque a Dick no solo para informarle, sino para torturar a la pechugona.

-. Estamos a 40 metros de donde supuestamente, deberíamos haber caído, Aparentemente en la caída Víctor, tuvo una fuerte reacción de supervivencia por parte de sus ya sabes que, eso disparo una gran oleada de energía que nos arrojo lejos los unos de los otros, posiblemente cancelando por momentos nuestra hechicería, tanto en la espada como en mi, debemos encontrar a Víctor, y salir lo mas rápido de este lugar... es lo mejor .- agregue mientras caminaba hacia la salida, logrando que el y los otros nos siguieran... realmente no tardamos mucho en cubrir semejante distancia.

Mas al llegar, tanto Dick como yo, sufrimos en agonía con ver que le había ocurrido a Víctor, su cuerpo, estaba completamente envuelto en cristal, y podían verse sus recuerdos vividamente a través de el, su rostro mostraba obvio sufrimiento, al rememorar tales memorias una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

Nos acercamos con lentitud, intentando recuperarlo y sacarle de tal martirio, mas una inmensa nube de polen nos envolvió de inmediato, estaba ahora todo muy claro para mi... No fueron los cristales de Víctor los que ocasionaron que nos dispersáramos, sino el mismo Víctor que intento protegernos por medio de su magia, mas aun así, no sabíamos porque nuestra hechicería se encontraba bloqueada a tales niveles.

Caímos paralizados por el polen, nuestros cuerpos sufrían severos espasmos musculares, atrofiando cualquier movimiento posible, estábamos en la madriguera de estas cosas, quizás el centro donde se reproducían, donde sus crías se protegían a si mismas emanando una sustancia paralizante.

Teníamos que movernos rápido, si no seriamos devorados por plantas... asquerosas plantas, una muerte posiblemente lenta y agonizante en sus estómagos, mientras el ácido nos digería hasta los huesos. Pero mis manos estaban impedidas... todo mi cuerpo lo estaba, el único que podía moverse con algo de libertad era el chico verde, lento pero seguro intentaba moverse del lugar. Tomo una roca con su mano izquierda, mientras se arrastraba por me dio de la pared hasta el hombre envuelto en cristal. Alzo su mano con todas las fuerzas que le restaron en intento golpear a su objetivo. Pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no resistió más, y cayo incapacitado de moverse como nosotros.

Pude sentir a mis espaldas como las plantas más desarrolladas se acercaban a nosotros con rapidez, no era momento para dejarse vencer por algo tan estupido como plantas, si mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, entonces era trabajo para mi alma... cerré mis ojos, intentando calmarme, intentando dirigir mi energía a mi chacra, oh preciada piedra niveladora, sin ella mis poderes serian incontrolables.

Mi alma salio presurosa cortando el cristal que rodeaba a mi camarada, alce mi mirada solo para ver como las crías arrojaban constantemente el químico que nos mantenía paralizados, y tome cartas en el asunto, roce a todas en un solo ataque, acabando con ellas sin pestañear, cortando cada bulbo que osara moverse. Lentamente el polvo paralizante se disipaba, mas sus padres hacían acto de aparición en la entrada, los chicos aun no reaccionaban y Víctor parecía aun muy débil por causa de los cristales.

Ataque con todas mis fuerzas bloqueando la entrada, protegiendo a mis camaradas, pero eran demasiadas plantas, sus ataques feroces y precisos rasgaban mi alma, logrando que mi cuerpo se retorciera del dolor, tenia que regresar, mi esencia estaba siendo desgarrada desde sus cimientos por las raíces. Tenia que descansar...

Me alce en vuelo hacia la izquierda, cortando a la mitad cuanta planta se atravesare, observe con molestia, que sus números no disminuían, lance un ataque frontal, luchando contra cada una de ellas, cortando, destazando, malogrando, pero mis energías fallaron, mi alma no podía mas, regreso presurosa a mi cuerpo, logrando que recuperase el aliento, abrí mis ojos para observar que yo seria la primera en morir, vi como se abalanzaron sobre mi, mientras yo les miraba con odio, como ave nocturna no cerraría mi mirada ante el enemigo, si iba a ser destazada y devorada, quería mirarlo.

Fue allí que ocurrió lo inesperado, la pechugona lanzaba su ataque, defendiéndome de cualquier amenaza posible, le mire intrigada, preguntándome un continuo "porque", si yo moría ella estaría libre para poseer a Dick cuantas veces quisiera. Aun agotada por el esfuerzo, parecía dar todo lo que tenia por destruir tales criaturas, y cuando su fuerza desapareció, logrando extinguir su llama, un rayo azul cruzo el cielo, partiendo en dos el camino, quemando rocas y plantas por doquier, sonreí al sentir tal energía de nuevo cerca mío.

Víctor emergía de las sombras, renovado, feliz de salvar a sus amigos, su fuerza no menguaba al ver como su enemigo se consumía ante el, y así ataco hasta que las plantas se dieron por vencidas... huyeron a lo recóndito de la selva. Vencidas, humilladas...

El hombre de metal no dudo en custodiarnos a un lugar mas seguro, donde nuestros cuerpos pudiesen recuperarse, las horas pasaron mientras la vigía era constante, no deseábamos enfrentar tales seres nuevamente. Al pasar el efecto de parálisis, la conversación se volvió amena, tenia que admitirlo, estos chicos nuevos dieron casi todo por salvarnos, aun cuando habíamos sido enemigos hacia tan poco tiempo, y aunque yo no lo admitiera, el líder del grupo en este caso Dick, parecía disfrutar de su compañía, nuestras historias nuevamente salieron a relucir, creando un lazo único con el cual podíamos identificarnos.

Estaba claro que un grupo se había formado, un frente unido contra las desgracias que embargaban nuestras vidas, y la de muchos más, jamás pensé que me rodearía de tantas personas, y que cada una de ellas a su manera apreciara estar regodeándose conmigo.

Un nombre salio a relucir, "**Titanes**"... lo acepte gustosa, hubiese aceptado casi cualquier cosa, mientras continuase con ellos. Ya que junto a ellos olvido mi pasado, junto a ellos me siento mas humana. Junto a ellos, aunque sea un poco, puedo decir que acaricio la felicidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**acia tanto tiempo que no formaba parte de un grupo de grandes dimensiones, y ahora mírenme aquí, regodeado de amigos, de seguros.

Si seguros, aun los veo así, solo ellos pondrían fin a mi vida en caso de que Profane se saliese de control. **Titanes**, un nombre extraño si me lo preguntan... en tierras europeas, mejor dicho en tierras griegas, los Titanes son los opositores del olimpo. Seres elementales que causan estragos a la tierra mortal.

Pero aun así, me siento identificado con el nombre, allá tal vez signifique devastación, aquí será un sinónimo de salvación, fe y esperanza, yo mismo me encargare de ello. Abrí mis ojos en medio de la noche, Raven vigilaba el sueño de todos, mientras en la lejanía, se observaba como con lentitud el negro se pintaba de naranja.

Me acerque a ella, quedándome callado mientras observábamos el amanecer con disfrute, ella alzo su mano hacia mi, mostrándome algo en ella, lo tome con lentitud, observando detenidamente un trozo de escama, para ser mas exacto de Dragón, me exalte por un segundo creyendo que mi funda había recibido mas daños, pero el patrón y el color no coincidían para nada.

La mire curioso para luego escuchar su voz con calma...

-. ¡Este lugar esta repleto de escamas hasta donde pude ver, tal vez sus dueños hallan muerto a manos de las plantas, o quizás vienen a este lugar a mudar de piel, no lo se solo conjeturo, pero aun así, su gran cantidad forman una barrera antihechizeria enorme, que bloquea todas nuestras habilidades, incluyendo tu espada! .- me senté a su lado, mirando fijamente la escama yaciendo sobre mi palma.

Ella me la robo de inmediato, parecía saber que estaba pensando en ese momento, -. ¡No ganaras nada con recolectarlas, no poseen el mismo patrón que tu funda, podrían incluso liberar a profane si nos quedamos aquí por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano la espada sabrá el como contrarrestar la barrera a su favor... debemos marcharnos de aquí **Ahora**! .-

Me quede observando su rostro por un instante, realmente supo que pensaba, no puedo evitar sentirme algo extraño a su lado, como si ella supiese por que tipo de sufrimiento estoy pasando.

Me levante sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había encontrado buenos amigos, verdaderos amigos, realmente el futuro era prometedor, aun cuando tuviese que morir a sus manos.

Y creo que ella comprendería lo que yo estaba a punto de decirle, -. ¡Raven... **tengo algo que confesarte**! .- comente sereno mientras miraba su rostro fijamente. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, parecía no haber esperado lo que le dije, ella se levanto nerviosa alejándose unos pasos, y cubriendo su rostro de inmediato con su capucha, sonreí agraciado por su reacción, más tímida que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que por segundos decidí guardar silencio mientras el sol hacia su rutina diaria.

Por ese breve instante las dos figuras miraban fijas el amanecer, inconscientes de que sus compañeros escuchaban en las cercanías, fingiendo estar acostados, estando atentos a cada movimiento de cada uno. Algunos pendientes del asunto por hablar, incluso apostando que seria una confesión amorosa.

Claro esta ultima iba por parte del hombre metálico y el chico animal, que habían ya forjado una fuerte amistad entre ellos, pero la princesa Banshee observaba molesta el como el chico que ella había decidido seria suyo se alejaba por elección propia de su alcance, por lo que sus puños se apretaban hasta el punto de lastimarse a si misma. Ellos escuchaban atentos cada momento de silencio entre esos dos, que parecía incrementarse más y más, hasta que por fin la voz fría y carismática del enmascarado parecía romper todo silencio auto impuesto.

-. ¡Raven, eres mi primera acompañante desde hace mucho tiempo, te he mirado todo este transcurso hasta ahora, y se que tienes interés en mi... mas precisamente en Profane! .- Creo haberle visto dar un respingo cuando dije que su interés era en mi. Sonreí por ello, pero antes de que voltease a verme solo para reclamar cuanto no esta interesada mío, decidí confesarle todo.

-. ¡**Espera**! No te precipites, ustedes han llegado a formar parte de mi vida, tu formas parte de mi vida actualmente, todos han llegado en una forma u otra, a ganarse mi confianza, algunos mas que otros claro esta. Pero se que contigo puedo contar para lo que quiero pedirte .- Decidí tomar sus manos aun cuando ella me rechazaba por mas que intentaba tomarlas... hasta que me canse de jugar y tome su rostro para que me mirase fijamente, sorprendiéndome su sonrojo.

-. ¡**Prométeme** que si Profane logra liberarse!, **acabaras conmigo** y destruirás la espada... .- en ese instante la miraba fijamente al rostro, intentando lograr una promesa verdadera u duradera.

Ella me miraba fijo, tartamudeando la respuesta, quizás esperaba algo mas que no fuese esta petición, quizás deseaba que le confesare amarla, pero no puedo, no mientras Profane siga insistiendo en secreto acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Fue entonces que en un breve impulso de amistad, me abrazo, prometiéndome a regañadientes, comprendiendo que cada vez que me alejase de ellos, es porque la espada me pide acabarlos.

-. ¡No soy la mas adecuada para hablar de amistad!, ni siquiera la mas apropiada para hablar de unión y cariño, pero si puedo asegurarte que todos nosotros... aunque no se mucho de la pechugona y el chico, te apreciamos de igual manera... .- en este instante la cordialidad termino, y ambos nos separamos viendo el sol por fin salir triunfante en el horizonte.

Fue allí que ella por fin me dijo lo que tanto deseaba escuchar, aun cuando los chicos estuviesen ya despiertos... y escuchando algo que se suponía no debían, me agrado recibir tales palabras.

-. ¡**Prometo acabar contigo**, por el honor de las Aves Nocturnas! .- cortamos nuestras palmas y estrechamos las manos, sellando el trato con un pacto de sangre, uniendo nuestras vidas por medio de una promesa. Asegurando así mí más temible deseo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**4 Temporada...**_

**_Capitulo XVI_**

**_QUe ondas todo el mundo, que me dicen¿Acaso he perdido el toque de escritor... porque creo yo que estaba un poco frio para cuando escribi este capitulo, aunque al final me termino gustando el resultado?_**

**_Cabe decirles que hay algo que me incomoda en este capitulo, y los ultimas historias que he escrito, y es que un buen escritor suele ser un Transformista, ya que tiene que plasmar sentimientos, pensamientos y conductas de AMBOS sexos, que sean creibles tanto para las feminas como los muchachos claro esta. _**

**_Intente ver las cosas desde el punto de una chica, en este caso, STar y Rav, como podran ver intente fijarme en sus personalidades y en como podrian haber reaccionado a cierto tipo de situaciones, claro que... si lo ven algo estereotipado es porque, je no puedo femeneisarme tanto... como dirian los de mi pais... LA PINGA... yo no me meto tanto a ese mundo. ( aqui en mi pais, Pinga significa como un... NI de Baina, o un Ni Por el Carajo o algo asi ). _**

**_Aqui como siempre, dejare las respuestas a sus inquietudes, porque, probablemente porque soy muy flojo como para mandarles una respuesta individual a cada uno. _**

**_Por cierto Felicidades Camaradas... La historia es Oficialmente Segun las votaciones ( solo eran en el capitulo anterior POr eso el mensaje VOTA ) Un Raven x Robin... Gracias por votar jeje... aunque puede que tambien como pudieron ver en este cap, ( gracias a los comics me estoy haciendo un poco mas soportador de las otras parejas ) coloque algunas escenas de SxR u BbxR_**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Creo que ya me aprendi tu nombre de memoria jeje... mientras no lo cambies claro esta, no metere ya la pata con el. ( creo ). Y comprendo tu dolor, suele ocurrirme con mis historias favoritas, y para colmo, me torturan igual que a yo te torturo a ti, tardando una eternidad en colocar una actualizacion de una historia que me tiene absolutamente loco. JE, espero el capitulo te halla gustado ya que es la fundacion de los Titans._**

**_R35U5: Como estas, pues como veras, intento no explotar tanto los mismos villanos, pero el problema es que muchos lectores solo conocen a los Teen Titans Tv, por lo que el unico malo que cuadra en los estandares del Bastardo malnacido que todos deben odiar, es Slade, ya que BrotherBlood lo encontre algo... no se, Malo pero muy torpe para ser el malo de una historia... ( al menos el de Tv ). Y como veras ya mi repertorio de comics esta un poco mas amplio por lo que conosco un poco mas... Quizas salga con sorpresas enormes o tal vez no cambie mucho y continue con la trama que ya habia preescrito. Quien sabe... jeje Gracias por leer si... _**

**_Kerosen: Pues no se si el tiempo es bueno contigo, pues conmigo es igual de cruel que con todo el mundo... con el pasar del dia a dia, me hace mas viejo. Y pues como veras, no soy de los que le presta mucha atencion a las Amenazas XD, por lo que no me preocupo mucho... Jejejejejeje... y al no tener una pc Personal con Internet no puedo ser hackeado XD. Por lo que menos miedo tengo. En Fin, espero que este capitulo te halla agradado mucho. Nos leeremos muy pronto porque posiblemente comienze a publicar semanalmente ( probablemente... no te emocioneis mucho ). _**

**_Kristal Of Noll: Pues si, aunque literalmente no me vez, sino que me lees... Pero igual me agrada ver que aun cuento con tu precensia tanto como escritora como de lectora, gracias por todo he, y pues, ya viste que la razon es muy simple en esta historia por la que formaron a los titanes, quizes darles una union mas casual, en vez de la ya estereotipada Lucha contra el crimen... que explote mucho en los capitulos personales de Robin. Aunque si les di sus aires de... Justice League... aunque claro como dije antes... mas casuales. Gracias por tu voto... como veras han ganado los que ejercieron por Raven y Rob._**

**_Morgana: Gracias por los comentarios, pero soy alguien que realmente no tiene mucho amor propio, simplemente aun lucho contra los demonios de mi pasado, que lograron que tuviese una autoestima muy baja, lento pero seguro ( Exageradamente lento ), me recupero, asi que, ruega que no me cresca mucho mas bien, porque posiblemente mi ego podria causar que mi calidad de escritor baje, ( es lo que trato de evitar, ya que al crecer el ego, la cegera pareciera incrementarse con respecto a tu labor ). Mi peor critico soy yo, cuando no me gusta algo que hize, por lo general lo destruyo... Jejejeje, no fue nada halagaros, quizas deba hacerlo mas seguido. Y por lo general algunas comparativas de la historia, las saco de problemas propios, como por ejemplo yo soy un "molino de viento" sin viento que me motive, no suelo trabajar mucho... ( mala costumbre ) Y pues, jeje hay autores de gran poder en las afueras de la seccion Teen Titans, a los que realmente admiro por su forma de escribir... y comparandome con ellos, realmente noto la diferencia entre niveles. Poco a poco llegare a un nivel cercano al suyo, por lo que simplemente no lo tomo tampoco como una meta a lograr. Mi meta de este año es bajar 50 kilos... Jeje gracias a un reto de mi hermano... veremos si puedo lograrlo. _**

**_Master Hela Shadow: Nuevo lector... o lectora, a veces es dificil predecirlo solo por el nombre, gracias por leer la historia, y claro dejar un review siquiera, ya que ellos son la razón por la cual todos los autores de FanFiction nos tomamos las molestias por publicar... sin ellos, simplemente no valdria mucho la pena. JEjejeje... tu prediccion es posible, tambien probable, te tocara leer para descubrir quien morira... puede ser un personaje principal, como alguien secundario de gran importancia... Cuando el tiempo llegue, Creo todos sabran quien sera... o por lo menos quien probablemente podria ser. _**

**_El pajaro de Fuego: Pues como podras ver, la historia lentamente esta llegando a su final, posiblemente por escribirle hasta llegar alli, o porque arroje las toallas por los problemas que me estoy gastando en Home. Quien sabe, lastimosamente al final de cuentas quien decide cancelar o no la historia es el escritor. Aunque puedo dejar la trama a cargo de alguien mas... y hacer de beta... aunque por ahora, todo esto de abandonar se queda en especulacion... calmaos por favor... Nos leeremos en otra ocacion._**

**_El Santo pegaso: Como estas muchacho, tiempo sin leeros, bueno como podras ver, cargar esa espada no es solo un peso material por pagar, sino un gran precio espiritual. E ldecidio llevar tanto con el peso como el precio. Y pues debe pagarlo como debe, puede que su dolor se incremente o disminuya a medida que avanze la historia, como saben, no soy el tipico escritor de finales felices... ademas de que como han podido leer en esta historia, me fascinan los giros inesperados. Como muchos pidieron... Se quedo Raven y Robin. _**

**_Shadow The Dark: como estas, pues jeje tu espera termino, y pues tienes razon, como han podido leer, cada uno tiene una razon por la que puede morir, aunque tambien pueden morir por otras causas o fatalidades, me agrada dar sorpresas inesperadas... jeje y como la temporada de Tv, la Cuarta de mi historia es la mas agresiva, violenta y con mas perdidas de todas... jejeje, gracias por leer. _**

**_Kazee Fuu: Pues espero que puedas leer esto con calma, porque probablemente si tengo la habilidad para hacerlo, os dejare pegada al borde del asiento con lo que se viene... puede que salga buena o no... pero tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas para con la cuarta temporada y claro, la semifinal ya esta puesta. Jejejeje no se que haras cuando terminen mis historias, porque tenia pensado publicar unas 2 mas y retirarme de la seccion de Teen titans rumbo a otras que me interesan... Jeje. Por los momentos, aun quedan un par de historias mas antes de mi retirada de teen titans asi que, disfruta lo que escribo... Mientras puedas jejejejejeje. ( es en serio... Y va para con todos he ). _**

**_Y pues, preparense... porque se les vendra encima una temporada dificil a los titanes, Amores Perdidos, Traiciones, sufrimiento hasta decir ya basta se viene en la semi final de Profane... Que poco a poco se acerca a su fin... Espero disfruten la lectura._**


	16. Encontrando viejos amigos

_**Hola de nuevo lectores, los puedo de nuevo "traumar" con mis escrituras gracias a que pude finalmente, reparar la computadora, ( de momento ) ya que lamentablemente esta habia pasado a mejor vida hace unas semanas... dejandome barado completamente sin poder escribir nada. ( justo cuando pase por toda una semana inspiracional ). **_

**_Cabe decirles, que eso me deprimio un poco, ( ademas de que estoy bajo tratamiento medico por un hongo todo raro que me salio ( a saber donde demonios le cogi ) en las fosas nazales, resultando en una larga espera, ya que si no funciona el tratamiento, me toca ir al quirurgico. _**

**_En fin, je otra cosa que medio me pego, fue ver que Jhon23 el que posee la historia con mas reviews en la seccion en español, decidio continuar su historia para colmo en la misma seccion de la primera ( no se si incluso esta permitido ). Por lo que probablemente me sera imposible el superarle a este ritmo.(aunque igual os agradesco inmensamente cada uno de sus reviews me hacen feliz y claro me motivan a escribir mas rapido cuando veo que hay muchos XD ). _**

**_Sin mas que decir aqui os dejo con profane... ( puede que tenga algunos errores, como mis otras historias que publicare hoy mismo, ya que todas las hice en un periodo de 3 dias )._**

_**Capitulo XVI**_

_**Viejos Amigos...**_

**T**ransitamos un largo camino desde donde formamos el grupo hasta donde estamos ahora, esta isla poseía un pequeño banco de arena, que al bajar la marea, formaba un camino seguro por el cual podíamos salir sin tener que lidiar con los cocodrilos.

El problema era que la marea en este sitio era sumamente irregular, su presencia no era manipulada por la luna como en el resto del mundo, parecería tener un juicio propio, y decidía en un intervalo de 2 días en cada oportunidad, si aparecía o no.

Lamentablemente, no podíamos salir volando con ayuda de las chicas, por nuestro metálico amigo, su cuerpo era pesado, además de que sus joyas rechazaban la ayuda de las chicas al poseer magia en sus cuerpos, tal vez lo interpretaban como un probable peligro. Así que decidimos esperar en la playa, hasta que esta isla deseare el dejarnos marchar.

Beast boy y yo solemos salir a buscar la comida, posiblemente seria mas rápido si Raven fuese conmigo y cazáramos algo en las sombras, pero Starfire protestaba de inmediato, enfrascándose ambas a pelear por quien iría.

Pero este día salir fue mala idea, este lugar parecía resentido con nuestra supervivencia, por lo que al no poder vencernos, había asesinado a cada ser viviente que habitase el lugar. La selva se teñía de rojo ante la multitud de cadáveres en descomposición, ciervos, zorros, y gran cantidad de aves, pendían de las ramas cruelmente desgarrados.

Las raíces atravesaban sus cuerpos succionándoles lentamente la sangre y nutrientes, probablemente cada muerte fue dolorosa y lenta a manos de esta maligna selva. Lo peor era que al ser una selva húmeda, el sol lograba que los cuerpos se pudriesen a gran velocidad. Resultando en una hediondez insoportable, al ver semejante escena, simplemente decidimos regresar lo más rápido y atentos que pudiésemos.

No deseábamos terminar como otro pestilente y cruel adorno en el paisaje...

Cuando regresamos, me dirigí hacia Starfire, por alguna razón esta chica parecía estar prendada de mí, mas, no era hora de aprovecharme de su inocencia, debía pedirle un gran favor.

-. ¡¡¡Starfire!!! .- intente preguntar mas ella me interrumpió algo emocionada...

-. ¡¡**Kori**!! Puedes llamarme ¡**Kori**! .- Debía admitir que es una chica sumamente hermosa, a pesar de que su apariencia al luchar es bastante amenazadora, sus ojos te miran sensualmente, sus labios te piden a gritos ser besados... sus... Ejem.

-. ¡**Disculpa**! .- guarde la compostura por un momento, realmente estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido en estos instantes, posiblemente porque ahora soy más yo, que el portador de una espada maldita.

Ella me miro algo confundida por la petición, mas su compañero le miro insistente, explicándole el porque de las cosas, los demás voltearon sorprendidos de cómo estaba transcurriendo la situación en este lugar. Tarde o temprano la posibilidad de que toda la isla nos atacase era enorme.

El Plan que había formado, perturbo fuertemente al joven verde, por lo que se alejo de nosotros unos segundos, acompañado de Starfire, que le apoyaba por alguna razón.

-. ¡Mi plan es quemar **todo este lugar**... este bosque representa un peligro enorme para quien se atraviese en el, ya sea, animal, Hombres, bestias o demonios! .- todos me miraron por unos instantes, realmente no porque se opusiesen al plan, sino por la cantidad de bulbos que emergían de la selva, atacándonos como si hubiesen entendido palabra alguna de lo que acababa de decir.

De inmediato contraatacamos destrozando a cuanto bulbo y planta nos atacase, no representaban mucho riesgo al principio. Al menos hasta que comenzaron a aparecer los que se habían alimentado hacia poco.

Eran mas rápidos, Letales, y expelían un olor a podrido que aletargaba tus reacciones, Alce la espada cortando uno por la mitad, sorprendiéndome con la sangre putrefacta que saltaba presurosa de sus adentros.

En su estomago podían apreciarse restos humanos, posiblemente espías que buscaban rastro alguno de nosotros. Sus rostros estaban devorados por completo. Mostrando su cráneo al descubierto lleno de ácidos y demás sustancias digestivas.

Solo me distraje un segundo para observar el contenido estomacal de la criatura, para cuando una de sus crías, saltaba frente mío, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que necesite la ayuda de Starfire, que con su llama calcino a la criatura, Mala idea aparentemente, el amoniaco y otras sustancias de la carne en descomposición se concentra en grandes cantidades dentro de estas plantas.

Lo único que supe fue que la pequeña criatura me estallo en el pecho, quemándome el rostro por completo, fundiendo la mascara en mi piel, abriendo un pequeño hoyo en mi pecho, y al estar sellada Profane, no había cura inmediata, demonios estaba muriendo por esa explosión.

Aterrice en las orillas de la playa, paralizado por la onda expansiva, el agua quemaba mis heridas gracias a la alta salinidad. Y con cada intento de respirar, un pequeño chorro de sangre emergía del agujero. Mi respiración se hizo dificultosa, y cada vez mi rango respiratorio se acortaba más y más.

**Maldición**, tenia perforados los pulmones... Estaba ahogándome en mi propia sangre...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**stos días han estado cargados de peculiaridades, desde que esta chica se unió al equipo, cada vez que deseaba conversar con Dick, ella interrumpía de inmediato, llamando su atención.

En realidad no me importaba mucho, las primeras veces que lo hizo, sentía una especie de cosquilleo acosando mi corazón, como si me picaran con alfileres a mi alrededor, sobretodo cuando ella me alejaba de su lado. Pero con el pasar de los días, simplemente fui ignorando esa sensación. Tal vez solo eran las ganas que tenia de matarla.

Lo **mas **ridículo, es que cada vez que Dick proponía la idea de salir a cazar conmigo, ella protestaba como nunca, no se en que demonios piensa esta maldita, cuales son sus prioridades en este lugar.

Yo solo me enfadada cuando ella **intentaba ordenarme que hacer**, por lo que rápidamente terminábamos enfrascadas en la discusión en vez de ayudar realmente.

Hoy después de que Robin decidiese llevarse al chico verde, le deje discutiendo sola, ya estaba agotada de esto, me dirigí hacia Víctor, buscando una platica inteligente por estos momentos.

Al menos estuve distraída a su lado, mientras hablábamos sobre la promesa que Dick había hecho conmigo. Sabía que estaban despiertos por el simple hecho de que sus sentimientos, sobretodo la curiosidad, los celos y la expectativa, fluían hacia mi aura, alertándome de su conocimiento en este asunto.

Sabia a quien pertenecían los sentimientos de Celos, por lo que aun en contra de todas las expectativas, abrase a Richard, logrando una reacción de furia por parte de mi nueva "compañera". Lo que más me asusto del caso, es que muy dentro de mí, disfrute el ser abrasada nuevamente.

Toda la platica se centraba en el hecho de si seria capas de cumplir tal promesa, casi no respondo cuando noto que la pechugona había decidido inmiscuirse en la conversación. Pero si Robin mi aparente líder, había decidido incluirla en el equipo. Demonios, tarde o temprano tenia que dejarla entrar en mi mundo.

La soportaba como compañera, pero aun no se había ganado mi respeto y amistad, simplemente termine la platica, escuchando las teorías de Víctor, todos incluso la pechugona, estábamos pensando una manera de liberarle del influjo del arma.

Al menos hasta que Víctor decidió, que era buena idea el conocer mas del pasado de los nuevos miembros, solo para estrechar lazos. Insegura de creerle, escuche cada palabra que dijo, como vivió, donde nació y que tuvo que soportar.

Era **demasiado** honesta y a veces, **demasiado explicita** con los detalles, como cuando decidió que era buena idea tratar de espiar a un tal señor Kal y a una señorita Diana en el lago. Ella y una tal Kara, habían logrado esconderse lo suficientemente bien, como para verlos "juntarse" apasionadamente bajo la cascada.

Yo solo podía escuchar incrédula el como, esta chica nos contaba en menos de 2 horas, la historia de su vida, Víctor yacía sonrojado mientras yo simplemente no podía creer lo franca que podía ser esta chica.

Sus tonterías ahora me parecían mas claras, sus acciones son motivadas por su poco conocimiento de este "**mundo**". No se si era la isla afectándome, pero esta chica al menos se había ganado un **miligramo** de confianza de mi parte.

Estaba a punto de decir palabra alguna, para cuando Richard, aparecía de entre la selva pidiéndole a Starfire venir hacia el, no tardo en responder, mientras yo fijaba mi vista en el chico verde, que mostraba un rostro algo desconcertado, este le explicaba a una eufórica Starfire que había sucedido.

Me quede atenta mirándole, su sonrisa desapareció cuando Dick comentaba sus intenciones para con el Bosque, al parecer las palabras del líder lograban que su rostro cambiase de semblante. Starfire le acompaño de inmediato, mientras Robin se acercaba a nosotros, dispuesto a contarnos que decisión había tomado.

Mi atención no solo había notado el cambio de ánimos del chico verde, sino que me quede sorprendida al igual que Víctor, al escuchar como estaba marchando la situación en este sitio.

-. Mi plan es quemar** todo este lugar**... este bosque representa un peligro enorme para quien se atraviese en el, ya sea, animal, Hombres, bestias o demonios .- Lo escuchaba atenta para cuando a sus espaldas comenzaron a surgir decenas de Bulbos y plantas.

Corrí a su izquierda intentando contener a unos 40 que provenían de esa zona, Víctor me apoyaba, destrozando cualquier planta que osara acercarse a mi espalda.

De reojo pude observar como por el Lado de Robin, Starfire luchaba cerca suyo, mientras el chico Verde Defendía sus espaldas con buenos resultados. La situación parecía favorable hasta que apareció una planta bañada en sangre, tras de ella, centenares de plantas ensangrentadas comenzaron a aparecer de golpe.

Me aleje unos pasos observando atenta el como las criaturas que no poseían sangre encima, se alejaban con rapidez, cediéndole el terreno a sus camaradas, algo no pintaba bien en esta situación.

Mire a Víctor por unos segundos, para cuando Robin ataco primero, cortando a la mitad a la que más rápido había embestido. Al destazarla, pude notar que de sus adentros, emergía una enorme cantidad de sangre y restos. Entre ellos el que más me llamo la atención fue una mano. El dedo índice mostraba una marca de mi antiguo Clan. Una perforación cerca de los nudillos que varios de mis subalternos tomaron como "Prueba de valentía" Por supuesto participe en ella, más odiaba marcar mi cuerpo por semejante estupidez, por lo que fui cuidadosa con mi magia para no dejar cicatriz ni marca en el hueso.

Estuve tan encerrada en mis pensamientos, que no vi cuando un Bulbo saltaba en dirección al pecho de Dick, La que estaba mas cerca de ofrecerle ayuda era Starfire, a la cual agradecí gustosa el haber calcinado la criatura antes de tocar siquiera a Richard.

Al menos, hasta que esta estallo frente a el, arrojándonos lejos por la onda expansiva, me levante algo aturdida por el golpe, pero debíamos reaccionar con rapidez, habían mas de estas criaturas, y deseaban matarnos a como diese lugar. Intente usar mi alma viva, pero estaba demasiado perturbada como para emplearla apropiadamente.

En Cambio Víctor se reincorporo mas rápido que nosotros, sus joyas le permitían una pronta recuperación, por lo que ataco sin dudarlo, lastima que el sabia que la única solución posible, era dispararles, observo que las demás plantas se alejaban del fuego, evitando todo contacto, no estaban a una distancia muy segura pero lo mejor era hacerlos estallar mientras estén algo alejadas de nosotros.

Disparo con gran potencia en dirección al bosque, acertó en varias de ellas, provocando una enorme explosión que nos arrojo hasta la orilla de la playa, y es considerable, porque los dos estábamos a unos 30 metros de esta.

Me alce adolorida, buscando a los chicos cerca mío, y sentí mi alma escaparse de mi cuerpo cuando frente a mi un enorme cocodrilo se disponía a morder a Richard, que yacía sangrante en el agua, No pude reaccionar, tenia mi pierna izquierda dislocada por el golpe, por lo que el dolor constante no me permitía enfocarme lo suficiente como para ayudarle.

Víctor parecía haberse quedado en el fuego, ya que podía escuchar diversas descargas de su rayo de energía, Algo lo había obligado a levantarse y olvidarnos, posiblemente un peligro enorme a diferencia del que estábamos sufriendo.

Voltee aterrada, para cuando el agua se agito a mi lado, maldición, un cocodrilo me estaba atacando también, mordiendo mi torso y sacándome todo el aire con la mordida, mi mirada se oscurecía, estaba perdida, antes de morir a manos de este animal, levante mi vista para ver si Richard estaba a salvo, pero había desaparecido, el cocodrilo ya se lo había llevado.

Lo ultimo que pude sentir, es como era arrastrada debajo del agua, mientras La princesa y el chico Verde parecían pelear en la playa contra una inmensa criatura... luego de eso, la oscuridad, sumado al **crujir** de huesos, probablemente los míos.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**P**ensé que seria una buena idea, cuando dispare mi rayo y volé a unos cuantos de estos malditos, mi cuerpo fue arrojado a unos 15 metros, gracias a su peso la onda expansiva no me empujo demasiado. Pero mi oscura compañera salia expelida hacia el agua, debía hacer algo para ayudarle, antes de que los cocodrilos la atacasen. Corrí unos pasos para cuando escuche el grito de Starfire y BeastBoy, los mire correr asustados a unos 7 metros de donde estaba yaciendo Richard.

Pensé que escapaban del fuego, pero me equivoque, con solo sentir el suelo estremecerse, me di cuenta de que estábamos en grandes problemas. Frente a nosotros, se encontraba la reina de todas estas criaturas. Al parecer, todo contra lo que hemos luchado hasta ahora, no son más que sus meras crías.

Su tamaño podría estimar, era de unos 4 metros de ancho por 13 de alto, una monstruosidad que jamás en mi larga vida había enfrentado. Su color, era rojo como la sangre, sus piernas, se fusionaban con las raíces del bosque, aunque en realidad, creo que sus raíces eran el bosque. Todo se movía a medida que la criatura se desplazaba.

Comencé a disparar a sus pequeñas crías, esperando que si intensificaba el fuego y las explosiones, se alejaría intentando no ser lastimada por este. Pero solo logre enfurecerla mas, y ahora que lo pienso, si esta cosa estallase, ni siquiera mis cristales podrían sobrevivir a una explosión tal, o al menos eso creía.

Corrí hacia la orilla para salvar a mis camaradas, pero cuando fui hacia donde Richard, solo pude observar a un cocodrilo hundiéndose en medio de un charco de sangre, Me maldecía a mi mismo por no poder salvarlo, voltee en la dirección contraria, solo para ver como Raven era tragada por el agua y su verdugo un cocodrilo de unos 2 metros aproximadamente, uno pequeño, quizás no le halla hecho mucho daño, pero la reina no me permitió moverme. Sus raíces tomaron mis piernas, arrastrándome en medio del fuego.

Mire enojado como el cocodrilo desapareció con Raven, a mi lado, Starfire, luchaba ferozmente por salvar a Beastboy, que yacía en el suelo, con el estomago atravesado por una pequeña raíz de la reina.

Su vida era lentamente succionada, por lo que Starfire arranco tal cosa del cuerpo de Garfield, cargándolo desesperada por sacarlo de allí. No pudo dar dos pasos antes que un par de Bulbos se arrojaran contra ellos, estallando por las llamas que rodeaban a Starfire. Solo pude ver una gran explosión, luego de ello sus cuerpos habían desaparecido en un mar de fuego.

Los había perdido uno a uno, y todo gracias a esta maldita isla, eran todo lo que me quedaba, y ya no merecía la pena quedarme solo de nuevo, apunte mi mano cuando la reina me arrojo a su boca, intente dispararle, pero mi vista se nublo, el humo de las plantas quemadas había intoxicado mi cuerpo, logrando que mis cristales se preocupasen mas por curarme que de protegerme.

Estaba perdido, me quede ciego por unos instantes y espere la muerte, mas una inmensa explosión me arrojo lejos de las garras de la reina, posiblemente el fuego había alcanzado su lado volátil, provocando una reacción. Escuche atento como la inmensa explosión de la reina quemaba a sus vasallos, la onda expansiva me había arrojado a pesar de mi peso al otro lado de la isla, incluso sentía que alguien me arrastraba fuera de allí. Quizás los cristales intentando proteger mi cuerpo de semejante daño.

No se cuando golpee el suelo, mi cuerpo estaba entumido como nunca antes, a la lejanía escuchaba las continuas explosiones, al menos si habíamos muerto, **nos llevamos toda la maldita isla con nosotros. **

Sonreí por un instante, podía escuchar una especie de chisporroteo, probablemente mis cristales habían llegado a su limite, al menos, moriría con mis amigos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**D**esperté bruscamente, mi piel sudaba como nunca, mire a mí alrededor, no vi a los chicos a mi lado, me altere creyendo que de nuevo me había quedado sola.

Me levante asustada, buscando a todos en medio de la selva, mi alma viva incluso no podía localizarlos.

Rogaba por que lo que acabase de ver no fuese sino una simple pesadilla, pero por mas que corría en el bosque, no lograba encontrarlos, mis ojos se humedecían, pidiéndome llorar desesperada.

Caí sobre mis rodillas cuando no pude encontrarlos por ningún lado, mi estomago me dolió como el demonio mismo, me revise un segundo para ver de que se trataba, fue allí que mi corazón se paralizo, una enorme mordida de cocodrilo estaba apenas cicatrizando gracias a mi poder demoníaco, entonces... no había sido un sueño.

Ocurrió realmente, me quede paralizada en medio de la selva, si mis poderes funcionaban significa que estaba lejos de aquel lugar, probablemente al ser llevada cerca de la muerte mi lado demoníaco reacciono salvándome del cocodrilo, salvándome solamente a mi.

Me maldije, me maldije como nunca al ser tan egoísta... Mis manos se aferraron a mi piel penetrándola por la fuerza que ejercía, me dolía más el alma que el daño físico que me causaba, mis garras lentamente desgarraban mi piel, intentando suicidarme o siquiera castigarme por no haberlos salvado.

Fue allí en medio de todo ese sufrimiento, que escuchaba sus risas rebotar en mis tímpanos, al principio pensé que era mi mente jugándome una mala broma. Pero estas fueron intensificándose a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Me levante emocionada, buscando el origen de esas risas, corrí como loca por toda la selva... corrí hasta que me encontré con un pequeño claro.

En el los chicos disfrutaban maltrechos de un relajante baño, cada uno de ellos heridos hasta la medula, pero al menos aun estaban con vida, no me importo ver a Dick besando a Starfire, aun cuando un persistente sentimiento de angustia aparecía al mirarle. Tal vez es por que esta besando a alguien más.

Tal vez es, porque se fijo primero en ella que en mi... no es justo, yo le conocí primero, debería ser a mi a quien tenga en sus brazos, mire el suelo alegre por encontrarlos, pero entristecida por haber visto aquella escena.

Me di la vuelta para regresar a lo que podría ser el campamento, pero no pude dar dos pasos del lugar, mi corazón latía fuertemente por alguna razón. Fue entonces que escuche sus gritos de terror, Voltee sorprendida de verlos gritar, y me encontré con Dick asesinando a cada uno de ellos con su espada.

Me quede paralizada por lo que observaba, Dick yacía sobre sus cuerpos mientras cortaba una y otra vez con profane, su risa estremecía todo el lugar, opacando levemente los golpes del metal contra la carne.

Su rostro giro lentamente hacia mi, sus ojos eran de un rojo profundo, debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que derramaban sus lagrimales. Caminaba hacia mí, al parecer la espada había aprovechado el momento de debilidad de Robin para tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Abrió la boca y formaba palabras que no lograba escuchar, solo podía ver atónita el movimiento de sus labios, mientras se acercaba más y más a mi, no podía moverme de la sorpresa, finalmente me alcanzo, quedándose a tan solo 20 centímetros de mi cara, sus labios se movían insistentes, pero yo no escuchaba sonido alguno.

Sus palabras eran opacadas por el fuerte sonido de mi corazón, que latía como nunca, Su mano se alzo hacia mi rostro con rapidez, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, pero jamás llego, solo recibía una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida de lo que ocurría, solo para recibir su espada, atravesándome el pecho y perforándome el corazón, de mi boca salían litros de sangre, no podía respirar, y rápidamente mi vida era arrancada de mi cuerpo, mis piernas desfallecieron, el me sujeto por la cintura, se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios, fue un beso tan profundo como la herida que su arma me causaba.

Lo vi levantarse sonriente y con el rostro lleno de mi sangre, sus labios por fin emitían sonido alguno, y sus palabras me quemaban el alma.

-. **¡¡¡Rompiste tu promesa!!! .- **comento mientras me arrojaba al suelo, caí estrepitosa mientras el colocaba su pie en mi pecho para sacar la espada, simplemente lo hizo... para luego dejarme sola en la selva.

Mi respiración se corto de golpe, mis energías se agotaron... mi mirada se oscureció, y simplemente... morí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**esperté bruscamente, me levante ignorando el dolor que me aquejaba, mi respiración era ajetreada, me costaba siquiera respirar, y todo mi cuerpo me dolía como nunca, sentí un liquido caliente recorrer mi estomago hasta la cintura. Sabia que estaba sangrando, pero deseaba saber si mis amigos se encontraban bien, no sabia si me encontraba en otra pesadilla como la que acababa de sufrir, de hecho aun no sabia si estaba despierta, o viva siquiera.

Mire aliviada a mí alrededor, como estaban descansando sobre unas muy bien improvisadas camas, Starfire, Víctor, El chico verde, todos estaban muy mal heridos, pero respiraban, en cambio no había señales de Richard por ningún lado.

Luego recordé que a el lo había arrastrado un cocodrilo a las profundidades, el no verlo recostado a mi alrededor, me dio a pensar lo peor, pero tenia que calmarme, alguien nos había salvado, curado y preparado estas camas.

Debía ser el, probablemente la espada logro salvarlo, y ahora se encontraba lejos de nosotros intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Sufriendo todo ese martirio nuevamente.

Intente levantarme pero no pude, mis fuerzas me fallaron, descanse unos minutos mientras la herida en mi cuerpo provocada por el animal aun sangraba sin detenerse, me concentre aun a pesar del dolor que me embarga, mi mano curaba las heridas lentamente, mi magia estaba demasiado débil a causa de mi estado.

Después de unas horas, había logrado curar mis heridas exitosamente, pero aun tenía dislocada una pierna, y ya estaba demasiado agotada como para tratarla.

Fue allí que escuche sus gritos, estaba sufriendo... no podía creerlo, después de todo esto aun tenia que sufrir mas, miraba el cielo, o al menos a los tupidos árboles que aun sabiendo eran normales, guardaba algo de desconfianza por lo vivido.

Pensaba en el, en si la espada estaría ya avanzando mas que nunca, pensé en la pesadilla, quizás era una premonición, no, no debía pensar en ello, no era una premonición, pero y si lo fuese, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

Sus gritos eran lamentables, me preocupaba demasiado, me levante con lentitud, intentando ir a ayudarle, pero di un respingo cuando escuche un par de voces gritando al unísono de Richard. De hecho parecía una batalla.

Me alce presurosa, pero mi pierna me lo impedía, me levante aun a pesar del dolor que me ofuscaba por moverme con una pierna dislocada, me caía con fuerza cada dos metros, por lo que decidí arrastrarme.

Por fin llegue a donde sucedía la batalla, mire a dos jóvenes posiblemente de nuestra edad alzar en manos todo tipo de armas, Ella portaba ágil un par de dagas, de unos 15 centímetros aproximadamente, el otro sujetaba firme en ambas manos, ballestas de gran rendimiento, probablemente mas de 6 tiros por cada una.

Mire aterrada que Dick, ya poseía dos enormes alas en su espalda, mientras en su rostro, mostraba una obvia lucha, y lo peor es que la estaba perdiendo. Era ahora mas Demonio que humano, debía hacer algo para ayudarle.

Intento Levantarme, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil, alce mi mirada al escuchar el sonido del metal chocar uno contra otro, El sujeto de las ballestas había renunciado a estas rápidamente, en sus manos poseía dos pequeños puñales, que sostenían a duras penas el peso de Richard y profane combinados.

Sujetaba al demonio con toda sus fuerzas, intente buscar a la chica pero la perdí de vista, solo pude verla cuando sus dagas cortaban de raíz las alas de Richard. Salte de dolor solo con verlo, su grito me pego en el corazón, pero yo me quede muda de lo inútil que me sentía mientras estaban hiriendo a mi líder frente a mis ojos.

Rápidamente, el sujeto se apodero de su brazo, impidiéndole mover de alguna manera a Profane, ahora que los miraba mas fijamente, ambos atacantes llevaban uniformes similares en algunos aspectos de Richard.

Pensé que podrían ser compañeros de su vida como Exterminador, pero al ver como la chica apuñaleaba sus piernas con sus dagas, simplemente llegue a pensar que lo estaban matando, no había otra elección. Me levante gracias a los árboles, tome aire para lo que estaba apunto de hacer, cerré los ojos y reintroduje el hueso en su lugar, dolió y mucho, pero ahora podía moverme para ayudarle.

Salte detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos in fraganti, ninguno esperaba mi ataque, por lo que pude arrojarlos lejos de Richard. Lo mire con dolor en mi alma, estaba apuñaleado en brazos y pies, había perdido la conciencia, por lo que tome su brazo y lo alce en mis hombros.

Camine tan solo unos metros para cuando volvió en si mismo, estaba contenta de que aun estuviese con vida, al menos eso pensé, hasta que se abalanzo encima mío intentando apuñalarme con Profane.

Por suerte sus heridas lo habían vuelto muy lento, y aun así, mi corazón latía temeroso de que su alma hubiese sido completamente absorbida. En ese instante, la pesadilla de nuevo venia a mi. Recordándome sus palabras.

**-. ¡¡¡ Rompiste tu promesa!!! .- **

Mi corazón se estremeció, esquive su último ataque aun cuando este corto parte de mi torso, me prepare para cortar su cuello, y lance mi ataque.

No pude hacerlo, no pude cortar su cuello a pesar de que estoy a centímetros de hacerlo, el se quedo quieto por un instante, parecía reconocer mi energía, aun convirtiéndose en un demonio.

-. **Rav... .- **Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la embestida de una daga que atravesaba su pecho de improvisto, su sangre salpicaba mi sorprendido rostro, mientras el sujeto de la ballesta me sacaba lentamente de debajo de Richard.

Intente defenderme, mas el sujeto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para golpearme en un punto vital, y noquearme por unas horas.

Desperté exaltada, mire a mi alrededor y los chicos aun estaban durmiendo, me maldije a mi misma por tener esta especie de pesadilla una tras de otra. Idea que se encargaron de destruir al estar el chico de la ballesta cuidándonos sigilosamente.

-. ¡¡Valla, despertaste, si que tienes fuerzas!! .- comento sorprendido, estaba sentado tranquilamente, cortando una manzana con un pequeño cuchillo. Alce mi alma viva hacia el, que rápidamente reacciono colocando la ballesta en el rostro de Víctor.

-. ¡¡Quieres apostar¿¿A cual de los dos es más rápido?? .- Este sujeto sabia bien como actuar, realmente estaba entrenado, si me hubiese apuntado a mi, la flecha hubiese tardado mas tiempo en herirme, que mi alma viva en cortarlo.

No tuve opción y baje las armas, mirando molesta ante esta irremediable situación, realmente estaba demasiado preocupada por Richard.

-. Parece que conoces a Robin, de hecho conoces su nombre real... lo decías dormida, acaso disfrutabas un agradable sueño con el tigre Grayson .- Su tono era familiar, y conocía los nombres de Dick, lo que si no me agradaba era el tema que acababa de pronunciar.

-. Te matare si le dices a alguien que pronuncio su nombre dormida .- No podía permitirme el lujo de que los demás sepan cuan preocupada estaba por el líder.

-. ¡¡COMO QUE PRONUNCIAS EL NOMBRE DE DICK ESTANDO DORMIDA!! .- Esa voz me hizo temblar hasta los huesos, voltee aterrada de que de nuevo los chicos fingiesen estar dormidos, no pude cerciorarme de ello al estar pensando en quien es este sujeto.

-. Valla, parece que todos están despiertos, Peor aun, las chicas del grupo están prendadas del Tigre Grayson, Tsk, Tsk, pero que secreto tiene ese maldito que atrae a tantas chicas hermosas .- Starfire no pudo soportar las palabras de este joven, por lo que se me arrojo encima, criticándome el porque estaba robándole el hombre que ella había dicho claramente, le pertenecía.

-. Tranquilas fieras, el Señor Dick Grayson, tiene espacio para todas, pero lamentablemente en su corazón solo hay lugar para un joven pelirroja mis amores .- Sus palabras era ciertas, podía sentirlo en mi poder.

Starfire saltaba de alegría al escuchar esto, comportándose como una niña, ignorando la gravedad de sus heridas, saltando de un lado al otro mientras se burla de mi persona. Realmente no se que debo hacer con ella.

-. ¡¡Momento jovencita, eres hermosa, pero lamentablemente tu no eres la pelirroja a la que me refiero!! .- Agrego cruel, derrumbando la felicidad de Starfire, ella estuvo a punto de atacarle, preguntándole que otra pelirroja había en la vida de Richard. Cuando el simplemente apunto hacia el Claro, mostrando como nuestro **maldito** líder, yacía acurrucado en las piernas de una desconocida.

Starfire no pudo evitar el arranque de ira, arrojándose en contra de la nueva chica, me sorprendió la velocidad de su respuesta, casi un segundo antes, había alzado una larga y finísima espada. Que amenazaba punzante el cortar sin clemencia el cuello de Kori.

-. ¡¡Quita tus manos de mi Robin!! .- exclamo molesta la Banshee mientras notaba una cierta familiaridad en las técnicas de Robin y esta joven.

La extraña carcajeo asombrada del atrevimiento de la joven chica ante ella, alzo ligeramente su vista mirándola fieramente. Sonrió fríamente mientras acariciaba la frente del durmiente. Acción que no paso desapercibida ante la joven princesa.

Sus puños se llenaron de fuego, amenazantes de atacar cuanto antes, pero la extraña simplemente bajo su espada, dejando desconcertada a su atacante, busco en su cuello un colgante, y luego en el cuello del durmiente localizo un muy bien escondido colgante.

Los junto y encajaban perfectamente, Starfire retrocedió unos pasos sorprendida, Afirmaba que ella había robado esos colgantes, intentando ocultar la verdad. Pero las palabras de la desconocida eran más fuertes de lo que pudo soportar.

-. **¡¡Richard ha sido mío desde que tenemos 13 años; crecí con el, entrene con el, mi primera vez fue con el, dormimos juntos, comimos juntos, sufríamos juntos, como alguien que no debe tener ni siquiera un mísero año a su lado, puede reclamarlo como suyo, Yo Bárbara Gourdon, soy la prometida de Richard Grayson, desde el día en que el mismo me pidió matrimonio ante el consejo de los exterminadores!! .- **sus palabras afectaban a las jóvenes que escuchaban cada silaba, Starfire caía de bruces, mientras Raven simplemente ignoraba molesta lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una carcajada se escucho en el ambiente, todos voltearon algo enojados por la reacción, el chico de rojo cabello simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-. ¡¡Que es lo que te parece tan gracioso Arsenal!! .- la voz de la enmascarada parecía caprichosa ante la risa burlona de su compañero. Quizás por que ella sabía realmente porque le divertía tanto.

La princesa miraba toda esta situación, enojada, frustrada y con ganas de golpear a la osada que posaba sus manos sobre el chico que ella misma había elegido como propio. Al menos hasta que el joven pelirrojo se levanto hacia ella intentando dirigirle un par de palabras de consuelo.

-. ¡¡Lo lamento preciosura, pero me temo que aun cuando estos dos han estado separados por un tiempo, Robin se comprometió con ella a los 18 años, y en nuestras costumbres, eso es hasta que la muerte los separe claro esta!! .- Sus palabras le dieron cierto, dejo de alegría a la princesa Banshee, que miraba de mala manera a la mujer que posaba sus manos sobre Robin.

Levanto el vuelo, desafiando con la mirada a la joven frente a ella, al igual que claro, volteaba a verme para incluirme en sus planes.

-. ¡¡Entonces Reto a un duelo por el amor de Robin, la ganadora se lo lleva todo!! .- agrego mientras se alejaba unos metros y encendía su cuerpo en llamas de verde color. La verdad yo deseaba patearle el trasero desde que la conocí, mas ambas estamos heridas, y esta chica tiene buen entrenamiento, no era una buena idea.

**¡¡Que Demonios, Acaso estaba pensando en participar!! **No podía creerlo, realmente me estaba planteando con firmeza el inmiscuirme en esta locura, me quede callada, absolutamente callada por lo que estaba pasando.

La situación rápidamente estaba caldeándose, Starfire no podría soportar lo que ocurría, y estos chicos parecían no tener un pelo de tontos, las cosas podrían estar mal para el grupo, una batalla en estas condiciones resultaría catastrófica.

Fue allí que Robin abrió sus ojos, al parecer por fin, había regresado a la normalidad, la chica lo miro exaltada por su condición, el equipo se aliviaba al ver que probablemente el pondría un paro a toda esta extraña situación. Al menos hasta que **ESE BASTARDO **se abalanzaba sobre ella, otorgándole el beso mas apasionado que jamás he visto en mi vida, lo peor de todo es que ella le regresaba el favor.

Cerré mis ojos y decidí que lo mejor era dormir, tal vez estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, una tormentosa pesadilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3** semanas han transcurrido desde que dos chicos se adentraron en nuestras vidas, ambos, amigos de la infancia de Richard, a pesar de las peleas constantes entre Starfire y Bárbara, la situación esta mejorando, nuestras heridas están curadas, gracias a que mi hechicería se ha restablecido por completo.

En el transcurso de esta semana, nos explicaron el como nos habían rescatado de las fauces de la muerte, como Arsenal había rescatado a Starfire y el verde, para luego destruir a la Reina con una gran cantidad de pólvora asiática. Como Batgirl, se había sumergido en el agua rescatándonos de las fauces de los cocodrilos. Destrozando los cráneos de las bestias para que nos soltasen con rapidez.

Víctor fue al único que no pudieron ofrecerle ayuda, ya que sus cristales lo habían conservado intacto en la explosión hasta que aterrizo al otro lado de la isla, habían confesado que pronto se irían, algo que le agradaba mucho a Starfire.

Pero por alguna razón no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, o quizás solo estaba celosa por la parejita.

Desde que ella llego Richard ha estado inusualmente distraído; coqueto, juguetón, incluso cariñoso, y lo que mas me **enferma** son sus escapadas nocturnas. Starfire solía seguirlos, para luego regresar destrozada hasta el alma. Que es estupida, que demonios cree que hará una pareja en la noche cuando se alejan de los demás.

Claro que, la muy tonta suele llorar y contar, gracias al cielo esos dos simplemente se escapan para conversar seriamente sobre la situación de su clan. Me alivia en cierto modo.

En cambio, Arsenal ha reconocido al verde, logrando ganarse su simpatía con el pasar de los días, su historia personal me pareció perturbante, no se como puede sonreír aun después de todo lo que paso. Al final Víctor y Logan, decidieron acompañar a su nuevo camarada en una misión que había recibido hace poco.

Allí los chicos podrían traer, algunas provisiones para reemprender nuestro viaje, me ofrecí para acompañarlos, pero Víctor insistió en que me quedase a vigilar las cosas aquí, ya que dejar sola a Starfire ocasionaría una guerra monumental.

Al final los chicos se marcharon con rapidez, dejándome a cargo de mantener las cosas a raya en este lugar, pero como demonios puedo mantener las cosas en orden, cuando en mi interior urge la necesidad de patearle el trasero alado a Bárbara.

Aunque en realidad debía admitir que el líder se veía obviamente feliz de tenerla a su lado, el verle tomado de la mano con ella me traía sin desearlo viejos recuerdos, expresándolos todos en una simple palabra.

-. Jericho .- me quede pasmada ante lo que acababa de salir de mis labios, realmente no podía creer lo que dije, mas porque Starfire me observaba atenta por lo ocurrido.

-. ¿Qué has dicho, quien es? .-

-. **NADIE** de tu incumbencia .- agregue enfadada mientras me levantaba intempestivamente, mi sola mirada basto para callar a la princesa, dándome espacio libre como para alejarme lo suficiente y recobrar la cordura.

Lo que mas me enoja de esta situación, es que demostré debilidad ante alguien en quien no confió, nombrando al único hombre que he amado, demuestra que esta situación con Richard y Bárbara me ha esta afectando tanto como a la Banshee. Situación que tarde o temprano, no tardaría en utilizar en mi contra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a pareja se observaba fijamente, intentando decirlo todo por medio de sus ojos, el único lugar donde sabían, no se mentirían mutuamente, conectándose el uno al otro con un lazo de pasión desenfrenada.

-. Richard, se que es precipitado, pero en realidad necesito de ti, en mas de una forma, no puedo evitar ni olvidar lo que existió y existe entre nosotros, realmente no quiero perderte nuevamente .- agrego la roja mientras juntaba aun mas su cuerpo al de el, por medio de un suave abrazo.

El simplemente no podía evitar que su corazón latiese de tal forma cuando ella ronroneaba a su lado, incitándole a devorarle allí mismo con todas sus fuerzas. Mas aun cuando sus labios se rozan peligrosamente, amenazantes de embestir en apasionada locura. Logrando que solo sus alientos se entremezclasen en su cercanía.

La mujer que tiene en sus brazos, es el amor de su vida, aquella que le trajo un sin numero de emociones cuando aun parecía estar perdido en su pasado. Aquella que le entrego tanto cuerpo como alma, su corazón y su honestidad.

Aquella que el mismo había traicionado, rompiendo su compromiso a pocas semanas de casarse, temeroso de un futuro inesperado para ambos, temeroso de formar una familia, y perderla como ya había ocurrido antes. Tenía que admitirlo, fue el miedo el que le había impedido en aquella época el cumplir con su palabra.

Pero ahora, cargando semejante maldición encima, mientras a cada minuto transcurrido vislumbra la posibilidad de morir y jamás regresar. Sentía de alguna forma, la necesidad de perpetuar un poco más su estancia en el mundo. De asentar cabeza y forjar una familia, un sueño tonto piensa el debido a su situación.

Su mirada demuestra esa confusión que le aqueja, ella lo sabe con verlo solamente, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, intentando consolar el miedo que aqueja a cualquiera ante la posibilidad de la muerte. Sonrió a todo dar mientras sus labios invadían los suyos, finalmente el había dejado caer la coraza. Una coraza creada para evitar ser lastimado nuevamente, una coraza que arruino su primer intento de matrimonio.

-. Dick, hay un favor que tengo que pedirte y solo tu puedes ayudarme a cumplirlo, si no estas seguro de nuestra relación después de esta ultima misión, romperé el compromiso, y serás hombre libre… Solo te pido eso, una última misión .-

El le miro extrañado de la petición, sabia que era extraño en ella el pedir ayuda en cualquier tipo de misión, sabia que podría ser la ultima vez que la viese, por lo que se separo de ella por unos segundos analizando la extraña y muy complicada situación.

El tiempo paso mientras el caminaba pensativo en que respuesta otorgar a tal petición, su corazón extrañamente tenia un mal augurio de que sucedería si diese "Esa" respuesta. No lo dudo mas, se acerco a su objetivo y con la cabeza baja entrego su decisión.

-. ¡Lo siento, pero realmente, debo cumplir con esta tarea, nadie más puede… Solo yo! .- argumento finalmente ante la mirada atónita de la roja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un trío de jóvenes, corrían veloces con la comida a cargo, habían pasado ya unos 3 días desde que partieron del campamento, logrando su objetivo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudiesen.

La verdad es que todos se apresuraban lo más que podían, debido a una mala experiencia que habían experimentado en el pueblo.

Mientras compraban comida, habían sido emboscados por un grupo de Slade, que les había reconocido, la lucha no duro mucho, pero lo extraño ocurrió cuando desenmascararon a sus atacantes, logrando una reacción de asombro por parte de Arsenal, que decía conocer a dos de esos sujetos.

El caballero maldito y el joven bestia, observaron atónitos como Arsenal les relataba el hecho de que hacia 3 semanas, se había reunido con Bárbara, para asumir una misión de Búsqueda, el acepto de inmediato, debido a que las ordenes habían sido entregadas desde el mismísimo Padre de Babs. Lo extraño fue que cuando acudieron a los cuarteles generales, Solo Bárbara pudo acceder al recinto del señor Gourdon.

Situación que le pareció por más extraña, ya que Bárbara había tardado horas en salir, y al lograr hacerlo su rostro parecía demacrado, además de que era acompañada por dos de estos sujetos.

Desde ese entonces, el veía a Bárbara entregarle información acerca del objetivo a sujetos por lo usual con un traje símil al de los que acababan de derrotar. El se entero de que el objetivo era Richard, justo antes de iniciar la operación de rescate en la isla. Desde aquel entonces, habían ocurrido tantas cosas que lo había hecho a un lado, al menos hasta ahora.

Todos se observaron por un segundo, antes de emprender el viaje de regreso con la mayor velocidad posible, existían altas posibilidades de que Bárbara fuese un enviado del enemigo para robar la espada.

Víctor se recriminaba el no haberse quedado en el lugar, pero en cierto modo guardaba algo de esperanza en que nada hubiese ocurrido. Ya que tanto Raven como Starfire eran totalmente capaces de enfrentarse a estos sujetos, a menos que sus heridas pudiesen haberle ocasionado repercusiones en su nivel de habilidad, aletargándolas un poco.

Apartaban todo de su camino: ramas, troncos, lagos, nada parecía detenerlos, en su apuro por llegar al campamento.

La abrupta llegada de los chicos, fue sorpresiva para las chicas que se mostraban inquietas por la sorpresa, o al menos eso parecía.

Víctor noto lagrimas en los ojos de Kori, mientras que Rachel estaba obviamente enfadada, temió lo peor y pregunto por el líder, solo para recibir la respuesta que menos se esperaba encontrar en boca de Raven.

-. **El casanova se fue con su prometida, al parecer reanudaran sus votos en la sede de los exterminadores que se encuentra a 50 kilómetros de aquí **.- Agrego enfadaba Raven mientras intentaba en vano guardar la compostura.

El caballero maldito volteo en dirección del pelirrojo, que miraba sorprendido el desenlace de las cosas.

Al final la información fluyo, asombrando que estuvieran sorprendentemente cerca de la base principal de los exterminadores, las chicas escucharon asombradas lo que habían descubierto, mientras recogían lo necesario para emprender el viaje.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Capitulo XVII**_

**_Adios..._**

**_Pues aqui termina este capitulo, y espero que la maquina me soporte lo suficiente como para poder subir el siguiente la semana que viene si las cosas salen bien... Je aqui os respondere reviews._**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Haaa los gritos de una madre... XD los escucho a diario por aqui... pero en fin, sabes gracias a los comics he estado odiando menos a Starfire, ya no me cae tan mal... aunque la de la animacion por mas que intento la siguo viendo demasiado estupida. En fin, espero ta agrade el capitulo._**

**_Lilith091: JEjeje, pues solo los robin x raven votaron asi que ganaron por mayoria, aunque claro no soy de los que le agrada dejar las cosas sencillas asi que como has visto, no puedo dejar el bb x raven y el SxR fuera. Espero sepas disculparme pero ultimamente ya no les tengo ninguna idea... ( culpen a los comics... XD )._**

**_EL pajaro de Fuego: Hola como estas, jejeje por los momentos no he cancelado, aunque estuve muy tentado ha hacerlo ya que no tenia como trabajar... al final pues pudo mas las ganas de escribir que las de no hacerlo. Veremos si llego hasta el final, ya que mi meta era la codicia de superar a Jhon23, cosa que probablemente no logre ahora que publica dos historias en un mismo renglon. En fin, porque votases no me molestaria, si di una votacion libre es porque tenia conflictos en como dejarlo, como un rxr o un sxr... lamentablemente nadie voto por el sxr asi que las posibilidades son pocas de que esten juntos ( puede que si o que no ) je... de haber votado quien sabe hubieses podido hacerlo un Sxr._**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Pues como veras, la curiosidad es parte de todo ser, os puedo asegurar que de haber sido tu cayendo justo al frente de semejante mujer bañandose, la tentacion no la resistirias no. En fin, quize darle algunos toques picosos o de comedia... Posiblemente Jiraiya sama me esta pegando alguna de sus mañas... XD ( ya sabes a lo que me refiero )... asi que finalmente espero que este capitulo te agrade. _**

**_R35U5: Jejeje gracias, y pues como dije, no todo es sangre... pero bueno parece ser que eso es lo que mas les atrae de los que escribo XD. En fin espero no estar Blando para este capitulo he, Y pues referente a tu historia, por fin recupere mi maquina, hoy mismo me leo tu fic y te doy la opinion o por un review ( cuando me conecte en una pc de nuevo ) o por msn si te cacho en el gracias a mi cel. ( je os advierto que soy un critico duro XD )._**

**_Kazee Fuu: Jejeje gracias, pero si liberara mucha informacion, entonces no seria una sorpresa el quien terminaria muriendo, ya que claro el chiste es ver quien morira segun como lo crean a medida vallan leyendo lo que escribo. Je es un truco muy bueno crear ansiedad ya que liberar todo de una puede lograr que te des una idea de como terminan las cosas y al final pierdas un interes en la historia. Je. _**

**_Shadow the Dark: Pues como lees aqui, las sorpresas tanto esperadas como las que no esperan se vendran aqui... me gusta dejar en desconcierto no solo por medio del a sangre, sino por al menos un poco de acoso mental XD. Jeje espero disfrutes de este capitulo._**

**_Kerosen: Je cuidado, porque a veces al desearle la muerte a alguien se te puede terminar revirtiendo el asunto. ( por mas que lo odies no intenta no hacerlo )... en Fin, Espero que disfrutes el capitulo... Y ahora que mi pc anda de mirame y no me toques... je menos podrias hackearme. _**

**_Kristall of Noll: Pues ya vez que el Karma se me regreso, y por presumirles los dvds, se me quemo la targeta madre y la fuente de poder... SUERTE que no le paso nada al disco duro ya que de haberse borrado los guiones de mis historias... lo hubiese abandonado todo. Pues, creo que con este capitulo quizas pienses otras cositas XD. Disfrutalo..._**

**_Morgana: Pues como vez, no me molesta, todos aprendimos por las buenas o por las malas a tratar de salir de nuestra pesades y problemas para ir adelante ( tengo el problema de avanzar un paso en estima y retroceder 15 )... Pero en fin... Jejeje gracias por los comentarios y espero que este capitulo os deje a la espectativa... _**

**_ThefallenAngel67: Gracias por leerla, mira pues, por los momentos necesitaria un Beta claro esta... pero primero quiero estar libre al menos de 4 de mis historias en español pra dedicarme a darle mas cariño a mi version en ingles. o PRobablemente te haga caso y escriba algunos oneshots en ingles ( que probablemente no aparecerian en la seccion en español... MUAJAJA) para darme a conocer por alla. Te tendre muy en cuenta para cuando decida mudarme a la seccion en ingles de acuerdo._**

**_Master Hela Shadow: Pues gracias, je la verdad es que no suelo tardar mucho en actualizar por lo general son una semana o dos, pero en diciembre me tome un hiatus por lo que si tarde un mes entero en publicar por estar de viaje. Eso si... esta vez tarde por problemas serios con mi computadora... Espero poder recompenzaros a todos con este capitulo si. _**

**_Nos leemos ojala muy pronto..._**


	17. Adios

**_Un largo tiempo ha transcurrido desde que publique la ultima vez, y claro estuve un largo tiempo sin tocar una maquina con intenciones claras de escribir un fiction, pero hace apenas una semana he recibido mi maquina nuevamente, esta vez con disco duro nuevo ( Si se me ha quemado por un fuerte choque electrico junto a la supuestamente nueva targetamadre y la fuente de poder... Gracias al "excelente servicio electrico de mi pueblo ). Al menos el que me vendio todo unas semanas antes de haberla ya reparado ( eso fue lo peor, justo cuando la repare a los 2 dias se me quemo todo nuevamente junto con el dia que habia escrito el capitulo 17 de profane... que estaba diseñado para un concurso que tenia en mentes, de incluir algunas de sus ideas en el fiction... ademas de haberles dado los derechos de escribir One Shots o historias pequeñas basadas en algunas escenas de Profane ( si como si esto fuese tan famoso ). El motivo era simple, conseguir una pareja de trabajo. Que tanto yo le ayudara con su trabajo como el o ella me diese una mano con los mios. Ademas de claro ver como hubiesen desenvuelto ustedes esa situacion de ser los escritores de Profane... aun no se si hacer el concurso pero bueno al menos actualizo nuevamente porque en realidad. Esta vez no pude abandonar todo, las ideas simplemente me torturaban y debia plasmarlas en la pc. _**

**_DISCULPEN MUCHO LA TARDANZA, HE VUELTO Y ESPERO ESTA VEZ SEA POR MUCHO MAS TIEMPO..._**

**A**manecía con lentitud en el horizonte, dos figuras caminaban silentes en medio de la poca oscuridad restante. Hacia unas 9 horas que habían partido del anterior campamento.

Saltaron sigilosamente en la estructura principal, adentrándole sin ser vistos, moviéndose con cuidado por cada pasillo existente.

Ella lentamente le dirigía a su objetivo, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad, si esto fallaba, su vida terminaría abruptamente, en más de una forma. Abrió la puerta suavemente, observando en su interior a un aparentemente dormido Slade. Dio la señal a su acompañante y dejo que entrara primero, dándole este la importante tarea de proteger su espalda a quien más ha confiado su vida.

Lentamente alzo su espada para asestar un golpe fatal, pero la sensación del frió metal amenazando su cuello detuvo todo movimiento.

El dio un pequeño respingo cuando observo quien le mantenía cautivo a pocos pasos de terminar su tarea. Para empeorarlo todo, Slade se erguía de sus aposentos triunfal, su mirada misma reflejaba cuan satisfactoria era esta escena para el. El joven no necesito observar su rostro para adivinar que bajo el antifaz habitaba una cínica sonrisa.

El joven de negra cabellera no pudo evitar el temblor en sus manos, su cólera estaba en aumento, de nuevo sus sentimientos habían logrado meterlo en una grave situación, detrás de él la mujer que mas ha amado en la vida, sonreía complacida por la sencillez del engaño perpetuado.

-.Sabes lo sencillo que ha sido engañarte a estas alturas.- agrego burlona mientras apretaba un poco mas el metal contra su piel, cortándole ligeramente por la presión.

El simplemente enmudeció mientras su ahora ex-compañera, sonreía cínicamente a sus espaldas, podía observarla ligeramente detrás suyo, el rostro del joven demostraba sorpresa, decepción y gran cantidad de dolor en cada uno de sus gestos.

Slade parecía disfrutar el momento a medida que se acercaba al joven, al final la chica distancio el arma de su cuello, parecía haberle dado una entrada libre a que atacase. No dudo en aprovecharla, pero su contrincante ya tenía todo movimiento previsto, no alcanzo a levantar su espada para cuando un golpe bien ubicado le sacaba de toda acción posible.

Su cuerpo cayó bruscamente ante la mirada atenta de los presentes, el hombre de la mascara miraba deseoso el arma que yacía a pocos pasos de el, mientras que ella miraba el cuerpo inconciente de su antiguo amante con emociones mezcladas. Pero aun así, claramente podía percibir en su corazón el pesado sentimiento del arrepentimiento.

-. ¡Llévalo a la sala de combate, asegúrate que no suelte la espada! Necesito desligar su alma del arma, de otra forma, terminara rechazándome… ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo¡Bárbara! .- En su voz se denotaba la ansiedad por tomar el arma. Debía ser cautelosa, su utilidad era cada vez menos, corría el riesgo de ser despachada pronto.

Símbolo y prueba de estas sospechas era el siempre molesto acompañante que registraba cada movimiento realizado por ella.

Se acerco a la arena, arrastrando sola el pesado cuerpo, debía hacerlo rápido, la espada parecía estar intentando tomar el cuerpo ahora inconciente, lo apuñalo ligeramente en el hombro, logrando que esta se enfocara mas en curarlo que en protegerse. No podía correr el riesgo de que el Richard Demoníaco saliese a relucir a estas alturas, podría significar el final de todo, literalmente.

Sujeto el cuerpo a un gran tronco en medio de la arena, posiblemente colocado aquí por órdenes expresas de su nuevo líder, quizás era el lugar donde se torturaba a los prisioneros. Eso podía comprobarlo por el fuerte olor a sangre que emanaba del tronco.

Sujeto el arma al mismo con una fuerte cadena, evitando que pudiese moverla y liberarse, su otra mano fue amarrada justo en su pecho, donde pudiese estar a la vista, noto que la piel de su brazo derecho estaba lentamente tiñéndose de negro, posiblemente influenciada por la espada, tal vez por ello no le soltaba.

Retrocedió lentamente, observándole con detenimiento, solo ella sabia que pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, mientras daba medio giro para darle la espalda, miro con desden a su vigía, quizás pronto tendría que luchar de nuevo para conservar su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l grupo se desplazaba lo más rápido posible, entre ellos, un joven pelirrojo no podía creer lo que ocurría, si las cosas se salían de control, podría perder a sus amigos de la infancia, si es que ya no había perdido a uno de ellos en los años recientes.

A su lado una sombra negra se desplazaba a su misma velocidad, su energía reverberaba por todo su cuerpo, signo de que su humor estaba de mal en peor, al lado de esta, una joven de rojo cabello, mostraba gran preocupación en sus ojos, de hecho sus lagrimas poco a poco recorrían sus suaves mejillas para luego perderse en el viento.

-. ¡Atentos! .- una voz gruesa saco a todos de su ensoñación, el joven arquero había disminuido su paso, a lo que todos inmediatamente aminoraron su marcha. Estando detenidos por completo el pelirrojo les habla con suavidad, explicando su situación.

-. A unos 50 metros se encuentra una de las entradas laterales a la sede, deben saber un par de cosas antes de aventurarse a este lugar. .- Lentamente su mano trazaba un plano en la tierra húmeda, dándonos una pequeña perspectiva de cómo serán las cosas aquí.

-. Verán, debemos proceder con cautela, esta vez les ruego solo dejen inconcientes al enemigo en general, recuerden que aparentemente Slade ha tomado el liderazgo de los exterminadores en esta área, nada nos asegura que todos estén enterados de esto, por lo que podríamos estar matando a seres inocentes. .- Ellos le observaron casi incrédulos a lo que acababa de decir, aun conservaba su fe en su gente, y ninguno podía reprocharle el sentimiento.

-. ¡A unos 30 metros! encontraremos a los primeros vigías, si corremos con suerte, estarán todos distribuidos de la siguiente manera….-

-. Entre los árboles por lo general se encuentran pequeños tríos de vigías, al menos en el primer frente, estos tienen como misión anunciar la intrusión por cualquier medio, en el segundo frente son los batalladores, debemos tener cuidado, muchos de ellos tienen buen nivel de habilidad, si nos descubren tendremos dificultad en llegar a la base, eso sin contar los refuerzos y la gran cantidad de trampas.- Todos lo observamos algo enojados por el tiempo que se estaba tomando esta "aclaratoria".

Y fue cuando el joven exterminador saco su "as" bajo la manga, extrayendo una pequeña pero poderosa cantidad de explosivos.

-. ¡Como habrán notado! Mi intención es lograr una distracción de gran tamaño para atraer toda la atención a este sitio, prepárense porque dentro de 5 minutos tendremos que entrar a como de lugar… ¡entendido! .- este joven realmente no tiene mucha confianza por parte de sus nuevos acompañantes, pero ninguno tenia otra idea de superar la fuerte defensa de este lugar, por lo que no tenían nada que perder con intentarlo.

-.!Listos… Prepárense!.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l joven prisionero, recibía un trato "especial" por parte de los discípulos de Slade, su cuerpo era maltratado ante la vista lasciva de su maestro, mientras que Bárbara de nuevo no encontraba que camino seguir.

-. ¿Qué sucede querida¡Que… acaso no puedes soportar el espectáculo! .- Ella sabia que debía soportar la presión… su nuevo "jefe" no cesaba de probarla, y justo ahora se encontraba en la mayor de las pruebas.

Y aun así, no lograba desvanecer o tan siquiera calmar un poco el malestar que le consumía lentamente dentro de ella. Redirigió su mirada a Richard nuevamente, lo veía ser maltratado constantemente con un látigo especialmente diseñado para desgarrar la piel, en toda su extensión poseía pequeños picos que se aferraban a la piel, desgarrándola cuando el usuario tiraba del arma.

Entre el torturador y su victima existían 3 metros de distancia, y aun así el sádico empleado bañaba su cuerpo con la sangre del maltratado, luciendo una gran sonrisa mientras ejecuta a placer su trabajo.

-. Repíteme algo¿porque simplemente no lo asesinas y le robas el arma? Encuentro bastante aburrido el ver como torturan a los prisioneros, prefiero que las muertes sean rápidas, dolorosas pero rápidas.- La joven seguía al ahora en movimiento Slade, que bajaba triunfal de su balcón, solo para ver mas de cerca la cima de su victoria.

-. ¡Y arruinar la diversión¡¡JAMAS!! Aun tienes mucho que aprender, un mercenario disfruta del dolor ajeno, disfruta el inflingirlo, a todo ser viviente, y mientras más largo y penoso mayor es la dicha.- argumento el encapuchado mientras se detenía a unos pocos pasos de su maltrecho prisionero.

-. Entiendo¡pero es primordial que obtengas el arma!, para que demonios perder el tiempo torturando a Robin si podrías matarlo y tomar lo que te pertenece.-

El dejo de respirar por un pequeño segundo, quizás enojado de la continua queja de su nuevo sequito, tal vez le atacaría dentro de pronto, pero solo reinicio su exhalación y se volteo silente hacia ella, sus ojos denotaban un aire de "paciencia" por lo que ella bajo la guardia ligeramente.

-. ¡El arma tiene juicio propio, aun estando en las manos de un usuario, algunas veces intenta cambiar de portador por decisión propia, pero cuando el usuario utiliza demasiado su poder, el portador se va volviendo uno mismo con el arma, logrando que un vínculo de sobre vivencia se forje entre dueño e instrumento! Es por ello que el arma insiste con vehemencia el reparar todo daño ocasionado al cuerpo de Robin.- se detuvo un momento para inhalar aire, dándole la espalda a la joven y mirando nuevamente a su prisionero.

-. Sin embargo, cuando el arma se dedica a reparar daños masivos y constantes al cuerpo del portador, esta utiliza gran parte de su energía en curarle, desligándose momentáneamente de su usuario, dándome la oportunidad de arrebatarla, y que posteriormente, adhiera su poder a mi cuerpo, sin repercusión alguna, ni probabilidad de que me rechace.-

La joven se acerco a su nuevo maestro para observar de cerca como dentro de poco, el continuo castigo lograría que la espada se dedicara por completo a curarle, logrando que la mancha negra alojada en la mano derecha de Richard, lentamente desapareciera, dando así la señal de que el vinculo bélico ha sido debilitado.

Rápidamente, esta desapareció dando por fin la ansiada señal, era ahora o nunca, Slade debía quitarle el arma cuanto antes, mas no logro dar dos pasos para cuando una explosión de grandes proporciones interrumpió la "tranquila atrocidad" de este sitio.

Tanto Slade como la joven retrocedieron varios pasos mientras recuperaban el equilibrio debido al temblor, miraron a todas direcciones buscando algún indicio de ataque, pero todo parecía indicar el que la estructura principal estaba intacta, y que la mayoría de los guerreros habían salido a investigar lo ocurrido.

-. ¡Maldición, lo arruinaran todo! .- Agrego enfadada la joven murciélago, mientras miraba incrédula como se desarrollaba la situación.

Dirigió su mirada en dirección a Slade, que parecía haberse detenido a analizar mejor las cosas, de inmediato dirigió su atención hacia la pelirroja que daba un pequeño respingo al adivinar lo que transcurría por su perversa mente.

-. Se lo que piensas, y no, no planee esto, de hecho estoy tan sorprendida como tu .- Ella tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para cuando el dio una pequeña embestida con su espada, solo para detenerse a centímetros de su cuello.

Ella no pudo responder con rapidez como para defenderse, en estos momentos se encontraba con vida solo porque así lo deseaba su atacante.

-. Como puedes ver pequeña, estas viva porque así lo deseo, te recomendaría dejases atrás ese espíritu rebelde que posees, y comenzares a ser mas… sumisa, si no… tendrías que atenerte a las consecuencias.- Ella trago una pequeña cantidad de saliva, mientras afirmaba a regañadientes con su cabeza.

Le había tomado por sorpresa y el miedo le impedía tan siquiera gesticular palabra alguna, por lo que solo pudo ver como su atacante se daba la vuelta en una clara muestra de confianza en que no importa lo que suceda, el le derrotara. Se acerco con lentitud a el, mientras sus manos temblaban aun, Slade pudo percibir esta reacción por lo que se mofaba a los cuatro vientos.

-. ¡LO VES RICHARD, HAS CAIDO BAJO, TE LO HE QUITADO TODO, y estas a punto de perder e incumplir esa promesa de conservar la espada amigo! .-

El aludido alzo la cabeza a duras penas, incluso mover su herido cuello dolía, logrando que pequeños hilos de sangre emanaran de sus adentros.

-. Me has quitado el ultimo tesoro que me quedaba… ya… ya no tengo nada mas, solo la esperanza… la esperanza de.- guardo silencio por un minuto, mientras intentaba apoyarse firmemente en sus dos pies, para soportar su peso completo.

Slade se acerco un poco, pero no sobrepaso el mismo limite que tenia su anterior torturador, sabia que Richard, era peligroso en ese rango, al menos mientras portara la espada.

-. La esperanza de matarme, no es así.- comento engreído mientras alzaba una ballesta en dirección a su corazón. A su lado se poso Bárbara, sonriendo por la situación, quizás por las palabras de Richard.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo un ataque frontal por parte del malherido joven, que arrojaba una pequeña daga al rostro del encapuchado, sus piernas aun estaban libres por lo que había podido lanzar certeramente el arma con un poco de trabajo de su parte. Una pequeña sorpresa que había preparado mientras se recuperaba en el campamento.

Slade sujeto de inmediato el arma con sus manos desnudas, sonriendo por el fallido intento, -. En serio creíste que Argh.- El pudo sentir como un agudo dolor se clavaba en su espalda, mientras que la perpetradora corría lo más rápido posible en dirección de Richard.

-. BARBARA, MALDITA MOCOSA.- Agrego mientras intentaba sacar la pequeña arma de su espalda, sin lograr alcanzarle con éxito.

-. ¡Es lo que te merecías imbecil, te engañe todo el tiempo, para que te confiaras lo suficiente para poder atacarte con ese puñal envenenado!.- exclamo la joven mientras liberaba a Richard de sus ataduras.

-. Te tardaste mucho… me tenias preocupado.- comento adolorido el joven mientras veía como ella aun temblorosa intentaba liberar la cadena que aprisionaba su poderosa arma.

-. ¡El maldito nunca bajo la guardia antes, que esperabas que me acostara con el! .-

En ese instante, el pudo observar como sus camaradas entraban a la arena, por entre las puertas. No pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado hacia no mucho tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. ¡Estas loco, como se te ocurre semejante plan! No podría soportar el perderte o verte sufrir de esa manera no puedo hacerlo.- argumento la pelirroja mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidamente con su pie. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-. ¡Lo siento, pero realmente, debo cumplir con esta tarea, nadie más puede… Solo yo!.- argumento finalmente ante la mirada atónita de la roja.

-. Lo se, pero aun cuando sabes que soy doble agente, no puedo entregarte directamente a Slade, no sabemos que ocurrirá, puede matarte y no puedo permitirme eso, sabes bien que el…

… Nunca baja su guardia.- el joven termino la frase de su amada, logrando que ella guardase silencio por un minuto, el plan era descabellado pero parecía no había otra opción de acercarse a Slade en un momento de confianza.

Esta decidido, todo ira según lo que Slade ha planeado, lo emboscaremos cuando este durmiendo y allí tendrás que hacer una actuación convincente… De acuerdo, no te preocupes, utilizare a Profane para que mi mano sea poseída por ella, mientras la sostenga ella me curara y salvara de todo peligro. Así que no importa que tortura me apliquen saldré con vida. .-

Ella solo pudo mirarlo partir rumbo a las otras chicas, con el objetivo de despedirse, sabia que no podía fallar, era su única oportunidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un fuerte sonido saco de sus recuerdos al joven de negra cabellera, al mirar al frente, pudo comprobar que Slade Había accionado una trampa a sus pies.

-. MALDICIÓN POR ESO NADIE SE ACERCABA A MI PARA TORTURAR… MEee.- Sus palabras de pronto se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte impacto en su pecho.

Logrando que sus palabras fuesen opacadas por la gran cantidad de sangre que había expulsado de sus adentros por su boca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven y los chicos por fin habían llegado a la arena, solo para descubrir con terror como Slade a pesar de su herida, accionaba una trampa en el suelo, que liberaba un enorme brazo metálico, que abarcaba desde la espalda de la joven pelirroja, hasta atravesar por completo el tronco que sostenía a Richard en esos instantes, uniendo a la pareja en un mortal abrazo.

Slade se carcajeaba mientras veía a sus ahora reciente victimas temblar de dolor mientras sus voces eran apagadas por el calido líquido de sus adentros.

Arsenal encolerizado, ataca a Slade que no hace mas que reírse y esquivar cada uno de sus ataques, logrando que Víctor se uniese a la batalla, sin lograr resultado alguno, ambos estaban siendo utilizados como juguetes por el.

Los restantes acudieron presurosos a ayudar a su camarada caído y a su aparentemente aun fiel prometida, pero era en vano, el arma que atravesaba sus cuerpos poseía filosos dientes que impedían sacar el arma de una forma sencilla.

Raven rompió la base, dejando así libre en parte a los jóvenes, que ahora se sostenían el uno al otro gracias al objeto extraño que les perforaba.

-. Lo… siento… Richard… no pude… salv.- ella sujeto su rostro, acariciándolo mientras ambos lloraban por lo que sabían estaba a punto de ocurrir. Raven y Starfire miraban enojadas y entristecidas de que aun en tal estado ambos demostrasen amarse el uno al otro. Ella no alcanzo a completar su intención de declarar su amor para cuando sus manos cayeron de golpe. Su cuerpo recibía fuertes espasmos musculares y su pecho dejo de moverse, allí frente a sus ojos, Bárbara Gourdon, había dado su último respiro intentando profesarle el amor que sentía.

Logan intentaba no llorar, al conseguirse en una situación símil a la que había experimentado, de hecho Raven temblaba al recordar como también había perdido a sus seres amados ante sus ojos, y con tanta cercanía.

Pero en cambio Starfire temblaba por otra razón, ciertamente tenia envidia de Bárbara, hasta el ultimo momento ella profeso ser amada y el sentimiento fue reciproco. Más esa no era la verdadera razón de su temor. Richard había dejado de respirar también, situación que sus amigos no tardaron en descubrir.

Raven se acerco para cortar el maldito metal, pero retrocedió de inmediato cuando Richard estallo en una ola de energía oscura, que lo envolvía por completo, consumiendo así el cuerpo de bárbara por el poder expulsado, los tres fueron arrojados, lejos de allí solo para ver como una nube de polvo y sangre ocultaban la silueta enfurecida de su joven amigo.

Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos como la sangre misma, y tan brillantes que resaltaban entre el polvo, iluminando todo lo que estuviese cerca, Slade se detuvo junto con sus atacantes para observar anonadados el enorme poder que se había desatado.

De la nube de polvo surgió una silueta a gran velocidad, impactando el pecho de Slade con su arma, lamentablemente sin perforar lo suficiente su potente armadura.

Ambos impactaron de lleno, en las paredes de la arena, debilitando la estructura de la misma, logrando que lentamente todo comenzase a temblar, advirtiendo que pronto todo el edificio se vendría abajo.

Slade luchaba a la par del enfurecido, que sin saberlo peleaba con su cuerpo en muy mal estado, además de que estaba completamente cubierto por la sangre de su amada caída.

Los chicos se reunieron todos para observar la batalla bajo un escudo creado por Víctor, mas la tranquilidad había durado poco, para cuando los secuaces del mercenario atacaban sin miedo alguno a morir aplastados por las rocas provenientes del techo.

Estaban en una mala situación, Richard estaba a punto de matarlos a todos por los daños que ocasionaba. La batalla era feroz, al menos hasta que se escucho el sonido desgarrador de Richard, que estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia en un envenenado Slade.

Los Titanes miraron horrorizados como el pecho de Richard derramo una cantidad desmesurada de sangre, deteniéndose en el acto al caer colapsado por las heridas. Profane cayo de sus manos logrando que Slade la tomara en señal de victoria.

Alzo el arma triunfal mientras pateaba a lo lejos el cuerpo de su enemigo caído, que aparentaba haber muerto por la sobrecarga de poder. Yacía inanimado unos escalones más abajo del balcón donde antiguamente luchaban, eso fue todo lo que los chicos soportaron ver, en especial Rachel, que enfurecida liberaba su mitad demoníaca.

En un solo ataque había descuartizado a más de la mitad de sus atacantes, mientras se dirigía rumbo a Slade. Este ya preparaba su huida para cuando es emboscado por Arsenal, que sigilosamente había aprovechado el alboroto para acercarse a el.

Una flecha atraviesa la muñeca del encapuchado, logrando que liberase la espada, pero no impidiendo que escapase por las escaleras, Arsenal le siguió a pesar de que estaba completamente solo.

Raven Llego donde su líder para sostenerlo en sus brazos, y por primera vez, su alma viva sostuvo la espada. Utilizando su energía maligna para incrementar sus habilidades y envolver a sus amigos en su sombra. Tele transportándolos del lugar.

Todos cayeron con brusquedad en el suelo, intentando examinar donde estaban, Raven los miro fríamente mientras sostenía la espada, aclarando que se encontraban en una cueva no muy lejos de allí.

A las afueras, podían escuchar al ejército de Slade buscándoles desesperados, probablemente el maldito aun estaba con vida a pesar de veneno. Y dando a entender que el pelirrojo pudo haber muerto en la lucha.

Starfire busco desesperada a su amado, solo para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo sin rastro alguno de vida.

Grito desesperada, mientras veía que su corazón, acababa de detenerse en ese instante, lo abraso adolorida de verlo morir ante sus ojos sin ni siquiera haberlo podido ayudar. Víctor tenía aun una esperanza, volteo presuroso hacia Raven, implorándole la espada para salvar a su amigo.

Ella solo sonrió mientras respondía amenazante, -. ¿Por qué Habría de hacerlo? .-

Ellos no podían creer que ella estuviese bromeando en esos instantes, Víctor se levanto amenazante y serio, de que debía entregarle la espada. Logrando que ella lo azotara con su alma viva contra las paredes de la aparente caverna.

Starfire alzo sus brazos a punto de atacar, para cuando Raven le dio el mismo trato que a su amigo, el joven verde solo retrocedía al ver como la joven emanaba energía oscura y demoníaca de su cuerpo.

Ella alzo su espada dirigiéndose a Richard, se detuvo al lado de el, apuntando la espada a su ya destrozado cuerpo, amenazante de seguir cortándolo. Sus amigos alzaron la vista aun sin creer lo que veían, y como ella parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo.

Todos corrieron en su dirección cuando ella alzo el arma sin duda alguna, mientras su risa resonaba en las paredes, creando eco. En las cercanías el único sonido que pudo escucharse fue el del metal impactando contra la carne.

_**Continuara…**_

…

_**Capitulo XVIII**_

_**Repercusiones**__**…**_

…

LAmento no poder otorgaros respuesta de Reviews... pero me conecte solo para subir el capitulo... jeje osea que no tengo mucho tiempo como para poder responderos apropiadamente... espero disculpeis mi ineptitud.

Nos leemos luego...


	18. Repercusiones

_**Hola jovenes lectores... como les trata la vida, espero mucho mejor que a mi porque sinceramente... he estado al borde del colapso por problemas de todo tipo... pero en fin... eso deberia alegrarles por que parece que mientras mas deprimido este, mas escribo, mas cruel y hasta mas detallado y claramente... posiblemente este capitulo sea la prueba... porque por estos momentos mucho de mi subconciente esta plasmado aqui... gritandome que es lo que debo hacer para superar mis problemas... auncuando yo mismo no le escuche. Y pues, fijense que si han sido tan graves mis problemas que me han arrastrado al llanto, aunque eso no es anda dificil... con solo ver llorar a alguien mas de una vez salen las lagrimas. Aunque si he estado soñando mucho con jamas despertar y quedarme en mis idilicos y a veces bastante escalofriantes sueños. **_

**_Hoy si me tomare un tiempo para responder reviews... y pues, con tristeza he notado que ahora recibo muchos menos, posiblemente castigo por no haber podido actualizar pronto._**

_**Capitulo XVIII**_

_**Repercusiones… **_

**S**us respiraciones se cortaron de golpe al mirar la cruda escena… ninguno de ellos aun lo podía creer, de hecho aun cuando podían observarlo con detalle… no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Frente a ellos yacía Richard Grayson; su líder, su amigo y guerrero también conocido como Robin, su sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil ante el embate que acababa de recibir.

Y su corazón… hacia mucho que había dejado de latir, y como hacerlo cuando 15 kilos de acero lo atravesaban por completo sumado al peso de su sonriente portadora que se había paralizado ante sus acciones, de hecho estaba tranquila, serena.

Como si no supiese lo que acababa de hacer, estaba cómodamente arrodillada sobre el cuerpo de su líder mientras sostenía firmemente la espada… sus ojos apuntaban directamente a la herida, y sus labios permanecían sellados mientras lentamente un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por ellos.

Ella volteo por unos segundos hacia sus "amigos", y argumento con frialdad - ¡Si saben lo que les conviene!… ¡No permitirán que nada entre a este lugar! – Luego de hacerlo, su rostro nuevamente se enfoco en la herida del chico, a la cual observaba con detenimiento y placer, de hecho parecía intentar girar la espada para agraviar el daño, pero sus manos se resistían a tan siquiera moverse… por lo que simplemente miraba con disfrute el daño ya causado.

Starfire no pudo soportarlo mas, si antes deseaba matarla, ahora era un momento perfecto para librarse de ella, debía aprovechar el tiempo de confusión, debía hacerla pagar por el daño hecho al hombre de su vida. Por lo que se alzo en vuelo arremetiendo con todo su cuerpo sobre ella, pero fue en vano, un violento campo de energía le detuvo en seco.

Retrocedió unos pasos para recobrar su compostura, mientras miraba aun más enojada la situación, como demonios se pudo confiar de alguien así para salvar a Richard.

Desde que la conoció, sus poderes le habían alertado de el gran y oscuro pasado de esta mujer, que aun a pesar de su tan vanagloriado control, sabia que un peligro inminente yacía calmo dentro de ella, esperando salir en el primer momento de flaqueo.

Comenzó a golpear una y otra vez el muro, intentando en vano destruir lo único que le separaba de cobrar venganza. Pero retrocedió al sentir como la piel de sus manos se desprendía lentamente con cada arremetida, miro adolorida como sangraba incontrolablemente. Víctor no había tardado en reaccionar ante sus gritos de dolor, por lo que saltaba temeroso hacia ella, examinando la extensión del daño.

Miro aterrado como aun cuando estaba alejada de la barrera, su piel lentamente parecía desprenderse de sus huesos, su carne hervía mientras su sangre salía burbujeante de sus adentros, saco su cristal y con todo su poder se dedico a curar semejante maldición, cambiando la extensión de los daños a unos simples magullones nada mas.

Pero sus manos estaban irremediablemente entumidas, agotadas por el dolor que acababan de cruzar, por lo que el recomendaba no usarlas por algunas horas, al menos hasta que su magia le quitase por completo esta maldición.

Le llevo a descansar lo merecía, después de todo fue la que había reaccionado más rápido a la muerte de su líder y no tan oculto amor.

El en cambio intentaba analizar las acciones de su camarada, pero por más que lo intentaba solo había una respuesta, el poder del arma la había enloquecido tomando control sobre ella, y destruyendo a su antiguo portador era la única manera de asegurar un enlace completo con ella.

- ¡Debemos descansar, estamos agotados por la pelea, además de que estamos rodeados de enemigos por ahora, lo mejor es permanecer callados, roguemos que no nos encuentren! -

La pelirroja por mas dolida que estuviese estaba de acuerdo, no hace mucho que escaparon de Slade, y este no había tardado en lanzar todo un operativo con tal de atraparles. Debían estar en su mejor condición, para poder afrontar la lucha que innegablemente se les estaba avecinando.

Logan por su parte se veía mas relajado, situación que no paso desapercibida por el alquimista, su mirada parecía comprender que ocurría en este lugar, pero sus manos demostraban temor.

Se acerco a el lentamente sentándose a su lado, otorgándole con seguridad al joven del grupo palabras de aliento de que nadie mas caería en esta batalla, después de todo, eran buenos amigos.

- ¡Se que piensas Víctor, crees que estoy asustado! – intento argumentar el joven verde.

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada, simplemente estoy sentado al lado de mi mejor amigo! – su voz era suave y tranquilizante, como la de un gran hermano buscando al menos sacarle del pecho lo que estaba incomodándole.

- ¡lo siento! Es que esa barrera, la he visto antes – explico temeroso el joven, mientras con todo su esfuerzo, intento levantarse para alejarse un poco mas de allí. Esta extraña conducta había llamado la atención del caballero, que intentaba analizar porque repentinamente su verde amigo se veía debilitado, posiblemente portaba heridas internas.

- ¿A que te refieres, que no es un simple campo de energía? – miro un momento a los chicos bajo el místico manto, intentando analizar la situación incluso con la ayuda de sus cristales. Pero estos simplemente no reconocían que es lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, por lo que no reaccionaban por mas que el intentase hacerles funcionar. De hecho, estos parecían estar débiles, o incluso adormecidos.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede aquí Logan? – esta vez su tono fue un poco mas autoritario, estaba seguro de que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no tenia la certeza de "que" exactamente ocurría.

- Pactio – agrego el joven demonio, intentando explicar que sucedía sin perder la conciencia. Pero el esfuerzo era demasiado para el, su cuerpo insistía vehemente en marcharse a descansar.

- ¿Un Pacto, Pero que demonios estas diciendo Logan, que es lo que sucede aquí? – Su exaltación llamo la atención de la pelirroja, que a pesar de sus heridas, se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, curiosa de saber a que se refería su joven amigo.

Luego lo vio, de hecho se exalto por verlo en tan lamentable condición, después de todo era su primer amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía dejarlo allí sufriendo nada mas sin ella apoyándolo.

- ¡Esto es culpa de esa perra! No esta satisfecha con haberse llevado a mi Robin, quiere llevarse a mi mejor amigo no lo puedo permitir - sujeto firmemente al chico en sus brazos, mientras a pesar de las advertencias de Víctor, alzaba su mano en contra de la chica demonio, intentando lanzar un ataque directo con su fuego.

- ¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER! TUS HERIDAS SE ABRIRAN DE NUEVO – Su preocupación por la chica era bastante lógica, su poder podría destruir por completo el hechizo que había arrojado sobre sus manos, logrando que la maldición antes recibida comenzare de nuevo a diluir sus manos.

- Es un precio muy pequeño a pagar por al menos salvar la vida de LOGAN – Sus ojos se encendieron por completo, ya lo había decidido para cuando una mano de singular coloración detenía su ataque… intentando en vano que le pusiesen atención a sus palabras.

- Deténganse… Ella no ha matado a Robin… lo esta salvando – sus palabras lentamente perdían fuerza, algo le estaba extrayendo la energía vital, agotándolo rápidamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Ellos miraron atónitos sus palabras, pero no podían creerlas por mas que lo intentasen, sus ojos decían claramente que Richard estaba muerto, mientras que Rachel aparentaba disfrutar su unión con Profane.

- ¡El agotamiento esta haciéndolo delirar, debemos arriesgarnos y salir de este lugar, y cuanto antes mejor, la barrera parece ser la causante de su fatiga! – Víctor intento alzar a sus lastimados amigos en sus brazos, pero Logan estaba renuente a abandonar el lugar.

- No lo entienden… Ella esta luchando… contra… Profane… por el alma de Robin – sus palabras lograron que sus amigos, mirasen incrédulos la escena, pero al menos ahora que miraban mas detalladamente el cuerpo de Raven, pudieron notar como violentas heridas aparecían de golpe sobre su anatomía, curándose y abriéndose repetidamente.

De hecho lo único que no estaba regenerándose era su vestimenta, que poco a poco desaparecía en un baño de violencia y sangre, Víctor y Logan miraban curiosos como lentamente sin desearlo, Raven les entregaba un extraño y muy escalofriante acto de desnudismo.

Starfire no soporto tal reacción por parte de sus amigos, golpeando a ambos en su cabeza como reprimenda por espiar a la chica, los dos le miraban incrédulos y Víctor no tardo en preguntar con un tono de molestia.

- ¿Oye, que te pasa por que nos golpeas? – El caballero acariciaba el área lastimada de su cabeza, de hecho su orgullo acababa de ser maltratado por la enorme fuerza de su compañera.

- ¡Y lo repetiré nuevamente, si vuelven a espiar de nuevo! – Su voz denotaba una tonalidad de enfado por la situación.

- ¿Oye? que cargas la mensual o te volviste completamente loca, hace unos segundos estabas insultándola de mil y una for…- El caballero no logro completar sus frases, de hecho ahora estaba en el suelo adolorido, su mejilla había sido fuertemente acribillada a cachetadas.

- ¡Nunca invadas así la privacidad de una mujer!, puede que sea una maldita perra, pero aun así ella merece privacidad sobre su cuerpo… Y JAMAS VUELVAS A MENCIONAR MI CICLO MENSTRUAL NUEVAMENTE, NO DELANTE DE LOGAN – Ella dio un pequeño respingo al nombrar a su acompañante, de hecho había castigado a Víctor por lo que había dicho, para ella simplemente arrojarlo todo por la borda en un momento de distracción y furia.

Miro aterrada como Logan evitaba su mirada a como diese lugar, mientras a pesar de la tonalidad de su piel, en sus mejillas podía distinguirse claramente un leve rojo fuego.

"Ejem"… Ella volteo de inmediato hacia quien esclarecía la voz, Víctor a pesar de lo magullado que lo habían dejado, miraba serio hacia el joven del trío, era momento de que el asunto se esclareciera lo antes posible.

- ¡Logan, se que estas agotado, pero debes tratar de explicarnos mejor esta situación! La verdad ahora estoy mas confundido que antes – Por primera vez en toda la noche, Starfire miro a su compañero con entendimiento, ya que ella se encontraba tan confundida como el por el tema.

El joven demonio intento acomodarse lo mejor posible en los brazos de su amiga utilizándola como un suave cojín, al menos eso era mejor que la dura roca de la caverna, aun cuando esta le mataba con su mirada e intentaba esconder en vano su sonrojo por semejante aprovechamiento.

- ¡Verán!… los demonios tenemos la habilidad de hacer un Pactio, o Pacto como dice la lengua vulgar – Dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba aire para la larga charla que vendría – ¡A pesar de que nuestra raza, no tiene nada que ver con los verdaderos Demonios del infierno, si poseemos algunas peculiares coincidencias! – Guardo silencio pensando bien sus palabras para proseguir – ¡Por ejemplo! algunos tienen habilidades oscuras o sobrenaturales; proyección astral, metamorfosis, posesión de cuerpos y un largo etc. Pero, también podemos crear un Pacto con otros seres vivos, a cambio de su alma u algo de igual valor, podemos garantizarles un deseo solo si esta en el alcance de nuestros poderes. – El chico se detuvo por unos segundos para recuperar energías, mientras sus amigos le observaban curiosos por lo relatado, ninguno tenía conocimiento alguno de estas habilidades.

- ¡Como decía! Si esta en nuestro alcance, podemos otorgar un deseo: como mas poder, una vida igual de longeva que la nuestra… y cosas por el estilo, el contratante podrá disfrutar de nuestro poder, siempre y cuando el contratista este con vida – El no sabia si había explicado esto con atención, pero al menos Víctor había podido asimilar la mayoría de las cosas, y por su mirada la roja estaba igual de satisfecha, por lo que prosiguió. – Como sabrán, Raven ha perforado el corazón de Robin con la espada no es así – se detuvo un momento, no solo para recuperar el aliento, sino para comprobar que sus amigos estuviesen entendiendo cada palabra.

Ellos guardaron silencio mientras observaban de nuevo la escena, al menos pronto sabrían el porque Raven había lastimado de muerte el cuerpo de Richard.

- ¡Si recuerdan bien! Profane es una entidad parasitaria, necesita el cuerpo de alguien para poder manifestarse, pero aun así, es una entidad a parte de la del usuario. Lamento decirles que Richard como tal, había muerto en el mismo momento en que soltó el arma al luchar contra Slade, después de todo, su cuerpo es mortal y sus heridas no eran para menospreciarse – Guardo silencio para cuando Starfire miraba incrédula sus palabras, de hecho estando recostado en su cuerpo, podía percibir levemente su incredulidad, expresada inocentemente por medio de temblores.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! solo quieres hacer lucir bien a Raven por que te atrae no es así, el corazón de Richard aun latía cuando esa maldita lo atravesó con el arma… ¡No pudo haber muerto en aquel instante! – Ella intento incluso alejarse de el, pero en ese instante el joven saco fuerzas de donde no tenia para contenerla.

- ¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! SOY UN CHICO, ES LOGICO QUE ME ATRAIGAN LAS MUJERES BELLAS, HASTA TU ME ATRAES… pero… - por un instante el guardo silencio, aun cuando la roja le miraba asustada por su reacción. Víctor sabía que esto era necesario, los celos de Starfire estaban consumiéndola, incluso devastándola por completo, logrando que ella estuviese renuente a creer que nadie mas que ella, podía salvar a Richard de esta precaria situación.

- ¡Nadie mejor que tu sabe! que de atracción a amor, hay un paso de diferencia…Sabes también que solo existe una mujer a la que mi amor le pertenece por completo…aun cuando ya se ha marchado de este mundo, no habrá nadie mas como ella – La pelirroja guardo silencio tragándose sus palabras, de hecho todos voltearon casi de inmediato cuando escucharon un fuerte gemido de la joven de violáceo cabello.

Su cuerpo estaba repleto de heridas y sangre, de hecho todo su tórax estaba abierto por una enorme herida que sangraba profusamente sin parar, el rostro de la chica había dejado de estar confiado y risueño, para solo mostrar dolor y sufrimiento a cambio.

- MALDICION DEBEMOS AYUDARLA, ME DUELE VERLA ASI, DIOS…mío - volteo de inmediato al ver mas de cerca la gravedad de sus heridas, de hecho pudo notarse la nausea en su rostro.

- ¿Que sucede Víctor? – la roja pregunto curiosa, pero a medida de que Víctor le explicaba, podía observar con detenimiento su carne y costillas al aire libre con lujo de detalle, ella se arrepintió de haber tan siquiera preguntado.

- ¡Que esta sucediéndole Logan! – Por primera vez en toda la noche, Starfire entrego palabras de verdadera preocupación por la chica mitad-demonio.

- ¡Esta perdiendo la batalla! – comento triste, mientras sus amigos prácticamente saltaban sobre el implorándole repetir su ultimo cometario, o al menos con la esperanza de que lo corrigiera.

El chico agito su cabeza negativamente, dispuesto a entregarles la información restante, - Como les dije, Richard ya estaba muerto el momento en que sus manos dejaron caer a Profane, para ser mas exactos, su alma fue completamente extraída por el arma en su momento de debilidad, y como todos sabemos, aun cuando el cuerpo este con vida, sin un alma inmortal, este simplemente ha dejado de ser Richard, para ser un simple contenedor –

Los chicos miraron entristecidos la situación, de haber llegado un poco antes hubiesen evitado la muerte de Bárbara, y al mismo tiempo, la perdida de voluntad de Robin, así al menos el arma no hubiese podido salirse con la suya.

- No lo entiendo, porque Profane robaría el arma de su portador – Pregunto confundido Víctor mientras intentaba analizar las cosas desde todos los ángulos… hasta que una respuesta vino rápidamente a el.

- ¡Ya lo entiendo, ese maldito de Slade! desde un principio tenia pensado asesinar a Bárbara – Argumento enojado el caballero, mientras sus amigos le miraban ensimismados por el asunto.

- La voluntad más fuerte de Richard, se basa en proteger a sus seres queridos – explico el caballero, - mientras esta estuviese intacta, la espada sentiría que Richard era un usuario apropiado para ella apoderarse, pero al perder fe en si mismo como protector, al perder a la mujer que mas a amado en la vida, su voluntad decayó considerablemente logrando que la espada tomara rápidamente posesión de su alma y cuerpo, el problema ocurrió cuando la fiereza de Richard, obligo a Profane a concentrarse en la lucha, descuidando mortalmente las heridas de su cuerpo, y al estar tan cerca de morir, estando la espada ligada a su cuerpo – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Starfire… que terminaba ella misma su oración.

- La espada temía morir junto a Richard, por lo que robo por completo su alma y abandono su cuerpo, se alejo de el cobardemente mostrando de inmediato su disponibilidad a Slade, otro posible candidato – La chica había acertado en el clavo, pero aun así quedaba una gran interrogante en el asunto, si el alma de Richard estaba en la espada, porque Rachel ataco su cuerpo… la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

- Ella uso a Profane como un transmisor, el corazón es donde muchos creen, reside el alma y ser de un individuo, biológicamente, este no es mas que una gran bomba que reparte el flujo sanguíneo a todo el cuerpo sin detenerse, esta inexorablemente ligado a todos los órganos del cuerpo, simplemente sin el, los demás morirían irremediablemente. Que mejor lugar para un alma, sino en el órgano que lleva cada extensión de su poder hasta el rincón mas pequeño del cuerpo. – El joven tomo aire por unos segundos para así poder finalizar todo el asunto. – Ella esta luchando en otra dimensión con la espada para recuperar el alma de Richard, por eso el campo de fuerza, a pesar de que sus cuerpos están frente a nosotros, hace mucho que esas poderosas presencias no están en este sitio, el problema es que, a pesar del gran poder de Rachel, no es equiparable al de Profane, que rápidamente, por la extensión y gravedad de sus heridas, esta tomando ventaja en la batalla, por lo que ella desesperadamente esta usando un peligroso método de recuperación – el guardo silencio mientras intentaba ahora mantenerse despierto, el agotamiento ya estaba acosándolo demasiado como para mantenerse conciente a estas alturas.

- ¡A que método te refieres!… ¿que esta haciendo? – comento Víctor mientras miraba a su amigo lentamente dormirse ante sus ojos.

El sonreía mientras respondía agotado, - Esta extrayendo la energía de todo demonio circundante en la zona, es una buena estrategia, así no pelea sola sino con varias esencias y poderes al mismo tiempo, el problema es que su cuerpo se deteriora mas rápido de lo que se repara con esta técnica, por eso vemos que sus heridas son tan grotescas a medida que pasa el tiempo… además de que también le avisa a cada demonio en la tierra nuestra posición y nivel de poder… Por eso a su "delicada" manera de ser, pidió protegiésemos la entrada de este sitio a como diese lugar, un demonio con poderes símiles o mayores a los de ella, puede unirse a la batalla y empeorar su situación mas de lo que esta –

Víctor comprendió las circunstancias de inmediato, mirando a Starfire a los ojos directamente, ordenándole sin palabras que protegiera el cuerpo de Logan, ya que este por fin había caído inconciente ante la perdida de energía… Ella asintió mientras el veloz, corría a la entrada para custodiarla con su propia vida si fuese necesario.

Miro de reojo el lugar, de hecho parecía escuchar como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, sus cristales le advertían el peligro que corría exponiéndose de tal manera. Pero el simplemente continuo su labor, se concentro lo más que pudo y con su alquimia, pudo levantar rápidamente una potente barrera de magia y rocas, que al menos resistiría 9 fuertes embates. Por lo que estaba confiado seria tiempo suficiente como para que Raven al fin venciera a tan maligno objeto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**n el momento en que lo vi soltar el arma lo sabia, el había caído victima de la ira, su juicio se nublo por completo, y su alma fue fácilmente arrebatada de su corazón por la espada.

Sabía que si tomaba el arma en este momento, mi lado demoníaco se saldría de control, pero si no reintegraba el alma de Richard a su cuerpo, en menos de 30 minutos el daño seria por completo irreversible.

Cuando les rescate de las manos de Slade, el arma de inmediato comenzó a tentarme con grandes sumas de poder, poder suficiente como para destruir a mi padre y tomar su lugar.

Y realmente analice bien sus ofertas, pero fue el leve roce de mi alma con la de Richard, la que me despertó de ese trance, su alma aun estaba a mi alcance, aun podía salvarlo si pacta conmigo. Admito que la idea no me vuelve loca… este pacto realmente nos daría un nexo… su alma estaría ligada a la mía. Incluso pensé firmemente aprovechar tal unión como para que cayera rendido a mis pies, mas fue una idea que deseche rápidamente… Después de lo que Bárbara hizo por el, comprendí realmente que no vale la pena amar, si el sentimiento no es reciproco.

Simplemente deseaba que si alguien se enamorase de mí, me amase por lo que soy; no por mis habilidades o por lo que poseo, situación que irremediablemente me llevo a pensar en Jericó... si tan solo hubiese tenido el poder en aquel entonces… lastima que una vida se extingue irreversiblemente si su alma ha sido separada mas de 30 minutos de su cuerpo.

Víctor me exigió enojado que devolviera el arma, que aun existían posibilidades de salvar a Richard… pero pareciese que solo el pequeño demonio verde ha comprendido la situación, de hecho el que se diese cuenta me dio a entender que es un mestizo como yo, Mitad hombre bestia – mitad demonio.

Me negué rotundamente, situación que irreversiblemente me llevo al conflicto, en el estado de Pactio, no tengo control sobre mis habilidades, por lo que mis ataques no fueron para nada ligeros.

A pesar de sus suplicas y advertencias, no tuve otra opción que usar a Profane como un transmisor, de lograr mi objetivo, el alma de Richard regresaría a su cuerpo. Pero esto solo ocurriría si tres cosas se cumplen; la primera es que sea yo la victoriosa en la batalla, la segunda es si Richard tiene voluntad alguna para regresar al mundo de los vivos, y la tercera es la mas importante, si aceptaría un Pactio conmigo, a pesar de la irremediable unión que este podría conllevar.

No lo dude y atravesé su corazón, la pechugona casi de inmediato ataco descuidadamente mi cuerpo que para ese entonces ya estaba rodeado por un campo de energía, el problema fue que al estar en batalla, solo un demonio podría entrar en el, cualquier otro ente que tocase el campo seria consumido lenta y dolorosamente por una cruel maldición, que infectaría su cuerpo diluyendo cada fibra y molécula de su ser hasta que no quedase nada mas que un asqueroso charco de repulsivos restos.

Por suerte para ella, los cristales de Víctor son lo suficientemente poderosos como para detener en seco la maldición, revirtiendo rápidamente el daño ocasionado.

Cuando entre en el campo de batalla, una esencia deforme, maligna y poderosa observaba fija mi alma, parecía disfrutar mi presencia, de hecho incluso pensé añoraba ponerme las manos encima.

- ¡Que tenemos aquí! Pero si es una linda demonio… o al menos la mitad de una. - Su voz lograba estremecer mi ser, transmitía tanto odio por medio de sus palabras, que sentía carcomían cada fibra de mi espíritu a medida que escuchaba cada una de ellas.

- ¡Creo sabes muy bien el porque invoque tu retorcida alma al campo de batalla astral! – No debía andar con rodeos, si esto continuaba así podría salirse de control, no conocía hasta donde llegaba su poder, ni de que era capaz.

Su borrosa alma comenzó a tomar forma, de hecho me molestaba como jugaba conmigo, era más que predecible que usase el alma de Robin como un debilitador. – Creo tenemos un limite de 30 minutos, antes de que su alma me pertenezca por completo, adelante atácame si puedes. – Tal vez pensó que ese pequeño detalle me detendría de mi objetivo.

Por lo que me arroje con todas mis fuerzas contra el, todo mi cuerpo se torno negro en señal de que mi poder estaba en alza, cada fibra de mi ser cortaba tanto como mi guadaña de energía oscura.

Arremetí contra su cuello y exitosamente corte hasta el límite, dejando su cabeza colgando por un pequeño hilo de carne. Sonreí malignamente mientras limpiaba con mi lengua la sangre que yacía en mi mano.

Estaba complacida - Hacia tiempo que deseaba probar tu sangre – argumente, aun cuando sabia que realmente no era exactamente Richard el que estaba justamente frente a mi.

La criatura simplemente apretó sus nudillos con fuerza, arremetiendo salvajemente contra mí, su velocidad me tomo por sorpresa por lo que pude escapar de su embestida por tan solo unos miserables centímetros.

Alce mi brazo para cortar su cuerpo en dos, pero un terrible dolor me impidió tan siquiera moverme, fue entonces que retrocedí lo más rápido que pude, para analizar mejor que es lo que había sucedido.

Vi mi pecho sangrando profusamente, de hecho solo pude verlo por unos segundos antes de que mi alma sanara con velocidad, de no estar en esta dimensión, esa herida me hubiese sacado de combate, su cabeza colgaba de un lado al otro riéndome de manera macabra.

- ¡Muy bien mocosa! Así es como debe ser una pelea, tienes poder suficiente como para regenerar los daños que le haga a tu alma… me alegra jugar mucho mas tiempo contigo, veamos como te va en las ligas mayores. – apenas concluido el comentario embistió nuevamente con su cuerpo, esta vez aun cuando era peligroso, empareje su velocidad usando mi energía demoníaca, no tenia otra opción.

Ambos golpeábamos el cuerpo del otro, arrancándonos cruelmente tajos de carne con nuestras zarpas, a este sujeto no le importaba mucho que fuese una chica, de hecho, parecía disfrutar el arrancarme una y otra vez mis pechos, que gracias al cielo volvían a crecer.

Yo por mi parte, hurgaba dentro de su tórax: rasgando, cortando y destajando sus órganos internamente, desgarre su pulmón izquierdo sujetándolo y arrancándolo de sus adentros con mis garras, al mismo tiempo que mi mano libre exprimía su corazón hasta destrozarlo en mi puño.

A pesar del dolor que el me infringía, estaba disfrutando la pelea, o al menos mi lado demoníaco, seguí apretando su corazón firmemente aun cuando sentía que se reparaba a gran velocidad, lo tome lo mas fuerte que pude y saque mi mano violentamente de su pecho, arrancando y destrozando por la fuerza de mi puño cada vena y membrana que unía su órgano vital con su cuerpo. Sonreí ante lo que podía ser una victoria, pero el simplemente me saco rápidamente de mi ensueño.

Su mano había atravesado mi cuerpo, un poco mas arriba de mi cadera, de hecho peligrosamente cerca de mis genitales, su garra hurgaba en mis adentros destrozando mis riñones, sujeto finalmente su objetivo alarmándome, tomo mi espina dorsal y con furia desmedida halo y la desprendió de mi cuerpo, mis manos flaquearon y solté su corazón, este desapareció de inmediato.

Por primera vez en toda la pelea me estaba causando una herida que no podía soportar, mi carne se abría para dar paso a mi columna que destrozaba todo mi ser, abriendo mi carne a medida que el sacaba mas de ella. Al final pude reaccionar, usando todo mi poder demoníaco al máximo, creo que mi otro yo sabia muy bien que esta vez ambas debíamos ser una sola para sobrevivir esta lucha.

Para cuando me fusione muy a mi pesar con todo mi ser, ya tenia una herida que abarcaba unos 70 centímetros de largo en mi cuerpo, y que rápidamente aumentaba de tamaño a medida de que el seguía sacando mi espina dorsal. Mis ojos se volvieron tan rojos como la sangre de mi cuerpo, abrí mi boca y con todas mis fuerzas mordí el muñón que era antiguamente su cuello.

Apreté lo mas fuerte que pude y arranque con mis dientes un tajo de su carne y con ella me lleve su cabeza entera, parecía una simple mordida, pero al momento del impacto, inyecte grandes cantidades de mi energía a su cuerpo, una especie de onda expansiva que destruía cada molécula de su ser.

Para mi regocijo esto basto para que soltara mi espina, además de que retrocediera a una distancia segura, para analizar mejor las cosas.

Yo hice lo mismo, aun a pesar de la extensión y gravedad de mi herida, tome mi columna y simplemente la regrese a su lugar con mi poder, pero gran parte de mi cuerpo estaba lastimado, de hecho todo mi tórax, y la reparación del mismo se estaba llevando toneladas de energía.

Escuche una carcajada debajo de mi, la cabeza aun estaba con vida, por lo que escupí el trozo de carne en mi boca dejándola caer al "suelo".

- ¡Me sorprendes niña! Jamás pensé que durarías tanto tiempo, debo admitir que ha sido bastante entretenido, pero es hora de que terminen los juegos – Mi cuerpo no estaba completamente reparado, mientras que el parecía no darle importancia a repararlo.

Vi como se preparaba para embestirme por lo que me puse en guardia lo más rápido que pude, al menos eso fue lo que intente para cuando mi tórax se dividió en dos… cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. El maldito me había partido en dos partes, y no había visto tan siquiera un movimiento.

Mi energía se mermo en unirme nuevamente, estaba agotada, el maldito simplemente había estado jugando conmigo desde un principio.

Era desesperado pero desde hacia unos minutos estaba extrayendo energía de cualquier demonio cercano a este lugar, fusionando por breves momentos mis habilidades con las de ellos.

Lastimosamente el mas cercano era Logan y si esto continuase, terminaría extrayendo no solo la energía, sino su vida entera.

Me levante lo mejor que pude, de hecho pensé en un par de estrategias para golpearlo, transforme mis manos en fuertes y peligrosas garras. En ellas estaban concentradas todas mis energías y las de Logan, si fallaba todos moriríamos a manos de esta Monstruosidad y mi alma seria suya por completo.

- ¡Hilarante, planeas un ataque final!…en semejante estado, debo reconocer que me hubieses causado un daño considerable de haber usado esta idea desde un principio con todo tu poder intacto, pero ahora en estas condiciones… crees que me podrás hacer daño alguno – su tono era burlón, de hecho regenero todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su cabeza, se quedo quieto y sonreía frente a mi. Apuntando con su dedo índice en el centro de su pecho, marcando el lugar exacto donde me ofrecía golpearlo.

Era un miserable, pero el tiempo se agotaba y mis energías no eran lo contrario, si este plan no funcionaba estaría completamente acabada y sufriría eternamente con Richard a manos de esta maligna entidad.

Me levante y me arroje sobre el lo mas rápido que pude, tomando impulso para que el ataque fuese mas devastador. El simplemente se carcajeaba mientras mis garras impactaron con todo mi poder en su cuerpo.

Finalmente deje de correr y termine a 6 cuerpos de distancia de el… sonriendo por haber cumplido mi plan.

Fue allí donde me di cuenta del daño en mi alma, mis brazos se desprendieron de mi cuerpo… de hecho mis huesos se habían pulverizado y mi piel se desgarro desde mi hombro hasta el codo, logrando que ambos brazos se cayeran de golpe.

Esta vez lo único que se estaría curando seria mi cuerpo en el mundo real, por lo que mi alma sentía el dolor a flor de piel, de hecho casi pierdo la conciencia por ello.

Era un corto precio a pagar por haber logrado mi objetivo… había conseguido separar el alma de Richard de la de Profane.

Por los momentos, su alma se encontraba conmigo, de hecho por fin había logrado unirme a el, pero lo mas peligroso era que en esta unión, podía sentir la presencia de Profane, posiblemente a causa de que el propio Richard había perdido las ganas de vivir.

La figura a mis espaldas permaneció inmóvil, esto solo funcionaria por 5 minutos, tiempo en el cual si no lograba mi objetivo, jamás podría regresar el alma a su cuerpo original.

- Ese maldito se confió demasiado, olvido que tu alma no le pertenece completamente y que por los momentos eres el combustible que le mantiene funcionando - mi comentario no logro que me mirase al rostro, de hecho solo me ignoraba mientras yo hablaba.

Golpee mi frente con la suya llamando su atención, por lo que finalmente el me observo fijamente.

- Eres patético lo sabias… el dejarte dominar así por esa arma – El me miro fijamente, de hecho desde que había comenzado la pelea había tratado de contactarse conmigo.

- RAVEN MALDITA SEA, SAL DE INMEDIATO, NO QUIERO TERMINAR PERDIENDOTE COMO A BARBARA…- no pude evitar temblar ante su comentario… al fin y al cabo estaba confesándome cuanto no deseaba verme morir por el.

Ella lo miro fríamente y comento - Si sabes lo que te conviene… te callaras, me darás tu alma a cambio de regresar a la vida… vivirás nuevamente, y no me salgas con alguna estupidez como que deseas morir, SUPERALO, la venganza es lo que nos ha mantenido con vida hasta estos momentos, y ambos lo sabemos muy bien – me calle por unos segundos mientras le transmitía mi contrato.

- Ambos hemos disfrutado acompañar al otro, y sin desearlo conseguimos un motivo por el cual aun nos mantenemos con vida, además del odio y la venganza… Hemos conseguido buenos amigos en quien confiar, apoyarnos y creer, inclusive en nuestro grupo alguien esta perdidamente enamorada de ti… aun cuando parece jamás lo has notado. Y justo cuando pensamos conseguir rozar la mugrienta felicidad… Llega este bastardo y decide arrebatárnosla… no lo creo. Si amaste a Bárbara, A tus compañeros y a todo tu clan… Vendrás conmigo a la tierra, y me ayudaras a mandar a su asesino personalmente al infierno, **no aceptare un no como respuesta**, ACEPTA EL MALDITO CONTRATO Y REGRESA CONMIGO… REGRESA CON TODOS TUS AMIGOS – Lo conocía muy bien, de hecho nuestros motivos son tan símiles, que sabía en que sitios dudaba, porque razones no querría regresar y cualquier estupida excusa que daría para quedarse en este sitio.

El simplemente sonrió, quizás satisfecho de que alguien le abriese los ojos, nada ganaba con lamentarse, si se deseaban soluciones en la vida; el llorar, el lamentarse y el sufrir por ello por mas doloroso que sea no traerá resultados. Ambos hemos aprendido esa dura lección por medio del dolor… Sentarse y llorar es inservible, hay que levantarse e ir decidido a superar cualquier basura que la vida arrojase.

- ACEPTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, "niño maravilla" -

- PACTIO, DEJAME REGRESAR A MI CUERPO Y REGRESAR CON MIS AMIGOS - agrego el algo enfadado por darle en el punto débil.

- Pensé jamás lo pedirías presumido -

Mi cuerpo reacciono como es debido, transmití su alma desde la espada hasta su cuerpo, curando todo su daño con mi última reminiscencia de poder, ambos cuerpos el suyo y el mió forjaron un sello de pacto, un mechón de mi cabello se oscureció como la noche, mientras una parte del suyo se tornaba violáceo. Al final saque la espada de su cuerpo para que el daño desapareciese y el pacto finalizara.

Coloque la espada en su mano y me desplome de cansancio… finalmente había acabado.

Al menos hasta que escuche una gran explosión a mis espaldas, no tenía energías para darle vuelta a mi cabeza, por lo que solo podía presumir alguien había logrado entrar.

Vi a Starfire Exaltarse junto con Logan, que había despertado minutos atrás, al parecer había recuperado sus energías en el momento en que deje de usarlas para forjar el pacto. Al parecer tenía una rápida recuperación, probablemente su parte bestia le ayudaba mucho.

Por sus reacciones no era nadie agradable, y con solo escuchar su voz, me di cuenta de que estábamos corriendo un peligro inminente.

- ¡Finalmente los encuentro! "Titanes" – el maldito de Slade incluso hacia burla del nombre de nuestro grupo, le partiría la cara yo misma. Pero estoy completamente drenada de energía.

- ¡**TROPAS ATAQUEN**! – Slade finalmente nos había acorralado, y no pudo ser en peor momento.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Capitulo XIX **_

_**Desatado…**_

_**Sinceramente espero me digan de corazon que tal les ha parecido... veamos aqui me digno a responderos los reviews y preguntas usuales. ( espero todo el fiction halla quedado claro, y si no... pues preguntenme ).**_

**_Kerosen: Sip... lo puse lo puse... y es probable que para dentro de finales de la semana que viene este publicando el siguiente capitulo, si me imagino mucha alegria para ustedes... pero les recuerdo... sobretodo a ti kerosen... que has sido bastante paciente conmigo ( sobretodo porque creo eres amante de robin star ) que la historia ya esta llegando a su conclucion... y que lentamente o mejor dicho desesperadamente los titanes de mi loco mundo estan llegando al final de sus aventuras. Wow, me sorprendio que todos me reclamaran el que estuviese corto el capitulo anterior... señores eran 9 hojas... aunque tal vez ya los tengo malacostumbrados a una cantidad mucho mas grande a la recientemente mencionada. Kerosen, debo decirte que je tus dudas han sido al menos eso espero aclaradas en este capitulo aunque claro, no dudo este traiga sus dudas propias... Si pensaste que eso era inesperado me pregunto que te parecera este capitulo... Nos leemos pronto, suerte con tu vida. ( por cierto... soy un raven x robin... pero la historia de Arlet simplemente me cautivo jejejeje te vi por alli en los reviews junto a pajaro de fuego )._**

**_Dios Furia: Nuevo lector... gracias por leer mi historia... al menos creo que eres un lector nuevo jejejeje. Pues que os digo, siempre me ha dejado concluir los capitulos en suspenso. Al menos creo yo es un buen aliciente a que continuen leyendo la historia. O que se vean de alguna forma obligados a seguir leyendo. Lastima para muchos mi historia es de solo leer y nada de comentarios... Pero me da igual... ya ultimamente los que me comentan se llevan mi agradecimiento al igual que los que me leen. jajajajaja... Como podras ver ya actualize nightwalkers, y muy pronto lo actualizare de nuevo, esa es otra historia que esta entrando en su etapa final. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme y claro dejarme el comentario. _**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Jejejeje, pues si hagamos fiesta, y pues SEÑORITA DEJE LAS MALDITAS MALAS PALABRAS... QUE NO SABE QUE !!KUSO!! YA DIJE YO UNA MALA PALABRA... bueno dejando a un lado las malas bromas, me imagino que con este final entonces me diras algo mas que Kuso... jajajajaja... pero si me decis eso yo entonces te dire kawaiikune... je dios como se me esta pegando las mañas de ranma. jejejeje debo decirte que en nightwalkers me hiciste daño XD, ese review que pusiste practicamente me apuñalaste y huiste, cuando tengas una duda producida por la historia, no dudes en expresarte, porque sino no sabre en que parte falle segun tu criterio y no podria corregirlo u evitar que vuelva a ocurrir en otro futuro... Je no lo hagais de nuevo pequeñaja. Espero el capitulo te halla agradado. _**

**_El santo Pegaso: QUE QUE... NO LO PUEDO CREER... DE NUEVO HAS BURLADO MI FIREWALL... dios... pues como vez he regresado y planeo recuperar a pesar de todos mis problemas, el tiempo perdido... por lo que es probable que para finales de este mes o del siguiente Profane halla muerto o mejor dicho concluido en publicaciones... ya que estamos cerca del final o de la verdadera ultima temporada... recuerden que les dije claramente eran 26 capitulos, y ya estamos por el 18... aun quedan unos cuantos pero je es mas claro que el final esta cerca. Saludos sip... _**

**_Morgana: Pues tiempo sin leeros, y que puedo decir asi como habeis dicho, entre querer y poder... pero en fin, como sabras por lo que puse arriba estoy pasando por un momento muy oscuro en mi vida, de hecho bastante caotico, y como ya sabras... la idea de morir en mis sueños y quedarme eternamente en uno de ellos ha cruzado bastante mi cabeza... De hecho os confieso, y a todo el que este leyendo esto, que tontamente termine enamorandome de una chica en mis sueños... ya que simplemente fueron tan reales sus caricias, tan dulces sus besos, y tan profundos sus ojos, que simplemente me negaba a despertar... Y bueno esa es una de las maldiciones de mi imaginacion, a veces en mis sueños por mas exagerado que paresca, puedo sentir, oler incluso tocar... que a veces me pregunto si realmente estoy despierto. ( cuestionandome seriamente mi realidad ) en fin, ya sumido en problemas... esta chica mejor dicho, una morenita se me presento en sueños, y en lo que a mi me parecio un muy corto tiempo para compartir, me entrego lo que tanto necesitaba en dias... un momento de felicidad. Por decirles que me uni tanto a ella, que al despertar... simplemente no pude evitar llorar por haberla perdido. ( muy dificil que vuelva a soñar con lo mismo, ya sea una persona o lugar nuevamente ). _**

**_Pues, este capitulo tiene muchas cosas que me agradan, y tambien alguno que otro buen consejo, espero sepas apreciarlos, porque yo estoy luchando en serio por tomarlos en cuenta. Cuidate mucho... y por mas ridicula que sea esta peticion... ( sobretodo despues de semejante aberracion escrita anteriormente ) no os preocupeis por este regordete escritor. Al menos aun estoy cuerdo... creo. _**

**_Raven Will o Ana: jejejeje la verdad no se si eres nueva o una antigua lectora, pero realmente aprecio tu review... muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Pero si os mueres... como podrias leer los demas capitulos jejejeje al menos espera a envejecer para desear morir no... ( COÑO DE NUEVO... PRESTALE ATENCION A TUS PROPIOS CONSEJOS SHIRO... ) ( nota mental... ir al psyquiatra porque ya estoy completamente desquiciado ). _**

**_Kitsune1818: Pues jejejeje, que os puedo decir, gracias por los comentarios, y has aprendido bien, je las cosas no siempre son lo que pareces, y jamas puedes jusgar un libro por su portada. Je, creo que os vi por la seccion de KND... y si la he acertado, muchas gracias por dejarme un review... por alla soy el nuevo del area por lo que cada comentario o review me dan energias para continuar escribiendo las historias. je espero este capitulo te agrade mucho. _**

**_Y bueno... si han tenido la paciencia para leer todos los reviews... es que DIOS NO TIENEN ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER... no ahora dejando las malas bromas ( cuando ando malherido tiendo a bromear mucho )... Jejejeje aunque es probable hallan visto que ya estoy deschabetandome... Pero en fin, mientras mis historias sean buenas a muchos quizas no les importe XD, ya que como dije, parece mis historias mejoran o tengo mas creatividad mientras mas deprimido o herido este. _**

SI TIENEN TIEMPO Y LES AGRADAN LAS SERIES EN LAS CUALES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO AHORA... PASENSE POR ALLI Y DEJENME UN REVIEW... SIP.. ME ANIMAN BASTANTE... Dios... ahora parece que implorase los reviews... uwu... POR CIERTO... aunque tengo un par de historias para teen titans... es probable que esas sean las ultimas... y para el horror de algunos... una de ellas es un STAR X ROBIN... o con parejas clasicas... ( DIOS SI ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO )... mientras que la otra... pues aun estoy trabajando en ella.

Nos leemos pronto...


	19. Desatado

_**Pues tiempo sin leeros... jajajaja pues aqui publico el ultimo capitulo de la "4 temporada" por lo que despues de este ya estamos entrando en los ultimos 6 capitulos de Profane. Ahora revisando mis Stats, descubri que hay una gran cantidad de personas que entran a leer mi historia al parecer, mas je parece que no soy digno de tomarse la molestia y dejar un review. (muajajaja psicologia al ataque). **_

**_Les advierto de antemano... no quiero quejas por lo corto que esta el capitulo, por si no lo han notado mis escritos estan cambiando, de hecho ahora mis parrafos son mas largos y no hago tantos espacios que por lo general son los que me hacen varias paginas con unos cuantos dialogos. De hecho si separan mis parrafos entre unos 4 o 5 lineas por cada uno, veran que la historia aumenta considerablemente de paginas... al menos unas 3 o 4 mas si es posible. _**

_**Capitulo XIX**_

_**Desatado…**_

- ¡Finalmente los encuentro! "Titanes" – el maldito de Slade incluso hacia burla del nombre de nuestro grupo, le partiría la cara yo misma. Pero estoy completamente drenada de energía.

- ¡**TROPAS ATAQUEN**! – Slade finalmente nos había acorralado, y no pudo ser en peor momento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**n ese instante los chicos intentaban desesperadamente cubrir a sus camaradas caídos que se encontraban en medio de toda la lucha, agotados de la experiencia vivida, sin fuerza alguna para tan solo alzar un brazo para cubrir su rostro ante la embestida de las espadas.

Fue allí su hora mas desesperada, sus cuerpos estaban agotados, sus mentes estresadas por la lucha interminable y sus almas flaqueaban ante la inminente batalla que protagonizaban, su enemigo sabia como agotarlos en cada punto, en cada ataque, y en cada respiro que diesen. Presionaba mas cuando ellos flaqueaban, avanzaba sin tregua mientras ellos perdían terreno en la batalla. - ¡Maldición, debemos resistir, al menos hasta que Raven acumule energía suficiente como para llevarnos lejos de este lugar! – exclamo el joven verde mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a cuanto enemigo se acercase, sus zarpas reprendían cualquier intento de acercarse a sus amigos, mientras que su rugido paralizaba sus cuerpos lo suficiente como para poder embestirlos.

- ¡No creo que la bruja oscura este en condiciones de luchar, mucho menos de transportarnos, apenas puede estar en pie! – argumento la pelirroja mientras lanzaba su fuego por todos lados, manteniendo alejados a sus atacantes, en estos momentos a pesar de que lo desaprobaba, deseaba poder tener su canto de Banshee, al menos así podría sacar de circulación a varios de los atacantes. - ¡Logan que criatura es esa, jamás la había visto! – pregunto curiosa mientras miraba ligeramente a su compañero. - ¡Es un Tigre, abundaban en el bosque de donde provengo, su rugido puede paralizar el cuerpo debido a su baja frecuencia, o al menos causa malestares! – la chica tuvo un lapso de alegría al escuchar eso. Después de todo ella también era una especie de hechicera. – Amigo se que esto es incomodo pero confía en mi, es la solución mas rápida a nuestros problemas. – afirmo la chica mientras abandonaba su ataque para montar literalmente al felino, sujetando su garganta y nombrando las runas mágicas lo mas rápido que podía. El joven de poderes mórficos por su parte sentía su energía aumentar por oleadas, inconciente de que era lo que tramaba su compañera.

Al final a pesar de la cercanía de sus enemigos la chica terminaba sus runas y gritaba nerviosa, - ¡RUGE LOGAN, RUGE! – argumento ella mientras aun sujetaba la garganta del muchacho, este no dudo en obedecerla, lanzando su sonido gutural sobre sus atacantes, arrojando sobre ellos una versión magnificada de su amenaza vocal de baja frecuencia. Inhabilitando a la mayoría en el acto.

Al final el aire en sus pulmones se agoto, y tuvo que frenar su gutural exclamación, intentaba tomar aire algo agotado por el esfuerzo, el hechizo le había dado grandes dosis de poder, pero al acabarse el aire este comenzó a robarle la poca energía que le restaba. La Banshee por su parte no sabia que tendría este resultado, por lo que intentaba contener el cuerpo del chico con su poder, evitando que cayese brusco con fuerza en las rocas.

- El cansancio solo dura unos minutos Logan, yo los protegeré hasta que recuperen energías, o el amigo Víctor regrese a nosotros. – la chica se separo de su amigo levitando ligeramente, aun habían muchos enemigos en pie y el caballero atlante aun estaba debajo de toneladas de roca sólida, su energía posiblemente se había drenado al crear una barrera mágica, por lo que podría tardar un poco en regresar al combate. Varios sujetos intentaron atacarla con armas de largo alcance, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles ante sus rápidos reflejos, sus llamas impactaban de lleno a cualquier sujeto que se atreviese a moverse. Y estaba funcionando hasta que el mismo Slade había decidido era hora de participar. Ella sabia que no era contrincante para el, al menos en este lugar donde el techo de la caverna le limitaba la maniobrabilidad.

Empezó a retroceder un poco al ver que el se acercaba rodeado de sus secuaces, estaba en desventaja desde todos los ángulos, y su magia comenzaba a flaquear por el cansancio. Sin desearlo termino a unos cuantos metros de sus agotados amigos, odiaba esta situación, tanto esfuerzo que les había costado ganar terreno para perderlo todo en un pestañeo.

Su alma casi salía espantada de su cuerpo cuando sintió una mano tomar despreocupada su tobillo, para su disgusto era su oscura compañera que intentaba apartarla para lanzar un ataque, mas su alma viva no emergía de su cuerpo, de alguna manera no tenia fuerzas para proyectarla fuera de el, al menos no sin pagar un caro precio.

- ¡Ahórrate el esfuerzo, son demasiados y tu estas agotada como para enfrentarte a uno de ellos! – argumento la roja, en este momento sabia que era la ultima línea de defensa del grupo, y sabia que eso estaba completamente mal, ella sola con su energía en decadencia, no lograría protegerlos por mucho tiempo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para sacarnos de aquí con tus sombras? – pregunto nerviosa mientras arrojaba los últimos vestigios de energía que le restaban. – En este estado, probablemente un par de horas, mi alma no es algo que se recupere con rapidez, toma su tiempo. – respondió la violácea mientras se alzaba lentamente sobre sus pies. – Pero eso no implica que aun no pueda luchar, todavía puedo matarlos con mis manos si es necesario. – respiro profundamente intentando acumular toda su energía restante en su cuerpo, abalanzándose junto a su camarada a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Raven se arrojaba sobre un descuidado novato que temblaba aterrorizado ante la presión, grave error tener a un novicio en las filas frontales, se impulso lo suficiente como para patear su rostro y sacarlo de combate de inmediato, cayendo sobre el y robando su mandoble con rapidez e incrustando el mango de la espada en el cráneo de su siguiente objetivo, dejándolo retroceder y sacudiendo el filo de la espada en su rostro arrancándole todo este, dio media vuelta siguiendo a la espada y esquivando el ataque de su siguiente enemigo para impactar el acero en su pecho abriéndolo hasta las costillas. Pateo al pobre diablo con su pie para arrancar la espada de su carne, colocándola frente a ella para detener la embestida de su siguiente objetivo.

Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo energías rápidamente, por lo que se aparto de la competencia de fuerza con espadas y arrojo sus manos al rostro del chico, hundiendo sus uñas en sus ojos y destrozándole sus adentros mientras se retorcía de dolor. Saco con fuerza su mano aun con restos en sus garras, arrojándoselos en la cara al compañero del herido, asustándolo de muerte al ver el iris de su camarada incrustado en sus manos, como observándole fijamente, grito todo lo que pudo cuando sintió el frió beso del acero golpeando su abdomen, no podía evitar mirar el arma atravesando su carne mientras se desplomaba atónito por ello.

La chica por su parte respiraba ajetreada por el esfuerzo, no podía seguir luchando a este ritmo, por lo que solo retrocedía agotada buscando una solución a semejante predicamento.

La Banshee por su parte embestía con todo su poder a los jóvenes que la acorralaban, lo único que le restaba a estas alturas era su fuerza bruta por lo que golpeaba sin remordimientos de arrancar vidas en el proceso, sus manos rápidamente se empañaban de sangre a medida que destrozaba los maxilares de sus enemigos, desencajándolos del cráneo por la fuerza del impacto, sujeto a uno de los exterminadores en la cabeza, comprimiendo lo mas que podía, aplastándolo con crueldad al juntar sus dos manos. Esta forma de luchar le disgustaba, era la manera en como mataba su hermana, de hecho estaba incumpliendo las reglas que había aprendido con Kal-el y su grupo.

En su muslo pudo sentir el acero atravesarla ligeramente, ella misma había tomado la hoja por el filo para evitar entrara mas en su cuerpo, arrastro al desgraciado hacia ella y a pesar del acero cortando sus palmas, le entrego una dolorosa muerte al atravesarlo con el mango de la espada.

Arrojo el cadáver sobre otros mas para retroceder un poco, eran demasiados para enfrentarlos ella sola junto con la oscura, y sus fuerzas rápidamente estaban siendo contrarestadas por la gran cantidad de soldados que aun continuaban arremetiendo contra ellas, se dedico a esquivar las embestidas de una lanza, sujetando la madera lo mejor que pudo y atrayendo hacia si al portador, pateándolo en su pecho y derrumbándolo con su peso, arrebatándole el arma y asesinándolo con ella, atravesando su corazón con la punta metálica, la saco violenta del cuerpo de su victima para arrojarla en contra de otro enemigo atravesándole el área pélvica, retrocedió al sentir el fuerte ardor de una flecha incrustándose en su hombro, estaba llegando a su limite perdiendo rápidamente las esperanzas de salir con vida.

Volteo al sentir un cuerpo chocar con su espalda, era la violácea que sin desearlo se encontraba en su misma situación, retrocediendo ante el enemigo a causa del cansancio, al final las chicas se toparon con el cuerpo de Logan, que surgía en el momento mas oportuno para empezar de nuevo su ataque, La roja le entrego una sonrisa esperanzada al verlo marchar a la batalla, y la oscura se mostraba complacida de la situación, como un milagro del cielo Víctor se alzaba de las rocas con estrépito, atacando al ejercito desde atrás, embistiéndolos con sus rayos de azul colorido, arrojándolos encima de sus camaradas, su energía disminuyo su tamaño para tomar forma de espadas de luz, de hecho parecían cimitarras, que partían cuanto objeto se encontrasen a su paso, las chicas voltearon a verse la una a la otra, sin desearlo alegres por el resurgimiento de sus amigos, y de la posibilidad de que aun podrían ganar este encuentro.

Más a sus espaldas escucharon una ligera sonrisa, por lo que voltearon presurosas al saber que Robin pudo haber despertado, pero no fue así, sin saberlo Slade se les había escabullido en la batalla lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Richard sin que ellas lo notasen.

Observaron aterradas como con una mano sujetaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañero mientras que con la otra sujetaba firmemente la espada, sus ojos transmitían un sentimiento de disfrute y obvia victoria ante sus enemigos, por lo que en señal de conquista alzo la espada en dirección al pecho de Richard y antes de que pudieran reaccionar había lanzado la estocada, ellas cerraron sus ojos al escuchar el típico sonido del metal atravesando la carne, no deseaban ver como sus esfuerzos por salvar a Robin habían sido en vano, pero el sonido del forcejeo logro llamarles la atención, seguido del gran silencio que había tomado presencia en la ruidosa batalla.

Ellas miraron atónitas a sus espaldas que el foco de atención de todos se encontraba justamente sobre esos dos guerreros, su diligencia rápidamente se dirigió al mismo lugar para mirar con gusto que Robin había sujetado a la espada con su mano desnuda, y evitaba así que esta golpeara su pecho, Slade intentaba en vano empujar el arma en contra de su enemigo, pero era inútil esta no se movía por mas que el lo intentara, para empeorar las cosas el cuerpo de Richard comenzaba a emitir grandes cantidades de energía oscura, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre y sus cejas comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente, reemplazadas por nuevos ojos.

Raven miro aterrada que su joven contratista estaba utilizando esa alternativa a estas alturas del contrato - ¡ROBIN, NO LO HAGAS, TU ALMA NO SOPORTARA ESE TIPO DE PRESION! NO LA FUSIONES CON EL TROZO DE MI ALMA QUE HABITA EN TU CUERPO, MORIRAS POR ELLO. – Ella intento acercarse al chico mas fue detenida por la roja que intentaba conseguir una explicación lo antes posible.

- ¡A que demonios te refieres con que morirá, si algo le pasa tu puedes traerlo de vuelta como lo hiciste hace poco! Déjalo luchar en contra de Slade, necesitamos desesperadamente ganar esta batalla. – expreso la roja mientras su compañera se alteraba ante sus palabras, golpeando su mejilla con su mano. - ¡Lo que sucedió hace poco no fue una muerte total, simplemente había perdido su alma, el combustible que pone a su cuerpo en movimiento, de haber permanecido mas de 30 minutos sin su alma su cuerpo hubiese muerto sin lugar a dudas! una vez que has muerto físicamente no hay forma de regresar a la vida, no importa que tipo de magia intentes usar… SIMPLEMENTE NO EXISTE TAL MAGIA. – la oscura observo fijamente a la Banshee que intentaba en vano comprender que sucedía, sobretodo al ver que Robin cada vez mas se comportaba y actuaba como la Raven demoníaca.

- ¡Antes de que me preguntes, si tuve que dejar parte de mi alma en su cuerpo para poder recuperarla de Profane, estamos vinculados y ahora y el puede utilizar mis poderes mientras yo este cerca, pero esa seria una habilidad que aprendería a usarla gradualmente! Es demasiado pronto para que su alma reciba semejante estrés, aun no puede convertir su alma en "alma viva" los daños a esta serian irreparables. – argumento la chica mientras retrocedían lentamente al ser expelidas por el poder surgente de su camarada. La pelirroja miro incrédula la explicación intentando analizarla bien, - ¡Quieres decir que para reintegrar el alma a su cuerpo tuviste que pactar con el! Y que ahora el esta usando el "contrato" para salvarnos de Slade! aun cuando se supone aun es una habilidad que no debería saber… entonces como demonios puede dominarla si es algo muy nuevo en su cuerpo. – ambas chicas habían sido arrojadas en contra de la roca, mientras que Slade salía expelido violentamente de la barrera que había creado su joven enemigo. Raven alzo su mirada al chico que parecía haber completado en su mayoría la fusión de almas.

- ¡OYE, RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA, PORQUE EL ESTA EN ESTAS CONDICIONES! – la roja estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia a medida de que veía al amor de su vida perderse en una ola de energía oscura y odio. - ¡Y como demonios quieres que sepa, es la primera vez que hago un contrato con un ser vivo! No soy una experta en estas cosas, tal vez es la voluntad de Richard, o quizás Profane esta haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, no lo se maldita sea, solo se que si logra completar la fusión, su alma se desintegrara por la presión, y un cuerpo sin alma muere irremediablemente, LO QUE MAS TE DEBE IMPORTAR EN ESTE MOMENTO ES DETENERLO DE LUCHAR. – Ambas intentaron levantarse en ese instante pero fue demasiado tarde, estaban rodeadas por soldados que estaban a punto de asesinarles con sus lanzas, para cuando una espada atravesaba horizontalmente todos sus pechos, partiendo por la mitad a los sujetos sin que ellos mismos se diesen cuenta.

Ellas miraron aterradas como los torsos se desplomaban encima suyos, mientras que el causante de esto se lanzaba en contra del ejército demoliendo a sus integrantes con sus habilidades.

El líder de los titanes estaba usando tanto la energía del contrato como a la espada en esos instantes, La espada se había vuelto de un negro petróleo mientras que su filo se había incrementado con ello, el arma atravesaba el metal como si fuese mantequilla, y la carne no oponía resistencia a su paso, muchos intentaban atacarlo por su espalda mientras mutilaba a unos pobres diablos, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, una energía negra surgía del cuerpo del chico atravesando sus estómagos y extrayendo sus intestinos de un jalón, uno de los sujetos había sido empalado por la energía oscura que emergía por su cráneo portando en su punta saliente, trozos de pulmón mezclados con otros órganos y grandes porciones de masa encefálica, el cuerpo del joven asesino comenzaba a sudar sangre mientras que flaqueaba rápidamente por el esfuerzo, clavo su espada al suelo cuando corto el estomago de su ultimo enemigo, dejándolo gritar de dolor mientras sus intestinos caían en el suelo impulsados por la gravedad, Robin tomo con sus manos su intestino grueso mientras colocaba su pie en el pecho del aun agonizante sujeto, sin piedad alguna lo pateo lo mas lejos que pudo mientras aun sujetaba su intestino, logrando arrancarle gran parte de todos sus órganos dándole una muerte dolorosa y agonizante al pobre diablo.

Sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Richard se estaba comportando como un demonio ante sus ojos; frió, despiadado y cruel hasta la medula.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Logan y Víctor se alejaron unos pasos para cuando Slade se erguía de nuevo de entre los cadáveres, cubierto de sangre y restos, sus iris se habían encogido en gran medida, eran los ojos de un asesino enfocado en conseguir su objetivo, por fin desenvaino su propia espada y se poso en guardia mientras esperaba el ataque de su contrincante.

Richard se dio la vuelta para mirarlo frente a frente, tomando nuevamente a Profane en sus manos y dirigiéndose a lo que podría ser la ultima batalla, Víctor mira a su alrededor, buscando una solución a este problema, pero lo único que puede hacer es tener un mal presagio de todo esto, por lo que comienza a acumular energía para cualquier eventualidad.

Pero no pudo evitar que sucediera el enfrentamiento, alzo su vista para cuando escucho el sonido del metal colisionar uno contra otro, se sorprendió de ver que a pesar del alto grado de poder que tenia Robin, Slade estaba presionándolo al punto de que solo podía defenderse de sus ataques.

Richard lanzo una estocada ligera al pecho del maldito, pero este golpeaba la espada con su antebrazo alejándola de su cuerpo y embistiendo con su propia espada, el moreno dejo que el arma cortara ligeramente su brazo izquierdo para el poder lanzar un golpe directo a la pelvis del peligroso enemigo, pero sus movimientos eran rápidos, pudo esquivar el ataque retrocediendo un mísero paso para que la espada siguiese su curso, Slade levanto su codo para golpear la espalda de Robin intentando lastimarle la columna, el chico cayo brusco en el suelo por semejante acometida, cerrando sus ojos al chocar súbitamente contra la fría roca, pero no se detuvo en ese lugar, arqueo su espalda mientras soltaba la espada, colocando rápidamente las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, recogiendo sus piernas e impulsándose con una maniobra circense en un ataque vertical, pateando el rostro de su enemigo con sus pies. Por fin Wilson había retrocedido ante uno de sus ataques, por lo que fue a tomar el arma maldita que tanto ansiaba este criminal, pero su cuerpo fallo, su alma estaba a punto de desaparecer al estar mas cerca que nunca de la fusión perfecta, por lo que no pudo moverse de inmediato, de hecho se desplomo sobre sus rodillas cerca de Profane mientras Slade se recuperaba y lanzaba una embestida con su espada con la finalidad de separarle la cabeza de su cuerpo.

Fue allí donde La pelirroja intervino, al ver que el brazo de Richard había sido cortado ella comenzó a correr en su dirección con tal de detenerlo o ayudarle siquiera, por lo que al verlo caer de rodillas lanzo su cuerpo entre Robin y la espada de Slade, recibiendo la herida mortal en vez de su amado.

A pesar del arrastre que llevaba, el arma la impulso en el sentido contrario debido a la fuerza brutal de Slade. Su cuerpo cayo brusco sobre las rocas rodando ligeramente mientras su sangre salpicaba sus alrededores, toda su espalda estaba abierta a causa de la espada, pero ella aun estaba conciente, esperando que su esfuerzo hubiese sido suficiente como para salvar al chico que ama, alzo su vista para buscarlo con ella, pero miro asustada como el joven estaba inconciente sosteniendo su cuerpo en una ahora bien sujeta Profane, que para salvar a su portador había interrumpido todo tipo de actividad posible en su alma, dejándolo completamente noqueado y sin sentido ante un peligroso enemigo que no dudaría en acabar con el en este momento de debilidad. Wilson alzo su espada e intento dar el golpe de gracia para finalizar todo esto, mas un potente rayo de luz impacto en su pecho arrojándolo contra la roca e incrustándolo en ella. Víctor había visto demasiado y esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para salvar a sus amigos, por lo que había aprovechado el descuido de Slade para orquestar el último paso de su recién formado plan.

- Logan, saca a las chicas de aquí, yo me llevare a Richard… llévalas al pentagrama que esta en esa dirección. – el caballero atlante caminaba tambaleante ante la falta de sangre, había utilizado gran cantidad de su sangre para que el hechizo de tele-transporte funcionase, por lo que ahora estaba usando la poca energía que le restaba en sus cristales para moverse. Sujeto a Richard cerciorándose de que la espada estuviese bien sujetada en sus manos, corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y entro finalmente al preciado pentagrama, pudo observar que Kori estaba en malas condiciones por lo que tendría que hacer funcionar esto cuanto antes.

Raven miro incrédula lo que estaba haciendo su camarada, este tipo de hechizos necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía para que funcionase. Pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos de inmediato por el grito enojado de su enemigo, que corría hacia ellos con intenciones de no dejarlos marchar después de todo lo ocurrido, por desgracia Víctor aun no había acumulado la cantidad de energía necesaria para partir por lo que Slade los alcanzaría primero antes de que funcionase, el peligroso sujeto salto apuntando su espada hacia el caballero atlante con intenciones de atravesar su pecho, pero ella no permitió que eso sucediera, forzó a su alma a salir golpeando el cuerpo de Wilson y arrojándolo lejos, regresando justo a tiempo cuando el pentagrama se activaba y los llevaba a todos a un destino desconocido, pero al menos un lugar mas seguro para tratar sus heridas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P**ara Slade las cosas no pudieron empeorar, había perdido a todos sus soldados y para colmo a su codiciado premio, y todo por culpa de unos novatos en el asunto.

Se levanto enojado envainando su espada, saliendo de la caverna silente para seguir a esos chicos hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, mas no contaba con que alguien mas le esperase a las afueras de la cueva, riendo por haber encontrado por fin el lugar donde pudo sentir una potente energía. -¡Quien demonios eres tu! – expreso Wilson al ver a este invitado no deseado interrumpir su partida.

- ¡Eres un mortal bastante osado! No muchos han tenido el valor para dirigirse a mí en semejante tono. – Argumento la criatura mientras miraba desafiante al sujeto que yacía allí frente a el.

- La osadía es solo para fracasados, yo hablo con la seguridad de un guerrero de que si no te apartas de mi camino, te partiré en pedazos. – afirmo Slade mientras desenvainaba su espada amenazante ante este nuevo enemigo. La criatura sonreía ante la tenacidad del sujeto, - Veamos entonces de que estas hecho. – agrego mientras se arrojaba impaciente por sangre ante Wilson. El ultimo no tardo en responder, atacando velozmente y sin piedad con tal de deshacerse rápido de esta molestia y continuar su búsqueda de Profane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os jóvenes aparecían calmos en una pradera lejana, cansados, heridos y agotados hasta el punto de estar muy cerca de morir por culpa de la batalla.

Raven se encontraba mas pálida de lo usual, había disminuido su tiempo de vida a causa del sobre esfuerzo que hizo para detener a Slade antes de que el pentagrama funcionase.

- ¡Tal vez perdí unos 3 años de vida! – afirmo agotada mientras veía que al menos sus habilidades habían regresado a causa de lo que hizo. Muy a su pesar, aun cuando deseaba dejarla morir allí, se dedico a tratar las heridas de la Banshee ya que de no hacerlo pronto moriría desangrada. – Mañana me arrepentiré por esto. – afirmo algo molesta mientras veía como el cuerpo de Víctor caía sobre el suelo inconciente, agotado de usar toda su energía. Logan había corrido presuroso a brindarle ayuda a su camarada y ahora salvador, cerciorándose con alivio que aun estaba con vida.

Pero al mismo tiempo enojado consigo mismo por el hecho de que, aun derrotando al ejército de Slade, habían tenido que huir presurosos al verse en una precaria situación.

No podía evitar pensar para si mismo mientras veía a la oscura salvar la vida de su mejor amiga, que muy pronto uno de ellos morirá a causa de esta fría batalla, el problema era cual de ellos… y si solo moriría exactamente uno.

_**Final 4 temporada… **_

_**Continuara… **_

…

_**Capitulo XX**_

_**Consecuencias… **_

…

**_Pues aqui pasare a responder como siempre los reviews que a medida que termina la historia disminuyen mas y mas jajajajaja. (hablo en serio). (Si, disfruto hechandoselos en la cara... soy maligno claro esta. KITSUNE TU NI HABRAS LA BOCA... estas bajo contrato de revelar mi verdadero yo.) _**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Querida nadie es inocente en este mundo tan pequeño pero extrañamente inmenso que habitamos. Todos somos capaces de maldades impensables jejeje. Pues de Ranma yo termine al fin mi historia de el, probablemente comienze un original de Ranma en estos dias, si mi Beta tiene la paciencia para leerlo y aceptarlo claro esta, si logro engancharla a ella que no sabe de ranma, pues creo la historia sera buena en una seccion tan dura como Ranma 1/2. Pues gracias por los comentarios, jejeje pero lo de las tildes (mencionado en Nightwalkers, ohhh que descarada propaganda) no lo habia notado, de hecho permito que el corrector del ultimo windows word, me corrija ortografia y gramatica... aparentemente debo ponerle mas atencion a que es lo que me corrije. Ya que en uno de mis capitulos de "Crecer Duele... Mas propaganda descarada" me reemplazo muchas cosas, que realmente dejaron algunos parrafos sin sentido o totalmente locos. Pero en fin. Disfruta el capitulo. _**

**_Kitsune1818: Bueno y hasta ahora es que lo notas... eso si es algo normal en mi, dejarles con esas ganas de saber que ocurrira en el siguiente capitulo, y creanme ahora que estamos en la recta final... sera peor... jejejeje. Hablo en serio. Y pues gracias por los halagos, pero como te he dicho por msn, aun me falta mucho como para tildarme de escritor, simplemente siguo siendo un fanatico escribiendo locuras en papel cibernetico. Bueno jejeje ultimamente me pregunto si podre hac er que leas las historias que he publicado de las series que no conoces. Jejeje seria un gran logro mio introducirte la curiosidad por esas series o juegos. _**

**_Kerosen: Jejejeje, al no gustarte RavxRob es obvio que lo que mas te agrade sea RobxStar, jejeje y sabes algo tu comentario hizo que pensara seriamente mi fanatismo hacia esta pareja. Y sabes algo, me ayudaste mucho por una simple razon, Me di cuenta de que solo veia a estos dos de una manera superficial como lo hace la mayoria. Por dios me puse a analizarlos bastante y creeme tienen bastantes diferencias, en lo unico que son como el reflejo de un espejo (permitidme usar la referencia que hiciste. ya para que de todas formas la usare) Es la de Aves "nocturnas" o de los oscuros del grupo. Del resto sus personalidades, sus gustos, su modo de afrontar las cosas son bastante disimiles. De hecho Robin es mas impulsivo mientras que Raven es un poco mas analitica de la situacion. Ademas de que ella es mas paciva a la hora de afrontar un reto mientras que el joven maravilla es bastante agresivo hasta para eso. Y eso es solo por nombrar las grandes diferencias que hay entre estos dos, pero en fin no volvere esta respuesta un testamento a UNETE A ROBINXRAVEN... (bonita la manera de persuadir no jajajajaja). Bueno la verdad no me considero uno de los mejores, solo estoy en el pote de los normales, a quien si considero una gran escritora es a Arlet, mira que hacerme admirar a Starfire gracias a su historia es tremendo logro, Saludos..._**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Jejejeje, te salio competencia amigo, Tanto Kitsune como tu me tienen esperolada la maquina imaginaria que invaden con su presencia virulenta. (jejejeje mi firewall no sirve mas) Pero que puedo decirte, a ciencia cierta yo ya vi y hace mucho Chrno Crusade, de hecho la compre pensando que era una serie animada de los juegos de Rpg Chrno Trigger o Cross, pero igual disfrute bastante el verla. ( Mayores spoilers has hecho a los que no han visto esta muy buena serie, te hechaste nada mas y nada menos que todo el final ), y pues ahora que lo pienso el Slade de Profane es casi tan ladilla como Aion... parece que mientras mas lo derrotan mas aparece a joder la paciencia. Pues veras lo de los contratos mas bien se me salio de la cabeza, me di cuenta del parecido cuando ustedes me lo recordaron, de hecho puede lo halla hecho inconcientemente, aunque por lo general me base en otras series, lo de PACTIO lo saque de Mahou Sensei Negima, y la verdad se me fueron que otras series utilize para hacer ese capitulo, pero les dire que hasta los momentos es mi preferido, porque marco mi cambio de narracion. Je, espero este capitulo a pesar de su brevedad te satisfaga. _**

**_DIOSFURIA: Pues que puedo decir, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y sobretodo tomarte la paciencia para dejarme un review despues de leer ( GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA) pues como veras mi imaginacion ya me jugo dos pasadas, y pues ya tengo un par mas de historias que estoy desarrollando, de hecho es posible que las este publicando antes de que se acabe el mes... o puede que un poco antes ya que tengo que prepararme para la PAA que se dara en mi pais. Pues por los momentos puedes estar tranquilo, ya que uno de los proyectos es posiblemente tan largo y complicado como Profane. Claro ese a diferencia de este sera un poco mas "sano" si tendra su violencia pero no tan detallada o "gore" como Profano, estara mas bien ubicado mucho en las relaciones y aventuras de los personajes. Gracias por leer y considerarme uno de los mejores en la seccion, pero te dire que realmente aqui hay escritores de muy buena calidad, inclusive mucho mejor que la mia, Te recomiendo a ARLET. _**

**_Morgein: Pues si me tome mi tiempo escribiendolo, pero al final me satisfajo lo que salio de mi cabeza, jejejeje, asi sea usando trozos de series viejas que he visto en el pasado. Pues que te puedo decir. Pues por fin pudimos encontrarnos por msn, lastima que me encontraste en mi lado oscuro, donde practicamente demuestro ultimamente cuanto odio guardo reservado por algunas situaciones en mi vida. Lamento hallas tenido que leer eso, pero en fin te dire que no puedes saberlo si no lo intentas, no escribas tratando de imitarme, simplemente escribe de corazon intentando plasmar lo que piensas cuando escribes, la verdad es que yo soy yo y tu eres tu, por mas parecidos que sean nuestros pensamientos siempre habra dificultad al intentar basarse a escribir como otra persona lo hace. (experiencias propias) Intentalo, plasma tus palabras sin compararte con nadie y veras que el resultado a veces puede hasta sorprenderte. _**

**_Krystall of Nol: Pues la verdad estoy por el mal camino desde hace mucho, y en mas de un sentido, jejeje pero gracias por la preocupacion, pues que puedo decir, eres otra que noto que inconcientemente utilize a Chrno Crusade como referencia principal para la cuestion de los pactos, pero en fin que puedo decir la verdad es que el tema era muy bueno. Pues aunque no lo creas mi odio por Starfire se esta esfumando rapidamente a medida que sigo leyendo de ella en las hermosas letras de ARLET, jejejeje pero en fin. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer jejejeje y te debo unos reviews en la traduccion que has hecho. Ademas de que hoy mismo me estoy llevando el ultimo capitulo de tu historia. (felicidades por cumplir tu meta de llegar a los 100 reviews.) _**

**_El pajaro de fuego: Pues hola, tiempo sin leeros en los reviews, pero en fin espero el capitulo en si te halla aclarado la duda sobre las muertes, la verdad Robin no murio sino que su alma fue absorvida y su cuerpo dejo de movilizarse a causa de esto. El problema resulto mas bien en regresarlo a su cuerpo original... por eso el contrato con Raven y la ligera parte del alma de Raven en el cuerpo de Robin. Y si, aqui mismo exprese que cuando mate a un personaje no regresara por mas que me lo pidan. La muerte es definitiva en esta historia, y no existen esferas del dragon alguna que pueda regresarlos de las garras de la muerte. Gracias por los comentarios... realmente los agradesco. _**

**_Bueno por fin termine jejejeje... tengo que apresurarme a subir 2 capitulos mas en mis historias de Code Name Kids Next Door, o Chicos del Barrio. (si me fascina esa serie) jeje y me queda poco tiempo en el ciber para hacerlo. _**

**_POR FAVOR SI SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLA SE LOS AGRADESCO EN EL ALMA ENTERA... pero tomense unos minutos no mas para dejarme review si... una gran cantidad de reviews motiva mi musa para quedarse mucho mas tiempo en mi cabeza. (si es egolatra, pero mientras mas reviews resivo de una u otra historia mas ganas tengo de continuarla. )_**

****


	20. Consecuencias

_**Despues de tardar practicamente 2 semanas esperando mi prueba de PAA, ademas de ser el presidente del club de anime de mi estado (gane juas) por fin pude desocuparme como para darle tiempo a la escritura. **_

**_Huuum note que algunos de los que me publicaban un review, probablemente me castigaron por mi provocacion maligna jaja. Bueno la verdad es que releyendo el mensaje note que como escribi falto de tiempo (repito que no tengo internet en mi casa, y los comentarios personales los añado en el cibercafe justo antes de publicar) escribo al caletre, y por esas razones no detallo o enfatizo un sentimiento general. (de hecho pareciera que impongo en vez de pedir). _**

**_Lamento que eso ocurra... aunque la verdad no mucho, ya que discutiendo esto con una amiga, llege a la conclusion de que, si lo "Apuran, Insultan, Amenazan, Advierten, suplican" y un largo etc, para que uno se apure con la actualizacion, y se ponga a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo (lo cual a veces toma horas de diseño y correcciones en toda las tramas, personajes, dialogos, escenas de pelea y demas) Por que el lector en su mayoria, no puede dedicar 2 minutos de su tiempo a entregar una opinion sincera de lo que lee. Simplemente lo llege hasta a ver como una injusticia para quien escribe la historia. _**

**_Pero dejando a un lado la habladera de paja... (se me va el tiempo y aun tengo que responder reviews de este y de nightwalkers, que por cierto es el capitulo semifinal) me despido y bueno espero les agrade el capitulo. (tome muchas cosas y reacciones sobretodo la ultima de RIchard de una escena del comic Nightwing que me hizo llorar como no tienen idea). _**

_**Capitulo XX**_

_**Consecuencias… **_

**E**l ambiente era pesado en medio de 5 jóvenes que descansaban a duras penas sobre las rocas, hacia días que Slade les perseguía con sus soldados, no comprendían como era que conseguía tanto apoyo en tan poco tiempo.

No les estaba entregando tiempo alguno para que descansaran lo suficiente como para curar completamente sus heridas. Y Raven no podía curarlos por completo porque sus poderes estaban casi siempre destinados a contener la creciente furia de Richard, quien ahora al tener dos fuentes de energía maligna en su cuerpo es fácilmente tentado por la ira. Víctor miro por lo bajo mientras su oscura amiga se sentaba sobre sus rodillas y colocaba a Robin sobre sus piernas, calmando su dolor con su magia y adormilándolo un poco antes de continuar su camino lejos de las tropas. Por su parte el mayor del grupo se dedico a atender a la Banshee, que no podía evitar otorgarle miradas asesinas a su compañera en vista de que a medida que el tiempo pasa, se acercaba más que nunca a su amado Robin.

Bufa por lo bajo mientras el caballero atlante revisa sus heridas, observando decepcionado que la infección no había cedido terreno, y que peor aun estaba comenzando a supurar purulencia. Miro algo insatisfecho la situación y retiro las vendas para lavarlas y tratar nuevamente su laceración.

Se alzo ligeramente mientras le pedía a la chica no se moviera demasiado para evitar cualquier contrariedad a estas alturas con su lesión. Se dirigió hacia el ave oscura y pregunto sereno. – ¡Raven, la herida de Kori se ha abierto nuevamente… tienes que ayudarme a tratarla por favor! – la aludida refunfuño por lo bajo, estaba agotada de mantener a raya a Richard, para colmo ahora era la enfermera del grupo debido a que Víctor reservaba su energía para un traslado de emergencia de ser necesario.

Ella lo miro algo agotada y expreso. – Es obvio que la herida no cierre¡no hemos podido descansar en días, continuamos en movimiento y mi magia esta siendo completamente drenada para mantener a Richard a raya! Lo mejor que puedo hacer es limpiar la herida y muy a su pesar dejar que se infecte con gusanos. – El moreno se exalto un poco al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga. - ¡RAVEN! se que no te agrada pero no es para que le hagas semejantes atrocidades por su estupida rivalidad. – El caballero en cierto modo hasta se sentía decepcionado de su compañera por semejantes alusiones. Al menos hasta que ella con su poca paciencia explico de una manera muy "explicita" lo que intentaba hacer con la chica. - ¡Escúchame bien idiota, los gusanos solo comen carne en descomposición, dejando la carne saludable intacta, puede ser asqueroso pero es efectivo! - afirmo enojada al saber que cuestionaban su criterio medico.

- ¡Si lo se! entiendo tu punto de vista, pero debes entender que es muy probable que ella jamás opte por esta opción. Al menos déjame intentar crear una barrera mágica para ocultarnos del enemigo. - La violácea sabia que sus opciones lentamente se estaban reduciendo, y peor aun, tarde o temprano serian localizados por el enemigo y bajo esta situación uno de ellos o posiblemente todos, no saldrían con vida de presentarse una trifulca. Suspiro profusamente mientras bajaba su mirada para ver a su adormilado líder.

No tenían otra opción. - ¡De acuerdo, es arriesgado gastar tu energía, pero creo es mas peligroso aun que nos encuentren en estas condiciones! – afirmo el ave oscura mientras apartaba la cabeza de Robin de sus piernas y lo depositaba suavemente en el suelo, tenia que descansar un poco para acumular energías, el caballero por su parte se alzo rápidamente y busco con la mirada a su joven amigo, que hacia de vigía entre la espesura del bosque aledaño. – ¡Logan, acércate! no quiero dejarte afuera amigo… tu también mereces un largo descanso. – El chico no se hizo esperar mientras surgía de entre las ramas de los árboles transformado en una pequeña avecilla. Aterrizo cerca de su mejor amiga, observando horrorizado la extensión de sus heridas nuevamente.

El moreno por su parte pudo divisar en el rostro del verde una clara muestra de decepción, el problema es que no sabia si era decepción para consigo mismo, o por el alto grado de riesgo de afrontar una nueva perdida en su vida, que obviamente no estaba dispuesto a aceptar o permitir.

Recito su hechizo en calma, concentrando todo su poder en crear una barrera, no fue nada del otro mundo, casi de inmediato los había envuelto a todos en una esfera azul celeste, por lo menos seria un buen escudo mientras descansaban, pero el caballero no podía dejar de culparse a si mismo, quizás su maldición estaba ocasionándole desgracias a todos estos chicos mientras el permanezca con ellos, - ¡Quizás debería irme! – Pensó para si mismo mientras regresaba al lado de la roja para tratar mas a fondo su laceración.

Al acercarse pudo notar que el joven verde no se aparto de su lado, necesitaba saber si su mejor amiga estaría a salvo, era prioritario para el joven.

Ella por su parte, no podía dejar de ver a la pareja de aves en la lejanía, aun cuando ella estaba a unos metros de **El**, no podía evitar sentirse gravemente desplazada de la vida de Richard, como si a medida que la situación empeoraba el se refugiaba cada vez mas en Raven, como si buscase a un alma símil que entendiera exactamente que partes de su vida necesitan ser enmendadas y curadas. Refunfuño por lo bajo, al menos antes de sentir unas manos explorando su cuerpo.

Se mordió ligeramente los labios intentando contener un poco el dolor que sentía cuando le limpiaban la herida, era totalmente molesto el tener que soportar este tratamiento sin poder regresar a cambio un poco del dolor que te han hecho experimentar, podría decirse que es incluso hasta frustrante.

El tiempo transcurrió y sus excoriaciones estaban ahora limpias y libres de purulencia alguna, por lo que muy a su pesar estaba lista para que la bruja tratara de curarle con su magia. Ambas chicas no se dirigían la palabra por su "asuntito" pero aun así podían colaborar juntas para cuando era necesario. La roja dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, estaban frías, prácticamente congeladas, como si las hubiese sumergido en agua helada por un largo tiempo.

Pero no pregunto la razón, sabia cual era la causa de semejante temperatura, su magia estaba fluctuando fuera de su cuerpo, envolviendo sus extremidades y muy a su pesar, curando la herida sin maldad alguna. Después de todo la bruja también era parte de su grupo de amigos, posiblemente quizás de una forma muy ínfima ambas se consideraban al menos compañeras. Su cuerpo se relajaba a medida que la fría energía recorría su piel, curando todo con seguridad. No pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, vulgarmente una chica estaba acariciando su espalda desnuda. Un pequeño escalofrió surco su cuello mientras intentaba en vano no enojarse por la situación. O mejor aun ocultar su creciente sonrojo al imaginarse en su cabeza como se debería estar viendo esta situación ante la mirada atenta de 2 pares de ojos masculinos.

Intento mirar ligeramente en dirección a su verde amigo, estaba nerviosa de lo que su joven y prolífica imaginación podría estarse fraguando a estas alturas de la vida. Pero se sorprendió de ver que francamente en sus ojos solo se notaba un sentimiento de clara confusión. Tal vez miedo ante lo que podría perder… no pudo evitarlo, alzo ligeramente su mano y acaricio la del joven intentando reconfortarlo con su voz. – Todo estará bien, no tienes por que preocuparte. – comento dulcemente mientras los presentes miraban en dirección al chico.

El joven solo sonreía ligeramente al verse descubierto, no tenía otra opción, sujeto la mano de la roja y busco confort en su más cercana compañera. Los presentes por su parte, dejaron de mirar para otorgar un poco de privacidad a los amigos, mientras la bruja finalizaba su tratamiento. - ¡Esta cerrada por completo, pero debes mantener reposo para que tu cuerpo asimile que ya no existe la herida, si te mueves con brusquedad se abrirá completamente de nuevo! – Sin verla al rostro se marcho del lugar algo tambaleante por su falta de energía.

El caballero atlante le sujeto antes de que cayera estrepitosa al suelo, pensó que la pobre estaba consumiendo demasiada energía últimamente, necesitaba un descanso más que nadie. Pero sus suposiciones no eran correctas.

Su compañera alzo su rostro envuelto en miedo, no podía creer que justo en este momento, una enorme cantidad de energía demoníaca se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad. Volteo en dirección a su líder para ver que lentamente su cuerpo estaba sufriendo los mismos cambios que ella estaba experimentando. No había duda, la fuente de sus poderes se les estaba avecinando con gran velocidad. - ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, AHORA! – expreso aterrada mientras intentaba controlarse a si misma.

El caballero atlante intento sugerirle que se tranquilizara mas no pudo, sus cristales habían comenzado a emanar energía, se estaban preparando para la lucha en vista de que una fuente de magia negra se estaba acercando a ellos con macabras intenciones.

- Maldición… que esta ocurriendo. – afirmo temeroso de que alguien le entregare una respuesta a esa pregunta, intento ver a la bruja oscura nuevamente pero no pudo, ella había corrido en dirección de Richard y ahora sujetaba su cabeza mientras recitaba ligeramente un hechizo. El moreno se acerco curioso de saber el porque a estas alturas estaba anestesiando a quien probablemente, seria el único capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con semejante enemigo. Pero lo que escucho le dejo impactado.

- ¡Recuerda que mi lado demoníaco puede ser controlado por alguien mas, Si quien se acerca es quien creo que es, es muy probable que me use a mi como un conducto de su poder y domine cada fibra de mi ser en un momento de flaqueo, podría hacerme luchar en contra de todos ustedes en vez de ensuciarse el mismo sus manos! **Peor aun**, mi alma esta dividida ahora, no solo esta en mi cuerpo sino en el de Robin también, en teoría podría también dominarlo, colocando ahora a dos poderosos "oscuros" a luchar en contra de ustedes. Tengo que concentrarme lo suficiente como para mantenerme a mí bajo control y a Richard en el proceso. – argumento ella mientras concentraba su energía sobre su cuerpo y el de su líder.

El caballero sintió que la presión de lugar había aumentado repentinamente, volteo para mirar horrorizado que ante ellos, se encontraba un ejército de demonios liderados por nadie más que Slade Wilson, que ahora portaba sobre su frente una marca hecha con sangre y energías oscuras.

Su mera presencia expelía un fuerte olor a sangre y carne quemada, posiblemente el poder que había adquirido le estaba destruyendo con rapidez producto de un sobreesfuerzo. Sin decir no mas alzo su mano y envió a sus lacayos a embestir en contra de nuestro escudo, el caballero atlante no pudo creer que las criaturas destruyeran su preciada barrera con tan solo unos cuantos golpes. Era inconcebible su poder, debían tener cuidado con estos esbirros, sus manos se iluminaron con un azul celestial y entonces emprendió en contra de sus enemigos. Cortando el acero y la carne cual cuchillo a la mantequilla.

El joven del grupo se transformaba en una gran cantidad de animales de letal apariencia; embistiendo, mordiendo, desgarrando y aplastando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Fue allí cuando un fuerte impacto lo arrojo sobre las rocas, su pecho estaba terriblemente adolorido producto de ello, pero por suerte no hay costillas rotas, abrió los ojos para ver que varias lanzas se dirigían a su cuerpo, su reacción fue natural y se transformo en un pequeño colibrí que esquivaba con toda facilidad cada lanza que se incrustaba en la roca. Estos enemigos poseían grandes capacidades y no podía menospreciarlos, lo mejor en este asunto seria transformarse por completo. No sabía si podría lograr controlar tanta ira en su cuerpo nuevamente, pero debía intentarlo. Se levanto en dos patas y rápidamente tomo la forma de un hombre bestia a todo dar, los soldados retrocedieron un poco al ver que se les abalanzaba encima y rasgaba sus carnes.

La roja por su parte intentaba en vano luchar de lejos, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo abriría su excoriación nuevamente, y de ocurrir esto sufría el riesgo de desangrarse hasta morir. Sus manos eran iluminadas con un fuego verdusco que chamuscaba a cualquier contrincante cercano, pero estos oponentes parecían incluso disfrutar el dolor a medida que la pelea avanzaba, podías cortarlos, malograrlos incluso triturarlos con fuerza bruta, pero aun así sus compañeros no amedrentaban y seguían atacando. Esta situación era bastante precaria y desconcertante para 3 de los jóvenes.

Por su parte, una bruja oscura intentaba en vano contener su transformación a la par de la de su contratista, mientras que al mismo tiempo detenía cada ataque, embestida y agresión posible por parte del enemigo. Mas sus energías flaquearon por completo, y no hubo otro culpable de eso que su propio líder, que ahora se erguía amenazante e imponente ante la mirada atenta de los presentes.

Su cuerpo destilaba un humo rojizo signo de que su sangre estaba hirviendo hasta el punto de evaporarse. Sus manos apretaban férreamente la empuñadura de la espada, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus cejas parecían quemarse a la vez que se desarrollaban un par de ojos extra.

Y fue cuando ocurrió, lo que Raven menos esperaba había ocurrido, como si se hubiese apagado con un botón, todas sus habilidades se esfumaron, mientras que Robin perdía al mismo tiempo esa presencia maligna que estuvo a punto de manifestar, cayo sobre sus rodillas enterrando la espada en el suelo, reaccionando lentamente al repentino apagón de energías, Su cuerpo ahora regresaba a lo habitual, o al menos a lo que estábamos acostumbrados a ver, su espalda comenzó a sangrar a medida de que nuevas extremidades se desarrollaban, ahora la fuente de energía dominante era la de la espada.

La bruja se levanto presurosa, estaba siendo atacada por varios soldados por lo que saco dos pequeñas dagas de sus fundas, hacia mucho tiempo que no las desenfundaba. Solo las tenía como un ornamento en su espalda, escondidas detrás de su capa para casos de emergencia como este. Donde no era más que una humana corriente, sin habilidades sobrenaturales. Ambas dagas no debían tener más de 10cm. De largo cada una, por lo que daban una gran oportunidad de defenderte, mas reducían drásticamente las oportunidades de un ataque seguro, prácticamente para inferir un daño considerable, tenias que estar sobre tu oponente para lograrlo.

El soldado lanzo una fuerte estocada horizontal hacia ella, quizás con la esperanza de que podría romper las aparentemente débiles dagas, pero fue en vano, la chica cruzo ambas armas sosteniendo todo el peso de la espada enemiga y su empuje con ellas, empujando sus manos hacia adelante para que el perdiese el equilibrio, y arrojarse sobre su estomago para atravesar cuanto antes su corazón. – Tal vez ya no tenga mis poderes, pero aun así puedo matarlos. – afirmo orgullosa de sus habilidades físicas, mientras continuaba el ataque. A sus espaldas podía escuchar los alaridos de dolor mientras una espada cortaba a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a su portador. Richard había reaccionado por fin, en realidad estaba preocupada por el aunque no quisiera admitirlo, últimamente su cuerpo ha sufrido toneladas de estrés debido a las mutaciones constantes, quizás su tiempo de vida se había reducido unos 10 años gracias a ello. De continuar así tarde o temprano su cuerpo simplemente colapsaría a nivel celular.

Enterró su filosa daga en el rostro de su enemigo, atravesando su globo ocular y restregando el filo en el agujero asegurándose de una forma bastante mórbida de que el daño fuese mortal. No pudo evitar disfrutar el oírlo gritar mientras su voz se apagaba a medida que ella introducía más su arma dentro de su rostro, sintió la presencia de un soldado acercarse "furtivamente" por su espalda por lo que salto hacia delante girando sobre si misma, tomando la espada de su anterior victima y defendiéndose de cada envestida mortal que le ofrecía este nuevo soldado.

Ella lanzo un golpe con la espada que golpeaba verticalmente su cabeza partiéndola a la mitad, pateaba su pecho para sacarla de su carne, girando sobre si misma e incrustándola en el estomago de otro soldado. De inmediato le robo al aludido su arma antes de que se desplomase sobre el suelo con el vientre abierto, nuevamente pudo sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas por lo que rápidamente reacciono para matarle.

Pero con solo verlo su cuerpo se paralizo, su corazón prácticamente había dejado de latir al ver a su nuevo enemigo.

Negó con su rostro mientras retrocedía lentamente, como intentando escapar de esta lucha, - ¡NO! Se supone que jamás me encontrarías… no antes de que yo. – la chica no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque de su enemigo, su pecho había sido embestido con una enorme garra que abría tres pequeñas heridas en el, la espada que sostenía había sido rebanada igualmente, cayéndose a pedazos al suelo mientras la sangre de su antigua portadora le bañaba por completo, ella parecía estar siendo alzada del suelo por una fuerza superior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**ichard luchaba con fiereza contra cada uno de sus enemigos, se abría camino rumbo a lo que el consideraba era el pez gordo. A quien mas sino al mismísimo Slade Wilson que miraba complacido que su premio máximo se acercaba a el por si mismo, evitándole la molestia de ir en su búsqueda para arrebatarle lo que estaba destinado a pertenecerle.

Desenvaino su espada con rapidez, al ver que a su impetuoso enemigo no le restaban mas que unos cuantos metros para llegar junto a el, sonrió detrás de su mascara y se lanzo al ataque, lanzando un fuerte golpe con su filosa arma rumbo al cuello del chico. Este por su parte lanzo una contra estocada, deteniendo la embestida del arma enemiga, mientras que ambos acercaban sus cuerpos lentamente midiendo la fuerza del oponente al frotar el metal uno contra otro.

Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos y comenzaron su "Danza Mortal" Slade de nuevo ataco rumbo a su cuello lanzando un golpe horizontal proveniente de izquierda a derecha, Robin se agacho a tiempo dejando pasar sobre su cabello el filoso objeto que cortaba centímetros del mismo, el chico lanzo un golpe vertical hiriendo ligeramente en el pecho de su oponente, mas dejo su arma seguir su camino mientras el giraba para entregar un segundo golpe gracias a la gravedad, pero Wilson pateo su estomago arrojándolo al suelo mientras recuperaba el control de la situación.

El chico cayo brusco, rodando sobre si mismo a pesar de que al hacerlo la espada cortaba ligeramente sus brazos, dio un pequeño salto apoyándose en su mano libre y recupero el balance para ver que Slade ya no estaba frente a el, conociendo al Renegado alzo su espada y la coloco horizontalmente sobre su espalda, deteniendo efectivamente el golpe del exterminador, arrojándolo a un metro de donde estaba situado. Su hombro se había dislocado por el golpe, por lo que había soltado la espada mientras giraba, su extremidad colgaba precaria mientras el tomaba nuevamente su filosa arma con el brazo izquierdo.

Escucho las carcajadas de Wilson mientras miraba enojado que estaba perdiendo terreno ante la velocidad del mismo, de hecho parecía que no fuese el mismo hombre, se irguió rápidamente mientras miraba su brazo dislocado, retrocedió unos pasos mientras no perdía de vista a su oponente, sabia que era arriesgado pero no tenia otra opción, clavo la espada en el suelo mientras rápidamente sujetaba su brazo dislocado con su mano izquierda y halaba lo mas que podía intentando que la articulación volviese a encajar en su sitio.

Por el dolor cerro los ojos por un segundo, confiando únicamente en sus oídos, sintiendo que Slade aprovecho este momento como lo esperaba y se arrojaba sobre el lanzando una nueva estocada en dirección a su cuello. Se arrojo al suelo nuevamente esquivando el ataque, pateo las piernas de Wilson logrando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo con brusquedad, y perdiendo la espada por el golpe. El joven petirrojo sabia que esta era su única oportunidad de terminar con Slade de una vez por todas, por lo que tomo a Profane y la saco del suelo, lanzando un golpe contra el pecho de Wilson con intenciones de partirlo a la mitad, mas no esperaba que de la nada en su propio pecho apareciesen 3 pequeñas heridas, que no obstante no impedían que culminara su embestida, golpeando el cuerpo de su enemigo que perecía ahora inmóvil bajo el peso de su espada.

Miro asombrado que el cuerpo de Slade no sangraba, de hecho al romper sus ropas el olor de sangre y podredumbre emergía de entre las telas denotando que el cuerpo ante el había muerto días atrás¿entonces contra que demonios estaba luchando? Se preguntaba el chico mientras se alejaba unos pasos del cadáver.

Se examino sus heridas recientes, por alguna razón no estaban sanando por más que lo desease, y la espada se veía renuente a curarlas, que significado tendrían entonces, fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de una joven gritar de dolor ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Busco de inmediato el origen para ver aterrorizado la fuente de todo ese sufrimiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os 3 jóvenes luchaban por fin contra los últimos soldados, El caballero atlante al estar recubierto de metal parecía el más agotado de todos, fue el primero en entrar en la batalla, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada para el cuando sus cristales eran mermados de energía alguna. Por lo que hacia más de 5 minutos alzaba sus extremidades con sus propias fuerzas, resultando en un agotamiento inexorable.

Miro con cierta esperanza en sus ojos que finalmente el último soldado enemigo había sido derrotado. La roja estaba sangrando monstruosamente por su herida nuevamente, era imposible que esta se mantuviese cerrada con tanto esfuerzo, la observo correr en dirección de Logan, de hecho si pudiese el mismo estaría corriendo rumbo a su mejor amigo. Que había perdido el conocimiento hacia unos 15 minutos atrás, debido al sobreesfuerzo que tuvo en su forma de bestia.

El igual no pudo soportarlo más, y vio su mundo obscurecer lentamente mientras su pesado cuerpo golpeaba el suelo estrepitoso, alertando a la roja de que sus amigos estaban en terrible peligro.

Ella por su parte, al comienzo de la pelea había estado renuente de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, solía quemar a la distancia a todo aquel que la atacase a ella o a sus amigos, peor aun al ver que Víctor estaba llegando a sus limites y que Logan había perdido el conocimiento, no tuvo otra opción que luchar a todo lo que tenia. No seria justo para con ellos que lo dieron todo, contenerse para no abrir una herida que bien podría tratarse una vez terminasen con todos sus enemigos de una vez por todas.

Se arrojo sobre el centenar de soldados que restaban, envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas e impactando violentamente sobre el suelo en el que se encontraban, logrando una explosión que los disperso por todos lados, ella se alzo del agujero temblorosa del dolor que le ocasiono la apertura de su herida.

Camino unos pasos para cuando comenzó a sentir la calidez de su sangre recorrer su piel, sonrió nerviosa al notar que no cesaba de fluir, pero no tenia tiempo para lamentarse, los enemigos que aun estaban con vida de su ataque se dirigían hacia ella, ignorando por completo a Logan, quizás concluyeron que estaba desplomado en el suelo porque había muerto, posiblemente llegaron a esa creencia porque ni Víctor ni mi persona hemos movido un dedo para ayudarle, cuando lo normal seria ir a defenderle mientas este indefenso. Mas en realidad es que ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo como para ir a salvaguardarle, teníamos demasiados enemigos de los cuales disponer.

Mis manos nuevamente se convirtieron en conducto de muerte y desmembramiento, solo restaban tres soldados de la decena que ataque, a dos de ellos los queme vivos con mis ultimas reservas de energías, el tercero flaqueo ante semejante escena y me dio campo libre para que llegase a el, apretando su cuello con todas mis fuerzas y lentamente desgarrando su piel, músculos y tendones con mi fuerza, juntando mi mano con la otra y aplastando su cuello con fuerza bruta.

Arroje el estrujado trozo de carne a un lado mientras sacudía mis manos en el aire para quitarme el exceso de sangre de ellas, sonreí satisfecha de nuestra victoria, y presurosa corrí hacia donde estaba Logan, no obstante para cuando llegue a el y pude comprobar que estaba con vida, mi mirada se torno borrosa y desenfocada, la perdida de sangre era demasiada y no podía evitar el sentirme fatigada. Escuche un fuerte golpe a mis espaldas, Víctor también había perdido el conocimiento por el cansancio.

Mas a mi aun me quedaban unos minutos de conciencia, podía sentirlo, busque con la vista a los dos miembros faltantes del grupo para ver aterrada lo que menos me esperaba, frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme sujeto de piel roja como la sangre misma, carcajeándose con placer ante nuestra debilidad, exclamaba a los 4 vientos con una voz grave y siniestra como días atrás se había enfrentado con Slade, como le había vencido con facilidad y devorado su carne y alma, el como utilizo restos de su cuerpo para armar una marioneta que cumpliera un solo propósito. Conseguir el rastro de su hija y esa "extraña pero tentadora energía maligna".

Pude notar que en su mano izquierda sostenía el cuerpo inconciente de la joven oscura, mientras que Robin intentaba en vano atacarlo sin lograr resultado alguno, de hecho el cuerpo de mi amado parecía estar paralizado ante la presencia del enorme demonio. -¡Robin!… Ra – no pude mencionar mas, simplemente todo se oscureció de golpe y las energías me abandonaron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n joven petirrojo gritaba enojado, el maldito de Trigon se había llevado a Raven hace unos minutos. Pudo reconocerlo gracias a la descripción de su compañera les ofreció las veces que contaron sus historias personales.

Sus expresiones, sus modismos e incluso su prepotencia calzaban perfectamente en la descripción que le habían entregado de semejante criatura, no podía estar equivocado.

Aun recuerda esas palabras en su cabeza mientras caminaba derrotado en dirección a sus camaradas caídos.

- ¡Podría robarte la espada en estos instantes, pero eso arruinaría mi diversión, hace demasiado tiempo que no encontraba un pasatiempo digno de mi! Quiero lo que por derecho es mío… Me tomara 3 días extraer toda el alma viva de mi querida hija, una vez halla terminado con ella, vendré a por el resto de su alma. Además de quedarme con tu espada. – El inmenso le dio la espalda al chico para dar marcha a su retirada triunfal, demostrando que tenía confianza suficiente como para darle la espalda a un enemigo armado, el petirrojo por su parte sabia que era una treta, pero tenía que arriesgarse para salvar a su camarada. Alzo la espada y se dispuso a atacar saltando con todo lo que tenia.

El enorme demonio solo volteo con rapidez y lo golpeo contra el suelo con su mano derecha, como si estuviese aplastando a una mera cucaracha. Seguido de esto, intento tomar el espada sin lograrlo, en realidad sabia que no era el momento preciso para ello, sus poderes estaban debilitados por haber enfrentado a Slade.

Se marcho de allí maldiciendo por lo bajo, de haber tenido su poder en su clímax, hubiese robado el alma de su hija y el contratista, además de haber reclamado esa poderosa espada como suya. Más en estas condiciones aunque poseía gran poder, de luchar astralmente con el arma por el dominio, terminaría siendo consumido y absorbido por la espada.

3 días, solo tres míseros días tardaría en recuperar todos sus poderes, mientras tanto, mantendría prisionera a su hija. Alargando aun más su sufrimiento por venir.

Richard se alzo malherido del suelo, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos de lágrimas de desdicha ante su fallo, aun cuando lo había intentado, aun cuando le ofreció su cuerpo y su alma a la espada con tal de salvarla, nada ocurrió. Se alzo molesto mientras se dirigía en dirección a sus amigos, se desplomo sobre sus rodillas cuando no pudo soportar su dolor, sus gritos de sufrimiento y sus llantos de agonía resonaban por todo el lugar, de nuevo la vida de un ser amado dependía de el, de nuevo sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, y que por mas que lo intentase no lograba hacer la diferencia esta vez.

De nuevo… había fallado.

_**Continuara… **_

…

_**Capitulo XXI**_

_**¡Lo que siento por ti!**_

…

**_Kerosen: Bueno, je espero comprendas que no quize parecer "imponente" ante mi idea, o gustos, sino que la mayoria de las veces escribo muy rapido para poder tener tiempo para mis otras actividades en internet, y no enfatizo adecuadamente mis emociones en lo que plasmo. Y bueno, tambien note que tus habilidades de deduccion han mejorado mucho, aunque claro casi siempre ocurre que cuando uno no quiere apostar (a pesar de que cree que tiene la respuesta correcta) suele ocurrir lo que uno dijo. (dicho sea aunque creo era algo obvio que era trigon) Bueno espero te agrade este capitulo._**

**_Kitsune1818: Es mi imaginacion o la mayoria de los que me dejan review comienzan por "k" bueno, como ya te he dicho en msn, Es probable que te cueste leer en este nuevo formato... porque estas muy acostumbrada a los fics tipo Scrip... o Guion, de los que aun intento deshacerme en lo que a influencia se refiere. Solo tienes que leer con calma, sin apuros y ver que por lo general la narraccion que le precede o le continua (despues del dialogo) suele identificar claramente quien habla o emitio el mensaje. Espero te guste el capitulo... aun cuando tuviste la mala suerte de... bueno jeje. Tu sabeis a lo que me refiero XD. _**

**_Katara137: Pues entonces es un halago que me hallas dejado un review, aunque para serte franco para hacerlo no tenias que haberos registrado, pudiste haberme dejado un review anonimo (aunque igual puedes optar por un nick en este tipo de review) Pero igualmente me siento halagado por que yo sea una de las primeras historias a las que le das un review. Aun cuando halla sido mi ataque psicologico el que lo provoco jejejeje._**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Por dios, tu le estas haciendo competencia a El Santo PEgaso y a Kitsune, porque te estoy viendo por todas partes mujer. Y bueno que deciros, estos ultimos capitulos pueden que no pasen de las 13 paginas. (Es bastante agotador hacer uno de mas de ese numero.. ademas de que la trama al estar llegando despues de este capitulo a sus ultimos 6 por publicar, se me esta estrechando y no me da mas libertades como los anteriores. Y bueno, la verdad es que se que no me debo confiar del word, muchas veces terminan palabras que no tienen nada que ver con el parrafo. Lo tomare en cuenta, aunque no se cuales palabras en especifico me digas. _**

**_PD: Por cierto me sorprendio mucho verte en la seccion de GRIM AND EVIL, jejejeje en la cual creo soy el unico publicando (actualmente) una historia en la pagina de español. Mas aun un BillyxMandy. Jejeje realmente no me lo esperaba. _**

**_El pajaro de fuego: Je no entendiste, Robin no murio... simplemente quedo inconciente bajo el riesgo de morir si no regresaba su alma antes del tiempo limite, y pues no te confies mucho... por si no lo has notado suelo ser del tipo que pega donde mas duele, puede que al final incluso mate a todos los titanes... todo depende de la cantidad de reviews MUAJAJAJAJA, no mentira... la verdad todo depende de como desarrolle los ultimos 6 capitulos de Profane, ya que aun cuando los bocetos estan hechos suelo darme algunas libertades con el desarrollo. Y jejeje la mayoria de las cosas que digo no van acordes con muchas cosas XD. Soy muy polifacetico... y comienzo a sospechar seriamente que tengo desdoblamientos de personalidad Jajajajajaja. _**

**_EL santo pegaso: Pues si, te salio competencia y en muchas areas hermano, porque hasta en los foros me las estoy encontrando (miko) y kitsune... pues es una acosadora personal a la cual me agrada hacer sufrir... MUAJAJAJAJAJA y mejor me callo porque ella tiene informacion que puede perjudircar mi imagen de chico serio, rudo y maligno. Pues referente a la historia, si la verdad es que ahora que tiene 2 fuentes de energias oscuras en su cuerpo, es facilmente tentado por la ira, mucho mas que antes. Por lo que al final puede terminar el destruyendo todo lo que ama en un arranque de furia descontrolada. (sera este el mayor espoiler que he hecho en todo este tiempo... AVERIGUELO EN LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS). Saludos._**

**_Morgein: Pues jejeje, siempre soy detallista, (aunque algunas veces no detallo tanto) y estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad es que a veces me parece hasta tonto, que una serie donde se supone matan a los enemigos, lo dejen a la mera imaginacion o por sobreentendido, solo para conservar al publico infantil. (muchos cartoons me han hecho eso... y animes ni se diga). Y respecto a tu historia, yo la esperare ansioso por que la verdad me llamo mucho la atencion, vas por buen camino... Simplemente arriesgate, aunque lo que te dije por correo es cierto, lo mejor es que agarres lapis y papel, porque si no tienes pc propia para pasarla a word, se te iran las mejores ideas. Y la trama ira perdiendo lentamente tu interes en continuarla... (experiencias propias anteriores). SALUDOS Y ESPERO TU HISTORIA TARDE O TEMPRANO. LA VERDAD QUIERO SABER QUE MAS PASA. _**

**_Shadow The Dark: Si señor, mucho tiempo de sin leernos, gracias por apareceros nuevamente... jejeje es un placer el ver que aun tengo antiguos lectores que pense perdidos, o enojados por el trecho de 3 meses en que no actualize (cuando se me quemo la pc) aunque aun tengo muchos lectores "antiguos" bueno que puedo decirte, ya a todas mis historias en Teen Titans estan terminando, y aun no se si publicar las otras porque apenas las estoy desarrollando, pero dejame decirte que terminadas estas ultimas (probablemente 3 o 4 historias) me retirare oficialmente de la seccion de Teen TItans, buscando nuevos horizontes. Saludos. _**

**_Swrv5: Valla tu nick se parece mucho al mio abreviado... jajaja cualquiera pensaria que soy yo mismo, jajajaja valla egolatra seria de mandarme un fic a mi mismo... Pero que puedo decir, tambien me acordo mucho al juego de SRW jejejeje al cual soy muy adicto (culpable de muchas desapariciones entre los capitulos 13 y 17 jejejeje por eso tardaron tanto... me preocupe mas por jugar que escribir). Jejeje y con lo de las parejas, esta historia fue sometida a votacion, para escoger la pareja, ya que no sabia si hacerla un RxR o un SxR al final, a pesar de que tengo lectores de la ultima pareja, parece ninguno se intereso por votar por ellos. POr lo que por unos simples 3 o 5 votos los RxR se llevaron la victoria (para mi alivio porque tambien soy RxR consumado, mas aun asi si ganaba el SxR pensaba dejarlo como un RxS y un RxBB o algo asi. ) _**

**_Lilith091: Bueno, tiempo sin leeros he... jejeje pero en fin creo que habia dejado en claro hace muchos capitulos atras, que gracias a la votacion la historia seria un RxR nope. Asi que es algo redundante que me pidais que sea un RxR... (mas en mis otras historias donde obviamente tienen el titulo de RxR nop) En fin espero te agrade el capitulo. _**

**_SEÑORES SE LES ESTA ACABANDO PROFANE COMENZO LA CUENTA REGRESIVA... LES QUEDAN 6 CAPITULOS... (Y REVISANDO LA FECHA EN QUE PUBLIQUE LA HISTORIA TENGO MAS DE UN AÑO EN ELLA... jejeje bastante tiempo creo yo y mas porque aun estoy actualizandola.) (mi meta era sobrepasar los 250 reviews, pero por alguna razon ultimamente me he vuelto pesimista en esa meta jajaja... mas igual estoy muy agradecido por aquellos que me dejaron llegar a los 200. y superarlos... _**

Como dice Shinji...

GRACIAS... GRACIAS... A TODOS... MUCHAS GRACIAS...

****


	21. Lo que siento por ti!

_**Despues de un BLOQUEO enorme para con Profane (no sabia como continuarlo aun cuando tenia los bocetos a mano. (tengo preescrita toda la historia hasta el final) **_

**_Pero en fin que puedo decirles, aqui llegue por fin y espero poder terminar la historia ya para finalez de agosto. O si es posible antes. En fin, mis apreciados lectores, consideren esto un prologo de lo que esta por venir. Porque solo les quedan 5 capitulos de Profane, y en el capitulo siguiente (osea el 22) uno de los personajes, no sobrevivira el encuentro contra Trigon. (Osea, que uno de ellos dejara de respirar... posiblemente de manera muy melodramatica y sadistica muajajajajajajaja) Para su dolor, ya tengo decidido a quien morira desde hace mucho tiempo. _**

**_Para los lectores de Nightwalkers, que no quedaron complacidos con el final, y me estan pidiendo continuarlo. Lamentablemente les tengo malas noticias. Ese final ambiguo como quedo, me dejo bastante satisfecho, ya que al menos conserva en gran parte la escencia de su predecesor Dark Feelings. Lamentablemente por mas que me pidan continuarlo. No lo hare ya que he cancelado todos mis proyectos futuros a publicar de Teen Titans hasta nuevo aviso. (osea que mi ultima obra publicada en esta seccion es Profane, que ya tambien esta moribundo)._**

_**Capitulo XXI**_

_**Lo que siento por ti.**_

**Deseo**, **lujuria, codicia, tracción, ira, desesperación**… los seres vivos con cierto grado de discernimiento siempre han estado copados con estos sentimientos, como si fuese un patrón que todo hombre o mujer debe seguir al pie de la letra.

Todos hemos experimentado en distintos niveles sus efectos…

Hemos **Deseado** hasta volvernos locos.

La **Lujuria** nos envuelve haciéndonos olvidar nuestro verdadero ser.

Nos dejamos consumir por la **Codicia**, siempre deseando más de lo que ya tenemos.

En el transcurso de nuestras vidas hemos **Traicionado** una multitud de cosas, ideales, amigos, familiares… incluso a nosotros mismos.

La **Ira** parece envolvernos con cada decepción, ya sea provocada o recibida, siempre puede llevarnos a niveles insospechados de maldad.

Y al final, no importa cuando lo intentes, la mayoría siente **Desesperación** ante la mera contemplación de que sin lugar a dudas, tarde o temprano vas a morir.

Todas estas ideas surcaban por la cabeza de una joven de violáceo cabello, hacia horas que estaba colgada de unas fuertes cadenas místicas, que suprimían todo uso de magia por su parte, incluso su alma viva no parecía reaccionar a sus plegarias, todo estaba en su contra, su cuerpo estaba completamente desecho después de 15 horas continuas de azotes.

Su voz no poseía mas fuerza para emitir grito alguno sino meros lamentos de agonía, con cada azote o embestida su sangre salpicaba a cada objeto o ser viviente en sus cercanías. Su rostro observaba el suelo, aun después de todo el maltrato vivido, podía observarse un ligero atisbo de lucha plasmado en sus ojos.

Cada carcajada, escupitajo y vulgaridad que se ha dicho es hiriente, por suerte ninguno de ellos se ha atrevido a acercarse lo suficiente como para aprovecharse de mi cuerpo, el último que lo intento termino con un agujero en el cuello. Aun me aferro insistente al pedazo de piel y carne que le arranque de una mordida. No por alimento, ni por deseos de beber algo después de tanto tiempo encerrada, sino como un trofeo, una advertencia a todo aquel que se acercare a mi con mórbidas intenciones.

Podré estar golpeada, agotada y con gran parte de mis poderes bajo sello, pero no significa que les entregare mi cuerpo con facilidad. Aun cuando tenga que matarlos a mordiscos para defenderme, lo haré sin duda alguna.

Pero un cuerpo no se puede mantener en movimiento con solo voluntad, eso lo se muy bien, mis fuerzas estaban fallándome con cada minuto transcurrido, de continuar así las cosas, muy pronto esta mazmorra será rociada con mi sangre nuevamente, pero esta vez… será la sangre de mi primera vez en coito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**u cuerpo no reaccionaba a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde la última batalla, no estaba herido, ni siquiera agotado. La espada se había encargado de mantenerlo en buena condición física, mas aun así no podía moverse después de todo.

La razón de su inmovilidad no es la falta de fuerza, sino la carencia de un espíritu fuerte que decida ponerle en movimiento, su ser estaba lastimado profundamente, aun cuando podía sentir esa inmensa cantidad de poder corriendo por sus venas, no pudo salvar a uno de sus seres queridos. Aun cuando estaba entregando todo su corazón a la tarea de salvar a sus camaradas de cualquier peligro posible. Sus intentos no era lo suficiente, jamás fueron lo suficiente como para salvar a aquellos que amo.

Hacia horas que yacía inmóvil en el campo de batalla, de hecho sus amigos se habían recuperado milagrosamente gracias a la ayuda de Víctor, sus cristales estaban claramente ayudando a curar las heridas de sus cuerpos, pero como Robin, sus corazones estaban claramente destrozados por su ineficacia a la hora de la verdad.

Nadie culpaba al cansancio, nadie achacaba su fracaso a la fatiga, sino a ellos mismos, creían que podían lograrlo todo mientras estuviesen en equipo, aun lo imposible. Pero estaban equivocados, aun siendo un equipo y luchando con todo el corazón, mas pudo la voluntad que sus cuerpos en el continuar con la batalla, todos habían perdido la conciencia en medio de la lucha, de no ser por sus compañeros, justo ahora estuvieran formando parte de todos esos cuerpos en descomposición a su alrededor.

La pelirroja miraba entristecida la aptitud de su amado líder, de hecho comprendía su impotencia, ya que ella misma la sentía en carne propia en estos instantes, pero lo que mas le incomodaba es que se sintiera culpable del rapto de la bruja oscura, después de todo, se supone que la detesta con todo su corazón, era su principal rival por el amor de Richard, mas aun así su presencia le hacia falta con cada respiro, su mirada penetrante, su piel pálida y su cabello violáceo no estaban presentes por mas que los buscara.

Siempre había deseado que desapareciera, pero ahora que no esta, la extraña… ¿Por qué demonios esta extrañando a su detestable compañera? Sin ella rondando por aquí tenia el camino libre para conquistar el corazón de Robin.

Podía confesarle todo lo que siente ahora mismo y no tendría a nadie que se lo impidiera o interrumpiera el momento, mas aun así no deseaba hacerlo¿Por qué? Lo pensaba y analizaba al derecho y al revés, pero la respuesta era esquiva y la inquietud e insatisfacción por no encontrarla solo empeoraban las cosas. Miro a su verde amigo por un instante, podía notar un ligero aire de tristeza en su mirada, acaso extrañaba a la bruja oscura. Serian ciertas sus suposiciones de que su mejor amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Raven, o tan solo era el sentir de un amigo preocupado por su bienestar.

No supo que fue lo que le ocurrió en esos instantes, pero un pequeño malestar se forjo en su pecho, no podía identificar claramente que era el pequeño sentir, pero si sabia bien que es lo que lo provocaba, La simple idea de que Raven se involucrase y apartase de su lado a su mejor amigo. Después de todo ella le conoció primero…

… No pudo evitar exaltarse con sus pensamientos, jamás había sentido tantos celos en su vida, o mejor dicho, jamás en su vida se había dado cuenta de lo posesiva que podía ser, bajo su mirada avergonzada de si misma.

¿Acaso estaba mal desear mantener cerca de ella todo lo que amaba y quería¿Acaso era un pecado querer ser amada aun por tus amigos y desear que jamás en la vida se alejasen de ti¿Era tan malo el desear que jamás en tu existencia vuelvas a sentir la pesadez de la soledad?

Fue allí cuando lo escuche, un grito seguido del sonido de algo desquebrajándose, todos nos exaltamos buscando el origen de semejante cacofonía. Al hallarlo no pude evitar gritar asustada, mientras corría hacia su origen. Ante mis ojos, el cuerpo de Richard sufría fuertes espasmos mientras se aferraba a la espada, en varios puntos su piel se estaba rasgando, creando macabros patrones en ella, su sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor, era como si estuviese siendo azotado constantemente.

Fue allí que lo note, estaba compenetrándose con el dolor de Raven, hacia horas que parecía intentar establecer contacto con su alma, posiblemente para confirmar que aun estuviese con vida, yo me negué a creerlo, no deseaba admitir que el hombre de mi vida estaba concentrado en salvar a otra mujer.

Mas frente a mi la prueba irrefutable de que ella continua a su lado, esta presente. No pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de desdicha, después de todo, siempre duele saber que el ser que mas amas en este mundo, esta pensando en otra persona.

Intente darle la espalda e ignorar los perturbadores sonidos, pero no pude, a pesar del dolor que me ocasiona ver lo que esta haciendo por ella, no puedo evitar preocuparme por su bienestar, no puedo evitar estar completamente enamorada del hombre frente a mi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**is fuerzas me habían abandonado, ahora solo me movía mi férrea voluntad de no perder mi virginidad en este inmundo lugar, mucho menos con alguno de estos sujetos. Preferiría morir a ser torturada de esta manera.

Sabía que dentro de 2 días mi padre me asesinaría, por eso había dejado de importarle la posibilidad de que sus lacayos pudiesen dejarme embarazada. Después de todo no viviría lo suficiente como para que la criatura se desarrollara. Un ligero temblor surco mi espina dorsal cuando los escuche acercarse, sabia lo que se avecinaba y no me agradaba ni siquiera pensar en ello. Que peor humillación para una mujer que robarle lo que mas a custodiado en su vida.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cuerpo, surcando cada centímetro de mi piel, alguien sujetaba firmemente mis extremidades, evitando que me moviese de alguna forma. Intente gritar mas no pude, nadie me ayudaría en este sitio, probablemente solo atraería mas publico. Trate de usar mi alma viva pero las cadenas me lo impedían, al final solo pude sentir sus asquerosas manos desgarrando mis ropas. Estaba aterrada, mas aun porque dos de ellos sujetaban mis piernas y las abrían bruscamente para dar una mirada mas cercana a mi intimidad. Me desespere, las ultimas fuerzas que me restaban las estaba utilizando para llorar, si… La poderosa Raven estaba llorando desesperada ante esta situación, di un pequeño respingo cuando alzaron mi vista para observar al primero de ellos.

Se acercaba a mí con lentitud, disfrutando cada paso que daba hacia mí con malicia, intente resistirme pero era en vano, estaba bien sujeta por todos ellos, cerré mis ojos cuando se detuvo a centímetros de mí para dar un último paso que nos uniría.

Fue allí que ocurrió…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n joven de cabello negro estaba siendo torturado ante los ojos de sus amigos, ninguno de ellos podía soportar el ver como el chico se estaba flagelando a si mismo para lograr su objetivo.

Intentaron detenerle, pero no pudieron acercarse, la energía oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo amenazaba con destrozar a cualquiera que osara interrumpirlo en estos momentos, de hecho lo que mas les entristecía era el ver los surcos de sangre que marcaban su rostro, Robin estaba llorando sangre al fusionarse lentamente con Raven.

La pelirroja deseaba acercarse a el y abrazarlo para consolar el dolor que le ocasionaban sus visiones, mas de nuevo el le cerraba todas las puertas y le negaba la oportunidad de dejarle entrar en su vida como algo mas que una compañera.

- No la toquen… - exclamo enfadado, por primera vez en horas su voz fue escuchada, podía notarse una gran cantidad de rencor en esas tres palabras, algo terrible debía estarle ocurriendo a Raven para enojar de esa manera a Richard. De hecho, algo estaba por ocurrir ya que en su arrebato de ira el chico se había erguido bruscamente, apretó la empuñadura de su espada y pronuncio ante la sorpresa de todos, un hechizo que todos conocíamos muy bien.

- AZARATH METRION ZHINTOS. – No se que fue lo que ocurrió verdaderamente, mas cuando mi amado termino de pronunciar esas palabras, ocasiono una gran explosión a su alrededor, arrojándonos a metros de donde estaba, curiosamente luego de la onda expansiva, una gran cantidad de energía de color negro rodeaba una circunferencia de 30 metros a su redonda.

Alce mi vista buscándolo desesperada, temiendo que halla sido su cuerpo lo que acababa de estallar, mas para mi alivio lo vi allí parado en medio del desastre que ocasiono, su cabello ondulaba erguido hacia el cielo retando a la gravedad misma. Me sorprendió ver que ahora todo su cabello era violáceo con un mechón negro, exacto a como había quedado el de Raven después de finalizar el pacto.

- ¡Ayúdenme! – expreso triste antes de desplomarse en el suelo, de inmediato Salí disparada a sujetarlo en mis brazos. Viendo como lentamente su cabello tomaba su coloración original, exceptuando por un mechón que con igual velocidad regresaba a ser violeta.

Fue allí cuando lo supe, sobretodo al ver la cara de mis amigos, quien había hablado hace poco no fue Richard, fue un pedido de auxilio de la misma Raven al haberse fusionado sus almas por unos instantes.

Aun cuando la odio con toda mí ser, sobretodo por hacerle esto a mi querido Richard, había tomado una decisión al escuchar su plegaria.

- Tenemos que salvar a Raven. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J**usto cuando su intimidad rozo ligeramente a la mía, una gran cantidad de energía había impactado en mi cuerpo, estaba desorientada, no sabia de donde provenía semejante poder, pero no tarde en averiguar su procedencia.

A pesar de los sellos me dio las fuerzas suficientes para poder usar mi alma viva, el primero en sufrir fue el maldito que intentaba violarme, le había arrancado el "orgullo" con violencia con mi energía oscura, pero no me detuve allí, introduje mi alma viva por su herida destrozando todo lo que estuviese en mi camino, tome sus intestinos y los saque al aire libre por medio del pequeño agujero, sonreí al verlo retorcerse mientras gritaba de dolor y agonía.

Sus compañeros habían por fin reaccionado a la situación e intentaron escapar, a todos ellos no se lo permití, solté los intestinos y lance un ataque horizontal con mi alma viva, partiéndoles a la mitad, siendo demonios aun estaban con vida cuando sus torsos tocaron el suelo. Por eso no me detuve, esta vez deje a mi lado demoníaco expresarse a voluntad, construí con mi alma viva varios apéndices que tomaron a mis victimas por sus brazos, arrancándole con lentitud a cada uno de ellos sus extremidades, y dejándoles desangrarse lentamente.

Deseaba que sufrieran por lo que habían intentado hacerme, fue allí que dirigí mi atención de nuevo a mi primera victima, intentaba huir del lugar con sus intestinos colgándole donde anteriormente estaba su masculinidad. Odiaba la resistencia que tenían los demonios, hacia mas difícil el matarlos, mas aun así su resistencia garantizaría mi completa venganza.

Arroje mi alma viva sobre el sujetándolo por el torso, el intentaba librarse de mi agarre, quizás pensaba que le arrancaría sus miembros y lo dejaría desangrarse hasta morir como a sus camaradas. No sabia cuan equivocado estaba.

Busque a mi alrededor y vi lo que tanto buscaba, una mugrienta y muy gruesa estaca, la tome con firmeza, sonriendo con malicia mientras giraba al sujeto para ver sus cuartos traseros.

El al ver mis intenciones, simplemente entro en shock y sabia lo que le esperaba, después de todo, conocía sus herramientas de trabajo, me rogó piedad mientras ubicaba la filosa punta en dirección a su trasero. Sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco cuando me vio sonreír, - Muere. – afirme mientras comencé a introducirle la estaca, se retorció, grito, suplico y hasta lloro, pero no me detuve, lo deseaba muerto y empalado, que conociese el mismo dolor que le aplico a tantos con esta brutal técnica de asesinato. Seguí introduciendo la estaca hasta que salio por su cabeza, con lo que me restaba de mis fuerzas arroje la pesada estaca contra la pared, clavándola junto con el cuerpo en la entrada, que mejor advertencia para todos aquellos que osaran acercarse a mi. Que un macabro empalamiento.

Lentamente la extraña energía que me ayudo estaba desapareciendo, pude sentir una suave caricia en mi mejilla, y con su mero contacto pude identificar a mi ayudante desconocido, - Richard. – exclame emocionada mientras un par de lagrimas de alivio recorrían mis mejillas. Me concentre lo suficiente para unir aun mas mi alma con la suya, logrando que mi cabello tomara una coloración distinta.

Estábamos unidos el uno con el otro, el podía ver lo que yo veía, y viceversa, observe a mis aterrados compañeros mirar el cuerpo de Robin. Y sin darme cuenta mi lado humano se expreso claramente ante ellos. – ¡Ayúdenme! -

Fue allí cuando algo llamo nuestra atención, una poderosa emisión de energía golpeo nuestros cuerpos y nos obligo a separarnos en esos momentos. Grite adolorida al sentir como mi piel se quemaba en mi vientre, conocía muy bien de quien era este poder.

- Trigon. – comente en voz baja antes de perder la conciencia, no pudo haber llegado en peor momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**ra todo un espectáculo lo que su hija le había ofrecido hacia poco, desde hacia horas observaba su resistencia a la tortura que sus vasallos le entregaban, de hecho se había apostado a si mismo cuando seria el punto de quiebre de la joven mestiza.

Y tal como lo había predicho, después de mas de 15 horas de azotes, sus fuerzas se habían esfumado y ahora solo le mantenía su triste voluntad, observo atento cuando uno de sus vasallos se acerco a ella con intenciones de violarle. Las cosas mejoraban, ahora el espectáculo podría ser de una distinta índole, mas para su sorpresa, aun agotada su férrea voluntad había servido lo suficiente como para abalanzarse sobre el inepto sujeto y morderlo con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello, el intento retirarse de ella de inmediato, mas solo le facilito las cosas, su empuje había logrado que ella le arrancara con sus dientes un buen trozo de carne, que sostenía orgullosa con fiereza mientras respiraba ajetreada por el esfuerzo.

Observo su pugna con interés, más aun que poco a poco sus últimas energías se disipaban de su carne, y tal como había predicho así fue, minutos después de su último ataque, ya no podía ni parpadear sin sentir que perdería el conocimiento por el esfuerzo, sonrió macabramente cuando sus vasallos la tomaron desprevenida y se preparaban para despojarle sus últimos remanentes de dignidad junto con su virginidad.

Casi se carcajea al verla llorar desesperada cuando uno de ellos alzo su masculinidad frente a las puertas de su puritano sexo, una sonrisa siniestra se forjo ante el al ver que no podía haber mejor castigo para su malagradecido vástago. Pero algo ocurrió que arruino la fiesta, una fuente exterior estaba ayudando a su prole, cubriéndola de poder cuando mas lo necesitaba, rompiendo toda barrera mágica que la contenía y salvándola de ser violada en el momento preciso.

Estuvo a punto de ayudar a sus vasallos, pero la cara de satisfacción de su hija al desmembrarlos y torturarlos le detuvo en seco, no por miedo a lo que pudiese ocurrirle, sino que por orgullo.

Si, por primera vez en su vida un sentimiento parecido al orgullo surco por su pútrido corazón, su hija disfrutaba el dolor que estaba causando, de hecho hasta cruelmente empalaba a uno de sus atacantes mientras sonreía agraciada de su sufrimiento. Al finalizar el acto incluso pensó en hacer acto de aparición ante ella y ofrecerle en semejante estado mental, una gran dosis de su poder para mantenerla corrupta.

Pero se equivoco, tal vez el lado demoníaco de su hija estaba vengándose de todo el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar, pero su alma por alguna razón estaba más pura que nunca, su lado humano estaba consumiendo lentamente toda su maldad. Este acto de repugnancia no lo pudo soportar. Como demonios después de semejante muestra de malicia, su alma podía mantenerse tan pura.

Sabía la respuesta a esa interrogante mas no quiso indagar mas en ello, forjo una enorme esfera de energía y se la arrojo de inmediato. Impactando en su estomago y destruyendo lo que fuese le estuviese entregando energía, se dio la vuelta y la abandono en ese pozo inmundo hasta nuevo aviso.

- Justo cuando te habías ganado algo de respeto de mi parte. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**entamente Richard recupero la conciencia en los brazos de una pelirroja, sonrió complacido al ver que sus amigos estaban felices de recibirle de vuelta.

- Lamento haberles preocupado, pero si no me cercioraba por mi mismo… me volvería loco. – comento en voz baja mientras intentaba erguirse sin lograr resultado alguno, de hecho una suave mano femenina le impedía el levantarse de su lugar. – Necesitas descansar Robin. – fueron sus palabras mientras de nuevo lo obligaba a recostarse en sus piernas.

El líder del grupo no pudo objetar, después de todo, en realidad necesitaba el descanso a como diese lugar, la pelirroja tampoco estaba incomoda ante la situación, logrando llamar la atención de los presentes, que conociendo los deseos de la joven, lentamente se fueron retirando de las inmediaciones.

- Logan, ve a buscar un poco de agua, yo creo que iré a recoger un poco de leña, pasaremos lo que queda de este día descansando, cuando Robin este recuperado, iremos a rescatar a Raven. – afirmo el atlante mientras volteaba a mirar a la pareja, dentro de el no pudo evitar el sentirse algo celoso de la situación. Que hombre en sus cabales no lo estaría.

La Banshee escucho a sus amigos complotar juntos para dejarle unos momentos a solas con Richard, de todo corazón no pudo negarse a semejante conspiración, realmente necesitaba algún tiempo a solas con su líder.

Lentamente los vio alejarse para buscar sus encomiendas, sonrió nerviosamente ante la posibilidad que estaba frente a ella, era ahora o nunca.

Bajo su mirada para verlo descansar cómodamente en sus brazos, incluso dormido le encontraba atractivo, alzo su mano en dirección a su rostro y aparto el mechón púrpura de su rostro.

La acción llamo la atención del chico, que lentamente abría los ojos para ver a la pelirroja observarle atenta, ella sonrió ligeramente y con algo de nervios lanzo su primer ataque.

- ¡Robin… no Richard! Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, se que no es el momento adecuado, pero no puedo seguir ignorando este sentimiento por mas tiempo. – su voz estaba algo temblorosa, casi hasta podría decirse que temerosa de salir de su garganta. El chico la miro atento, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente había decidido permitirle continuar afirmando ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Richard, crees… que al finalizar todo esto, existe la posibilidad de que tú y yo… seamos algo más que simples amigos o camaradas. – Ella lo miro atentamente a los ojos, intentando discernir en ellos si el sentimiento es reciproco, pero es bastante difícil hacerlo cuando tu ser amado los tiene cubiertos con un antifaz. Ella espero una respuesta que parecía jamás llegar a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

El se levanto, al menos lo suficiente como para poder sentarse junto a ella, aferrando su mano con delicadeza mientras tomaba aire fugazmente, aun su cuerpo estaba agotado del esfuerzo antes realizado.

- No veo nada de malo en ello, podemos ser hermanos al finalizar la batalla. – argumento sereno mientras le miraba de reojo. Ella dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentirse adolorida por esa respuesta, pero no se rendiría a estas alturas, había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse, tal vez debía ser más clara y concisa.

- Richard, no es a eso a lo que me refiero. – intento comentar, mas fue sorprendida por un ligero beso sobre sus labios, fue tan corto y espontáneo que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar e intentar profundizarlo aun mas. El le miro atento mientras tomaba aliento para hablar después del acto. – Se a lo que te refieres, y estoy agradecido por ello, no puedo negar que eres la chica soñada por todo hombre, estaría completamente loco si no me gustases. - Mientras ella escuchaba estas palabras su corazón latía a mil por hora, tal vez no estaba tan lejos de ganarse su corazón como creía, al menos hasta que pronuncio el resto de sus palabras.

- Pero inevitablemente estoy loco, no puedo amarte con la misma intensidad que me amas a mí, dime idiota, estupido o si lo vez necesario, rompe mis huesos si eso alivia el dolor que te estoy causando, posiblemente me lo merezca, pero no puedo traicionar mas mis sentimientos. – El no pudo concretar el resto de sus palabras, ella había callado sus labios al colocar delicadamente uno de sus dedos en ellos. No deseaba escuchar mas, podía imaginarse que es lo que estaba apunto de confesarle, lo sospechaba desde mucho antes del pacto.

El le observo preocupado, a pesar de lo que intentaba profesar, ella no podía ocultar el dolor que le había ocasionado, intento hablar pero claramente le había dejado muy en claro que ya no deseaba escuchar más. Con esas pocas palabras había sido suficiente.

Sorpresivamente ella se acerco a el y le robo un delicado beso, antes de separarse bruscamente y salir corriendo en dirección al lago, el intento tomarla por la mano para detenerla pero no pudo alcanzarla. Sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos para el. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, después de todo, podría haber perdido su amistad con la elección que había tomado.

Starfire corrió lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, era tanto su sufrimiento que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para elevarse en vuelo. De nuevo había perdido ante la bruja oscura, de nuevo sus celos le rogaban alejarse de allí y abandonar el lugar cuanto antes.

Que ya no tenia motivo alguno para permanecer en este equipo, y fue allí que choco contra alguien, maldijo su suerte cuando aterrizo sobre el cuerpo desconocido, como demonios en toda la inmensidad del bosque había podido colisionar con alguien, Y peor aun, cuales eran las posibilidades de que ese ser en específico fuese alguien que le daría confort en esta situación, no eran muchas las probabilidades a su favor, mas para su alivio mental, así lo fue.

Una mano amiga acaricio su cabello, intentando calmarla en su sufrimiento, ella alzo sus ojos rápidamente para ver quien era el atrevido, y no fue nadie mas que su antiguo compañero Verde.

Se arrojo a sus brazos buscando alguien que le apoyara en este momento de dolor, el chico sabia que existían muchas posibilidades de que el enlace que Robin creo con Raven se halla convertido en algo mas que una simple unión. Sabía que tarde o temprano Kori podría salir lastimada ante las decisiones del chico. No podía culparlo, Raven era una mujer especial.

Ella se sorprendió al verlo llorar junto a ella, de hecho parecía que comprendía el dolor que estaba sufriendo, fue allí que finalmente lo había notado.

- Amas a Raven… no es así. – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mientras intentaba en vano contener su llanto. No sabia como había pasado de consolada a consoladora, pero rápidamente era ella la que ahora acariciaba su cabello mientras el lloraba desconsolado en sus brazos al escuchar el nombre de Raven.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ocultándolo? - El chico alzo su vista para encontrarse con la de ella, mirándole entristecido al otorgarle una respuesta. – Desde que la conocí, algo en ella me recuerda mucho a Tara. – afirmo frágil mientras sollozaba en los brazos de la Banshee.

Ella intento hablar pero no pudo, de la nada el había continuado la conversación. - ¡Pero sabia que algo ocurría entre ellos, mucho antes de que ocurriese el pacto, la forma en que actuaban, incluso el como se llevan, todo me decía que existía algo mas que amistad entre ellos, aun cuando Richard se esforzaba mas que nadie en el mundo por no demostrarlo, tuve mi oportunidad cuando apareció Bárbara, su antiguo amor por ella lo encegueció en mas de una manera, incluso logro que se olvidase de ella por un instante, debí aprovecharlo pero no lo hice, ella se mostraba obviamente enfadada por la situación, jamás me atreví a dar el paso extra. – El guardo silencio por un instante, estaba intentando controlar su llanto, además de examinar si sus palabras no habían logrado incomodar a su amiga.

Pero ella simplemente escuchaba atenta mientras aun acariciaba su cabello en un intento de consolarlo, fue allí que decidió proseguir. – Desde el pacto me había dado por vencido, era obvio que ella lo hubiese dado todo por salvarlo en aquel instante, pero aun así, guardaba las esperanzas de que pudiese fijarse en mí… - no pudo continuar, de nuevo sus fuerzas flaquearon ante el surgir de sus lagrimas.

Ella lo envolvió aun mas en sus brazos, comprendiendo el dolor que estaba cruzando, ella misma había vuelto a llorar comprendiendo que ambos habían sido derrotados sin siquiera haber dado mucha batalla.

No supieron que fue lo que les motivo a dar ese paso, pero ninguno de los dos se retiro al sentir los labios del otro, simplemente guardaron silencio en esos instantes y se dejaron llevar por las emociones. Sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era por que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, que lo mas lógico fuese que terminasen el contacto en estos momentos.

Se amaban, pero no de esta manera, más les fue imposible romper el contacto, el beso se intensifico hasta volverse finalmente una fuente de pasión desenfrenada, necesitaban sentirse amados en este momento, necesitaban sentir las caricias, necesitaban compañía.

Necesitaban… dejarse llevar por los instintos, en un intento de aplacar el dolor, ambos lo sabían, ya que ninguno de los dos detuvo las caricias del otro cuando se volvieron mas intimas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a luz del amanecer lentamente cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, ambos contemplaban la vista, sabían lo que había ocurrido y no se sentían para nada avergonzados de ello, había servido para curar las heridas del corazón.

Se miraron atentamente, no necesitaron palabras de disculpa, todo fue dicho con anterioridad, decidieron guardarlo como un dulce secreto entre ambos.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y abandonaron el bosque, al reunirse con los chicos sabían que por la situación, quizás presumían que había ocurrido. La leve sonrisa paternal de Víctor lo revelaba. Estuvieron a punto de abrir la boca para discutir el asunto, mas no tuvieron tiempo para ello, Richard había desenfundado su espada nuevamente y les daba la espalda a todos mientras caminaba en dirección norte.

El trío miro atento su conducta, al principio concluyeron que estaba enojado por lo que había ocurrido entre Kori y Logan, pero no fue así, el mismo se había encargado de esclarecer la razón de su conducta.

- Prepárense para la batalla, el enemigo esta cerca – se volteo ligeramente a observarnos antes de decir el resto. – Y trae consigo a Raven. -

_**Continuara…**_

…

_**Capitulo XXII**_

_**¡Libre!**_

…

Raven Will: Huuum, gracias, siempre me ha agradado lo explicito a la hora de la verdad. Y que mas puedo decir, la verdad desconosco muchas cosas del cuerpo humano, pero intento aferrarme a movimientos reales en las batallas. Y las consecuencias en el cuerpo (una mala costumbre que adquiri de jugar Role play) Jejeje y sip, pero ahora solo quedan 5 y disminuyendo.

Kerosen: GRacias, el comentario es bien apreciado, y si. Ultimamente he intentado cruzar algunas barreras morales, ya que a ciencia cierta hecho el loco soy como South Park, que detras de una gran cantidad de escenas y cosas inmorales, intenta dejar una moraleja del asunto. (CREO que al menos intento dejar una moraleja en el asunto... ustedes son los lectores, digamne ustedes si lo hago bien). Je por lo general cuando uno apuesta por ganar algo, termina perdiendo. Mas cuando uno lo hace por cosas de la vida suele uno pegarla casi un 70.

Kitsune1818: Jejejeje, bueno que os puedo decir, han tenido que esperar mucho ultimamente, a estas alturas esta publicacion deberia ser el capitulo 22 o 23. pero bueno, aqui te pongo el cap 21 kit, espero te agrade y que al menos os saque un pequeño escalofrio. (a todos je)

DIOSFURIA: PUes si, ultimamente he tenido muchos problemas no solo para actualizar, sino para escribir. Y pues si, se viene un enfrentamiento directo con Trigon. Este es el preambulo a la batalla que se avecina, en la cual uno de nuestros muchachos no podra salir con vida.

El pajaro de Fuego: Bueno que puedo decir, je al menos lo entendiste, y ahora que puedo deciros, la verdad es algo fastidioso ser el mandamas a veces. Pero tiene sus beneficios. Je espero que el capitulo te agrade, y que como la gran mayoria de los que van a leer esto (odien a Trigon aun mas por lo que hizo aqui) Con un Padre asi apra que necesitan enemigos.

Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: (saca la orden de alejarse) Lo siento, pero ultimamente te estoy viendo por todos lados. Tengo que tomar mis precauciones, (Se transforma en hombre lobo pachoncito y regordete y la arroja lejos mientras se apodera del rincon. Colocando un avanzado puesto militar para defenderlo... Incluso coloco a una de las bestias mas peligrosas del mundo a defender mis barracas... UNA CHICA DE MAL HUMOR Y EN PLENA FAENA MENSUAL. (no lo hago por ofender a las chicas, pero tengo un par de amigas que bueno... tienden a confundirme con cojin de boxeo cuando entran a esa etapa... TwT)

Kristal of Nol: Pues si, a veces aun cuando tenemos todo el poder del mundo, o una gran ventaja, no podemos salirnos con la nuestra. (experiencia propia) Y pues si, se siente fatal, despues de todo por su ineptitud se llevaron a Raven frente a sus ojos. (Si hubiesen ganado los votos a favor de Rob-Star... hubiese sido Star) Y si, ese Slade solo era un cadaver manipulado por Trigon, (recuerda que le di la habilidad de hacer eso, ademas de que tiende a diseccionar a sus enemigos para colocarlos como trofeos los puede usar como marionetas). Y no, la energia no es ilimitada, tiene sus limitaciones y es por eso que constantemente se "cierran" impidiendole hacer cualquier cosa, ya que toman ese tiempo para protegerlo o para recargarse.

Katara137: Pues para tu agrado es posible que en ese tiempo puedas leer lo que ocurre en Profane hasta el final. Y que mas puedo decirte, je no puedo espolear mas jejejeje. Puede que si, se vuelva loco de poder y termine matandolos a todos, o puede que no, tal vez el SERA el que mañana no sobreviva el enfrentamiento con Trigon. (notese que puse en mayusculas SERA para torturarlos con la idea de si... realmente matare a Robin a 5 capitulos de terminar profane, lo que lo dejaria fuera por 4 caps). MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

Swrv5: Pues si, se puede hacer, simplemente enviandolo como mensakje anonimo, pero la verdad considero triste que se llege a estas medidas solo para incrementar considerablemente la cantidad de Review. Para cualquiera que escriba debe conocer que la mejor parte de escribir fanfics, es que opinen de lo que uno ha hecho y que digan con sinceridad si vale la pena que uno continue haciendolo. Y pues si ya vistes que esta sufriendo a mano de su padre. Aunque como lo puse aqui no merece ser llamado asi, pero encalza muy bien en su definicion de demonio.

El Santo Pegaso: Oye amigo, estas perdido, me pregunto si estaras teniendo tantos problemas como yo, espero que no man. Pero en fin pues si, preparate porque lo que viene es la temporada mas intensa y peligrosa que enfrentaran en Profane, y como he anunciado antes, por fin comienzan a morir los personajes. Espero el capitulo te agrade man. Je, Por dios te estan apareciendo competidores por todas partes, Ahora hasta con el slogan XD.

Sakura chan: Gusto en conocerte, espero poder leeros mas frecuentemente en estos ultimos capitulos. Y pues, jeje no jureis en vano, no soy tan bueno, solo rozo la decencia. Jejeje y pues en cuanto a tu pedido, je tendras que esperar ya que como veras ahora es que se viene la batalla "final" o al menos el encuentro con Trigon del cual como ya me he cansado de repetir, morira uno de ellos. (les apuesto que sera Robin... MUAJAJAJAJAJA) (maldad aprendida de Secundaria de Clones XD)

Espero disfrutasen el capitulo... Espero ver sus opiniones plasmadas en reviews XD. Es lo que mas me motiva a continuar. (codisioso no...)


	22. Libre!

_**Bueno, ahora despues de tener un aire de libertad muy minusculo esta semana, pude publicar al menos Profane, ya que por desgracia me estoy mudando y ando 100 ocupado en todo. Lastima que no he tenido tiempo mas que para escribir este solo capitulo, ya que me hubiese gustado actualizarlas todas al mismo tiempo.**_

**_Como les dije, finalmente despidanse de uno de los personajes, porque de esta batalla no saldran para nada ilesos. _**

_**Capitulo XXII**_

_**Libre…**_

**E**l aire que nos rodea se siente pesado, incluso turbio, puedo asegurar que es la tensión ocasionada ante el preámbulo de la batalla venidera. Las probabilidades estaban en nuestra contra, eran demasiados como para no tener bajas considerables en el proceso. Mas para mi eso es impensable, no deseo perder a ninguno de mis amigos; Kori, Logan, Víctor… Rachel.

Sus vidas eran tan preciadas para mí que moriría con tan solo pensar en su partida al más allá, en mis manos sujeto a mi maldición, que vibra de emoción ante las vidas que esta por tomar, o quizás son mis manos las que tiemblan ante la batalla que estoy por afrontar.

No quiero ver morir de nuevo a mis seres amados, no lo resistiría, este día pondré fin a todo el dolor que he ocasionado al portar a Profane, este día, salvare a mis amigos de una muerte segura, este día los _**Salvare a todos, nadie morirá en mi presencia. **_Incluso, si dejo mi vida atrás en el proceso.

Hoy lo he decidido claramente, en este preciso lugar y momento, yo Richard Grayson, cesare de existir para llevarme conmigo una gran porción de maldad al lugar al que pertenece. El infierno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**o ocurrido con Logan me ha dejado confundida y anonadada, aun me pregunto por que llegue a esos extremos de yacer con mi mejor amigo, a quien amo es a Richard, no tengo la menor duda de ello, pero aun así por mas que lo intente, no logro sacarme lo ocurrido de la cabeza.

Es como si el destino se burlase de mí, llevándome a situaciones bizarras en las que siempre saldré perdiendo. ¿Pero realmente estoy en una situación de solo perder? He intentado mirar a Logan directamente a su rostro, pero el se niega a observarme como lo hacia antes. Me duele que lo haga, lo amo, es mi mejor amigo. Me duele que me esquive y me ignore, carcome mi alma ante la posibilidad de haber perdido en el proceso una valiosa amistad, aun cuando prometimos no se vería afectada por lo ocurrido.

Pero inevitablemente lo esta siendo, es ineludible, el dolor y la búsqueda de cariño nos llevo a acostarnos, eso es un cambio radical en nuestra relación, gigantesco si me permiten decirlo.

Mas aun así tengo que lograr el colocar mi mente en blanco, es demasiado peligroso para un guerrero de cualquier índole, acudir a la batalla con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que no fuesen luchar y conservar la vida.

A casi unos 200 metros puedo ver las inmensas tropas de Trigon, que probablemente sean unos 900 demonios. Posiblemente más, no puedo más que conjeturar distintas posibilidades. Pero también sabía claramente que en su mayoría solo eran distracciones, peones que enviaría para agotarnos a la hora de enfrentarlo, o puede que gracias al cansancio caigamos presas de ellos.

Alzo mis manos cuando veo que la batalla finalmente se nos viene encima, enciendo mi fuego a todo su esplendor y junto con mis camaradas, me lanzo a la lucha por el bien de nuestra compañera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**lzo lentamente mi rostro desde mi frió pedestal, estaba algo agotada de todo esto, pero no físicamente sino mental, había estado intentando entablar contacto con Richard a través del vinculo, pero me fue imposible, el decidió bloquearlo momentáneamente para impedir que leyera sus pensamientos.

Por un instante dude, creí que me había abandonado en este momento de necesidad, necesitaba su fuerza y sus poderes para defenderme de los demonios que me mantenían cautiva, ya que los míos propios estaba siendo sellados o extraídos por mi padre. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba sumisa y débil ante cualquier ataque, solo el miedo de morir los mantenía alejados.

Mas tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que estoy indefensa, y no deseaba pensar en las consecuencias de ello. De hecho no estaba pensando para nada en ello, mi mente estaba ocupada fraguando porque mi contratista se negaba a que yo accediera a su mente.

Y fue allí que de la nada lo vi, en la lejanía pude ver los destellos de la batalla recién iniciada, rayos azules, fuego verde y varios cuerpos demoníacos salían volando por doquier gracias a las habilidades de Víctor, Logan y Koriandr. Era sorprendente el ver como a paso veloz se abrían camino hacia mi persona, eran seres de admirar, aun cuando su vida estuviera en riesgo, ellos harían todo lo posible por salvar a un camarada, es la primera vez que cuento con verdaderos amigos desde que me uní a mi padre.

Sonreí satisfecha de mis descubrimientos, aun cuando este simple acto de bondad podría ocasionarme graves problemas con mi padre. Que me haga lo que desee, no lograra quebrantar el espíritu de mis amigos, no podrá quebrantar el espíritu de… Richard.

Me asuste al ver que no pude sentir su presencia de golpe, sumado al hecho de que la batalla frente a mí parecía haberse detenido de repente por algo sorprendente.

Me aterre cuando vi que mi propio padre se había erguido de su silla para ver que ocurría. Algo había sucedido y no sabía porque mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, quizás era motivado por el temor que sentía. Di un pequeño respingo cuando mi vínculo con Richard se abrió de golpe y pude contemplar con desdicha lo que tenía planeado.

- RICHARD, NO LO HAGAS. – No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, su plan era descabellado, aun cuando astralmente sus manos acariciaban mi rostro e imploraban confianza. No deseaba que lo hiciera, mas aun cuando su espíritu solo me trasmitía un sentimiento del cual jamás creí ser digna de recibir.

Por fin pude sentir el alma de Richard Grayson confesar lo que su cuerpo no se atreve, por fin pude sentirme apreciada a tal nivel que mis propios pensamientos estaban siendo vaciados por una sensación de felicidad.

Por fin pude sentir lo que tanto había deseado…Era amada.

- ¡Richard! – comente entre lagrimas, mas aun cuando toda su presencia astral se apago de repente, el miedo me mantuvo paralizada en mi pedestal, quise alzar la vista ante la explosión que ocurría frente a mi, llore desconsolada mientras veía como de nuevo el mundo me negaba la posibilidad de ser amada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**ápidamente comencé a destajar a todo ser viviente que no reconociera, podía sentir a Profane crecer en poder a medida que la batalla avanzaba. Varios demonios se lanzaron frente a mí, con un solo agitar de mi espada logre despedazarlos sin piedad alguna, sus restos empañaban a sus camaradas que miraban incrédulos mi poderío.

Pero eso no les impedía embestir en mi contra en un intento inútil de eliminarme de alguna vez por todas. Le estaba exigiendo a Profane ser tan filosa que con solo tocar un cuerpo este se partiera a la mitad de ser necesario.

Lentamente note que mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, por lo cual me aleje unos pasos para ver si mis amigos estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para dar rienda suelta a mis deseos.

Vi con fascinación como Kori golpeaba sin piedad alguna a todo sujeto que se acercase a ella, podía ver cabezas volando por doquier al ser arrancada de sus cuellos de manera brutal. Podía ver en su mirada cierto brillo que denotaba con claridad que estaba por disparar grandes cantidades de fuego. Lo cual no tardo en llegar.

Centenares de soldados enemigos gritaban como cerdos al sentir el fuego calcinar su carne, lo mas enfermo de todo es que cada vez que alguno de ellos caía malherido, sus camaradas mas cercanos se arrojaban sobre el para devorar su carne.

Sabía muy bien que este acto de canibalismo estaba siendo realizado por una sola razón, Absorción; muchas culturas creían que al devorar la carne de tu enemigo, podías absorber, asimilar o incorporar sus habilidades a las tuyas propias. En el caso de los demonios esto era muy cierto, y contaba como una ventaja injusta que no dudarían en usar, sus cuerpos aumentarían en fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia y velocidad, mientras que los nuestros simplemente estarían cayendo en el cansancio al estarlos enfrentando.

Vi que Logan estaba impidiendo que los demonios caníbales completaran su absorción, al asesinarlos en el mismo momento en que se encontrasen devorando a sus camaradas caídos. Solía aplastar sus cráneos con sus garras mientras estaba transformado en su ser mas poderoso. Me preocupaba ver como su humanidad se desvanecía con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco estaba perdiéndose en un afán de destrucción y masacre de la cual no se si saldría con vida. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas primitivos, motivados por el instinto del animal, y no la cordura del hombre, esto podría llevarlo a la muerte en manos de estos demonios que tarde o temprano podrían fraguar una manera lógica de enfrentarlo.

Pero para mi satisfacción, detrás de él se encontraba Víctor, que utilizaba sus manos como filosas espadas en contra de cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente estupido como para acercarse. Me pareció curioso que no utilizara sus rayos para deshacerse de la mayoría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero pensé que tal vez estaba salvaguardando la energía de sus cristales para una emergencia. Sonreí al notar que aun podía confiar en su juicio, sabía muy bien que lo mejor seria llegar a Raven y recuperarla lo más rápido posible, para luego escapar lo más lejos que nos permita su energía.

No se porque, pero sabia que extrañaría como nadie a mis compañeros, al igual que conozco que ninguno de ellos me perdonaran por esta decisión que he tomado.

Sonreí con placer, Profane por fin me ha dado la señal que tanto he esperado, lance una gran estocada horizontal con ella, arrojando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de una cuchilla, destrozando a todos los enemigos que tenia frente a mi. Llamando la atención de todos a mí alrededor, y deteniendo momentáneamente la batalla.

Me dio la oportunidad de proyectarme astralmente, mientras mi cuerpo se preparaba para lo que yo deseaba, seria mi última batalla. Pude ver con alivio que a pesar de estar algo maltratada, Rachel estaba fuera de peligro. Acaricie su rostro en un intento de calmarla al ver que había descifrado mi plan. Pero sin desearlo tal vez transmití algo que aun no deseaba supiese de mi. Solo le haría sufrir mucho más las consecuencias de mis acciones. Intente decirle lo que sentía pero no pude, el proceso había iniciado finalmente.

Fui impulsado a las inmediaciones de mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, sintiendo con fuerza el dolor de la metamorfosis en mis músculos, con violencia la carne en mi espalda se rasgo con agresividad, mis omoplatos transmutaron logrando que de ellos emergieran un par de esbeltas alas de negrusco color. Mis ojos se ennegrecieron con la gran cantidad de poder que atravesaba por mi cráneo, aun cuando era imposible para mí cerciorarme de ello, sabía que en ellos todo lo que había era un profundo color negro que devoraba la conjuntiva, de hecho no me importo que el proceso arrancara el antifaz de mi rostro.

Mis uñas se convirtieron en garras a la par que mi musculatura se incrementaba por toda mi anatomía, mi cabello anteriormente negro como el azabache se estaba destiñendo a gran velocidad, dejando un pálido blanco a medida que el proceso terminaba.

El mechón que antes gozaba de un amable violeta, ahora estaba dividido a la mitad, parte del mismo era negro mientras que el resto faltante mantenía su violáceo color. Mi conciencia decaía a cada segundo transcurrido, jamás pensé que seria capaz de controlar semejante poder. Pero debía hacer lo mejor posible por terminar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Expectore sangre al terminar el proceso, posiblemente una clara muestra de que mi cuerpo no estaba soportando el poder que fluía por mis venas, pude escuchar a todos a mí alrededor el tragar sonoramente una pequeña cantidad de aire y saliva ante la sorpresa, incluyendo a mis camaradas.

Alce mi vista con lentitud, mientras dejaba que el cabello lentamente se apartara de mi rostro por unos instantes, mis ojos negros resaltaban enormemente desde atrás de mis blancos cabellos. Por mi boca emergía un pequeño hilo de sangre que brillaba a todo dar en mi piel ahora pálida.

Las masas retrocedieron un poco cuando sonreí agresivamente, sabían que dentro de poco los eliminaría de una manera dolorosa y agonizante. Pero aun cuando ahora la espada me imploraba alimentarse de más sangre y almas podridas, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con semejantes distracciones, alce la espada en su dirección, sonriendo a medida de que ellos gritaron de terror al ver mis intenciones, la espada se ilumino con rapidez, arrojando toda esa energía acumulada en dirección a los acopios demoníacos, el sonido fue ensordecedor a medida de que aumentaba el radio de destrucción del rayo.

Agite mis alas con fuerza mientras interrumpía la emisión de energía para así elevarme en el aire con destreza, desplazándome a gran velocidad hacia mi objetivo primordial, Trigon.

Pude notar que algo calido caía de mí a medida de que aumentaba mi poder, baje la vista ligeramente para ver que una pequeña herida en mi pecho estaba abriéndose con lentitud, supe de inmediato que era la misma herida que pudo haberme costado la vida junto con la de Bárbara, Profane estaba devorando mis células a tal nivel que mis cicatrices ahora se están abriendo con el desgasto de mi piel. Me entristecí un poco al ver que posiblemente el pacto con Rachel también estaba decayendo a medida que transcurría el tiempo, lo único que nos unía estaba regresando lentamente a ella, no deseaba arrastrarla al infierno conmigo.

Su padre se levanto de inmediato, sonriendo confiado ante mi maniobra, quizás ignorante de todo lo que tenía planeado a estas alturas, sonreí con malicia aun cuando sentía que mi cuerpo estaba por caerse a pedazos dentro de poco.

Me lance contra el, otorgándole gracias a mi velocidad un fuerte golpe en el estomago, logrando que retrocediera un par de pasos atrás a medida que introducía la espada en su cuerpo, Sus garras me golpearon de lleno, arrojándome contra el suelo a gran velocidad, estrellándome y abriendo en el proceso un enorme cráter a mis espaldas. Abrí los ojos y me levante con velocidad solo para ver como una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca descendía sobre mí como una tonelada de roca sólida.

Alce la espada y aun a pesar de que mis músculos se desgarraron por el esfuerzo, corte la energía por la mitad, y escape por el breve escape que produje antes de que estallara, cambie la espada de brazo, ya que mi mano derecha estaba abierta y sangrante en toda su dimensión, mis músculos colgaban desgarrados mientras mis nervios aun se retorcían en el.

Ignore el dolor y me enfoque en curarme semejante herida mientras aun embestía al demonio con mi brazo Izquierdo.

Lentamente comencé a notar que a pesar de que la espada curaba mis heridas, están comenzaron a expeler un olor a podrido que no paso desapercibido para los que estaban a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo estaba deshaciéndose ante el poder maligno de Profane, después de todo soy tan solo un ser humano. Las heridas que curaba desaparecían, pero aun así la herida en mi pecho parecía incrementarse con cada segundo, al punto de medir casi los 5 centímetros de grosor.

Sonreí ante el hecho de que Trigon había notado que con cada corte y apuñalada que le entregaba, una parte de su ser era absorbida por Profane y anexada a su gran abasto de poderío.

Pero lo que me incomodaba es que aun así, su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Lamentablemente estaba tan concentrado en absorberlo por completo que no vi su último movimiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**o podía creerlo cuando justo a mi lado Robin se dejo consumir a propósito por la maldad de la espada¿en que demonios estaba pensando? no puedo creer que cometiera semejante locura sin consultarnos, me sentía decepcionado por esta decisión, me sentía impotente a pesar de mis cristales, habría jurado que Richard conocía muy bien mis intenciones de guardar energía para un escape de emergencia.

Cuando disparo ese enorme rayo de energía me quede sin habla, poseía muchas similitudes con el mió, solo que su fuente de energía era desmedidamente superior a la que yo poseía, aun utilizando los dos cristales al mismo tiempo. Mire el daño que había ocasionado con algo de temor debo admitir, mas de la mitad del batallón enemigo había desaparecido en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de los ojos.

Pero lo más sorprendente aun es que aun cuando sus tropas estaban diezmadas, maltratadas y disminuidas en gran parte, los demonios restantes estaban recuperando la cordura con rapidez y se dirigían en masa en contra de nosotros. Estaba algo aliviado por el hecho de que su número había decrecido gracias a nuestro alocado líder. Quizás ahora las cosas nos serian mucho mas fáciles de lograr, me arroje en contra de los primeros, alzando mis manos en forma de cuchillas de azul color y cortando todo a mi alrededor, el primero sufrió el peso de mi cuerpo a través de mi mano que atravesaba su pecho, desgraciadamente mi brazo quedo atorado entre sus costillas y no pude moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear la estocada de su compañero.

Gracias al cielo una columna de fuego calcino las intenciones de mi atacante, tuve piedad del pobre desgraciado, saque mi brazo del cadáver que me apresaba y con un solo intento despegue su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo, al menos dándole fin a una lenta muerte por quemaduras.

- ¡Gracias Kori, te debo una muy grande! – afirme mientras sacudía mis manos para librarles del exceso de sangre, de la nada de mis espaldas surgió un enorme rinoceronte de verde coloración, embistiendo a todos los enemigos que tuviese frente a mi. Sonreí satisfecho de ver que Logan por fin había recuperado la cordura, quizás algo de su locura fue absorbida por Profane. Robin nos ayudaba aun cuando eso lo estaba destruyendo por completo.

Pensé que el se detendría como siempre en medio del ataque, para al menos cerciorarse de que estábamos con bien, pero no lo hizo, tan solo nos miro por unos segundos mientras continuaba su embestida constante contra cualquier enemigo. Mire a Kori observarlo algo confundida, y no pude culparla, yo mismo estaba algo desubicado por su forma de actuar, no era para nada común en su persona.

Ambos corrimos en su dirección, teníamos que ayudarlo de alguna manera, aun restaban demasiados demonios como para que los enfrentase el solo. Corrimos hasta alcanzarle, ayudándole a confrontar a las monstruosidades, tome nuevamente la delantera, dejando que al menos recuperase el aliento en la seguridad de mi espalda.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, no puedes separarte de nosotros así nada mas? PODRIAN MATARTE. – argumente algo enojado mientras resguardaba a los dos jóvenes en mi escudo de fuerza. Tenían que recuperar un poco el aliento.

Logan alzo la vista por unos instantes, expresando con claridad sus motivos, - ¡Robin huele a sangre, y lo que es peor, a sangre en descomposición! Si no lo ayudamos ahora el. – El joven del grupo guardo silencio por unos instantes, algo había llamado su atención terriblemente mientras estábamos concentrados en el. La más rápida en notar que llamo su atención fue Kori, que al darse cuenta de la situación no pudo más que desesperarse ante lo que veía.

Yo por mi parte al mirar fijamente el origen de sus preocupaciones, solo pude maldecir ante el terrible vuelco que estaba dando el destino.

No pude evitar el derramar un par de lágrimas ante la malicia de nuestro enemigo. En medio de la lucha, el muy maldito de Trigon…

Había atravesado el pecho de Raven.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Kori grito desesperada al ver las consecuencias de semejantes acciones. Ella emprendió la marcha con rapidez en dirección de Trigon, acompañada muy de cerca por nosotros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**o podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, Trigon estaba siendo apaleado por la versión demoníaca de Richard, cada movimiento, cada ataque y estocada lastimaban su piel, cercenaban su orgullo y carcomían sus intenciones de contra atacar.

Más aun así no podía estar feliz por más que lo intentara, podía sentir como el Richard que conocía estaba desfalleciendo lentamente ante mí, su cuerpo y alma estaban siendo deterioradas ferozmente mientras que su poder se mantenía en auge.

Grite, llore, rogué y hasta lo maldije por la decisión que había tomado, sabía que deseaba absorber a mi padre por medio de la espada, y morir en el proceso para consigo arrastrar el arma hasta los confines más recónditos del inframundo.

Aun cuando la idea era buena, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, su alma al estar fusionada con semejante aberración estaría destinada a un sufrimiento sin fin. No era justo en ningún sentido, aun cuando sus acciones hubiesen estado justificadas, su alma pagaría el precio de estar vinculada a un demonio de semejante calaña.

Intente comunicarme con el al estar terriblemente preocupada por su bienestar, me concentre todo lo que pude, pero no lograba establecer contacto, nuestro vinculo estaba decayendo en gran medida al mismo tiempo que su contrato, simplemente estaba regresándome toda mi energía, intentando en vano no arrastrarme consigo al infierno. A pesar de los sonidos de la batalla, cerré mis ojos y me concentre todo lo que pude para contactar con el en lo mas recóndito de su alma.

Sonreí cuando por fin pude lograrlo, pero el gusto no me duro mucho tiempo, mi padre sabia lo que estaba intentado desde un principio, de hecho parecía que había estado esperando a que yo me uniera con Robin a nivel astral. En medio de la batalla se había dado la vuelta sobre su cuerpo, y había lanzado un golpe fatal a mi pecho, atravesándome de par en par con su puño, sorprendentemente no sentía dolor alguno, y más impactante aun, su inmenso apéndice estaba entrando por un diminuto agujero en mí pecho

No lo entendí de inmediato, al menos no hasta que sentí mi cuerpo ser bañado por una gran cantidad de sangre en descomposición, mire asustada el origen de la misma y pude ver con dolor que Richard Yacía empalado frente a mi, de la nada una gran estaca de diamante negro atravesaba su pecho y lo fijaba al suelo con violencia mientras descendía lentamente a través del mineral irregular hasta alcanzar el suelo, su cuerpo intentaba regenerarse desesperadamente, pero Trigon no dejo que esto sucediera, saco su brazo con violencia del agujero en mi pecho y se dirigió veloz hacia el, intente moverme, pero mi padre no dejaría que me entrometiera en sus asuntos, en el mismo lugar que había penetrado mi alma astralmente, arrojo un diamante negro que atravesaba mi cuerpo de golpe y me empalaba contra mi pedestal.

Hacia poco había escuchado el grito desgarrador de mis amigos, y aun cuando me convulsionaba de dolor, pude levantar el rostro para ver que se acercaron a mi Padre con intenciones de dar pelea. Intente ayudarles, pero las palabras no emergían de mi boca, mi padre había ganado la batalla al utilizar mi preciado vinculo con Richard, para atacarlo donde jamás podría defenderse.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar mientras un sueño terrible invadía mi cuerpo, sabia que la muerte estaba reclamando mi mortandad sin duda alguna.

Al menos desee que antes de morir mis amigos pudiesen escapar de semejante destino, pero mi apreciado Líder convulsionaba de dolor mientras Trigon apartaba la espada al arrancarle un brazo. Ni siquiera pudo ser dócil ante un enemigo caído, no pudo simplemente arrebatarle la espada de la mano, tuvo que torturarlo aun más arrancándole un brazo.

Alce mi mano apuntando hacia el, que de inmediato intento hacer lo mismo con su brazo restante, en ese momento debido al ataque que Trigon había realizado, nuestros cuerpos habían regresado nuevamente a ser uno solo, nuestras almas estaban fusionadas la una a la otra gracias a la herida fatal que nos unía.

Mi pulso se debilitaba y desaparecía junto al suyo, mi aliento se enfriaba y se detenía junto al suyo. Aun cuando jamás compartimos un mísero beso, o tan siquiera la dulzura de la unión carnal, siento que este hombre lo ha sido todo para mi.

Con dolor observe como mis camaradas restantes atacaban con todo su poder a mi padre, que sádicamente se burlaba a todo pulmón de sus intenciones, finalmente escuche sus gritos de dolor, seguido por el horroroso sonido de la carne al ser penetrada por algo. Sabía que los había empalado al igual que nosotros, sabia que era probable que ninguno de nosotros saliese de aquí con vida.

Y fue cuando lo extraño ocurrió, justo antes de perder mi visión, pude observar una luz brillar fugaz a nuestro alrededor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**staba horrorizado al ver que Robin había sido derrotado gracias al vinculo que poseía con Rachel, no podía creer que aun cuando poseía semejante poder y ventaja sobre el demonio, había caído con un truco tan bajo.

La ira me consumió cuando pude observar que para colmo de males, el mal nacido le arrancaba un brazo con tal de evitar que la espada lo salvase en esos momentos. No pude evitar activar mis cristales a todo lo que entregaban con tal de eliminar a esta maldita criatura de una vez por todas.

Logan por su parte, había perdido toda su humanidad en un arranque de dolor, transformándose de nuevo en su versión más poderosa, de nuevo era esa bestia que asemejaba un hombre lobo. Mientras que Kori desgarrada por el dolor, golpeaba el rostro de Trigon con toda su fuerza mientras sus puños aun estaban envueltos en fuego.

Pero pareciera que nuestros esfuerzos por derrotarle no hacían más que divertir a la criatura, que no tardo en atacarnos con tal de terminar con nuestras vidas en un solo intento.

El muy maldito golpeo con su palma a Kori, arrojándola contra el suelo, dejándola mal herida de inmediato. Logan intento arrancarle grandes trozos de carne pero era inútil, su piel parecía estar hecha de acero. No pude evitar derramar lágrimas de agonía al ver como su cuerpo era atravesado por una lanza de diamante, lo más cruel de todo era que se había incrustado en sus huesos y a medida de que el mineral surgía del suelo, este lo estaba levantando consigo a metros del mismo.

Penetrando en su cuerpo gracias a la gravedad, empalándolo con más lentitud de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho con Richard. Lance un rayo de energía a su rostro, pero perdí mi concentración al escuchar a Kori gritar de agonía, voltee asustado para ver con horror que varios diamantes emergían del suelo atravesándola en varios lugares, sus dos hombros y sus rodillas estaban destrozados a medida de que el material surgía del suelo para torturarla. A diferencia de los chicos solo la estaban conteniendo, y realmente no deseaba saber que futuro le deparaba a la pobre si no detenía a Trigon en estos instantes.

Pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, cuando voltee para encararlo, su mano tomo mi cuerpo entero, acercándome a el con curiosidad y sonriéndome con malicia, intente liberarme pero no pude, el se carcajeo ante su inminente victoria y apretó mi cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pude sentir como el metal crujía a mis alrededores, pude escuchar como los pocos huesos que poseía se estaban rompiendo ante la presión. Pude sentir como mis cristales comenzaron romperse ante todo esto y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. El demonio disfruto su momento de victoria, mas aun así ninguno de nosotros le daríamos descanso.

Sonreí para mi mismo a pesar de que mi vida se escapaba de mis manos junto con la de mis amigos, sabía que mi maldición los arrastraría a todos a una muerte dolorosa.

Sonreí una ultima vez para finalmente decir mis ultimas palabras antes de morir. – _**Adeat. – **_Mi cuerpo fue despedazado ante la fuerza bruta de Trigon, mas aun así mis cristales se iluminaron con todo su poder y envolvieron todo a mí alrededor en una luz azulada.

- ¡Podrás haber acabado con mi cuerpo, pero soy mas que una simple **ARMADURA**! – afirme mientras mi alma remanente destrozaba mi primer cristal sobre Trigon, envolviéndolo todo en un fino manto de cristal que lo mantendría encerrado junto con la espada por un periodo de 5 meses. No pude evitar sentirme más débil al ver que mi cristal primario estaba destruido.

Descendí sobre mis amigos, deteniendo el tiempo por unos minutos para evitar que alguno de ellos muriese ante mí. Con mi cristal restante, manipule los diamantes para que regresaran al suelo y liberaran a mis amigos de su mortal abrazo.

Con gran parte de su energía cure sus heridas, permitiéndoles a medida de que desfallecía mi esencia, el levantarse algo apaleados pero al menos aun con vida. Los primeros en recuperarse fueron Logan y Koriandr, que me miraban algo extrañados por mi nueva apariencia. Para su sorpresa pude comunicarme con ellos a nivel astral con tal de evitar desperdiciaran mas tiempo haciéndome preguntas. – ¡Ayuden a Raven y Robin! – argumente algo agotado mientras les seguía el paso rumbo a los mas graves del grupo.

Ellos se encargaron de acercarlos a mi lo mas pronto posible, entendiendo que les ayudaría de la misma manera en que los había ayudado a ellos con anterioridad. Mi energía descendió sobre ambos, curando sus males aun cuando parecía imposible.

Raven fue la primera en recuperarse, aun cuando no podía moverse con libertad, ella intento buscar el brazo de nuestro líder, pero Logan ya se le había adelantado en ello. Mermo toda mi energía pero logre unir de nuevo su brazo a su cuerpo, además de curar la gran extensión del daño que el muy idiota se había causado a si mismo al usar a Profane de esa manera.

Finalmente cuando pude salvarlos de morir ante mis ojos, la energía de mi cristal desapareció, mi alma finalmente había sido liberada de las ataduras de este mundo. Richard comenzó a llorar aun cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sabía que había entregado mi vida con tal de salvar la suya.

- ¡No llores por mi partida, ni mucho menos por mi muerte! Tampoco derrames lágrimas de dolor por mí, más bien de regocijo, porque finalmente estoy libre de esta maldición. – Afirme contento y satisfecho antes de que mi alma se esparciera a los alrededores, al ser arrastrada por el viento.

Pude escucharlos llorar a medida que me alejaba, lamentaba el separarme de ellos. Después de todo había aprendido a amarlos a pesar de todas las cosas.

Pero hacia demasiado tiempo que deseaba ver a alguien de nuevo, hacia mucho tiempo que añoraba sentir su presencia junto a la mía. Y ahora frente a mí, aun cuando la luz es cegadora, aun cuando solo puedo distinguir una oscura silueta frente a mí. Se que es ella, lo puedo asegurar al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Puedo distinguir su voz en medio de sus sollozos, puedo aspirar su aroma después de centurias de extrañarla. Por fin puedo estar junto a los seres que he extrañado tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de lo triste que es la partida, pude escuchar con regocijo esas palabras que tanto añore mientras estaba con vida, Mas aun de la boca de mi amada Sarasim.

- Bienvenido de vuelta… Víctor. –

_**Continuara… **_

_**Capitulo XXIII**_

_**Separación…**_

**_A ver les confieso que por alguna razon al terminarlo y releerlo (puede que este algo oxidadito en vista de que ultimamente lo que hago es pintar...uwu) no pude mas que soltar un par de lagrimas ante las palabras de Victor, suena cursi lo se, pero por alguna razon simplemente me pego el ver que a pesar de lo supuestamente triste de la escena, obtuvo lo que mas deseaba. _**

**_Ahora respondere algunos Reviews... a pesar de que supuestamente sigue siendo ilegal._**

**_nikki-vampirella: Pues que puedo decir, muchas gracias por el comentario, ahora para responder primariamente a tu inquietud, si escribi parte de Incierto Futuro, pero en realidad esa historia me fue otorgada ya en sus inicios o por la mitad mejor dicho de manos de Johana Peacecraft, que lastimosamente no pudo seguir escribiendola. Je, ojala tuviese tantas admiradoras en la vida real XD. Pero en fin yo mas bien prefiero creer que son lectores fieles a admiradores, suena muy engreido creerme tan bueno como para tener "Fans" Gracias por leer._**

**_Kerosen: Bueno no puedo culparte, despues de todo no es una pareja muy normal que digamos, el motivo por el cual ellos terminaron de tal forma fue uno muy simple y a la vez bastante real. Despecho, si, me ha ocurrido que consumido por el dolor y la penuria, me he dejado llevar por mis busquedas de cariño en esos instantes y he terminado en situaciones bastante incomodas con algunas amigas. (nunca afecto nuestra amistad pero bueno, siempre era incomodo ver lo que haciamos una vez "despavilados") Ahora con lo que me dices, jejeje lastimosamente vivo en Venezuela, ultimamente aqui se esta volviendo peligroso opinar en contra de los que algunos consideran "sano o correcto". Pero en fin mientras pueda seguir publicando no hay problema. Y me alegra ver que pudiste ver bajo mi trama, aun cuando el personaje a morir era un secreto bien guardado. Al menos espero haberos hecho dudar en el capitulo no. _**

**_Sakura-Chan: Gracias por tus comentarios, y amables referencias hacia el progenitor de Raven, pero puedo decirte que el solo cumplia su funcion de malo temporario, je si temporario ya que este no es el ultimo enemigo a afrontar por los titanes, de hecho es solo el comienzo de una inmenza batalla que tendran que afrontar una vez Profane este liberada. Espero que este capitulo te agradase sip. Y bueno esperemos que a tu amiga tambien le agrade la historia. _**

**_Kitsune1818: jejejeje es dificil que os cause escalofrios mi querida amiga canina, debido a que en su mayoria somos muy similes, solo que yo soy mucho mas grande por ser un Ookami mientras tu eres una peligrosa Kitsune XD. ya estamos acostumbrados a esto. Y pues si las cosas siguen asi como dije, es probable que para finales de agosto Profane este terminado por completo. Je espero que este capitulo satisfaga tu paladar. (Extraño las discusiones de msn XD, oie y quiero que me ayudes, je quiero tu ayuda para hacer la prueba de dibujar un poco profane)_**

**_Kristal of Nol: Pues si las pense detenidamente antes de colocarlas, ya que al menos deseaba poner algo interesante al comienzo de la historia, pero eso si espero que volvamos algun dia a encontrarnos por msn nuevamente. Espero este capitulo te satisfaga mucho. _**

**_Raven-will: Jeje eso me alegra, significa que al menos conservo la linea principal de la historia y que aun sigue agradando despues de tanto tiempo escribiendola. Y si, pudo parecer un robxstar y conosco ese sentimiento que me has descrito, yo mismo lo he vivido en carne propia leyendo algunas historias, pero era algo necesario para el desarrollo de Profane, de hecho de haber ganado la Votacion de RxS esa escena hubiese sido con Raven. Espero te agrade el capitulo._**

**_Precious.Little.cat: Un gato en los dominios de un Lobo jejejeje, creo que me dare un festin con tu persona jajajaja, dejando las bromas atras, gracias por comentar sobre la historia, me agrada mucho e incluso me anima bastante ver que me dejen reviews. Espero volver a leeros por aqui nuevamente. Gracias por leer._**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Pues que puedo decirte, jejeje soy el amo de la esquina... acostado patas arriba y agitando la cola de un lado al otro Je pero en fin, ya ahora que poseo el rinconcito, es algo nostalgico, era mas divertido pelear contigo por el. rompe la orden de restriccion Jejeje Come on my dear, lets fight. Jejeje y acordate de opinar de la historia my darling jejejeje. _**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Dios tiempo sin leerlo man, espero que ande bien, y ahora pensandolo bien se me habia olvidado leer la historia de Fernando-urashima... hhhhuuuuy tengo que hacerlo. Pero en fin jajaja, no podemos demandar, son frases de dominio publico por desgracia... sino fuera muy adinerado actualmente XD. Espero poder verlo mas seguido por aqui man ya que la verdad anda algo perdido. _**

**_Swrv5: Pues que puedo decir, esta dicho y hecho actualmente, y si las cosas se han puesto muy mal, pero como vez esta no es la batalla final. Aun no terminan los problemas de nuestros paladines, y conociendo su labor, no abandonaran la mision de destruir a Profane aun cuando eso pueda costarles la vida. Claro que Ahora ese tiempo libre lo tienen para recuperarse lentamente de las heridas, ya que Profane los ha abandonado, Richard se las vera negras ahora para curar su maltrecho cuerpo, al menos aun queda Raven. _**

**_Saga: Je gracias por los comentarios, Si me esforce mucho para adaptar mi historia original a la de cada personaje, ya que como he mencionado con anterioridad, esta historia ya latenia hecha, y como los personajes se parecian tanto decidi adaptarla y con exito lo he logrado. (claro que en algunas partes deje a decision de los lectores si cambiaba algunas cosas mas para mi sorpresa les agradaba tal como esta y termino siendo un Raven x Robin, que es en teoria la pareja original ya que ellos representan a Serge y Azrael) Pero en fin espero que la historia te siga agradando como para que me dejes mas reviews a medida que la estoy concluyendo finalmente. Gracias por leer._**

**_El pajaro de Fuego: Jajaja una chica que se emociona ante una castracion, je tenebroso aunque a decir verdad yo mismo lo disfrute hacerlo por que a mi modo de vista, se lo merecia. Aun cuando mi instinto varonil se retuerce de dolor de solo imaginarlo... Jejeje que puedo decir oficialmente la historia se ha vuelto un RxR (sorry for that) por lo que en el capitulo anterior Robin rechazo a Star. Jejejeje keep reading. _**

4 capitulos mas para el final...

****


	23. Separación

_**Lamento la tardanza de mi publicación, de nuevo muchas cosas han ocurrido, sobretodo la mudanza me carcomio todo el tiempo y la inspiración, ademas que claro la poca cantidad de reviews que recibi que asesinaron momentaneamente mi inspiración. (por alguna razon siempre me pega)**_

**_En fin, aunque les paresca raro me estoy dedicando a traducir una historia de Avatar The Last Airbender, que pronto subire una vez actualizadas un par de mis historias. (posiblemente para el Miercoles o el Jueves actualize el resto de mis historias) Je en fin, yo ya publique una historia propia de Atla, pero creo que primero debi leerla en vez de confiarme, ya que cuando me di cuenta, se me habia pegado el modo en como escribe mi autora favorita en la seccion en ingles LISELLE129, y claro aunque para ella le queda perfecto, no cuadra con mi estilo de narrado. Y el error ya esta hecho, por lo que solo recibi un simple review por lo cual estoy agradecido. (Je kitsune el tuyo mas bien fue un regaño bien enfundado.) _**

**_Lastimosamente mis intensiones de matar a Profane en este mes se las llevo la mudanza, ya este deberia ser al menos el capitulo 25 pero miren... es tan solo el 23. _**

**_TAMBIEN ALGO IMPORTANTE POR ACLARAR..._**

**_Respondiendo a los reviews pasados, y consumido por la locura e idiotes, (ultimamente me pasa mucho... me estare enamorando??? naaaa de lo unico que ando meramente consumido y desquiciado es con ATLA) Cometi un grave error que quiero remendar, respondiendo a uno de los usuarios comente que INCIERTO FUTURO, la habia escrito yo despues de que la autora me la entregara, cuando en realidad es CONFUSIONES AMOROSAS, la que recibi por parte de Johana. Por alguna razón se me vino a la cabeza esa autora. _**

**_AHORA DEJANDO EN CLARO INCIERTO FUTURO FUE ESCRITA POR KRISTAL OF NOLL, A LA CUAL DE NUEVO PIDO DISCULPAS POR TAN ESTUPIDO ERROR. POR DIOS ERRAR ES DE HUMANOS, Y SE SUPONE QUE SOY UN LICANTROPO POR LO CUAL NO SOY HUMANO Y NO DEBO ERRAR Y MEJOR LEAN LA HISTORIA Y TERMINEN POR OPINAR._**

_**Capitulo XXIII**_

_**Separación… **_

_**3 meses para la batalla…**_

_**La discusión entre los intelectos.**_

**H**an transcurrido 2 meses desde la muerte de Víctor, nuestra recuperación; tanto física como mental ha sido lenta y frustrante, mis poderes en su mayoría aun se encuentran sellados en el cuerpo de Trigon, colocándome severas limitaciones sobre mis habilidades, lo único que me queda para defenderme en estos momentos es mi entrenamiento físico.

Mi alma viva, ha sido casi completamente extraída de mi cuerpo, no puedo tele transportarme, levitar, o tan siquiera reparar las heridas como lo hacia con anterioridad. Ahora solo queda un décimo de mi poder, que apenas funciona para aliviar ligeramente el dolor.

Pero dudo mucho que aun poseyendo mis habilidades a todo dar, pudiese ayudar a mis amigos con el sufrimiento que les carcome. De hecho aun después de todo este tiempo transcurrido, Richard sigue llorando por su perdida, solo que esta vez sus lágrimas caen mientras esta dormido. Su respiración nocturna suele estar acompañada por ligeros sollozos y lamentos, que por supuesto no han pasado desapercibidos para los miembros restantes del equipo.

Kori al comienzo quiso consolarle ante su dolor al ver que yo no hacia movimiento alguno para ayudarlo. Pero sinceramente aun cuando me enojaba verla cerca de Richard, ella probablemente poseía mas posibilidades de ayudarle.

No sabia que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, por mas elementales que parezcan, apenas estoy aprendiendo de este nuevo mundo que recientemente estoy comenzando a surcar. Los primeros días le permití que consolara su dolor acostándose a su lado, note con recelo como sus caricias y su presencia parecían de alguna manera, darle confort a nuestro líder al instante, por lo que decidí que al menos tenía que aprender esas habilidades a simple vista. Y por más que me enojara, mi única maestra era Koriandr.

El placer no le duro mucho tiempo, ya cuando había decidido que conocía lo suficiente, decidí tomar las cosas en mis manos. Al día siguiente Richard volvió a sollozar dormido, y aun cuando recibí algunas miradas que rozaban la sorpresa, me aventure a las cercanías del líder y acurrucándome a su lado, pude calmar su pena.

Me costo mucho trabajo separar mis intenciones de mis sentimientos, deseaba consolarlo en su sufrimiento, pero a medida de que el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía acostada a su lado, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con la cercanía.

No pude evitar tener algunos pensamientos algo extraños en mí, me sentía cómoda ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, en cierta forma a pesar de que el era mucho mas grande que yo físicamente, lo sentía diminuto ante mi agarre, su corazón estaba seriamente lastimado, y para mi sorpresa, las heridas provenían de tiempos mucho mas lejanos a la muerte de Víctor.

Me concentre lo que pude para ver en sus adentros, aun cuando me era algo difícil utilizar mis poderes, el entrar en el consiente de alguien mientras estuviese dormido era algo sumamente sencillo.

Aunque "sencillo" no es la palabra apropiada para definir el sub-conciente de Richard. Sus sentimientos están fuertemente custodiados por su voluntad, negándome a acceder a ellos por más que intentase acercarme, intente entrar con un poco de persuasión, pero aun así no me era permitido, la fuerza de voluntad que poseía era de admirarse, mas aun cuando había logrado materializar ante mi una imagen representativa de si mismo.

Lo examine detenidamente, solo para percatarme de dos cosas en especifico, la primera era que su figura era mucho mas adulta, quizás rozaba una edad mental de unos 30 o mas años aun, y la segunda y mas escandalosa, es que estaba desvestido.

Voltee nerviosa al percatarme de su escasez de ropa, situación que no cambio a pesar de que _**el**_ conocía el hecho de que estaba avergonzándome.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto frió y cortante, tomándome completamente desprevenida, porque me estaba tratando con tanta indiferencia. - ¡Estoy preocupada! – dije seria, intentando ocultar mi molestia detrás de mi armadura, si el decidía jugar al chico duro e intrínseco, yo también podía hacerlo.

El pareció percibir mi preocupación a pesar de lo serena que era mi tonalidad, quizás aun en este plano podía leerme como un libro abierto. – Eso no responde a mi pregunta, QUE HACES AQUÍ. – afirmo agresivo a la vez que se acercaba lentamente hacia mi. Yo por mi parte decidí que no tenia nada que temer, después de todo, por mas debilitada que estuviese y aun estando en el sub-conciente de alguien mas. Era mucho más poderosa que Richard en este plano astral.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene mantendrás tu distancia presumido. Aun en este plano puedo barrer el suelo contigo. – exclame fría logrando detener su avance en seco, eso al menos me dio una idea clara de cómo serian las cosas, este "Richard" ante mi actuaba por instinto, quizás lo mejor era mantener un aire cauteloso mientras este junto a el.

- Tu valentía es vigorizante, pero ambos sabemos claramente que la lógica esta de mi lado, un ataque sobre "tu amorcito" en este plano podría devastar la débil relación que se sostiene entre ustedes dos. Y todo para que, para conservar un estupido sentimiento de "orgullo" – Añadió el ente que ahora claramente, sabia que no era Richard, al menos no el que conocía. Sus palabras eran cortantes, cínicas he hirientes. Pero solo había verdad en cada una de sus silabas. Bufe por lo bajo, algo aprehensiva de admitir que estaba ante una parte de "Robin" con la que aun me costaba lidiar.

- ¡Eres el consciente de Richard, o al menos la parte lógica! - comente algo fastidiada de tener que encontrarme con semejante barrera, aun cuando era una parte crucial del chico en si.

- Efectivamente soy su pensamiento lógico, aunque también me he vuelto una congregación de otra serie de sentimientos y procesos. – afirmo arrogante como siempre, dándome a entender que no era tan solo la imagen "lógica" de si mismo. - ¿Dónde están las otras imágenes, se supone que deberían existir varias imágenes representativas? – comente curiosa, al ver que por alguna razón solo se mostraba ante mi una de ellas.

- ¡No me compares contigo! – Exclamo exaltado mientras hacia ligeros gestos de desaprobación con sus manos, situación que no fue en absoluto de mi agrado. – Parece que hablo más con la arrogancia, que con la lógica. - respondí enfadada, a lo que el respondió tajante mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

- En efecto, hablas con la parte arrogante por si no lo has notado, corrijo, por si no lo sabias lo cual es lo mas probable, el cerebro masculino y femenino tienen ligeras diferencias en las formas en como se procesan las cosas. – Cometo algo aburrido mientras caminaba en círculos a mi alrededor, algo ofendida pero a su vez curiosa agregue un. – Ilumíname. – que surcaba por los caminos del sarcasmo.

- El sarcasmo por lo general suele usarse para disfrazar el desconocimiento, pero por ser la razón por la cual mi "otro yo" esta en semejante estado en estos momentos, me tomare la molestia de daros una ligera aclaración de las cosas. – Algo en su discurso había llamado mi atención, aunque no sabia si cuando menciono a "su otro yo" se refería a otra imagen representativa o a su "yo" real.

El se detuvo por un momento mientras hacia el ademán de inhalar mucho aire, acción innecesaria en el estado astral, aunque era una señal clara de que estaba por decir algo que de poder respirar, tomaría una buena porción de oxigeno. - ¡El cerebro masculino es en cierta forma mucho mas, Básico en sus distribuciones! Un lado se encarga de las emociones, y el otro de las funciones motoras, el pensamiento, etc – Giro hacia mí buscando algún signo de reproche, pero al no encontrar más que mi rostro expresando afirmación, prosiguió. – En nuestro subconsciente solo podrás encontrar dos imágenes representativas que a su vez, son mezclas de varios sentimientos y pensamientos unidos. Yo por ejemplo; soy su parte más lógica, fusionada con su ego, su vergüenza, su furia, y algunas otras sensaciones que por alguna razón terminan por oprimir a la primero mencionada. –

- Quieres decir que, eres la parte que no aprecio. – comente algo exasperada de ver que la situación ya no era la de una chica intentando consolar al chico de sus sueños, sino la de una chica recibiendo clases de anatomía, y no las del tipo "interesante" que te llevarían a una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

- ¿Es acaso esa la extensión de tu amor? – pregunto curiosa la imagen, sacándome de lugar ante su interrogante. - ¿A que te refieres? – pregunte obviamente confundida por el repentino cambio de tópico, aunque mi respuesta pareció no agradarle en lo absoluto.

- Podrías por favor dividirte, me parece mucho más fácil si hablara directamente con tu imagen intelectual. Además de que podría conseguir algunas respuestas que estoy buscando. – exclamo nuevamente con esa tonalidad arrogante y creída. – Si piensas hablar conmigo, hablaras con el paquete completo, y no respondiste a mi pregunta… A QUE TE REFIERES. – respondí yo enojada.

El dio un pequeño suspiro de reproche y me observo directamente, - Si quieres entender lo que estoy por decirte, es mejor que pongas atención, por que necesito que dejes de pensar con el corazón y los genitales y utilices esa imagen muy poco empleada que llamas intelecto. – No pude soportarlo mas, decidí retroceder un poco debido a que una gran mayoría de mis emociones estaban votando en mi interior por tomar la opción de separarme y partirle el trasero a esta imagen. Al menos hasta que mi intelecto domino el asunto y salio algo ofendida a la superficie, dominando por ahora mi imagen astral.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que aun podías haber dicho lo que tenias que decir, igual lo estaba escuchando, lo único que has conseguido es enojar a mis compañeras, pero lo hecho se queda hecho, que necesitabas hablar conmigo, aun cuando muy en el fondo se que estas por decirme! – Comento fría y con cierto aire de interés.

El por primera vez desde que apareció me otorgo una sonrisa sincera, y parecía ahora mucho mas relajado al estar en presencia de alguien de su misma calaña. - ¡Lamento la descortesía, lamentablemente los modales solo se encuentran en mi "otro yo" y como ya debes de saber a la perfección, por lo general el pensamiento "lógico" no lidia muy bien con los sentimientos! – afirmo sereno mientras de nuevo emprendía su monótona caminata alrededor de mi cuerpo astral.

- ¡Entiendo a que te refieres, lo que es lógico para el corazón, suele no serlo para el pensamiento racional y de auto-preservación, lamentablemente por mas que nos opongamos con cualquier tipo de lógica posible, nuestra opinión suele ser pisoteada por los sentimientos! – respondí serena, aun cuando en mis adentros, mis otras imágenes estaban obviamente enojadas por haber tomado su lado.

El sonrió ante mis palabras, deteniéndose finalmente frente a mí, mientras me observaba con detenimiento. – Tristemente, nuestra "lógica" suele alejarlos de cualquier posible compañía, aun cuando parte de nosotros, conoce la importancia de amar y ser correspondido. Pero aun cuando disfruto con placer escucharte, y puedo constatar que ya notaste los cambios de temperatura en el cuerpo de Richard al estar tan cerca de el. Tenemos un tiempo límite, por lo que intentare aclarar las cosas. – De nuevo cerraba los ojos y hacia un ademán de tomar mucho aire, por un instante llegue a pensar que era una mala costumbre, pero quizás era una forma de mantener la calma ante los otros sentimientos y emociones que representaba.

- Aun cuando nos oponemos en un principio a dejar abrir el corazón a otra persona, también somos la fuente de confianza y destrucción de una relación, nuestras cavilaciones pueden mantener unida o separada a la pareja, por lo que sinceramente de "conciencia" a "conciencia" te hago esta pregunta. – guardo silencio por un instante, como buscando una manera fácil de decirlo sin que resultase hiriente o grosero.

- ¡Es acaso esa toda la extensión del amor que Rachel siente hacia Richard! – inquirió nuevamente mientras abría los ojos para observar mis reacciones y respuesta.

Yo di un pequeño respingo, quizás motivado por una gran mayoría de mis emociones que se mostraban ahora exaltadas de que aun este sujeto dudara de mis sentimientos, pero de nuevo el intelecto se mantuvo dominante. - ¡Con temor de parecer ignorante, te pido que por favor me expliques la razón de tu pregunta! – comente serena, después de todo al menos debía ser lo mas analítica posible, y la lógica me indicaba que debía tener una información mas completa antes de realizar una respuesta.

El se mostró satisfecho ante mis palabras, - Ambos sabemos que no es de ignorantes preguntar cuando no se sabe, sino guardar silencio y quedarse con la duda. – exclamo con algo de egocentrismo en sus palabras, sin duda alguna esta era la imagen representativa de muchos sentimientos.

- Hace poco, tu imagen "general" comento si mal no recuerdo, "_eres la parte que no aprecio_" y aun cuando es lógico que no sean de su agrado todas las cualidades de su pareja, mi parte inquisitiva me pide saber si es acaso la atracción de Rachel, algo meramente pasajero. De ser así, lo más apropiado seria que la relación terminase ahora mismo, ambos sabemos que nuestros "yo" reales son muy parecidos tanto física como mentalmente, aun cuando existen diferencias entre ellos, las probabilidades de que sepan como curar el corazón del otro, aun cuando el propio es un desastre, son muy pocas. – afirmo sereno mientras se detenía por un instante, pude percibir en su rostro un ligero grado de aprehensión y dolor.

Por lo que decidí tomar la palabra. - ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la lógica indica que la pareja mas apropiada para Rachel, es el joven Logan, mientras que en tu caso, Koriandr se encuentra mas capacitada que Rachel en el ámbito amoroso! – exclame calmada, aun cuando en mi interior todo era un desastre debido a mis compañeras, que no aceptaron de buena manera el camino que había tomado esta conversación.

- ¡Pero aun así! – comentamos los dos al mismo tiempo, tomando desprevenido a cada uno de nosotros, éramos mas parecidos de lo que imaginábamos. Decidí que el hablase primero.

- Pero aun así, la lógica también me indica que puedo estar equivocado, es mucho lo que puedo dilucidar, analizar y proponer para negarlo. Pero estoy irracionalmente enamorado de Rachel, a tal manera de que prefiero arriesgarme a conocer que puede ocurrir entre nosotros, a dejar que los pensamientos y dudas terminen por decidir que pudo o no haber sido, soy lo suficientemente cuerdo para admitir que estoy tan loco como para arriesgarme contigo, aun cuando estoy conciente de que como toda pareja, las probabilidades de éxito son muy pocas. -

Sonreí, es todo lo que pude hacer al escucharlo, su parte lógica estaba admitiendo que sentía algo por mí, y era reconfortante el saberlo, pero aun así no había respondido a mi pregunta. – Concuerdo totalmente contigo, las mismas probabilidades que se aplican a Logan y Rachel, están aplicadas a Rachel y Richard, es la convivencia lo que crea y forja una relación duradera, las hormonas y el atractivo físico son pasiones pasajeras que se diluyen con el pasar del tiempo, el amor eterno no existe de ninguna manera, aun cuando la pareja se ame físicamente, al envejecer esa necesidad se va degradando a tal punto que no ven la necesidad de tenerla, aun cuando les brinde placer, el amor deja de estar presente y se pasa a formar una convivencia mutua. Que solo se mantendrá en pie si la relación esta forjada con buenas bases. – Ambos perdimos la sonrisa al escuchar nuestras palabras. De alguna manera al analizarlo detenidamente, se pierde algo de "magia" en todo el complicado proceso del amor.

- Ahora, ya que hemos demostrado nuestro entendimiento básico del asunto, caigamos en lo primordial… Me preocupa el hecho de que solo puedas sentirte atraída en parte hacia Richard, no existen mitades en el amor, se ama completamente o no se hace, dime con sinceridad, es acaso cierto que esta parte de Richard que represento, no es de tu agrado… y si no soy de tu agrado, estas dispuesta a aprender a convivir con ella, ya que como debes saber, el amor verdadero no pide "cambios" en el otro ser solo para complacer a tus caprichos, _**¿estas dispuesta a aprender a lidiar tanto con el lado positivo, como con el negativo de Richard? **_– su voz era serena a pesar de que poseía cierta tonalidad insegura en sus notas. Quizás también estaba fusionado con la timidez.

Guarde silencio por un instante mientras analizaba que sentía por Richard, aun cuando en mi interior existía un enorme bullicio por parte de mis emociones, deseaba solamente escuchar una parte de mí en estos instantes.

- ¡Solo el tiempo lo dirá, quizás funcione o tal vez me equivoco, pero de lo que si puedo estar segura es que en estos momentos, por primera vez en mi vida; Tanto mi corazón como mi intelecto están de acuerdo en que Richard es lo mejor para mi! – Me mostré complacida de mi respuesta, ahora estaba completamente segura de que estaba enamorada de mi líder. Pero la poca reacción que obtuve por parte de su imagen intelectual llego a incomodarme terriblemente.

Intente preguntarle si había respondido mal, pero el noto con rapidez mis intenciones y se adelanto lo mas rápido que pudo. – No puedo exigir una respuesta más satisfactoria que esa, realmente lo aprecio. Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi parte. – comento sereno mientras miraba a mi rostro con detenimiento.

- No me malinterpretes, si yo estoy atraído hacia ti, lo mas probable es que mi "otro yo" este aun mas enamorado. Pero debes entender que los últimos acontecimientos han generado un daño por los momentos irreparable e inaccesible para mi persona. No puedo saber que piensa mi compañero, y lastimeramente no puedo permitirte entrar en esa zona hasta que las heridas cicatricen, espero puedas comprenderme. – Yo solo pude guardar silencio ante lo que había escuchado, sabia que Richard estaba terriblemente lastimado, por esa razón había decidido entrar en su conciente.

- No flaquees, tal vez no puedas ayudarlo astralmente, pero aun puedes ser de mucha utilidad en el mundo exterior. – Lentamente lo vi comenzar a desaparecer ante mis ojos, signo claro de que el cuerpo físico de Robin estaba por despertar. El se inclino con respeto hacia mi parte y desapareció por completo para pasar a ser nuevamente un simple compendio de sentimientos y reacciones en el conciente.

Yo simplemente decidí regresar a mi cuerpo, pensando con detenimiento lo que acababa de experimentar. Habían muchos temas que deseaba preguntar, pero por ahora lo mejor seria dejar que las cosas progresaran naturalmente en el mundo exterior.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud para encontrarme sorprendida con algo que nunca antes había contemplado tan de cerca.

Los ojos de Richard eran azules como el cielo, he incluso podría jurar que poseían una profundidad similar a la del océano, lo único que supe fue que me quede completamente perdida en sus ojos.

_**2 meses para la batalla…**_

_**La ultima disputa por su amor.**_

**- M**e niego rotundamente, aun estas muy maltratado como para soportar otro sobreesfuerzo – exclamo una pelirroja mientras bloqueaba la salida de su refugio con tal de negarle todo a su compañero.

- Koriandr, si no entreno adecuadamente mi cuerpo perderá condición y velocidad, si eso llega a ocurrir no podré sobrevivir a un encuentro contra Profane, mucho menos contra Trigon. – afirmo un joven de morena cabellera, que intentaba abrirse paso al mundo exterior, obviamente agotado de estar acostado sin hacer nada.

- Me niego a permitir que te esfuerces en semejante estado físico, muchos de tus huesos aun están muy maltratados como para soportar tu rutina de entrenamiento… debes entender que el descanso es lo mejor para ti en estos instantes. – afirmo agitada la pelirroja, intentando a como diese lugar el inculcarle un poco de sentido común al testarudo muchacho.

El por su parte solo le observo apacible, intentando conseguir las palabras apropiadas con las cuales podría hacerle ver a Kori su punto de vista. Pero eso no fue necesario.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene, te apartaras de su camino… _**Pechugona**_. – Afirmo Raven, que aparecía desde las espaldas de Kori, la aludida inmediatamente se disponía a reprocharle el sobrenombre, pero al verla con menos ropa de lo usual, había comprendido que se proponía.

- OH NO, ESO SI QUE NO, ustedes están locos, no pueden ir a entrenar en estas condiciones, debemos DESCANZAR, por más que les desagrade. – La mirada fría de la violácea callo toda su intención de dar un diplomático regaño. Raven se acerco a ella y le hablo con peligrosa parsimonia. – Adelante Robin, ve al claro… yo prepare todo para un apropiado calentamiento. – exclamo la bruja oscura mientras el chico aceptaba su oferta y salía caminando a paso veloz del lugar, temeroso que de nuevo estallase una batalla entre las féminas.

- ¡Que demonios, quien diablos te crees tu para desautorizarme de esta manera! – reclamo enojada la pelirroja que intentaba poner los puntos en claro con la bruja oscura, olvidando ciertos detalles.

– Starfire, escúchame con atención porque no lo volveré a repetir, en primer lugar no vuelvas a pensar que tienes derecho alguno sobre mi contratista, porque lamentablemente los perdisteis todos, su cuerpo y su alma me pertenecen en el momento en que el decidió aceptar el contrato. EN segunda instancia, por si no lo has notado todos necesitamos entrenar, ya que nuestras habilidades han sido reducidas considerablemente en estos tres meses de descanso, puedo apostar mi vida a que incluso tu has notado una perdida de agilidad en todo este tiempo. -

Lentamente la violácea comenzó su camino en dirección al claro donde entrenaba su líder, solo para ser detenida en seco por las palabras de la Banshee. – ¿Eso es todo en lo que piensan? Que acaso no les basto con ver morir a un compañero, o acaso tienen que seguir luchando hasta que ustedes mismos sean asesinados en el proceso ¿Es eso lo que desean? Esta tan mal querer desear una vida simple y pacifica, alejada de toda esta muerte y sufrimiento. – la Banshee guardo silencio por un segundo, esperando alguna respuesta arrogante por parte de su escucha, pero al no llegar una decidió proseguir.

- ¡Es acaso tan malo! Desearle solo bienestar al ser que amas, es acaso tan terrible para ti el que quiera alejar a Richard de toda esta pesadilla. – Concluyo sus palabras entrando en el incomodo silencio, ninguna de las dos habían tenido esta clase de conversación con anterioridad. Claramente ambas estaban exponiendo sus puntos sobre quien seria en realidad la mejor elección para el joven petirrojo.

La bruja oscura pensó bien las palabras de la Banshee recordando así su discusión pasada con una parte de la conciencia de Richard, sabia bien que el petirrojo podría estarse debatiendo internamente si Raven era la decisión apropiada para el. Después de todo, la vida con ella estaría siempre ligada a una batalla constante.

- Creo haberte dicho muy claramente que tanto su cuerpo como su alma me pertenecen… nunca mencione nada acerca de su corazón, la decisión final la tomara Richard, por lo que ahora lo mas importante para mi es conseguir que sobreviva lo suficiente como para hacer la decisión que el considere apropiada, una vez tomada esta decisión, simplemente alguna de las dos tendrá que retroceder y darse finalmente por vencida. Esa es la dura realidad… afróntala. – comento casual mientras le daba la espalda a su compañera, no deseaba mostrarle en estos momentos su rostro, temerosa de que hubiese pánico ante la expectativa de que ocurrirá en un futuro cercano.

Pero por más asustada que estuviese, no duro mucho al acercarse cada vez mas al joven que entrenaba pacifico en el claro, sus movimientos parecían relajarle a medida que se quedaba embelezada al observar su cuerpo.

Definitivamente aun cuando la decisión que tome podría apartarlo de ella, tenia que lograr que el sobreviviera a como diese lugar, y eso le llevo a tomar una decisión drástica que podría poner en peligro su frágil relación. Solo era cuestión de planearla apropiadamente y tener la mayor cantidad de fe posible.

- Entrenas conmigo. – pregunto ella con timidez a la vez que le otorgaba una frágil sonrisa.

_**1 mes para la batalla.**_

_**La separación.**_

**- N**O. – afirmo enojado el petirrojo al ver como las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, de alguna manera creía que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos significaba algo para Raven, quien ahora de la nada había insistido en separarse del grupo por un tiempo.

- Debes entender que hay un asunto que debo solucionar, es de vital importancia para todos nosotros, no tardare mucho en regresar, solo será una semana, llegare antes de la batalla contra mi padre. – comento ella con sinceridad mientras empacaba sus cosas en un pequeño equipaje. El por más que ella lo explicase no tenia pensado permitirle que se marchase en estos momentos, seria demasiado arriesgado dividir el grupo bajo estas condiciones.

Ella se sentía en cierto modo alagada del hecho de que el no soportara la idea de separarse, pero tenia que hacerlo si deseaba descubrir de una vez por todas si su relación estaba destinada a ser algo mas que simple atracción, además de que realmente necesitaba conseguir algo importante en un lugar muy familiar para ella, por lo que decidió usar su tono fuerte en contra de su contratista.

- Escúchame muy bien, porque no lo volveré a decir, ES inevitable que haga este viaje, y no, no quiero que vengas conmigo te necesito AQUÍ protegiendo a Koriandr, además de que solo tu puedes tomar a Profane en caso de que el hechizo de Víctor se libere antes de tiempo. Tranquilo, no viajare sola iré con Logan haciéndome compañía, lo necesito por su habilidad para volar en vista de que mi levitación esta limitada, y dudo mucho que la pechugona y yo podamos llevarnos lo suficiente como para cumplir con mi objetivo. – exclamo molesta mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la salida, en ella podía verse claramente una mezcla de sentimientos, algunos indescifrables.

El le tomo del brazo posesivamente, apartándola lentamente de los demás para conversar a solas - Es por eso que no me agrada la idea, sabes muy bien que Logan siente mucha atracción hacia ti, no es de mi agrado que se marchen juntos por tanto tiempo…- El decidió callar cuando ella le entrego una mirada inquisidora, sabia que no existía manera de salvarse de la pelea venidera.

- ¿Y tu crees que para mi es una fiesta el dejarte a solas con semejante mujer, que por si no lo has notado, esta mucho mejor distribuida que yo, es dulce, amable y para colmo de males, esta dispuesta a compartir el lecho contigo en cualquier momento, cuando yo ni siquiera te he permitido tocarme por debajo del cuello? Y aun así a sabiendas del riesgo decidí confiar en ti a pesar de todas las cosas, si esto que tenemos esta destinado a ser algo mas podremos sobrevivir esta distancia, incluso nos dará tiempo para pensar y replantear lo que queremos en realidad, además de examinar las posibilidades que nos ofrecen estos dos jóvenes. Yo estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de perderte, solo para descubrir si realmente significas algo para mí, si estos tiempos en que estaremos separados no cambian en absoluto nuestra relación, o peor aun terminan por destruirla, es mas que obvio que no estamos destinados a ser mas que simples camaradas. – Ella se aparto lentamente de su lado, observando atenta cada detalle del campamento mientras se marchaba, por alguna razón esperaba que el se opusiese mucho mas, pero quizás estaba paralizado por las palabras que acababa de decirle. Le hizo una señal a Logan para que le esperara en las afueras logrando así nuevamente quedar a solas el singular trío de amantes.

Ella se dio la vuelta en dirección a Robin con los ojos llenos de esperanza de que alguna manera ambos superarían esta prueba. – Tienes mucha presión sobre tus hombros, y lo que estoy por pedirte probablemente solo eche más leña al fuego pero es necesario. Richard tienes dos caminos a escoger, y cada uno de ellos esta representado en la forma de una chica. – afirmo la joven violácea mientras sonreía nerviosa ante lo que estaba por confesar.

- Koriandr te ofrece un camino de redención y descubrimientos, posiblemente ella sepa curar tu corazón mucho mejor de lo que yo podría, además de ofrecerte la posibilidad de una vida normal, alejada de toda batalla probable. – Exclamo sincera la chica oscura mientras observaba fijamente a su líder, y más allá en lo profundo del campamento pudo divisar a la Banshee observar atenta la escena sin tener idea de que estaba diciendo la bruja, al menos por ahora.

- Y el otro camino, es uno muy similar a este que esta representado en mí. Seré realista, la batalla esta muy arraigada en mi sangre y mis costumbres como para ansiar una vida calmada y pacifica, simplemente no soportaría la idea de vivir una mentira, ni mucho menos tratar de engañarme a mi misma con la idea de una vida normal, una vez cruzado el camino del guerrero y bebido de sus aguas, no hay vuelta atrás por mas que lo deseemos, pero sin lugar a dudas existe algo en común en los dos caminos. -

Ella guardo silencio por un segundo mientras tomaba valor para decir sus siguientes palabras.

- No importa cual camino decidas es el apropiado, en ambos una chica te estará esperando con todo su amor, dispuestas a darlo todo por ti… la decisión es tuya Grayson, solo debes elegir lo que creas mas apropiado o conveniente para ti mismo. - ella se acerco a el lentamente para otorgarle un tímido primer beso sobre los labios. El no pudo evitar temblar ante el significado de semejante acción.

Ella se marcho dejándole pensativo, mientras miraba al vació decidiendo si realmente había captado con claridad sus sentimientos. Simplemente ese beso significaba demasiado como para darle un solo significado.

Era una triste despedida, a la vez que gozaba de pasión reprimida y deseos de seguir en contacto.

Era una dulce aprobatoria, mas a su vez ocultaba un suave veneno ante la idea de que podrían no volver a verse jamás.

Era una dolorosa admisión, de que probablemente esto era lo más lejos a lo que podrían llegar.

Ella se marcho esa noche, dejando a un chico confundido acompañado de una ansiosa mujer, que sabia sin lugar a dudas, que esta seria su ultima oportunidad de ganarse su lugar en el corazón de Richard, una oportunidad que curiosamente, se la había entregado su principal contendiente por el aprecio del joven.

En su cabeza, resonaban insistentes las palabras que tuvo hace mucho tiempo con la joven de cabello violáceo.

- _**Creo haberte dicho muy claramente que tanto su cuerpo como su alma me pertenecen… nunca mencione nada acerca de su corazón, la decisión final la tomara Richard, por lo que ahora lo mas importante para mi es conseguir que sobreviva lo suficiente como para hacer la decisión que el considere apropiada, una vez tomada esta decisión, simplemente alguna de las dos tendrá que retroceder y darse finalmente por vencida. Esa es la dura realidad… afróntala.**_ –

No sabia si estar agradecida con ella o entristecida de la decisión que habían tomado, al final por más que admitan la derrota, eso no impedirá que una de ellas pierda ineludiblemente al chico que ama.

_**3 semanas para la batalla…**_

_**Una cruel imagen que lleva al descubrimiento.**_

**H**ace una semana que Rachel se había marchado junto con Logan a cumplir una misión secreta, a su vez de que también seria una oportunidad de descubrimientos, para saber si definitivamente su destino era el permanecer uno al lado del otro.

Obedeciendo las palabras de Raven, el joven adulto pensó atentamente que sentía por ella, y definirlo claramente de una vez por todas, además de conocer aun mejor a la segunda opción que poseía.

El tiempo que había compartido con Koriandr era sin lugar a dudas, memorable, ella tenia mucho que ofrecerle; una grata compañía, un escucha atento, un conversador grácil que sabia como conservar una conversación interesante a pesar de su desconocimiento en muchas áreas, una mente abierta a cualquier experiencia que el pudiese ofrecerle, y un corazón dispuesto a compartirlo todo con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Definitivamente ella era una opción interesante, y parte de el se sentía atraído hacia la idea de que finalmente podría regresar a una vida calmada y pacifica que hacia tanto solía vivir. Quizás esta era su última oportunidad de salirse de este infierno.

Pero también en parte el sabia realmente que las palabras de Raven posean gran verdad, una vez cruzas la línea, no hay manera de regresar para atrás por mas que lo deseases. Estaba acostumbrado al camino de la espada, y no sabría cuanto tiempo podría resistir el vivir reprimiéndose a si mismo, en pos de salvaguardar esa nueva vida.

Ambas tenían sus lados buenos y malos, pero aun así cuando normalmente su cordura le ofrecía una opción lógica a estas alturas, su opinión estaba igualmente dividida en cual camino tomar. Muy en el fondo los celos estaban también carcomiéndole, imaginándose en que tipo de situaciones podrían estar en estos momentos.

Y fue allí que la verdad llego a su corazón, justo en el momento en que se imaginaba a Raven yaciendo apasionada junto a Logan, se dio cuenta de que sentía en realidad.

Por ahora el sentimiento era confuso, y muy pequeño como para ser definitivo, pero realmente había descubierto gracias a las retorcidas imágenes de su imaginación, el calibre de la relación que tenia con Raven. Se alzo tímido de su lugar de descanso, dirigiéndose temeroso a los aposentos de Koriandr. Ella parecía haber presentido su presencia ya que de inmediato se giro en su dirección.

El poseía una sonrisa calida, que expresaba mucho que decir en esos instantes. Ella no pudo soportarlo más y se arrojo en sus brazos, encontrándose con que el mismo correspondía cordialmente su abrazo.

Ambos voltearon al sentir mas presencias a su alrededor, para ver que finalmente después de tanto tiempo ya no estaban solos los dos, allí de entre la maleza del bosque emergía Logan acompañado de Raven, que miraban atentos la escena con obvia curiosidad.

Ellos portaban una pequeña carretilla que transportaba un sin numero de objetos que les ayudarían en la batalla; Armaduras, espadas, shurikens, dagas y ropas apropiadas para la batalla venidera.

Richard miro a Raven directamente al rostro para encontrarse con una mirada dolida y una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Para los presentes, era más que obvio que Richard había decidido cual camino tomar.

_**Continuara…**_

…

_**Capitulo XXIV**_

_**La noche en el oasis.**_

…

_**Ahora deben estar mencionando a mi madre de manera muy poco agradable, y la verdad si consegui que al menos pensaran en eso es que consegui el efecto de dejarlos asustados... a que si. (Juajuajua me encanta... en serio, por eso lo hago). **_

**_Como dice BUMI: ES DIVERTIDO METERSE CON LAS PERSONAS..._**

**_TwT que hombre tan sabio... aun cuando esta hecho de tinta._**

**_Ahora respondere a los reviews, que son pocos pero al menos son de las personas que al parecer siempre puedo contar con su fiel opinion. (Que desgraciado soy sacandole en cara a los que no me escribieron un review...Pero como todo autor lo unico que uno les pide es opinar) Kitsune a estas alturas debe estarme llamando... MANIPULADOR, y en realidad hecho el loco lo soy. _**

**_Raven-will: Pues si, la verdad es que me estaban prediciendo demasiado, y al menos queria dejar en dudas si sus suposiciones aun cuando eran ciertas, estaban acertadas. Pero en fin, como habras notado en este capitulo ahora lo que queda es el drama de las parejas antes de la batalla "final" DOLOROSAMENTE NO HABRAN MAS MUERTES, (hasta el cap 26 y ultimo) por lo que si una pareja se forma aqui... asi se quedara, (asi me maten despues por ello). _**

**_Del tiempo que tengo escribiendola, creo que ya hace un par de meses o mas cumplio el año, y bueno todo tiene su final, aun cuando parte de mi quiere aun continuarla. (de hecho no se si hacer otra historia u otros mini-capitulos llamados 3 years later) Je y releerla toda, estas segura mira que ya estoy por llegar a las 300 paginas juntando todos los capitulos en un solo archivo. Es mucho camino por leer no crees. (Y si lo he pensado mucho pero aun me hace falta mucha experiencia como para escribir un libro)._**

**_Miko Rowan Hatake Tonks: Por cierto, Kakashi me dijo que te diera esta hoja donde esta demandandote por plagiar su nombre, (LE DA 5 COSCORRONES A PUÑO CERRADO) y nadie me coscorronea sin recibir su merecido. JUAJAJAJAJAJA. Me alegra que no supieses al final quien hiba a morir, al menos no fui tan trasparente para voz.. Je en el capitulo 24 y 25 lo que viene es GUERRA. Je asi que aun no te asombres. (si es que puedo seguir asombrandote para cuando actualize). _**

**_Precious.Little.cat: Si debo admitir que yo sinceramente llore, y tambien soy un romantico a morir, de hecho soy un SHIPPER, un loco que le encanta hacer parejas. Pero en fin, que puedo decirte Victor prefirio abandonar el "regalo" de la inmortalidad a seguir perdiendo ante sus ojos los seres que ama. Je, por alguna razon me dio por decidir si cambio o no la pareja, y eso se ve expresado en este capitulo en el cual tendran que adivinar que pareja finalmente sera. Y no, decidi que aun cuando dije con anterioridad que pareja seria, decidi que al menos podria dejar algunas sorpresas y giros. _**

**_Y lo de redactar, es solo practica, si lees mis primeros capitulos de esta historia veraz con horror como de malo soy. (yo mismo lo averigue)._**

**_Kerosen: No se si sentirme, halagado o repleto de panico, Adivinaste por completo incluso la razon por la cual Victor seria el que moriria. Aunque debo admitir que puse la muerte del personaje con mucha duda debido a tus ultimos reviews que practicamente estaban viendo la historia incluso antes de publicarla. Je espero que no hallas visto esto venir, y bueno seria cuestion de tener esperanzas por que al final me decida por la pareja que te gusta. Puede que al final se te cumpla porque ya le perdi el odio a Starfire. Posiblemente madure._**

**_Kitsune1818: Se te ha ocurrido curiosear con la barrita blanca que aparece en las esquinas de la ventana, alli puedes permitir si puedes ver ventanas opcionales o no. Ahora pues me agradaria ver tus diseños de los personajes ya que si resultan mejores que los mios te parece dejarlos asi? y el diseño del comic, yo puedo hacer algunas viñetas y si te agradan tu las terminas. Solo por si te interesa en tomarte el riesgo claro. _**

**_La muerte de victor tenia que suceder, el a pesar de estar feliz con los chicos, se notaba cansado y completamente agotado de esa larga y tortuosa existencia, sumado al hecho de que los chicos que recien conoce estan forjando relaciones, y el al ser de epocas pasadas, es muy fiel a Sarasim. (he notado que al menos antes los chicos engañabamos menos a las chicas.) Al final con su muerte no solo salvo a sus amigos sino que se libero de su maldicio y se reencontro con Sarasim. _**

**_Huy, si te costo imaginar la escena de pelea es que no la narre bien... tengo que tener mas cuidado, espero que en este capitulo la sorpresa te halla llegado al corazon jejeje. (EN SERIO)_**

**_Krystall of Noll: Jejejeje ya creo coloque tu merecida imploracion de perdon de mi parte hacia tu persona por mi horroroso error, ahora sobre Victor, te doy toda la razón, yo sinceramente despues de haber vivido por tanto tiempo sin siquiera envejecer, lo que mas añoraria es un descanzo a todo ese martirio. Je y creo que ultimamente estas leyendo mucho mis otras historias, ya que son pocas donde los he matado y juntado sus almas. _**

**_En cambio lo que si he puesto mucho es que, por medio de su "conexion" ambos pueden experimentar un nivel extra en su amor. Lo que en realidad me parece fascinante. _**

**_Lo de unir a otros titanes, je tendras que ver que pasa en los ultimo capitulos, y pues ya notaste que estos meses los usaron para curar sus heridas a la antigua. CON EL TIEMPO, ya que Raven esta sellada en su mayoria, Robin ya no tiene a Profane, y VICTOR esta muerto, aun cuando curo muchas de sus heridas, quiero dejar en claro que aun cuando sus heridas estan cerradas con magia, un sobreesfuerzo las podria abrir de nuevo, ya que fueron tratadas de una forma antinatural. (Eso quize entender cuando Raven no dejo que Robin se sobreesforzara en el capitulo de Larry, aunque fueron todos al mismo tiempo los que le saltaron encima, en mi cabeza fue solo Raven XD)._**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Al igual que Victor, a Robin le esta pesando demasiado la carga que tiene sobre sus hombros, ya no es un simple ser humano, lentamente se esta convirtiendo en un Demonio y debido al enlace con Raven para salvarse, esta sin desearlo mas cerca de ese objetivo. El problema fue que el no estaba fallando, pero nunca conto que Trigon utilizaria un ataque a nivel Astral para derrotarlo. De hecho puedo esperar ninguno se lo esperaba. Victor, simplemente decidio renunciar a ese martirio que sufria por ayudar a sus amigos, al final todo salio bien para el aun cuando sus amigos sufririan su perdida. Sinceramente creo que merecia un descanzo. _**

**_Je ha decir verdad, el lado oscuro me esta arrastrando lentamente hacia el RxS aunque eso no me alejara del todo del RxR. _**

**_El pajaro de Fuego: Je que puedo hacer mas que deciros, NO SE DE LO QUE ME ESTAIS HABLANDO, al menos por ahora ando totalmente perdido. Je y yo publico mis historias en un ciber cafe, no tengo internet en mi casa por lo que puedo comprender tu sufrimiento en esta materia. _**

**_Si ya se supo que sentian el uno por el otro, pero ambos son demasiado testarudos como para simplemente admitirlo, ademas de que Robin esta muy afectado emocionalmente (El Robin Y Nightwing real tambien tiene este dilema, sufre mucho con la muerte de sus amigos hasta un punto traumante.) Y si efectivamente, era una despedida, solo que no resulto como lo deseaba. AL final en vez de sacrificarse el y salvarlos a todos, solo logro que de nuevo, alguien lo salvase y el se quedase a sufrir las consecuencias. Y lo peor Profane y Trigon aun en el mundo. _**

**_Lizirien: Que si lo se, pues si. He estado hasta un dia y medio entero despierto leyendo algunas historias que superan los 30 capitulos, (MI OTRO YO DE NEON GENESIS EVANGELION, ESCRITA POR JIRAIYA-SAMA) es una historia que por dios, me hizo cuajarme de la riza y estar pegado a la computadora en vista de que no podia dejar de leerla por mas que deseara dormir. Y tambien he estado hasta las 9 de la mañana despierto escribiendo y editando la historia. Por lo que creo sip... conosco que se siente. _**

**_Je, cual de los amores, RACHEL? KORIANDR? O BARBARA? jejejeje recuerda que aqui hay 3 amores, uno que termino de manera dolorosa, uno platonico y uno que roza la perfeccion. Je mi naturaleza inquisitiva me dice... CON CUALES TE REISTE, me da curiosidad saber donde fui gracioso, y que por lo general no me considero un tipo gracioso. (esconde el traje de payaso)... No en serio no soy del tipo gracioso. (En serio). _**

**_Je si me imagino no querias que el muriera y no te agrada Star, je la respuesta es obvia que deseabas que fuese Star no??? y pues aunque no lo creas, escribiendo de ella en profane y conociendola en los comics (DONDE ES MONSTRUOSAMENTE DISTINTA A LA IDIOTA DE TT ANIMADA) (no solo por que es ejem... mucho mas sexual... no en realidad me llamo la atencion porque tiene NEURONAS funcionales en esa cabeza.) Y pues sobre mis problemas personales, la verdad a mis 22 años he aprendido muchas cosas, pero por mas que sepas y conoscas al final siempre terminaras sufriendo. Es parte normal de la vida. _**

**_Y pues, jejejeje tendras que esperar al capitulo 24 para saber si al final es un RxR, ya que al final cedi ante la tentasion y ando con ganas de un RxS... tal vez escriba una historia con esos dos luego. (aunque aun me choca el RxBB) Je espero te agradase el capitulo y que al menos os dejara al borde del asiento. _**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y AUN ASI NO ME DEJAN UN REVIEW... AL MENOS LEEN LA HISTORIA XD. Y LO SE MUY BIEN PORQUE LO UNICO QUE CRECE SON LOS HITS DE ENTRADA. Y PUES TENGO 5023 HITS DE ENTRADA A LEER PROFANE. _**

**_TENGO GANAS DE REEDITAR LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS, YA QUE POR DIOS LOS LEI Y ME DIO PENA LO MAL QUE TENGO LA NARRATIVA. _**


	24. La noche en el Oasis

_**Aqui esta un capitulo que puedo apostar, muchos han esperado desde hace mucho... ya que en este capitulo se establecera la pareja de la historia. A los que no les agrade, lamento que eso ocurra. Ya no hay vuelta atras. Aunque tengo algunos proyectos por alli que pueden resultarles interesantes.**_

**_ADVERTENCIA... CONTIENE UN LEMON BASTANTE LIGERO._**

_**Capitulo XXIV**_

_**La noche en el Oasis.**_

**D**escansaba incomodo a sabiendas de la elección que había tomado, sabia que lejos de aquí, Logan estaba consolando a la joven a la cual acabo de romperle el corazón.

Lo peor del caso es que, ya no siento nada por ella, solo… amistad. Una gran amistad que deje en claro era lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Nunca en mi vida había soportado escuchar los llantos de una mujer, y a pesar de que ella no estaba precisamente tan cerca mío como para escuchar literalmente los sollozos.

Mi imaginación me jugaba malas pasadas por los instantes, resonando su llanto en cada confín de mi cabeza, castigándome por el sufrimiento que había causado. Decidí caminar un momento alrededor del lugar para apaciguar mis cavilaciones, pero solo logre empeorar las cosas, mi cuerpo se estaba consumiendo por las ansias, y el estrés de la batalla venidera esgrimía las posibilidades de que muy pronto perdiese a más amigos a causa de mi estupida decisión.

No soportaría el hecho de que ella muriese a causa de la distracción que le ofrecía mi rechazo.

Intente buscar apoyo por parte de la joven que había escogido, pero al parecer se sentía igual de culpable que yo. Por lo que decidí que no era para nada sabio acercarme a ella en estas condiciones, con una mujer enfadada me bastaba para sufrir de esta manera, no quería agregar más "pólvora" al fuego.

Al final me acosté en mi puesto, forzarme a dormir era por lo visto la única solución de sobrevivir a esta noche, eso si mis sueños aun estaban de mi lado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe en medio de la noche, creí que tan solo había cerrado los ojos por unos míseros minutos, pero al parecer fueron un par de horas por lo visto. Todos mis compañeros se encontraban reposando en sus respectivos lugares. Yo por alguna razón me sentía completamente exhausto, pero sin sueño.

Por más que cerrara los ojos y esperase a que el sueño llegase, jamás ocurría, habían muchas cosas en mi mente que evitaban lograse conciliarlo. Decidí hacer algo que no había hecho en años, quizás era la única manera de calmar toda esta tempestad que azota mi mente.

Me levante sigiloso, intentando no llamar la atención de mis compañeros, cuidadosamente urge entre las pertenencias de Raven y extraje sin su permiso una pequeña joya. Cumplida mi misión, decidí adentrarme en las profundidades del bosque en búsqueda de un pequeño Oasis.

No tarde en conseguirlo, allí en medio del bosque petrificado por el mal, estaba un pequeño depósito de aguas cristalinas, que aun se negaba a morir a manos de la energía maligna. Todo ser que tocara sus aguas parecía ser purificado con el pasar del tiempo, de hecho este era el único lugar que aun rebosaba de vida en el bosque petrificado. Alce la vista hacia la luna, intentando ver cuanto tiempo tenia disponible, me sorprendió ver que apenas eran las dos (2) de la madrugada. Había partido a la una (1) del campamento, por lo que había una hora de distancia desde el Oasis hasta mis cómodos aposentos.

Quien mas temprano despertaba era Raven, y ella por lo general transitaba entre las seis (6) y siete (7) de la mañana. Otorgándome un tiempo total de 3 horas para relajarme en el Oasis, y una hora completa para regresar al campamento. Alcanzando mi objetivo con algo de suerte justo antes de que Raven abriese los ojos y notase que su bolso personal había sido saqueado.

Lentamente me quite las ropas para entrar completamente desnudo a las aguas, deseaba ser purificado por completo, y si es posible hacer de nuevo todo este proceso en las 3 semanas que faltan para lograr un resultado mucho mas eficaz.

Para mi alivio el agua estaba tibia en el momento en que entre, me relaje lo mejor que pude y deje que mi corazón se sosegase lo mas que pudiese antes de intentar mi proyección astral. Necesitaba consejo de todos aquellos que alguna vez llegue a considerar maestros, simplemente estaba perdido y necesitaba algún guía que me indicase el camino correcto.

Mis piernas se quejaron en grande a colocarme en posición de loto, algunos músculos en mis muslos se lastimaron al obligarlos a entrar en una posición que no había ejercido en más de 5 años. Al menos la versión adecuada, no la simplista que solía usar en mis entrenamientos actuales. Mire el cristal de chacra y por un instante me quede embelezado con su belleza. Cerré mis ojos y lo coloque en mi frente para que me ayudase a enfocarme a llegar a un plano mas elevado de existencia.

Al principio funciono, podía sentir como lentamente mi cuerpo se relajaba ahora que tenia el cristal puesto, me era mucho más sencillo acceder a aquellos planos de calma que antes me tomaban horas enteras de meditación.

Pero el sonido de una sonrisa femenina evito que siguiese mi abstracción, exaltado ante su conocido tono, intente cubrirme lo mejor que pude, no sabia porque ante ella sentía semejante vergüenza en este aspecto.

Abrí mis ojos en busca de mi ropa para poder dirigirme a ella, pero ya no estaba en su lugar, ella la había tomado adrede. Di vueltas a mí alrededor intentando localizarla, solo para conseguirla sonriendo ante mi situación, en sus ojos pude ver claramente lo que deseaba, aun cuando ese sentimiento estaba acompañado por gran timidez.

Quizás era su primera vez, - Las chicas buenas no le roban la ropa a su prometido. – comente serio intentando al menos conseguir mis pantalones. Pero ella solo sonrió traviesa mientras respondía. – Quien dijo que deseaba ser una chica buena. – argumento picara mientras arrojaba mis ropas aun mas lejos de mi alcance, dejándome desnudo y a su merced en el agua.

No pude evitar ponerme nervioso, la chica frente a mi se mostraba obviamente interesada en algo mas que una simple conversación, y no podía negar que lentamente estaba interesándome en el asunto en cuestión.

- ¿Porque será que esto me huele a venganza? – comente sincero a la vez que me sentaba en el suelo del Oasis e intentaba en vano calmar mis deseos, lo cual era casi imposible gracias a mi compañera. Ella sonrió complacida de que finalmente me había dado por vencido en estos momentos, quería dominar la situación y verdaderamente no me parecía mala la idea. – Es un castigo por haberme robado algo tan privado como mi cristal de chacra para la meditación. – argumento la violácea mientras lentamente jugueteaba con sus dedos en señal de vergüenza.

Intente decir algo pero ella me lo impidió. - ¡Porque!... ¿porque me escogiste a mi? – pregunto curiosa mientras su rostro pálido se sonrojaba ligeramente. Yo pensé bien mi respuesta, logrando que sin lugar a dudas viniese a mi cabeza lo que había ocurrido con Koriandr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia poco había tenido una clara revelación, al imaginarme a Raven en brazos de Logan, los celos desaparecieron al ver como tu corazón parecía ser sanado en sus garras.

Deseaba verte feliz, anhelaba ver tu sonrisa más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y si Logan era capaz de proporcionártela en vez de mi persona, estaba dispuesto a hacerme a un lado con tal de que fueras feliz.

Cuando tu corazón elige la felicidad de alguien por encima de la tuya, es que amas tanto a esa persona que incluso su felicidad con alguien mas, llega a complacerte. Decidí comentarle mi decisión a Koriandr, a pesar de que obviamente rompería su corazón. Pero por alguna razón, ella parecía estar mucho más preparada de lo que yo había imaginado.

Intente pedir disculpas pero ella solo se arrojo sobre mi para darme un ultimo abrazo. Después de todo cuando llegases, seria un hombre comprometido. Inconvenientemente llegaste justo en el momento en que ella me abrazaba, por lo que solté una sonrisa nerviosa que rozaba la desesperación, pero me aterre al ver que sonreíste de manera forzada.

Era como si quisieras estar feliz por mi decisión de quedarme contigo, pero tu cuerpo no te permitía tal lujo ante el sufrimiento que habías causado en el corazón del chico.

Al igual que yo te sentías culpable de su dolor ante nuestra decisión, y no pudimos más que intentar ignorar sus llantos esa noche, aun cuando ninguno de los dos podía escuchar semejantes lamentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Te amo! – expresaste tímida desde las orillas del Oasis, tu rostro mostraba una sincera sonrisa a medida que terminabas esas palabras. Parecía que un gran peso había sido retirado de tus hombros. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tus palabras, el tono en que las habías pronunciado era dulce y solidario. Inclusive pude notar el ligero aderezo de deseo en ellas.

No esperaste a que respondiese, decidiste arriesgarte ante mí como jamás en la vida te habías arriesgado con otro hombre, lentamente retirases tus ropas ante mi incrédula mirada. Quise detenerte pero no pude, tus ojos me impidieron el hacerlo. Al final toda cubierta callo al suelo dejándote completamente desnuda ante mí. Tu cuerpo estaba totalmente iluminado por la luz de la luna, tanto, que tu piel parecía más pálida de lo usual ante mi atónita mirada.

Entraste en las aguas, intentando cubrirte con ellas en vano, sabias que aun podía verte a detalle debajo de ellas, pero eso no te importo, deseabas que te observase. Me acerque a ti algo tímido ante el contacto que se avecinaba. Pero toda timidez se marcho apenas se rozaron nuestros labios.

Por fin podíamos besarnos con esta intensidad después de contenernos por todo este tiempo, mis manos se fueron hacia la parte posterior de tu cabeza, logrando aferrarme a ti aun más de lo que ya estábamos, mi deseo se interpuso ante mi razón, y mi lengua rozo tus labios con pasión desenfrenada.

Sabias que era lo que deseaba y sin remordimiento alguno me diste paso al interior de tu boca, nuestro sabor se entremezclaba a medida que ambos nos degustábamos como si no hubiese un mañana. Lentamente acercaste tu intimidad a la mía, ansiosa de entrar en contacto junto a mí, yo no pude negarme y sin barrera que me detenga lentamente fui entrando en tu cuerpo.

Tus manos rápidamente envolvieron mi cuello, al parecer era tu primera vez, pero aun así no había signo de dolor en tu rostro, solo una cara que reflejaba una clara mezcla de miedo siendo lentamente opacada por el placer. Yo por mi parte no pude creer la increíble calidez de tu interior, y sin decir nada mas, los dos éramos un solo cuerpo interconectado.

Algo sucedió mientras el vaivén comenzaba, mi mente sin desearlo comenzó a ascender a otro plano, curiosamente me encontraba a tu lado, sonriendo complacido de ver que sin desearlo había conseguido mi meta inicial.

Pude ver que deseabas con solo mirarte al rostro, y algo temeroso asentí, otorgándote esa oportunidad que tanto deseabas. Unimos nuestras manos y cada uno de nosotros accedió a aquella zona en nuestros corazones que se encontraba fieramente custodiada. Te acompañe por la oscura extensión de mi mente, mostrándote el camino hacia un pequeño niño que lloraba sobre un par de epitafios. Su dolor era tal, que sus lágrimas no eran nada más que sangre de rojo color. Intente escapar ante esa visión, sinceramente estaba afectándome ver cuan dolido estaba ante la muerte de mis padres. Mi miedo pareció afectar la imagen, y esta vez el niño lloraba aun más adolorido, solo que ahora los epitafios se habían redoblado, ya no solo sufría por la muerte de mis padres, lloraba por mis amigos de la infancia, mi familia en el circo, luego lloraba por aquellos que asesine, finalmente aquellos que ame con todo mi corazón y ahora no están. Bárbara y Su padre, llore por todas esas vidas que se fueron y me dejaron abandonado en este frió mundo. Llorando desconsolado sin que nadie pudiese calmar mi dolor.

Hacia tanto que mis lagrimas se habían secado y ahora derramaba solo sangre, era insoportable el dolor por el que había pasado. Intente escapar pero no pude, intente esconderlo pero fracase, intente superarlo pero no tenia sobre quien apoyarme. Y fue entonces que comencé a ceder a los deseos de Profane, sus ansias de sangre calmaban mi dolor, con promesas de hacerme olvidar todo aquello que alguna vez me lastimo.

Pero lo único que hizo fue agregar mas dolor al existente, mi prepotencia le costo la vida a Víctor, mi debilidad podría costarle la vida a los últimos seres amados que me quedan.

De nuevo intente huir del niño que lloraba, era lo único que sabía hacer, enmascarar el problema, tu llorabas al igual que yo¿tan parecida es tu vida a la mía que comprendes mi dolor? Tan similar es tu sufrimiento que sabias que era lo que tenias que hacer.

Te apartaste de mí para socorrer a ese pequeño niño, te arrodillaste en el suelo lleno de sangre solo para poder acurrucarlo en tus brazos, lo remecías intentando calmar ese dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. Lo consolabas con ese instinto materno que todas las mujeres poseen sobre los hombres. No importa cuanto intenten negarlo, todas las mujeres nos tratan como a sus propios niños. Nos consienten, nos cuidan, nos curan, y cuando mas lo necesitamos nos ofrecen todo el amor que tienen disponible.

El niño había dejado de llorar en tus brazos, y mis demonios parecían desaparecer a medida de que el chico comenzaba a crecer en poderío ante nosotros. Tantas heridas que han sido curadas con ese simple gesto maternal. Decidí marcharme para cumplir con la misión que yo mismo me había encargado. Tenia que curar tus heridas al igual que lo habías hecho con las mías.

Mis acciones de inmediato me llevaron a un infierno viviente, un templo sagrado envuelto en llamas que devoraban sin piedad todo a su paso. Podía escuchar tus llantos detrás de todo este calvario. No me detuve hasta encontrarte en medio de una habitación, llorando por estar completamente sola en medio de todo este sufrimiento. Al igual que yo tus lágrimas son de sangre solo que su color variaba ligeramente del mió. No me importo, y aun cuando la niña me ataco de inmediato al notar mi presencia, nunca me detuve a pesar del daño que estaba sufriendo mi ser astral. No podía abandonarte por más que me pidieses me alejase de ti.

Tenias que comprender que no te tengo miedo, tenias que comprender que para mi nunca serás un monstruo solo por ser diferente. Tenias que comprender que por ti seria capaz de darte mi propia vida con tal de verte a salvo. Y finalmente mis esfuerzos dieron sus frutos, pude alcanzar a esa pequeña aterrada en medio del infierno. Pude huir con ella y alejarla de todo ese sufrimiento en el que la habían introducido.

Pude rescatarte de tus propios demonios a costa de mi sudor y sangre, pude corresponder mis sentimientos al besar a la pequeña que crecía a niveles agigantados frente a mí hasta alcanzar tu edad actual.

Lentamente los dos regresamos a ser los mismos, sonriendo felices de lo que habíamos logrado, los niños no se encontraban solos en este inmenso plano. Ahora se tenían el uno al otro para acompañarse hasta el final de sus días. Nosotros solo teníamos que regresar a nuestros cuerpos que aun yacían físicamente unidos el uno con el otro.

Al regresar el orgasmo había llegado a nuestras vidas, tu apretaste el contacto aun a pesar de saber las consecuencias de que terminase en tus adentros, a ninguno de los dos le interesaban las consecuencias, solo deseábamos estar unidos todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Temblabas ligeramente debido a las olas que surcaban nuestros cuerpos gracias al éxtasis.

Lentamente desfallecimos el uno sobre el otro, recostados lo mas cerca que se nos permitía en estas situaciones, no quisiste romper el contacto que nos unía por medio de nuestras intimidades. Estuvimos allí, callados mientras compartíamos este dulce momento.

Sabíamos que dentro de dos horas amanecería sin lugar a dudas, y que teníamos todo el tiempo posible para estar juntos. Pero este lugar era especial, este sitio en específico fue el lugar donde nuestros corazones fueron sanados de cualquier herida sufrida en el pasado. Me miraste al rostro, tímida de preguntar lo que tenias en mente, yo me encargare de complacer todos tus caprichos esta noche. Lentamente la vida vuelve a nuestros cuerpos y el vaivén comienza de nuevo.

Que importa si nos tardamos un par de horas mas, nadie podía negarnos el derecho de estar el uno junto al otro.

Después de todo, solo nos quedaban 3 semanas para la batalla final, como negarnos estos momentos de paz antes de la tormenta venidera.

Como prohibirme estar con la mujer que amaba y había escogido.

_**Continuara…**_

…

_**Capitulo XXV**_

_**La batalla final.**_

**_Señitas... y si mal no me equivoco... un par de señores por alli (un 70 de los lectores son chicas) a Profane le queda muy poco de vida, pero eso si. Decidi algo que quizas les agrade, Profane en si terminara en el capitulo 26, pero decidi crear una continuacion que a su vez sera el epilogo de esta historia. Son dos episodios extra llamados 3 años despues... al menos espero que les alegre... aunque les advierto... seran cortos... y puede que tan solo sea uno solo. Todo depende de la respuesta o la cantidad de reviews. (mi llama creativa esta disminuyendo ultimamente). _**

**_Bueno a las acostumbradas respuestas... aun cuando estan prohibidas. _**

**_Lizirien: Pues lamentablemente no sabras si cual personaje puede morir hasta que leas el capitulo final, y yo aunque no lo creas termine apreciando a Star hasta al punto de aceptarla como pareja de Robin, aunque su relacion va muriendo cuando el se transforma en nightwing. (ademas de que el señor es bastante infiel) Pero en fin, el problema es que no se de cuales comentarios en especifico son los que llegan a causarte gracia. Y por alguna razon aun cuando no sean graciosos, despertaste la curiosidad en mi de saber cuales en "especifico" fueron los que os causaron gracia. (aunque es bastante pedir). Espero disfrutases del capitulo, para tu satisfaccion no, no quedo con Starfire. Al menos no en esta historia._**

**_Raven-will: Jejeje me imagino que este capitulo entonces debe reparar el daño causado a tu corazon, es curioso que todo el mundo se dejo llevar por la ultima escena y olvido rapidamente las otras escenas del capitulo pasado. Al parecer fuiste una victima de ello. Je si, puede que sea algo confusa la escena, pero debes entender que el amor tiene 4 dimensiones... fisica, mental, emocional, y olvide la ultima. Alli analice una de las mas dificiles... enamorarse mentalmente de alguien. (casi siempre la mente lo primero que te dice son puras negativas). _**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: (Regresa de la tumba con varios espiritus femeninos rodeandome, la mira y analisa la peticion de al menos ser infiel... y le dice... Naaa ya toy muerto XD ademas tu ya teneis tantos cachos que no podeis pasar por la puerta JAJAJAJAJA... se va al inframundo con las chicas) En fin dejando los chistes malos atras (le da vuelta a los patos en la parrillera) je espero que este capitulo no os resulte ofensivo, aunque a veces ni te entiendo. A cuando hago lemon me dices pervertido (pensandolo bien... see lo soy) y cuando no los hagos me regañas por no hacerlo. XD je espero que al menos te gustase que no me fijara unicamente en el sexo. _**

**_Katara137: Valla que estas sumida en tragedias joven mujer en desarrollo, lamento lo del terremoto, lo de los pulmones, el casi haberte causado un ataque al corazon, o una semi ruptura del pulmon. Pero espero que el capitulo al menos compense algo. Eso si no estas en contra del lemon claro. Y como que las maldiciones de mis lectores fueron efectivas porque en esta semana me han llegado muchas tragedias. Pero en fin... Gracias... sip. Soy cruel... jejeje eso debiste haberlo sabido desde que comenzaste a leer Profane no. Je por tu nick pienso que eres fanatica de Avatar, pero como no he visto mensajes de tu parte en mis historias de Avatar, me imagine tres cosas, la primera que te volviste a enfermar, la segunda que eres Zutara y no te agrada el Kataang, la tercera... te parecieron malas. je pero en fin No os sobreesforzeis y espero que os recupereis al menos un poco con este capitulo. _**

**_Precious.little.cat: Je ese es el efecto que deseaba, que pensaran... aunque todos se dejaron llevar por el ultimo secmento de la historia. Je porque crees que escribi... "a estas alturas me debes estar aventando la madre" al final del capitulo. Sabia que muchos querian lincharme en ese momento. Y sobre las palabras, si notaras a medida que continue escribiendo profane, decidi expandir mi vocabulario a medida de que cambiaba mi estilo. Y para evitar usar las mismas palabras decidi comenzar a emplear palabras que ultimamente se estan perdiendo en el habla. je me alegra que te alegre que este haciendo esto. _**

**_Kitsune1818: jejejejeje si fueras chico ya te estaria ejem... hechando "baina" sobre el dolor de muñeca... jejejejeje me imagino sabras porque. (Dolor de muñeca + chico) que se te ocurre XD. Pero en fin casi todo lo hablamos por msn asi que dejare corta la respuesta. Por cierto, DIOS QUEDAN SOLO 2 SEMANAS PARA QUE APARESCA EL 3 LIBRO... ESTOY QUE ME DA UN INFARTO. _**

**_Kerosen: Je un comentario que parece has olvidado ya, si recuerdas bien a los comienzos de la historia posiblemente tenia muchos mas lectores (casi siempre tenia por lo minimo 15 reviews minimo por capitulo) Donde en algunas ocasiones deje bastante en claro, que la historia la escribia yo, que por mas que me pidieran algo es probable que no los complaceria. (Sin parecer presumido, pero no me gusta cambiar las cosas asi por asi) Por lo que no debeis preocuparte, casi siempre tomo en cuenta las peticiones si estan cercanas a la idea original. Mas si no concuerdan con lo original... se quedan como eso, peticiones. (y la verdad el capitulo anterior dejo pistas muy claras de quien seria la escogida, las primeras dos historias dejan en claro cual fue la decision de richard, solo que al parecer el final ambiguo termino por opacar las "hints" que intente dar" (dentro de poco publicare un fin bastante adulton con todas las parejas. incluidas RxS... de hecho la que mas me va a costar es el BbxR... (con adulton me refiero a que sera con mucho sexo... por favor... 5 adolescentes sin supervicion en un edificio apartados de toda vista o regla adulta... je que se puede esperar XD)_**

**_El Santo Pegaso: Je pues si, como podras ver en este capitulo por fin aparecen las razones por las cuales a ellos les cuesta mucho el formalizar una relacion, pero aprovecharon la cercania del uno al otro para curar donde nadie mas podia curarles. Y si, el amor no es una ciencia exacta... Puedes deducirlo, descrirlo, analisarlo y aun asi jamas comprenderlo por completo. Je me imagino este capitulo responde tus preguntas, y recompenza tu fe cierto. _**

**_lilith091: Valla... con razon fuistes reemplazada con Eva... con lo flojaza que sos, Adam necesitaba a alguien mas activo XD (jejejeje me imagino sabeis el origen de Lilith) Pero en fin. Je que no la deje como la anterior como... lo lamento pero no entendi esta parte. _**

**_El lugar mas bonito del mun: POR DIOS NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS EN UN BOSQUE CUBIERTO POR NIEVE Y REPLETO DE LOBOS...(referencia a tu nick) Gracias por leer y dejar review. Y no, En esta historia ha quedado claro que Beast Boy no consiguo a la chica que le gustaba, y su destino je tendras que leer hasta el final para saber si lograra conseguir a alguien mas en su vida. (Aqui su relacion con Raven estaba basado en el parecido que ella tenia en muchos sentido a Terra, su primer amor que si bien sabes termino muy mal). _**

**_Krystal of Nol: Bueno de nada, era un error que tenia que correjir... en serio... que raro yo lo veo con frecuencia... de hecho encuentro mas interesante analisar cientificamente el amor. Rodearlo a veces de tanta fantasia (aun cuando me gusta tambien) es darle muchos puntos positivos... el amor es... doloroso... en muchas fascetas. Actualmente es bastante dificil conseguir el "y vivieron felices" jejejeje ya no es hasta que la muerte nos separe mas bien es como sale en un capitulo de san valentin de Ed Edd y Eddy "hasta que el divorcio nos separe" (por cierto me rei mucho con eso... ingenioso, ademas de que ultimamente encuentro muy graciosa esa serie). _**

**_LES QUEDAN SOLO 2 CAPITULOS LECTORES... BUENO LEGALMENTE SOLO 3 2 capitulos y 1 epilogo._**

****

…


	25. La batalla final

**Bueno finalmente pude publicar despues de un bloqueo enorme... pero en fin no saben las ganas que he tenido de tirar todo al caño y dejar de escribir en estos dias. Envidio las secciones en Ingles por una sola razon, al menos los lectores se dan la labor de dar su opinion... asi sea solo para insultar dejan review (flames) logrando algunos fics superar la barrera de los 1000 reviews... Pero en fin, me desmotivo mucho los pocos reviews que he estado recibiendo con mis otras historias. Al parecer solo profane mueve personas. **

**EXPLICANDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: Paresce que algunos esperaban algo crudo cuando puse la advertencia de Lemon, pues dejenme decirles que quize hacer algo dulce, y que se considerara hermoso a su vez. No quize entrar en detalles por un simple hecho, autocensura. Quize ser erotico, no pornografico, algo que al parecer esta muriendo en el mundo. El erotismo actual consiste en el simple acto sexual, y para ser sincero llega a aburrirme un poco. Prefiero la tension que lleva al acto mismo al simple hecho de quitarse la ropa y yacer hasta que el alma no de para mas. (aunque pensandolo bien, eso jejejeje bueno mejor le paro) **

**Algunos piensan que tengo una forma rara de "unir" a las parejas, Por que de la nada ambos estaban en la conciencia del otro tiene una simple explicacion, Ellos tienen heridas profundas que no pueden ayudar sin ayuda de alguien mas, al unir sus cuerpos, conciencias y corazones, lograron llegar a donde nadie mas pudo. Compartieron su dolor, aliviaron sus penas y unieron sus almas por medio del acto sexual. **

**Quiero creer que al hacer el amor no solo traemos mas chamacos al mundo, sino que sirve para unir a la pareja mientras ambos se curan al uno al otro con su cariño. (Bastante fantasioso sali Jajajaja... uwu si el mundo real fuera asi). **

**Y con respecto a la traicion que cometi con BIRDS OF PREY, tenia que sacarmelo del pecho, recuerden que para bien o para mal mi odio por Star desaparecio a medida que avanzaba he investigaba sobre ella. De hecho termino agradandome mucho la original. No porque sea una diosa de la sexualidad plasmada en tinta, sino porque TIENE NEURONAS, cosa de la cual carece en la serie animada. (eso es lo malo cuando hacen las cosas para un publico infantil) Pero por supuesto, BOP no es un RxS puro... jejeje tendra su pequeña dosis de RxR pero principalmente... eso sera un despelote XD como dije.. un TODOSxTODOS. Y YA LO DECIDI... no habra YAOI.. XD me salve de que nadie lo quisiera (GRACIAS KEROSENE Y ANGEL DE LA OSCURIDAD...) sus votos me han salvado la vida y dignidad. (recuerden que lo deje a eleccion... y por cosa rara de la vida... quize cumplir con mi palabra si llegaba a ganar esa abominable opcion (para mi por supuesto... ya que seria el que tendria que imaginarlo y escribirlo...) ... ya con solo imaginarlo se me quitaron las ganas de escribir. **

**Capitulo XXV**

**La Batalla Final.**

**  
L**a calma antes de la batalla es exacerbarte, la dicotomía de la espera suele ser un instrumento aun más mortificante que cualquier otro tipo de tortura. Te lleva a pensar en huir para salvar tu vida, mas al mismo tiempo, intenta alegarte la necesidad de tu victoria por el bien común.

Temo perder en esta batalla a mis seres preciados, por lo cual vine mas preparado que nunca a destruir todo el mal que yace ante mis ojos. La energía de Víctor pronto se esfumaría en conjunción con el viento, dejando a un debilitado, mas aun así peligroso demonio ante nosotros. Teníamos que ser eficaces. Yo estaba vestido de negro con mi rostro descubierto, ya no tenia porque ocultar mi identidad ante las personas que amaba.

En mis pantorrillas, posaban firmes en sus vainas un par de dagas que podría usar en caso de emergencia, con ambas manos sostenía un mandoble similar a Profane. Solo que carente de magia alguna. Al costado de mi cadera, posaba una bolsa repleta de armas blancas de pequeña envergadura. Destinadas para usarlas en un ataque a larga distancia en vez de mis Shurikens. Mi respiración era agitada, y como no estarlo al sentir lentamente la barrera debilitarse ante el poder maligno frente a mí.

A mi lado Raven posaba tranquila cubierta por su capa de pies a cabeza, ella estaba confiada de que su poder regresaría a sus manos una vez Trigon prorrumpiera de su prisión. Pero en caso de que sus aptitudes no regresaran, en la parte superior de sus dos muñecas poseía un par de expulsores cubiertos por vendas que cubrían desde su muñeca hasta el codo, ocultando tras de ellas un par de filosas navajas, que posaban inertes, esperando que ella activase el botón que les sacaría de su lugar, y le entregara dos filosas armas con las cuales defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambas armas poseían una envergadura de unos 13 cm. Eran livianas y resistentes a un ataque frontal, ofreciendo una buena defensa al portador. Siendo los dos únicos sin poderes en el grupo necesitábamos cuanta protección fuese posible.

A nuestra espalda, se encontraban nuestras cartas maestras, Koriandr y Logan posaban tranquilos conociendo su papel en esta obra, Ella aportaría con fuego a la distancia, sofocando al demonio con varios ataques aéreos desde diferentes direcciones. Una vez distraído el monstruo, Raven en conjunción con Logan, atacarían su cuerpo de manera de herirlo a como de lugar, mientras yo aprovecharía el momento de distracción para acceder a Profane. Estaba a punto de repasar algunos movimientos cuando la barrera finalmente comenzó su etapa final. Esperábamos que el efecto fuese gradual, pero el destino nuevamente se puso en nuestra contra, toda la magia que contenía a la bestia cayo de golpe y le libero de inmediato de su ergástula.

Parecía estar conciente de nuestro ataque, por lo que de inmediato arrojo su fuego en contra de nosotros, arremetiendo contra todo lo que se moviese en un nimio intento de destruirnos. Esto nos tomo por sorpresa y nos disperso en distintas direcciones. Pero el plan aun podía aplicarse de esta manera. – ¡Starfire ataca! – Grite efusivo, mientras esquivaba toda la energía que me era arrojada. La pelirroja obedeció sin objetar y se elevo por los cielos, arrojando su fuego una vez recorría un círculo apócrifo alrededor de Trigon.

Su ataque parecía devastador en la piel del demonio, desprendiendo grandes pedazos de ella con cada impacto. Sus heridas burbujeaban debido al calor emitido por el fuego verde, y el olor a carne incinerada comenzaba a inundar el ambiente. El dolor nos entrego la oportunidad que deseábamos, Trigon cerro sus ojos por inercia, y nosotros acudimos al ataque. Raven y yo corrimos en dirección a su pecho, desenfundando nuestros adminículos, con tal de entregarle un par de puñaladas en esa lista de laceraciones que surcaba por su cuerpo.

Como expertos asesinos que somos, ambos acudimos a los puntos vitales de su cuerpo, esperando que su anatomía fuese idéntica a la del ser humano. Yo acudí por su traquea, insertando la espada hasta el fondo de su carne, logrando sacarle todo el aire por el acto. Raven apuñalo su vientre, acudiendo al siempre delicado hígado. Solo que a diferencia mía, ella tuvo que extraer sus navajas del cuerpo de su padre, ya que estaba aferrada a ellas gracias a las vendas. Aparentemente sus habilidades aun estaban selladas, pero eso no le importunaba para seguir siendo letal si era necesario.

Logan sabia que tenia una oportunidad de oro ahora que nuestro enemigo había perdido el aire en conjunción con la concentración debido a nuestro ataque en equipo. Aprovecho que me había separado de mi espada para correr desbocado en su dirección, transformado en un cheeta para mayor velocidad, salto una vez que yo me aparte del camino y se transformo en un gorila de inmenso tamaño. Pateando la empuñadura de la espada con su peso, e insertándola aun más adentro en la anatomía de Trigon, agravando aun más su condición.

El dolor le impulso a soltar a Profane, que inconcientemente sujetaba desde que se libero, otorgándome toda la oportunidad que deseaba para ponerle fin de una vez por todas, tome la empuñadura de la espada, aun cuando esta me inundo de energía negativa, no solté su envergadura hasta que mi objetivo estuviese finalizado de una vez por todas.

Mis amigos retrocedieron de inmediato, concientes de lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Koriandr incremento sus disparos, con el objetivo de llamar la atención de la bestia lejos de lo que seria un ataque mortal. Casi enceguecido, Trigon se defendió como pudo disparando rayos por sus ojos, intentando en vano atinarle a la Banshee en tentativa de acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Una vez asegurado el objetivo, abrí mis ojos y sonreí con malicia al estar completada mi misión, Profane estaba cargada y lista para el ataque, por lo que apunte en dirección a su cuerpo y libere toda su energía en un devastador ataque. El viento parecía gritar a medida que la oscura energía navegaba por sus corrientes.

El demonio recibió el impacto de lleno en su espalda, convulsionando a medida de que la energía se abría paso por su carne, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose en conjunción con el olor a carne quemada confirmaba que sus habilidades para regenerarse no se estaban desempeñando apropiadamente, tal vez estaba agotado por el encarcelamiento. Al ver que era ahora o nunca, preferí incrementar el radio y la potencia de mi ataque, envolviendo ahora no solo su espalda, sino todo su cuerpo en la onda de energía que expulsaba la espada. Su rugido resonaba por todo el lugar, dándome a entender que efectivamente el daño era irreparable.

Sonreí cuando su voz se apago fugazmente, presidiendo la destrucción de su cuerpo gracias a la última ráfaga de energía. Lentamente reduje el poder que transmitía hacia la espada, logrando que la ráfaga desapareciera gradualmente. Yo por mi parte me había quedado agotado por completo. Después de todo había dado todo mi ser en un solo movimiento.

Alce mi rostro buscando a Raven y a los chicos, para confirmar que ninguno de ellos hubiese sido eliminado por mi poder. Pero efectivamente todo había resultado como se planeo. Sonreí al ver a Raven recuperar sus poderes con la muerte de su padre, ella se transporto a mi lado gracias a su alma viva, para lograr sostenerme justo antes de que cayera colapsado por el cansancio.

Koriandr y Logan se acercaron lentamente, en un sutil intento de otorgarnos un momento a solas antes de celebrar nuestra victoria. Alce mi rostro para observar a la mujer que había escogido como mi pareja, para ver sus ojos llenos de incredulidad. Acaricie su mejilla para que notase que estaba junto a ella.

- ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba que esto ocurriera, que cuando finalmente sobrevino, no puedo lo creer! – comento serena mientras cerraba sus ojos y derramaba una pequeña lagrima de satisfacción, su pesadilla finalmente había terminado. Ella froto su mejilla en contra de mi mano, buscando consuelo en este instante.

No me negué en otorgárselo, después de todo lo merecía, incluso estuve a punto de comentar algo cuando una poderosa energía nos arrojo lejos de nuestra posición.

No quise hacerlo pero caí estrepitoso sobre ella, perdiendo la respiración por un instante cuando sin desearlo ella me había apuñaleado ligeramente con sus armas. De inmediato ella salto de su lugar, extrayendo el objeto contundente de mi carne. Intento preguntarme que había sucedido cuando de nuevo otra oleada de energía nos arrojo violentamente contra el suelo.

Intente levantarme pero no pude, por alguna razón la atmósfera se había vuelto mas pesada a mi alrededor, de hecho por mas que lo intentara no podía moverme, por mas raro que parezca, Raven podía moverse con naturalidad, confirmando mi temor de quien era nuestro atacante. Ella me levanto en sus brazos, rodeándome con ellos mientras sanaba mis heridas.

Ambos estábamos sin palabras, de hecho nuestra estupefacción había logrado que perdiésemos de vista a nuestros camaradas. Lo único que podíamos ver era como Profane lentamente se transformaba en un demonio. Por eso nos había resultado tan fácil derrotar a Trigon, estaba completamente agotado de luchar contra la espada para no ser absorbido.

Su rostro expresaba satisfacción por el daño que había causado, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su piel gris estaba demarcada por obscuras líneas negras que parecían heridas de batalla. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un cernido casco de azul oscuro, en su cuerpo residía una poderosa armadura de igual coloración que protegía cada centímetro de su ser. El demonio estaba sonriendo ante nosotros. Feliz de haber sido liberado de su cautividad.

No podía creer que ante mi la espada se había completado finalmente, de hecho si mal no recordaba, el demonio que estaba frente a mi no era nadie mas que el mismo Darkseid, un terrible ser que aterrorizo el mundo años atrás.

Intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, su energía maligna fluía por mis venas, corrompiendo mi ser, sabia que era lo que deseaba, su transformación esta incompleta, necesitaba mi alma para completar su poder. Raven supo de esto gracias a nuestra renovada y más potente conexión. De inmediato me cubrió con su cuerpo en un sutil intento de alejarme de cualquier peligro. Darkseid se carcajeo ante sus acciones, mientras le miraba fijamente con sus ojos llenos de energía.

Ambos supimos que era lo que intentaba hacer, por lo que luchamos por movernos del lugar, más su ataque jamás llego a nosotros. Koriandr había reaccionado mucho mas rápido, golpeando a la bestia en el rostro con todo su poder.

Por más increíble que parezca, el demonio solo se movió unos cuantos centímetros de su puesto original, sonriendo ante el golpe que había recibido, Koriandr por su parte retrocedió de inmediato sujetando su mano fracturada en un vano intento de disminuir el dolor. Darkseid alzo su brazo con tal de azotarla un poco con su poder pero Logan jamás le permitió tal movimiento. Imitando el mismo ataque que realizo con Trigon, había tomado velocidad a la distancia, arrojándose contra su enemigo transformado en una gran bestia, obteniendo el mismo resultado que Koriandr.

Logan perdió el aire de sus pulmones al momento del impacto, al parecer se había dislocado la pierna derecha, ambos aliados parecían desconcertados por la resistencia del enemigo, sin darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba lejos del alcance de su poder. Darkseid solo sonreía ante sus esfuerzos, divertido de lo inútiles que habían resultado. Alzo sus manos con rapidez, sujetando a cada uno de ellos por el cuello, disfrutando como sus caras se retorcían de dolor a medida que su agarre se cerraba más y más sobre sus carnes.

De inmediato Raven reacciono, alejándose de mí para salvar sus vidas, no me queje por sus acciones, yo mismo hubiese hecho lo mismo con tal de salvar a mis amigos. Ella concentro su alma viva en una ráfaga de energía que azoto con dureza el pecho de la bestia. Arrojándolo por fin lejos de su lugar de reposo. Tal embestida había hecho que soltara a los chicos de inmediato, mientras buscaba una posición segura en la cual aterrizar.

Era obvio que esta criatura era bastante débil al poder mágico de Raven entremezclado con su sangre demoníaca.

Sonreí al ver que aun teníamos posibilidades, más aun porque mi cuerpo ahora podía moverse con más libertad a pesar de estar agotado. Rachel era nuestra última esperanza contra este monstruo, tenia que confiar en ella lo más que pudiese.

Ella no espero a que Darkseid recuperase el aliento, se arrojo contra el enseguida y le bombardeo con su alma viva constantemente, enterrándolo con cada arremetida aun mas profundo en la tierra. No se detuvo a pesar de que ya no se registraba movimiento en su cuerpo, no deseaba arriesgarse por ningún motivo en esta ocasión. Aprovechamos la oportunidad para reagruparnos, revisando que las heridas no fuesen demasiado graves. La mano de Koriandr estaba definitivamente en mal estado, posiblemente necesitaba tratamiento urgente. La pierna de Logan solo se encontraba fuera de su posición original, no había nada grave por los momentos, baje en su dirección para reposicionar el hueso en la coyuntura apropiada pero el grito de Raven me llamo la atención.

Allí frente a mi estaba ella usando su alma viva como un escudo ante un rayo de energía, vi como lentamente su poder se estaba debilitando por la potencia del ataque, me levante lo mas rápido que pude para brindarle apoyo alcanzando mi objetivo con suma facilidad. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros, sosteniéndole lo mas firme que podía, transmitiéndole mi energía hacia ella para que supiese que no estaba luchando sola. Ella sonrió al sentir mi poder fluyendo por su cuerpo.

Su ataque se intensifico, ganando terreno a cada segundo que transcurría, finalmente estábamos ganando la batalla en contra del demonio de Profane, estaríamos libres dentro de poco. O al menos eso pensamos justo antes de que la energía de Darkseid perforara el rayo de raven y nos atravesase a ambos al mismo tiempo.

El empuje nos arrojo lejos del cráter donde luchábamos, ambos caímos bruscamente en el suelo, intentando en vano recuperar el aliento de semejante arremetida, pude sentir como mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas difícil, posiblemente tenia un pulmón lastimado gravemente. Sentía mi espalda humedecerse con rapidez, estaba sangrando demasiado, y si no lo detenía a tiempo moriría sin lugar a dudas. Raven estaba en mejor condiciones que mi persona, sus poderes de inmediato comenzaron a sanarla, mas no podía darse el lujo de ayudarme, Darkseid estaba dirigiéndose a nosotros lentamente. Tenia que combatirlo.

La observe erguirse a duras penas, aparentemente sus fuerzas le estaban fallando considerablemente. Los ojos del enemigo se iluminaron nuevamente, dando una clara señal de que estaba a punto de atacarnos de nuevo. Quizás el golpe de gracia, mas nunca tuvo la oportunidad, una gigantesca bola de fuego le envolvió por completo, engullendo su cuerpo en un calor insoportable. Aun a la distancia sufrimos sus efectos devastadores.

Por su coloración comprendíamos que provenía de Koriandr, que lentamente descendía de los cielos, agotada por toda la energía que reunió en ese ataque, Logan la recibió en sus brazos como todo un buen amigo, aun a pesar de que su pierna seguía dislocada por el golpe anterior.

Raven imito su acción, acercándose a mí con tal de al menos detener el sangrado que se llevaba lentamente mi vida. Pero jamás pudo llegar a completar ese objetivo, de en medio del fuego Darkseid disparo su rayo ocular que zigzagueaba en el aire a medida que avanzaba hacia nosotros. Logan Arrojo lejos a Koriandr cuando el rayo le alcanzo, atravesando su hombro derecho sin titubear, mas su esfuerzo fue en vano, una vez alcanzada la primera victima el rayo giro en dirección a Kori atravesando su cadera completamente, arrojándola contra el suelo mientras intentaba en vano detener el dolor que le aquejaba. La letal energía continúo su camino en dirección a Raven, que alzo su escudo conformado de su alma viva para evitar ser atacada de frente. Mas fue en vano, el rayo de nuevo giro en dirección distinta, evadiendo la barrera y penetrando la pierna izquierda de mí amada, desapareciendo al fin una vez herida su última victima.

Probablemente no me consideraba una amenaza debido a mi mala condición, además del hecho de que era tan solo un ser humano sin poder alguno. Lentamente emergió del fuego, sonriendo ante lo que el consideraba una victoria segura, estábamos cansados, malheridos y en obvia desventaja, pero eso no nos detendría, Raven fue la primera en erguirse de su letargo, acumulando energía en su cuerpo con tal de atacarlo con todo lo que tiene. Era desesperado pero era lo único que teníamos.

Yo por mi parte no podía moverme, ni siquiera podía alzar la cabeza para apoyar a mi amada, estaba perdiendo el sentido debido a la perdida de sangre, mi visión se volvió borrosa, los sonidos me confundían, y finalmente perdí el sentido cuando escuche el grito de Rachel al soltar su ataque sobre Darkseid.

Aun cuando no podía levantarme, sabía que su intento fue exitoso, mas algo en mi interior me decía que Darkseid solo estaba malherido. Mis temores se confirmaron cuando su carcajada inundo el ambiente, seguido por el sonido insoportable de un cuerpo cayendo bruscamente en el suelo.

No necesite abrir los ojos para saber que Rachel estaba completamente agotada por el ataque, usar su alma viva era bastante extenuante y mas aun si había tenido tanto tiempo sin controlar y utilizar su poder. Extrañamente podía sentir la presencia de mis amigos mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

Aun con mi cuerpo entumido, pude sentir como alguien me alzaba del suelo con brusquedad. Aun cuando la carcajada del demonio retumbaba en mis oídos, pude escuchar los gritos aterrados de mis amigos. Aun cuando el dolor me devoraba cuando la bestia extraía el alma de mi cuerpo, podía escuchar tu llanto al no poder ayudarme en estos instantes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel no podía creer lo que observaban sus ojos, su poder no había causado daño alguno a la criatura, de hecho sus heridas sanaban a medida que su carcajada surcaba el ambiente.

No pudo evitar caer desfallecida en el suelo, estaba completamente agotada, y su alma no podía emerger más de su cuerpo. Estaba descontrolada y rebelde, aun cuando el poder fluctuaba por sus venas, su cuerpo no podía soportar el estrés de toda la magia acumulada en estos meses.

Había creído que la mejor manera de solucionar el problema de sobrecarga era el eliminar el exceso en un gran ataque. Pero se equivoco, aun cuando vació toda su magia en el, su cuerpo seguía agotado y adolorido. Observo aterrada como Darkseid alzo del suelo a Richard como si fuese un saco de papas, grito piedad por el hombre que amaba. Incluso le imploro por que devorase su alma en su lugar, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

Intento reaccionar, pero estaba completamente agotada, solo pudo observar como la bestia atravesaba de manera astral el pecho de Richard, extrayendo con su mano el alma del joven con tal de devorarla frente a ella. Aquella alma que hace unas pocas semanas ella misma se había encargado de curar de sus heridas. Aquella alma que por derecho le pertenecía.

- RICHARD. – grito adolorida al ver como su cuerpo se retorcía a medida que su alma le era arrancada de sus adentros. De nuevo el ser más importante en su vida estaba siendo asesinado frente a ella, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad rodeaba mi ser, era como si me estuviese adentrando en un mundo sin luz alguna, en un mundo donde el único ser viviente era yo mismo.

Corrí en todas direcciones, intentando escapar de esta prisión, pero era en vano, me revolcaba en un suelo imaginario a medida de que mi cabeza se llenaba de imágenes terribles que no deseaba tener.

La muerte de Koriandr… la tortura de Logan… la absorción de Rachel.

Gritaba con todo mí ser para evitar que esos deseos se hiciesen realidad, imploraba por ayuda a cualquiera que pudiese ayudarme. Rogaba porque alguien me diese la oportunidad de destruir esta maldita cosa.

Fue allí que una luz inundo el ambiente, en medio de tanta oscuridad surgieron pequeñas esferas de energía cada una iluminada con un color distintivo.

- No temáis pequeño guerrero, mis amigos y yo no estamos aquí para causarte penuria alguna. – Argumento una voz femenina que surgía de la entidad con luz dorada.

- En efecto joven guerrero, estamos aquí para terminar lo que hace mucho tiempo comenzamos, y para ello necesitamos tu ayuda. – Exclamo una esencia de color verde claro.

Intente decir algo pero mi intento fue usurpado por otra entidad. - No tenemos tiempo para preguntas, lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en nosotros. Mientras mas tardes en aceptar, más riesgo existe de que tu alma sea completamente extraída. Te guste o no, no tienes mas opción que aceptar nuestra ayuda. – pregono la entidad de color azul.

Podría jurar que las otras entidades gruñeron enojadas por su forma de actuar, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar esta oportunidad. Lo único que tenia que perder era mi vida, la cual de todos modos perdería si no aceptaba la oferta. Afirme con mi rostro y las entidades se abalanzaron sobre mi, fusionándose con mi alma momentáneamente.

Un poder Increíble surco mi cuerpo, y pude ver con claridad como varias figuras se formaban en mi conciencia.

La silueta azul se transformo en un hombre sin rostro, que gozaba de gran inteligencia, el guiaría mis pasos fuera de este infierno. – Llámame Question. –

En mi corazón junto a mi esencia verdadera, apareció un guerrero de cabello dorado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una malla verde similar a la de mi viejo amigo Speedy, llego a usar alguna vez. – Llámame Green Arrow.-

En mi garganta la entidad dorada se transformo en una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado, que poseía un atrevido leotardo negro. – Llámame Black Canary. –

En mi espalda una mujer de rojo cabello y verdes ojos me sonreía a medida de que sus alas aleteaban en mí ser. – Llámame Hawk Girl. – En mi mano derecha se concentro la energía de una entidad desconocida. – Llámame Green Lantern. – En mi mano restante, una energía eléctrica se manifestó de manera serena. – Llámame Hawk Man. –

Todos ellos fueron los guerreros que alguna vez perecieron luchando contra la espada. Todos ellos eran esa pequeña buena voluntad que percibía en lo más profundo de la espada. Todos ellos, deseaban una última oportunidad contra la espada, con tal de redimir sus errores.

Abrí mis ojos en el mundo real, conciente de que esta seria mi última oportunidad, sorprendí a la bestia cuando absorbí de nuevo mi alma. No me importo llevarme su brazo a mis adentros, después de todo Question me ayudo a despertar purificando su esencia maligna de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que bloqueando el pensamiento racional de la bestia.

Darkseid retrocedió al perder su extremidad, de hecho el que le haya negado el absorber mi alma, en conjunción con las almas que se fusionaron en estos instantes conmigo, habían logrado debilitar su increíble poder.

Era un ser incompleto, carente de luz alguna que balanceara toda esa oscuridad, mientras que yo como ser humano tenia mi dote oscura dentro de mi, bien equilibrada con la luz que se me ha otorgado. La bestia retrocedió intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, pero yo no le di oportunidad. Abrí mi boca y cerré mis ojos concentrando mi energía.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, arrojando una onda de energía hecha de sonido en su dirección, su cuerpo perdió estabilidad por tal ataque. Al mismo tiempo que Black Canary se fusionaba con su cuerpo y destruía su sentido del habla.

Salte todo lo que pude mientras un par de alas doradas se forjaban en mi espalda, dándome impulso para el siguiente ataque. Me arroje contra Darkseid con todas mis fuerzas mientras en mi mano izquierda se forjaba una energía eléctrica. Curiosamente en mis adentros era un mazo repleto de púas, mas en mi carne solo era mi extremidad resaltada por la energía eléctrica. Atravesé su hombro dispersando la electricidad por todo su cuerpo, logrando entumirlo aun más en estos momentos. Hawk Man y Hawk Girl desaparecieron de mis adentros para sellar el sentido del oído y el olfato de Darkseid.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, enfocando una extraña energía verde que surgía de mi mano derecha, allí un pequeño anillo forjaba un arco para mi siguiente ataque. La flecha era sencilla pero su punta estaba forjada con el alma de Green Arrow, que no tardo en guiarme para el disparo. Dispare sin remordimiento alguno, penetrando su corazón con la punta de mi poderosa flecha. Mi amigo no tardo en purificar su pútrido cuerpo frente a mí. A la vez que le arrebataba el sentido de la vista.

El anillo esta vez me indujo a que alzara mi mano en dirección a la malherida entidad maligna. Pude comprender finalmente lo que deseaba, y me concentre lo más que pude en este último ataque. Dispare una ráfaga de energía verde que comenzó a destruir el cuerpo de Darkseid mientras le arrebataba su sentido restante. Con el gusto la bestia había sido finalmente sellada después de tantos años, Su cuerpo estallo en mil pedazos, dejando una insignificante espada en su lugar. Una simple y banal espada de acero que no constituía ningún peligro.

Caí en el suelo agotado por el esfuerzo, podía sentirlo en mi corazón, Profane había sido destruida, curiosamente no fue por mi mano, sino por la de aquellos que alguna vez lo intentaron y fallaron en el proceso, logrando solo sellar a su creador y a su hijo dentro de la poderosa arma.

Pude sentir como mis amigos se acercaron curiosos a mí, sus miradas lo decían todo, ninguno de ellos sabia que acababa de ocurrir. Y yo no tenia las fuerzas para hablar en estos momentos. Solo pude sonreír al ver que estaban tan solo maltratados. Como un último regalo los antiguos guerreros trataron sus heridas mas graves.

Rachel no tardo en abrazarme al confirmar que estaba vivo, después de todo ninguno de los dos había tenido que ofrecer su vida.

Estuve a punto de hablar cuando el sonido de cientos de guerreros inundó el ambiente. Volteamos asustados de que fuesen los remanentes del ejército de Trigon, pero no podíamos estar más equivocados. Todos eran humanos, desconocidos pero al menos humanos. Quizás gritaban por nuestra victoria.

Cuan equivocado estaba, el rostro de terror en Koriandr me decía que no eran para nada nuestros aliados, más aun cuando una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego descendían sobre nosotros con tal de darnos fin. Raven hizo lo que pudo y nos cubrió con su alma viva, rechazando la oportunidad de que nos aplastaran.

Koriandr seguía paralizada ante los guerreros que ahora nos rodeaban en las afueras del campo de energía. Su líder apareció ante nosotros, un hombre alto y de apariencia fría. – Luthor. – exclamo Koriandr en voz baja, dándome a entender que estábamos frente a otro enemigo.

- Por el poder que me enviste, los declaro enemigos de mi corona, su crimen… poseer mas poder de lo permitido. – argumento creído mientras le ordenaba a sus soldados que alzaran unas extrañas flechas en nuestra dirección. Raven intento tele transportarnos pero estaba demasiado agotada. Las flechas terminaron por atravesar el escudo e impactar en nuestro cuerpo. No tenían la intención de asesinarnos, sino contenernos. Las puntas estaban hechas de un extraño material que soltaba grandes cantidades de electricidad al contacto con la piel.

Lo último que pude ver antes de caer inconciente… fue el rostro de un nuevo enemigo, uno en que no podremos derrotar en estas condiciones.

- Llevadlos al castillo y preparad una celda especializada a cada uno, mañana justo en medio de todo el pueblo, le demostraremos al mundo entero con sus ejecuciones que… no existe enemigo alguno que pueda detenerme. – Comento Luthor mientras se retiraba lentamente del campo de batalla.

_**Concluirá…**_

…

_**Capitulo XXVI**_

_**Adiós, mis queridos amigos.**_

_**Finalmente, solo les queda un simple capitulo, señoritas y caballos... digo caballeros Profane ha llegara a su fin en la proxima entrega, recuerden que los Epilogos aun no decido si los colocare por completo. Todo depende de la respuesta a los ultimos 2 capitulos. **_

**_Kerosen: Si lo habia dicho muy bien, aunque rememorando si he complacido algunas peticiones. De hecho pareciera que no les agradase que le bajase al nivel de sangre y descripcion en la narrativa. Y sobre las pistas, pues fue una obvia, es mas dificil enamorarse mentalmente que dar el corazon, ya que la cabeza tiende a darnos una gran cantidad de inseguridades que terminan al final por alejarnos o acercarnos a esa persona especial. El problema es que muchos olvidaron los primeros parrafos solo por el ultimo parrafo donde se presenta la escena con dicotomia. _**

**_Ravenwill: Pues que bueno que he reparado vuestro corazon, je pero ha sido necesario agrietarlo no, jejeje a verdad que os dio satisfaccion leerlo al final de cuentas. (Me encanta esa sensacion por eso intente recrearla) Je no sucedio nada, las imagenes de sexo que tuvo Robin no fueron reales, solo sus miedos expresandose a gran escala. Je si Raven decidio o no hacer algo con Logan podrias escribirlo en un fic XD... jejeje un fic de un fic. Seria interesante ver que ocurriese segun la vision del lector. Sobre las dimensiones del amor, jejejeje no estas del todo equivocada pero tienes algunas malinterpretaciones, muy pronto si es posible en la semana que viene publicare el capitulo traducido de Avatar donde sale ese concepto de las 4 dimensiones del amor. La verdad es que es algo a considerar bastante. _**

**_El santo Pegaso: Por supuesto que fue hermoso, me esmere en hacerlo sin que pareciera vulgar... y tienes mucha razon que es de una historia sin el suspenso que te mantiene leyendola. Y nah Pegaso... los dos somos hombres y sabemos que es a lo que referis con ello jejejejeje. No solo los queriamos unidos fisicamente sino espiritualmente tambien. Y que ha pasado que has dejado de escribir...? je mira que ultimamente los RxR estan bajando bastante._**

**_Sakura Chan: No hay problema jejejeje, lo que mas agradesco es que me dejen un review diciendo que opinaron, ya que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir continuando. Gracias por recomendarme._**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Hatake: Sigue rostizando algunos patos "QUE... soy un lobo despues de todo" la mira con lujuria animal, la arrastra contra su voluntad a los arbustos Y ALLI... la pone a trabajar alimentando a los cachorros, mientras yo juego apacible con la otra mitad En fin dejando a un lado los delirios de nuestra lucha por el dominio del review... me agrada que os guste, ya que en cierto modo voz habeis sido uno de los motivos por los cuales aplique mucha censura. _**

**_A.Roldan: Mucho gusto, tengo tiempo que no veo vuestro nick por ak, realmente agradesco que te estes tomando la molestia de darme un review por cada capitulo (je no se hasta cuando te de la paciencia para hacer eso capitulo por capitulo) Pero sinceramente, me agrada mucho que lo estes haciendo, ademas de claro, que me agradaria mucho que algun dia llegases a continuar esas historias que habias dejado, si mal no recuerdo creo que tengo un par agregadas a mis favoritos... creo. Si no es asi confirmamelo por favor. _**

**_Lizirien: Si lo lees apurada es probable que no captes el motivo intrinseco que coloque en este fiction, como dije al comienzo, no quize que solo tuvieran sexo, sino que ambos en el proceso pudiesen curar las heridas del otro. Huuum, je tendre que ver ese grupo, je ya que si pega con el fic debe ser interesante XD. alguna cancion en especifico que os recuerde el fic? Je si mato o no a un personaje depende de la respuesta a este capitulo..._**

**_Precious.Little.Cat: la olfatea Me alegra estar ayudando a que conoscas mas palabras de nuestro extenso vocabulario, existen muchas que estan actualmente en desuso, y que considero algo triste, ya que de alguna forma nos hace repetitivos y monotonos. Y creo que me has malentendido, no sera una continuacion, sino un epilogo que aun estoy en proceso de "creacion" je es posible que no llegue nunca y que el capitulo siguiente sea todo lo que veras de profane al final de cuentas. Je espero que te agraden los ultimos dos capitulos. _**

**_Lilith91: Si, eso fue algo raro, por lo general me doy mi postin con esta historia pero quize "aliviar" los corazones de los lectores que estuvieron a punto de morir por paro cardiaco a punta de saber que pareja era. Y pues, deberias decirme que clase de maña? porque lo que me agrada pensar (como lo puse al comienzo) es que el sexo no solo sirve para entrentenerse mucho y traer chamacos al mundo. Quize que ambos pudiesen curar las heridas que nadie mas podia gracias a la cercania que experimentaban, y que gracias a su lazo mental pudieron incluso llegar al problema mismo y solucionarlo por el bien de su amado (a). Je acaso considerais eso algo malo???_**

**_Kitsune1818: Huuum, me quede en el aire con lo de la muñeca, bueno... aunque tardes por favor dejadme un review.. uwu me esta matando la poca recepcion que han tenido mis ultimos escritos. Y si, has adivinado, fue una autocensura, como te dije alguna vez por msn, quize llegar al punto donde el lector pueda emocionarse, sin la necesidad de llegar a algo mas. Quize ser erotico mas no pornografico, algo que muchos en la actualidad confunden como algo igual. _**

**_DIOS-FURIA: PAresce que todos ultimamente estan ocupados menos yo... uwu pero en fin si, esa fue la intencion de dejar un poco de dudas... pero parece que todos solo vieron en su mayoria la duda y no las pistas... por eso creo que aun me falta por aprender ya que el climax del final termino por opacar el resto de la historia en ese capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios, espero volver a leeros por aca._**

**_El pajaro de fuego: TwT fuiste la unica que entendio el sentido de su union... la abrasha grasias... muchas gracias... No tengo porque pensar mal de ti, cada quien decide a que grado le agradan las cosas. Es de ignorantes tirarle en la cara a los otros eso...(aunque admito que de vez en cuando se me sale el ignoramus) Y como dije, quize ser erotico, no pornografico. Je pense que os agradaria BOP pero parece que me equivoque, de hecho curiosamente no me gane la confianza de los RxS... despues de todo hasta los momentos poseo el RxR mas poderoso en la seccion en español, de hecho hasta los momentos (muy pronto confio en que ARLET tome mi lugar con su historia) soy la historia con mas apoyo en la seccion en español, ademas de que si sale bien la primera en llegar a los 300 reviews. OJALA SE DE. _**


	26. Adios, mis queridos amigos

**Despues de un muy largo tiempo, por fin he podido solucionar muchos de los inconvenientes que he tenido, uno de ellos una grave depresion, la cual contrajo un apagon inmediato de toda mi creatividad. De hecho exprimi todo lo que me quedaba de creatividad con este capitulo. Que bien saben es el ultimo, ahora solo quedaria el simple epilogo, pero la historia en si termina en este capitulo. Quieren el EPILOGO PUES AYUDENME A LLEGAR A LOS 300 MUAJAJAJAJA, sino nada. **

**Pero en fin dejando atras las malas bromas, me tardare un poquito con el epilogo pero ya den Profane por acabado. **

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Adiós mis queridos amigos.**

**E**l agua se colaba lentamente por entre las grietas en las paredes, cayendo continuamente sobre mi piel lastimada, hacia horas que estaba aislado de todo contacto humano, castigado por mi intento de escape, pero quien puede culparme por intentarlo, quien puede considerarme insano por tratar de recobrar la libertad que me ha sido arrebatada.

Cada vez que cierro mis ojos es un martirio para mi alma, puedo ver que estas sufriendo, puedo ver que entre cada respiro, suspiro, inhalación y exhalación intentas llamarme, pides que te proteja en este momento de astenia. Lo mismo pasa conmigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti por mas que lo intente, y lo mas curioso es que mi cuerpo esta perdiendo fuerza con cada minuto que paso alejado de tu presencia.

Como si mi alma estuviese abandonándolo tan solo para poder huir y encontrarte, situación que se le ha negado a mi cuerpo físico. Imploro a los cielos y a cualquier Dios piadoso que habite en ellos que te protejan de cualquier daño, aun cuando he pecado, aun cuando incluso he insultado en su nombre y por su nombre, deseo en este momento de flaqueza en el que no puedo hacer nada, que alguien mas cumpla mis ansias de verte protegida.

Mi carne esta débil por el castigo, mi mente esta desquebrajada por las pesadillas, y mi voluntad se esta perdiendo a medida que avanza el inclemente tiempo.

Mis muñecas, cuello, cintura y tobillos están envueltos en frió acero que impide moverme, en vista de que he perdido toda facultad mágica gracias a la destrucción de la espada, solo basta una rutinaria cadena de acero para impedir mis movimientos.

Aun dentro de la oscuridad; mojado, tembloroso y sin voluntad de luchar por ahora, me pregunto si tú mi ángel oscuro te encuentras bien en estos momentos. Aun cuando me siento culpable de estar más preocupado por ti que de mis amigos no logro evitarlo. Te has convertido en mi todo, y no puedo negar que seas la epitome de toda mi preocupación.

Lo único que puedo hacer, aun cuando no me considero religioso o digno de plegaria alguna, es rezar por que estés sana y salva. Si pudiera aceptaría el trato que ofrecen los demonios que rondan a mí alrededor en este momento de flaqueza, prometiendo salvarte de todo peligro a cambio de mi alma inmortal, pero por mas tentador que parezca no puedo hacerlo por dos motivos, el primero es claramente que su palabra no vale nada, nunca confíes en un demonio de los avernos, sus vías jamás te traerán felicidad, solo mas desgracias. Y la segunda es la mas importante para mi, y es nada mas el hecho de que mi alma ya no me pertenece, hace tiempo que hice un pacto contigo, hace tiempo que lo mas importante que se me ha entregado al momento de nacer, es tuyo y de nadie mas.

Mi alma es tuya…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**s tortuosa la espera, cada segundo transcurrido es más largo que el anterior, aun cuando esa teoría no sea más que una alucinación producto de mi ansiedad.

He perdido la cuenta de los días que han transcurrido desde que me encerraron en esta prisión, negada de todo placer mundano y confinada en todo sentido de la palabra, las paredes están repletas de runas mágicas, creadas exclusivamente para sellar todo poder mágico de cualquier índole o naturaleza.

Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida, aun en mis momentos de flaqueza podía sentir dentro de mi el poder pulsando entre mis venas, mas ahora no siento nada, solo el latir de mi corazón, confirmando sin lugar a dudas que aun estoy con vida. No se cuantos días han transcurrido, pero estoy deshidratándome a gran velocidad, quizás son los sellos los que me han hecho vomitar todo lo que consumo, tal vez es la comida la que causa tal reacción.

O quizás… o quizás…

No, esa presunción no puede ser cierta, soy un hibrido, un ser que podría ser catalogado como una nueva sub-especie. Por lo general los nuevos especimenes de un linaje tienden a ser débiles a la hora de reproducirse, o quizás hasta infértiles si la naturaleza los considera demasiado aberrados como para permitirles tal derecho. No se cual es la verdadera razón, pero se muy claramente que no puedo estar embarazada, mas aun así, con solo pensarlo mi alma se regocija de alegría ante la idea. Tengo una vida dentro de mí, un ser que no es más que el producto de la unión entre Richard y mi persona, el fruto de nuestro amor.

¿Que diablos? Desde cuando hablo como Koriandr, no se si tengo una vida forjándose en mis adentros, pero escúchame bien mocoso, no te metas conmigo y yo no me meteré contigo, deja mis emociones en paz, ya bastante difícil es controlarlas en este estado como para que tu vengas ahora a desestabilizar todos mis esfuerzos.

Si, es un hecho… estoy perdiendo la cordura, no solo estoy discutiendo con un posible feto en desarrollo, sino que ya por adelantado le he definido el sexo. ¿Porque demonios no quiero que sea una chica? Ja, como si no fuese obvio, no quiero se parezca a mi persona, no quiero que sea similar a mi en lo absoluto, no quiero competir con ella por el amor de Richard. Es absurdo lo se, quizás necesito mas el agua de lo que imaginaba, pero me siento insegura de mi misma, me siento sola, por mas que intento llamarte no respondes a mi llamado, y por mas que intento meditar para encontrarnos no puedo ubicarte, solo… sentirte.

Me asusta mucho que nuestro vínculo este desapareciendo a medida que transcurre el tiempo. Estoy aterrada ante la mera idea de perderte, no cuando por fin creemos el haber alcanzado la felicidad.

¿O es acaso esto una clara señal de que por mas que lo intentemos, nunca alcanzaremos a ser felices?

Realmente no lo se, y dudo mucho que las rocas lleguen a responder mi inquietud, lo único que se con claridad es que cuando estas comiencen a responderme, es clara seña de que he perdido la cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy agotada, hace poco acabo de luchar nuevamente por preservar el honor de mi cuerpo intacto, mis carcelarios creen que pueden hacer de las suyas tan solo porque una bella chica esta aprisionada, creen que romperán mi voluntad, que abusaran de mi y me utilizaran para satisfacer sus asquerosos cuerpos.

Pues están completamente equivocados, podrán cachetearme, podrán golpearme, escupirme y amenazarme, pero no cederé mi voluntad a la de ellos, soy una guerrera, probablemente la ultima Banshee en vida, si caigo, caeré con honor.

No soy un juguete, mucho menos un objeto que usaran cuando deseen, solo una persona ha estado en mi cuerpo, y por mas que hubiese deseado fuera sido Richard, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Por un instante aunque fuera falso, por un momento aunque fuera producto de mi imaginación, sentí que era amada, que era especial, y que para el no existía otra mujer en el mundo. Aun cuando decidimos dejar las cosas allí, y recordarlo como un bello momento, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada por mi cobardía, preferí quedarme sola gracias al rechazo de Richard, que tomar la oportunidad de formar una nueva vida con alguien mas.

El amor enceguece, te nubla el juicio y te hace pensar que al perderlo no tienes mas motivo por el cual estar con vida. Patrañas, el amor viene y se va, son las decisiones que tome las que me llevaron por este camino, fue mi voluntad la que me guió por el trayecto tortuoso.

No existe peor veneno que la felicidad, es una sustancia o situación peligrosa, una vez la experimentas, quieres más, y al perderla intentaras todo lo que sea posible por volverla a obtener. No importa a quien o a que te lleves por el camino, con tal de obtener tu tan preciada felicidad. No he sido feliz en un largo tiempo, pero aun así deseo seguir viva pase lo que pase, fuere con quien fuere. Si mis amigos han perdido la voluntad para seguir luchando, entonces yo resarciré su espíritu. Yo quiero ser el motivo por el cual todos ellos deseen vivir nuevamente. Aun cuando no estemos juntos quiero que todos salgamos con vida.

Soporten muchachos, la ayuda viene en camino, sea como sea, por mi honor juro que todos saldremos con vida de este lugar.

Solo esperemos que mi rayo de esperanza haya alcanzado a su objetivo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respiro agitadamente, no puedo evitarlo, estoy agotado por los azotes, el intento de escape de Richard ocasiono que nos castigasen también a nosotros, en un intento de destruir toda esperanza de que podamos salir con vida.

Con cada azote no pude evitar maldecirlo por su fracaso, no pude evitar odiarlo por todo lo que nos esta pasando, de no haberlo encontrado no estaríamos en esta situación, quizás incluso estaría viviendo felizmente en otro lugar, viviendo incontables aventuras al lado de mi mejor amiga.

No pude evitar el sentir odio hacia Richard, no pude evitar dedicar toda mi frustración, ira y desesperación en su contra. Después de todo de no haber intentado escapar no estaría aquí tirado en el suelo malherido, no estaría maldiciendo su nombre, y por supuesto, no estaría sufriendo mentalmente por saber si habrán tratado a las chicas de igual forma.

Lo odio, por mas que lo pienso no puedo evitar odiarlo, no logro entender como es que Raven me rechazo con tal de quedarse con el¡que tiene el que no tenga yo! que acaso no puede ver que somos de la misma especie, que acaso esta tan ciega por el desgraciado que no puede ver la mentira en la que esta involucrada.

No, tal vez esta siendo engañada por el, si… eso es lo mas probable, es tan inocente que no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo al estar junto a el. Debo salvarla, tengo que salvarla a como de lugar.

Y para ello solo tengo que matar a Richard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente frente a cada una de las celdas, cegando con la luz a todos sus habitantes, otorgando una oportunidad a sus captores de hacer una jugada rápida en contra de los prisioneros.

Cada uno de ellos portaba ahora un collar forjado en acero solidó, que contenía en sus adentros poderosas runas mágicas para sellar cada una de sus habilidades. Ninguno podía luchar en semejante estado, solo podían permitir el dejarse arrastrar por los soldados a quien sabe que nefasto destino.

Rústicamente el grupo fue arrastrado por entre los calabozos, logrando que su piel fuese cortada y raspada por la rudeza del suelo empedrado. Las chicas no recibieron un trato distinto, quizás los carceleros resentían el hecho de que ninguna de ellas se sometió a sus podridas voluntades. Los cuatro se encontraron finalmente en las afueras del calabozo.

No sabían cuanto tiempo tenían sin verse el uno al otro, y mucho menos sabían en que condiciones estaban sus compañeros. Raven no pudo evitar llorar de angustia al ver que el cuerpo de Richard estaba siendo arrastrado inconciente. Su condición física era deplorable, sus heridas estaban infectadas y algunas contaban con gusanos. Sabía que solo devoraban la carne muerta, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las malas condiciones de aquel que ella misma había declarado su propiedad.

Intento llamarle por su nombre en incontables oportunidades, pero jamás respondió, su único alivio era ver que su pecho aun seguía moviéndose al respirar. Suspiro apaciguada muy ligeramente, intento buscar a sus amigos, y noto a una parcialmente desnuda Koriandr, por un momento temió lo peor, quizás con ella si lo habían conseguido.

Grito en su dirección, llamando su atención de inmediato, sabía que estaba en un trance al ver a Richard en tal estado. Ella misma lo había estado, y después de todo, ambas amaban al mismo hombre.

Koriandr pudo leer en los ojos de la bruja oscura cuan preocupada estaba por su situación actual, la Banshee negó con una gran sonrisa, mientras afirmaba. – Mis ropas se han rasgado mientras me arrastraban, nadie ha logrado ponerme un dedo encima. – sus palabras lograron forjar una sonrisa en el rostro de la bruja oscura. Satisfecha de que ambas pudieron conservar intacto su honor, se dio vuelta para mirar a su último compañero.

No pudo evitar enojarse con lo que veía, el chico estaba maltratado, pero sus heridas estaban mejor tratadas y mucho menos infectadas de lo que ella esperaba. De hecho no le enojaba que estuviese en buenas condiciones, sino la mirada que arrojaba sobre el cuerpo de Richard. Ella era una asesina, conocía muy bien como leer las intenciones de alguien con tan solo mirarle a los ojos. El chico estaba perdiendo la cordura, el animal interno estaba tomando el control, y dicho animal no solo la estaba mirando a ella con impropiedad y lujuria, sino que estaba planeando deshacerse de la competencia, en dicho caso Richard.

Raven era conocida muy bien por ser posesiva, lo que era suyo, era suyo y de nadie mas, solo ella tenia derecho a tocarlo. Quizás era parte de su herencia demoníaca, un egoísmo total para aquello que le pertenecía.

De todas formas no tuvo tiempo para seguir cuestionando la cordura de su joven acompañante, todos habían sido finalmente llevados a una "corte popular" donde serian asesinados frente al pueblo, como un ejemplo del poder del rey local.

La gente les abucheaba al mismo tiempo que les arrojaban basura, algunos se ganaron todo el rencor de la mitad demonio al golpear con rocas el maltrecho cuerpo de Richard. Por más poderoso que fuese el collar, no pudo evitar que un par de ojos extra se formaran en su frente al ver que su pareja estaba en peligro mortal. El público retrocedió intimidado, situación que perduro por poco, al ver que estaba bien asegurada, los cobardes no tardaron en arremeter en contra de la "bestia"; rocas, basura, desechos humanos, cualquier cosa degradante o que tenga la capacidad de herir o matar fueron arrojadas a la bruja oscura.

A ella no le importo al principio, eran menos heridas para su amado, mas luego recordó que podría estar embarazada. No tardo en cubrirse de inmediato el vientre con tal de salvar a su niño en desarrollo. Esto no paso desapercibido por sus camaradas que de inmediato comenzaron a estrujar y a luchar en contra de sus carceleros con tal de salvarla. Koriandr usaba toda la fuerza física que le restaba, después de todo nadie podía sellar sus músculos. Sentía celos ante la posibilidad de que Raven tuviese un hijo de Richard, pero también estaba orgullosa de que lentamente podría sobreponerse y buscar otra pareja apropiada para ella. Logan aun luchaba en contra de sus carceleros, logrando liberarse lentamente de sus ataduras, Raven noto que su conducta estaba mas errática que nunca, quizás no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviese embarazada. Sabía que si se liberaba, su primera victima seria nadie más que el malherido líder.

Por suerte tal oportunidad jamás llego, los soldados no tardaron en tomar el control de la situación, el rey no podía quedar mal ante sus súbditos, los prisioneros no podían demostrar cuan vulnerables podían ser sus defensas realmente, mas aun al enfrentarse a seres sobrenaturales.

El público y los prisioneros fueron controlados con brutalidad, las chicas fueron arrastradas hasta la tarima al lado de sus contrapartes masculinas, los soldados intentaron mantenerlos aparte, pero mientras más alejaban a Rachel de Richard, mas poderosa se volvía su ira, no tardaron en comprender que su cuerpo se apaciguaba al estar cerca del chico.

Pero esto conllevaba a otra contrariedad, el que esos dos estuviesen cerca el uno del otro, ocasionaba que el mas joven atacara iracundo a sus alrededores. Era lógico que algún problema romántico ocurriera entre estos prisioneros, intentaron colocarlo cerca de ella pero eso solo empeoraba la situación, no tuvieron más opción que atarlo con cadenas mágicas al poste más cercano, acción que tuvieron que tomar decenas de soldados al mismo tiempo.

Dicho acto no paso desapercibido para la Banshee, que no pudo más que observar aterrada del cambio en su mejor amigo, su corazón estaba debilitado por alguna extraña razón, no quería verlo en semejante estado.

Luthor no tardo en aparecer una vez la situación se había calmado, era lo bastante inteligente como para no inmiscuirse en el escenario cuando existía la posibilidad de salir herido por alguien mas poderoso que el. Después de todo era un simple ser humano.

- ¡HOY EN ESTE GLORIOSO DÍA, ESTÁN ANTE LA PRUEBA MÁXIMA DE MI PODERÍO, AQUÍ ANTE USTEDES YACEN LOS MAS TEMIBLES ENEMIGOS DEL REINO, CON SU DECESO, NUESTRO PODERÍO QUEDARA GRABADO EN LA HISTORIA, NUESTRO REINO SERÁ RECONOCIDO COMO AQUEL QUE EXTERMINO SEMEJANTES ABOMINACIONES DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, NOSOTROS LOS SERES HUMANOS, ANIQUILAREMOS A TODO SER SOBRENATURAL QUE EXISTA EN ESTE MUNDO! – exclamo orgulloso el emperador de los seres humanos, cuyo pueblo escuchaba con emoción cada una de sus palabras, añorando un mundo único para ellos, un mundo libre de guerras y sufrimiento. Un mundo justo donde solo habitarían los humanos, como debió haber sido desde un principio.

Luthor se volteo en dirección de Richard, sabiendo que el líder debía ser el primero en morir con tal de desatar la ira de la bruja oscura, tal reacción solo causaría desastres, y el se encargaría de ella antes de que se saliera de control, su muerte solo lograría confirmar la fiereza en sus soldados, de que todo ser distinto a los seres humanos debía morir.

Lentamente tomo el hacha de las manos del verdugo, sonriendo satisfecho de que pronto el mundo entero estaría hecho según su imagen y semejanza, su palabra seria la ley, y nadie se atrevería a objetarlo. Sus objetivos traerían unidad, paz y armonía, y todo claro estaría bajo su más absoluto control. Raven comprendió de inmediato quien era su primer objetivo al mirar su sonrisa en el rostro. Por un instante le observo lujurioso y satisfecho de que finalmente estaría más cercano al poder mundial.

- Maldito, déjalo en paz. – Advirtió Rachel mientras luchaba en contra de las cadenas que no le permitían moverse libremente. - ¿Qué harás para impedírmelo? – se carcajeo lúgubre el emperador al alzar el hacha lo mas alto que podía. Raven lucho pero sus fuerzas fallaron al ver que finalmente el hacha bajo con fuerza en dirección al cuello de Richard. No pudo salvarlo antes de tiempo, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el crudo sonido del acero cortando la carne.

El cual no tardo en llegar segundos después, desesperada intento sentir el vínculo con su amado, pero no lograba contactarlo en tal estado emocional. Abrió los ojos, algo temerosa de ver en su dirección, solo para vislumbrar a un enorme sujeto desconocido el sostener el hacha justo en su filo, Luthor parecía enojado con solo su presencia.

Por un momento no supo que ocurría en realidad, de donde demonios había surgido este desconocido, porque todo el público gritaba aterrado con tan solo su presencia. Y fue allí que escucho una explosión, la ignoro por completo, solo deseaba saber si Richard estaba con vida. Sonrió satisfecha a pesar del ligero ardor en su pecho al verlo en los brazos de tan radiante mujer.

- Que gusto verte Luthor, se ve que no has cambiado en lo absoluto. – comento frió el hombre de larga cabellera negra, Luthor no parecía asustado en lo absoluto por el simple hecho de que este sujeto no estuviese lastimado por sujetar el hacha por el filo de la misma. – Kal-el, veo que aun sigues vivo después de todo, situación que pienso solucionar en este. - nunca pudo terminar su frase, la mujer que sujetaba a Richard lo había trasladado a sus hombros, dejando libre uno de sus brazos para partir a Luthor a la mitad con un fuerte golpe de su poderosa espada, misma que le había sido otorgada por los dioses.

- ¡Tenias que matarlo Diana, aun tenia una conversación con el! – replico el hombre que se mostraba algo entristecido por el hecho de presenciar la muerte de un conocido. La mujer no tardo en responder a su pareja. – Nadie te amenaza de muerte cariño, al menos solo yo tengo el derecho a semejante acción, además necesitaba venganza por todo lo que ha hecho. – enfatizo la mujer mientras señalaba a todos los prisioneros en el lugar.

Los soldados no tardaron en aparecer de inmediato, en un vano intento por detener a los intrusos, pero una extraña ventisca roja les embistió de lleno, a la vez que liberaba a todos los prisioneros de su lugar.

Koriandr no tardo en acudir en ayuda de Richard y los demás, conociendo que su mensaje había llegado finalmente a sus antiguos camaradas. La ventisca roja de inmediato se disipo para mostrar a un sonriente hombre vestido de rojo. Aun cuando la sonrisa no le duro mucho gracias a un buen colocado golpe atrás de su cabeza.

- ¡No me gusta esa mirada tuya sobre Kori! – afirmo enojada una rubia de ojos azules mientras descendía del cielo. - ¡Oh vamos Kara! Porque tienes que ponerte celosa con cada una de las chicas que miro. – pregunto ofendido el joven vestido de rojo.

La rubia volteo molesta en dirección a su amigo, - Wally, en primera no estoy celosa, en segunda solo intento darle privacidad a Kori, y en tercera aun hay trabajo por hacer, debemos llevar a los chicos a la aldea cuanto antes, necesitan un tratamiento de **Lázaro. **– argumento la joven mientras rápidamente sujetaba al chico de verde coloración que le miraba atónito, quizás su largo cabello rubio y su nombre extremadamente similar, habían logrado desatar una serie de recuerdos referentes a su antigua amante.

El shock fue demasiado para su lastimado cerebro, la tensión, el estrés, y la ira que había estado acumulando en los últimos días de tortura, habían ocasionado que finalmente hiciera corto circuito ante esta nueva información. Finalmente su cuerpo había decidido tomarse un largo y merecido descanso con tal de reparar los daños.

Wally, mejor conocido como Flash, estaba desarmando a todos los soldados que se atreviesen a acercarse a 30 metros de la tarima de ejecuciones, mientras Kal-el se encargaba de eliminar cualquier objeto que fuese arrojado en contra de ellos.

Koriandr por su parte no tardo en ser cubierta por una larga tela roja, gracias a su antiguo tutor, mientras ella ayudaba a la bruja oscura a levantarse, ambas aun tenían sus poderes sellados gracias a los collares, pero aun podían arreglárselas para moverse ligeramente.

Diana por su parte sabia que ninguna de las dos podría volar en semejantes condiciones, y ella ya tenia las manos ocupadas con el jovencito, al ver que Wally ya se estaba encargando de los soldados y que Kal-el les protegía de cualquier proyectil ella decidió arriesgarse por ahora.

- Kori, ven aquí, necesito quitarte ese collar, no puedo volar con todos ustedes encima. - argumento firme mientras señalaba con su mano que debían apresurarse, aun con la presencia de Kal-el, no podían darse victoriosos por adelantado.

- No hay tiempo para ello, Diana sujeta a la bruja, yo me llevare a Kori. – Exclamo la rubia mientras sujetaba a su antigua compañera por la cintura y se elevaba por los aires.

Diana por su parte solo frunció el seño al ver que habían descalificado su orden, observo a su alumna y familiar elevarse y desaparecer en los cielos con los dos chicos, mientras ella se dedicaba a tomar a la chica nueva junto con su aparente pareja, para así imitar a su rebelde aprendiz.

A salvo y finalmente segura de que no eran seguidas por las tropas de Luthor, todos lo rebeldes habían decidido que era mejor largarse y ayudar a los heridos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os días pasaron y la cámara Lázaro hacia milagros en cada uno de ellos, Richard aun seguía inconciente pero sus heridas no eran tan graves como para estar una larga temporada en el milagroso pero a su vez adictivo líquido.

Logan estaba prisionero en los calabozos locales, después de un intento de asesinato en contra de su antiguo líder, dicho intento fue impedido por una furiosa Raven, que en dicho estado casi había asesinado a su ya no tan apreciado compañero. Intentaron ponerla tras las rejas con tal de calmarla, pero el solo intento de alejarla del chico solo ocasionaba que su lado demoníaco intentase desatarse en un intento de regresar con el.

La única solución que lograron fue dejarla en paz al lado de su amado, mientras que Koriandr intentaba por todos los medios sanar de nuevo el corazón de Logan, esta conducta era muy similar a la que poseía cuando ella lo encontró por primera vez, solo, malherido y desconfiado de que hacer.

Sabia que toda esta experiencia había revivido viejas heridas que no habían sanado, sabia que su salud mental pendía de un muy maltrecho hilo que lentamente perdía sus fibras con el peso de las experiencias vividas.

El chico que ella misma declaro su mejor amigo, yacía ahora desconsolado en la celda, observando confuso una pequeña semilla.

Ella decidió dejarlo por ahora, quizás necesitaba descansar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel miraba atenta el cuerpo del joven frente a ella, tan frágil y quebradizo, jamás pensó que semejante guerrero fuese en realidad alguien tan delicado. Por un largo momento había olvidado que era un simple ser humano con una tarea monumental.

Una tarea que cumplió hasta casi perder la vida en ello, no pudo más que sonreír ante la testarudez del sujeto. Estiro la mano para limpiar su frente del sudor que lentamente se estaba formando en ella, se alegro al ver que su fiebre había disminuido, y no pudo evitar acariciarlo una vez que todo estaba listo. Era oficial, gracias a las pruebas que había realizado Diana, era más que obvio que todos sus síntomas eran una prueba fehaciente de que estaba embarazada.

Se carcajeo por un instante, - Solo tú me haces esto, no puede ser que en la primera y única vez que tomamos ese pasó, sufrimos todas las consecuencias de dicha acción. .- Lentamente acaricio su vientre, estaba emocionada no podía evitarlo, dentro de lo que probablemente seria una larga espera, seria Madre.

Madre… quien lo diría, ella que tanto había pecado, que tanta muerte y sufrimiento había presenciado, finalmente crearía una vida en vez de tomarla. En su memoria trazo todos los momentos felices de su niñez, incluso recordó el momento en el que ella misma se había metido en un embrollo gracias a su testarudez. Recordó su "matrimonio" con Jericho, incluso imagino que probablemente de no haber sucedido lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces, en estos momentos estaría encerrada en el templo, feliz de tener una relación con su primer amor. Quizás ya hasta tendrían unos cuantos hijos. Pero eso en la actualidad no le satisfacía, ya que en realidad de haber ocurrido eso, su felicidad hubiese sido falsa, aun seria una prisionera, aun tendría miedo del mundo exterior, y claro, jamás hubiera podido conocer a Richard.

- ¡Es triste dejar mi pasado atrás, pero estoy dispuesta a vivir mi presente, y por supuesto, crear un futuro contigo! – exclamo contenta de ver que sus caricias parecían aliviar aun mas rápido su dolor. Frunció un poco su seño al ver las nuevas heridas en su abdomen, de no haber llegado a tiempo probablemente ahora estaría muerto gracias a Logan.

No podía entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo con el chico, en unos momentos era el mar de alegría que siempre ha sido, y en otro se convierte en toda una bestia sedienta de sangre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**E**__l sonido incomodo de un rugido cerca de su habitación basto para avisarle que algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo. Corrió presurosa para averiguar la razón de tal sonido, tan solo para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de su vida, Allí frente a ella se encontraba Logan, transformado en una enorme bestia mientras atentaba en contra de la vida De Richard. _

_Para cuando ella reacciono, sus garras habían desgarrado ligeramente la piel de su objetivo, solo eso basto para que ella reaccionara aun mas agresiva, de inmediato su sombra lo incrusto en contra de la pared, mientras lentamente lo aplastaba con su presión. La bestia intentaba recuperar el dominio, pero la ira de Raven bastaba para mantenerlo a raya. _

_El sonido de la batalla no tardo en atraer a más público que habían malinterpretado la escena, de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre ella, intentando contenerla, pero tal acción solo logro que su poder sobre la bestia desapareciera por completo. Logan no perdió tiempo para arremeter en contra de Richard nuevamente, pero su intento fue inútil al ser nuevamente detenido en seco por el alma viva de la bruja oscura. Kara entro a la habitación de inmediato, intentando solucionar las cosas de una forma pacifica, poco sabia que su presencia allí solo empeoraría las cosas. _

_Por alguna razón Logan ahora dirigía toda su ira y frustración en su contra, como si la culpara por todo lo que le ocurre. Poco cabe recalcar que con un solo golpe de la chica, tal bestia cayo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras Raven aun seguía luchando en contra de los captores que aun le creían la culpable de todo el asunto. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**u corazón latía con furia a medida que observaba atónito la semilla¿que acaso Tara se estaba burlando de el? que acaso aun estaba con vida y simplemente había decidido escapar de el.

¿Será que el parecido entre Kara y Tara, es sinónimo de que realmente ella sobrevivió, y jamás quiso saber de el después del desastre? O será que es una mera coincidencia la similitud entre su físico y su nombre. Una mala broma del destino diría yo. Por alguna razón mientras mas intento olvidarte, menos puedo lograrlo. Es como si ahora que he sido rechazado por Raven, todas las memorias que tengo de ti han venido a atormentarme por haber decidido forjar una nueva vida.

¿Es acaso eso tan malo? Que tiene de malo el querer estar a su lado por el resto de mis días, que tiene de malo que quiera destruir todo aquello que nos impide estar juntos. Porque sigue eligiéndolo a el, que esta tendido en una cama, moribundo y patético, mientras yo estoy sano y completamente móvil, dispuesto a darle todo mi cariño según ella lo exija.

- Respóndeme Tara, por favor, se que estas allí, dentro de esta pequeña semilla, riéndote de mis tonterías como siempre lo has hecho. No me dejes solo cuando mas lo necesito… no me dejes solo. – inquiría el chico mientras agitaba la semilla con vigor. Esperando que tal acción lograse de alguna manera, sacar todas las respuestas que necesitaba, y así continuo mientras pasaban los días, desconociendo el hecho de que cerca suyo, una joven observaba triste cada uno de sus movimientos.

Para el, ella era tan solo una amiga, aquella con la que paso la noche cuando mas estaba herido, mas para ella, el era algo mas que un amigo, era un camarada, un hermano o un prospecto de su futuro.

Para Koriandr, representaba todo el recuperar a su antiguo camarada, no importase cuanto tiempo le tomaría el curar todas sus heridas. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardaría el sanar sus heridas mentales, a diferencia de Rachel ella no podía curarlo por adentro. Pero aun así no se rendiría, por el bien de sus amigos, por el bien de su cordura y el grupo, ella sanaría la unidad que ha sido rota entre ellos.

Esa era su misión.

_**2 años después… **_

**U**na pequeña niña revoloteaba por toda la casa, disfrutando el hecho de su recientemente adquirida habilidad para caminar. Su madre, sonriente y satisfecha le perseguía lentamente tras de ella, mientras le resguardaba de cualquier mala caída.

En el sillón contiguo y no muy lejos de tal escena, sonreía satisfecha una Banshee embarazada, que aprendía todo lo que podía de ser una madre, gracias a su mejor amiga. Koriandr, aun no podía creer que dentro de dos meses ella misma seria madre de un hermoso niño o niña, hacia más de año y medio que un joven había conquistado su corazón. Timothy Drake, un chico que por alguna muy extraña coincidencia, imitaba a gusto al héroe de su infancia, el mercenario Robin, optando por un traje muy simular, pero de hecho un poco más discreto que el paladín enmascarado original. No fue el hecho de que fuese un imitador de Robin lo que le atrajo, sino su personalidad dulce y amable la que lentamente le permitió el hacerse un sitio en su corazón.

Ambas chicas se encontraban solas por los momentos, mientras sus respectivas parejas se encontraban descansando en la otra habitación. Richard aun estaba inconciente, por alguna razón el único contacto que ha tenido para con Raven es mediante su unión espiritual. Su cuerpo parecía sano y sin heridas, pero se negaba a moverse u obedecer orden alguna del enojado chico.

Raven al parecer tenia una explicación mas "lógica" para su situación, todo esto sucedía por que su alma aun no esta debidamente alineada con todo su organismo, al estar prisionero en los calabozos de Luthor, muchas veces intento proyectarse astralmente, y estando en un estado tan deplorable su alma perdió fuerza con cada intento. Era un proceso lento y monótono, pero Raven tenia la paciencia para esperar a que su amado despertase de una vez por todas, mientras tanto, no veía nada de malo el cuidarlo mientras espera.

Después de todo a la hora de dormir, ambos podían reencontrarse en los adentros de su lazo astral, para así adelantar y curar su malherida alma. Sus cálculos le decían que en un par de meses, podría finalmente alinear todo como es debido, y su cuerpo finalmente obedecerá sus órdenes. Mientras tanto, el estaría a su merced, y no había nada que pudiese impedírselo.

Además ella no podía salir embarazada en sus aventuras en la dimensión astral, por lo que su imaginación podía… simplemente volar.

Raven sujeto por su delicado cuerpo a su pequeña niña, por alguna razón después de que había nacido, ya no tenia miedo de que fuese una niña, de hecho ahora estaba mas orgullosa que nunca, y quien sabe, cuando Richard este sincronizado con su cuerpo, podrían volver a intentarlo hasta que salga un varón. Nada era imposible.

- Vamos Arella, es hora de visitar al tío Logan. – afirmo contenta, mientras la niña solo se acomodaba entre sus brazos, aspirando todo su aroma. Era lógico que solo su madre pudiese apaciguarla de esa manera. Claro que la pobre bruja tiene que sobornarla para apartarla del lado de su padre cuando la deja a dormir junto a el, pero aun así ella lleva las de ganar. Koriandr sonrió satisfecha de que toda la ira de Raven hacia Logan hubiese desaparecido con el tiempo. Después de todo, para eso eran los amigos no es así. Con la ayuda de su amiga, ella se levanto perezosa para ir a su reunión semanal con Logan.

Aun cuando las cosas nunca salieron como ella esperaba años atrás, no pudo desear un mejor resultado para la vida de su mejor amigo. En cierta forma ahora era más feliz que nunca. Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio al encontrarse por fin con su antiguo camarada.

Ambas sonrieron al ver que aun estaba tan fresco y sano como la semana pasada, juntas se recostaron bajo su sombra, dejándose llevar por la frescura que el les podía brindar bajo su manto. Hace mas de un año que la locura de Logan le llevo a consumir la semilla que apreciaba como a su propia vida, hace mas de un año que su sufrimiento llego a un sereno fin, mientras su cuerpo y alma lentamente se fusionaban con la semilla y el alma que residía en sus adentros.

Logan finalmente se había encontrado con el alma de Tara, finalmente había encontrado todas las respuestas que necesitaba, y con una gran sonrisa dejo que su cuerpo sirviera como fuente de desarrollo para miles de árboles que nacieron a partir de el. Su alma ahora jamás estaría sola, mientras Tara lo acompañase en el centro de la tierra, sus hijos ahora crecen por todos lados, mientras lentamente se esparcen alrededor del mundo.

Lento pero seguro, el cumple su promesa de enseñarle el mundo entero, evitando que siempre este confinada en un solo lugar. Aun cuando su partida causo pesar en la Banshee, ella no pudo estar mas feliz por el, conocía muy bien la historia de Logan como para saber que no pudo haber final mas perfecto para su maltrecho corazón.

Ahora todos vivían felices en la relativa paz de sus hogares, la guerra aun continuaba azotando el mundo, era al parecer algo inevitable, mas por alguna razón a medida que los hijos de Logan y Tara se esparcían por el mundo, la ira desaparecía y la paz parecía reinar por largo tiempo.

No seria eterno, probablemente solo seria una solución temporal, pero por un lapso de tiempo, la tierra conoció lo que es la verdadera paz.

**FIN…**

**Kerosen: Je no eres el unico al que han mirado feo cuando uno expresa el agrado por el gore ficticio, (el real no es muy agradable que digamos) y por lo general la gente tiende a tildar de satanico hasta si uno no respira como la sociedad lo exige. Espero te agrade el capitulo man.**

**Raven Will: Pues si acaba de llegar a su fin, ya lo que queda es el epilogo opcional, que aun no se si publicar, depende de mis ansias de alcanzar los 300 reviews y coronarme como el primero en alcanzar esa meta en la seccion en español. (y momentaneo fanfic mas popular muajajajajaja) Y pues, si gustas puedes hacerlo, pero creo que este capitulo en alguna forma demuestra que entre ellos no paso nada. (No me agrada el zutara, soy un Kataang desde los comienzos de la serie, Veo la relacion de Zutara como si le pidieses a una Judia en plena segunda Guerra mundial, que se enamorase de un perseguidor Nazi.) Y si quieres tanto el zutara, entonces no veas la tercera temporada, porque la vas a pasar mal. (KATAANG GANO LA BATALLA MUAJAJAJAJA).**

**Miko rowan Hatake Tonks: La arrastra al cuarto, la desviste con los ojos cerrados, la viste con los ojos abiertos, la perfuma con la nariz cerrada, y la saca a la calle para que valla a trabajar. Ahora a jugar con los cachorros, para hacerlos mas irresponsables que el padre mismo. **

**Me pregunto si te esperabas lo que ocurrio aqui jajajajajajaja. **

**Fernanda: Gracias por tus palabras, y pues si, al parecer ella se sintio muy atraida por Jericho, y pues si ella puede sentir emociones, mas fue entrenada a no utilizarlas, debido a que Trigon puede explotar cada una de ellas para poder resusitar, desde la felicidad, hasta el deseo, el odio y la ira. Todas sus emociones son manipulables por trigon. Y si, tuvieron un muy pequeño y corto romance, desgraciadamente esto termina cuando Dick decide quedarse con Starfire, (sin desearlo Raven manipulaba las emociones, de hecho en varias ocasiones ella disfruto el verlos pelear, porque asi tendria una oportunidad).**

**Precious.Little.Cat: Pues je como puedes ver, tarde mucho pero no me rendi, aqui esta el capitulo final, y pues Ergastula es otra forma de decir, calabozo, prision, etc. Huuum, cuales serian esas palabras, sera que lo escribi demasiado rapido??? y gracias, me esforze por esa muerte... espero que este capitulo te agrade.**

**Kitsune1818: Me pregunto si te esperabas esto, je hace mucho tiempo que me imagino esperais este capitulo, y pues con respecto a mis otras ideas, simplemente me desiluciona que la comunidad de habla en español opina menos que la que habla ingles, de hecho en la comunidad de KND en ingles, asi sea para decir que es malo te dan un review. Pero en fin un consejo (no veas la 3 temporada... creeme como zutara sufriras MUAJAJAJAJAJA, yo disfrute los gritos de dolor y desesperacion de los fanaticos Zutara con cada capitulo nuevo JAJAJAJAJA) (en serio)**

**Krystal of Noll: Pues ya vez que no sois la unica que ha decidido alejarse de los fics, luego de una depresion, en mi caso preferi leer que escribir. JE lamento decepcionarte, pero por lo unico que no han matado a Luthor, no es por su poder, sino porque es un personaje demasiado bueno como para eliminarlo facilmente. Pero en realidad al final de cuentas es un simple humano, con un golpe muy buen ubicado de Superman, o de cualquier otro super heroe hace mucho que estaria muerto. Decidi demostrar que a pesar de lo inteligente y poderoso que era, puede morir igual de rapido y facil que cualquier otro ser humano. **

**Je lamento que tu deseo no se cumpliera, porque tuve y aun tengo reminisencias del enorme bloqueo que me esta frenando.**

**Johana: Parece que aun estas viva mujer, espero que os valla bien, pues para que sepas finalmente he traido el fin a la historia, y pues, la verdad ya no vale la pena, en Venezuela las cosas no van bien y no se ven señas de mejora. Pero en fin. Espero verte entre los reviews finales.**

**El santo Pegaso: Jajajajaja, al final ellos no fueron los que le dieron muerte, aun estaban demasiado maltrechos y malheridos de la antigua batalla, sumado al hecho de estar mal alimentados, faltos de sol, desidratados, incluso castigados aun mas en el calabozo, ninguno tenia fuerzas para luchar, por lo que alguien incluso mas poderoso que ellos decidio darle un fin patetico a quien se creia, era la "salvacion" del mundo. Espero que te agrade el capitulo final. **

**ESPERO LES HALLA AGRADADO LA HISTORIA:.. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO HASTA AHORA.**


	27. epilogo

Cuentan las leyendas, que centurias en el pasado, existía una pequeña aldea donde demonios y humanos vivían como uno y en armonía

**C**uentan las leyendas, que centurias en el pasado, existía una pequeña aldea donde demonios y humanos vivían como uno y en armonía. Muchos creen que no es más que una simple alteración de la realidad, para otros no es más que una blasfemia a sus creencias, al comentar que humanos y demonios jamás podrían llevarse bien.

Otros como yo somos lo suficientemente inquisitivos como para atrevernos a buscar la verdad del asunto, pero por mas que intentamos nos es casi imposible encontrar pruebas concluyentes sobre tal civilización. Por ahora pequeños fragmentos de su ciudad es lo que podemos ubicar, junto con pequeños escritos que con cuidado intentamos descifrar.

Ustedes se preguntaran quien soy, déjenme presentarme entonces, mi nombre es Leopoldo, y soy un renombrado arqueólogo de la metrópolis ahora conocida como Jump city, mi motivación no es otra mas que redescubrir el pasado y mejorar con este el futuro a medida que evitamos cometer los mismos errores, pero el ser humano tiende a ser estupido y por lo general termina tropezando con la misma roca mas de una vez. Lo que quizás en un pasado se le denominaba demonio, hoy en día se les refiere como Meta-humanos.

Pero en fin me estoy desviando del tema principal, verán hace veinte años, por accidente descubrí un libro enterrado entre las raíces de un enorme roble. Con el pude descubrir antiguos relatos en forma de pasajes y anotaciones donde se describía la vida de una pequeña aldea. Por supuesto que las autoridades competentes no tardaron en arrebatarme el libro con tal de incluirlo en un lugar apropiado donde pueda ser preservado debido a su frágil estado. Mas aun así el daño ya estaba hecho y la vida de un pequeño afortunado se vio dirigida hacia un solo rumbo.

La arqueología.

Por ahora aun espero la oportunidad de volver a leer sus páginas, con tal de descubrir aun más sobre esta antigua civilización, que vivía en las cercanías del enorme bosque que ahora rodea nuestra gigantesca ciudad, por supuesto que cavar en sus terrenos se encuentra absolutamente prohibido debido a la protección de la ley sobre esas tierras que albergan un sin numero de especies únicas en el mundo.

Oh, de nuevo me desvió de mi meta principal, lamento mucho causarles tal monotonía, estoy aquí para contarles las historias que aun recuerdo de la primera vez que leí tal libro. Espero las encuentren tan cautivantes como yo las encontré años atrás.

**--**

**PROFANE**

**Epilogo**

**U**na silueta esbelta y curvilínea podía verse en los comienzos de la pradera, esta parecía observar atenta una pequeña roca a sus pies que parecía demarcar el lugar de descanso de un guerrero.

Su cabello era corto pero bien cuidado, la mitad del mismo se había tornado negra mientras su parte restante aun poseía su normal coloración violácea. En sus manos residía una pequeña flor que recientemente había cortado con tal de adornar un poco la roca que yacía a sus pies. Lentamente la coloco en su lugar con tal de finalizar el acto por el cual había venido.

¿Se preguntaran cual es semejante acto? Pues simple, conmemorar la memoria de aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos y familiares.

Centurias habían pasado desde que todos aquellos que conoció habían dejado este mundo, mientras que ella había sido maldita con el don de la inmortalidad. Nunca hubo dolor más grande que ver a tus seres amados envejecer y morir a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Sobretodo tus propios hijos y nietos y gran parte de tu descendencia.

Aun sonreía a pesar del largo tiempo que ha transcurrido desde aquel entonces, ya que no importa cuanto tiempo pasare, ella aun continuaba al lado del hombre que amaba, aun cuando su cuerpo mortal hacia mucho pereció junto con sus amigos.

Sus almas aun seguían atadas al contrato que centurias atrás en medio de la desesperación habían efectuado. Sus almas ahora yacían juntas en un solo cuerpo, completándose en todo sentido de la palabra. Por lo cual como podrías estar solo aun en la eternidad si tenías a ese ser especial a tu lado.

Es curioso ver cuanto ha cambiado en el mundo desde aquel entonces, lo que alguna vez fue sencillo y placentero, hoy es más bien ajetreado y complicado. El ritmo de vida es casi nocivo para aquel que lo viva, y por mas que lo intentasen o que la tecnología avanzase con tal de curar sus enfermedades, la humanidad solo se degradaba a medida que transcurría el tiempo, volviéndose mas fríos y erráticos en su modo de ser.

Tal conducta no tardo en traer la amargura de la batalla a la tierra nuevamente, destruyendo a muchos de los hijos que tanto Logan como Tara se habían esmerado en crear.

Su efecto relajante había perdido fuerza a medida de que la humanidad perdía su contacto con la naturaleza, para adentrarse más y más en su tan vanagloriada tecnología. Una lastima diría yo, mas aun cuando a pesar del daño que ha sufrido la tierra, ellos aun siguen intentando repoblar al mundo con sus hijos con la única esperanza de que la paz retornase de nuevo a lo que fue alguna vez.

Raven mientras tanto se había convertido en una leyenda, una entidad que solía merodear por los bosques "penando" por aquellos que había perdido en el pasado. No pudo evitar incluso reír al ver como al transcurrir el tiempo la historia se iba degradando a medida que era recontada de boca en boca.

Y así como la gran mayoría de las cosas a las que vio perecer, finalmente vio su leyenda morir en los anaqueles de la historia al ser olvidada y desconocida por las generaciones venideras. La última prueba de que alguna vez existió en este mundo residía en un diario que ella misma escribió cuando su pequeña hija estaba con vida.

Deseaba escribir cuan feliz era en aquellos momentos a pesar de que Richard estuvo en los primeros años sumergido en un coma mientras su alma se ajustaba nuevamente a su cuerpo.

No obstante cuando finalmente pudo despertar su pequeña hija ahora contaba con seis años, y como siempre poseía una gran obsesión con quedarse al lado de su ahora despierto padre, que sin duda alguna disfrutaba y reparaba el tiempo que no había estado con ella. No paso mucho antes de que quedara embarazada nuevamente, y aun me cabe confesar recuerdo las discusiones de cómo deberíamos llamar al niño o niña que pronto llegaría al mundo.

Les debo informar que tal acto significo un mar de discusiones entre los dos, yo deseaba llamarlo Jericho, en honor a mi primer amor, por lo cual a el le enojo y en contrapartida decidió llamarla Bárbara si era una niña en efecto, lo cual no me agrado en lo absoluto.

Al final fue un niño y para evitar contrariedades lo llamamos Richard.

Fuimos felices por largo tiempo, a pesar de que a medida que pasaban los años pude notar como el cuerpo de mi amado parecía desgastarse mucho mas rápido de lo normal, mientras que el mío parecía envejecer a un paso exageradamente lento.

La tragedia acudió a nosotros cuando finalmente descubrimos que su cuerpo no soportaba mas la pesada carga que había recibido en el pasado, por lo que colapso de golpe en medio de una reunión de la familia celebrando el matrimonio entre Jasón el hijo de Koriandr y Timothy Drake, con nuestro pequeño retoño Arella.

En mi desesperación intente curarlo lo más que pude, mas al ingresar a su alma lo único que pude ver era una gran energía maligna crecer desde sus adentros, mientras su alma luchaba por mantenerla a raya. No tarde en reconocer los residuos malignos de la espada, comprendiendo que mi amado jamás seria librado de tal penuria a pesar de aun haberla destruido, ya que sus pocos residuos aun vivían en el, esperando una oportunidad de volverse mas fuertes como para recuperar su poder anterior.

No falta decir que me uní a la batalla y que al ver que su cuerpo no soportaría mas el combate decidí arrastrarlo hacia mi con tal de unirme a el nuevamente. No me importo que después de esa batalla ambos jamás pudimos separarnos. Ya que no importa lo que sucediera ya éramos uno solo.

Por supuesto que al despertar me dolió ver el rostro destruido de mis hijos llorar sobre mi regazo la muerte física de tu cuerpo, pero aun así no podía hacer mas que sonreír al ver que ya mi alma imperfecta poseía lo que muchos en toda una vida no pueden encontrar. Su parte restante que los completaba de pies a cabeza.

Tu funeral fue hermoso, acudieron personas de tu pasado que jamás conocí, e incluso pude conocer la razón por la cual Timothy había entablado una relación con Koriandr, ¿Sabias que el joven fue quien contacto con ella en la prisión mientras el era un agente infiltrado en las filas del enemigo?

Je creo que no, pero ahora junto a mi aprendiste que en esos días su contacto con ella fue el camino de luz que pudo salvarnos de una inminente oscuridad.

…

Es triste recordar el pasado, más cuando intentamos recuperarlo al ver que no volverá a suceder. Más cuando sufres la pena de ver a tus hijos envejecer y morir ante tus ojos. Mas aun para cuando descubres que tu propio cuerpo fue maldito con la inmortalidad con tal de proteger al mundo en caso de que Profane regresase nuevamente.

No me queje, la eternidad no seria un castigo para mí si estabas a mi lado, y de hecho aun lo estas a pesar de todo.

Ahora no soy más que una leyenda, una mera creencia en la cultura antigua… un rumor que se diluyo en el flujo del tiempo al ser olvidado por los seres humanos. Ahora vivo en el centro del bosque donde el cuerpo de Logan se había transformado en un árbol, gracias a mis poderes puedo entablar contacto con el y Tara.

Quien diría que nosotros cuatro nos convertiríamos en el único recuerdo de lo que alguna vez sucedió en el pasado.

Para mi sorpresa la humanidad no tardo en conseguir mi antiguo diario, por lo cual ahora intentan descubrir mis orígenes y la ciudad que algún día me albergo a mí y a mis seres queridos. Nos dejamos llevar por la curiosidad de este nuevo mundo y para nuestra sorpresa nos encontramos con que la historia se había repetido aunque en forma distinta.

Ahora existían nuevos titanes, ahora existía un nuevo Robin que a diferencia nuestra posee una relación con una "alienígena" si mal no recuerdo era la palabra que usaban para describirla, muy parecida a nuestra amada Banshee. Mi contraparte parecía algo contrariada de tener una relación con un chico que parece la reencarnación de Logan.

Disfrutamos el verlos crecer, lloramos cuando sus relaciones finalizaron lamentándonos de que a medida que transcurría el tiempo pareciese que fuese más difícil para los humanos el convivir con sus seres amados.

Sollozamos cuando una oleada de muerte azoto este mundo, llevándose consigo a gran cantidad de inocentes mientras los nuevos héroes luchaban por recuperar la normalidad en sus vidas. Intentamos intervenir, pero para nuestra desdicha nuestro cuerpo se encontraba limitado a tan solo observar el flujo del tiempo. Nuestros poderes se encontraban en su mayoría sellados hasta que sea la hora de enfrentar el resurgimiento de Profane.

Aun podía volar y en cierto modo tele transportarme cuando mas lo necesitaba. Esta habilidad me fue muy útil a la hora de la verdad, ya que sinceramente la nueva "Raven" parecía poder "vernos" de vez en cuando.

Sonreímos una última vez antes de regresar al bosque que tanta paz nos da, el mundo actual es interesante pero en nuestra opinión no es más que una moderna decadencia.

Ambos reposamos en el roble que alguna vez fue Logan, y decidimos dormir en su interior mientras compartíamos nuestro ensueño con sus residentes actuales.

Seria una larga eternidad, pero para nada triste mientras aun este contigo.

…

- Richard. -

--

_**Buenos mis apreciados lectores, con este sencillo capitulo llega finalmente a su verdadero final la historia mas compleja que por los momentos he creado. **_

_**Pueden notar como el escribir esta historia me ha ayudado a mejorar mis escritos, situación que puede demostrarse con claridad al leer los primeros capítulos y seguir avanzando para ver los sutiles y no tan sutiles cambios a medida que tome más experiencia. **_

_**No se engañen, mi ego sigue igual que siempre y no me creo la gran cosota solo porque Profane tomo por algún tiempo el lugar en la sección de español de los Teen Titans como la historia con mas reviews, ese puesto creo ya me fue arrebatado o posiblemente aun no se hallan acercado pero estoy seguro que pronto la historia de Arlet, junto con otra mas que solo conozco de nombre sobrepasaran mi marca. Aunque eso si, aun soy el portador del titulo de el fanfiction de Robin x Raven con mas reviews. Y de ese si estoy muy orgulloso. **_

_**Me falta mucho por aprender, y a medida que pase el tiempo aprenderé aun más trucos al escribir, pero como se han dado cuenta me he estado alejando de la sección que me dio al menos algo de reconocimiento en la página en si. **_

_**Pues déjenme decirles una buena y una mala noticia, la mala es que descontinuare mi intento de crossover con otras historias, simplemente porque no pude ponerme en contacto con los autores por el tiempo suficiente como para poder organizar la trama adecuadamente. Por lo cual en vez de dejarla acumular polvo pronto la eliminare junto a otras tres historias que nunca termine porque perdí la trama en mi cabeza.**_

_**Dicho sea una de Digimon, Una de Dragon Ball, y si es posible algunas de Los Teen Titans. **_

_**BIRDS OF PREY se salva de estos por morir por un motivo, solo le quedan dos simples capítulos o puede que un poco mas… pero de que no llega a los 7 estoy seguro.**_

_**Ahora con las buenas noticias… Existen dos ideas que me han estado carcomiendo por dentro por escribir. Al principio una de ellas la utilizaría en la sección de Digimon. Mas no pude hacerme de popularidad en dicha sección por lo que decidí no arriesgarme a escribir algo largo.**_

_**Me gusta mucho la trama que tenga que ver con Ninjas, por lo que aun cuando literalmente Naruto es todo lo contrario a lo que un Ninja representa, caí victima de algunos fics y escribí finalmente uno propio. Solo mas bien una reedición del manga a mi manera como siempre. **_

_**En fin me Salí del tema nuevamente… la trama iba a tratar sobre clanes ninja que se distinguían por un animal. Iba a ser el clan de los dragones con takato como representante, el clan de los zorros con Ruki, y así en adelante con los personajes. Para aquel entonces ni conocía la existencia de Naruto por lo que no busquen excusas para decir que es una copia aun cuando casi lo es. **_

_**Pero ahora me dio por hacer esa misma historia pero con los personajes de los titanes, Richard y Rachel son miembros del clan de las Aves, ella es Karasu (cuervo en japonés) y el… pues aun no se como se dice Petirrojo en Japonés por lo que si alguien me ayuda por favor ilumíneme. Bestia seria del clan de DUH las bestias y así en adelante. Aunque Víctor seria un actor difícil a ubicar. **_

_**El otro es una que ya estoy escribiendo, es mi primera historia REALMENTE crossover, el planeta tierra es invadido por Aliens (si el de la película) (ESPERA NO OS VALLAS LEE A VER SI OS INTERESA) cuando Richard es apenas un niño de siete años. En medio de la invasión el por simple casualidad acaba con la vida de una de estas criaturas mientras luchaba con todo lo que tenia por salvar su vida y la de sus padres, fallando miserablemente en la segunda tarea. Es allí cuando su mentor aparece y para su sorpresa no es Batman, sino un Yaujta que por andar algo senil, lo adopta en su familia y lo abduce a su planeta para entrenarlo en sus costumbres. **_

_**Si se preguntaran que demonios es un Yaujta, pues digamos que es una raza que tiene como deporte el cazar, y tienden decirles, PREDATORS. **_

_**En fin, al cumplir los 21 años, Richard regresa a la tierra, solo para descubrir que la raza humana se ha dividido en varios factores, que aun luchan en contra de los alienígenos., mas curioso aun es que son factores divididos por las habilidades de los personajes es decir, la magia, los alienígenos que viven en la tierra y quieren cuidarla, los de la alta tecnología y por supuesto los que han mutado al punto de adquirir habilidades sorprendentes. **_

_**Richard comienza a cazar predadores y claro, criminales en las mismas ciudades despertando una clara seña de que algo esta pasando muy mal. Por lo que envían a su mejor destructor. Quien no es más que Raven para interceptar a esta nueva amenaza. En fin ya se darán una idea de cómo ira la trama… y que claro será otro fic defendiendo a la pareja que tanto me gusta. **_

_**Ya he hablado mucho… espero que les halla agradado el ultimo capitulo de Profane que por si no lo han notado no tiene por donde agarrar mas. (Aun cuando realmente deje un agujero por donde se puede continuar mas NO QUIERO YA… mientras mas larga una historia mas difícil continuarla) **_

_**Por cierto chequeen en mi perfil las historias que he publicado en otras secciones, quien sabe y ando publicando en una que les guste y claro, la pareja que apoyan. **_

_**Sinceramente **_

_**ShiroWolfmank**_


End file.
